


It always comes back to you

by faeriegirl143, HyFrLarry1224



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriages, Asshole Harry, DoesAnyoneElseHateUs?, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Wedding, Grieving, Harold Is a man whore, HarryFallsOffHisRocker, HarryStylesIsAFuckTard, Infidelity, LittleLouis, MalexMale, Medical, Medical problems, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nurse Louis, Sassy Louis, Surgeon Harold, Violence, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 295,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegirl143/pseuds/faeriegirl143, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyFrLarry1224/pseuds/HyFrLarry1224
Summary: Harry was the top dog of the hospital and could do no wrong in the eyes of those in charge. Louis is a bubbly little nurse who makes friends with everyone but Harry. He hates Harry and Harry hates him. After several life changing circumstances that tested the two, both of them realized their underlying desire and need for one another and decided to do as the universe originally wanted, to try each other out.OrAt the prime age of twenty five, all male breeders and women were married off to the partner the government chose for them. They have no say, and have to go through with the wedding regardless of their own feelings.When Louis turned twenty five, it wasn't even five months later he was getting the notification his partner had been chosen. But even he couldn't have known how shitty his live would end up. His sworn enemy, the man he loathed and couldn't stand, was the same man he was to marry, and he couldn't do anything about it but bite his tongue and go along with it... unless he decides to stand up to the arrogant man and not let himself get walked on. The journey that is laid out in front of the two is long and bumpy, but can they possibly find love at the end of it all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!!!! How are you?? I am proud to bring you yet another story! I have honest to god fallen in love with this story, and even I am intrigued of the plot and all we have chosen to do. This is co-written with the amazing Ashley, her name is the same as mine, yes, and her AO3 account should be somewhere in this story as the co-author. This is a multiple chapter story, but we have yet to decide how long it will be. Let me know if ya'll like it!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Xx

Every nurse and doctor standing near the entrance of the hospital froze, heart pausing in their chests when they seen the familiar tall figure with long brown hair walk through the automatic sliding glass doors at the front of Saint Addington hospital. He moved with ease, with confidence, back straight and head held high. He was important, and he let everyone know; let them see it in the way he walked. “What are you all standing around for? You aren't paid to gape at everyone walking through the doors. Get to work,” the man growled, accent thick and voice raspy.

He tugged at his long, white coat that covered his purple scrubs, and checked to make sure he had his pager and pen tucked safely in his pocket. “I seem to have forgotten my stethoscope,” he said, patting his body. “Give me yours,” he glanced up at the scared nurse with wide eyes and held open his hand, waiting for her to drop what he wanted in his hand. “Don't be an arsehole, Styles. Find your own stethoscope.” A small man in light green scrubs said, his blue eyes betraying his calm exterior and showing how terrified he was. Harry Styles, chief of surgery, turned to look at him with a cocked brow. “And who is going to make me? You? Please, Tomlinson, go back to cleaning bedpans and vomit and leave me alone,”

Falsely believing today was going to be a good day, Louis walked the halls of the hospital with head held high as he greeted his fellow nurses and the doctors that he got along with, which wss about 99.9% of them with the exception of the ones who believed themselves to be of a higher power. Speaking of those doctors.. Louis groaned when the deep voice was heard. He tried to rush past to get out of the guy’s immediate sight, but Harry had to harass the nurse that Louis was making a bee-line for as he needed to ask a favor of her for the weekend.

“Give it a fucking rest, Styles!” Louis screamed though he was sweating heavily as he did it and pretty much trying not to embarrass himself. He slapped Harry’s hand away from the nurse as he gently took her by the elbow to head for the nurses’ station. “Need to talk to you, Livvy.”

Harry gaped after the man, but quickly regained his composure and went after him. Louis Tomlinson was an absolute idiot Harry hasn't been able to stand since the day, three years ago, he stumbled his short ass through the doors with wide doe eyes and a false sense of hope that this place was full of rainbows and butterflies. His blind optimism irritated the older doctor beyond believe. It was nurses like him who made patients feel as if death wasn't a possibility. “First off, you will not speak to me that way, ever,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ elbow and steering him away from the shaking nurse. “You forget who pulls rank around here. One complaint from me and you're gone. This hospital can't afford to lose me.”

Snapping hip out in a stance, he gave Olivia a sweet smile and held up the finger to her before turning to face the surgeon with a fake grin on his face. “Excuse you! No manhandling the nurses here. You do forget there are cameras situated everywhere?” He pointed up to where one was installed in the corner, red light blinking to let them know it was recording the moment. Rolling his eyes, Louis didn’t know where he was getting this sudden bravery from. Reaching a hand into the pocket of his own light pink scrubs, he pulled out an extra stethoscope he kept on his person in case of an emergency, “Here. Now leave us the hell alone.” Louis bored his blue eyes to Harry’s as he went to join Olivia to actually have the conversation he pulled her to the side for and then get on with his duties.

“How do you think the president of the hospital will feel when he sees you slapped the hand of his most prized doctor? You could have injured me severly, and like you so kindly pointed out, there's cameras everywhere,” Harry said, watching as Louis froze and slowly turned to face him. He grinned and pointed at a camera right above the doors, then the one above the front desk, which is where Louis slapped him. “I'll take the stethoscope, but this isn't over. Have a nice day helping Dr. Lex do all the scut work. If I heard correctly, there's a woman with a abscess on her back that is the size of a baseball,” Grinning, and knowing he's won today, Harry waved for his most idiotic resident to come over, Hank Lex, and sent him over to Louis with instructions to have him do all the disgusting work. It would be a lovely day today.

It was Louis who kept the smile on his face. He was of tiny stature, but packed a punch, nobody had to know about that, so he feigned being weak and such. “Oh but Styles, I’m just a little guy. I can’t harm no big brute like you.” He batted his eyelashes and blew Harry a sarcastic kiss. Turning to Olivia, who had been waiting patiently and was now engrossed in a conversation with another nurse about, of all things, baby powder. The second nurse had a travel size bottle in her hand and was waving it around as Louis walked over. As fate would have it, the canister was open and a good gush of white powder came flying out and onto Louis, blinding him temporarily and causing him to start coughing.

“Louis? You okay? What did you want to talk about?” Olivia eyed the idiotic Dr. Lex and brought upper lip in a snarl at him. The man was a disaster. She couldn’t let Louis be paired with him. Louis, meanwhile was still trying to catch his breath, wheezing as he did so, slipping away to run for the locker room to grab his inhaler. At least, he hoped he remembered to pack it that day as he tended to rush through the front door of his apartment without bothering to see if he had everything, not realizing it until it was too late and if it wasn’t an emergency, it wouldn’t be used until after work.

Harry had ignored the last comment Louis made and headed towards his office, which was doors down from the locker room, so he could get all the charts and paperwork that was left on his table. He had a feeling it would be a slow day, and that he'd be forced to catch up on the mountain of paperwork John Hackle, the president of the hospital, has been shoving at him. Suddenly, something was hitting against the side of his body and his bag went flying, his tablet falling from the black leather bag and clattering against the floor with a loud shattering noise. “Hey! Watch it you bloody idiot!” He yelled, twisting around to watch as Louis, wheezing and eyes red, ran past him and towards the locker room.

Suddenly, his hatred for the man was forgotten and his doctor instincts kicked in, overriding his brain. He abandoned his bag and started after the nurse, all possibilities of what could have possibly happened running through his brain. “Louis? What's wrong? Can you breathe?” The boys face was pale, lips turning a light shade of purple as his oxygen became scarce. He was searching through a locker, all the items carelessly falling to the floor, and it took Harry three seconds to piece it all together. The heavy stench of baby powder, irritated eyes, trouble breathing. He was having an asthma attack. “Do you have an inhaler?”

With each passing moment of not finding the inhaler, Louis swore he saw his life passing before his eyes. Being only twenty four, he was still considered young and had a bucket list of things he wanted to do before he died, having a family was one of them as he was a carrier and able to bear children. His eyes were itching like mad and each breath he took in sounded like a squeaky toy as he finally realized he didn't have the inhaler and was fucked.

Louis figured he was alone in the locker room as he gave out a wheezy sob, the palm of his hand rubbing at his face. He jumped upon turning and seeing Harry standing there. Now what? Louis thought as he was prepared to get an earful, instead it sounded like Harry’s twin brother had made an appearance at how concerned the man sounded. Coughing, he opened mouth to speak, only to start coughing even more.

“Of course. You have to have a damn asthma attack around me. Idiot,” Harry grumbled. He shoved Louis down on the wooden bench and, in a not so soft, kind voice, told him to stay. As he walked out into the hallway, pace quick, a thought suddenly pierced his brain. Why did he hate Louis so much? Aside from his optimism and obvious hateable qualities, what was it about him he hated? The early years of his residency here resurfaced, but Harry quickly squashed them. Unwanted memories.

He hadn't always been this arrogant asshole that everyone hated and feared. As he was searching through the supply closet, one plastic bin after another, that forgotten side of him began to show; the side he killed and buried. “May I--” someone behind him began to ask, but he was shoved out of the way with a low grumble and, with the small inhaler clutched in his fist, Harry began to stalk down the hallway. “Die on your own time,” he growled at Louis, throwing the inhaler in his direction before he turned around and disappeared. So much for the caring side resurfacing, yeah? But who the fuck did that convince? Harry Styles and caring didn't belong in the same sentence.

The shove made Louis squeak out, bum immediately hurting from the hard meet with the wooden bench. He leaned forward to put hands on his knees and hang head between them, sort of like one would if they were light headed. Blue eyes were trained on the ugly tile of the locker room as he heard the door open and the sight of shoes identical to the ones that were currently on Louis’ feet ( and everyone else’s ) made him look up, as he was expecting Harry back. What he didn’t expect was a blonde guy with brunette roots to walk by, giving a soft `excuse me` as he squeezed past Louis to a locker that was right next to his own. Louis could only give a nod, watching the man as he put on his own white coat then headed out the door without another glance at Louis. Typical asshole doctor.

When the door opened again, Louis didn’t bother to look up. He stared straight ahead, his attention only being caught when the inhaler was thrown at him and the “die on your own time” was uttered then the door being closed again. “Great bedside manner!” Louis managed to spit out as he shook the inhaler and brought it to his mouth, pumping the button on top to spray the medicinal mist into his mouth. God, that nasted nasty!

The sterile, putrid stench of the hospital that burned Harry's nostrils was shut out the moment he walked into his office and shut the door. The beeping machines and crying patients were muffled, becoming background noises Harry has long since blocked out, and he inhaled the fresh, apple scented air. His office was on the first floor, but the view was still something. Behind his oak desk set a glass wall with a perfect view of the famous body of water people traveled all over from to see. The sun set above it, making the bluish green water glisten in it's morning rays. This is what he enjoys most. Just him, his view, and his work. Anything and everything else seemed unneeded, which is why he was most upset this year. In two months he would be given a partner, no doubt a dumb ass, childish twenty five year old, and then the year after their initial meeting, they were expected to marry and have children.

He didn't want children, or a wife/husband. He wanted to be left alone with his career, and die in peace without some sobbing, saggy ass person sitting next to him, reminiscing about the horrible life they shared together. He'd rather gouge out his own heart. “Mr. Styles, Mr. Hackle would like to see you in his office,” Scarlette, one of the nurses Harry actually enjoyed, and not just because they casually fuck, said, her brunette hair falling in loose waves down her shoulders and over her breasts. “Next time knock,” he reminded her, eyes focused on her hazel orbs. Meh, he was already bored with her. Time to find a new fuck buddy who, preferably, had an ass this time.

RIght as Louis exited the locker room, his beeper sounded and he took off sprinting for the ER. Unknowingly passing by Harry’s office, he barely gave the brunette in the doorway of one of the offices a second look as he headed for his assignment. It was a five year old child with a bad case of food poisoning and fluid coming from both ends. Louis always hated those cases, you had to know when to duck and cover and be aware of your surroundings at all time or you would be covered in someone else’s vomit. When the first signs of gagging came on, Louis sighed and backed away from the stretcher, only to bounce off someone else and land in the line of fire, the front of his scrubs getting doused in the stomach contents of the child. “Oh for fu…” Remembering whose presence he was in, Louis made shifty eyes, “Fudge….I’ll … I need to go change and shower and try not to throw up,”

Scurrying away from the ER, he carefully threw the scrubs top over his head and into the bin - without getting any on himself, thank you, that took years of practice - then ran the same way he came. Right as he got to the hallway leading to the locker room, he noticed Dr. Styles standing there and gave a blush, ducking had to hide his body as he disappeared behind the wooden door to grab an extra scrub top from his locker.

Scarlette twirled a strand of hair around her finger and popped her lips, her tongue running over her red stained bottom lip in what Harry was assuming to be a seductive way. “Feel like dinner tonight?” She asked, clearly not getting to hint to fuck off when Harry flicked his wrist towards the door. “Yes, but not with you,” he said, brushing past her and hoping she now got the hint to leave him alone.

Eyes turned towards him and watched as he walked away, patients gaping at his beauty, and employees watching to see where he went so they knew to avoid that area. “Why is there vomit on the floor?” Harry asked, narrowly missing the pile of vomit that looked as if someone had been playing in it. This hospital wasn’t some goddamn crack house. “Clean it up!” He yelled, not even seeing Scarlette, who was hiding behind the corner behind Harry. When a janitor came out with a bucket and mop, the older doctor seemed satisfied and walked over to the elevators, slim finger pressing the clear button. God, he hated this place some days.

Thinking he was in the clear having made it to the locker room half naked without anyone seeing him, the anyone being Dr. Styles, because who was he kidding? The man was eye candy, but he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone. Louis unlocked his cubby only to find the spare shirt he had was gone. “Oh yeah...the case last Monday with the bleeder.” Shit. Why didn't he replace the extra shirt?!

Heading back to the door, he pokedhead out to make sure the hallway was empty and started walking down it. This was it, he only had to reach past the nurses’ station to the supply closet and he’d be ready to go back to work. Only God seemed to hate him as he heard the elevator doors open and out stepped Dr. Styles. Louis froze. There was absolutely nowhere to hide! Obviously panicking now, Louis looked to his left then right and then shoved hands over his eyes and stood as still as possible hoping Harry wouldn't notice and just walk by.

Lindsey, or Dr. Hope, smiled warmly at Harry when he stepped off the elevator and tried to talk to him, but he held up a hand to silence her. “Busy. Go quack with someone else,” he said, walking past her. It was always his luck he got swarmed with over eager doctors and nurses who hoped to pick his brain, but he was done with it all. Just as he was walking past the nurses station, he noticed a shirtless idiot hiding his face behind his hands. His stomach was a pale pooch, and all Harry had to see was his plump arse before he recognized him. “What the hell are you doing, Louis?” He asked, blowing an irritated breath. Yes, he’d rather talk to Louis than see what John wanted.

Fuck! His pretty much boss had seen him. Slowly lowering hands like he hadn’t been trying to hide behind them, Louis gave a shrug and brought a hand up to scratch at his chest, “I..am taking a scenic walk through the hospital without a shirt on because..i want to?” He gave Harry the sweetest smile he could and took a few steps forward to continue his journey to finding a new top.

Turning to walk backwards, he gave Harry a light wink as he reached into his pocket to check his cell phone only to drop it on the floor and accidentally kick it away. “Freaking klutz today.” Louis bent over to grab at the phone, pretending he didn't feel eyes steadily staring at his bum, then got up to walk away and putting a little more wiggle in his hips than necessary.

This was what the hospital deemed as acceptable staff. Their requirements have dropped so low even a fucking moron like Louis Tomlinson, a man who seems to be able to embarrass himself more than once in a five second time period, could be hired. “Look for a brain on the bin while you’re at it! If you can’t find one, follow the yellow brick road and don’t return until you have one,” Harry yelled after him, unable to keep his eyes off Louis’ hips he began to sway. In the tight hospital scrubs, his ass looked nice and plump, perfectly rounded and very slappable.

Swatting the thoughts away, because hello, they were disturbing, Harry sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pocket to retrieve his own phone. Three missed calls and twelve texts. Hmm, must not be important. Shoving it back into his pocket, and managing not to drop it like Louis did, he made his way down the hallway and didn’t even bother knocking on John’s door. “You have a nude male nurse out there, and you’ve done nothing about it. Tell me, John, where have your standards gone?” Harry said as soon as he walked into the sleek office with a metal desk set up against the glass wall that overlooked the city, a balding man with grey tufts of hair standing with his right hip resting against the desk. While the view was nice, it was nothing compared to the one in his office.

Louis gave a tight lipped smile and managed to flip Harry off. “Sure! What should I do if I find yours?” A cackle was heard then the slamming of a door as Louis reached the supply closet and threw a peach colored top on. He was clashing, but didn't really care as the stethoscope was situated around his neck and everything was stuffed in the pockets again.

The chaos of the hospital was apparent when Louis stepped into the hallway again. A little girl wandered up to him and tugged at his shirt. When Louis looked down, chubby arms went up, making him grin as he settled the toddler on his hip and headed for the elevators again thinking she was an escapee from the pediatric ward. Peeking at the hospital bracelet on her, he noted the doctor was none other than Harry and gave a snort, “Hey Styles! Recognize this patient?”

Harry stayed in the doorway, not wanting to walk into the room, but also wanting to hear what John had to say, and have a good chance at escaping if he needed to. “Harry, I do not care to get into your childish fight with my nurse. I do, however, need to discuss--” John was zoned out when a voice, none other than the annoying shit Harry had just left three minutes ago, began to yell behind him. “Dear god, save me now,” Harry grumbled to the white ceiling, even though he didn't necessarily believe in god and all that mumbo jumbo shit.

He stepped out of John’s rooms and closed the door, silencing the man's voice that began to grow in volume when he realized Harry wasn't paying attention. “Hey, Aspen, what are you doing out of your room?” He asked the toddler, grinning when her small arms began to wave when she seen Harry. “You must have snuck out while Mama was getting you food, huh?” He shook his head and took the little girl from Louis, completely ignoring the nurse in the hideous scrubs. Aspen has been his patient for a little under a year, and the wheezing he heard when the little girl moved to hug him made him inwardly flinch. She had horrible lungs, and was on the donor list but if she didn't get the transplant in three months, she wouldn't have a chance. Her condition has already progressed, and you could see she was getting tired of fighting, even if she didn't know what she was fighting for.

If Louis caught wind that he wasn't on the list of people Harry liked, he’d do everything in his power to annoy the surgeon. He knew how to make himself a nuisance without the other person knowing and without making it obnoxiously known. When the little girl that Harry identified as Aspen began to lean toward the doctor, did Louis pause to hold her out to him.

The rasping noise the little girl made wasn't lost to Louis as he leaned in to whisper to Harry, “Bad lungs I presume? She was coughing when I picked her up and unable to catch her breath.” Reaching a hand out, he lightly touched the little girl’s back, slightly amazed at how Harry’s demeanor seemed to change around children. He’d be a good daddy.  _Shut up, Louis!_ His inner voice snapped.

Harry leaned back on his heels, inching both him and Aspen back enough Louis could no longer touch her, but he did it in a subtle way, just making it look like he was shifting his weight. He understood the young man knew of Aspens condition, and knew how to treat a patient, but Aspen was off limits. She was a special patient of Harry's, something the little girl knew, a secret the two shared. “She's supposed to be in bed with her oxygen mask. Donny the Dino is lonely, Bugsy. Shall we go find him?” Harry asked the blonde toddler in a soft voice, knowing she didn't do well when people rose their voices. That's why it always surprised him when she wandered off alone in this crowded, overactive hospital. New people usually terrified her, but leaving her room meant she got to see Harry, and it happened nearly every morning.

With both fingers jammed into her mouth to muffle the coughs, she kept a steady stare at the smaller man, a hand clinging to the front of Harry’s scrubs for protection. A quick shake of her head and Aspen buried face in the purple scrubs. “Don't wanna go back to bed. Wanna play!” Aspen said quietly, pulling a finger out of her mouth to look up at Harry.

Louis tried not to notice the now space between Harry and him and the fact that Aspen was no longer within touching distance. The big bad doctor had a soft side? Opening his mouth to speak, a person in the background caught his eye and a smile crossed his face, “Alex! You made it!” Stepping away from the baby and Harry, he ran across the hallway to throw arms around a black haired fellow with various facial piercings. “Thank god!”

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise as he turned to watch the two men meet in an intimate hug, Louis being lifted off the ground by the buff looking man. “Go to school, Bugsy, or you'll end up with a man like that,” Harry said, blowing out a deep breath. He knew judging someone he hadn't met based on his piercings was wrong, because he too had a wild stage and had a body full of tattoos, but the man with black hair looked like trouble. He was curious about the couple, if they were even that, but with a soft pat on his chest, he grinned down at Aspen and nodded. “Yes, I have time for apple juice. Let's go find Donny so he can join us,” he moved to girl so she was resting on his hip, an arm wrapped around her back, and they began the short distance to her room.

Ignoring the fact that Harry and Aspen were walking away, Louis kept his friend in a tight hug, not ready to let go of him yet. “So, where's the guy you got matched to?” As the words left his mouth, a red-haired male came up to stand by the two, clearing his throat. The black haired male playfully rolled his eyes as he broke the embrace between Louis and him to hug the new guy and kiss him hard on the lips. “Lou, meet Ed. Ed, this is my best friend Louis.” Taught to be polite, Louis offered out a hand to the man, but was cut off when Ed reached out to hug Louis. “Nice to meet you! Sorry, a handshake is too formal. I'm a hug man.”

It was then that Louis remembered Harry. Turning just in time to see the two walk off, he gave a laugh and pointed at the doctor’s retreating back. “At least you got a nice one. Imagine being married to Dr. Styles.”

Due to this floor of the hospital being somewhat quiet, Louis’ words carried through the hallway and wrapped around Harry's head before snaking into his ears and hissing at his brain.  _Imagine being married to Dr. Styles._ “A multi millionaire who is featured in countless magazines and is on high demand for interviews. Tell me, Tomlinson, does that sound like a man who cares rather you find me suitable to marry or not? Because at least I can say I haven't been vomited on in the past hour,” Harry said, turning around to look at Louis as he walked backwards, right eyebrow inclined. “It isn't social hour. Get to your scut work before I inform Dr. Hackles that you are slacking off and getting paid to stand around in mismatched scrubs with a ginger and a boy with daddy issues,”

“It just shows that this city lacks entertainment value so they do the same old tired interview with superstar surgeon Harold Styles. Woopty doo!” Louis twirled a finger around and gave his friends an apologetic look, “I'm actually going on my break,” He plucked phone out of his pocket to peek at the time, seeing he had a notification and swallowed hard, “Shit. I got matched.”

Snapping back to the present, he threw an arm around Alex and his husband, “Shall we go dine in the cafeteria? There's also a cafe two floors down that's got decent food?” Alex shrugged right as Ed said he was craving Chinese. “Oh, good idea. I want orange chicken and lo mein!”

Harry had a snarky remark to bark back at Louis, but the child in his arms began to cough, her chest rattling as she fought for a chance to breathe. Casting a glance back at the three men, Harry glared at Louis then took of running, dashing towards Aspen’s room. He kept a hand cupped on the back of her head, squishing it to his chest so it didn't flop around. “I need a wheelchair,” Harry called over his shoulder to a nurse he passed just before he reached her room. He grabbed the portable oxygen machine that had the small child mask and set Aspen in the wheelchair provided for him and slipped it on her face.

“Hi, beautiful,” he mumbled to the girl, teeth showing as he grinned at her. He brushed a stray piece of her light blonde hair off her face, then grabbed the green dinosaur with purple spots off the bed. “Come on, let's go down to the cafeteria to get our Apple juice,” he said, moving behind the girl to hide his wide eyes and erratically beating heart. She was getting worse, and he knew her three month deadline was quickly shortening. He didn't doubt she had less than a month to live now. “And pan-sakes!” She said, voice muffled and breathy as she clutched the dinosaur to her chest.

All Louis had to do was change into clothed that would be acceptable for the outside world, what he didn't expect was the head nurse to inform him that due to a full house, nobody was allowed off hospital property unless their shift was over. “Thanks Nina.” Louis cursed in French under his breath. Quickly changing into a pair of lilac scrubs, he met up with his friends. “Sorry guys, change of plans. Gotta eat in the cafeteria, I'm not allowed to leave.” Ed and Alex gave a shrug, both easy to please and figuring they were hungry enough for any kind of food.

As they took the elevator to the cafeteria, Louis brought up the email. He was to meet his match two months from today at the center he registered himself at. Now he was going to worry himself to death until the actual date came up. Pushing a hand through his caramel fringe, he joined his friends at the line to get their food and drinks then turned around to see where they could sit. As luck would have it, the only spot open in the place was next to Dr. Styles and Aspen. Louis would rather eat standing up, but he reluctantly walked over to the duo’s table and quietly sat down on the far end.

After ordering them both chocolate chip pancakes, Harry wheeled Aspen over to the table, then returned back to the counter to retrieve their food, Apple juices, and pay. “Here you go, lovely,” he said to the little girl, placing the blue tray stacked with a mountain of pancakes in front of her before he sat across from her. He grinned across the room at Rose, Aspen’s mom, and nodded when the woman mouthed ‘sorry’ before pointing at her phone. Wasn't like this wasn't their morning routine, anyway.

He was just covering both of their plates, well, dowsing Aspen's, in syrup when a chair at the far end of his table scraped across the tiled floor. He glanced up and groaned, face palming himself. “For the love of g-- Do you enjoy bugging me?” Harry asked the man he absolutely loathed, especially today. He was silently pleased he had changed into matching scrubs, but he didn't comment on it. Why give him the satisfaction of letting him know he noticed his outfit?

Aspen eyed the pancakes, little hand reaching up to push the mask off her face as she picked up the fork and tried to cut off her own bite, managing to jerk the tray so syrup went flying and the topmost pancake threatened to topple over. “Oops.” Aspen stuck her finger in the syrup puddle on the table then looked at Harry with a grin.

Quietly eating his food - chicken, stuffing, corn and a couple pudding cups, when Harry had to put in his two cents. “This is the only table open. I'm on my side, you're over there. Live with it.” Ed and Alex were silently watching the exchange, glances being thrown. Leaning over, Alex gave Ed a nudge, “You can literally cut the sexual tension between these two with a knife.” Turning to face the doctor and nurse, he gave them a wink, “Get a room already.”

Harry was in the middle of cutting up Aspen's pancakes, after he mopped up the sticky mess of syrup with a napkin, when the idiot who clearly had daddy issues far deeper than Harry initially thought, made such an idiotic comment. “I'm a surgeon. I'm supposed to save lives with these hands, not take them,” Harry said, dead serious. If he was left alone in a room with Louis, that would end with him killing the annoying boy. It wasn't like he hasn't toyed with the idea before, but he wasn't a murdered. He was a healer, one who just had dark thoughts and sometimes enjoyed picturing people's deaths.

Aspen looked up at Harry with bright eyes and tried to mimic Alex with a wink, but both eyes closed and that made her giggle and Harry laugh. “Good job, Bugsy,” he praised the little girl, ruffling the hair on her head and completely aware of the eyes focused on them. “One more comment from any of you, and it'll be the last thing you say,” he glared at the three of them, gave Louis a pointed look, then returned to his meal. It was such an incredulous thing to even say to him. Louis wasn't his type, he was far from it, and wasn't it obvious enough that Harry hated him?

The only person who would actually be affected by that threat was Louis. Alex worked at the local library and he didn't know what Ed did, but he was pretty sure the ginger haired one wasn't employed at the hospital as Louis knew almost everyone by not only face, but by name. Leaning forward to place elbows on the table, he chewed his food slowly. “By the way  _Doctor_ Styles. We’ve been paired up for a minor procedure on a five month old. Actually, I was assigned it and they needed a surgeon to help so I said you.”

Louis got up to grab himself a couple cartons of chocolate milk then went to sit back down. “So, Alex and Ed. When is the wedding?”

Harry already knew this. He had seen it on the board earlier. The infant had spent its entire life in the nursery on ivs and medication due to the lovely problem his parents passed down to him. He had pyloric stenosis, which was when the bottom lining of the stomach thickened and wouldn't allow the child to digest any food, so anything he ate ended up coming back up, which was slowly starving him. They were doing a minor surgery where they would go in with a camera and tube through small incisions in the stomach, and remove built up tissue. The recovery time for the child was faster this way, and not as invasive.

Facing his body away from them, Harry began to talk with Aspen though he was really listening in on the conversation. He heard something about a wedding, but didn't get the chance to hear the response because a body was plopping next to him and slim fingers were wrapping suggestively around his upper thigh, making him flinch slightly. “Scarlette, leave. I've been perfectly clear, we are over,” Harry hissed quietly to her, eyes focused on a small dot of syrup on the table that Aspen had accidently dropped from her fork. This was the last thing he needed. He didn't want Louis to have even more ammunition to harass him with during the day.

It made Louis sad seeing a child sick in the hospital, he almost said “fuck it” and made sure he wouldn't have to work with kids, but at the last minute he changed his mind and became a pediatric nurse, one who constantly sneaks into the NICU wing to fawn over the newborn babies. He pushed his try away after taking the last bite then scooped the whipped cream off one of the pudding cups and ate it. Louis kind of wished he’d grabbed a piece of pie or cake instead.

The overpowering smell of a flowery perfume came rushing at him and Louis managed to let out a cough. “Christ. Who bathes in their perfume?” Along with his lungs screaming in agony, he could feel a headache starting behind his eyes. Pushing back his chair, Louis mumbled a quick excuse before running for the bathroom. Doing his business with his inhaler then dry swallowing a couple Advil, he wet down a couple paper towels and rubbed them over his face before exiting the bathroom to return to the table.

Scarlette scoffed and turned to Louis, ready to rip his smug ass face off his head when a hand was suddenly grabbings hers and yanking her towards a hard, firm chest. “I knew you weren't done with me,” she purred, fingernail scratching down his chest as she snuggled into his constricting arms.

“I am completely done with you, but there is a child present and I do not want to make a scene. Turn around and walk away right now, or the entire hospital staff will know of your little kink,” Harry snapped in her ear, countless nights of her dressed in a onesie with a binky in her mouth floating to mind. Aside from her obvious faults, she was a good fuck, but she was boring. Harry really was ready to move on and find someone else who didn't constantly need to be told she was a good girl. “You have problems, Scarlette. It's your choice rather you want them out or not,”

Aspen watched the scene with wide eyes. Thinking the woman was hurting Harry, she gave a yell then pointed and started rambling stuff off in pretty much nonsense, but with a serious look on her face. Once she was done, Aspen shoved more pancake into her mouth, coughing around the food and pressing sticky hand to keep it in.

Louis squished his mouth to the side having caught the tail end of the Harry and Scarlette drama then Aspen scolding her. The two year old was adorable and apparently thought the world of Harry as she made to climb out of the wheelchair, obviously sick of being restrained. Turning back to his friends, he sat down by Ed and smiled, “So when's the wedding? I get to be best man right Alex?” He gave the man a wink, chuckling. Alex and Louis had a past that started around Christmas in kindergarten when Alex soothed Louis after he vomited under the tree to trying each other out and realizing they made better friends. Louis knew he was gay from the start.

Scarlette, looking much like a fish out of water, opened and closed her mouth before she stood up suddenly, causing her chair to tip back, and slapped Harry's cheek hard before she took off running. “I hate you!” She yelled at Harry, sobbing because the man was cruel enough to use what they did in the bedroom against her. But what she was most upset over was that they were over. She thought Harry loved her.

Caressing his stinging cheek, Harry flexed his mouth and looked up at Aspen just in time to see her toppling over the edge of her wheelchair. The crazy drama with Scarlette was forgotten, as well as his sore cheek, and he acted before he even thought, catching Aspen by her upper arm. He drug her up from her seat and set her in his lap, trying hard to swallow his heart that had lurched into his throat. “You can't do things like that, Bugsy. You could get hurt,” Harry lightly scolded the girl, sighing in relief when Rose came over. He enjoyed the little girls company, he truthfully did, but today was a bad day. He was on edge and irritated, and with a glance to his left, he could see the main source of his problems today.

The woman hitting Harry made Aspen stare again. Her big brown eyes filled with tears as she reached a chubby hand to Harry wanting to comfort him like her mommy did when she got hurt. Or maybe she was overly tired, whimpering when Harry scolded her and starting to cry more. Upon seeing Rose coming over, Aspen shook her head firmly and dug fingers into the front of Harry’s scrubs, clinging for dear life.

Meanwhile, Louis, Ed, and Alex watched the Scarlette drama with wide eyes. One of them whispering that this was better than a soap opera. Louis fought back a giggle at seeing the slap and hearing the woman confess that she hated Harry. As she walked by to exit, Louis coughed loudly, disguising the word SLUT under it.

Harry looked down at the tiny hand fisting his shirt, up to Rose, then down to Aspen. “Bugsy, I have to go. Let mama take you upstairs, and I'll be up there in a while with ice-cream,” Harry said, the promise working because three seconds later she was letting go and leaning towards Rose. “You're too good to her. Say bye to Dr. Styles, Asp,” Rose said to her daughter after she took her from Harry's arms and put her in her wheelchair, followed by her mask being put back on. “Bye-bye,” Aspen said, grumbling as she situated the mask.

When the woman began walking away, Harry turned to look at Louis and his group of misfit weirdos. “Your breaks over. I expect half of the cases from the scut pile to be finished by three, or you're off the surgery,” he growled, leaving his and Aspen's mess. He had patients to check and things to do. “By the way,  _Tomlinson,_ because you felt the need to snort baby powder, you owe me a new iPad,” Harry said as he walked away from the table, everyone in the lunchroom hearing what he had said.

The threesome in the corner had started a new conversation as Dr. Styles seemed busy with the little girl and her mother. Louis pulled up his Facebook to show off the new kitten he’d adopted over the weekend with plans to create an Instagram for her entitled Abby The Tabby. Soon pet pictures were being passed around and cooing was heard. It was almost like a group of women were sitting there.

Louis was about to get up to throw his cartons away when Styles once again decided to establish his dominance. Turning to face the taller man, Louis pulled some hand sanitizer from his pocket and squirted it onto his hands. “First of all, Styles, you're not my immediate supervisor so I don't take orders from you and two,  _I_ _,_ let me stress,  _I_ , invited you to the procedure so if anyone's firing anyone from it, it's me.” Dainty fingers brushed over his purple scrub top as he replaced the sanitizer. He wasn't going to give Harry the satisfaction of replying to the baby powder comment as he instead turned to his friends, “Call me later. I'm off this weekend so maybe we can go clubbing.”

Rather than making a scene in the lunchroom, Harry paused outside the double doors and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl in place. He didn't know where this sudden burst of sass came from Louis, or courage, really. Before he would let Harry boss him around and do with him as he pleases, and now that he had actually started to grow a backbone, Harry needed to set some ground rules. He was pissing the older surgeon off.

When he head the three very feminine men bid their goodbyes and finally break apart after an emotional hug, Harry pushed up off the wall and watched as Ed and his husband walked out, followed by the small boy in the lilac scrubs that made his eyes stand out. “Wait,” Harry barked, grabbing him by the arm. He gently, just so he couldn't get on trouble, pushed Louis against the wall and placed a hand next to his shoulder, not touching him, but also letting him know he wasn't to move. To people passing, it looked as if they were having a friendly conversation, but then burning eyes, lit by a flame of anger, met Louis’ and the small boy visibly shrunk back, knowing now it was anything but friendly.

“Regardless of what you think, I am the chief of surgery. I can kick off any person I want, and nobody will question me. And if you honestly think I won't do something about your defiency, you are mistaken. You will do as I say, when I say it, and if you have a problem taking orders from me, I'm sure you can take it up with John,” Harry said, finding himself hovering over Louis, noses nearly brushing, by the end of his little rant. Long, slim fingers dressed with numerous rings raked through Harry's hair, snagging on a few pieces.

A hand went up to wave at another person he knew in the cafeteria as he followed the couple outside. “Call me later, remember..or text.” Louis waved bye to them as they walked off. Thankfully Alex visited him enough at his job to know his way around, but he still kept watch until the two were out of sight. Sighing, he pulled out his daily planner to check if he had anything important to do. Nope, his schedule was clear until the minor procedure in a couple hours.

“Wha?!” Not expecting to be grabbed, he dropped the planner and was met with the green eyes of Doctor Styles. He blinked rapidly at the older man, really having nowhere to go as he was pretty much being held against his will for the time being.

So that was it? The pretty boy surgeon was feeling threatened because the nurse has claws and wasn't letting anyone push him around? With how close Harry was, really all he had to do was tilt head up and peck the man on the lips. That is, if he wanted to. “I think I will go have a discussion with John over his star surgeon threatening little ol’ me.” Louis pulled out a tape recorder and snapped it to stop with a smirk. There wasn't a tape inside, he used it mostly for dictating his charts when there wasn't time to write it down, but he forgot in his rush to work to put a new one in. How lucky was that?

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Louis’ hand away. “I believe that was recording about as much as I believe you are a hetero man,” he said, eyeing the black box. He could clearly see there was no tape inside, and that Louis was bluffing, though he did have a nice poker face. “But why don't we go upstairs now, yeah? Play out your little lie and show John the tape. I'll go along with it.” He grinned and brushed a hand down his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles on his lab coat and making it so it no longer hung crooked on his shoulders.

A scoff and Louis stared up at Harry. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he grabbed the surgeon by the lapels of his lab coat and kissed him hard on the lips. A hand sneaked into his pocket to pull out his phone and pushed play. The “threat” Harry used moments before coming out clear from the speakers, “Still think I was bluffing?” He ducked under Harry’s arm and started to walk off, a shit eating grin on his face. Louis wasn't a tattle tale though, he was never going to run to John. He detested the man and his odd orange tan that resembled Trumps. How was that man in charge?!

Harry was momentarily stunned by what had just happened, that his brain didn't process what Louis had done, or said, until he was already a retreating back in the sea of people. “It's on,” he yelled, hoping Louis had heard it, before he scrubbed at his lips and began to walk in the opposite direction Louis did, towards the stairs rather than the elevator. He didn't make it no more than three feet before he noticed a blue book of the floor with pretty little flowers decorating the outside flap, and the name  _Louis Tomlinson_ was written in pretty cursive on the first white page. Grinning devilishly, Harry grabbed the book and stuffed it into his pocket, keeping it there until he had time to go through it, and once again made his way up to the third floor.

He was breathing hard by the time he pushed through the door on the third level, but the work out had given him a chance to burn off some of his anger. Now he could focus on his work and the day and not worry about how irritating Louis was, or why the fuck he had kissed him. He couldn't afford thinking of those things, so he shoved them in a vault in his brain, locked it and threw away the key, then picked up a few charts to go through. Today wasn't completely hopeless, if he managed to steer clear of Louis. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to all of you who have already commented and gave kudos to our story! I didn't expect to get so many in one night, and to thank ya'll, I bring you the next chapter!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

The nurses’ station was Louis’ sanctuary for the time being. He set an alarm for ten minutes before he had to meet Harry for the procedure. Quickly opening the chart on the first pile, he started filling them out in robot mode letting his nurse instinct take over until the alarm jolted him and he glanced at the clock. Throwing the chart into the out basket, he made his way up to Jacob’s room. “Hi baby boy,” Louis grinned at the sleepy looking infant as he scooped him up and went for the elevator.

Gently rocking the infant in his arms, Louis headed for the OR the procedure would be done in. Laying the baby on the table, Jacob instantly started fussing and wailing. “Shhh...it’s ok, Peanut. Shhh.” There was nobody there yet so Louis picked the distraught little boy back up to try to calm him down.

Harry had walked around the third and second floor, talking to patients waiting for surgery and checking on recovering patients. He discharged three of his patients that were all doing amazing, then told a nurse to have OR two prepped and ready. He then went to his office and dropped off his stethoscope and lab coat, and grabbed his favorite flowered surgical cap and tied his hair up in a bun. He hated all the questions he got for his long locks, but he would endure all of them if it meant Casey, one of his patients that was twelve and has had cancer for more than half of her life, got to have her beautiful brown hair again. Nobody knew of his secret reasons, though, and nobody needed to.

He slipped on his surgical cap as he made his way to OR two. When he reached it, he put on his surgical boots and tied the mask around his neck, leaving the other end untied, before he began scrubbing his hands and arms. He was strict when it came to cleanliness, and made sure he was completely scrubbed up and clean before he shut off the water and dried his hands, followed by two nurses helping him on with his surgical gown and gloves. “Where the hell is my baby?” He asked after walking into an empty OR. He expected Jacob to already be in here and put under, but nobody was in here aside from the selected nurses and two residents. “Where's Louis?”

Closing eyes, he walked the baby around the hallway as Jacob seemed to be getting stressed. He walked back to the OR figuring he still had time, but once he looked up and saw the room with people in it. “Oops.” Louis popped his mask up and headed to the door of the OR and motioned for the surgical nurse to take the baby so Louis could scrub in. Only problem is, once the baby left his arms, Jacob was jostled out of his snooze and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Louis scrubbed himself in at record time, exchanging smiles with the scrub nurse as he rushed in the OR and over to the baby’s side. The anesthesiologist was having a difficult time keeping Jake’s head still long enough to keep the mask on. Louis shook his head then went to Jacob’s side to rub soothing circles into his hand and keep him still long enough to get him under. Avoiding Harry’s eyes, he took his place next to his favorite surgical nurse Anya.

Harry, arms still held up, waited off to the side for a good five minutes after the baby was put under before he moved to the side of the bed. Instantly, a nurse was standing behind him and tying his mask around his head, tugging it up so it slotted over his nose and brushed his eyelashes with every blink. He glanced down at the sleeping baby that looked so peaceful and calm, and sighed. He's had to go through so much and he's so young.

This surgery, pyloromyotomy, was easy enough and resulted in minor blood loss, but it was still a hard thing to witness. Glancing up at Louis, who was across the bed from him, Harry gave the nurse next to him instructions to finish preparing the child, which included covering his belly with betadine, a disinfectant soap/liquid, and putting up a small blue screen that blocked Harry's viewed the child's upper chest and face.

“Scalpel,” Harry said, eyes now focused on the child as he shut off the part of his brain he didn't need right now. Everything was forgotten but the task at hand, and he let himself get lost in his performance. He's done this surgery many, many times before, so he was able to quickly make the several small incisions before he was passed the two small tools he'd use. One was a camera, so he could see what he was doing, and the other was a small tool he would use to cut through the muscle fibers of the enlarged pyloric muscle in order to widen the opening into the intestine.

Not exactly an important part in the surgery, even though he’d been the one to pick Harry as the one to perform it, Louis could bore himself paying attention or whisper to Anya. He chose the latter, the head surgical nurse was keeping the procedure on track by conversing with Harry and handing him the correct instruments when asked. Looking Anya’s way he leaned in, careful not to brush against her and ruin the sterility of the room. Anya giggled softly and whispered back. The two conversed, keeping a close eye on Harry and the head nurse, just in case.

When the surgery was close to ending did Louis go quiet. He headed for the spot next to Harry, readying himself to pick up the baby and bring Jacob to the recovery room where he’d stay with the infant until he regained consciousness then Harry would be called in for a post-op check.

The two gabbing nurses annoyed Harry, and he was tempted to kick them out of his OR more than once, but he was too focused on what was going on to even care. After the surgery was done and everything was cleared off, Harry told the anesthesiologist to take the mask off so the infant could begin to wake up, though it would be at least an hour or two before the anesthesia would wear off. “Thank you all for helping this go by smoothly,” Harry said, nodding at each person, except for Louis, before he walked through the glass doors and took off his gown and gloves. He leaned against the sink and sighed, needing a moment or two to collect his thoughts and regain full control of his brain.

Not like Louis cared about the closing speech the surgeon gave at the end of the operation. All he cared about was picking up the sleeping baby and taking him to recovery. He was the last to exit the OR and start peeling gloves and mask and gown off and tossing it all in the bin by the door. Humming to himself, Louis met Anya at the sinks and chattered with her more about their upcoming weekend and such. He gave her a grin and lightly nudged her with his hip before shaking the excess water from his hands and drying them off. “See ya later!”

Hurrying back into the OR, Louis carefully gathered up Jacob and the blanket he’d been allowed to come in with. The baby looked so adorable peacefully sleeping. Minding the bandages on his belly, Louis covered the baby up more with the blankie then headed out of both sets of doors and to the hallway leading to the recovery wing. Thankfully, a nurse was standing there to direct Louis to an empty crib set up for Jacob and he laid the little boy in it and covered him up with the extra blanket. “Sweet dreams, buddy.”

Harry, after scrubbing his hands and arms, left the OR before he even seen Louis. He didn't want to deal with the looks and annoying questions and his usual asshole self, because he would end up up snapping and really losing his job. “I'm going out for dinner. Send all incoming patients to Dr. Sandy, unless they are an emergency and I'll have my pager on me,” Harry told the woman at the front desk. He took his cap off and set it in his office, then grabbed his pager and phone from his lab coat.

Bored already even though he’d been with the baby for twenty minutes, Louis fought to keep himself awake. He needed coffee. Rising to his feet, Louis pulled the scrub top off and threw it over his shoulder as he made his way out of the NICU to the closest employee lounge to grab a cup of black coffee. What Louis loved about the hospital was how they didn’t settle for anything cheap, the coffee maker was a keurig with name brand cups in it, instead of the off brand Great Value. Plunking a cup in, he pushed the machine on to wait for it to heat the water then headed out of the lounge to use the bathroom. His eyes were lowered to the side where he’d found a suspicious looking lump under his armpit two days ago and had been afraid to ask anyone about it. OK, not just  _anyone_ , he really wanted to tell Harry, he couldn’t explain why.

Finishing his business, he headed for the lounge again, peeking down the hallway just in time to see Harry exit his office. He gave a soft `oh` and hurried for the lounge, not wanting to be caught half naked in the hallways again, like it was something he did daily. It was, but Harry didn’t have to know about it.

Harry fished the keys out of his pocket and just as he was about to slide the key into the hole, he looked over his shoulder, the nagging feeling someone was watching him still not going away even though the hallway he was in was vacant. Scrubbing at his eyes, and figuring he was just being paranoid due to his lack of sleep, he locked his office door and took off towards the elevators. “Hey, Linda, have you seen my bag? I dropped it this morning and haven't seen it since,” Harry asked the passing nurse that was almost always on this floor. The woman looked up from the clipboard in her hand, and like clockwork, the end of the pen went into her mouth and her teeth began to work on it.  _Sanitary._

“Dylan picked it up. I put it under the desk in the nurses station. You can pick it up whenever,” she said, biting down on the pen before she popped it out of her mouth, a line of saliva sticking to it and dragging along with the pen, and patted Harry's shoulder. “Your iPad was gonzo. We threw it away, but John had us order you a new one,” she did this fake little laugh, and went to speak more, but Harry brushed her slobber covered hand away and cringed. “Go wash your hands, and keep the damn pen out of her mouth,” Harry said, disgust evident in both his voice and expression.

He brushed past her and as he walked by a sanitizer bottle with a little pump, he pressed down on it three times then moved the pool of sanitizing liquid up his hands and forearms. “Jesus Christ. You work in a hospital, not a Kindergarten class,” he called to the woman, not caring who heard him. Most considered him an ass and while that was partially true, he never said anything that wasn't true.

It was getting boring watching the kid. He didn't necessarily have to sit there the whole time, thank god. Standing up and flinching at the ache in his bottom, he wandered to the nurses’ station just in time to hear Harry go off on the nurse there. She wasn’t his favorite as she lacked any manners and obviously lived in a pig sty coming to work looking rumpled and smelling like stale tobacco smoke and something else he hadn't pinpointed. That's why Louis chose to buy his own pens and pencils, keeping them close by so nobody could get their hands on them.

Straightening his scrub top, Louis ignored Harry in favor of asking the sloppy nurse if any doctors had a free moment and if Louis could possibly steal it to ask them something. The nurse put a finger up as she finished scribbling something down on a chart then looked at the list of doctors present in the building and on call. “Sorry Louis, most are either taking an early dinner or told us not to bother them unless its an emergency, is it?” Louis shook his head and thanked her.

Harry watched the two exchange a very awkward conversation, but he didn't get to see how it ended before his elevator arrived. He stepped into the cart and pressed the button, not missing the way Louis glanced over his way before he quickly turned away. Grinning, Harry watched as the doors finally closed as he was greeted with his own reflection. Tired eyes, chewed lips, fuzzy hair. He looked like hell, but still, there was something about him that drew from his tiredness and made him sort of radiate a glow of energy. Shaking his head, he stepped off the elevator on the first floor and ignored everyone who greeted him or tried to speak with him as he left. He wanted to get out of here while he could.

He ended up choosing a deli two blocks from where he worked, and it was in walking distance so he didn't even have to fight with getting his car out of the parking lot. The sun hung high in the sky, and the birds chirped in the distance. He thought it was going to be a good day, or half day, but when you are a doctor, you are never off duty, as much as you may wish you were.

Which is why when Harry found himself standing in line to order his food, and an older gentlemen began to choke at a nearby table, he just ducked his head and pretended he didn't hear someone calling for a doctor.  _Five seconds._ If someone didn't help him in five seconds, Harry would, but then some bloody idiot had to call him out before he even reached three seconds.  _Bloody scrubs gave him away._ “You're a doctor! Help him!” Her high pitched, shrilly voice said, shattering the invisible glass dome he had around his head. He glared at the woman, but walked over to the man nonetheless and wrapped his arms around him, then did three forceful jerks and the man was spewing out a chunk of salami. “Chew your damn food,” Harry told the man, his somewhat good mood now completely ruined.

With no luck finding a doctor, Louis retreated back to Jacob’s room, ignoring the call of the nurse. Louis should have known better than to ask such a cryptic question in front of one of the hospital's gossipers. It was none of her business. He’d just try to grow some balls and get around to asking Harry. He had been hoping that curiosity would have Harry barging into the conversation asking to know why, that would have made it a whole lot easier.

Distracted by his thoughts, Louis grabbed a pen from his pocket then dug into the other for his daily planner. Brows furrowed when his search came up empty. He couldn't let anyone read that! Besides recording his tasks for the day, he made snide remarks in the margins about the staff. Thankfully, he didn't list names, but someone who had two brain cells to rub together could figure it out. He needed that book back!

“Veronica!” Flying up to the nurses’ station for the second time in a span of ten minutes, he all but ran behind the desk to go digging. “Louis, what are you doing?” Instead of answering, he cussed under his breath as his search was in vain. The book was obviously not here. “Fuck me running on a pogo stick!” Louis shrieked without giving a second thought.

Harry abandoned the idea of lunch and instead just grabbed a coffee from the stand outside the hospital and a muffin he could pick apart, but not eat. He wasn't really hungry these days, anyway. “How exactly would that work?” Harry asked as he leaned against the counter, eyebrows rose and cocky grin hidden behind his paper cup as he took a sip of his straight black coffee.  _That'll put some hair on your chest._ He had arrived here just in time to see a frantic Louis blurt out the first thing that came to mind, and if he was being completely honest, the back of his nasal passage still stung with the hot coffee that tried to shoot out of it.

His fingers twitched. Louis brought one up to nibble on the skin, not realizing that his thumb was sliding farther and farther into his mouth and he was pretty sure it looked like he was sucking on it. Jumping when Dr. Styles’ voice came out of nowhere, hand falling to his side as he itched frantically at it. “Very carefully,” Louis snapped. His nerves were fried. “Gotta go..time for a break!”

Bolting from the desk and to the sliding glass doors, he stepped out into the warmth of the afternoon and to his vehicle sitting in the employee parking lot. Unlocking the Honda, he slid behind the wheel and making sure nobody was nearby, pulled his green ratty blanket from the pocket behind the driver's’ seat and brought it up to his face. The softness soothing him instantly.

Oh, this was too good to just ignore. He had just witnessed Tomlinson sucking his fucking thumb, and any person near by would scold him if he didn't follow after the crazy ass kid and make fun of him for it, so that's exactly what he did. He ran after Louis, coffee and brown paper bag still in his hand, and watched as Louis slid into a surprisingly nice car and pulled out some ratty blanket, that was honestly only hanging on by a few threads, and rubbed it against his face. For the first time ever, well since Harry's known him, to boy looked completely at peace with himself.

 _Too easy._ Harry stalked over to the car and lifted up his hand to knock on the window, but just as his fingers ghosted across the cool glass, he pulled his hand back and retreated to stand in the shadows the car next to Louis’ cast. This wasn't just some freak out… Louis was a fucking little, and Harry wouldn't have even realized it if he hadn't been watching him as he dug under his seat and pulled out a blue binkie before he popped it into his mouth. “Jesus fucking Christ. The kid was on his mum’s tit too long,” Harry said, cursing under his breath.  _What the fuck was wrong with the nurses in this hospital??_

Relaxed now with the binky in his mouth, he happily let it bob under his nose as he leaned against the headrest. Soft music was playing in the background and his alarm was set to let him know when his twenty minute break was over. Blue eyes popped open when he heard what sounded like footsteps approaching the car. Swiping the binky from his mouth and replacing it with a piece of bubble gum, he shoved the blanket under his bum then rolled the window down to look around. The lot was empty.

“Paranoid.” He mumbled to himself. Seeing the alarm was about to go off, he rolled the window back up and shoved the blanket under a coat he had laying in the passenger seat. Blowing a bubble, he re-locked the car then headed back for the hospital, not seeing Harry standing in the shadows.

Harry didn't move the entire time he had been standing there, afraid Louis would see him and their relationship would move from them hating each other, to then hating each other and having it be too awkward to look at one another, or even bicker back and forth. When Louis disappeared through the hospital doors, Harry offered his muffin to a homeless man then he walked around the hospital and took the side door, that led straight to the stairs, and took two of the steps at a time until he reached the floor with his office. “Anything?” He asked a nurse he passed, and when she shook her head, he went straight to his office and shut the door.

A closed door usually means Harry didn't want anyone to fuck with him, and he was hoping everybody would leave him the fuck alone. He only had five hours left on this shift. Five hours and he could go home.  _To nothing._ He tried picking up a stack of papers to go through, but the coat draped over the back of his chair got the best of him and he ended up digging through the pocket for the small book. “Let's see what goes on inside your fucked up mind, kid,” Harry mumbled to himself under his breath, skilled fingers flipping the book open to the first page.

Five minutes after Harry walked past the station did Louis pass by. “Oh Louis! Dr. Styles is available? You said you had a question for a doctor?” Veronica said, seeing the small nurse approach. His eyes got wide, it was the one he'd been trying to approach, but he couldn't muster up the courage. “There’s nobody but Har..Dr. Styles? Shit..I’ll just deal with it myself.” He turned to walk away, remembering he dropped his book somewhere. “Anybody turn in a blue book? Its my planner and I feel lost without it.”

Again a dead end. Louis walked away from the desk to Jacob's room. He really had to find that book before anyone did, it was sort of crucial. He could feel the urge to put his thumb in his mouth as he balled up his fists and entered the baby’s room. Seeing Jacob wide awake, he cooed and proceeded to change his diaper. “Better get Dr. Styles in here for your check, then you can go back to your room.”

Rushing to Harry’s office, he gave a couple knocks then walked in. “Jacob is awake and ready for yo - where did you get that?” Recognising the book in Harry’s hands as his planner, Louis turned a bright red and ran out of the office.

Harry flipped through the book, speechless and humored by what he found. There was numerous comments about a bunch of different residents and nurses, and even a few of the patients, but the person most wrote about in the side margarines was none other than Harry styles.  _Curly haired dickhead made me clean the patient's bed pans. I wonder what he'd look like if I dumped the shit on his desk._ That one was his favourite out of all of them, but it was honestly hard to choose. He flipped through page after page, so engrossed in what was written he didn't hear the knocks on the door until it was too late.

He glanced up from the book just in time to see a bright red Louis running out of the room, and Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel any pleasure in seeing how embarrassed the boy looked. Closing the book, Harry shut it in his desk drawer and locked it before he started after Louis, lab coat once again draped over his shoulders. “Call social services and let them know Jacob is awake,” Harry told a man behind the desk as he passed. Jacob was a ward of the state, and social services have been putting off adopting him out until he had a clean bill of health. Now that the surgery was done with, they could have the couple that's been interested in him come and fill out the papers.

“Doctor McAsshole was just harassing one of the new doctors. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but he looked like he was pissed off and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that wrath. I bet he'd be a great fuck when he's all hot and bothered like that,” Harry recited a paragraph he had read from the book as he walked into Jacob's room, where Louis was curled up on a chair.

If Louis wasn't embarrassed enough, his face continued to heat up at the fact that Harry had memorized it to quote back to him, especially the part that maybe was a fantasy of his as Harry was good looking.

Ignoring the doctor, Louis perked up when a fellow nurse came in and handed a piece of paper to him. Thanking her, he glanced down at it then slid it into his pocket. “Are you a happy boy?” He looked over at the baby who was staring at Harry with a big grin on his face, obviously feeling ten times better than he did before the surgery.

Harry walked over to the bed, ignoring his curiosity over the note Louis got, and gently poked the infant's stomach, just feeling to see if there was any tenderness or bloating. When the baby only let out a little laugh, Harry picked him up and cradled him in his arm, careful of the wires and so he didn't put any pressure on his stomach. “Can I get a--” Harry let what he was asking die on his lips when he was passed a bottle. Nodding at the male nurse who left, the only male nurse he could stand, he walked past Louis and set in the chair. He needed to see if Jacob could keep his food down.

Biting down on his lip when the baby’s attention was stolen by Harry, he took out the note he'd been given and quietly guffawed at what was written. It was high school-ish to send notes, but it was sometimes easier than texting, especially when certain supervisors were on duty. Using the table next to him, he scrawled out a reply and shoved it back into his pocket.

Turning to watch Harry and Jacob, he almost snickered when the infant fussed at the bottle and turned head away from it. For once, Louis didn't voice his opinion, instead choosing a different route. “So Harry, if someone had a suspicious lump under their armpit, what would you tell them to do about it?”

Harry didn't answer Louis for a few seconds. He struggled with Jacob for a little while before the infant realized what was being offered to him, then he greedily began to suck the nipple, fisted hands resting on either side of the bottle. “I would tell them to go to the doctors and have it checked out, then biopsied to see if it is cancerous or not, especially since their lymph nodes are located underneath their armpits. Which, you may know, can mean you have cancer if your lymph nodes start to swell or grow lumps,” Harry said, glancing up at Louis. “Then I'd tell them they're an idiot for asking a doctor “hypothetical” questions instead of taking action and seeing if they have tumors or not,” his eyebrow slowly raised in a I-know-it’s-you-idiot-stop-pretending sort of way, and he smirked. “Is little Louis scared of asking Dr. McAsshole to check out his lump?”

The way Harry put it sounded so  _dirty._ Glancing at the doctor, Louis began to squirm. “Look, I’ve seen it done so many times, but I'm not a huge fan of needles, so shut up.” Louis grumbled. He went for the note in his pocket and uncapped a pen to scribble something else. Of course, Harry would see through Louis’ question and know it was him. “At least it's not by my balls or anything.” Shut UP, Louis!!!

Harry removed the empty bottle from the babys mouth and moved him to his shoulder so he could burp him. He was looking at a spot on the floor, but his attention was focused on the crinkling paper now shoved in Louis’ pocket.  _What the fuck did it say?_ “Ignoring your comment about your balls, because I don't even want to think about them, I can perform an open surgery and put you under general anesthesia. The procedure will take around 45 minutes, and this way I'll be able to do the biopsy without listening to you hyperventilating or chance you passing out,” he said, seeing a plus in either situation. Louis passes out, no talking. Louis is put under general anesthesia, no annoying ass thumb sucker for a few hours.

A sly grin crossed Louis’ face. “Liar. I've seen the way you stare at my ass. Why do you think I'd constantly drop things in front of you?” Panic took over the grin, as he grabbed a burp rag and gently pushed Jacobs head up to lay the rag on Harry’s shoulder. “Sorry buddy,” Louis whispered to the baby when his eyes got wide. Leaning forward to rest elbows on his knees, “Yeah, except i'd rather avoid being put under. Im paranoid about everything. I have never had surgery or a major medical procedure done so let me mentally shit myself.”

Harry gagged for show, but didn't exactly deny that he stared at Louis’ ass. He did, even though most of the time they just drifted over to it unintentionally. He had the ass of a girl, who wouldn't stare at it? “Personal space, Gollum,” Harry said, leaning as far back as he could in his chair when a sudden draft passed through the room and Louis’ strawberry scented shampoo wafted up Harry's nose and wrapped around him like a warm blanket, reminding him of those summer days he used to go to his grandfather's farms and pick the strawberries off the vines. “I don't trust that you won't move while you are “mentally shifting yourself”,” Harry said, hand rubbing the baby's back. “One twitch from you when we do this, and you'll be put under.”

The gag made Louis laugh, Harry was only contradicting himself. Really? Lord of the Rings reference? “Obviously you have never dealt with a baby before as i saved your scrubs from being puked on.” He made a happy face when Jacob looked at him, causing the baby to giggle then reach up to yank Harry's long locks - much like Louis ever dreamed of doing himself, thank you very much. “Do you even know how to put someone under?”

Harry glanced down at the baby, then up at Louis. Saving his scrubs? He didn't care about a little baby vomit. It wasn't like he was the idiot who left his extra pair of scrubs at home, anyway. “I'm not an idiot, Louis,” he growled low in his throat and slowly uncurled the baby's fingers, then moved his hair so it was behind him and out of the baby's reach. Children and their damn need to yank on everything. “I've put more people under than weeks you've been alive,” he said, scoffing. “Take the child. You need to watch him for the next hour and make sure he keeps his food down, then come to my office and report back to me,” he handed the baby over to Louis, tossed the still clean burp rag into the crib, and stood up, crotch narrowly missing Louis’ face.

“By the way,” he began as he walked out of the room, shoes scuffing against the tiled floor. “I'm a better fuck when I'm in a good mood. When I'm pissy it ruins the mood,” he grinned at Louis’ reddening cheeks, winked, then walked away without another word.  _This was going to be fun._

Louis gladly took the baby. Jacob gave Louis a wide grin before vomiting down the front of his scrubs. Of course he would. It just wasn’t Louis’ day at all. Standing up, he gingerly held the baby to the side that wasn't too badly stained and headed for the locker room for his third - or was it fourth? costume change of the day. He figured Jacob was sick of lying in the bed and could use a change of scenery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the positive support you guys have been giving us! I can't believe so many of you have enjoyed this story, and it's only been up for two days! It's crazy!! I hope we don't let any of you down.
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Xx

After an hour of no more incidents, Louis reluctantly laid the baby back down for a nap and retreated to Harrys office. He gave a knock then waltzed right in. “Ok. Im here.”

Harry had, in the free hour, managed to catch up on most of the paperwork, and even get two chapters done of the book John insisted he wrote. He wasn't just a well known surgeon, but he was also one of the best diagnosticians in the world. Although that wasn't his designated title, he still had it. When he had first went to medical school, it was to study and learn the complex ways diagnosticians work, but after graduating from medical school, he did it all over again but this time to become a surgeon. Since the diagnosis title was still a fairly new title amongst the medical world, many people wanted to learn how they worked, how their brains thought and the gears rotated. So, he took advantage of it and began a medical novel that was to hit the shelves in the next year.

Looking up from his computer, Harry tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and waved Louis in. “How is he doing?” He asked, going back to typing on the computer. He wasn't busy, or didn't even need to focus on the screen, but he also didn't want to look at Louis. Responding to old emails was more appealing.

Before becoming a nurse was even a thought, Louis heard Harry’s name. His aunt, before her passing, had studied under him and gushed nothing but good things about the man and if Louis didn't know she was happily married, hed have thought Harry and her were having an affair. He was prepared to meet the man and idolize him, but Harry’s better-than-you attitude turned him off, though secretly he adored the man lusting after the way he looked and treated the younger patients.

“Good. He did vomit once after eating, but that was it. Went down for a nap nicely and he told me he loved pulling your hair and to come back so he can do it again.” Louis giggled. Leaning back in a chair, he gave a wide yawn, pressing a hand to his mouth. He made a mental note to grab some coffee right after this. “So yeah, I'm going to go.” He pointed over his shoulder at the door.

Harry's mouse hovered over the little red button to send the email, but at the last minute he decided to edit and revise it. Turns out that was a good idea because ninety percent of the writing was gibberish. Backspacing the entire email, Harry clicked the power off button on his motome and turned to look ar Louis. “I'm not helping you out because I like you. I'm helping you out so one day I can use the favor you owe me. That, and I have one condition to doing this, since I'm breaking a few rules by doing this for a “John Doe” patient,” he suddenly blurted, the conversation quickly shifting from Jacob to Louis’ possible tumor.

Figured. Harry wanted something to hold over his head to make sure Louis knew his place. He quit fiddling with the yarn bracelet around his petite wrist, a gift made especially for him by his five year old niece Adalynn. “First of all, you’re not breaking rules. i never said i wanted you to do it for free, as money isn’t an issue. Second, if you have me sign a form before the procedure, wouldn't that make it nice and legal?” Both feet went on the floor and he stared blue eyes into Harry’s green ones. “Now i got a question. When did you want to do this?”

Harry's lips pursed and he nodded, knowing he had still won. “Yes, money isn't an issue, but do you want chatty Gabby, the Medical technician, to blab your test results around the hospital, if it is a cancerous growth?” Harry asked, both eyebrows raising. He glanced at the clock hanging above the small sofa in his office, seeing he had a little under three hours left. “What time are you scheduled to leave?” He glanced down at Louis, quickly having to look away when the image of him sucking a binki popped into his head.  _He's still only a child…. Not that that excuses his childish tendencies or the fact that he still relies on binkies and blankets to calm him down._

Damn. He had forgotten about the gossip-fueled technician. The two hated each other, especially since Gabby, which Louis agreed wholeheartedly that the name was perfect for the bitch, tried to start a rumor about him and his best mate at the hospital, Zayn. Zayn and Louis had relentlessly tried to qualm the rumors, but nothing worked so they were forced to go higher up and speak to the chief of staff. The two were now on Gabby’s shitlist. Yawning again, Louis pulled his cell out to check the time, “15 minutes. It’s a short shift for me.”

Harry nodded and checked his schedule, groaning when he seen he was free. Today had been a long and boring day. “After you clock out, I can meet you in the clinic. It wasn't open today, since it was Sunday.” Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought over what he was about to do. It wasn't like this was the first time he was breaking a rule. He's broke more rules in his years at this hospital than lives he's saved, which honestly shouldn't reflect badly on the kind of person he was. But this was  _Louis._ The same man that annoyed Harry with every breath he took, and was just generally a nuisance. Was he willing to risk his… Well, not job, but put a dent in his and John's already wavering trust for him if he did, by chance, get caught.

“Also, we need to discuss my condition,” Harry piped up when Louis went to open his mouth. If Louis agreed to what he asked, then he had no problem doing this.

His stomach dropped when Harry said he had an opening today. Completely ignoring the groan, he brought a hand to his mouth to nibble on the skin again, desperately wanting to suck on the digit. “OK sure.” He could already tell Harry was going to get irritated with him and hed end up being put to sleep. Louis doubted there was an employee of the hospital who hadn't broken a rule, save for the suck-ups and extremely boring people, and maybe the eager and young candystripers.

It was rare for Louis to crave a cigarette, but the upcoming procedure and the fact that it was going to be performed by  _Harry_  rattled him. He wouldn't call it anxiety, more like he freaked out before something important and needed an outlet for it. “Yeah?”

Reaching into his desk, Harry grabbed a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth. He too was craving a cigarette, but he smokes regularly. The only time he doesn't is at work, because patients don't tend to enjoy the smell of smoke. Spinning around in his chair so he faced the glass wall that overlooked the lake, Harry rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. The sun was lowering, with each passing second, and Harry felt his energy go along with it. He was tired and done with today.

“You will do scut work for the next two weeks, and fetch my lunch everyday in that time period. If you are off a day, it won't count. It only counts if you are here,” Harry said, blowing a small bubble with the cinnamon flavored gum before he popped it with his finger.

“Fine. Can i go now?” He could hear the Marlboros calling his name from the car. The smell of cinnamon invaded his nostrils making him cringe. Cinnamon reminded him of an old teacher he hated, it turned him off and he wanted nothing more than to run now. When Harry gave him a nod, Louis sprinted for the time clock and punched out then ran through the corridor to the parking lot. Ripping open his car door, he went for the console where he stashed a nearly full pack of Menthol cigarettes and orange lighter. The first drag burned, his lungs were screaming but God did it taste good.

Harry arranged his desk so everything was back in order, then he, unknown to him, followed the same path Louis did. Tucked safely in his pocket was the key to the clinic, and when he reached the single door to find nobody was there, and all the lights were still off, he walked over to Louis’ car, but was cautious so he didn't see anything he didn't want to. First thing he noticed was the heavenly stench of cigarette smoke, followed by the nearly overwhelming stench of the same strawberry scent that lingered on Louis.

“That will kill you,” he said as he paused by the open door, hooking his arm over the top of it so his fingers brushed the inside glass. “What's the point in me trying to save your life, if you're going to just turn around and inhale all those harsh chemicals into your lungs?”

Seated inside his car, Louis had the seat pushed all the way back as he had an arm laid across his eyes and phone tucked under his chin, chatting away with a friend about their plans for tonight. “And you can stay over if you promise not to puke on my cat again. She was pretty pissed about needing a bath and clawed the fuck out of me.”

The sudden voice made Louis yelp. His phone went clattering on the floorboards of the car and the cigarette rolled down the front of his tee shirt. “Fuck! Warn me next time.” Reaching to grab the phone, he told the person he would call them later then set the device in the cupholder. “You were quick to chew that gum earlier, so you’re either an ex smoker or current smoker, which makes you a hypocrite.” Managing to get the cigarette out of his shirt, he let it fall to the cement and turned to lock his car. “It wasn't fifteen minutes was it?”

Harry chuckled under his breath at the shit show Louis’ entire life was and leaned down to peak his head in the car. “Current. Bum me a smoke?” He asked, eyeing the pack. Just from the color he could tell they were menthol, and while they weren't his go to brand, he didn't care. A niccy fix was a niccy fix, he wouldn't complain. He knew he should quit smoking, and his niece has asked him to countless times, but it was a nasty habit he just couldn't drop. He started it because he was stressed, then promised he'd stop when some of the stress in his life disappeared, but he realized a few years ago his entire life was just a rubber band ball made entirely out of stress bands that were on the verge of snapping. Quitting was out of the question. 

Sighing like it was some huge chore, Louis slid a cigarette from the pack and held it up to Harry’s lips, trying to stop himself from staring too long at them. Since he didn't get to finish his last one, Louis lit himself a new one. He re-locked the vehicle then hung the key ring around his finger, swirling it so metal banged against metal as he smoked and kept himself entertained.

Despite always having a clever retort to whatever Harry said and vice versa, standing in the parking lot alone with him was extremely awkward. He didn't know if he should start up a conversation or just remain quiet.

The buzz first started in Harry's brain, then it slowly slithered through his veins and created a nice buzzing sensation beneath his skin. He hasn’t had a cigarette for almost eight hours, and he decided there and then he would start smoking at work and just remember to bring an extra pair of scrubs. Going this long without a fix was too long.

He was already halfway done with his stoge when he turned to face Louis, the white stick dangling from his lips and creating a grey curtain of smoke that hid his face.“How's your boyfriend Zack?” He asked, just making casual conversation and purposely getting the airheads name wrong just to irritate Louis. He knew the oncologist wasn't romantically interested in Louis, considering he seen him making out with that brown haired jackass Liam in the supply closet once. He didn't understand what the two found in each other. Their jobs were the complete opposite of each other's. While Zayn was fighting to save lives, Liam was the morgue guy who spent his day cleaning up all the victims who trusted the idiot doctor with their lives. It truly was a pity.

Zack? It took a few minutes for Louis to figure out he meant Zayn. “ _Zayn_  Is fine. I'm absolutely happy that he found someone, but also jealous because I'm waiting for that. I find out in a couple months who I’m going to be paired with, so yeah.” There'd actually only been two ex boyfriends in his life, neither one kept in contact with him, so he didn't bother making an effort. If they wanted him, they knew where he worked and his cell number. He never changed it.

Finishing the smoke, he crushed it out with the heel of his sneaker then raised both arms to stretch, feeling his spine snap and crackle. “Are we ready?”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and just took a drag off his cigarette, feeling as the smoke clouded his lungs. He slowly exhaled it, fingers twirling around the cool metal key in his pocket, but then his asshole side took over and he just felt the need to cause some problems. “ _Zack_ just got married to his wife, yeah?” Harry asked, though he already knew the answer so he didn't even bother to wait for Louis to respond. “I'm wondering how his wife feels knowing her husband is doing the backwards doggy in the supply closet. Does he go cuckoo for her coco nuts, too, or does he just prefer lapping at the ones between Liam’s legs?” Harry smirked behind his hand and dropped the cigarette to the ground, then crushed it with the heel of his black leather shoes, completely ignoring the question Louis asked him.

“Pretty sure the wife is doing Stella, as in that surgical nurse who feels the need to cake herself in makeup and bathe in cheap perfume samples. i can't go near her or my throat closes up and i have an attack like i did this morning.” Louis gave Harry a look. Sure Harry had gotten him an inhaler, but then the surgeon had abandoned him. “And Stella is sucking off that big black janitor that reminds me Mr. Clean, which is fitting because he cleans?” There was a huge laundry list if affairs going on at the hospital, Louis wasn't involved in any of them, but he was in the know about them. “Last i heard, you and that Ashton  _and_ Luke guy were menege a trois-ing it in the OR during the quiet hours. Rumor has it you three get high off the anesthesia and go at it.”

Harry glared at Louis and turned so he was facing the hospital doors. He leaned back against the car and crossed his arms over his chest, not at all amused about the rumors he was involved in. Turns out, he was the center of the gossip pool. If he wasn’t fucking someone one minute, he was out fucking three other people. “Ashton is too big of a pansy, and I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot fucking pole, but Luke was a nice fuck. He gave good head. As for the anesthesia shit, why the hell would I do that? Pot works well enough, I don’t need some criminal charges to spice up my resume,” Harry said, wanting the entire conversation to just disappear. It was more fun when he was the one picking on Louis.  _Bring up his little kink_.

“Excuse you, but Ashton is gorgeous. i wouldn't mind letting him fuck me senseless.” Louis gave a shrug. Peering at the phone, he noted the time wanting to change the topic before the green eyed monster made an appearance and Louis made a comment he would rather not make. “I have plans tonight so if we are going to do the biopsy, could we? I still need to shower and shit.” And manscape, but again, no speaking that out loud, but Louis kept himself nicely maintained. “And you? Do pot? No way...Mr. Uptight Dick? I might  _might_ have to see this one day.”

Harry pushed up off the car, and visibly struggled swallowing around the bile of vomit lodged in his throat. Ashton was anything but gorgeous, and Harry’s opinion on him had nothing to do with the fact that he was Ashton’s go to doctor and had treated the man for many stds before. “No more chitchatting. Let’s go get this done,” Harry said, acting like the comment on him being uptight didn’t even reach his ears. He was only strict at work. Outside of work, you would hardly recognize him.

Walking away from Louis, Harry began to whistle a soft tune under his breath, lips puckered in a perfect O. He fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the clinic doors, nose wrinkling as the stale cleaner reached his nose. He hated even stepping foot in the clinic, even if it was his idea to open it those many years ago.

Curiously watching the doctor’s adam's apple bobbing up and down, Louis waited for Harry to speak. What came out, louis suspected, wasn't what he originally planned to say. “Wow. Pretty sure i just suggested that.” He said quietly. Now was not the time to argue, Louis’ tight schedule for the rest of the night was in jeopardy and he didn't want to waste any valuable clubbing time.

Louis’ face mirrored Harry’s when the smell hit him. Yuck. He was glad to have chosen a job in the hospital instead of being forced to inhale the sterile odor all day and imagining his clothes and hair holding the smell, too. “I...can keep my own clothes on right?” He followed Harry to one of the rooms and leaned against the wall. Even though he’d seen plenty of biopsies himself, Louis’ mind decided to blank out at the moment and all that came out were stupid questions that he should know the answer to, but his nerves were once again kicking in and his fingers were twitching. “I- gotta get out of here!” Without warning, Louis turned to run out the room, forgetting exactly which was was out and ending up in a wrong turn. What the HELL was he doing? Freaking the fuck out and in front of his gorgeous boss and maybe his crush, the last he wouldn’t admit out loud. Louis reached a hand up and pulled at his hair, sighing loudly. “FUuuuuuuuuck!”

Harry was thrown back into the days of his high school years when he walked through the vacant hallways in the dark clinic. He was no longer surrounded by beds or curtains, but lockers and prom posters. A can of spray paint was strapped to his waist and a joint hanged from his lips, making a trail of smoke rise to the ceiling. He was alone in here, with nobody but the lonely bugs sitting in the light fixtures to keep him company.

But just as quickly as the memory came, it disappeared as Louis’ scream broke through his reverie, shattering the lockers and image and making it crumble to the ground. “Turn the fuck around and get your ass back in here. Shove your fucking thumb in your mouth and lay on the damn bed. Don’t worry, princess, your virtue will remain in tact. I’m not here to pop your cherry. I’m here to see if you have damn cancer, now lay down before I change my mind and leave,” Harry barked, not even realizing what he was saying until after he said it. All well. He only said things Louis needed to hear to get him to sit the fuck down.  _He’s a little. Get him in a headspace, make him think you’re his caregiver._ No thanks.

A loud gasp came out of Louis the moment Harry told him to shove his thumb in his mouth. He’d seen him? All those times? How many times was it? Fuck, he was screwed now. Gaping at Harry he let tears fill his eyes and shook his head. He walked back to the room and sat down on the bed, wiping at his face as he sniffled quietly and started playing with the bracelet. That was another thing Harry was probably going to hold above his head, Louis would be doing favors for the man long after he was old and gray, probably even while Harry was chilling in a box underground.

Finally getting the courage to look up at Harry he chewed on his lower lip, still fidgeting with the bracelet and now his leg was starting to bounce up and down. He was feeling the effects of his little space, his thumb wanting to go into his mouth and the urge to full out sob was getting worse. He stilled his leg for second to shift on the bed and get comfortable, then shifted again, a small whine escaping when, like a child, he couldn’t keep still and wanted to be let loose and run. “Da...Harry, when are you going to start? I need...there’s a party tonight, or no, clubbing, something like that that I need to do.” Louis’ voice had taken on an even higher tone, eyes almost brighter as he took on a sort of childish persona. “Please? Can we start! I just got something to go!” He repeated again, like a child would do, trying to make his tone sound pleading, if not, a little bit annoying.

Harry stared at Louis for a second, a little weirder out, but then shook off the knowledge he had of the younger boy and instead viewed him as a young child. Opening the bottom cupboard, Harry pulled out a red lollipop and held it between his two fingers as he pulled out a new needle, a pair of gloves, sterilizing spray, and a clear tube. “I will give you this lollipop after the procedure, if you are good,” he said, knowing the sugary cavity caused would tempt the “little” one into behaving.

Bright eyes followed the lollipop as Harry set it on the counter, and a small whine broke the silence in the room. “Nope, none of that. Take your shirt off and lay on your side with your arm above your head,” he ordered, having enough knowledge from Scarlette to know people like Louis responded well to commands. As he waited for him to do that, Harry opened the drawer and grabbed a vile of numbing stuff and drew enough in a new needle to inject in Louis’ armpit to numb it.

The bright candy made Louis’ eyes lit up, literally. HE cooed at the promise of getting a treat and pulled the shirt off his head, or attempted to, his small version was only two years old and klutzy at what he did. Babbling, he got one arm out of the shirt, the other barely hanging in the sleeve. Laying down on his side, he puts his thumb in his mouth and let his arm move over his head at an awkward angle as Louis wasn't thst coordinated and realized he had two thumbs. His blue eyes went to look at Harry’s for confirmation that what he did was a good job.

Eventually, Louis started fidgeting again. His face scrunched up and he let out a sneeze. Holding head up, Louis took in the surroundings, putting together that he was in a medical building and what Harry was wearing was doctor clothes, “Docta?” Louis asked, a finger going out to point at Harry. He was in a young enough space to not get stressed out about doctors, he didn't know what shots were. “Me owie?”

Harry watched Louis, completely amazed that the sassy, asshole just disappeared in front of his eyes and in his place was now a young, innocent boy who needed praises and reassurance. “Yes, doctor,” Harry said, his thumbs jerking towards his chest. He walked over to the edge of the bed and glanced down at the pale skin beneath Louis’ armpit, not at all surprised to see it was hairless. A prominent lump stuck out against the skin, and Harry tentatively brushed his fingers over it before lightly poking over the skin around it.

“I’m going to give you a shot, don’t move,” he instructed Louis, one hand going to rest on the ribs that were very prominent while the other hand held up the needle. He had already cleaned the area and put on his gloves when Louis had been looking around.

A little, being asked not to move, was like asking a snowflake not to fall on the ground. Louis gave a questioning noise and tried to lift head to see what this `shot` business was about. He didn’t move when Harry had been prodding the lump earlier, it didn’t really feel tender, it was just annoying and felt out of place. “Docta!” Louis repeated, proud of himself for knowing and giving a clap, or trying to as his thumb was still in his mouth. He settled for a half clap and gave a light hearted giggle then reached his unoccupied hand out to grab for the long strands of hair dusting the shoulders of Harry’s dark purple scrubs. “Boy docta..hair…”

His eyes got wide when the needle got in his line of sight. So that’s what a needle was? Babbling aloud, Louis kept a steady eye on the needle then looked at the man called Harry, the one he’d almost called daddy earlier. His headspace was getting deeper and Louis really wanted a pacifier right now, his thumb wasn’t cutting it.

Harry gently swatted Louis’ hands away and for a second, he got irritated. But then he was reminded this wasn’t Louis. The stranger had his face, and sounded like him, but it wasn’t Louis. “If I give you your sucker, will you let me give you your shot?” He asked, which earned him an eager nod and a few giggles. Rolling his eyes, Harry brushed his hair over his shoulder and grabbed the sucker before he handed it to Louis.

The boy, now content with his sucker, drifted off into his own mind and Harry was quickly able to give him the shot to numb his armpit. Aside from a small whimper, Louis didn’t really even react. As that was numbing him, Harry discarded the needle and opened a new one, then set it and the tube on the table next to the bed. “Hold still, Louis, okay?”

The prize was his! Louis squealed when he received the sucker and jammed the whole thing in his mouth, earning himself a gag and a cough. Last thing he needed was to choke himself with candy. Babbling around the sucker, he sucked hard on it, red colored spit rolling down his chin and to his white tee shirt staining it red, along with getting his fingers a sticky mess. Pulling it from his mouth, he gave a little ‘ah’ noise as he waved the candy high above his head then shoved it into his mouth again, giggling as he crunched down on it.

Louis, distracted by the candy, gave a nod. The pinch of the first needle had barely registered on his radar. He gave a slight yawn when the sucker had all bit one piece left on it, the rest chewed up and swallowed in the little boy’s belly. “Sleepy..daddy,” Louis murmured. He reached a sticky hand out for Harry, the need to be cuddled and rocked for a nap was strong, and he would fight whoever denied him it. As his older counterpart had a sassy attitude, two year old Louis had a wily spirit and could have a complete melt down over absolutely nothing at all.

The name had Harry freezing, the 14g hollow needle held in mid air.  _Daddy? Hell nah, he didn’t sign up for this._ Swallowing back the first things that came to mind, Harry grabbed a stuffed bear off the counter and handed it to Louis. “There, touch that,”  _and keep your sticky hands away from me._  He didn’t know why he even agreed to let Louis go into his headspace in the first place. He hated it when Scarlette did, and he was fucking the chick. He got literally nothing pleasing out of this.

A prominent frown crossed Louis’ face when the man held out the teddy bear to him. He took it, with a look of disgust before chucking it across the room and giving a low whimper. “No, want you, daddy.” Louis clenched his fist and ground teeth together before letting out a loud wail. He hated that the man, who he was believing to be his daddy, was denying him cuddles. “Need..daddy” Louis gasped out. The melt down that was just starting up was making his asthma kick in and he gave a cough, trying to get his point across without breakign into a fit. “Want daddy! Peas! I good boy!” Blue eyes were filled with tears as he gave a sniffle and tried to catch his breath, the wheeze apparent in his chest.

Not wanting to hold still any longer, Louis moved to push himself onto a sitting up position so he could climb off the bed. His sticky fingers were getting everything dirty, the blankets on the bed and the railing that secured the patient in was all spotty with fingerprints. Realizing he still had the sucker stick, he tried to chuck that too, only for it to stick to his fingers and end up falling onto his pants. “Yucky…”

Harry set the needle on the tray and literally turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn’t do the crying and the screaming. He went behind the desk, frantic and just wanting it to shut up, and dug for a remote in the cluttered drawer. When he found one that matched the bedroom number, he grabbed it and the movie Trolls, then walked into the room to find Louis stripping from his pants.

“No! Louis, bad!” Harry said, shielding his eyes. He ended up tripping over the end of the bed and stumbling a few feet, but caught himself on the windowsill. “Put your pants back on and sit down now. I have a movie for you to watch,” Harry said, lifting up the colorful case. He popped open the DVD player and put the movie in it, then stepped back and turned on the tv, trying hard to keep his eyes on the things in front of him rather than the half naked child thing behind him.

Little Louis thought daddy was abandoning him, making the poor boy scream louder. His cries were getting hoarser and hoarser as the asthma kicked in fully. Sniffling, he got his pants off, with his next move being to crawl from the bed and attempt to find his daddy. “Daddy!” Louis wailed. He managed to get himself halfway stuck on the bed and was flailing to get himself loose and on solid ground.

When Harry returned, Louis made grabby hands for him, only pausing to let out a loud giggle when the funny man stumbled around the room. At the mention of a movie, Louis perked up and wiggled his foot, getting out of its trap and setting feet on the floor. “Moo-me?” The colors and lights on the screen made Louis turn to face the television, eyes wide and mouth open in an o. When the first troll popped up on the screen, Louis whimpred and gave a scream, ducking under the bed for cover from the scary thing on the television. He did NOT like that.!

Harry flinched at the loud scream and fumbled with the remote, long fingers pressing random buttons until he managed to skip the scene. Now Poppy was on the screen, the little pink thing looking far too happy. He didn't understand this movie at all. How could these things remain so happy and positive when their lives were literally on the line. “Look, Louis,” Harry said softly, just trying to coax him. He would have to clean the entire under his armpit again and that was going to be a struggle and a half. “No more bad things. Come out and watch, look, they're nice,”

A bug had crawled under the bed with Louis and he was cooing at it. Face down to the floor to watch it carefully. When it crawled back out, Louis naturally followed, managing to run into Harry as the bug went under the door and back to his home, or so Louis’ little mind thought. Grunting when his head met Harry’s leg, he bounced back onto his behind and gave him a glare, babbling as he looked to the television, “Poppy!” Even he knew who the Troll was, he did have younger nieces after all. “Poppy!” Louis gave a louder screech and walked to the corner the tv was mounted and stood under it, chewing on his finger. “Daddy...Poppy!” He pointed his non being chewed on finger up at the screen, excitedly then ran over to Harry.

Harry sidestepped the over excited boy and managed to wrestle him on the bed. Sweat soaked his forehead by the time he got Louis onto his side with his arm above his head, a small blanket hugged to the boys chest to help keep him calm. “I am going to give you so much shit for this, Tomlinson,” Harry mumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of the small boy curled up on the bed, thumb shoved in his mouth, blanket held against his chest and bright eyes focused on the TV.

He took the advantage of the moment and quickly cleaned the area, then counted to three before he grabbed the needle and gently shoved it directly into the lump to get a tissue sample. Louis didn't react until Harry was already putting the needle into the plastic tube he had got. “Hop of it, Louis,” Harry said to the now screaming nurse. “You're fine, and I'm done,” he tucked the tube into his pocket, cap in place, and cleaned up the mess of wrappers and empty vials and bottles.  _That wasn't so hard, now was it? Yeah, and it wasn't hard to bone Jesse on prom night._

Blinking rapidly, Louis felt himself coming out of his little mind space. He sat up on the hospital bed and gave Harry a weird look. “The hell just happened?” The blanket was too hot so he pushed it off his body, immediately turning red when he saw he was without pants. “Care to explain why I'm half naked?” Clambering out of the bed, he noted the bandage under his arm, tracing it with his fingers. At least he didn't feel the biopsy, Louis thought as he pulled his scrub pants back on. Next he grabbed for the white tee shirt, making a face when he saw the red stain on it. “Ew...the hell is that?”

Ducking head when he saw Trolls was on the television, he was going to seriously question Harry’s mentality, even though he was pretty sure he had gone into his mind space, he just didn't want to mention it right now. “Um, thanks and I need to go.” Louis balled the shirt in his hand and headed for the door feeling like he was doing the walk of shame.

“You're forgetting your sucker,” Harry called after him, grinning widely. He find it amusing that Louis was looking at him like he was the one who just took on the mentality of a two year old, not the other way around. He wasn't going to judge him, though. To each their own. If he enjoyed making himself believe he is a child who still needs to wear diapers, then more power to him. He can shit himself on his own time.

Holding up a purple lolly pop this time, Harry twirled it between his fingers and stuck his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “Try not to slobber all over yourself this time, and wipe your sticky hands everywhere,”

The purple candy looked appealing as grape was his absolute favorite flavor, but he didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction. He gave a scoff and turned his nose up, “The only thing I’ll be sucking on is some random guy later tonight.” He gave the doctor a wink as he headed out into the parking lot once again. He was jonesing for something to drink and he had just the thing in his car.

As a nurse, he shouldn't promote drinking and driving, but je also believed people will do whatever their little hearts desired. So if you can't best them, then join them, wasn't that how the saying went? Chuckling to himself, he sat in his car with a smoke in one hand and a tiny bottle of Kinky Blue in the other.

Harry watched Louis walk away, then shrugged and popped the sucker into his mouth. “Fucking idiot and his need to tell me things I don’t want nor need to know,” Harry mumbled to himself as he turned off the tv, then walked out of the clinic and locked the doors behind him. He could see the steady line of the polluting smoke leave Louis’ still parked car, but he was done with Tomlinson and his idiocy today, so he walked into the hospital and went straight down to the lab.

“I have a John Doe patient with a lump,” Harry said to the woman with ink black hair that sat behind the counter. “Here’s the sample, and I need a rush on it,” he leaned against the counter and passed the woman the small vile through the opening in the window, then winked at her as he pulled the sucker from his mouth and twirled it around in his fingers before putting the stick between his teeth and biting down.

“Yes, Dr. Styles. Your results should be ready in fifteen minutes,” Gabby said, giggling as she batted her clumpy eyelashes. She was one of the many in this hospital who were not immune to Harry Styles or his charm. One grin from the arrogant doctor and they’d be a pile of jello at his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Explicit sex scene!
> 
> Hello, my lovelies! How are all of you!!! I bring you yet another chapter. I am SOOO sorry it is a few days later than I had originally planned.. Time got away from me. 
> 
> Anywho, lovely reading!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

Humming along to the radio, Louis snapped his seatbelt in place then threw his car in reverse having to stomp on the brakes to keep from backing into another car. Giggling, he drove off out the parking lot toward his simple two room apartment.

Figuring he had time, Louis opted for a bubble bath in the spacious Jacuzzi tub. That had been one of the main reasons for picking this location, that and it was close to where he worked and downtown was his backyard. He liked to think himself a social butterfly and made sure to venture out as much as possible, or his schedule allowed.

The soak completely relaxed Louis enough to where his mind went to the clinic, right before he went into little space. He cringed, of course he slipped down when right in front of Dr. Styles, the stress of everything along with his simple crush on the surgeon sparked the regression part of his brain. But WHY did do it in front of Harry?

Harry wandered around the first level of the hospital as he waited for the results, the sucker now a soggy stick he kept between his teeth to chew on. He talked to a few of his patients and checked on a few people in the waiting room, then he wandered back to the lab after the fifteen minutes passed. “Thank you, Gabby. I owe you a lunch,” he said to the woman when she handed him a folded piece of paper. He patted the top of the table, winked at her, then retreated back into his office.

A purple tongue licked his bottom lip before it got caught between his two lips and stayed there as he sat down in his chair and unfolded the piece of paper. “Benign growth,” he read aloud, paper crinkling in his fingers as he gripped it tightly. He may not like Louis, but he wished cancer on not even his worst enemy. He has witnessed the cruelness it is to live with such a disease; how the will to live slowly leaves a person's eyes as their faces grow tired and their bodies thin. Deciding to wait until tomorrow to tell Louis he had a simple growth of tissue, Harry tucked the paper into his desk drawer and scheduled a surgery for first thing tomorrow on Tom Addle, his patient who needed a mass removed from his liver.

Half dozing in lukewarm water, Louis was one shift away from sliding completely in the water, but right at the moment, Alex decided to let himself in ( loudly ) calling that he brought over their pre-game shots and a pizza from Dominoes. Now completely awake, Louis’ toe caught the metal ring of the drain stopper and pulled it out then stepped from the tub. He’d known Alex forever so they were both comfortable being naked in front of each other without making it a habit. Still, Louis wrapped his rose pink towel around himself and gave Alex and Ed a wave as he headed for the bedroom.

The outfit he picked for tonight was pretty casual - skinny blue jeans paired with a dark blue button up that matched the color of his eyes and made them pop out more. Turning to check out his backside he gave it a slight wiggle then grinned. As he reached for the cologne, he heard another voice enter, that had to be Zayn. “Oy, I’m coming! Save me some pizza!”

“Vas happenin’?” Zayn asked, black hair with a white streak through it styled up in a quiff that set on top of his head. Hugging his thighs and arse was a pair of tight white skinny jeans, and he had on a loose fitting black button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone, revealing his caramel colored chest. Unlike at the hospital, he put effort into how he looked tonight and rimmed his eyes with a little charcoal black eyeliner, just to make the Brown orbs pop.

Stepping into the apartment, he tugged the brown haired man in behind him and grinned when Louis walked out. A few whistles erupted, followed by Zayn dramatically bowing at Louis’ feet. “God help the men who dare come home with you tonight. Succubus,” he teased, then quickly stood up straight and pulled Louis into a hug. “I brought my mutt. He's lost without me,” he jerked his head to the right, where Liam stood with wide eyes and hands hanging loosely at his side. He looked so awkward in his simple red shirt and blue jeans paired with his chunky tan work boots. He definitely didn't belong in this group.

Meanwhile, Harry just finished clocking out of work and was headed outside when someone fell into step beside him, and an arm was thrown over his shoulders. “Slow down, I have to walk on my tiptoes to do this,” a thick australian voice said directly in his ear, breathless and wavering as he struggled to catch his breath.

Rolling his eyes involuntary, Harry slowed his pace down to a near crawl and craned his neck to look down at his oldest, and stupidest, friend. “Yes, Michael?” He asked, knowing the man's presence this late at night could only mean trouble. While they were friends, they didn't spend every waking minute together. They got together every once in awhile, but it was only when Michael wanted something that he hunted Harry down.

It was a party now. Louis almost wanted to tell his friends they should just stay in and drink, but then who would he find to sleep with? He doubted either couple was up for a threesome, not that he would suggest one as there were some secrets friends didn't need to know about, nor did he want to ruin his relationship with them by it being awful or awkward. He had a rule in place for a reason. Coming up to stand beside Zayn, he reached for a Kinky Blue cocktail and twisted the cap off. He was not a beer person, everything else was fair game.

“Did you see that scene in the cafeteria with Dr. Styles and Scarlette? I heard her muttering on the way out. How much you wanna bet they'll be banging again by tonight? I heard Styles is a man whore who’s had every nurse - male  _and_ female.” Zayn helped himself to a shot of fireball, throwing it back and wincing as it burned going down. Louis glared at his friend and took set his bottle down hard on the counter, “He’s never had me and never will.”  _Liar, liar, pants on fire. You are in denial, jealous of the people he slept with, and your hair needs to be brushed._

Liam was staring at Louis the whole time and Louis quickly looked away, hoping the puppy eyed man couldn't read his thoughts. He distracted himself by taking two slices of pizza and setting them on a paper plate he didn't know he had. When Louis thought enough time had passed, he dared peek up at Liam through his fringe. Liam was now busily chewing away at his own pizza and standing obsessively close to Zayn.

Louis was anxious to get out to the club. He wanted to drink until he couldn't feel feelings and his face and everyone looked pretty through beer goggles. He flung the empty plate at the bin, the air catching it so it floated the other way and came to rest on the Siamese cat Louis raised from day one. Mimssy jerked her head up so the plate slid off, tail twitching to show her displeasure.

“Sorry Mims.” Louis picked the plate up and threw it then refilled the animal's bowls and then they were off. All four agreed to walk to their favorite club as the temperature was still mild and dry.

Grinning up at the older, grouchier man, Michael wiggled his eyebrows and retracted his arm. “Let's go to the club. We haven't been forever!” He said, quickly silencing Harry with a hand cupped over the mans mouth when he seen him go to open it and most likely protest. “Don't even, Styles! You owe me after I sent John off to find you on the third floor the other day when you were really fucking that blonde chick in the supply closet!” Raised eyebrows was the response Michael got, and the man knew he had won when tense shoulders slumped.

Most, well pretty much everyone, found him crazy for being best friends with a guy like Harry, but he knew the man. Actually knew him. Behind his professional persona, he was a real fun lad who did some crazy shit. He was just smart and didn't do it in places he'd get caught. Memories the two shared threatened to resurface, but Michael refused to be swallowed by his past so he quickly thought of something to say to keep himself in the present. “I invited Luke, too, and I expect you to be nice,”

Harry groaned behind the hand on his mouth and finally pushed it off, green eyes showing his displeasure. “He's always so awkward. I fucked the guy once and now he thinks I'm fucking pining after him,” he said, voice taking on a whining note as he pushed the doors opened and walked out into the warm weather, instantly tugging his lab coat off his shoulders to drape over his arm. One look from the pink haired man and Harry was throwing his head back, eyes looking up at the cloudless sky. He had to do this, even if he'd be miserable the entire night. He fucked Michaels crush for fucks sake. He owed him more than this,honestly. “FFFUUUUUCCCKK,”

It was their thing to head to the club early so their favorite booth was always available. They didn’t worry about anyone messing with their drinks or coats as it was pretty much in the center of the room and could be seen from all angles. It was one of the popular tables. Sliding into the booth he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started mowing it down, even though he’d just gotten done eating dinner, his belly was a bottomless pit and instead of gaining weight in the stomach region, Louis believed it all slid down to his ass. Nobody complained about it. Liam and Zayn were in charge of getting the drinks, it was always their job as Liam’s cousin worked there and made sure their drinks were cheap, the first two rounds were free, of course.

“Quit eating the damn popcorn and wait for the drinks,” Alex scolded Louis, swatting at the smaller boy’s hand as he reached for more of the fluffy snack. He gave a pout, popcorn kernel stuck to his bottom lip. It was making him thirsty, but it was also addicting and he really couldn’t stop. Staring Alex straight in the eyes, he reached his hand into the bowl, only to come up empty when his friend snatched it from Louis’s grasp and simply threw it over his shoulder at the empty booth beside them. “The fuck did you do that for? Popcorn abuser!” Louis pointed at the man and folded hands on the table in front of them. He had nothing to fiddle with as his phone had been left inside his car, again, and would be dead by the time he got back home. Granted, he even remembered it was there. A loud shriek from Liam came out of nowhere and Louis and Alex looked towards the front door where three men had just entered. Was that? SERIOUSLY?!

Sliding down into the booth, Louis grabbed the flier on the table, pretending to be engrossed in it and hoping the trio wouldn’t be heading their way. “Drinks are here!” Liam’s voice came out as the sound of several glasses being put down was heard. Chancing a look around the paper, he didn’t see where the three had gone. Thank god. “What’d you get me?” As if Louis had to ask. He was either drinking a vodka cranberry, whiskey sour or if he was really especially flamboyant that night, a grape flavored Smirnoff.

After Michael allowed Harry to go home to change, the three of them took Harry's spacious suv to the bar after the man picked the two up at Luke’s house. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a pink buttoned up shirt, that only had the first three bottom buttons done up, the oldest man's hair was pulled up into a bun and he looked ready to take on the night of grinding against drunk freaks and even possibly taking one of them to home for a no strings attached hookup.

When they arrived at the bar, Harry had completely missed Louis and his group of misfits because he was more focused on the red and yellow strobe lights and the low thump of some god awful music that shook the dancefloor. “Get a table..” Harry began to say, but stopped when the two men he was with grabbed him by each arm and drug him over to a table closest to the bar. Good, that's what he wanted anyway. “I want a gin and tonic,” Harry told Michael when the man said he was going to get the drinks, deciding to go with something simple but reliable.

Barely being able to hear above the obnoxious music, Harry sat down in his seat and fished out his phone to keep him busy. Blondie on the other side of the table was too busy staring at Michael's ass to keep good company, anyway. God, he hasn't even been here for two minutes and he's already done with tonight. He didn't even blame it on his age anymore, because that wasn't it. He could still party and even enjoy it. What he didn't enjoy was going out to some cheap ass bar with people that would eventually ditch him sometime tonight, even if Luke was his DD for the night.

Every drink brought Louis closer to the drunken state he desired. He sipped fast through the straw provided, chewing on the black plastic as something to fiddle with and stirring it around so the ice cubes clinked against the sides of the glass. The strobe lights were starting to catch his attention and the people were slightly blurry, but god was Louis having a good time. He wanted to dance! Ducking under the table, he emerged from the other side and ran out to the floor. It was a fast song, that sounded like Eminem but in Louis’s slow pre-drunk state, he couldn’t tell nor did he care. Sliding through the crowd, he made his way to an open space on the floor - which, there was a lack of as the club had filled up fast the past few hours. It was popular and it was almost a weeknight. Bringing drink up to his lips, he mouthed at the straw and just started bouncing from foot to foot, shaking his hips and looking pretty much like a drunken idiot. Turning around, he looked for a potential dance partner, but everyone was too busy and there was very little space to move and a sharp elbow kept hitting him in the back.

Even if he had to dance by himself, Louis was enjoying himself, his moves getting a little better according to him as the drinks were taking effect. Every so often Zayn or Alex would appear with a fresh drink for him, sometimes taking the time to dance one song with him and have a little chat before they headed back to the table. Louis was surprised, at the last drink delivery, that it’d been made by Ed, right as a Charlie Puth song came on. Happily drunk, Louis threw arms around Ed when he handed the drink to him and started grinding against the redhead. HE didn’t know the man, but that never stopped him before and he knew it was for fun as his best friend Alex was set to marry the ginger.

The only problem with being in a large crowd, it got hotter faster. Louis pulled at the collar of his shirt to try to cool down, unbuttoning the first three buttons and finally deciding to push his way out and go sit then he’d return. But right as he was about to get off the floor, his eyes took notice of a very tall man in tight jeans looking absolutely scrumptious. He loved the man bun - Louis always had a thing for men with longer hair - and the shirt, because what man could pull off wearing pink drew Louis to him. Strutting up to him, Louis squeezed into the small space beside him and took a sip of his drink, he started to move again, wanting the stranger to make the first move or be the one to start a conversation.

Turns out, Harry's two gin and tonics needed to be chased by twelve shots of tequila and a shot of whiskey, though he has yet to drink the latter. Even though the older man was nearly completely gone, buzzing with the effects of the warm liquid inside his body, he could handle his liquor so he remained just as he always was. Collected and in control. When he spoke to Michael, there wasn't even the slightest of slur, but his eyes were unfocused, brain swimming in the pool of alcohol.

When some song about wanting attention or some bullshit began to play, Harry pushed up from the table and, surprisingly, stumbled a few feet before he caught himself and made his way to the bar. It was his turn to get the next round. Ordering fun drinks, like a tequila sunrise, Harry made his way back to the table with a tray full of drinks and grinned at Michael, now completely feeling the alcohol sinking into his veins. “Shots!” He cheered, grabbing a clear one off the tray and throwing it back. The usual burn was no longer there, and that should have been Harry's sign that he'd had enough, but he kept going. One after another, until the man he was melted away and he was only aware of the drinks in front of him, and the fun he could have if he just let go completely.

By the time someone slotted themselves into the space next to him, the tray was empty and Harry was was swallowing the last swig of his whiskey. “Hey,” was the only thing drunk Harry could manage to say as he turned to face the figure next to him with a drunk grin. His face was blurry, but even so he was obviously attractive and had nice eyes…. All four of them that Harry could see.

That raspy voice tugged at the back of his mind. Where had he heard that before? It didn’t matter. “How are you doing?” Louis asked. Oh jesus, did you have to quote  _Friends_  of all television shows? He gave the man a wink and went to suck on his straw, but missed and it dug into the soft flesh of his cheek. “....oops.” Wrapping his lips around the straw,he sucked on it until the amber liquid was gone and the cherry at the bottom was all that was left. Fishing for the fruit, he put it in his mouth and tugged so the stem would snap off and threw it into the glass then made to put it on the table and missing completely so it fell with a smash to the floor,”Wanna dance?”

The sounds of the club came out like everything was under water the drunker Louis got. He reached for his drink, remembering he’d finished it and gave a pout. Turning back to the guy, he scooted a little closer and rested a hand on the shoulder of his pink shirt, thumb going to the back of his neck to rub at the small curls there and other hand being offered out. Licking his lips openly at how tight the jeans seemed up close, he couldn't’ wait to see how the man looked standing up and from the backside. Louis was pretty sure he’d found the one he’d take home tonight.

Tugging at his shirt that seemed to be melting into his skin, binding with his nerves, Harry took the strangers offered hand and stood with him, even though a voice in the back if his mind was telling him it was a bad idea. When his hand snuck around to rest on the shorter boys ass, his mind instantly shut up and Harry was fully aware of how full and soft the boys ass was, on how perfectly it fit in his hand. With an ass like this one, he didn't care what his mind said, or even if it was a bad idea. He needed a good fuck, and this was the person he was going to find his high in tonight.

Leading them onto the dancefloor with anything but graceful moves, Harry took the lead and spun Louis around so his ass was pressed flush against Harry's cock, then he shamelessly began to grind into the boy, finding friction in the hips that would thrust back into him in beat to the song blaring in the room. Sweat and alcohol stunk up the dance floor, and people were pressed too close for comfort, but in a setting like this, nobody cared. Too drunk and oblivious of what was going on, they all just focused on their partner, or for some, partners.

Harry bowed his head to mouth at the boys throat, tongue chilled from the alcohol but breath hot and reeking of whiskey. A warmth began to build in his stomach, but he had a fairly good idea it wasn't from the booze he'd guzzled, but rather the ass he was practically dry humping. He gripped Louis’ hips in a possessive hold and kept him pressed flush against his body, feeling every ripple of his muscles as he moved and every clench of his core. They swayed lazily in circles as they continued their dirty dancing, oblivious to all of their friends that stood by and watched.

Even though he’d been complaining about the heat just moments before, the one between him and the stranger was welcomed. Louis closed his eyed as he pressed back against him, hips rolling back into a willing body that he could feel beginning to react to the movements and the close proximity of their bodies. His throat was uncomfortably dry as he swallowed hard, his own body hearing the call of the stranger’s and his jeans getting a little tight around the front as he wished he’d worn darker colored pants at the moment.

When it came to sex, Louis was loud. The mouthing as his neck soon caused a moan to escape him, glad it was dark and really loud, the people within arm’s reach probably heard it, but he wouldn’t be the first to get off sexually in a club and wouldn't’ be the last. Sucking in a deep breath when the stranger’s mouth found that spot n his neck, he gave a soft  _ah_! Pressing his body back against his as he felt himself starting to come undone, the coils in his belly rolling about with heated passion. Whining softly, Louis tilted head back to rest against the man’s chest, staring blurrily up at the man, who looked vaguely familiar, but his muddled mind couldn’t conjure up an explanation or it wouldn’t, it was slightly busy at the moment.

Not wanting the song to come to an end, Louis grunted when a slow song came on. He shyly peeked up at the man then got distracted when Alex brought him another drink. If the stranger moved another two inches to where the light was, Alex would be able to recognize him and possibly warn Louis. But Alex was also on the brink of being drunk, maybe a little over, so he simply handed the glass over to his friend, saluted the both of them and wandered away to grab his own fiancee for a dance. “Weird…” Louis slurred as he fished the cherry form his drink and threw it in his mouth then took a sip of the rum and coke.

White rimmed Harry's vision, his movements slow and sluggish as he pulled back from Louis and panted, jeans tight and brain foggy. He knew, some were in the back of his mind, who his dance partner was but he didn't care. He was focused on the ache in his cock, confined in the jeans when it just wanted to be nestled between the shorter mans ass cheeks. Watching, fascinated in the way Louis’ mouth closed around the cherry before he chewed it unnecessarily slow, Harry grabbed the glass out of his hand and passed it to a man standing next to him, then took ahold of Louis’ upper arm.

“I gottt a-a car,” Harry slurred, voice slow and tongue heavy. “Let me fuck you,” he said as he pulled Louis off the dancefloor and shoved him against a wall, a few pictures on the otherwise empty wall shaking from the force. A hand found the soft hair at the back of Louis’ neck and Harry jerked the young man's head up to gain access to his lips, a moan vibrating their joined lips when he dipped his tongue into his mouth and found the tart bitterness of the cherry.

Well aware of what a tease he was being, Louis was going to finish the drink but the stranger decided otherwise. Momentarily pouting at the loss of his alcohol, he gave a loud yelp at back meeting the wall along with a light switch right in the middle. His mind took a few minutes to comprehend what Harry had said before nodding eagerly. “We gott..gotta go outside,” Louis drunkenly pointed in a random direction, “or bathroom..somewhere.”

Coming up for air, he yanked the loose stands of the bun then moved a hand to cup his face. Louis was very close to unzipping Harry’s jeans and just letting his hand explore. “Can..can we go? Please?”

Harry, with the sudden need to just fuck like a rabbit, pulled back from Louis but kept his hands on him, roaming his body, as they clumsily stumbled through the closed back door and towards the parking lot. It was dark outside, and the earthy smell of rain pelting against the asphalt reached Harry's nose, but had long since stopped. Narrowly missing the puddles, Harry grabbed the keys from his pocket and clicked the little black thing twice, then lights were lighting up the parking space and he changed their course.

“I have condoms in the.. In the um… Door thing on the board part of my car,” Harry said, mind clearly affected by the alcohol. He had meant to say the condoms were tucked safely in their box, where they have only set for two days, in the jockey box on his dashboard. But, tomato tamato. It all made sense in his brain.

It was the same for Louis. It's been awhile since he actually got some. Louis was too engrossed in Harry and his roaming hands, that he never noticed the taller one stopping to grab his until his smaller body ran into his with a soft oof. Shaking head, he jumped at the lights flashing and brought hands up in a ninja stance, thinking someone else was in the lot, “WHO DID THAT?” He narrowed eyes and looked around the seemingly empty parking lot. It was quiet and dark, apparently whoever owned the club didn’t believe in lighting up the outside, only near the doors. Jerk.

Swinging head back to look at Harry, he gave a distracted nod. Climbing into the vehicle, one foot on the running board and the other grabbing the handle, he grabbed the whole box not wanting to mess with just trying to fish one out and peered at Harry, who’d climbed into the back seat. “Oh, yeah. . that’d make more sense, be roomier too.” Louis snorted as he squeezed between the passenger and driver seat to meet the man in the middle.

While the weirdo fumbled through the jockey box, Harry fumbled with the zipper of his pants and tried to tug the constructing material down, but he only got them to mid thigh before he gave up and stumbled into the car, falling face first into the seat. Struggling some, he pulled himself up into a seated position just as Louis turned to face him. He gave a dazzling, lopsided smile and blew a few strands of loose hair out of his face, cursing the rubber band for failing him and letting his hair fall out.

“Are you one of the crybabies,” Harry began to ask, but was interrupted by a hiccup that made some of the burning liquid in his stomach shoot up his esophagus. He swallowed thickly and blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the stars swimming in his vision. “Who need to be prepped first?”

Standing with one arm on the headrest, Louis was unzipping his own pants and shoving them down to his ankles. Not bothering to pull them the rest of the way off, he was drunk and fighting with socks and shoes after all was said and done wasn’t on the agenda. He giggled when Harry hiccuped, only to do the same and slap a hand over his mouth when a burp escaped form it, too. “Pardon.” Seeing the loose waves of the man’s hair, Louis cooed, mesmerized for the moment as he let fingers run through the silky chocolate locks, giving them a slight tug just because he could. “Long hair, even better, something to pull on.”

Did this man just really insult him before the sex even happened? Louis just stood and stared, amazed at the balls on the guy. Instead of answering, his fingers went to get the condom out, throwing the wrapper on the floor to pick up later, which he probably wouldn’t. Eyeing Harry, he got closer and pushed the fabric cover his lap away to pull his impressive size out, Louis whistling under his breath at the girth of his cock then rolled the condom on it. “I shall answer your question…” Louis threw legs over the man’s lap and holding Harry’s cock steady, lowered himself onto it with a groan, biting down hard on his lip. He just had the tip in for the moment, mind trying to wrap around what was happening.

A sudden breath hissed through Harry's lips when the cool air hit his over sensitive cock, making the cowper's fluid leaking from his slit instantly chill and send a shiver racing down Harry's spine. A moan, twined with a gasp, choked the older man as Louis straddled him, then slowly began to lower himself down on Harry's length, the tip becoming engulfed in the warm heat before it was squeezed tightly, nearly making Harry cry out in pain.

“Jesus,” Harry gasped out, head falling to rest on the back of the seat as his hands found Louis’ hips in a tight grip, “warn a guy next time.” He was so used to being in charge and taking the lead role, that he had no idea what to do or even say. It's been years since someone has rode him without needing him to tell them what to do, so Harry just opted on biting his lip to keep himself silent.

Hissing under his breath, Louis wrapped the strand of hair around his hand to yank at it again as he started lowering himself more and more onto Harry’s cock until he bottomed out. Twisting hips to get a feel for what was happening, his back jolting when a certain spot was hit. “Sorry, I know what I want in sex usually.” That was a lie. Louis loved being a submissive little shit during sex, but that was usually sober sex. Alcohol gave him the power to try to take control over everything, only to be knocked down a few pegs when his submissive side took over and he completely fell under the control of his partner. Pressing mouth to Harry’s to kiss him, he growled at the taste of him, whiskey and some popcorn that he’d obviously been munching on back at the club, the salty taste lingering on those lips and making him pant slightly. Bringing his hips up to pull almost off his cock then dropped back down, feet going up to rest on either side of Harry instead of letting them dangle down. Pivoting his hips again, Louis slid a free hand up the front of Harry’s shirt to tweak one of his nipples, pulling at the small nub.

Harry growled as his sensitive bud was attacked, the pain slicing through his stomach and then twirling through his veins as pleasure. Everything was heightened as his eyes slid close and he panted against Louis’ lips, his own mouth hanging open as a moan threatened to rip open his throat and break the otherwise silence in the car. As hips circled again before pulling up, Harry's own hips lifted, chasing the heat so he didn't fall out completely before he slumped back down against the seat and held Louis still, his own dominant side breaking through the fuzziness of the alcohol and demanding he take lead.

“Fucking whore,” he groaned, then the excitement of a new partner wore off and Harry was becoming familiar with the body in just the few seconds they remained still. The ridges clenching around his cock, his tip nudging the space just below the special bundle of nerves, but not yet touching it. The curves, divots, bumps, scars, all of it was discovered as his hand moved along the smooth skin, then he was flipping them over and hovering over a shrieking Louis, one leg bent up on the floor so he could rest his foot on it, and the other was bent on the seat, his knee pressed into the leather.

“Sorry, but I know a submissive when I seen one,” Harry said, blind eyes searching the hidden face below him before he reangled his cock and shoved back into Louis with no warning. He gave the small boy props for trying, but he just wasn't any good at being the dominant. He was too small, too soft to do anything but straddle and hump.

A questioning look crossed his face when Harry held him still. He looked up at the older man and gave a shriek when Harry took over jamming himself up into him. Short, blunt nails dug into the skin of the surgeon’s arm as he grasped for some kind of hold for fear of falling off Harry’s lap from how fast their hips were pivoting. Squeezing Harry’s nipple again, he echoed the moan in the car, not liking that it was quiet, way too quiet, save for the skin on skin contact that was happening.

Did he really just call him a whore? Louis’ drunk mind was flustered. He didn’t know which way was up anymore and everything was coming out garbled like the parents on the Peanuts’ cartoons. When he felt the leather of the seat under his back and the weight of Harry on him, he gave a loud gasp, leg automatically wrapping around the man’s waist as he grabbed onto the seatbelt from how hard the man was fucking into him. If Louis had to rate his past sexual partners, Harry would definitely be on top.

Puffing up slightly, Louis tried to appear bigger than he was, but knew it failed. He was a tiny package, but that was it. He was loud and sassy and didn’t really hold anything back as Harry pushed into him again, nudging against that bundle of nerves to pull another shriek from Louis. “Fuck..please..harder..please..” Louis begged to the man above him, shifting on the seat.

Harry didn't hold anything back, either. He was relentless as he pounded into Louis, their bodies sliding up the seat from the force before he pulled them back down. Needing to keep himself silent, because he hated being vocal, he folded his body in half to lean down and attack Louis’ neck with his lips, kissing and sucking his way down the soft skin before he drug his tongue over his chest and tugged the stupid shirt out of the way to twirl his tongue around Louis’ perky bud. As he angled his hips halfway through a thrust to hit against the bundle of nerves that would spark a fire on Louis’ nerves, he bit down on his pink nipple and let the pain come together with the now nearly overwhelming pleasure.

The pressure began to build in his stomach and Harry was stunned as something hot shot through his body, the pleasure skittering along his nerves and pulled his muscles taut. His entire body was clenched, rigid with that hotness, but it still didn't faze his thrusts. He kept up the fast, harsh rhythm, moaning and grunting every time his balls slapped against the curve of Louis’ ass. 

“Yes, yes, yes..” Louis’ eyes closed when he felt Harry going faster. The slapping sound of their skins meeting each other dominated the vehicle as he gave a low whine from the attack on his neck, the chocolate curls spilling over his face and rendering him momentarily blind. He swat at the hair and wrapped it around his fingers again to tug it, a soft hiss escaping when Harry hit the spot again, body tensing up from the pleasure. “Fuck..yes please, sir.” His head was tilted all teh way back as his breathin got heavier.

Pushing himself up to meet Harry’s hips, Louis seized his body up when the pleasure started to finger at his spine and the hot coil in his belly was slowly revealing itself. He knew he was close and wouldn’t last any longer, but still, he wanted Harry to come first. “Da...sir, I’m going to come..fuck.”

The name egged Harry on, pushed him to go harder, faster, making him chase a high with the full knowledge he was burning himself out and would only crash and burn with a man who didn't even know his name, and vice versa. But he preferred it that way, liked it when he fucked someone and it was just that without all the added complications.

When his own orgasm began to approach, singing within his body and dancing beneath his skin, he reached between their two bodies and grabbed Louis’ cock. In match to his thrusts, he began to tugg on it, pumping his thick length and bringing them both closer to the edge. “Fuck, cum. I need you to come,”

Overly sensitive now that he was on the edge and close to cumming, Louis weakly batted at Harry’s hand when it touched his cock, head falling back when he tried to concentrate enough to remember what he was doing. Drunk Louis had major ADHD. “Fuck..sir, please, sir.” Louis started the mantra up again, eyes squeezing shut as his mouth fell open into a silent o and he let himself go, spurting white coils between their bodies and the back of the seats. Thank god they were leather.

His meaty hips were still circling to meet Harry’s thrusts as his orgasm commenced, the white noise that had rendered him deaf was slowly dissipating and he could hear the panting of his own breath and the beating of his heart sounded so loud thudding against his rib cage. Rolling eyes up to look at Harry above him, he pulled him by the front of his shirt down to kiss him.

Harry kissed back, tongue darting into the foreign place and tracing along Louis’ gums before it began to massage the other boys tongue, both dancing within Louis’ mouth. He could feel himself growing closer and closer, his hips stuttering and completing only half thrusts that began to grow sloppy as the need for release grew. Suddenly biting down on his own tongue, Harry cried out and came, his semen shooting deep inside Louis but kept neatly within the thin latex walls of the condom.

He panted loud, his heart beating a fast paced staccato against the prison it's been kept inside all these years. His arms became jelly and his mind caught up with him just in time to keep himself from falling down on top of Louis. His body was humming with the aftereffects of his orgasm, and without saying anything, Harry pulled out of Louis with a soft hiss and moved to slump back against his seat, the leather squeaking and groaning in protest beneath his weight. He couldn't hear anything past the low ringing in his ears, but he wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. He'd probably get an earthful about how sensitive Louis was anyway.

Then with the name came a wave of sickness and regret. Wide eyes darted to where Louis laid on the seat and Harry felt the dread nestle in his stomach as he just stared. He had known all along who this was, or at least subconsciously he did, and he hadn't cared in the heat of the moment, but now he did. Feeling like a ton of bricks had just slammed into his chest, Harry pulled his pants up, sticky condom still on his now flaccid penis, and opened the back door to let some fresh air into the car that smells heavily of sex and sweat. “You need to leave,”

It seemed Louis had drank more than Harry, or he didn’t tolerate it as well as the curly haired one did, as he was still out of it when being told he needed to leave. Furrowing eyes together, he slowly sat up, the pain of being in a confined space for so long and thrown around, doing a number on him, not to mention the pain in his arse. “Whatever.” Louis pulled his pants up, buttoning the top button and heading out of the vehicle. He felt like he needed a cigarette at the moment anyway. What a jerk. Without a look back to the parking lot, he went around the side where the smoking area was and light a cigarette, welcoming the burning feeling to his lungs.

Moments later he was back in the club and heading for the table he’d left his friends at. “Dude, where the hell have you been?” Alex called out. His words were slurred so Louis’ just sexed look was lost on him, but Liam, seemed sober enough to be judgemental though he didn’t say anything seeing the look on Louis’s face and the fact that he was alone. The petite male slid into the booth next to Ed, giving the ginger male a nod then reached for the first full glass he saw and slammed the contents down in one gulp.

It took a few more drinks, dancing and flirting with random men around the club that Louis decided he wanted to call it quits for the night. He informed his friends he was going to head back and they were welcome to crash at his if they needed to, just that if they woke him up when they got in, there would be hell to pay and for them not to expect breakfast in the morning unless they were making it.

After Louis stumbled his way through the dark, Harry scrubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hands and climbed out of the car only to climb right back into the driver seat. He was aware of how uncomfortable it was to have the slick condom rub against his sensitive cock, but he pushed it aside in favor of reaching forward and grabbing the black pack of marlboros from his center console, along with the rainbow lighter his older sister had bought him last month. Striking the lighter, he put a fag between his lips and lit it before he turned on the car and rolled down the window, his hand with the cigarette in it held out of the window as he lifted up his hips and tugged his pants down once again.

This time, he was greeted with a sticky mess that made it so his boxers stuck to the inside of his thighs. The had a small slit in the tip of the condom, and he hoped to god that had happened after when he had zipped up his pants and that the zipper had just caught the condom and ripped it. Rather than letting the worry consume his already dwindling good mood, Harry took another drag off his cigarette and reached for his phone, figuring nothing was wrong. “Get yer arses out here or I'll leave you both,” he growled into the phone when Michael answered, not even giving him a chance to answer before he hung up and went back to watching as the grey ashes fell from his cigarette.

Once Louis met his bed, he was out and snoring peacefully into his pillow, the night forgotten for the time being and a peaceful sleep was awaiting him. Louis always slept the best when drunk, he slept like a baby and always woke up in the morning in a good mood and not the least bit hungover. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH! So, what do ya'll think of the story? Do you like it so far?? I would llooovvveee to hear your thoughts in the comments!!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Xx

As promised when the sun filtered through the gauzy yellow curtains and hit Louis’ face, he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His head wasn’t hurting, he could see straight and there was no need to race to the bathroom to vomit. Years of drinking gave him enough practice to figure out how to avoid a hangover. He groaned when he got up from his bed and a sharp pain emitted from his lower region. Rubbing at his ass, he gave a questioning look of why it would hurt. Did he fall? Someone slap him too hard? Or...no wait. The face of none other than smug Harry Styles flashed in his mind and he suddenly remembers being in a car with him last night. He had sex with that arrogant son of a bitch. Louis screamed when the realization hit him and he kicked hard at his bed, smashing toe against the metal leg of it and cursing when his toenail cracked and started bleeding. Hobbling to the bathroom, he slammed the door shut behind him and headed into the shower to scrub away Dr. Styles’ touches and anything else.

The next morning woke Harry up with a slight ache in-between his eyes, but it wasn't from the alcohol he consumed last night but rather the person he had fucked. All night he had tossed and turned, dreading the moment the alarm clock on his nightstand table rang and signaled a new day. He didn't know how to face Louis or what to even say. He couldn't stomach the thought of him, yet he had fucked him? His mind was a jumbled mess as he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

He needed a shower and a cup of coffee before he made any irrational decisions, but after already pulling down his pajama pants to take a piss, he realized the shower was running and there was obviously two very loud moaning men in it. “Michael! There's two other fucking quest bathrooms in the house. What have I told you about using mine?” Harry shouted, pulling his pants up after he had finished his business. He stalked across the bathroom and turned on the hot water, knowing the plumbing in his house was fucked up so whenever someone used the sink in here, the shower water went cold.

He left the bathroom with a grin, both men shrieking like little girls in the glass shower. He opted on walking into the kitchen to start the coffee, the strong brew filling the house with it's delicious roasted sent not even two minutes later. He sacrificed his spacious bathroom and instead took a shower in the smaller guest bathroom, the worries from last night washing down the drain with all his filth.

As it was supposed to be Louis’ day off, he opted to stay in his jammies, or so he hoped. He had just settled on the couch with a bowl of Lucky Charms, a cup of coffee and the television remote as he flipped through Netflix to figure out what to watch, his phone rang. Usually he didn’t answer calls on his days off, those were  _his_  day, but he found himself grabbing his Galaxy and sliding finger across the green arrow to accept the call. He immediately regretted it as he was asked to cover a shift for Daisy, an A&E nurse who was heavily pregnant and had gone into labor unexpectedly. Cursing, Louis told them he’d be there as soon as possible and got up. Thankful he’d already taken a shower, it didn't’ take long for him to change from his jammies to his sky blue scrubs and head for work.

Parking the Honda, Louis chanced a look around to see if he spotted Harry’s vehicle. Coast clear! He finished his smoke and tossed it out the window then went for the side door, blowing the smoke out as he grabbed for the door knob. Entering the sterile building, he all but ran for the nurses’ station to check in and receive his assignment. He hoped to be put in the E.R. less chance of seeing Harry and the scene in there was completely different , faster paced and the time went by so fast that Louis felt like he’d just gotten there. It was also where he usually found the best stories to tell his family when he returned home for holidays and just because he wanted to.

Harry nursed his cup of coffee on his way to work, the thumping he felt in his brain only having intensified after he fought with both Michael and Luke to get ready, or they wouldn't have a ride to work. The silent car should signify how true Harry was to his word. He had left at exactly seven a.m,which had given them an hour to get dressed and eat. But both were babies and had hangovers, so they were slower than usual.

Parking his car in his usual space, Harry set his empty glass mug in the cupholder and locked his doors as he walked away, using the little black thing. After surveying the parking lot with quick eyes, Harry ventured off his path and headed for the coffee stand when he knew he was alone. He ordered a large black coffee and a chocolate muffin, since he skipped breakfast, then he walked into the hospital, feet practically dragging behind him.  _He did not want to come to work today._

He had toyed with the idea of calling in, but that broke his usual streak. He'd go to work all year long, then use all of his pto (paid time off) around Christmas so he could fly home with his family. One day away from Louis meant one less day with his family, and if he would have called in, he would have only been delaying the inevitable. He worked with the man, for Christ sakes.

Someone was smiling down on Louis as he got his wish and was sent to the A&E for work. Happily wandering around seeing mostly little kids with fractures and older men needing stitches because they’re not as young as they used to be and can’t do things they used to able to, but no matter how many times you remind them, they insist they’re fine. Stubborn. Louis plastered a fake smile on his face in those cases.His face hurt by the time lunch rolled around. Louis all but ran for the stairs eager to head up to his locker and grab his money for food.

“Zayn, did you see that - “ Louis had looked up from his phone when spying his friend standing near the locker room. He cut himself off though when Harry was seen in the distance. Heart hammering at a hummingbird’s pace against his chest, he gulped loudly and disappeared into the locker room.Quickly grabbing his money from his locker, he crept to the door and pulled it open to see if Harry was anywhere near. “Zee, is Harry out there?” Louis hissed at his friend who was still obliviously standing there with a coffee in one hand and cell in the other, probably texting Liam by the stupid look on his face. “ZAYN I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QU - oh fuck, he heard me.” Louis shut the locker room door, startling Zayn from his phone and looking up questioningly.

After visiting with Aspen, and giving her his muffin, Harry took care of a few mild patients by the time lunch rolled around. He only had a fifteen minute window to eat before his surgery in Tom Addle, so he wandered over to the nurses station and leaned against the counter. “Do you have any apples?” Harry asked a nurse he didn't recognize behind the counter, who practically swooned when she looked up at Harry. Fumbling for something under the desk, she pulled out a brown paper bag, which he was assuming was her lunch, and handed Harry the red apple out of it. “Thanks,” he winked at her, then turned around only to be stopped by Dr. Horan, another surgeon.

“Dr. Styles! Pleasure to see you here. I actually needed to talk to you about something,” the naturally brown haired Irish kid said, quickly launching into his schedule for the evening and asking Harry if he was interested in getting his hands a little dirty on a case where one of his patients swallowed fifteen razor blades. Harry had went to ask him why she wasn't in surgery immediately, but someone yelling at the other end of the hallway caught his attention. “Oh, for the love of-- Fuck,”

He only had the chance to see the top of Louis’ head before the man disappeared behind the door, but that didn't mean Harry didn't see the flash of red tinting his cheeks. “Niall, just write me in for the surgery and I'll be there,” he told the blonde kid before excusing himself. “Malik!”

Louis had waited a few seconds before opening the door again to bear witness to Harry begging an apple off the nurse at the station. Holly was her name and Louis didn’t mind the woman, but she was so vapid and dead-eyed that Louis wondered if the hospital hired her as a plant or actual nurse as the woman did a suitable job as the former than the latter. “Zayne! Get your ass in he - oh fuck he saw you now...GO AWAY!” He pulled the door open and took off running for the elevator, wanting nothing more than to get down to the cafeteria for his lunch then return to work.

“Nurse Tomlinson, is there a problem?” Louis stiffened up when he heard Dr. Horan behind him. He gave a soft curse under his breath and turned to face the fake blonde surgeon with a big smile on his face, “Of course there’s no problem, Dr. Horan,  _sir._ ” He said the last word louder than the rest, looking at Harry out the corner of his eye. “Gotta go! Lunch time and then back to the A&E…” Why the hell was he telling Horan this? HE didn’t report to him!

And of course Liam chose that moment to wander up from the bowels of the hospital looking for Zayn. He looked like a hopeless puppy as he shuffled toward his boyfriend, or whatever the two were called, fuck buddies? His face lit up when he saw Louis was standing there too, “LOU! You never did tell us where you disappeared to for the longest time at the club last night. Did you finally get some?” Of course Liam wasn’t aware of his surroundings or the fact that two surgeons were standing right there. Stupid Liam.

“Lee? Shut up. Please.” Louis had a hand over his face. Dr. Horan was one of those strict doctors that didn’t tolerate trash talk in his presence and was quick to report them to Hackles. He was a brown noser. “Seriously, shut...UP!” They were fucked now.

Harry grinned when Louis got stopped by Niall, but stiffened when the fucking mut came into the picture. “It's okay, Niall! Louis is a prude anyway, he didn't get any,” Zayn said, flinching back when the Irish mans face contorted into one of anger. That emotion did not sit well on him. “Harry, smile at him. Make the bad doctor swoon and leave us alone,” Zayn looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. “Blow yer magical breath on him and make him forget us,”

Was Louis and all of his friends complete idiots, or just the ones Harry's had the misfortune of meeting/knowing. “On one condition. You keep Tomlinson away from me all day,” Harry was the master negotiator. He could get what he wanted, when he wanted, and half the time he really didn't have to do anything but bat his eyelids and make the people bow down at his feet. When Zayn began to nod vigorously after he seen Niall stalking towards them with Liam and Louis in tow behind him with bowed heads, Harry turned to face the man with a wide grin that had even the straightest man on the floor growing weak in the knees.

“Niall, why don't we leave the three idiot musketeers to their gossiping, and you can come scrub in on my surgery? I'm removing a mass from a liver,” Harry said, and at the mention of an opportunity to work with him, Niall’s face brightened and he nodded, completely forgetting what he had been upset about. “Don't forget your end of the deal, Malik!” he yelled over his shoulder as he began to walk away, apple crunching as he took a bite from it.

Snickering at Zayn’s comments to Harry to hocus pocus Niall into a better mood, he was surprised it actually worked. Leaning back to whisper in Zayn’s ear, he muttered, “Damn. Did Harry just do a stick-otomy?” Both men snickered. They could be so immature at times, but Louis wasn’t in a hurry to grow up, which was apparent to his habit of falling into a younger age space. He sharply turned his head to look at Harry and rolled eyes. “Cock sucker..” Louis coughed then stepped back to grab Liam before he could turn and duck tail, “Don’t think so. You’re staying here, too.”

Three idiots? Louis laughed out loud and slapped at his knee, “Oh my god Styles that was like OH SO HILARIOUS!” He looked at his two friends and held out his arms, “Shall we musketeers go and gossip some more? Maybe see if there’s anything more about Styles? Bet there is.” Oh he was taking a risk just saying that, but Louis wasn’t thinking straight. Glancing over his shoulder at Harry walking away he muttered under his breath again. “I hate that guy.”

The walk to the cafeteria took them past Harry and Louis couldn't’ help it. He reached a hand out and smacked the apple from Harry’s hand as he was about to bite into it, gave the older doctor a smug look and a blown kiss then ran into the elevator and had the floor pushed before Harry could react and come after them.

The apple flew from his fingers and smashed on the ground, then got even more ruined when Louis and his shit head friends trambled over it on their run through. It was okay, though. Harry wasn't hungry, and he had a shit load of ammunition to get Louis back with. “Don't forget your binky, Tomlinson!” He yelled just as the elevator doors were closing, grinning, before he turned to Niall.

“Will you make sure they're all prepped and ready in there? I need to swing by my office to do something,” Harry asked Niall. The other man agreed and went on his way, a certain skip to his step that had Harry's stomach churning. He was far too happy. Quickly walking to his office, Harry plugged his phone into his computer and downloaded the selected file he wanted, then he sent it to the printer and turned the copy number up to 300 pages. By the time he was done with the surgery, they'd be ready to post everywhere.

“Shouldn't have fucked with me, Louis, or fucked me,” he said to the empty office, a twisted grin pulling back his lips to show off his pearly white teeth. Harry could be childish, too, and even a little petty. He may be stopping down a few levels by doing this, but it was going to be so worth it.

The trio had already been behind the elevator doors and going down when Harry yelled the comment about the binky. All going their own ways when the elevator doors opened, Louis ran for the cafeteria to grab something to go then head back up to the nurses’ station to eat his lunch. “Lou, can you go put this in Dr. Styles’ office for me to find after he's done with his surgery?” Olivia popped up out of nowhere causing Louis to almost choke on the wrapped sandwich he’d purchased. So much for lunch if he was running errands, “Yes mastah!” He mock saluted Olivia then walked down the hallway to the surgeon’s office hoping to GOD the man wasn’t there. Raising a hand to knock, he waited a few seconds then walked in, the office thankfully empty.

“Here ya go, jerk.” The whir of the printer caught his attention. Louis was a natural snoop so he went over to investigate the files that had printed out already. His eyes bulged when he saw it was a photocopy of his daily planner. Cancelling the job Harry had started, he picked up the papers that were laying in the printer tray and folded them over to fit in his pocket then followed suit with the book. “I see what you’re trying to do, but it won’t work.” He gave a snicker and using the top sheet of paper, grabbed the fattest marker he could find and wrote on it:

NICE TRY, STYLES! NEXT TIME MAKE SURE YOU’RE THERE TO SEE THE JOB GET DONE! LOUIS 1 HARRY 0! LOSER!

An idea popped in his head and Louis raced from the office, closing the door after he was done to make in inconspicuous as he ran up to the nursery. He knew where they kept the soiled diapers so he grabbed one off the top, making sure it was nice and full before carrying it back downstairs to Harry’s office. Cackling, he opened it and placed it on the chair, making sure to push it under the desk then for the last time, left the office and went about washing his hands. He still had time to finish his sandwich and chocolate milk before his lunch was over with.

Harry and Niall were scrubbed in and had the surgery done within two hours. They were just closing up when there was a knock on the glass window above them, where people could sit to view the surgery. “Harry, we need to talk,” a raspy voice said through the speaker, displeasing eyes staring down at Harry. Grumbling, the surgeon held a bloody finger up to John Hackles, then gave instructions to a nurse to have the tumor sent down to Gabby for testing.

Quickly undressing from the bloody clothes and gloves, Harry kept his surgical cap on as he walked out of the room and found John standing in the hallway next to the door. “My office or yours?” the older man asked, and Harry quickly answered with his.

The first thing that he realized when he walked into the room was the stink of shit, followed by the missing paper from his printer. He cursed under his breath, but didn't make a scene because of the company he had. “Sit wherever you'd like,” he told the president if the hospital, not at all surprised when he pulled out Harry's rolling chair and plopped down in it, followed by his hands folding on top of the desk. “Elliot Johnson, the biggest donor to this hospital, just got a pet scan last week and he has tumors in his left cheek. He has asked for you to perform the surgery, and even asked by name,” John said, an uncomfortable look crossing his face as he shifted in the seat.

“I would be--” Harry began to say, but was cut off by a raised finger. “Hold on. The thing is, he will need a follow up surgery two weeks later. He doesn't want to walk around with a gaping hole in his face, so he needs a skin graft. It is up to you to choose if you take it from his arms, legs, or stomach, but you can not screw up. I can't stress that enough, Harry. He is..” harry rolled his eyes. “The biggest donor to this hospital. Yes, I know John, have a little faith,”

The two discussed a few more things, then John left and Harry was left doubled over, laughing his ass off when he seen the diaper still stuck to the old mans ass. He wasn't laughing so much when he seen it smeared across his seat. “Who the fuck?” Harry asked, anger uncoiling in his stomach when he seen the little note Louis left for him that had ended up under his desk. He wanted to play dirty? Fine.

Staying standing, Harry plugged his phone into his computer and once again selected a file, though this one was more personal and would ruin Louis, and he printed off three hundred copies of it, this time waiting for it to finish before he walked out of his office with the stack of papers in his arms. He looked for Louis all over the hospital, and while he was looking he made sure to slip a few copies of the picture under each office door, in the locker rooms, in the nurses station, in the staff bathrooms, and when he found Louis he only had one copy left.

“Louis, one. Harry, three,” he said to the young man, smirking as he slid the picture across the table. In it was Louis curled up on the clinic bed, thumb shoved in his mouth, blanket held tightly against his chest, red lollipop saliva staining his cheeks and hands, and bright eyes that were watching the kid movie on the tv. Oh, he could really play dirty.

It was quiet, too quiet. Louis got up to look down the hallway twice and almost gave up until he heard the sound of the office door opening and someone coming. He hopped back into his seat to try to look busy, only to see John Hackle walk by with the shit covered diaper glued to his butt. Oh...crap. Gathering his stuff up, he threw the things away that needed to be in the trash then ran for the A&E where he was told he’d be charting the rest of the afternoon. That was okay, he could stay in one place and hide if needed.

Louis talked animatedly to everyone who walked by until someone came running into the A&E with a piece of paper, laughing so hard at whatever was on it that tears were running down his cheeks. “Wha? Lemme see..?” He held a hand out to the nurse, but the nurse, realizing that he was standing in front of the person in the picture, started laughing even more and ran off to a buddy in the corner. Immediately the two started whispering, the picture being shown and both of them staring right at Louis. The hell was going on?

“Louis! Louis!” Zayn had been using the locker room to take a quick shower when Harry had thrown the papers in under the door. He gathered them all up and ran to find his freind, skidding to a stop when he saw an identical paper in someone else’s hand and fingers being pointed at Louis. “Lou..? You okay?” Louis blinked at the couple then at Zayn running in like a maniac, “Why wouldn’t I be fine?” He grabbed the paper from Zayn, mouth dropping when he saw it. “No..he woul-wouldn’t…”

A quiet sob escaped Louis and he ran behind the desk to conceal himself. His face grew hotter by the second and he felt tears running down his face and salt drops ending up in his mouth. “No, please..” When the culprit appeared, Louis wiped at his face. Harry was too smug about this. “You fucking asshole..” Louis didn’t care where he was at the moment. He brought a hand back and slapped the surgeon hard across the face then spit on his shoes, stomping past him to run out of the A&E and the hospital. He’d take the rap for it later.

The stinging in his cheek was well worth it when Harry looked around at all the people laughing at the picture. Louis liked playing dirty, so he was going to too. It wasn't like anyone would judge him, either. We'll, maybe everyone except for Zayn, who was glaring at Harry. Rolling his eyes, he smiled at the man then walked up to John’s office, still not over yet with his vengeance. When he did something, he went all out. Especially when the other men couldn't touch him.  _Not yet, anyway._

“Louis was the one who put the diaper in my chair. Told you he was childish,” Harry said, poking his head through the open office door but not waiting around long enough to get a response. John was a very, very angry man. He was going to rip everyone a new asshole, and probably even fire Louis. Good. Harry was done with him, anyway. He didn't want to stare at the man any longer. The memories from last night was bad enough, anyway.

Not trusting the man, because really, who did? The naive ones. Zayn followed Harry up to the president’s office and smirked when the man literally threw Louis under the bus. When Harry left the office,he purposely put his foot out to trip the older, “Oops My clumsy ol’ feet! So sorry!” Then walked into the office Harry had just vacated, “He can’t really call Louis the only childish one, look what your star surgeon printed out and is probably handing out all over the hospital.” He threw the picture of Louis on the desk, John’s eyes widened as he picked it up to look at. He really needed to have a talk with both of them.

Louis, meanwhile was sitting outside the hospital in his vehicle. He’d been chain smoking ever since getting outed by Harry. Sighing, he wiped at his still moist eyes and gave a sniffle, wrapping his scrub coat tighter around him and bringing the cigarette to his mouth. Hearing footsteps approach, he scoffed thinking it was someone getting off work and had more than likely spotted Louis and was going to give him sht for the picture, Louis stiffned his back, ready to come back with a barb when he felt the hand on his shoulder and Liam’s voice, “Lou, you okay? We got the pictures down in the morgue too. Who had this pic? And why do they have a pic of you with your thumb in your mouth?” Not really wanting to answer the question, he let head hang forward and started sobbing again.

“Lee! What did you do to him? Stop it, you’re making it worse!” Zayn’s voice came. “I was only trying to console him! Jesus!” Liam’s voice next as Zayn was probably giving him the evil eye. “Just go before you make it worse, you suck at consoling people!” Zayn hissed. When footsteps retreated and another set came toward him Louis relaxed knowing the second pair was Zayn. “Let’s get you home and in your jammies and in bed. This day has been fuck all for ya.”

“But, you can’t leave, your shift is not over?” Louis protested when Zayn made him stand up and the two walked towards Louis’ car. Glancing at his watch, Zayn smirked right as an alarm went off, “Five thirty, I’m officially off duty until Tuesday. Praise the lord!”

Harry hadn't fell when Zayn tripped him. He managed to catch himself, but injured his hand by doing so. Sharp pains shot throughout his palm and ceased in the tips of his fingers, and everytime he clenched his hand into a fist his wrist scream in pain. He had no doubt he had sprained it, due to the way he had tripped and fell into the wall. Shaking off the pain and trying to forget it, Harry stopped by the nurses station and asked them to bring him in a new chair before he went to his office and closed the door behind him.

It still stunk like feces, so he opened the largest window and let the cool breeze sweep in the office and bring with it the fresh scent of the flowers and water. He rolled the chair out of his office and swapped it for the new one, then set down in it and spun to watch the water. He didn't regret what he did to Louis, even if he would have a prominent hand shaped bruise on his cheek tomorrow. Louis believed he was above everyone else and didn't have to answer or listen to Harry because he wasn't his boss, but he was still his superior. Half of the time Harry was even civil when asking Louis to do something, but the boy would refuse and start some stupid fight, so Harry was done. He hoped Louis had fun last night and today, because the nurse was dead to Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! How are you!!!?? 
> 
> So, on a few accounts I've been asked to make a snapchat, sooo I did. If ya'll ever want to chat or even start a streak with me, add me on it! RainbowHarry626
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

The whole thing going down at the hospital, trying to get revenge on Harry and it blowing up in his face did serious damage to Louis’ self esteem. Sleep wasn’t a thing anymore, he maybe got four hours a week, if that, and food was frowned at, the thought of eating anything made him literally sick, though the vomiting had just started up two days ago. It was three weeks to the day the  _incident_  happened in the club and if Loius wasn’t a nurse, he’d dismiss the symptoms as a bug, but he knew better. Scrambling for the bathroom, he pulled out a couple pregnancy tests he’d actually stolen from work because of another incident like this that happened awhile back.

“Please god no,” Louis prayed to the white stick as he finished his business and set it on a piece of toilet paper on the sink then washed his hands. Perching on the edge of the tube and staring at the test, he nibble on the skin around his thumb as he waited the recommended minutes to check the test for confirmation. “Son of a fucking bitch!” He swooped in to pick the test up, cursing loudly when he saw the pink plus sign in the little window. “Fuck, I am so not having that bastard’s baby. Fuck that!” Tossing the test away in the bin and washing his hands again, Louis stomped out of the bathroom, scrub coat flying behind him as he ran to grab his phone and keys to head off to work.

Never dreading work, Louis sat in the parking lot and stared at the building. It was intimidating. Suckng down a cigarette, he took a deep breath and went for the side door he always used. Pausing to get the last drag, he pinched the tube between his fingers and gave it a flick into the grass before entering the hospital. Nodding at the people he saw, Louis rubbed a hand over his face, smelling the stale cigarette smoke and unwashed body on him. He would be disgusted if he was totally with it, but by now, he was running on fumes. His last bit of energy had been used swearing that morning at the pregnancy test, now he gave a gaping yawn as he scratched at his head and went to the nurses’ station for his duties.

Harry hasn't spoken or even seen Louis in the three weeks that's passed. He's heard all the comments made about the boy and has even had a few confrontations with Zayn, but Louis himself had been a ghost, and that was what Harry had wanted in the first place. He stayed busy too, taking on case after case, and even staying late at night to finish paperwork just so he didn't end up running into Louis and doing something he may regret, like asking him how many binkys he's gone through.

His stomach had grown thin from the lack of food he hasn't been consuming in the last few months, but he still didn't think he had a problem. He just wasn't hungry anymore. Wiping the crusties away from his eyes, Harry dried off his hands and walked out of the operating room, where he had just spent the past three hours trying to realign a kids leg bone and fish out all the bone fragments. He's been here all night, even though it wasn't necessarily against his own free will. He had stayed voluntarily.

Grabbing a teddy bear from the gift shop, Harry passed Louis on his way up to Aspen’s room but didn't say anything to him, or even acknowledge his presence. The loose fitting salmon colored scrubs flowed around his thin waist, but nobody seemed to notice, or even pay attention to his well being. The black bags under his eyes were just from the late nights he's been having, not because he hasn't slept more than an hour because everytime he closes his eyes Louis is beneath him, moaning, or the continuous nightmares he's been having that Aspens lungs have finally gave in and she just slips away before Harry can say goodbye.

Knuckles rasping on the door, Harry walked in and smiled as brightly as he could at the wide awake girl, tiredness clinging to his eyes, and lifted up the brown bear with a white lab coat. “Look what I got you.” He said to the little girl, only nodding in acknowledgment to Rose, who sat in the corner of the room.  _God, her wheezing his getting worse. What is her oxygen level?_ The infection had spread in her lungs already. One time of her doing something too over the top, like walking around the hospital to find Harry, and her lungs could just collapse.

The little girl lit up when Harry entered the room, scrambling across the bed to shakily stand up and put arms out demanding to be held. Her mother stood up to stretch her bones and claim she was going to go get some fresh air now that Harry was here. Aspen gave Harry a wide smile, the wheeze apparent when she drew in a deep breath then winced when it hurt, “Harry! Look what I did!” Aspen pointed at the tray table that could slide over the bed where dozens of papers covered the surface along with crayons. “That one you and me!”

Once Harry picked her up, Aspen set to playing with the stethoscope around his neck, the shiny end of it catching her attention. Humming to herself, she picked up the disc and poked at it then brought it up to Harry’s face to press against his cheek, giggling when it left a mark behind.

The blue eyed boy didn’t acknowledge Harry either. He had to tie his scrubs extra tight that morning so they wouldn’t risk falling down his bony hips. Louis’ small frame was getting smaller with every pound he lost, but in a few months time he’ll gain it all back with the pregnancy. IF he decided to go through with it and birth a demon spawn that would more than likely look like the surgeon with his brown curls, bright green eyes and dimples. Asshole. He went behind the counter to start doing charts, it was a rare quiet morning and Louis was going to take advantage of being lazy. Extremely lazy.

A few familiar faces came and went, but to Louis they all blurred together and he caught himself almost dozing off a few times. He figured he’d be better off with a coffee and headed for the employee lounge and grabbed a keurig to brew up, not caring which one he’d picked, he just wanted caffeine.

“Louis, are you okay?” Zayn and Liam had been worried to death about the nurse. Usually Louis texted them several times a day, but that’d stopped. He constantly invited them over for a pizza or take-out then some video games and beer, but that had also stopped and both men were worried about their friend. They’d voiced their opinion to Alex, who’d only shrugged, being told he was left in the dark, too. Louis hadn’t stayed in touch with him either. He was pretty much shutting himself away from the world. “Talk to us, man.” Zee tried again, his voice softer like one would speak to a child causing Liam to roll his eyes and put a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, “Shh, just sit there and look pretty.”

Liam turned to Louis and frowned, “Lou, what’s up? You’ve been acting sketchy since that night at the club. And you got even more weirder after Styles posted those pictures about you. This is not the Louis we knew, he wouldn’t let this shit consume him.”

When the coffee was ready Louis doctored it up how he liked and took a sip, welcoming the warmth flowing down his throat. “It’s like this. Someone I know is pregnant and they’re not sure if they should keep it? I mean, they’re single and it was a one night oopsie by a real jackass, the friend was really drunk when it happened so yeah..” Liam perked up and got himself a cup of coffee, too, choosing to keep his black, “So basically, your friend got raped? OR…?”

“No, I said they were both drunk. It’s not rape.” Shit, he never really thought that out did he? Louis swallowed hard and took another sip of his coffee, “It’s a one night stand that never should have happened. Now my friend is panicking because he’s pregnant.”

Zayn kept himself quiet, eyeing the two’s coffee until he got up to make himself one and happily tossed a couple spoonfuls of sugar into it, having a sweet tooth and all. “Maybe, they should . . adopt it out? Abortion is killing it, don’t kill innocent babies.” Louis gaped at Zayn for saying something intelligent once. That was a first. “Er...but, the person doesn’t want to go through the whole nine months of pregnancy only to give birth to it? They want the problem gone.”

Harry waltzed around the room with the little girl, careful not to make her breathless, then as both of their laughter died down he set her in her wheelchair and grabbed her oxygen tank. He hooked it on the back of the chair, put the mask over her face, then grabbed the four stuffed animals Harry has recently bought her, and Donny. “We're off to see the wizard!” He cheered, pushing the clapping girl through the door.

He took a detour from the lunch room when they reached it and decided to sit in the large glass room that overlooked the front of the hospital, where trees and wildflowers were growing along the path of the sidewalk. “Sorry, Bugsy, you know we can't go outside,” he apologized to the small girl whose eyes went sad and a frown down turned her permanently purplish lips. The infection in her lungs was caused by a virus, and having her down here when it has progressed so much was a bad idea, but she deserved a change of scenery.

They hadn't even been sitting there for five minutes, discussing anything and everything Aspen wanted to, when the little girl suddenly went stiff in her seat, wide eyes rolling into the back of her head. “Bugsy? Aspen! Hey, what's wrong?” He reached out to touch her, but as his voice grew more frantic, she flopped back in her chair and her body began to convulse, causing her arm to contort and bend behind her body, on the verge of snapping.

Fear struck through Harry's heart, and everything happened in slow motion from then on out. He was quick to his feet, but his movements were slow to him as he yelled over his shoulder, “I need a gurney!” he cupped the back of her jerking head and lifted her up to transfer her to the gurney, the mask falling from her face and snapping against the hard plastic of the wheelchair, then he rolled her onto her side, in the recovery position, to assure her airway isn't obstructed and breathing ensues. Without touching the rest of her body or restraining her, he climbed up on the bed to kneel next to her and cup her head in his hands to keep it from hitting the metal bars. “Third floor, now!”

A low whine escaped Aspen after she started to come to form the seizure. Eyes darting around in a panic, she looked up at Harry when he climbed onto the bed next to her. “‘Arry” Aspen had tears running down her face and started wiggling, the rails of the bed being up was making her nervous along with an extra body on the bed meant she didn’t really have room to move around. Seeing the walls and people rushing by fast, Aspen tried to lift her head to see where they were going, but it was being held by Harry.

Wandering the hallways, Louis barely registered the gurney with Harry on it rolling by. His friends had texted him to meet them in the shower room, of all places. His footsteps echoed through the room as he pushed the door open with a ‘hello?’ Zayn and Liam came out of nowhere, ambushing him and pushing him towards one of the shower stalls. “Sorry Lou, you freaking reak and I can’t stand the smell of dirty hair any longer. You’re getting a shower!”

Ten minutes later of an intense scrub down by Zayn and Liam, Louis was glaring at both of them while shivering under what the hospital called a towel, when actually it should be called a washcloth as it barely covered his tiny body and the fabric was so worn though. “I hate you both,” Louis shivered as he went to his locker for the scrubs he remembered to restock it with.

“We had to! You were leaving grease marks where you touched and even Norman was complaining about you,” Zayn said. Norman was the janitor everyone at the hospital hated. He belittled, he purposely tripped people, and he, never took a bath or brushed his teeth by the smell of him. His BO was so bad, John Hackle ordered the man to only do his business when nobody was around or use some deodorant.

Harry wandered the hospital hallways, completely lost and not knowing where to go or what do to. He wanted to go and yell at John, and demand the man pull a few strings to get Aspen the lungs she needs and deserves, but at the same time he just wanted to be able to let go of the girl crying in the room upstairs because it hurts. He finally had to leave her room. He couldn't take it anymore, and he could physically feel her pain, though his would never be cured.

Aspen’s lung had collapsed, a condition called pneumothorax, and when that happened the air began to leak around her lung and crush it, making it so the lung couldn't expand and bring in enough oxygen. As her lungs began to work on overdrive, something Harry didn't notice, the lack of oxygen caused her to have a seizure. After getting her stable, she was hooked up to a ventilator and moved to the pediatric intensive care unit, and she would be monitored there. Harry ordered a new round of steroids that could possibly help strengthen her lungs until she gets a new pair, if she ever does, but now they just had to play the waiting game.

“Dr. Styles,” a feminine voice called behind him, making Harry pause and glance over his shoulder curiously. Ahh, Lexi, the new pediatric nurse. He forced a smile into place and let his eyes do a once over of her body. She was on the tall side, with tiny breasts and a thin waist. Fiery red hair was pulled up into a ponytail that still brushed her shoulder blades, and she had simple makeup on, just enough to draw attention to her bright blue eyes.

“Yes?” He asked her, gladly accepting the change of thought. Picking apart what has happened and trying to decide if there was anything he could have done isn't helping anyone.

After Zayn and Liam did their business then ran off before Louis could reciprocate, he made the choice to go find harry and tell him he was pregnant. The father had a right to know. Turning to the elevators, he had just been about to push a button for a random floor, when his pager went off telling him he was needed on the peds floor. “Well, i guess I’ll find him later.” Louis lit the button for the third floor and waited.

Ever since Lexi started at the place, she’d been hearing nothing but good things about Dr. Styles. The bad things from the nurses who’d had sexual conquests with him said otherwise, but she chose to ignore those, it wasn’t her fault they weren’t worth more of the doctor’s time. The smile on her face was wide enough to make her eyes crinkle as she brought a slim hand out to the doctor’s, “We haven’t met yet, have we? I’m Lexi Adams. “

“Fuck you elevator!” Louis screamed at it when it took forever to get to his floor. His pager went off  _again_  and he unclipped it from his waist, while pulling cell phone out and texting the person who kept paging him. I’m waiting for the elevator..hold your damn horses! And pushed send, right as the elevator door opened. Finally! Stepping onto it, he pushed the button for the pediatric floor. When it opened again, he was just stepping out when he saw Dr. Styles talking to some gorgeous nurse, the nurse not knowing what personal space was as she had her hand on Harry’s shoulder and was laughing hard at something he said.  _He isn’t that funny, bitch!_  Lous thought as he briskly walked past the two to the room he had to be at. So much for telling Harry about the baby, he can go fuck himself.

After only a short discussion with the nurse, which involved a lot of her laughing and flirting as she playfully swatted Harry's arm with the hand she insisted stayed on his body nearly the entire time they were talking, the two found themselves in the on call room with the door locked. All the sounds she made as Harry fucked her doggy style on the bed was muffled due to her face being buried in a pillow, and the surgeons mind was blank, all worries and stupid thoughts gone.

When the deed was done, he pulled the cherry flavored condom off, that being the only on the nurse had on her at the time, and twisted the top before he wrapped it in a napkin and tossed it into the nearest bin. “You are a good fuck,” Harry said, voice still slightly breathless, as he cleaned himself off with a napkin and pulled his pants up. “If you ever want to get together again, just page me,” he winked down at the woman still sprawled across the bed and left her, treating her exactly as he treated everyone else. She was just a quick fuck.

Leaving the room, Harry tugged his scrub top straight and grinned at the passing people, curly hair tugged into a sloppy bun to keep the flyaways at bay. “Have a nice day, Leann!” He called to the nurse he'd just fucked senseless, unintentionally getting her name wrong.

The procedure he had to do didn’t take long and he was out of there within fifteen minutes. He was just walking past the room Harry had just left, doing a wide berth to dodge the man. Nothing was going to be said until he heard the doctor calling out to the nurse, of course he did. She was another notch in his headboard. Like he was? Ugh. Louis shuddered and hurried down the hallway to the elevator to take him down to the A&E. Apparently someone had come in asking for him.

It turned out to be one of the men he’d treated awhile back, a druggie named Jackson, who feigned another injury to get more morphine and a prescription. Louis knew what the guy was up to before he even opened his mouth and after a quick examination, he decided to call in someone higher up and paged the head nurse to come down and look at the guy, just a precaution, Louis said.

When Belle got down there, Louis took off again to the employee lounge to grab more coffee. He felt better now that he was cleaned up and actually wearing clothes that didn’t stick to his body, Louis refused to eat anything though. He simply wasn’t hungry and knew it was bad for the baby to do this, but he wasn’t sure he was going to keep it, which meant he should be talking to Harry about this.

Harry had just barely made it to the first floor to do his rounds when hid pager began to beep obnoxiously loud. Rolling his eyes, he checked who had been pahing him before he made his way down to the ER. “Male, early fifties, has abdominal bloating and blood in his stool,” the paramedic said, passing Harry as she pulled his gurney through the double glass doors and paused by the desk, waiting for further instruction.

“My Lenny has been having cramps and blood in his diarrhea! You have to help him!” An elderly woman who followed behind the paramedic shrieked, tears staining her eyes and causing her mascara to streak down her cheeks.

Harry walked over to the edge of the bed, ignoring all the noise around him, and focused on the patient as he began to lightly poke his stomach. He ran his fingers down the man's ribs and all of his symptoms began to click in his mind as he ran through all the different possibilities of what it could be. “Have you suffered from weight loss and fatigue?” Harry asked, removing his stethoscope to listen to the man's stomach and chest.

Upon the nodding, the man flinched and began to complain of the pain. “Start him on Immunosuppressive and steroids. He has Crohn's disease,” Harry said to one of the young doctors who had too been paged. “I'm on call, so if his condition worsens, call or page me  _after_  you schedule a Bowel resection surgery,” replacing the stethoscope into his pocket, Harry turned and walked away briskly, irritated he had been paged for such a simple thing.

It was like Louis was on auto pilot. He nodded at the right times and made sure to take detailed notes with every case that came up, but when the ER case came with the fifty-ish year old man, he started walking toward the bed where the man was being worked on, but upon seeing Harry, turned on a heel and walked off. “Casey you can take this right? I gotta go do something!” Louis took off out of the ER like a bat out of hell and up to the nursery where he usually found solace.

He walked down the rows until he reached the right bassinet. A small fuzzy haired little girl was laying there, eyes wide open and dimples cutting into her cheeks when she noticed Louis was there. Suddenly her whole body became active as little legs and arms kicked out and tongue bobbed, showing how happy she was and begging for the small nurse to pick her up, as he cooed at the baby.

“Livvy happy to see me? Yes I think she is!” Louis made his voice higher and soft as he reached in to gently pick up Olivia and cradle her against his chest a hand going up to support her head as he backed up to the rocking chair. He was familiar with the room, having come up to visit Livvy the second he had a chance. The infant’s mother had passed away from complications during childbirth and Louis had kind of gotten attached to the little lady, as he’d been the one to help deliver her, they kind of had a bond. And if he could, he’d be the one to adopt the baby, but with his current situation, it wouldn’t be a smart choice. The least he could do is make sure she went home with a good family.

As usual, he spent a good chunk of time in the nursery, glad he had an actual excuse to be there, just in case any busybody came in. He was a pediatric nurse, but oversaw the NICU from time to time to give Janet a break. Louis was about to sit back down when his pager went off again. Oh yeah, he had to scrub in for a procedure this afternoon. Sixteen year old with cysts on her uterus. Louis crossed his fingers the surgeon wouldn’t be Harry as he gently set the baby down and rushed out of the room to the elevator.

Harry had packed his bag and was ready to walk out of the hospital, case work caught up and all his patients taken care of, when his bloody pager went off in his pocket. He hated being on call. Throwing his bag at the wall, Harry stomped down the hallway and pushed the OR doors open to the first room, dark eyes heavy with sleepless nights falling on the misfortunate soul who had paged him. “Dr. Horan had a family emergency and they need you to fill on his surgery. The girl has size six cysts on her uterus,” the young nurse said, wringing her scrub cap between her thin, frail fingers.

“You just made an enemy. Watch your back, and pray to god you don't work with me ever again,” he growled at her, knowing it wasn't her fault but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yelling profanities in the closed off glass room, Harry scrubbed in and got all dressed up in his surgical gear. “You'll be suctioning,” Harry told the girl in front of all the rest of the nurses and residents, knowing it was the lowest job one could possibly do when involved in a surgery.

The first one to the operating room, Louis quickly scrubbed himself in and took his place by the table where the teenager was just about to get put under. Louis chose to stare off into space when Dr. Styles’ voice broke him out of his reverie. He blinked slowly and turned head to speak to Anya, excited she was scrubbing in, too. Then he wouldn't be stuck making small talk. The OR was always too quiet as Harry seemed to be against blasting music as he worked. Louis preferred to work with those doctors, you were never bored and actually allowed to sing along.

“Lou, meet me in the cafeteria after this. I got to talk to you about Olivia.” Louis perked up when the nurse spoke of the baby. Livvy had been born with congestive heart failure and had a couple surgeries already so Anya knew the little girl and about Louis’ protective stance over her. “It's good, nothing bad, babe. Trust me.”

Harry had about turned around and walked away when he seen Louis standing there, really not in the mood to deal with him or any comments he was bound to make, but then his eyes fell on the girl who was already dead to the world, her eyeballs moving behind her pale eyelids as she dreamed of something he would never know about. It was such a magical thing, dreaming. He only wished his scarce dream world didn’t always consist of horrible scenarios.

Brushing his cheek against his arm as a non existent itch began, Harry stepped up to the bed and stared at her peaceful face for a second before he looked up at gabbing nurses. “Is my surgery getting in the way of your gossiping? Please, let me know so I can put off removing this girls cysts, and chance them rupturing, so you can gab about an infant whose adoptive parents are up meeting her right now,” he said, eyebrows moving up and underneath his surgical cap. He had zero tolerance for people who insisted to chit chat when he was performing surgeries. He found peace in the silence.

There was no rule against talking in the OR, so when Harry had to open his big mouth and try to embarrass them, that's when Louis gave Anya a nudge, “Hold that thought, darling. Apparently Harry isn't getting enough attention so he's throwing another fit.” Louis glanced up at Harry and gave him a look, but it was lost on him as the mask was covering his mouth, but his eyes and eyebrows pretty much says it all. “I'm sorry that you have none of your minions here to talk to, but maybe you should learn to be nicer to your co-worker instead of acting like an holier than thou asshole all the time?”

A few giggles were heard, including the nurse Harry had been rude to only moments before for absolutely nothing. Rolling eyes, he turned to face Anya again. “And I can't wait to meet the people interested in Livvy. I’d adopt her myself, but I just found out I got matched and he might be a huge jerk who doesn't want kids that arent his bloodline.”

Harry’s tongue poked the inside of his cheek, but then a wry grin tugged at his lips as he was handed a scalpel. “I will treat my coworkers like people, and even possibly respect them, when they give up the binky and blanket and handle stress like a mature adult, rather than retreating into a two year olds headspace,” Harry said, eyes flickering to the man who had pink tufts of hair sticking out from beneath his surgical cap. He knew Michael wouldn’t say anything and cause a scene. He was too much like Harry in that area, which is why the older man respected the pediatric surgeon.

“Harold, come on, give me the same banana you gave Louis last month. Maybe I’ll call you Daddy right here, right now, too. Or is little Mikey over here not included in the conversation?” The pink haired man said, clearly not interested in being professional when his best friend was getting insulted and belittles by a nurse who had literally no idea how to do his job. He made sure his pout was evident even behind the bright yellow surgical mask he wore, green eyes filled with humor flickering up to meet Harry’s chilled green eyes. He winked at the man, knowing shit was about to go down now that he let the little secret Harry had told him in private out in the open.

“Hey Anya, how sad do you have to be when your insults are repeats? And, not being open-minded enough to respect that people handle stress differently than you?” Louis’ eyes sparkled as he smiled wide behind the mask, “Poor baby couldn't handle being picked on so he attacks the “little people”,” Louis did the air quotes.

The nurse doing the suctioning gave another laugh and gave a nod. “He got upset I told him he had to step in for Dr. Horan. Have you ever thought of getting anger management, Dr.? Because you fucking everyone in the hospital is going to come back and bite you in the ass. i pity the person who you ever do knock up. No child should ever have you as a dad,”

The whole time time, Louis was fidgeting. When she got to the part about his sexual partner getting knocked up, he drew in a sharp breath that Anya heard. She was the only one who knew about Louis’ pregnancy. “Shh, Lou. Its ok.”

Harry stayed calm the entire time the nurses spoke about him, unfazed by what they said because he had long since come to terms with his anger problems. “Now, listen carefully while I speak to you, bug eyes. You may feel like you’re fitting into to Louis’ little group by speaking bad about me, but I will have no more of it. I do not care of your personal opinion about me, or how you feel about my sexual endeavors, but the moment you disrespect me in my OR, is the moment your time in my Or ends. Give the suction to someone else, and leave. And you can go and tattle to me to John, he will do nothing about it and will agree with me. This is my area, I am the head of the surgery department, and many of you forget that,” he said, not even bothering to give Louis the satisfaction of answering him.

Then he looked over at Michael and cocked an eyebrow. “As for you, my minion, outing me and my sexual partners experiences is a no go. You of all people should know this, so I will ask you as a friend to shut the hell up and just watch,” the man with pink hair knew he was on Harry’s bad side when he was told to shut up. He gulped loudly, Adam’s apple visibly bobbing, and nodded. It may not seem like it, but Harry was a very, very powerful man and could do as he pleases, whenever he pleases, to whoever he pleases, without repercussions. And Michael knew it was bad to get on Harry's bad side.

A loud laugh escaped Louis, “You are NOT the head of the surgical department, thats Dr. Altman. The guy who’s been here forever and started the tradition of blasting music in the rooms. What would John think about you saying this? I can let him listen to that tape i made on my phone if you want? Remember? You threatening me outside the cafeteria?” Louis hated bullies. He stared icy eyes at the surgeon.

“Wow. And then you threaten your friends? Jesus, you really are a piece of fucking work.” Louis really wanted to tell Harry that he was pregnant with his child. He was changing his mind about having an abortion, Olivia was getting in his mind. “How do they let you work around children? I bet that little Aspen girl is yours, her mom is always here, but no father present? And you're always with the kid..”

Harry set the bloody scalpel down on the table with the blue cloth and scoffed, grabbing the next instrument he needed to remove the cyst. “Have you already forgotten? Altman retired. I was appointed head of the surgical department three months ago. And do you want to know why he retired? He had the most patient deaths in this hospital, and the fact that he was the only surgeon to blast music speaks volumes,” Harry said, pushing aside the layer of fat to get beneath to the young girls ovaries, but then his hands stilled and he looked up at Louis.

“You need to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know about. Aspen’s father abandoned her when she was first admitted into the hospital, not that that's any of your business. I highly advise you to keep her name out of your mouth. Her and her mothers already been through enough, they don't need you dragging their name through your filthy trap,” Harry snapped, the protective side of him overpowering his professional side. He was close to Aspen, that was evident enough, and he was more protective of that little girl than he was of his own nieces. He didn't consider her his daughter, and she knew he wasn't her father, but the connection the two had was pure and Harry would be damned before he let Louis say another thing about her.

At just the thought of the little girl, Harry's heart constricted and he was momentarily frozen in the moment she had crashed right in front of his eyes the first night she had came here. He didn't know what to do to help her. Her body fought against all the medication they had used. A sudden rattling on the table drug him from his thoughts, and he looked up just in time to see the bug eyed girl set the suction tube down before she left the room, knowing she had stepped over a line she never should have crossed.

Apparently Louis wasn't in the social circle of the hospital - yeah right, he knew the gossip - or more then likely he heard about it and didn't really care so he forgot about it. “There are other surgeons that blast music, music is soothing if you pick the right kind. Dr. Van Wyhe has classical music going, Dr. Greer does Broadway and others so classic rock or country. They all have good success rates so maybe Dr. Altman was getting up there, he did have the early signs of Alzheimer's.”

Seeing the nurse leaving, Louis rolled his eyes and turned to face Harry again, “You're awfully defensive about that little girl. The mom sure is a beautiful woman isn't she?” He knew he was pushing it, but didn't care, he was tired of Harry being a jackass. “I mean, since you laid most of the hospital, i wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't next.”

Louis’ beeper went off. Cursing, he turned and exited the OR to rip his gloves and gown off to check the device then picked up the phone to dial the number.

Anger turned Harry's vision red, and he ended up biting a hole through his lip to keep himself silent so he didn't lash out on Louis and make a big scene in the middle of his OR. He kept silent, the rage barely kept at bay beneath his skin, and finished removing the four cysts, all ranging in sizes, and put them in a metal dish. “Michael, close up. I'm going home,” Harry said, the exhaustion creeping back over him and threatening to sink it's claws in him and pull him under, but the anger had it burned out of his system just as fast as the exhaustion had came.

Ripping off the bloody clothes, Harry balled them up into a loose ball and threw them into a bin, then he scrubbed up and left the room without another word. Like a fierce mantra pounding away in his skull, Harry kept telling himself he was at work, and that murdering Louis wasn't worth it. Talking to him was a waste of breath, and he'd no longer waste his valuable breath on such a pathetic excuse for a human being.

He didn't even think about where he was going, he just found himself standing in front of Aspen’s new room door, the cool wood staring back at him a cruel reminder that he would soon we shutting himself out of her world. “Hey, Bugsy, how have you been today?” Harry asked in a soft voice as soon as he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the spacious room.

“Good! Momma got me jello! She'll be back in a minute, she went to get Emily,” the little girl said, divulging too much information like she always did. She shoved a spoonful of the red, wiggly jello into her mouth and sloshed it around, the cherry flavoring coating her tongue and turning it a dark red color.

After running up the stairs to the pediatric ward, Louis took a left turn to run to Livvy’s room. He’d been told she was spiking a fever and wouldn't be well enough to meet the potential adoptive parents and would Louis be the one to tell them that? He blinked a couple times at the logic of his coworkers, he hadn't met the parents! Whatever. Promising Liv he'd be back later with a bottle, the baby simply blinked at him and gave a squeal. He took that as a good thing and left the nursery.

A squeak of a shoe made Louis pause as he heard someone else in the hallway. He peeked around the corner seeing none other than Harry walking out of Aspens room. “Surprise, surprise,” Louis whispered under his breath. He waited until the curly haired surgeon was on the elevator to walk rapidly to Aspens room. He grabbed the chart from the outside of the door to peek at it then put it back in the holder.

“Hello! I'm Louis and I need to check Aspens lungs once.” He gave them a wide smile, showing his white teeth then pulled the stethoscope around his neck and began listening to Aspens lungs. He noted Aspens mother and another woman, both of which were watching him.

“Oh, you're the one who found Aspen that one day she escaped. I forgot to thank you for that!” Rose said, giving the woman next to her’s hand a squeeze. Louis gave her a soft smile, “Actually, she came running up to me then Harry took her.”

The new woman smiled at the surgeon's name, “Harry is a godsend doing so much for us while Aspie’s been here. He’s paying for our hotel room. Tried to help pay for Aspens hospital stay, but we refused. Rose had good insurance through her work as do I.” The woman held a hand out to Louis, “Emily Gladstone. I’m Rose’s fiance.”

Louis blinked, mouth going open. That was a plot twist if he ever heard one. Now he felt slightly bad about what he said in the OR.

Harry had visited with Aspen for a little while, and talked with her two moms, then he decided to call it a night and left. Leaving his cell-phone and pager on, he left the hospital and drove home, excited to just kick back and finally be able to get some sleep, or at least attempt to, after working a thirty four hour shift.

As soon as he walked into his house, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his scrub top up and over his head, then pulled off his pants and grabbed some leftover Chinese food from the fridge and a few bottles of beer. “Fina-fucking-ly,” he groaned, collapsing back on his couch and popping his feet up on the table in front of his TV. Eating cold Chinese food, in his boxers, while drinking beer and watching some stupid TV show was definitely how he wanted to spend the rest of his day. He just prayed to god he didn't get called in.

The two were chatty, Louis would give them that, he was tired after managing to escape, he went to clock out. He couldn't wait, even if he couldn't drink to celebrate. Placing a hand over his still flat belly, he gave it a pat then went into the lounge to clock out.

“Lou! Let’s go get a drink!” Zayn had followed him to clock out, coat folded over his arm as he clocked himself out and turned to face the nurse. “Come on, you can meet Charlie. He's young but cute, you like that right?”

“Nah. I’m going home and playing some video games. Don't feel like being social right now.” He eyed the coat in his friend's hand and then peeked out the window. “Is it cold out?”

The two started for the front door, Louis fishing his keys from his pocket and aiming it at his car to unlock it. It wasn't that cold out. Louis found when they were outside the hospital and going to their respective vehicles. “Can I get a raincheck on that drink?” Zayn nodded and got into his Jeep. “I guess, Tomlinson. See ya at work tomorrow?” Louis nodded then waved as they drove off in different directions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, can I just say how happy I am? I did not expect so many people to like this story so soon, but I absolutely love getting on and seeing how many of you guys actually do! Your comments are all great, too, so thank you for taking the time to comment! they mean a ton!
> 
> I bring you yet another chapter! I hope ya'll like it, and I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Much love, Xx

Harry walked through the glass door with golden spirals around it, “Government Headquarters,” written in big, white bold letters across the middle of the door. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and simple v-neck shirt, black on black being a perfect choice to match his mood today. His curly mane was tied up in a tight bun that sat on top of his skull, pulling his skin tight and making a headache start to throb right where the bun rested.

He was here, against his own free will, to meet with his new partner. Like he even fucking wanted one. He was perfectly fine just fucking his way around the world without having some naggy ass female or male hooked on his hip, judging him for everything he's doing and draining his bank account while they're at it. He was expected to move in with them within a week of meeting, have a proper engagement four months after that, and a wedding exactly one year after the initial meeting. So much for romance, right?

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Harry maneuvered his way through the crowded hallways, eyeing the crying breeders and respected males who had just been paired. Emotional pricks needed to let it all out, knowing they were paired to  _that_ for the rest of their life. Fuck, he might even cry a little.

“Harry! Nice to see you again, son!” Elder Gerald said, him being the oldest member of the council that made the last decisions for pairings. He smiled at Harry with warm brown eyes and tugged him into a hug, long, red cloak wrapping around both of their bodies before he pulled back, oblivious to Harry's stiffness, and gestured toward a set of oak doors. “We know you appreciate privacy, so we pulled a few strings and got you your own room. Your partner isn't here yet, but how about you come in and share a glass of whiskey with me? Spend your last few seconds as a free man with this old man, yeah?”

Harry nodded and chuckled at the enthusiasm the old man showed, the wrinkles disappearing for a few seconds as he gazed at him and seen the thirty something year old who had took Harry under his wing after his father had died and showed him the world, and what it was like to be a man.  _Oh, he'd be disappointed if he knew how Harry treated males/females. The respect the old man had taught him, went out the window the moment Shirley left._

The building was mocking Louis. He pulled up and immediately found a parking spot but as he was turning his blinker on to turn in, some asshole zipped in and parked. Stunned, Louis rolled down his window to give the person a piece of his mind, when a little voice stopped him. What if he's your Dom? You don't wanna start off on the wrong foot and be miserable do you?! Louis’ eye twitched and making sure nobody was within hearing range, grabbed a qtip and held it up,  _Shut up brain or Ill stab you with this! I mean it!!!_ Louis waved the qtip around then got out of the car, boots crunching the gravel beneath his feet.

“Here goes fucking nothing.” He too had decided on a vee neck tee shirt, but in lavender. It was a size bigger than he normally wore to be more comfortable under the grey suit jacket he wore. His pants were grey jeans with the ends tucked into a pair of black ankle boots he completely forgot he owned. His hair had been brushed back, held there with a lavender hairband. And maybe he went with Zayn’s advice of putting on some mascara to make his baby blues pop.

Nervously, he moved on autopilot before he chickened out and ran to his car and back home, but he'd have to suffer the consequences if he did that both from his Dom and the government run business. His heels clicked along the linoleum floor as he headed for the desk to sign in. His stomach was in knots and the breakfast of just dry toast and orange juice threatened to make a second appearance as he swallowed thickly and made his presence known.

“My name is Hayden and according to the records your Dom is already here. Please follow me, Mr. Tomlinson” A mousy brunette approached Louis just moments after he sat down. He got to his feet and gave Hayden a watery smile, not expecting the warm one the female gave him. “Nervous? I know I was when I got matched, but my Dom turned out to be pretty cool.”

Hayden pointed at a bench outside a pair of oak doors then went to knock and stick her head in, “Mr. Styles’ submissive has arrived, Sirs. He is waiting outside.” She closed the door and reached a hand out to Louis, “Good luck, Mr. Tomlinson. I wish you the best.” With a smile and a cloud of candy scented perfume, Hayden was walking back to her desk, the sound of her high heels echoing in the empty hallway.

Harry walked with the man through the heavy doors that groaned and squeaked in protest as they were pushed open, signs of how old this building truly, and was greeted with a chorus of cheers. Men and women from the council sat at a large, round table, each holding a cylinder flute nearly overflowing with bubbly pink champagne.

“You're a man now!” They cheered in unison, then he was swarmed with old, and young, bodies, twenty four pair of arms squeezing him until his lungs were on the verge of bursting and his head was about to spout off. “I've been more of a man than all of you since the day I was born,” he boomed, joking with the familiar smiling faces. These were his people, the only ones he truly respected.

After forcing Harry to drink a glass of the overly sweet champagne, he had been trying to coax his Subs name out of whoever would tell him when Hayden, the one who had signed him in, popped her head in. Suddenly the light mood was gone and a dark cloud appeared over them, lightening crackling below it and threatening to strike Harry.  _Please, for the love of god, just kill me now._

With a flurry of voices, Harry was pushed up and out of his chair. His hair was fixed, flyaways pressed down with saliva, and his shirt was tucked in, looking both awkward and very wrong. Untucking his shirt just as the empty flute was torn from his hand, Harry tried to keep up with the swarm of people but he was pushed back into the window before he realized what was going on, and his bony ass became bruised as he fell on the metal windowsill.

“Sit still, look pretty!” Was the only voice that carried through the rest of the noise, then the double doors were opened and they all disappeared through it, their giggling dying down now that others could see and hear them. They had to be professional in this place, something they always forgot in the presence of Harry, the child they've all practically raised.

“Your Dom will see you now,” Sarah, the first woman member on the council said, her unique grey eyes staring down at Louis warmly. She was the last one out of the room, the one who always choose to stay behind. She knew of their past, of their troubled relationship, and she hoped this was the push the two needed to realize they weren't meant to be together.

Jiggling foot nervously, Louis was chomping away at his nails, ignoring the incessant beeps from his phone telling him that someone had posted to their group chat, he’d look later. Drawing in a deep breath, he kept eyes on the door and when it opened and Sarah came out, Louis could have peed.

“Thanks.” He got up slowly, going for the door right as Sarah was coming out, bodies bumping into each other. “I'm so sorry..” He held a hand out to Sarah who completely ignored it and pulled him in for a hug while whispering in his ear, “I promise you won't be disappointed with who your Dom turns out to be.” Louis nodded and looked beyond council woman's shoulder, but all he could see was his Dom’s silhouette. It looked slightly familiar.

“Hello, Sir. Im Lou - “ He cut himself off when the Dom turned and he saw the face. A loud gasp came out along with a “are you fucking kidding me?! I demand a recount!” Louis gabe a huff and narrowed eyes at  _him._  There was no way in hell he would marry that jackass.

Harry had turned in his seat at the window and stared out the metal bars. The only thing he could see from his place was the parking lot, and he watched with uninterested eyes as new couples parted ways before they got into their respectful cars and drove in different directions, knowing their lives were now over. Curling his fingers around one of the chilled bars, Harry leaned forward when he seen Louis’ car parked amongst all the rest of them. He pitied the poor soul who ended up with him. He'd suck the life out of the fool and quickly squash his will to live.

When he heard the voice behind him begin to speak, words not really registering to him, Harry turned around and nearly fell face first. “No! Sarah! Malcom! Get your arses back in here! I'm not being paired with this idiot!” Harry yelled, heated eyes glancing behind Louis, where a line of the council members stood. A few winked, a few smiled, and the rest laughed. Their little group quickly broke apart, though, when Harry began to stomp towards them, but he didn't even make it to the doors before they swung shut, followed by the loud clicks of them locking.

“I will kill you all! This isn't funny!” He shouted, banging on the doors and rattling the door knobs. When he realized they weren't budging, he turned to face Louis with a glare. “You were in on this! Do you think this is some funny joke?”

Louis’ ears perked up when he heard the door locking. “The fuck! Now we're prisoners? Good job, Harry.” He glared at the curly haired Dom and then fished his phone from his pocket and dialed Zayn, “Zee, how fast can you get to the government matching center? The arseholes locked us i - why are you laughing? What do you mean its what they do to new matches? My match is Dr. Dickwad, Zee! Help m - hello? You did not..you did.” Louis pushed END and pocketed the phone.

A surprised look came over Louis when Harry accused him of being in on this, “Bitch, listen good. I fucking hate your froggy face and curls, why would i waste my time? I don't want this, to be married off against my will to someone who will treat me like a fucking toy!”

Pacing the floor, Louis crossed arms about his chest and started cussing under his breath as he weighed the pros and cons of being with Harry. The baby would be raised by their actual mom and dad, but how could he bring that up to Harry? Fuck!

“I need a fucking cigarette and drink!” Remembering that hed stashed a bottle of soda in his carrier bag, Lou flipped the flap open and uncapped his Mountain Dew, taking a big swig. “And to pee. . my life is hard.”

Harry paced the room, fingers tugging his hair loose from the bun and even ripping a few strands out with his rings. He couldn't believe this, couldn't believe the nerve these people had. They knew how much he loathed Louis, yet the decided to pair them together. They really wanted him to go away for murder, or be put in a mental asylum.

Flopping down in one of the hard, wooden chairs, Harry palmed at his face and watched as Louis took a sip of his soda, fingers barely parted enough for him to see through the crack. “If this is real, might as well get started early,” he mumbled to himself as he popped open a new bottle of champagne and drank it straight from the bottle, that being the strongest alcoholic drink they had in here. He then fished in his pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he had.

“So hard,” he said, snorting as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. “Sit your fucking ass down and have a cigarette so we can decide what to do. I'm feeling like going on a murdering spree, but at the same time I don't think I'll look good in orange,” Harry said, blowing out the lung full of the cloudy smoke before he threw his pack across the table to Louis, along with his lighter. He was far from amused, and being civil with Louis, when he had just called him a froggy face, was nearly impossible, but what else could he do? Bashing his own head in with this bottle didn't seem like a bad idea, but he didn't want to go to the hospital and raise eyebrows when he gets admitted into the psych ward.

As much as Louis despised the man, he still thought Harry was pretty and had to fight the urge to bat his hand away so he would stop ripping his hair out. Did he want to go prematurely bald? His eyes noted the rings on his new Dom’s fingers as he sat down next to him and without asking, gently picked up Harry’s hand to admire the jewelry and pick his hair from it.

“Thanks,” Louis lit a cigarette, welcoming the slow burn as he held the smoke in as long as he could then exhaled it through his nose. He chewed his lip watching Harry’s throat bob from ingesting the alcohol and wondering if one little drink would hurt him. He was already risking it by smoking.

“Um ok, so, like you said if this is real, I suppose I am expected to move in with you? How soon? And do you want kids?” Louis almost didn't ask that question, deathly afraid of the answer being no and then having Harry find out about his pregnancy and ordering him to get an abortion, which he would probably perform himself. “And, I'm allowed to keep my job, right?”

Harry watched Louis remove the hair from his rings, and about pulled his hand back, but then decided against it and just allowed him to do whatever. He rotated back and forth, taking a drink of champagne, then a drag of his cigarette, then another drink. “Within the next week, yes. Some bloody council member, no doubt Sarah, will be checking on us next Tuesday to make sure you're settled in,” Harry said, wiping the champagne off his upper lip with the back of his hand.

He swallowed back his natural response, which was that Louis could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and get pregnant by whoever he wanted, knowing damn well the members were watching everything going on right now. He thought of putting on a show, and really saying how he felt, but that would be a waste of his breath. This was a done deal, unless he choose not to get married to Louis and moved to one of the camps where he would spend his days staring at the same four walls until he went insane and killed himself.

“I've never wanted kids,” Harry admitted, chasing the truth with a swallow of the bubbly alcohol that tickled his throat. “And I've never wanted a sub. I was perfectly fine being alone, but I guess we have to make the best out of this ridiculous paring. Do you want kids?” he decided to flip the question around on Louis, offering the boy the half empty bottle of alcohol.

Color Louis surprised when Harry let him play with his rings. His petite fingers lingered on the one with a rose on top, running fingers around the design, that one was his favorite. They looked nice on Harry’s long and slim fingers. “Next week, I got two days off in a row, so I'll start packing,” No he wouldn't, he would wait until the very last minute to pack up his very messy apartment. “Er...I have a cat, her name is Molly. Can I bring her or do I need to re-home her?”

Louis bit down hard on his lip to keep from blurting out that he was pregnant. “I see. I want kids, lots of them. I only have two brothers but they've managed to give me twelve nieces and nephews.” And he adored each and every one of them. He held a hand up to pass on the champagne. “Yeah ridiculous..” Louis echoed. He finished his cigarette then lit up another one. Stress smoking. “...I still have to piss.”

Harry flexed his fingers against the cool table top, his fingernails digging into the wood before he relaxed them and let his hand fall lax. Louis’ fingers were cold, but warm at the same time, and Harry had to brush off the memories of what those hands did in the back of his car. “I have an eight bedroom home, keep her away from me. As long as the rat doesn't bother me, I don't care,” Harry said, not feeling the need to admit he actually liked animals and even had a soft spot in his heart for older ones.

“I have an older sister,” he said, setting the bottle on the table after Louis declined it, trying not to show he was a little weirded out the boy didn't accept it. “She has a couple of kids,” he remained vague with his answers, not wanting to disclose too much to Louis about his personal or family life. He actually loved his family a lot, and all of his nieces and nephews. Despite the cold edge Harry has, he isn't as bad of a guy as he leads most people to believe.

Gesturing towards a flower pot in the room that had some ridiculous looking tree growing in it, Harry took the last drag off his cigarette before he put it out on the table and grinned up at the camera in the corner of the room. “Take a piss in the pot. They're the idiots who thought it'd be a good idea to lock us in a room with no bathroom,”

“Will do, I’ll keep her crap in my room.” Louis assumed the two weren't going to sleep in the same room. He was mentally arranging the room in his head as his fingers involuntarily moved up to massage Harry’s hand and wrist. “And she’s a ragdoll Siamese and about five years old.” It was as close to a kid as Louis wanted to get.

Nodding, he made a mental note about that then shifted on the chair. His ass was falling asleep. Jumping up, he decided to pace back and forth, to keep himself amused. And because it got his mind off having to pee.

Giggling at Harry’s suggestion, he figured why not. Turning to face the pot, he undid his pants and pulled them down slightly then started doing his business, though he realized he had no toilet paper or anything to wash his hands with. “I work in half an hour. Hope they let us out soon.” He looked around for something to wipe with, spotting napkins on the table, but out of reach, “Um, Harry, could you please hand me one of those?”

Harry had thanked god when Louis let go of his hand to stand up and finally take the piss that's been making him dance around in his seat. The slow inch of his fingers up his hand was both ticklish, and made some sort of electricity shoot up his hand and cease in the tips of his toes. Brushing off his strange reaction, Harry picked up his bottle of booze and walked back over to the window, trying to ignore the uncomfortable trickling noise of Louis pissing into the plant.

“Uh, sure,” he mumbled, keeping his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle as he walked over to Louis, keeping an appropriate amount of space between them, and handed him the box of napkins. “I am going to assume that you'll also want me to stop sleeping around, yeah?” Harry asked, guzzling the bottle until it was nearly gone. He'd of course agree to it, but still sleep around behind Louis’ back. Committing to one person wasn't something Harry did, and hasn't for a long time.

“Up to you, you're the  _dominant_  here,” He purposely put emphasis on the word and finished wiping himself and threw the napkin into the garbage. He made a face at his hands, holding them up as he raced for his bag to grab the hand sanitizer he always kept for emergencies. “I do have someone, but he comes only twice a month.”

Louis had been feeling light headed all morning, trying to play it off as not getting enough sleep. He wandered to the table to plop himself down then gave a yawn. “Do you work today? Never answered me.”

Harry clenched his hand into a fist, knuckles turning white and his fingernails digging into the fleshy pset of the palm of his hand. “Two months, huh? When was the last time you got with him?” He asked, just curious even if there was some part of him that was… well, not jealous, but possessive? Louis was his now, after all. He could control him, and the realization had him laughing, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to keep any noise from escaping.  _Oh fuck, he owned Tomlinsons ass, and could now beat him bloody whenever he felt like it._

Harry walked to the opposite side of the table from Louis and set down, feet plopping on the table. He crossed his ankles and drank the last of his bottle, then threw it over his shoulder. He was hoping it would shatter, but it only clattered on the floor, and rolled to a stop by the wall. “I work my usual today,” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket to check it. He had a few texts from a few random people, and ignored them in favor of opening Michael's contact. Group chat time. He added Luke and Gemma, then sent them a group message.

“ _Fucking kill me. These monkey faced assholes paired me with the baboon. As if I don't see enough of him at work. Send a search party if you don't hear from me in the next hour._ ” He pressed send, then quickly added, “ _Michael, Luke, your arses are mine tonight. Bring plenty of boozes, he's asking about kids.”_

His own phone was pulled out when the incessant dinging of notifications got annoying. Laughing at something Liam and Zayn had posted, he typed back using just his thumbs then set the phone on the table to light another smoke, “It’s been four months, he has a family.” Never was it Lou’s intention to be a homewrecker, but when the sex was that good, you tended to forget about everything else. Doctor Harry Styles wasn't getting jealous was he?

Opening his mouth to say something, the door opened and Sarah poked a head in expecting blood shed. “Everything okay in here?” Walking in, she was surprised to see both men sitting calmly. Clasping hands together, she walked to Harry, addressing him, “So Harry, are you happy with your match or do we find a new dominant for him? And so you guys know, the rules changed...the submissives have one week to move in, engaged within two months and married within six. The new head thought the rules before were too lenient. I hope that is okay with you?”

As the woman spouted things off, all Louis paid attention to was the months. Engaged in two months would make him four months pregnant and probably showing. He had to tell Harry before then.  _Or just let him find the bump and freak out! He deserves to be in the dark!_ That was true, but he couldn't bring himself to doing that. Then married by six would put him at...eight? Oh shit, he'd be a freaking whale at the wedding. Fuck!

“Fuck I’m screwed!” Louis didn't realize he had said that out loud til Sarah and Harry were staring at him. “Uh, gotta go! Time for work!” He got up and ran from the building, not stopping until he was at his vehicle. Using his inhaler, Louis pulled from the parking lot and right to the hospital. He had to find his friends.

Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds after Louis left, his eyes glued on the bag he had left on the table. He thought the boy would return to grab it, but when a few minutes passed, Harry sighed and glanced up at Sarah. “What are the repercussions for me if I do not want him as a sub?” He asked, not knowing the new rules since they had apparently decided to up and change everything. Six months? How was that enough time to decide if one was suitable enough match. Then again, the government didn't care, as long as they got what they wanted, which was a perfect population.

Neither one addressed the fact of what was wrong with Louis, or why he had ran or said what he did. It might have been because they didn't know what to say, or neither cared enough. He was a strange bean, that was obvious enough. He might have left his oven on at home and forgot, which would explain many things. He was a worrywort, too. Honestly, Harry had no idea how he would make this pairing work, if he even wanted to go through with it.

Not wanting to address the rapid departure of the sub, she took out her tablet and opened the tab pertaining to a dom rejecting a sub. “Any dominant who wishes to reject the submissive the council picks for them will be put on a six month probation and ordered to take refresher courses on being a dominant. Also said dominant will not be allowed to own a submissive up to two years.” Sarah read off then peered over her glasses at him. She was a kindly older woman who was a grandmother with her first great grandchild due any day. Harry always had a place in her heart and wanted the best for him so when Louis came in the picture everyone at the council immediately agreed the two were a perfect match.

Rushing into the hospital, he went for the employee lounge where he’d asked his friends to meet him. Locking the door behind him, he made a beeline for the coffeepot. “So, remember the night I disappeared for awhile at that club?” All three men gave a nod. “I..um..was really drunk and...went to Dr. Styles’ vehicle with him. And, I'm currently two months pregnant with his child.”

It was too quiet. Louis counted to ten and opened his eyes, almost bursting out laughing when his friends wore identical looks of shock. “Say something please?” He eyed Alex as he brought coffee cup up to his lips.

Harry's lips pursed as he traced a finger over them, honestly contemplating what he was going to do. Taking Dom classes didn't seem so bad, nor did not being able to have a sub for two years. “Wait, when you say the Dom in question isn't able to own a sub for two years, does that include for a night, when they are… Say…. Getting busy?” Harry asked, a little uneasy discussing sex with a woman who had witnessed him go through puberty and even helped him learn how to shave.

Louis was a horrible partner, and he didn't understand how they were even paired together. Usually a Dom and sub shared common interests, and even had a somewhat same mind set. Harry and Louis were the complete opposites. One enjoyed partying, and the other enjoyed simple nights alone at home in his boxers with nobody but his TV for company. And the fact that Louis was a little? That was information that was legally supposed to be told to the council when filling out their application.

Harry had specifically put on his, before he had even learned Louis little secret, “ _No sub with mental health issues, including ones who revert into littles, or enjoy hard-core bdsm.”_ He would admit he enjoyed mold bdsm play, but thr hard-core kind where they suspended people from the ceilings and fucked them bloody? Those were the people he had no interest in. They were sick fucks.

Setting mouth in a line, Sarah rubbed at her forehead. Harry was clueless. The council had reasons for putting people together. She knew Harry’s application had said `no littles` but seeing as how his job involved working with children and they'd seen how Harry fawned over every child he attended to, she knew in due time Harry would overlook the fact that Louis was a little and eventually love him for him. “Oh Louis and you matched with a lot of greens, not so much your reds and yellows. He needs you just as much as you need him, Harry Edward.”

Appalled that Harry would ask that, Sarah cleared her throat, “ _Especially_ one night stands, little one. Do you forget the time we put you in a cock cage for a week? It’d be a repeat of that. We keep a very close eye on Doms who reject subs, no matter their name.”

Harry's mouth fell open, and he shuddered as he recalled that dreaded week of blue balls and the embarrassment he had felt. Gripping the edge of the table, he swallowed thickly and his thumb began to pick at a loose piece of wood beneath the table. “How, though? We have worked together for three hears and the only thing we have in common is our love for coffee. He's a little childish shithead, Sarah. How am I supposed to deal with him twenty four hours a day when I can barely stand him the few hours I see him at work?” Harry was still baffled by the thoughts running through the woman's mind, and all the rest of the council members. The two were incompatible. Nothing, and no one could change that.

“Working together three years, but did you two ever attempt to sit down and have a conversation without insulting one another?” Sarah pulled a sheet of paper from her briefcase, “What I heard of you two of your constant bickering. Both of you need to grow up and sit and talk like two adults. Stop poking at each other.” What Sarah really wanted to do was backhand both men and lock them in a room for at least a day. Maybe then they’ll get along. “I have watched you grow up, you were such a sweet little boy who befriended everyone, chanel him again for me.”

Quickly disappearing after he dropped the bomb on his friends, Louis ran up to the third floor to check on the babies. His eyes lit up when he saw a new little one in an incubator that had previously been empty. “Well hello, little guy!” Louis cooed. He rubbed at the unnamed baby’s belly, earning a leg kick. Laughing, he crept over to Olivia and picked her up. Standing up right, he experienced a major headrush, grabbing at his head and sitting down in a rocker so as not to drop the baby.

Harry stared down at the table and jerked his hand back when the piece of wood he had been picking at jammed beneath his thumb fingernail and drew a bright red droplet of blood. “It isn't that easy, Sarah. He's so annoying, and having a mature conversation is impossible. He gets defensive and records conversations in hopes to catch something he can use against me,” Harry said, picking the wood from beneath his skin and watching as the blood trickled down his finger in a steady line.  _Give her what she wants, what they all want. You know you want him, too. His sweet little arse looked exceptionally appealing in those tight little pants, didn't they?_

 _“_ I stopped being friendly to people when they began to treat me like a fragile child after Shirley left. Do you expect me to fall for Louis, to forget my “abandonment issues” (a direct quote from Sarah herself she had used a few years ago) and trust that he won't run when he is just as much a flight risk as she was-- is?” He rarely used the Shirley card, hated even bringing the woman up like she was a problem he had to face every day. She was his past, nothing more. She didn't deserve any more of his already short life.

“Sorry to say Harry, but maybe you give him a reason to be on guard and defensive? You come off as a jerk, baby. And if I was your mama I'd slap you upside the head then I'd slap Louis. Both of you need to stop. Quit accusing each other. Get along or else.” Sarah gave him a warning look. “I'm not even going to address the hot mess that Shirley was. That is something i refuse to address.” Sarah put her hands up then held out a packet to Harry, “A copy of Louis’s information, everything his Dom should know.”

Standing up, Sarah shook her head. “Get your arse to work and talk to Louis. I trust you to get along with him.” She saluted him then walked out of the room.

“I didn’t even decide if I wanted him!” Harry shouted after her, going to stand up to go after her but then he chanced a glance at the wall and noticed the time on the clock. He was going to be late. Growling, he grabbed the thick packet and stared dumbfound at it for a second. “Fuck. He’s so fucking complicated he has to have a fucking novel of warnings and notes for his dom to know,”

Shoving the packet under his arm, Harry grabbed Louis’ bag off the table and slung the strap over his arm, then grabbed his cigarette and lighter. “There’s no sm— Ahh, sorry Mr. Styles, have a nice day,” Hayden said when she seen the man walk out of the room with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Everyone here knew not to mess with Harry. Not because of his standing in the social world, or even his standing as a surgeon, but because of who his protectors were. The councilmen were dangerous people, people who taught Harry everything he knows.

A knowing smile was all Sarah gave Harry when he walked out of the room. She walked beside him for a few steps then ducking into her office. “Have fun with Louis. Looking forward to receiving an invitation for your wedding,” Peeking head back out, she snatched the cigarette from his lips and snuffed it out. “Quit smoking Harry Edward.” Snacking him hard on the behind, she waved then closed her door.

The sudden need to throw up came over Louis. He stumbled into the bathroom and released his guts, the only thing coming up was bile. Groaning, he flushed then rinsed his mouth out under the faucet. “Fuck you, kid!” Louis grumbled to his stomach. Checking his watch, he noted he had time before he was to report to the A&E.

Harry grinned at the woman and told her goodbye. Despite her need to fix everything, and see things that weren’t even there in the first place, he loved her like she was his own mother. Of course nobody could take Anne’s spot, but his mother had been part of the council, so he had grown up with all the original council members. When his mom had retired and moved closer to Gemma, he had, which is sad to admit, kept in contact with Sarah more than he has his own mother.

Pulling another cigarette from his pack, and a new sense of nausea and unease settling in his stomach as he placed the packet under the passenger seat in his car, Harry blasted some screamo music and drove to work. He needed to pull his head out of his ass and push aside his personal feelings for Louis to try and talk to him, and discuss what they were going to do. They could move in together, and get married like they were supposed to, but be like Zayn and his mutt and fool around behind each other’s backs. It wasn’t too bad of a situation, if you honestly thought about it.  _Aside from the fact you’d rather eat nails than live with Tomlinson, the prissy asshole._

It seemed the walk to the lounge took forever as Louis was exhausted and sank into the chair closest to the coffee maker. He put it off as a pregnancy symptom and pushed his cup under the machine. He chose a cup of French roast. Something strong. Leaning back as he heard the machine kick in with a whirr and the sound of the coffee dripping into his cup, he grabbed the canister of sugar and was about to get up to grab the creamer when he heard his name being paged. “Stay! Do not leave my delicious java..if anyone tries to steal you scream!”  _Oh dear god he was talking to coffee._

Running to the page, he got distracted by other things and as soon as he could slip away he was back in the lounge scowling at the empty spot where his mug had been. He was going to cut a bitch. Slamming another cup under the maker, he fought the urge to pick up the intercom and scream for his coffee thief to make themselves known so he could kick their ass.

A dark cloud of hatred and anger followed Harry as he made his may into the hospital that morning with Louis’ thick ass novel under his arm and his bag over his shoulder. He originally was going to wait until he got home to read it, but his snoopy side got the best of him and he wanted to find out everything there was to know about Louis, and possibly why he’s so fucked in the dome.

Three taps on the desk at the nurses station and a blondie looked up. “Where’s Louis?” He asked, rolling his eyes when a protective look crossed her face and her shoulders squared.  _Calm down, sweetheart, I don’t want him for reasons you think. Go find another bottle of bleach to fry a few more of the very scarce brain cells you have._ “I have his bag. Wipe that look off your face and just tell me where he is,” he said, scowling. Louis was his sub now. He had complete control over him and was legally eligible to know where Louis was at all times.  _But he didn’t want to let anyone know. It’s bad enough they know he fucked him._

The nurse gave Harry a disbelieving look. All the nurses were protective of each other, especially when one was singled out by the biggest asshole in the hospital. A new nurse named Bridget chirped in, wanting to obviously be on Harry’s good side. “He is in the lounge getting coffee.” Flashing pearly white teeth, she fingered a strand of her black hair and twirled it.

Fixing his coffee how he liked it, he took a sip and almost moaned loudly when the caffeine hit his system. “Fuck it. I'm marrying coffee and nobody can stop me.” Louis got up to grab a magazine from the table as the room started to slip and fell back into the chair, hand pressed to his face. “Oh please don't make mommy barf again, he just got some yummy coffee and would like it to kick in. Please? Have mercy, kid!” Louis didn't care how stupid he sounded pleading with his unborn child.

Harry thanked the nurse, and made sure to shoot her his most dazzling smile before he turned around and walked away, completely pulling off the bright pink bag that hit against his hip with each step. He ignored all the comments he got, asking why he had such a feminine bag and who he had been paired with, as he made his way to the lounge room he very rarely ever visited.

“Before you shout how fucked you are, and run away without an explanation, sit your happy ass down and let me talk,” Harry said when he walked into the room, only giving the other people in there a quick glance over. He walked over to the chair Louis was sitting in, taking note of his pale face and sweaty brow, and pulled out the chair next to him. “Also, you forgot this.” He held up the bag and then set it on the table, his arm moving to lay over it as a sort of cushion.

Jumping when Harry made a random appearance, Louis almost fell over. He was already very unstable. The two others in the room rushed out leaving the lounge to Louis and Harry and no doubt telling everyone not to enter. “Shit. I’m so scatterbrained.” He stood up to pull the bag to him when his vision doubled. Shaking head, he tried again, failing to grab the right one.

“Harry, I think something is wrong.” Panic button was pressed as he jumped to his feet, only to stumble as eyes rolled to the back of his head and everything went black as he fell with a thud onto the floor.

Harry only had seconds to react. His knees hit the floor with a hard thud and he managed to catch Louis’ head just before it smacked against the floor. “Somebody bring me a fucking gurney!” He yelled towards the open door, knowing damn well his voice would carry through the hallway.

He shook Louis slightly and tapped his cheek, panic setting in for only a second when he got no response, or even movement. He pressed his fingers to the side of Louis’ neck and sighed when he felt a pulse. It was strong and steady, a good sign that had some of the worry leaving Harry.

A few seconds later, a gurney was rolled into the room with a flurry of people following it and Harry was shoved backwards by Zayn. “What the fuck did you do to him, Styles? Couldn’t stand that he got paired with you, so you decided to drug him or knock him out? You’re fucking pathetic.” Zayn spat at him, literal saliva hitting Harry in the face. The older surgeon didn’t even have time to defend himself. Zayn was out the door just as quickly as he had came, this time with the gurney in tow behind him.

Right as the gurney was pushed out the door did Louis start to stir. His head was killing him, the bright fluorescent lights not helping at all. Blue eyes slowly opened and he frowned, not seeing Harry. “Where’s Harry? He was about to tell me something.” He squeezed eyes shut. “Please get me some Tylenol?”

Zayn gave Louis a look. “Did you hit your head? You're asking for Harry, the same prick who's been making your life miserable since day one?” Louis went to shake his head, only to groan in pain. “I want Harry!” He opened his mouth and screamed for his dominant, slowly struggling to sit up, ready to hop off the gurney if he wouldn't comply.

“I fucking mean it! Harry! Please?” Overly tired, tears started streaming down his face. “Please? Please!”

Harry had been stunned by Zayn’s accusations, but had shook off whatever spell he had been put under when Louis began to yell for him. Usually, he’d walk in the other direction and yell something very rude over his shoulder, but this time wasn’t normal. Something was wrong with Louis, and Harry had to perform his Dom rules and assure the boy was in tip top shape.

“You heard him. Move the fuck over,” Harry growled, hip bumping Zayn out of the way. This time it was the jackass who had been shocked, not believing Louis had actually been calling for  _Harry._

“Calm your ass down and stay still. You just passed out, and I don’t want you moving until we find out what wrong.” Harry growled down to his sub, shocking everyone when he began to push the gurney. The bodies in the hallway split like the Red Sea as they walked down it, surprised faces watching Harry like he had just grown three extra heads. “Fuck off and get to work,”

A “find me later” was mouthed at Zayn. He made a smoking motion then turned attention to Harry. This was their first Dom/sub thing since getting matched and Louis had to admit he loved that Harry had rushed over when the sub called for him. Zayn gave Louis a wink and ran off to probably tell Liam what happened, hed be bombarded with questions later.

Despite Harry telling him to stand still, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. “I just passed out. No big deal.” Looking at where they were going, Louis sighed. He was feeling slightly better, “Do not come near me with a needle, Styles!”

When they took the corner leading to an exam room, Louis gabe a light whine. “Harry, I promise I feel better. Please?” He liked being on the other side when in an exam room, “..ok, ignore that. I have a migraine.” He clenched his head and gave a low moan, shutting eyes tight.

Harry scoffed and reached up to swat Louis in the head for being dumb and trying to lie, but that wouldn’t help any. If anything, it would make him cry more. Coming to a stop in the room, Harry grabbed a gown from the hook on the back of the door and handed it to Louis, then turned to a nurse who had followed them. “I want you to order a head CT scan, and a series of blood work. If we can’t find anything from those, we’ll move on to more tests,” Harry said, arms folding off his chest when she just stood there. “Head Ct scan. Order. Now,”

The nurse scurried off with one look to Louis, closing the door behind her. “Don’t retreat into your slobbery mind set when I pull out the needle to draw your blood,” Harry said as he dug through a drawer for a rubber elastic to tie around Louis’ arm. The last thing he needed was another sticky Louis who felt stripping from his clothes was a good idea.

His eyes got wide when he saw Harry’s hand come up and he flinched then gave a soft yelp when that didn't help his head. Staring at the gown, he sighed and reached up to yank his scrub top off and toss it to the side. “Er...I can't...can I get up so I can take my pants off?” He didn't know why he needed to change into it.

Catching the look the nurse gave to him, he rubbed at his face. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. “Oh fuck that, you ain't going near me with a needle!” Backing away, his bum slid off the edge of the bed, the rest of him almost going with if he hadn't grabbed the railing. “...jesus fuck!”

Harry didn’t even have time to answer him about being able to stand up before the idiot was almost toppling off the bed. “Louis, make this easier on both of us and just let me do this. Or, I can hold you down on the bed, chance ripping open your vein, and get enough blood for the test. The choice is yours,” Harry said. He wasn’t in the mood to play Louis little tip toe games. They either did this, or he was leaving and finding someone else to do it, Dom rules be damned.

He set the packet on the counter and washed his hands before he put on a fresh pair of gloves and grabbed a vile for the blood. “While I’m finding a needle, get changed. When the needle is on the vile, I will get the blood regardless if you’re willing or not,” Harry moved to open a cupboard, searching for some needles he could use.  _Good thing he didn’t find any suckers, or he’d have a salivating two year old adult at his feet._

Rolling eyes, he carefully slid off the bed to hide behind it and pull his pants down. He hated the hospital gowns and the breezy as hell backsides. Trying to reach behind him to tie it closed, he gave up and just held it closed. Leaning down he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his scrubs and crossed arms to watch his Dom.

He stared down at his bare feet, having removed his shoes and socks when putting the gown on. Wiggling toes, he leaned against the railing of the bed to rest his arm. “They're in the second drawer on the right, Harry.” Louis walked over and slowly bent down to grab a packaged needle and handed it to his Dom.

Harry mimicked Louis in a high pitched voice, but took the needle from him and ripped the package open with his teeth. “Cover up your fucking arse, I don’t want to see that!” Harry said when Louis turned around to retreat back to the bed. He covered his eyes to hide them from the pale bum, but peeked through the cracks because he was just that kind of pervert. An ass was an ass, and that ass was now his ass. Wow, try saying that fast.

He grabbed a small foil packet that had a alcohol wipe in it and held that between his thumb and pointer finger, his pinky finger curled to hold the vile and needle against his palm, and grabbed the blue elastic band with his other hand. “Decide yet?”

A low snort came out of Louis when Harry mimicked him. Stepping forward, he made sure his foot connected with his Dom’s shin. “Oh shit! I'm sorry! Louis cackled then turned bright red when he got called out, already feeling the breeze up his backside, “Had no problem with this arse when you were fucking me.”

Louis’ phone beeped and he peeked at the group chat to see a whole bunch of question marks from Liam and Zayn with Alex asking what the hell was going on. “Huh?” Not looking up from his phone, he chewed on his lower lip and pondered exactly how to tell them, “My house .. eight .. Liam, it’s your turn to bring food and and alcohol”

“Earth to fucking Louis. Are we doing this the hard way or the easy way?” Harry asked, choosing to be the bigger person and not retort with a harsh comment about fucking Louis. He gave the kid little credit. He was a nice fuck, and was both surprising and crazy for taking Harry without any prep that night. He kind of admired him for that, in a sort of way.

“Oh! Um, yes, pick an arm.” He gazed down at his phone screen again. Liam was apparently typing something long and Alex was saying something about Ed being at the hospital today for a procedure and that a Dr. Horan was performing it. “Oh damn..he got that dick? He’s almost as bad as Dr. Styles!” Zayn typed following it with an LOL.”But we gotta be nice now, Lou got matched to that ass smear.” Louis almost choked at what Zee had called his dom, face turning red as he started laughing. He couldn't help it!

Looking up at Harry, he held out his non dominant arm and then back down to the phone, “Is he playing doctor with you, Lou? Giving you his super special thermometer?” Zee was still going on, adding sexual gifs and making Louis turn even more red. “Oh dear fucking god Zayn is gonna die.”

Lost in his own world, Harry took that as his opportunity and wrapped the band around Louis’ arm and poked around for a few seconds before the blue vein began to pop out against the pale skin. He wiped off the area with the wipe, Louis still focused on his phone, and easily poked the needle into his skin. The bright red crimson filled the vile, and when it was full, Harry pulled it off and covered the hole with a cotton ball, then put a piece of surgical tape over it.

“While you’re lost in la la land, no doubt talking shit on me with your arsehole friends, I’m going to and take this to the nurse, then see if they’re ready for your CT scan.” He said to Louis, untying the elastic from around his arm with a loud snap. He tucked the vile into his pocket, refrained from calling Louis a twat, and left without another word. Might as well get used to being ignored, unless he does decide to fuck other people on the side.

It wasn't done on purpose, Louis was trying to find words from all Zayn was saying, but he continued to turn beet red, blushing hardcore like some virgin. “Stop that, Zee! He was standing right here! Pretty sure he thinks Im an asshole!” Zayn’s response came shortly after, “So??? Just because he's now your Dom, doesn't mean you have to drop to your knees and suck him off. You got two weeks until you're forced to move in with him” Louis snorted and typed back, “The rules got updated. . I move in next week. Gotta get engaged in two months and married by six. I need to tell him about the baby.”

Louis had to make the decision quick. Harry would be back any second. Staring off into space, he rubbed at his flat belly, “I need to tell your daddy about you. But what if he insists I get an abortion?”

Harry dropped the vile of blood off to a nurse, then was on his way to the CAT scan room when Dr. Horan stopped him. “Middle aged woman came in with what appeared to be a simple flu, but her organs have started to shut down and she’s on the verge of being put on dialysis. John needs you to take on the patient and see if you can figure out what’s wrong with her before it’s too late,” he said, rushing out the words and trying to keep up with Harry’s pace when he realized he wasn’t stopping or slowing down.  _Arsehole._

Harry threw an exasperated look down at Niall, the doctor being much shorter than he was, and pushed through a pair of the double doors with his shoulder. “Monitor her closely for the next hour. Try to figure out where she has been the past week, and if she’s traveled to any exotic place that gives you complimentary diseases with each leaf you touch,” he said, wanting to dive head on into the case, but also needing to fulfill his duties as a bloody dom.  _Why the fuck didn’t I just refuse him when I had the chance?_ His mind never answered(thank god), but this time it apparently decided to… in a taunting, sing song voice.  _Because you like Louis’ bummm._

Fuck it. He’s already gone insane. “Yes, b-“ Niall began, but Harry shut him up with a shake of his head. “No buts. I am in the middle of a case right now. I understand her life's in danger, but so is my current patients. I trust you will take good care of her while I am busy. Now, buzz off, Dr. Horan. Stop wasting valuable time arguing with me when the outcome will only remain the same,” Harry’s eyes went into the slits, daring the man to say anything further and chance losing all the surgeries on his board for the next week.

Impatient, Louis tapped fingers on the countertop. He crossed arms and wandered around the room, doing circles upon circles, which was probably not the smartest as he’d just passed out, but being confined to a tiny room you didn’t have very many options. It took another lap around the room to notice the pink bag laying there. He made a noise, not remembering if he’d been the one to bring it in there or Harry did, did he even have it when he left the center? Rushing over, he picked it up and pulled out a piece of paper. He already knew the pregnancy was a positive, but he’d gone and had himself checked for a second opinion and had the doctor confirm it on a piece of paper so he’d have backup if Harry flipped out.

“Well Bean, I think I’m going to tell your daddy today. I hope you’re ready,” Louis muttered to the paper and then set it on the bed. It’d be backup just in case Harry thought Louis was lying, which he could already see, the two didn’t like each other, it was obvious. He looked to the door expecting his Dom to come running in, but apparently his super powers haven’t come in yet and the door remained closed. “Ten more minutes and he’s not back, I’m getting dressed and walked off.”

Harry arranged for the patient that was next for a head CT to be pushed back, considering it was just to check for tumor growth, and made his way back to the room. “Why are you out of bed?” he asked when he walked into the room and seen Louis standing, ass towards the wall and face towards Harry, with his eyes focused on a small piece of paper on the bed. The boy jumped back, surprised, and shocking both of them. “What the fuck is your problem? You're acting like a teenage boy who just got caught whacking his willy,” Harry grinned and raised and eyebrow, green orbs falling to Louis’ cloth covered lap before they made their way back up to his flush face, “were you tugging on your snake?”

No boner usually meant he hadn't been doing anything that would arouse him, but the older surgeon liked being a dick and teasing people. Of course he knew when to shut up and when to be serious, so when Louis made no move to retort with some jab at Harry, the older mans eyebrows furrowed and he walked to the edge of the bed, glancing suspiciously at the paper he knew was the cause for Louis’ muteness. “What's wrong?”

A hand was pressed to his heart when Harry came in. He should have been expecting him, but he was rehearsing how he was going to tell Harry that he'd be a daddy in seven months. He fluttered eyes shut and let in a deep breath then slowly blew it back out. “Harry, I can't get the CT scan. Im..I’m..”  _Spit it out, stupid! Come on!!_

Thrusting the paper at Harry, Louis gave a small noise then engrossed himself in the phone. He tried to focus on the screen and not look at his future husband.  _Husband._ Just saying that made Louis cringe as he fumbled for his bag and pulled out his gum. He couldn't very well smoke in the hospital, so he did the next best thing.

Harry managed to catch the paper, crumpling it in the process, and lift it up to read the small black letters. Blah blah blah, Louis’ middle name is Williams, he weighs yadda yadda yadda, and then the paper fell from his grasp and Harry was stumbling back, heart hammering against his chest and his vision going blurry as his mind began to spin. “What are you trying to say? That it's my kid?  _Fuck you_. It could be any other persons-- like that guy you sleep with every two months.” Harry was shouting now, hands fisting his hair as he began to pace. This wasn't real. It was a joke Louis and his friends were pulling on him. They were trying to get him back for all the shit he's put them through.

Torn between turning around and slapping the man and pulling his hair out in frustration, he threw the gown off him and started to put on his scrubs, “I knew you’d end up acting like this! I knew you’d deny this! But to let you know? I haven’t fucked the guy since May or June, he plans vacations for his family during the summer months.” He rubbed at his nose as he tried to stop from crying. Damn hormones. Getting the scrub top over his head, he pulled it down then reached for his pants. “Fuck you back. I’m going to go have a fucking cigarette.”

Ripping the paper from Harry’s hands he stomped out of the room and down the stairs to the outside world. The light headed feeling be damned as he lit a Marlboro and took in a deep drag, holding it in then blowing the blessed smoke out. God he needed that.

Right after Louis stormed out, the nurse walked into the room and handed Harry the results from the bloodwork. “Iron deficiency, fucking great,” he stomped out of the room, searched the hospital for Zayn, then shoved the piece of paper at him. “Your pathetic friend needs to have a shot. Get him in, and the joke you're playing about him being pregnant is low, even for you scums,” he growled, then stormed off.

He understood Louis liked to be a prick, but even this was low. Faking a pregnancy to get back at someone? God damn prick. Deciding to keep himself busy, Harry found Niall in the women's room, who has yet to be diagnosed, and took her chart before he left to his office, not even bothering to meet the patient herself. Notes were in the side margarians of where she's been the past week, and Harry cursed under his breath when he seen she had spent the past five days in Vegas.

Unnecessary testing wasn't needed anymore. “Did you even bother to use your brain?” Harry yelled at Niall after he backtracked and pulled him from the patient's room. “Failing organs, vomiting, dehydration  _and_ diarrhea? Those are the classic signs of salmonella poisoning,” at the dumbfounded look the surgeon received, Harry dropped to metal clip tray and palmed at his face. “The toxins can cause direct injury to the kidneys delicate filtering units; antibodies and other immune molecules can accumulate within the organs; or protein from damaged skeletal muscles can plug the kidney tubules and damage them, sending her into kidney failure. She probably got fed raw chicken, or had her drinks spiked with a solution to make her sick. Get a sample of her stool to check my diagnosis, then immediately get her started on an IV drip, loperamide, and antibiotics. The bacteria has already spread to her bloodstream. Next time use your fucking brain,”  _You aren't mad at him. Quit being a dickhead._

The time it took Louis to smoke two cigs, he could have run to the store and back as he was having a craving for something chocolate. Heading back inside, he went straight for a vending machine hoping there’d be something in there to sedate his hunger. As he was sliding some money into the slot, Zayn came running up, all out of breath. “Harry...said...you have to … come to him… “ He took a drink from his water bottle then held up a finger, “He doesn’t believe you’re pregnant either.” Calmly Louis selected his treat from the trays and reached down to grab it then opened the candy bar and took a bite, “So why do I have to go see him if he doesn’t believe me?” Louis scoffed as he took another bite, instantly wishing he’d bought two as the one was already halfway gone.

Zayn brought shoulders up in a shrug. He did know why, but he was also aware of the nurse’s fear of needles, which was funny if you thought about it. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but let’s go see Harry. Come on. Don’t you wanna know why you passed out earlier?” Louis opened his mouth, but Zayn shook his head, “It’s not because you’re pregnant, believe me. Just come on,” He grabbed his friend by the arm and started dragging him to the elevator. Realizing he should probably figure out what floor Harry is on, he picked a random one and prayed to whatever deity was up there that it was the right one.

Louis looked none too happy about the ride up and glared at Zayn. Since when did he become an advocate for Dr. Styles? Was it a clone? When the elevator beeped meaning they arrived at their floor, Louis stepped out and upon seeing Dr. Styles, tried to turn on his heel and enter the elevator again but Zayn grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surgeon, “Found him. And, to answer your rude comment earlier, do an ultrasound on him, you’ll see he’s pregnant, you idiot.” Zayn then pushed Louis at the doctor and took off for the elevator they’d just come up on.

Harry was signing off of on a surgery, a thirty year old man had pissed his wife off after he ate some of the candy put up for Halloween, so she stabbed him in the thigh with a knife, when Zayn rudely interjected before he practically threw Louis at him. “Dr. Malik, I expect you to be professional when talking to the chief of surgery,” Alice said, the doctor who was going to perform the surgery. She was a nice, blonde, petite woman who had a lovely wife… Of whom Harry has had a threesome with both of them on more occasions than just once. The nice thing about her is she is hopelessly in love with her wife. No chance she'll be pining after Harry, even if his stroke game can bring back the dead.

Leaning to Alice, Harry held the board up so Louis couldn't read his lips and said in a low voice,”This is the idiot trying to claim he's pregnant with my child. Snoop around and dig into it to find out if he's telling the truth, and see if you can find out how many sexual partners he's had in the last three months,” Alice was the woman you went to when you wanted something to be found, rather it be a key you lost, or to know if your husband boned Vanessa Clarke when they were teenagers. She was good at what she did, and the best thing was, she never got caught.

“Yes, Mr. Styles,” she said, winking at him in a way that made her blonde eyelashes actually noticeable against her rosy cheek. “I'll stop by your office later. Make sure to leave the door unlocked, or I'll just climb in through your window.” Being an intentional flirt, she rubbed his arm and leaned up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, “Lover boy over there's mad dogging me. Keep him on a short leash, or mama will get jealous and pounce,” before she playfully nipped his ear and placed a very loud kiss on his cheek, smacking her lips when she pulled away. “Bye, you two. Try not to get any blood on the floor,”

Harry shook his head and with fond eyes, he stared after Alice as she walked away, only remembering Louis was here when she disappeared around the corner.  _That, my dear boy, is a woman who knows what she wants and doesn't play games._ Too bad he hasn't fucked her for a good eight months. Maybe her and Tamara would be interested in getting together soon?? “You have iron deficiency. I'll have someone give you a shot today, but after that you'll be responsible for taking dietary supplements and vitamins everyday,” Harry said down to Louis as he began to scrub the red lipstick off his cheek.  _Damn it. It stains. No wonder the “other woman” always insists on wearing the darkest shade of red lipstick she can. Poor fool will be scrubbing his skin raw to get rid of it so his wifey doesn't find out he's boning the mail lady._

Not intimidated in the least by any of the people supposedly above him in the hospital. Zayn gave a snort and flicked Alice away with his wrist. “Begone you succubus hag,” Louis cracked up laughing at Zayn’s comment. Not caring the least that Harry was being so cold, he pulled Zayn close to him and whispered in his ear, not really saying anything but just to whisper to see if it affected Harry at all. He felt like being a petty little bitch right now.

“Oh hey, Zee. Remember hearing about that old woman who was caught sending pics of her saggy meat curtain to people online?” Louis made a gesture to Alice. Apparently Harry didn’t know or if he did, he didn’t care, it wouldn’t surprise Louis if he was screwing the older lady. “Saggy tits too, like looking at her knees and all,” he laughed hard then nodded at Harry to acknowledge he’d heard him and held a hand out to Zayn. “Let’s go find Liam again. I think he was down in the A&E with his wife.” Zayn wasn’t bothered the bit that Liam had a wife, Emily knew what was going on when she married Dr. Payne.

As Louis and Zayn turned to leave, the new pediatric nurse walked in. Louis turned head to stare at the man, they’d met before, Louis was in charge of guiding him around and helping him get acquainted, which may have lead to a couple hot and heavy make out sessions in the on call rooms, but that’s as far as they got. Skylar was shy and cute, Louis didn’t want to be the one to away his innocence, “Hey Sky! How are ya?” Louis opened arms to hug the blonde nurse and pat him on the back. When they pulled away, Louis grinned hard and slapped him hard on the ass, giving a wink as he walked off, Zayn gaping at him as he walked off, “The hell was that, Lou?”

Alice hasn't sent her vagina or tits to any person online. She had pissed off a neurologist in the hospital, so he photoshopped her face on a bunch of older woman nude pictures and sent them to pretty much every person in London. Alice didn't care, though, brvauze she had got back at him by posting pictures of his teeny weeny on his Facebook page, where his grandmother had seen it. He even went viral for a second, then he disappeared and nobody has heard from him since. That was before Louis’ time here, though. He only hot told stories manipulated and twisted as it went on from newby to newby.

Not defending the woman and giving Louis what he wanted, Harry turned his nose up at them and walked away, but caught Louis slapping the nurses ass. He wasn't so much as jealous or possessive, as he was pissed off. Meh, who cares? He could always talk Alice into dry humping him outside the hospital when Louis goes home, just to make sure he seen. He wanted to see if it affected him in any way. “Nice work, Babe! I'll see you tonight, plus I have another favor,” Harry said to the woman who had walked around the corner and just waited there. He held his hand up to silence her when she opened her mouth. “I know, I know. Beauty only pays for so much. I'll get you and Tamara a wine basket and a reservation to whatever restaurant you want,” he would offer something more extravagant, but anything he could buy, she could buy. Why pay her with all his ammunition when he may need her again later. “Oh, and check out the new pediatric nurse. He's been here for a long minute. See if him and Tomlinson have ever gotten frisky in the janitor's closet,”

~~~~~ (SPERMIES :D ..ignore that lmfao )

All information gathered wasn’t working in Dr. Styles’ favor. She’d used her charm to flirt with the new male nurse, only finding out that Louis and him were friends who’d only made out. Alice believed him, she considered herself a good judge of character and knew a poker face when she saw one, but Skylar seemed to be telling the truth. Tracking down the male who’d done Louis’ ultrasound scan, she made him grab the smaller nurse and do another one to confirm that yes, it was his and he was pregnant. More digging proved that the partner Louis had had in June was the last partner before Harry and there was no way he was the father of the baby, that had been five months ago and the fetus was only two months old. Sighing sadly, Alice texted Harry to meet her in her office and closed the door, seating herself at the desk and staring at the papers in front of her. Harry was going to be PISSED!

“Harry, darling, you know I love you, right? We’ve had the best time together and I wouldn't’ lie to you, so…” She pushed the paper across the desk at him when he sat down and keeping an eye on his facial features.

The moment Harry had walked into her office he knew what she found wasn't what he had been hoping. Just chancing a glance down at the papers, Harry's spine straightened and he shook his head, pushing the papers back across the desk to her. “If there is anything in those papers I will not like, I would rather hear it from you,” he said, trying to keep himself calm and appear unfazed by what was going on, but it didn't seem to be working. His resolve was bowing, threatening to snap the moment anything was said.

He stared directly into Alice's eyes, finding comfort in the familiar blue orbs. He wouldn't say he was in love with her, but he did love her and trust her. They weren't friends, or lovers, or even companions. They were two individuals who understood each other, who knew what the other wanted, who knew of their cravings. But right now, they were as good as strangers. He didn't know her, didn't even want to know her. He didn't want to know anyone.

Rising from her chair, she walked around the desk to sit in the chair next to him, a hand going up to put on his broad shoulder, fingers splayed to rub gentle circles in his scrub-covered arm. “It’s okay, Harry. Isn’t he the one you’re supposedly matched with? You’re the father of that baby, if you still refuse to believe it, get a paternity test after the baby is born.” Alice suggested. Crossing legs, she pulled her skirt down over her knee and gave him a smirk. She wasn’t like the rest of the doctors that preferred to be in scrubs all the time, she wore either a skirt or a dress, always looking nice for work and the highest heels to make her long legs seem endless.

“And besides, just because you’re matched, doesn’t mean you have to stay faithful right? You’re the dominant, have others on the side, he’ll never know about it and you don’t have to explain yourself.” Alice gave a smug look. She was the Dom of her marriage, but she wasn’t a cruel mistress, if she planned sexual conquests outside the marriage bed, she usually included the wife. They were very popular in the swingers community and had switched partners with another couple for a few years awhile back.

Meanwhile, Louis and Zayn were wandering around the hospital. Louis was rushing to get up to the pediatric ward anxious to see Olivia and the new baby boy that’d come in during his absence when he felt light headed again. Realizing he’d forgotten to get the iron shot, Louis figured he could do it himself later or some iron supplements, no big deal. He was opening his mouth to speak when the fire alarm went off. Both men figured it was another false alarm, someone had pulled it in a panic or as a prank, it was a teaching hospital and some of the medical students could get juvenile. “Oy. Let’s go . . “ Louis was about to laugh it off and tell Zayn that it’d be nothing and by the time they walked outside, they’d be allowed back in because an actual fire wasn’t happening when Louis went to pull open the stairwell door and it was hot to the touch and there was gray smoke flicking out under it. “Oh fuck, Zee. I don’t think it’s a false alarm!”

The touch from Alice was supposed to bring comfort to him, but instead it brought anxiety. He didn't want to be paired, didn't want this kid, didn't even want to be with Louis or even think about it. He just wanted the boy to disappear, and take the memories of the night they had spent together fucking in his car. He needed to erase his touch, of the way it felt when he clenched around his cock and called him those names that had been a fucking mantra in his head. And the closest person to him that could do that, was practically throwing herself at him.

Suddenly grasping Alice's wrists, Harry drug her up into a standing position and twisted her to push her face first into the desk, arms twisted around her back and pressed above the curve of her ass. “Do you want to be the other woman on the side?” Harry asked, leaning over her to nip at the shell of her ear, his body easily stretching over hers and smothering her. “Want me to fuck you anytime, anywhere, and keep it a secret from our subs?” He nestled his growing length between her ass cheeks and already felt the heat radiating from her vagina.

Pulling up her skirt, Harry let it bunch on her ass and he pulled down her panties and let them slide to fall around her ankles in a pool of pink. He nosed at the side of her vanilla scented neck as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, the length not yet fully hard but hard enough to get started. Placing a leg between hers, he pushed her knees apart and made her scoot a little further up on the desk before he lined his aching cock up and thrusted up and inside her, burying himself to the hilt. They moaned in unison, and Harry screwed his eyes shut as his senses were thrown into overdrive.

“How the fuck are you already so wet?” the question was asked, followed by the loud blaring of the fire alarm. He chose to ignore it, figuring some punk ass intern was pulling another prank. Suddenly, when Harry regained full control over his own brain, and felt his cock surrounded by her warm, velvety skin, he realized he hadn’t bothered putting a condom on, or even asked if she was still on birth control. “Are you still on that three year birth control, or have I completely lost track of time?”

Sprawled over her desk, Alice let out a moan when Harry entered her, his thick length filling her up nicely. Shifting herself, she pushed back against him when he was all the way in, hands on either side of her body. “I’m on the birth control, Harry, no worries.” Her head jerked up when the fire alarm went off and she gave a gasp, fingers sliding between them to rub at her clit when he started moving in and out of her.

Finally escaping the heated hallway, Louis separated from Zayn, figuring he’d find him outside. Running for the front door, he glanced at the person doing the head count, only to see the prominent frown on his face. “What’s up, John?” The man looked up from his counting to see it was Louis and smirked. “Two people are missing from our count. Will you go see if you can find them? Last they were seen on the main floor near Alice’s office.”

Why did John pick Louis to do this? He grumbled and turned around to run the way he’d come, taking a left into the main hallway instead of right to the stairwell. “Harry? Alice?” He called as he ran past every room. Getting to the end, he was about to head for the stairs to try the next floor when he heard simultaneous moaning and froze. He recognized the male moan and bristled, seriously, they’d just gotten matched. “Guess that means I can fuck whoever I want to too,” Louis grumbled to himself as he walked towards the voices and opened the door. He was quite surprised to see Alice being pummeled by Harry, blinking a few times.

Harry began to fuck Alice against her desk, the picture frame that held a photo of her and Tamara on their honeymoon rattling with every thrust. Papers and folders fell to the floor, flying in all different directions and scattering into a mess Harry had no intention cleaning up. “Fuck, it's been too long,” he moaned, fingers grasping her hips in a near bruising grip.

The sound of the door opening had Harry's ears perking, but he didn't slow down his thrusts or even try to cover his body when he turned his face to look over his shoulder at the intruder. Ahh. So now the fun begins. Eyes locking with Louis’, the corner of his lip tugged into a smirk. Was Louis going to do anything? Try to stop his Dom from claiming another as his own, even if it was only for a little while.

It was like a train wreck, Louis couldn’t stop watching as Alice and Harry fucked on her desk, the furniture rocking at every thrust his Dom gave and their moans merging together into one song. Finally he was able to tear himself away when Harry looked over at him, of course that cocky attitude was on his face as Louis slammed the door shut after running out and stumbled to the stairs, almost falling as he collapsed on the top step and started sobbing. God he hated his life right now.

When Louis failed to show up again, Zayn got nervous. He looked at John then at the doorway Louis had run through then back at John then at his watch. Seeing how uneasy Zayn was, John silently pointed behind him at the building, giving Zayn permission to run inside and find the now three people missing. Rushing to the main hallway, he stopped at the intersection, trying to decide if he should move to the stairwell or to the main hall, when he heard the sound of someone sobbing. Turning the corner, he almost tripped over Louis and blinked, “What’s going o -” but what he heard next was the sound of something knocking against something else and two voices moaning, “Someone’s getting it on while the fire alarm is going off?”

Harry laughed out loud as Louis ran away, feeling completely ruthless and in control. The nurse now knew that Harry didn't care of the pairing, of the supposed fetus, or any of the rules a Dom was supposed to abide by. Nobody else did, anyway. Not telling Alice who had just came in, Harry was thankful the slamming door hadn't been heard about her continuous moans. But just as he was reaching the peak of his orgasm, toes curling and fingernails digging into the soft flesh on Alice’s thigh, the door was thrown open again.

“Hey, idiot, while you're in here getting your rocks off, Louis is practically suffocating from inhaling the smoke from the fire you two fucking rabbits have chosen to ignore,” A voice, who Harry learned belonged Zayn when he turned around, said, dark brown eyes burning holes through Harry that was full of nothing but pure hatred for the curly haired man.

Stopping mid thrust, Harry gazed past Zayn and into the hallway and just not seemed to notice the heavy smoke that hung in the air.  _Aspen._ “Fuck, I thought it was a prank,” stumbling back, Harry tugged his pants up and forced his erection into his underwear, making it so it ran down the length of his thigh, and took off out of the room. Zayn, Alice, Louis, everyone was forgotten as he booked it to the pediatric floor, but the elevators were down. Not even thinking twice about it, Harry ran back the way he had come and was fully prepared to run up the stairs, but upon opening the doors Louis was still sitting in front of, he seen the smoke barreling up the staircase and down.  _He was trapped down here._

His lungs were filled with it, the urge to breath in growing strong but no matter how many times he inhaled, he was left with the same stale, putrid air thick with the grey smoke. “Are you all morons? Get out of here!” He shouted to the three people who just stood and watched him, elbow crooked over his face so he wasn't breathing in the smoke as much. “The buildings on fire! Fucking leave before you can't!”

Louis was coughing bad, his lungs feeling like they were on fire as his asthma was trying to kick in and block his ass from breathing normally. Gasping loudly, his eyes bulged at seeing the smoke filtering through the open door, “OLIVIA! No! I gotta get her!” Scrambling to his feet, Louis stared up at at the smoky stairwell, eyes squinting when they started hurting. He put an arm over his face and looking over his shoulder at the three, trust through the smoke and up the stairs to the pediatric ward where the smoke was worse. It seemed a fetal monitor had had a short in it causing it to spark. “Oh fuck… HARRY? I need you up here!” Louis screamed behind him. The flames were dangerously close to Aspen’s room and she was on oxygen, the oxygen tank plus the fire would cause a huge explosion, nobody would survive that. “NOW!”

Zayn was staring at his friend who had run up the stairs. He turned to face Harry and then Alice then looked back at the stairwell. “WELL FUCK, I’m going outside to grab a fireman. Come with me, Alice.” He held a hand for the woman doctor, who had managed to get herself straightened up after the quickie with Harry. Eyeing the dark haired doctor’s hand, she made a face and ran off towards the fresh air leaving Zayn to curse and run after her. “Didn’t have to be a bitch about it!”

Alice was always the type of woman who thought about herself above everyone else, and while it was a bad quality for a doctor, Harry admired her for it. Not really caring about them anymore, Harry pulled his scrub top over his face to cover his nose and mouth and followed the sound of Louis’ voice, the smoke so thick now he couldn't even see his hands anymore. “Check the nursery, I'll take care of this,” Harry shouted, narrowly missing a wooden beam falling from the ceiling that was engulfed in the orange flames with the yellow tips.

He knew damn well going into that room could get him killed, and with an apologetic smile to Louis that didn't show, Harry mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do and took off running. The rubber around his tennis shoes began to melt from the heat of the fire, which look like it started in the nicu. Lucky, it had been emptied out. Dancing around the fire, and feeling as it licked at his feet and scorched the ends of his pants, Harry grabbed the scalding hot door knob and twisted it open before he stumbled into the empty room. Aspen was gone, they had managed to clear the entire floor. Relief instantly shot through his body like lightning.

Frantic eyes shot around the room, looking for a solution to his very big problem. His heart was beating hard against his chest, bruising his ribs and on the verge of exploding. Suddenly, his flight or fight kicked in, and with a rush of adrenaline, Harry pulled the window open with his hand that already had angry looking blisters appearing all over his palm, and began to throw the tanks out into the thick bushes below. When it was cleared, he stuck his head out the window to take a large gasp of fresh air before he went after Louis.

“Louis! We have to go!” Harry shouted, which probably wasn't a good idea because he inhaled the smoke and instantly after began to cough. His lungs hurt, throat scratchy and eyes watery and bloodshot. Everything burned, but he pushed through the pain and ran through the fire that had spread across the floor, now reaching into Aspen’s room. “Louis!” He couldn't hear past the crackling of the fire and the blood rushing through his veins.  _Silence._

Coughing hard, Louis could barely breathe. He was very dizzy, his eyes hurt and he was pretty sure if he stopped moving he’d just collapse. Louis ran for the nursery and peered into the big window, seeing that all the incubators were emptied, he breathed a sigh of relief, or at least tired to. The moment he tried to inhale, he started gagging on smoke. Bending over, he put hands on his hips and dry heaved. Shit, he needed to keep moving, just keep moving. Rushing away from the nursery when something fell over and a small explosion was heard, he turned to see an oxygen tank had broken loose and was rolling toward the fire. Oh shit, that wasn’t good.

“Harry?” Louis cried out. He tried to see his new Dom’s silhouette against the flaming orange light, but saw nothing. Biting his lip, he wandered to where Aspen’s room was and called again, “Harry? Where are you?” Fuck this smoke! Rushing towards the stairwell, he glanced down to make sure their path wasn’t all that obstructed then looked back, “Harry! I’m not leaving without you, get your ass over here now!”

Harry had pushed through the uncomfortable pressure in his chest to find Louis. He had almost thought the sub had left him until he heard the frantic calls coming from the same way he had just left. “Louis!” He rushed towards the direction of his voice and through the curtain of smoke, he seen the boy standing there, looking like complete shit. “Can you walk?” Despite their differences and disdain and hatred for one another, Louis was still a human; a person who now had two beating hearts echoing within his body. Harry was a cruel man, and sometimes even pushed the limits, but if it came down to it you bet your ass he'd carry Louis out of this hospital.

It was like a beacon to see his Dom standing there as Louis had a similar thought. He couldn't help but collapse into Harry’s arms when he saw him, tears of relief streaming down his soot-covered face. “I’m fine, Harry. Are you?” Without a hesitation, he brought up to gently touch Harry’s face then neck and to his hand. He hissed seeing the weeping blisters on the surgeon’s large hand. “Let’s go?”

Outside Zayn had hazel eyes trained on the building. He was muttering come on, come on, under his breath and squeezing the life out of Liam’s hand. “They’ll be fine, Zee. Tru - “

Liam was cut off by a loud crackling as the second floor collapsed from the heat making the windows shatter and part of the building cave in.

“Holy fucking poodles!” Zayn screamed. He grabbed for Liam's shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, wincing as pressure was applied to his blisters, and began to lead the way, but they made it down only three stairs before Louis was collapsing. “God fucking dammit, you sheep fucker,” Harry growled, groaning slightly as he bent down and hefted Louis up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He had to turn his body so he was leaning against the wall do he could feel where he was going, the smoke now so thick in the stairwell it was like he was staring at a solid wall.

“Louis, stay awake with me. Come on, you don't get to pass out and leave me alone with all this fun,” Harry continued to talk to Louis, not being able to look down and see if he was awake or just unable to talk. He was wheezing loudly, their breath intakes almost matching. Come to think of it, Harry was wheezing too, sounding like a smoker who had been smoking a carton a day for the past sixty years. His head was getting foggy and light, and he just wanted to collapse on the floor and have someone carry him too, but he pushed past that and ignored his jelly muscles that began to scream in pain, demanding to be heard as it began to shoot sharp pains throughout his arms, making them shake.

They had just reached the main floor when something exploded above them. The ceiling began to cave, and with the last little bit of oomph, Harry kicked himself into full gear and ran. Louis’ head hit against his chest, and he was making odd noises but Harry didn't stop to see if he was okay. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall, and a support beam gave away and the entire part of the ceiling above the front desk caved in and fell, orange flames spurting out and threatening to engulf Harry and Louis if they didn't hurry.

He was on the verge of tears when he pushed through the front doors and inhaled the fresh scent, but he was already gone. He couldn't breathe. He wanted go claw at his chest and his eyes, to to relieve some of the pain. He ran as far as his legs could take him, bright red and blue lights filling the space around him, and finally collapsed a good thirty feet from the door. His kneecaps cracked on the hard cement, and even though he wanted to, he didn't drop Louis. He didn't let go. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around him, keeping him crushed firmly to his chest.

Zayn was already assuming the worst. His friend, pregnant friend, hadn't made it out. Sobbing, he buried face in Liam’s shirt, the older man sniffling too upon hearing the other. Niall had been standing next to them, uncomfortable as could be as he didn't care for either of them - especially Zayn, when he suddenly saw movement from the front door.

“Hey look! Its Harry and Louis!”

Zayn and Liam looked up at the same time, seeing the tall surgeon with arms full of Louis. Both pulled away to go charging at their friends at the same time Niall jogged over, having grabbed a medical bag from the ambulance.

Louis smelt the fresh air and tilted head back, nose twitching as he sneezed. Feeling arms around him, he looked up, surprised to see it was Harry. Inwardly smiling, he brought a hand up to push the hair from the dom's face and look it over. “Harry? Are you okay?” Louis wheezed out. Damn his lungs hurt. He gave a hard cough that ended in a gag, leaning over to spit in the grass.

The irritation in Harry’s lungs only progressed to his airways swelling closed, the fresh air being blocked off as he tried gasping in air. Tiny little spurts got through, and panic began to set in as he watched people surround him and Louis. “Oxygen,” He croaked out, voice raspy and nearly unrecognizable. He made a cup over his face to demonstrate what he wanted, and then the world began to grow foggy, a white cloud like fog surrounding his vision.

His arms around Louis began to loosen, and he was nearly giving into the need to just faint, to give into the pain and screaming of his lungs and just let his mind shut it all off. But Niall seemed to understand what he needed, and a few seconds later a oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose, though the air didn’t leak into his lungs like they had all been hoping.

“He has soot in his lungs! The chemicals have caused irritation and swelling. If I don’t get an X-ray of his chest soon, we are looking at his lungs collapsing, or body going into distress from the foreign chemicals in its body,” Niall Horan said, followed by a pink haired man falling to the ground next to Harry and yelling, “He can have long term lung problems if we don’t help him soon!”

Michael slowly eased Harry’s arms from around Louis, and after Zayn moved the boy, he coaxed Harry onto his back, head tipped back to allow the airway to open even just a little bit more. “You fucking prick. You die, I’m bringing you back from the dead only to kill you again. We are in this together, Harry. You can't leave me alone in this hell hole,” Michael sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stared down at his friend that had a black face, red watery eyes, large blisters on his hand and legs, and pure terror freezing his face.

Protesting angrily when arms pulled him from Harry, Louis started kicking his feet, dangerously close to slipping into his litttle space, which would make it twice he’d have gone under in Harry’s presence. What did that mean? Did his little mind somehow know that Harry would eventually be his dom? That was fucking creepy.

Zayn growled at Louis and pulled him tighter against his chest, whispering in his ear that Harry wasn’t doing well and to sit his ass still. The dark haired male knew everything about Louis, even the little space and the two maybe had messed around, Zayn purposely making Louis go under to see if he could handle it. The two had been doing it even when Zayn and Liam paired up. “But I want da - Harry, “ Shit. Louis’s eyes got wide and he coughed out weakly. Zayn snorted at the lame gesture and picked his smaller friend up and took him to an ambulance the two could be alone at.

Niall had an absolutely stoic look on his face. He never panicked in the face of danger and was really wanting to get down there and shake Michael, instead he cleared his throat, “Mr. Clifford, I need to get harry into an ambulance and over to another hospital for x-rays. Please move aside.” He signaled for a couple EMTs to come over with a stretcher and put Harry on it then carried it to one of their ambulances, the one right next to Zayn and Louis. Louis’s eyes widened when he saw how Harry looked. Shit.

“NO, Zee, let go I need to go over the - “ Zayn held his friend down when he made a move to jump off the end of the rig and into the one Harry was in. He snapped the oxygen mask onto Louis’ face, “Stay! What’s with the change of heart? You hate this guy!”

Nothing made sense. Flashing lights, the clouds in the sky, the birds chirping and the people screaming. They all just bunched together in a blurry world Harry didn't know if he even existed in anymore. He knew he was fine, though. Could feel his fingers, wiggle his toes, feel his heart beating within it's confinement. But something was  _wrong._ Trapped within his mind, replaying what had happened over and over again, Harry's gears began to turn and he tried to sit up, tried to rip the mask off his face to tell them they needed to check his red blood cells to see if there was enough oxygen running through his body; that he had breathed in all the chemicals in the hospital and as they were sitting around, speaking, they were attacking the lining of his lungs and causing damage that may never be repairable. But arms were holding him down and through burning eyes, he only managed to see blonde waves of hair, crashing down into dark pools of brown.  _Niall._

They had made it to the back of the ambulance when Harry began to freak out, scratching relentlessly at the mask on his face. Niall had thought he was panicking because he couldn't breath, couldn't relieve the pressure in his lungs, so he grabbed his arms and held them down at bis side. Niall was a small man, but he had muscles. Well, that and Harry was a weak bastard right now. “Calm down, mate. We're taking you to Ellis memorial hospital. We'll get you help there,” Niall told him in a small voice, eyes flickering up to meet Zayn’s as he struggled to hold Louis back.  _Oh. Maybe he's worried about Louis._ “Louis’ fine, too. He's getting oxygen,”

The bad part was, Louis could still see Harry and that the man was starting to freak out. Louis made a noise and tried to push Zayn away, hating that he had to lower himself to biting his best friend on the arm to get him to let go and then rushing over to the ambulance Harry was in and shoving himself past Niall to climb up beside Harry. “Don’t touch him,” He hissed at Niall, narrowing eyes as he carefully moved to sit beside his Dom and grabbed the EMT by the front of his shirt to shake him, “He needs a tracheotomy, so either you grab a fucknig sacalpel out of your kit and do it or I’ll do it.” Louis had had to do quite a few of them in his lifetime, insisting on learning the procedure just in case he wanted to advance his career from nurse to doctor sometime in the future. The EMT stared at Louis for a few seconds, a few seconds too long if you asked the petite nurse, but he grabbed the scalpel. “Niall, hold him down on that end I’ll get this side,” Louis got on his Dom’s right side and gently held him, down, speaking softly into his ear while the EMT did his job.

Zayn was watching from the other ambulance wondering if Louis had been possessed. It was close to Halloween, anything could be possible right now. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to yell for Liam. When his boyfriend ran over, Zee nodded to the other ambulance, seeing Liam’s reaction probably mirror his own. “The fuck?” Liam asked. Zayn shrugged. “Invasion of the body snatchers?”

Harry didn't want Louis here, even if that made him a big piece of shit. He knew he was his Dom, knew of his responsibilities, but he didn't want to  _see Louis._ Wide eyes watched as the paramedic wiped the black layer from his neck with a sanitary alcohol wipe, followed by Horan being handed a scalpel. No. Harry didn't want this. He didn't want a fucking tracheotomy. He tried shaking his head no, but hands on either side of it kept him from moving and he had to watch and feel as Niall sliced through his skin on the anterior aspect of his neck, creating an opening that had blood pooling in Harry's collarbones and sliding down the back of his throat like hot lava.

Pain sliced through his body, and his consciousness wavered as they threaded a tube through the opening, followed by a hand bag being connected to the end Niall was holding. The last thing he remembered was a gush of air filling his lungs before he gave into the pain and everything grew black.  _Silence is a mans dream, until he is surrounded by nothing. Then it becomes his worst nightmare. And right now, Harry was conflicted. Peace and solitude with the darkness, or pain and grief with the bright lights? Did he want to fight?_

His eyes matched Harry’s when Dr. Horan made the first slice. Louis was a nurse for god’s sake, so why was seeing the blood of his dom making him cringe like that? He couldn’t wait for the procedure to be over with, when the bag was up and running, he let go of Harry’s hand and stumbled off to a wide patch of grass to throw up again. Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, he walked over to where Liam and Zayn were staring at him. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Zayn brought an eyebrow up and looked over to where they were getting Harry stabilized and ready to transfer to the hospital then at Louis, “You defending Doctor Dickhead. What’s up with that? Just because he’s your dom . . “

Looking over at the ambulance just in time for the doors to shut and the rig to take off, Louis brought shoulders up ina shrug, “I dunno. Just thought I had to be there? He didn’t even acknowledge me. Why am I seeking his approval and attention?” He was second guessing being the guy’s sub. Could submissives reject Doms? He was going to go down to the center tomorrow and talk to someone. “Can we go home now? I’m tired and dirty and I want nothing more than to put my feet up and watch Netflix?” Zayn gave a nod and motioned for Liam to come over.

Fretting around the campus to keep tabs on his staff and the patients, John whipped out his cell phone, and with the help of others, got temporary placement for the patients that needed it. The ones who were only one day were sent home and told to reschedule their appointments at another hospital. He dismissed the staff members who weren’t needed anymore, but told them to keep in touch, he’d be getting ahold of them within a few days to let them know which hospital they’d be working at for the time being.

The two men in the ambulance worked to keep Harry stable the entire ride. When they reached the hospital and Harry was pulled from the van and rushed through the doors in the ER, Niall followed close behind them. He felt uncomfortable being in this place, a hospital that wasn't his own, but like a veil falling away from a brides face, the uncomfortableness fell away and Niall felt at ease as he stared at all the patients. He did good with sick people.

They rushed Harry to get a chest xray to see if any damage had been done to his lungs, but the results were unclear-- fuzzy, so while they waited for a pulmonologist to come down and assist them, they took him to a trauma room and drew blood to do an array of tests; complete blood count, chemistries (basic metabolic profile), arterial blood gas and carboxyhemoglobin. Harry remained unconscious during all of this, the only sign of life, beside the heart monitor, was the movement of his eyes beneath his closed eyelids.

Not wanting to be alone, Louis went to Liam’s place. He showered, then packed a small bag and met Zayn over there. Emily was also home and had picked up some Chinese, alcohol, and soda for Louis, since he’d since told Liam and Emily about his pregnancy.

“So, what the hell are we doing to do until we get to work again? We got a week off because of this mess.” Liam was the one who finally spoke up over the sounds of chewing and clanking of utensils. He set his fork down and bit off the end of an egg roll, chewing it thoughtfully, “Should we take the time to go see our families? Go on a lads’ holiday? What?”

Louis shrugged. He was supposed to be starting to pack up for his move in with Harry, but he wasn’t sure how long his Dom would be hospitalized and he refused to go see him. Playing with his lo mein, threading it through his fork then letting it fall back into the box, he sighed, “Whatever you guys wanna do, I’ll be up for it.” Zayn gave Louis a frown and stabbed at his beef and broccoli, “Stop mooning over the guy, Louis. He didn’t even look at you in the ambulance, what if he rejects you?” Stiffening up, he glared at Zayn through his caramel fringe, “Fuck yoU! Just because you hate the guy . . and I really should, but still, he would’ve rejected me the moment they announced he was my Dom! We shared a moment, I swear we did.”

Laughing sarcastically Zayn set down his forkful of food, “Keep living in your dream world. See how far it gets you.”

Harry's lungs were clear. The amount of soot he had inhaled was the cause for his nasal passageway and throat to swell off, and the cut off of oxygen had led him to become light headed and pass out. It wasn't until they had began to regulate his oxygen and give him the necessary medical treatment that the man began to wake up.

The first thing that broke through the haze of his black world was the obnoxious beep of the loud machines, followed by the uncomfortable pressure in his throat. He swallowed thickly and cracked his eyes open, but quickly slammed them shut when the bright fluorescent lights blinded him, causing his pupils to dilate before narrowing, constructing to two tiny pinpoints. His throat was scratchy and his head sore, a headache pounding away at his frontal lobes. “Where am I?” Was what Harry had initially tried to ask, but all that came out was a breathless whisper. His vocal cords vibrated with the words, but they were too weak to form any coherent sentence.

“Mr. Styles, welcome back! You've had a rough few hours, but you sure are lucky. You walked away from that fire with minimal damage,” the nurse who was assigned to Harry said from her spot next to the bed, where she sat perched on a stuffed chair. She eyed the bandages around his right hand and legs, then let her gaze move to the piece of gauze covering the incision in his throat where the tube had been. They had removed it when his oxygen levels had began to come up, but they were still low so they switched it out for a normal breathing mask.

Kicking at the wall as he got up, he cussed at the sudden throb in his foot. Bad idea! He grabbed his coat and disappeared from he house, lighting a cigarette as he walked away feeling his head get clearer. Maybe he should just leave town, move back to where his family lived? Then Harry wouldn't have to reject him, Louis would have made the decision for him. Yanking at his hair, he started walking aimlessly, planning to get himself lost until work started again. He wasn't sure Harry cared, Zayn’s words were ringing true as he fought back hot tears.

“Zayn! You just let him go? For fuck’s sake!” Liam was about to grab his coat when Zayn stopped him. “Leave him be for a few hours then we can go get him. He needs to process what happened, we all do.” Emily nodded in agreement to Zayn. Liam looked at both then sighed and replaced his coat back onto the rack.

Surprisingly, Louis ended up wandering to where Harry had been admitted. He glared at the building then turned and walked away, picking up his pace like something was chasing him. What he wouldn't give to have a drink. He coughed as he breathed in, he probably should have been checked out by an EMT but it was too late now. Shoving hands into his coat pocket he entered a convenience store.

Harry attempted to open his eyes again, but they refused to open past a tiny crack that allowed him to see right in front of him, the door a blurry surface of brown.  _What happened,_ was what he wanted to ask but once again, it was to no avail. He grew frustrated-- angry at Niall and Louis for doing this to him. Growling, the noise not even audible but it irritated his raw throat, Harry gestured towards the glass of water next to his bed.  _His throat was drier than a eighty year old womans vagina._

Getting the hint, the woman in the green scrubs moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed the cool glass before gently inclining Harry's head, noticing when he winced. Placing the glass to his lips, but not tilting it yet, she said, “Remember, you just had a tube in your throat. Swallowing will be painful, so take it easy slugger. Only drink a little water.”  _As if Harry wasn't a fucking doctor who has talked many patients through this after the trach tube was removed. Dumb broad._

Eagerly swallowing the little mouthful of water he was offered, Harry cringed as it slide down his throat, but sighed as it soothed some of the irritation. “Your sub should be here soon. I paged Millia and let her know you're awake,” the idiot nurse said, glass clanking on the wooden table.  _Fuck you and the government rules. Call him back, tell him I'm dead._ Once a sub and Dom met, their medical files were edited and listed under ‘Emergency contacts’ was the others name, and their number. Too fucking bad Harry didn't have use of his voice yet, or he'd make the nurse cry and wish she'd never stepped into this room.

The phone he completely forgot he had on him, rang loudly making him jump. He fished in his coat pocket fully expecting to see Liam or Zayn’s number on the caller ID instead it was an unknown which Louis never answered. “Fuck off!” He slid the screen to red to reject the call then threw the phone into his pocket. Noticing that he had wandered into the seedy part of town, Louis swallowed hard as panic started to set in. He could turn around and come back the way he came, then hed end up wandering into the hospital Harry was at and no doubt would the Dom curse at him. He knew he wasn't Harry's favorite person.

“Hey cutie, coming in?

A smoky voice interrupted his thoughts. Lifting head, he now saw a female in skimpy clothing standing there. Her hand went up, the silver bracelet circulating around her wrist caught the light and Louis’s attention as his feet made up their own mind and went toward her, “Let’s party, babe”

Eyebrows furrowed, Harry thought back to all he knew on the recovery after a trach, and his eyes lip up as he glanced up at the nurse. He pressed a finger to the gauze, applying enough pressure to be uncomfortable but not painful. Doing that stabilized his vocal cords and allowed him to speak, even if he did sound like a deranged goblin. “I don't want Louis here,” Harry managed to say, eyes screwed shut as the words scratched their way up his throat.

What he said was lost though, because a nurse had knocked on the door at the exact moment he began to speak and she peeked her head in.  _Where the hell is her hair?_ She had an a cut that was not at all flattering on her round face. “Louis Tomlinson didn't answer his phone. We'll try again in a few minutes, but is there anyone else you need us to contact?” She asked, voice high pitched and squeaky. Harry shook his head furiously, not wanting to deal with his mum or Gemma or anyone else. He had dodged a bullet with Louis being the self centered asshole he was and not answering his phone. He just needed to think of a way to keep him away.

Time wasn't a thing when Louis was in the strange club but hell if he wasn't having the time of his life. He felt guilty at first, knowing he was enjoying the evening while his Dom was ill and his best friends were worried, but with every hit he took, his brain started erasing itself. Easily he became lost in the smoky room, eyes squinting against the harsh vapor, but laughing a little too loudly at what was said even if every word was garbled.

“Louis, try this.” A pill was slapped into his hand and a glass of Pepsi followed. He told the group he was allergic to alcohol, they'd believed him and kept Louis stocked up on soda, though he was sure he took a Red Bull awhile back, or did he imagine that? Either way his body was alive, he wanted to bounce all over the place like Tigger when a strange male with piercing green eyes and chocolate curls came into his vision. Introducing himself as Philip, he sat and chatted with Louis, the chatting turning into a makeout session that got hot and heavy then ended in the bathroom with both men finishing at the same time.

Louis’ phone rang again. He wasn't in the right state of mind to have a conversation, but apparently he agreed to show at the hospital, his dom needed him. Mumbling an excuse to his new friends, Philips’ number was added to his phone as the man walked him to the hospital. He didn't leave Louis’ until both of them were in Harry’s room.

“You didn't need to walk me here, but I'll text you later.” Louis gave a wink, or tried, he was so high he wasn't sure his two feet were touching a floor and he was slurring. “Ok, so I'm here. What did you guys want?” Louis half asked Harry and the nurse standing there. “By the way lady, you look like a huge dyke with that haircut!”

Harry was up and out of his bed when he noticed Louis swaying, blood dripping down his arm from where he had ripped out his iv. The wires that had been connected to his body was strewn across his bed, and Harry was pleasantly surprised when he got no sudden draft up his backside. This hospital was fancy and had the gowns that clipped all the way down to the back of his knees.

Shaking off his thoughts, and pushing himself to keep up on his shaky legs, Harry grabbed Louis by the arm and gave it a warning squeeze. “You come into a hospital high and disrespect the staff. Yeah, write that down in a book that focuses on how to lose your job in three seconds flat,” he hissed harshly in Louis’ ear, finger pressed against the incision that he felt tear from the sudden stretch of his throat.

He didn't care about the fucking dick who was shooting Louis heart eyes, though he was a little unsettled with how much they looked alike, even though Harry was obviously hotter and taller. “I want to be discharged, now,” he knew of the many reasons he should stay, but he didn't care. He didn't want to beat Louis to a bloody pulp when there were witnesses.

“But, Mr. Styles, you really should stay for overnight observation,” the dyke nurse said, voice letting on with how hurt she had been by Louis’ comment. “Now!” He shouted, followed by an unpleasant coughing fit that made a fire ignite to life in his lungs.

Interrupted from flirting more with Philip, Louis gave his arm a shake, the pain from the squeeze wasn't registering in his wasted mind. “Don't fucking touch me you dick! I’m here on my own time and so what? By the look in her eyes, I don't think anyone is home.” The nurse may have sounded hurt, but she didn't seem to recognize Louis. Hell, he wasn't familiar with the hospital staff of hospitals he didn't work at, maybe a handful hed done consults with.

Philip gave Harry a disgusted look. The blood and hospital gown made a great first impression. Louis shook off Harry’s hand and had a quick whispered conversation with Philip before kissing his cheek. Turning to face his Dom, his facial expression was unreadable.

He looked at Harry when he demanded to be released then at the nurse who just had to put her two cents in. “I’m just here because I was summoned by my  _Dom_.” Louis said flatly, crossing arms as he stared at the floor, “Wait.. the hell am I doing here?”

Ignoring Louis, Harry turned to face the dickwad Louis was talking to, subtly sizing him up. Thin arms, spaghetti noodles for legs, lanky ass body. Hell, Michael could take this asshole. “Since you've already dipped your fun stick in Louis’ pond, I suggest you leave before I force it into your own,” he growled, voice gravelly.

The nurse scampered out of the room to get the discharge papers, and Harry walked over to the side table by his bed, teeth gritting to hide the pain he felt with each forced breath and step. He wasn't going to look  _weak._ He grabbed his cell-phone and car keys, the only thing that must have survived the fire, and turned back around to find lanky ass still here. “I'm not kidding, leave,”

Philip eyed his look-alike then rolled eyes. He gave Louis a pat on the arm on the way out then made the call me gesture. Louis gave a salute then settled himself in a chair. He had major dry mouth at the moment. Licking over his lips to wet them then swallowed. He remembered passing a drink machine on the way here.

Without even telling Harry, he walked out into the hallway, meeting the nurse coming back with the discharge papers. “Dear, the rules say subs can't be left wandering by themselves. You better -” Louis shouldered past her trying to remember where the machine was, hoping he hadn't imagined it.

“Drink, drink, drink,” Louis cheered when the machine came into view. He slid enough money in to buy two sodas then waltzed back to the room.

Harry didn't even bother chasing after Louis. If he wanted to wander off and get arrested for being a high asshole, then he was going to do it alone. Taking the papers and scrubs the nurse offered him, Harry quickly changed into the too large, hideous orange scrubs, not at all minding that he was freeballing. The cut on his arm had stopped bleeding, but he still put a bandaid over it and wiped off the dry blood before he filled out the paperwork, keeping silent so he didn't stress his vocal box too much.

“I need you to bring my c-- no, Michael, I haven't been sucking dicks. Quite being immature and bring my bentley over here… Because you are at my house… No… Yes, hurry,” Harry hung the phone up and leaned heavily on the counter, the pain in his head magnifying due to all the idiots he's constantly surrounded by.

Sinking into a chair, Louis muttering under his breath as he took a swig of the Pepsi and gave a satisfied noise. He took another deep drink then twisted the cap back on. Getting an eyeful of Harry in the orange scrubs, he fought back an orange is the new black comment and instead stared as he finished making his call.

Chewing on a nail, he watched his Dom fill out the paperwork, then pulled out his phone to play around. How much longer was he supposed to stick around? Shifting in the chair, the cushion made a rude noise and Louis quickly turned red. “It was the chair. I swear.”

Harry set the paper work aside, and pulled on the fuzzy slippers he found nestled safely away in the closet. “Follow me,” he said through clenched teeth, arm wrapped tightly around his chest to apply pressure to his lungs when they felt like they were expanding far past the limits they should be. “Here's the damn paper. I'm leaving,” he threw the paper at the woman, and turned to leave as it fluttered to the ground, catching the wind and shifting to fly behind the desk.

He stomped to the elevator and pressed the button to go down, the metal doors making him shift on his feet restlessly when he seen his reflection. He looked like utter shit. The soot had been scrubbed from his body, but he still had black underneath his eyes, the bags puffy and prominent against his pale cheeks. He had an ace bandage wrap wrapped around both of his legs, beginning halfway on his foot and ending just below his knees, but they weren't visible. Unlike the gauze on his throat that had a large red spot in the middle of it, peaking past the edges of the tap. It would always be a reminder of this wretched day, a reminder he didn't want.

His phone rang again, startling him. Fumbling to pull it from his pocket, he took out his cigarettes and lighter amazed that hed remembered to bring them. Waving for Harry to go on ahead, Louis walked slow, if his Dom didn't hold the elevator for him it wouldn't be the end of the world.

“Zayn, I'm on my way back. I sound what? You can seriously tell over the phone? An x tablet, never tried it before.” Louis looked up in time to see the elevator didn't arrive yet so that would be an awkward ride down unless he lingered more. Turning to face the wall, Louis gave a chuckle and finished his call with Zayn and Liam, the latter insisting on making sure Louis was alright.

He pocketed the phone just in time for the elevator to arrive. Damnit! Walking on with Harry, he took to the far corner to scroll through missed text messages and Twitter. Louis didn't do Facebook, he preferred what he referred to as the sanctity of the bird. Opening the app, he clicked the quill symbol and started typing:

_Ever been so high you can smell and taste colors??? If no, then you're kind of missing out! #IBelieveICanFly #IWannaFlyAway_

Giggling at himself, he almost missed the elevator arriving at the main floor. He stepped out after Harry, head going back down to his phone as he dug out a smoke and the lighter to spark it the moment he stepped out.

Harry glanced over at Louis as they stepped onto the elevator, curious eyes moving to the screen that was just a bright blur, so he opted on staring at his shoes. The colors were horrendous, too, red with brown stripes. He shuddered and reminded himself to give the hospital fashion tips before he stepped out and went straight for the doors. There was a slight limp to his walk, but if Louis noticed, he didn't comment on it.

“Give me a cigarette,” Harry demanded, though he swears he had tried really hard to make it come out a question. The doctor in him told him smoking after nearly dying from inhaling smoke was probably the stupidest idea anyone has ever had, but when has he ever listened to his brain?

Louis glared at Harry. He was kind of miffed at the man for his comments when the sub first arrived even if he did deserve them for stupidly being high, but Harry wasn't his father. “Fucking go buy your own.” No, Lou didn't feel like being nice at the moment. Stepping onto the grass, he cupped hands around his cig to light it then blew out the bluish gray smoke.

Peering at his screen, he saw Emily had replied to his Tweet with a ❤ and “See you soon. Hurry up and get home..Z and L are driving me nuts!!!” Laughing he did a few emojis then walked farther on the lawn. He lifted head to see what Harry was doing. “Peace.” Louis was ready to walk away and call this horrendous day over with.

Harry gimped after Louis. He didn't bring up the cigarette conversation again, because he honestly didn't need one. His lungs had been smoke fucked enough today. “Leave, and I'll file a police report and say you're missing. Let them find you when you're high  _and pregnant.”_ Harry said, this being the first actual time he addressed the pregnancy head on with Louis. He didn't even know if he believed it, but what if he did? What if the timelines match up in his brain now and he actually considers it may be his child?

“Speaking of the fetus, what the fuck did you take? I understand you are a reckless idiot who doesn't give two fucks about his life, but did you honestly even think about  _its_ life?” He came to a stop next to Louis, wheezing and stomach aching as he began to cough again, a black substance coating his saliva when he spit on the grass.  _Fucking soot._

The words didn't faze Louis. “I showed up when called. The police can look and see we got matched just today so they'd be aware that I have a week of freedom before being put under your control. A missing persons’ report would be thrown out, you can't file one until the person is missing for 24 hours. By then, I'll be at Liam’s with three witnesses. Care to try me again?” He snapped his attention to his Dom. “I am not going with you before I’m ordered to. I plan on enjoying my freedom for now and you should too. We have time-off from work because of this.”

His nose crinkled. Louis had been spitting the same crap out. While Harry had been getting dressed, the nurse had handed Louis the prescription inhaler that Harry was to keep on his person at all time. “Here,” He held out the green and white inhaler to Harry, “I trust you know when you need this. As for what I took? None of your business!”

Harry's silver convertible bentley pulled up to the end of the curb, and he didn't say anything or even take the inhaler Louis had before he stalked over to the car. He didn't want anything Louis had to offer right now, didn't even want to look at him. “Don't ask anything,” Harry growled, face lighting up with the headlights of a car that pulled up behind where Michael had parked, Luke sticking his head out the window to wave at Harry who just brushed him off with a flick of his wrist. “Go get in the car with little miss sunshine. I'll see you back at the flat,” although Michael didn't live with him, he was there almost every night.

Stepping up to the door when Michael got out, he turned with his back towards the entrance and finally acknowledged Louis. “Get in, or the moment you are legally mine, I'll make sure you don't have another free minute of your life,

Of course the two morons would be with Harry. They were practically his henchmen, as Louis was convinced Harry lead a double life of torturing people. He rolled his eyes and shoved the inhaler into one of Harry’s scrub pockets. Putting a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright headlights, Louis continued to stand there feeling stupid. He wasn't apart of that social circle and never would be.

“Fuck yourself, Harry.” He put the cigarette in his mouth then took off running, knowing exactly where to go. Liam's neighborhood wws close by, Louis made sure to be familiar with it as he cut through the park that was attached to the hospital property. The fountain that marked the exact middle of the park was heard as well as Louis’ ragged breathing as he’d forgotten his own inhaler at Liam’s.

Harry jumped into the car and didn't even close his door properly before he ripped out of the parking lot, tires squealing against the asphalt, and hauled ass down the empty street before making a sudden left turn and stopped the car next to the sidewalk, car narrowly missing the curb. “Run, Louis, I dare you,” Harry snapped, stepping out of the car to stand in front of it, arms folded over his chest.

Louis came to a stop in front of him, and from the deer-caught-in-headlights look, Harry knew he knew he had been caught. There was no running, unless he booked it around Harry, seeing as a bush was blocking the one side of the car, which would never, ever happen. The older man was hurt, not handicap.

Why was it a good idea to run? Louis was defeated, but he made sure to look around before slowly walking over to Harry. “Why the fuck can't you leave me alone you worthless dick?” Louis hissed as he climbed into the back of the car, completely ignoring that the passenger seat was open. He didn't want to sit next to him. “Im staying at Liams, not my own place.”

Not caring if Harry allowed smoking or not in his vehicle, he pulled out another cig to light it and glanced at his phone. Quickly texting that Harry was basically kidnapping him, he opened his Twitter account to keep himself occupied as he'd be damned if he was going to he sociable with the likes of these guys.

Harry smiled smugly and climbed into the car before he lightly pressed his finger to the button on the door and the locks snapped down. The only lock button was on his side of the door, the windows lock were on, and the locks disappeared into the door, so there was no way for Louis to unlock it. “We aren’t going to Liam’s. I’m your Dom, and legally I have a right to keep you in my presence, unwillingly, before we are moved in together, as long as I do not physically restrain you,” Harry said, grinning at Louis over his shoulder before he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward.

Quickly calling Michael, Harry sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and ear as he focused on driving, both hands on the steering wheel. “Change of plans. Go to Luke’s places. If you are at my house when I get there, I’ll change the locks and drown your PlayStation in the tub,” Harry said, wanting to use a much more harmful, and even possibly extremely painful, threat, but also not wanting to because of the listening ears in the car. _Don’t want poor Lou to label Harry as a psycho because he heard him threaten his friend with restrainment to his bed for an entire week._

It was a habit for Louis to click his seatbelt, so if Harry was trying to cause injury to him by jerking the car, he’d failed. “So why the need to lock the door?” Louis rolled his eyes as he dialed a number and spoke quietly. He could care less what Harry's conversation consisted of, Louis was starting to get a headache from eye strain, too much smoking and just the day’s events that his eyes were now threatening to close being in the warmth of the car and the gentle ride.

Before he knew it, Louis had slipped under. His back against the seat and face pressed into the strap of the seatbelt leaving a mark on his face. Fingers loosely held onto his phone as they laid in his denim covered lap. If you asked Louis, he insisted he didn't snore yet a soft noise came floating out from between his thin chewed up lips.

Harry glanced in the rearview mirror and seen Louis fighting off sleep, so he remained silent. His own body was exhausted from the day, and his brain needed at least three weeks of sleep to finally catch up with all the events that has happened today. First, he was paired with Louis. Then he found out he impregnated Louis. Then the fucking hospital burned down, and Harry had to be captain save a ho and rescue Louis, only to hurt himself in the end. And don’t even get him started on the drugged up boy showing up at the hospital.

When he pulled into the second garage on the right side of the house, he closed the door behind him, the metal nearly silent as it slowly made its way to the ground. They were only enveloped in complete darkness for a few seconds before the night sensor lights came on. Shutting off the car, Harry twisted his spine so he could reach back and tap Louis.”Rise and shine, sleeping ogre. We’re here,” Harry said in a not so soft, or gentle, voice. He had to admit, even if it was some foreign part of his brain, that Louis looked adorable while he was sleeping; peaceful.

Feeling like he had  _just_  fallen asleep, Louis jumped eyes flying open. He rubbed at his face where drool had dried then swallowed. The effects of the ecstasy was wearing off and he badly had to take a leak again. He narrowed eyes at Harry, realizing he had been serious about taking him home. Catching his cell before it could slide off his lap, he typed a message in the group chat and added a frown face.

“Sleeping ogre. Please, Froggie Face, Im fucking gorgeous,” Louis smoothed back his hair and climbed from the backseat. He didn't recognise the neighborhood Harry lived in. “Figures the Frog Ho lives in solitude. Nobody to bother him or disrupt his plans!” It wasn't helping with Louis’s early theory that Harry and his goons kidnapped people to torture them.

Following Harry inside, he danced from foot to foot. “Could I use your bathroom?” He hesitated before giving a closed lip smile, “Please?”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the hallway, slippers instantly being toed off of his feet and pushed up against the wall. He half limped and half walked into the kitchen, where he thumbed on the light switch and walked over to the stainless steel fridge with the small touch screen window on the one door, above the water and ice dispenser. Harry was a man who had a lot of money and liked to spend it on stuff he thought useful. Like his cars, all five of them, this house, and all the funky gadgets and furniture in his house.

In his backyard he had a full surround sound system installed with speakers littered all over; in the cement, next to the pools, on the walls, on the barbeque island. The control system for it was in his living room, on the wall next to the archway that led you into the dining room.  _That_ was what he was most proud of, out of everything he owned.“Sure, there's two guest bathrooms, pick whatever one,” he said, forgetting to give directions on where they were. He subconsciously just assumed Louis knew where it was. Strangers were almost never invited into Harry's home, so Louis must know the way, yeah?

He popped open the fridge, and was bathed with a cold chill that crept over his face and arms, and grabbed an ice cold water bottle from the second shelf.  _He was fucking thirsty._ Goosebumps covered his arms and the cracking of the protective seal being snapped from around the lid of the water bottle made Harry flinch. He hated that sound.

Blinking at Harry, he was about to open his mouth to let him know this was his first time in the house and he wouldn't know where to go then closed it again. Louis was a smart guy, he would just wander till he found one, or a random corner, Harry would be pissed when he found out, but it'd ne his own damn fault. Luckily, he found a bathroom and did his business, raising an eyebrow at the apple scented hand soap.

A few wrong turns and Louis made his way back downstairs. Rubbing his neck, he took out his phone to text Zayn that he was in Harry’s home and snapped a few pics as proof. He followed the sound of movement in the kitchen and saw Harry, entering the room he did a full lap because he was nosey. “So, what are we doing?”

Harry took a swig from the water bottle and replaced the cap before he walked past Louis, down the hallway, through the living room and into the dining room. He set down at the table and grabbed the thick packet from the middle of the table. Michael had brought it here during his dinner break for Harry. The man had promised he didn't read it, but the pages smudged with orange cheeto powder was evidence he was a liar. A bad one at that.

“We are talking. Through all of this,” Harry said, folding his arms over the book as he gestured for Louis to sit across from him. “I have until tomorrow to reject you. If we can't work something out, that we both agree on, then we're done and I'll drive you home,”

It sounded simple enough for him. He moved to sit down across from Harry, laying his phone on the table in front of him and resting head on his hand. One of his sodas came out from his messenger bag and was set beside his phone. “Im guessing that's all the shit about me a Dom has to know? How come subs don’t get those?”

Curious as to what it said, Louis sat up straighter and tried to read the top page, but the print was too small. The orange smudged fingerprints suggested someone had already flipped through it. “Do i get to read it?”

Harry lifted the book up to press it against his chest, lips pressed into a thin line to hide his panicky reaction of Louis reading a book filled with a summary of his entire life, of all his problems and habits. “You don't own me, I own you. We can spend our entire lives with me knowing every single little thing about you, and you only being allowed to know what I tell you,” Harry said, clearing his throat.

He laid the book back down on the table and flipped through the sixty page summary of Louis’ life, and stopped when he found questions the sub answered before even meeting their Dom. His eyes skimmed the paper, and he bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep from showing any reaction. “ _I want a Dom who will love me, and treat me right. So many people are afraid to open themselves up in this day and age, but I'm not one of those people. I want to be loved, and love them back. I don't want to be the only one trying in my partnership, and I hope my Dom will agree with me, and try to make it work,”_  Harry read the answer out loud to the question of, “What do you want in a Dom?” He didn't expect to find such a… Deep answer. It was vague, but if you read past the lines, dug deeper into the words, you could hear the fear and pain in his words.  _He'd been hurt too._ Harry was now curious, and wanted to read his summary, but he dug his fingernails into the page to keep them from moving.  _Not with Louis here._

A smug look crossed Louis’ features. “I do have ways of finding stuff about you. My charm working on just the right person and they sing like a little birdie.” Not to mention, he may know his way around computers. Bringing hands up to link his fingers together, he steepled them.

“And that answer still stands. I want us,” He gestured between them, “to work.” Uncapping his Pepsi, he took a long gulp following it with a soft belch.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, making him appear displeased and uninterested. “Not many people know my story, or who I really am. And try. Google my name, or even my mothers. All you'll get is articles about me being a surgeon, and other stupid shit. My records are sealed from the public,” Harry said, winking at Louis, “nice try though.”

He opened his own drink and took a little sip from it, still not courageous enough to drink anymore than a small mouthful. His throat and chest pain was just pushed to the back burner, being nothing more than background noise. If Harry wanted anything done, it had to be that way. And not to mention he refused to take pain pills. “Even if I am unfaithful and a man with irrational anger problems?”

“Are you naive enough to believe hackers don't exist? And that those files are  _really_  sealed?” Turning sideways in the chair, he slung an arm over the back, fingers twitching to be holding something. He wondered if Harry would be okay with smoking in the house. One way to find out. 

“You'd be unfaithful even when we supposedly get married?” Louis voice was thick with disbelief. He angrily blew smoke out and tapped the ashes onto the table. “Does that mean i can go fuck whoever I want?” He was already thinking about the Harry look-alike from the club.

Harry watched the grey ashes fall from the cigarette and land on his fifty thousand dollar table and said fuck it. Leaving the dining room for a second, Harry grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the drawer in his study on the bottom floor of the house before he made his way back into the dining room. He'd rather get another tracheotomy than ask the stingy bastard for a cigarette. Unaware that everything Louis did, Harry did, the older man packed his cigarettes and did his lucky before tugging one out of the pack and reaching across the table to snatch the subs lighter off the table.

“If you are really desperate enough to hire a hacker, go for it. But I never said I wouldn't answer any questions you had,” Harry said, sticking the stoge between his lips before he lit it and inhaled deeply. His lungs seized for a minute before they rejected the smoke and made him cough, making it feel like he was coughing up razor blades that embedded into his throat on their way up. “As for the sleeping around, go right ahead. I'll be more than happy to beat some fucking twats head in. I never said I'd be unfaithful, just if you'd still want us to work if I were,”

For someone who smoked, he didn't seem aware that having ashtrays was a good thing or he simply didn't care. Louis was protective of his lighter so when Harry was done using it, he set it on top of his pack. He knew what it was like to be out one, and was guilty of stealing others that's why he tried hard to keep tabs on his own.

“Hire? Oh my dear Dom, I know the finer points of hacking. I was taught by the best.” Frowning when Harry started hacking up a lung, Louis took another drag. “Oh so it'd be okay for you to, but not me, or your protective side is coming out.”

Harry rolled his eyes and cleared the sludge out of his throat before he took another drag from his cigarette. He had noticed Louis’ hesitation on ashing on the table, eyes glancing around to look for an ashtray he wouldn't find. Harry had never smoked in his house previous to right now. That's why he got the room with the balcony, and had a smoking lounge/patio on the side of his house.

“Oh god, I've been paired to a CIA agent,” feigning fear, Harry scoffed and opened the bottle with one hand to, stupidly, chug the rest of his water. “Dig up what you want, or just ask me. Right now, I'm offering you ten questions. You can ask me anything, and I'll answer them honestly,” Harry said, throat tickling and the water sloshing around in his empty stomach when he shifted in his seat. “Call it what you will. I let you sleep with my sloppy look-alike tonight without throwing a fit. Try it again, though, and I will make sure you have a nice little dildo to remember the guy by,” meaning, which if it wasn't clear, he'd cut off the guys dick and give it to Louis.

That  _was_  a bout of protectiveness coming out, Louis was even more sure of it. Looking down at his phone, he opened his text messages to send a new one to Zayn. Right as he did that, the Harry doppelganger messaged him with a rather inappropriate picture causing the sub to turn a bright red and choke on his cigarette. Quickly deleting it, he dropped the phone on the table.

“Bitch, the CIA ain't got nothing on me.” Louis gave a loud laugh. Ten questions? he had to think about that. “I already have more than enough dildos though, thanks.”

Harry eyed him curiously as he suddenly went from impassive, to a blushing school boy, to a sassy cheerleader. “As I'm sure I'll find out in the packet,” he said, patting the still open pages before he leaned back and laid one arm across his torso, then dug his elbow into the skin above his wrist to use it as a sort of prop. Taking a long drag off his sig, and burning his lip, Harry dropped it into the bottle that only had a few droplets left and watched as the red cherry died, drowning in water. It's hiss was barely heard above Harry's own blood rushing through his ears. “Questions. Begin asking, or I'll retract the offer,”  _he was curious about what Tomlinson could possibly want to know._

Finishing his own smoke, he stretched his arm out to drop it where Harry put his. “Ok… uh.” Racking his brain for some original questions, he bounced in the chair. “What's your best feature? Have you ever been in love?” That was only two, he would think up more, “Er… do you want this baby to be a boy or girl? And are you going to be there for the birth?” He was losing steam. “Can I have a raincheck with the last five?”

Louis shook his head. “My personal collections are not included. I made it very vague so whomever read it would be dying to know more.” He tapped at his temples with a wink, “I am not stupid.”

Harry's spine stiffened at Louis’ question, but he was a man of his word and would answer honestly. “Eyes, yes, neither, but if I have to choose, girl, and I don't know. Will I?”  _he_ never said  _he wouldn't be vague._ An eyebrow rose to hide beneath his hair that had fallen in front of his face. Tucking the strands behind his ear, he scooted up in his seat, thankful Louis had no idea about his life so he couldn't ask very probing questions.

“If I would have to guess, I'd say you have a large selection of dildos, maybe a few whips, definitely a set of handcuffs, and maybe a vibrator with a curled tip designed to press right against your prostate,” Harry had his ways, too. Getting information on Tomlinson was as easy as checking the weather on his phone. You knew what you were hoping for, but opening it up could lead to huge disappointment. Luckily, Louis wasn't very boring.

A knowing look crossed Louis’ face as he leaned forward on his elbows, “Mine aren't fuzzy. Are yours?” He snickered. A friend, upon hearing that the two were pretty much at war with each other, managed to hack Harry’s bank account just to see what transactions the man had and could any be used against him. “Heard you made a big purchase at a well known sex shop here?” 

Louis grinned wide when Harry said he hoped their child would be s daughter. He was thinking the same thing, already making lists of things to buy for the princess, but he has to control himself. Plus, he hasn't decided if he wanted to find out the sex or wait until the baby was born. “Oh, do you want to find out our baby’s sex?”

Harry snorted at the comment, figuring only Louis would bring up things he's bought. “Mine aren't, but Michael's are. Well, Luke's. I didn't know what to get him for his birthday, so Michael took care of that for me. Mine are plain, though few have veins,” he said, grinning when he completely tore apart Louis’ jab.

Shifting back to lean in the chair, Harry's fingers began to trace over the rings on his finger, having got them back from the nurse at the hospital. He had just learned of the child, and now he was expected to answer all these questions when he didn't even want it? “I mean, sure. Why not,” he shrugged, shoulders barely lifting in a feeble attempt before pain radiated in his lungs and he dropped them again.

If Harry thought he had him, he was wrong. Louis has taken the next step into snooping, but he wasn't going to bring it up unless it was needed. “Veins, I hope you're talking about your dildo..” Louis looked down at his phone when it chimed again. It was the doppelganger sending yet another pic. Guess who isn't getting a text back?

Looking at his own hands, he picked at a hangnail. “Ok cool. .” Awkward silence. Louis had run out of things to say again. Turning phone over and over and over in his hand, he reached for his smokes with the other. This was why Louis hated being bored or idle, he chainsmoked then.

Silence stretched between them. As Louis smoked another cigarette, Harry stared down at his hands. He had gunk under his nails and his wrists still had some soot staining the skin. “I do have to say something,” he suddenly said, glancing up to make sure he had the boys attention before he continued. “You smoke weed or take another drug while you are pregnant with the fetus, and I will have you locked up for child endangerment. Don't even start and tell me it was once. I don't care. One slip up leads to another and you end up with an infant like Olivia,”

Bristling at the subject going to Olivia, Louis suddenly slammed his hand down hard on the table, “If I can't talk about Aspen, you sure as fuck aren't allowed to talk about Olivia!” Fuming now, he took an angry drag then blew it out, “And how would you know what I take? Gonna make me do a pee or blood test every time?” Louis didn't have an answer to why he took X tonight. Maybe it was because of who offered it, he was a sucker for pretty eyes.

He sat there studying Harry with narrowed eyes. “And, weed isn't exactly endangering as it’s got medicinal qualities to it. Shouldn't you be more worried about me smoking cigarettes?”

A hand came down on the table, louder than Louis’ attempt, and Harry's eyes hardened, the dom in him he has kept buried all these years flickering to life and burning bright inside his emerald orbs. “I didn't accuse you of sleeping with Olivia's mother,  _Lewis._ And are you seriously that big of a fucking idiot? You have urine samples every single doctors appointment, and blood tests. I won't have to do shit,” his vocal cords were shaking hard in his throat, quivering, begging to be out to rest but he wasn't backing down.

Rising to a stance, Harry leaned across the table and plucked the cigarette frome between Louis’ fingers. “You're right. Quit, or I'll lock you in a room here for the entire week. After three days the cravings will be gone, but we want to be cautious, yeah? Don't want our fucking…  _It_ , born with a hole in its lungs,”

Usually Louis did not condone violence, but Harry was asking for it. His hand came up from the table and slapped the older man across the face. “You ever EVER fucking think about threatening me or that you can hold  _anything_  against me, you better fucking think twice.” Louis growled at his Dom, spit exploding from his mouth with every word. He was pissed.

“That's it! Fucking call the baby an it like the worthless fucking father you are! Thank fucking GOD you haven't knocked anyone else up or they'd be the ones being threatened right now.” Louis grabbed his drink bottle and shoved it into his bag then stomped for the door, “Fuck you! I don't wanna see you!”

The throbbing cheek was only another thing to add to Harry's list of injuries. He's been slapped so fucking much recently, and he was tired of it. “Oh yeah, run away when I'm only being worried about the fetus. Isn't that what you wanted, hmm? Or do you simply not care?? You know I got warned about you. Little miss rich boy who runs away when the going gets tough, or reverts into a child. Is that all you're going to do your entire life?? Run?” He was shouting now, and when Louis made no move to slow down or even turn around, Harry took off after him.

They reached the hallway when Harry finally grabbed Louis by the arm and spun him around before shoving him against the wall, being gentle but also forceful. Hips pressed against Louis’ to keep him in place, and arms barricaded his upper body. “You piss me off so fucking much,” Harry growled, voice letting on that it was straining, being overused far too soon. Blue eyes heated with stubborn defiance glared up at him, and Harry did the only thing he knew how to do, knew he couldn't fuck up. Lips smashed together, teeth clanking together in a heated clash before his tongue was thrusting into Louis’ mouth.

Pepsi, flat and bitter, lingered on the boys tongues with the ashy taste of cigarettes. Hands moved the fist Louis’ hair, anchoring him in place so he didn't move; didn't fight. Harry wasn't good with words, or confrontation when it involved something he's always cared about, even if it had been buried. Children was something he used to want, used to visualize, and now that the day dream that has long since shattered was coming to life, along with it came forgotten hatred and resentment. He wasn't Louis at the moment. He was everything Harry's ever hated, while being something he used to want. It was an alluring trap that eventually drew him in, and with a growl Harry's tongue was fighting against his subs.

The harsh words Louis wanted to throw back melted on his tongue as he felt himself being kissed and Harry’s tongue swirling with his. A hand left his side to lose itself in chocolate curls as deft fingers twirled around the strands and pulled them in passion.

“Wasn't running, I was walking,” Louis said huskily, throat a little deeper than his normal range indicating he was a little turned on at the moment. Free hand slid under the ghastly orange scrub top to find a nipple and tweak it as head tilted wanting to gain more entry to Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s back arched, shoving his chest into Louis’ hand further. Lips stinging from the sudden, and rough, makeout session, he licked his swollen bottom lip and pulled back to face Louis with dilated pupils. “Why do you insist on being so damn defiant?” He asked in a breathless voice, hand falling down to trace the length of Louis’ torso before he paused over his tented pants, hand moving to cup his growing erection.  _Everybody talks when turned on._

A small giggle erupted from the light touch of Harry’s fingers. The smaller man was extremely ticklish and very turned on, as was the Dom if Louis was reading him right. Moving up on tiptoes to lick at the shell of Harry’s ear then giving a sharp nip, whispered, “Maybe I wanna see how far I can push you until you punish me,” Louis looked Harry in the eye as fingers tugged at his nub. “ _Daddy.”_

Harry growled low and ducked his head to nuzzle his face in the space between Louis’ shoulder and neck. His tongue poked out and liked a small strip up the mango flavored skin, hand continuing to grind and workover Louis’ thickening length. “Or maybe you're afraid of me. You've never had a dominant you can trust, have you, Louis? You're afraid to trust me, aren't you? You can go and fuck random guys, and even randomly fuck me, but you can't actually commit, can you?” The question was followed by a nip at Louis’ throbbing pulse point. He could feel the boy giving in, bowing with every word and every touch.

Low breathy gasps escaped Louis. His head smacked hard against the wall, he was startled Harry had hit the nail on the head. Nobody should have found that out. “Your attitude towards me kind of made it hard to trust you or even try to talk to you. Yes, Im scared shitless of you, you act nice then turn around and hide yourself behind your mask.” Louis whined low, he could feel how hard Harry was. He smoothed hand down his Dom’s chest to disappear into the scrub bottoms, eyebrows quirking when nothing was between the pants and Harry. “Holy shit..”

A small whimper escaped Harry's lips when Louis wrapped his thin, short fingers around his length. He became painfully aware of his aching balls who have yet to have a release, even after the events from earlier. Shuddering as he recalled fucking Alice after he had swore never to do that again, Harry unbuttoned Louis’ jeans and squeezed his hand into the tight space to take hold of the boys thick, throbbing cock. Two gaspy moans followed after the other as both men got lost to the intoxicating pleasure the other was giving them from a few small touches.

Thumbing at the tip, Harry traced his fingernail down Louis’ swollen head slick with precum before he pressed lightly underneath it, where there was a sweet spot so many forgot about. “Maybe that's because you are a catty nurse who acts friendly only to gain information on people. I've trusted before, Louis, and been hurt. Don't expect me to let you in just because we fucked in the back of a car and I got you pregnant,” the harsh truth burned even Harry's ears. He was willingly opening up, even if it was about something that was obvious.  _People high on pleasure always talk. Tonight, he'll prove that._

It wasn't Louis who was the total bad guy, Harry had his faults, too. He just couldn't think straight while being handled like this, hissing out a breath when Harry found that spot and drove him almost over the edge.

“And you're a dick surgeon who uses his position over others to get his way, also while acting sweet as pie as you fuck them.” Louis swallowed hard. His vision was hazy, the upcoming orgasm grabbed a hold of all his senses and rendered him helpless. “But, I want to become a better person.” Louis froze, remembering how he'd said that to a past Dom who only seemed to exist to tear people down. He stole Louis’ self worth, the sass was just a facade for his insecurity. “I can be a better person, I promise” Louis’ voice cracked as a tear went down his cheek.

The pain the sub had denied himself to feel reflected in his eyes, and the dom took pity on him. He wasn't a complete heartless bastard. Tracing a salty trail down Louis’ cheek with his thumb, Harry wiped it away before he pressed a soft kiss over Louis’ eyelid. Conversation pushed to the back of the burner, paused to be brought up tomorrow, Harry moved to grab Louis’ hips and with little strain, he pulled the boy up to carry him, short legs wrapping around his waist.

His throbbing cock was momentarily forgotten, tucked safely back into the stretchy material of the scrubs. “I'm not going to fuck you tonight,” Harry said, moving his head to hook his chin over Louis’ shoulder to see better. “And I'm not rejecting you, as stupid of me as that is. We hate each other, and we both know that, but those quacks paired us for a reason. If we can't make us work, I'll release you as my sub, even though we will remain married, and you can do as you please,” as he spoke, he walked through the main floor of the house and up the stairs. He didn't have time to make a room for Louis yet, so he skipped past all the empty rooms and went straight for his, where he set Louis on the edge of the bed.

And there he went looking like a pathetic fool in front of the man he could probably consider an enemy though the kiss left him confused, Louis chose to bury face in his Dom’ shoulder and take the snuggles when he could get them.

A soft noise escaped when Harry said he wasn't rejecting him causing Louis to lift his head and eye the Dom. Was this a trick? “Under what conditions?” Louis asked quietly as he was sef on the bed. He wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on it and more than likely make a nest for himself on the floor.

Tucking himself more comfortably in his bottoms, Harry walked over to his dresser to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes for himself to change into for tonight, picking a simple black pair of pajamas with white boxers. “You don’t run, ever. You don’t sleep outside of our relationship, and you stop taking drugs that could affect the..” Harry cut himself off when he almost said fetus again, mentally imagining himself shoving a foot in his mouth. “Child,” he opted on saying, tongue dragging across his bottom lip.

The low lighting in his room still glared brightly as Harry looked up to check if the ceiling fan was on, eyes following the blades before he sighed and moved to walk towards the door. “I’ll discuss the rest with you tomorrow. I’m exhausted, get some rest. I’m going to sleep in one of the guest rooms,” and before Louis could protest, Harry was gone, already walking down the hallway to the room furthest from the one Louis was in.

He closed the door softly behind him and, with his back pressed against the wood, slowly sank to the floor where he hugged his knees to his chest, cheek resting on top of his knees. What the fuck was he getting himself into? Louis was hopeless. Trying to fix something that never even existed was a waste of time, but Harry was feeling… something tonight. He couldn’t explain it. He just knew he needed to see this thing through to the end, even if it meant he watched as everything went up in flames… figuratively speaking.

Louis could agree to those conditions if Harry agreed to the first part of it; no sleeping with outsiders. He eyed the Dom with a weary look in his blue eyes. “You’re going to sle . . wait, you don’t have to, I ca!” But he was cut off by the door closing and footsteps padding down the hallway. “Sleep in the other room. It’s your house,” He said to the mice in the walls apparently. Louis opted for grabbing pillows off the bed and throwing them on the floor then spreading out every blanket he could find into his nest so when he laid down, it was like he was being buried.

He tiptoed to the ensuite and brushed his teeth using the finger method then filled a cup with water from the tap to rinse and spat it out. Rubbing at his blood shot eyes, Louis splashed water onto it then snapped the light switch and went back to the room. It was kind of creepy being in here without Harry. He hoped it wasn’t going to be like this when he had to move in.

Curling up into his blanket and pillow nest, he turned head to stare out the large window to stare at the moon. Full moon. Perfect, explained his actions and Harry’s right? Chuckling to himself, he rolled onto his side to keep staring eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really want to make an authors note, but I have five seconds to post this so I'll just say a quick thank you to everyone who has left comments, and I promise to reply to a few of them when I get time!)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

It was finally the day Louis was looking forward to and regretting. Everything he owned, or cared to bring with fit neatly in his vehicle. He wasn't expecting Harry to lift a finger to help, though his disdain for the man was slowly going away after that day when the hospital started on fire. If Louis had to put the address of his new place in the GPS, he told nobody as he drove. He was so immersed in his music that he almost missed the turn to lead to Harry’s.

Not knowing where to park, he settled for pulling off to the side of the wide driveway and grabbed his boxes, loading them as high as he could, slinging the two duffle bags full of clothes over his shoulders then walked for the door. “Shit..didn’t think this through.” Louis kicked at the door with his foot, though he didn't doubt he could lean over and press the doorbell with his nose, but he would more than likely drop something.

“SOS! Not enough hands!” His high pitched voice carried hoping Harry could hear it.

Harry moved throughout his kitchen, getting lost in the sound of the boiling water and popping of the grease in the pan. He loved cooking, especially when it was for more than just himself. He liked watching a person’s face when they tried the first small nibble. He was making something simple; spaghetti with homemade garlic knots. The house was filled with the mouth watering aroma of garlic and cheese, and blasting through the speakers was The Fray, the particular song being Never Say Never.

When a sudden high pitched, shrilly voice broke through the calm peacefulness that had surrounded him, Harry rolled his eyes and sauntered through the house with his rainbow apron still tied around his neck and waist. “You really need to start using your brain,” Harry said as he opened the door and stepped aside, allowing enough room for Louis to get through. He wasn’t going to help him with the boxes. He got himself into this mess, and he could get himself out of it.

That, and Harry wasn’t particularly happy about today. He’s had the entire week to get used to the idea of living with Louis, and had brewed enough over the subject, but ultimately, he was the one who chose this. He could have rejected him, but one night with a weakening heart made him agree not to. He wished he could take it back, but he wasn’t that kind of man. They still haven’t worked anything out, or had the talk Harry had promised that night, because he had woke up the next morning to an empty house and a note on his bed with five simple words.

_Zayn called. I went home._

He hasn’t seen Louis alone since. He always had his pack of mutts with him. “You never told me, are we sharing a room, or would you prefer your own?” Harry asked, closing the door behind the boy with a soft click. He hoped whatever Louis chose to do, he would do it soon because Sarah would be here in half an hour to check on them and have dinner with them as they discuss ‘Dom/Sub’ expectations and rules in a little more depth.

The amazing smell filled Louis’ nostrils when he was allowed in the house. His stomach growled, letting him know he hadn't eaten anything yet due slightly to nerves and being busy. And, the damn cat decided today of all days to hide, so that took some time. “Smells good. I didn't know you cooked, I figured you would have a cook.”

“Kiss my ass and tread lightly or I’ll sick the cat on you.” Louis bent to open the carrier and gently pulled an overly fluffy Siamese out. “This is Mimsy. She does not shed, bite or have front claws.” He held the animal up to Harry, the cat giving a displeased meow. “We can share a room if you’d like.” Louis said quietly, stroking the animal.

Smiling lightly at Harry, he stepped closer to kiss his cheek. “Hi. Nice to see you by the way. Oh, I parked in the driveway, is that okay?”

Eyeing the creature in Louis’ arms with distaste, Harry took a sudden step back when Louis kissed his cheek, small sparks of electricity shooting throughout his face. “Why do you have a hairless rat?” he asked, reaching a finger to poke the wrinkly cat to push aside his reaction to the kiss.  _What was his problem? Just kissing whoever was in the doorway?_  He’s never been interested in siamese cats, or the fuzz they got during the winter. He prefered nice, fat, fluffy cats that shed everywhere. At least they didn’t like a sixty year old mans cock.

“I cook by myself, dickwad. I’m not some prissy male who needs people to do everything for me. You’d also be surprised to learn I do my own laundry and clean myself. I’ve never owned a maid,” feigning a gasp, Harry rolled his eyes and began to walked towards the kitchen. “Park wherever, as long as it’s not on my flowers or lawn,” he said with a wave over his shoulder. Harry, although he was a man who enjoyed sports and all that other ‘masculine’ shit, he also enjoyed gardening, cooking, and fashion.

A frown came over his face ehen Harry called hiz baby a hairless rat. Glancing down when the cat growled from being poked and wriggled in his arms to be lwt down. “Ok fine. Go explore.” The moment he set her down, the fluffy cat took off running to go hide. She hated new places.

“Oh! Flowers! Can i help you garden? Do you grow any vegetables?” Louis was impressed. Harry came off as the type who had several people working for him so he wouldn't have to do any “hard” work and risk damaging his precious hands. “Sweet. Do I get a tour?”

Harry scoffed and was draining the noodles when Louis came into the kitchen. “Of course I grow vegetables. The sauce for the spaghetti tonight was made with tomatoes from my garden. Most of my other plants have stopped producing from the cold weather. I still have a few, like broccoli, carrots, cabbage, kale, and a few others.” Harry explained as he moved the noodles to a clear glass bowl, followed by the steaming sauce mixed with the hamburger, olives and mushrooms being poured over it.

Arching an eyebrow, Harry put a lid over the bowl to help keep it warm and glanced up at Louis. “Depends. Have you ever gardened before in your life?” he asked, opening the oven to check on the garlic knots, which still had a few minutes left. “And after dinner,”

Wincing Louis pointed at the sauce. “Did you put mushrooms in there? Ugh.” He wasn't a fan of any vegetable Harry mentioned, he ate corn and that was it. “The hell is kale?” An eyebrow came up when he grabbed the bowl to bring over to the table, a habit of his from growing up. “Where are the plates and silverware I'll set the table.”

“I have. Grandma had a garden right beside her garage, best place to plant rhubarb. She also grew tomatoes.” He got glasses out and set them beside the fridge, figuring he would pour drinks when their guest got there. “Are you one of those people who eats incredibly healthy and doesn't keep anything sugary in the house?”

Popping a raw mushroom in his mouth, Harry wrinkled his nose at Louis, mirroring the boys face. “Sure did. Don’t like them, pick them out,” he said, swallowing before he grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard and the cheese grater. “Kale is a vegetable. It’s part of the cabbage family,” he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like every single person should know what it was.

He was in the middle of grating some fresh parmesan cheese, listening to Louis speak fondly of his grandma, voice having gone thick with emotion, when he suddenly dropped the chunk of cheese on the counter and turned to face Louis. Without saying anything, he opened up two cupboard doors, where there was junk food stacked upon junk food, then he opened the fridge and the freezer. There was things like juice and chocolate puddings cups in the fridge, and in the freezer he had ice cream and a few other frozen sweets.

“I like rotting my teeth, thank you very much,” Harry said, glaring at Louis. “Just because I like to eat food I find tastes good, doesn’t mean I am a health freak,” which he wasn’t. He exercised regularly and ate healthy, but he also ate cupcakes, and gushers, and all of that other sugary shit. Though there was one thing he hated that he would consider a sugary food, and that was pie. He didn’t enjoy eating any kind of the nasty shit, even if it was just pudding in a pie crust.

Shuddering when Harry ate a raw mushroom, he scratched at his neck. “Um, what would happen if I said i was allergic to ‘em?

His blue eyes got wide at the sight of all that marvelous junk food. He predicted lots of late night cravings. “Marshmallows!” Louis grabbed for a bag of large marshmallows and ripped them open to shove a few in his mouth. He didn't need a reason to eat those.

“Good. Then i won't get nagged at, because i am a chocoholic and I love take-out food and my Mt. Dew.” Louis pushed another marshmallow in his mouth, cheeks puffing out from how full they were.

Harry's mouth down turned into a disgusted frown as he watched Louis eat the marshmallows. Harry couldn't just eat them like that. They either had to be roasted, or melted in his hot chocolate. “I would believe it if I hadn't read your medical file included in the packet,” he said, flicking his wrist towards his room upstairs, where the book laid open on his bed. He hasn't read the entire thing yet, only the back half. He was waiting to read Louis’ life summary.

Grabbing some hot pads, Harry pulled the pan of knots out of the oven and quickly transferred them into another clear bowl, the melted butter on them creating a delicious scent that wafted up his nose and made his mouth water. “Left cupboard above the junk food, grab the plates while I get the silverware.” Harry said, only now remembering Louis’ offer to set the table.

The marshmallows sounded like a good idea at the time then suddenly his stomach lurched and he felt the need to empty it. “Um, be right back!” Louis almost tripped over his own feet trying to make it without throwing up on the carpet of his new home.  _Note to self - no more marshmallows._ Finishing his business with a swish of tap water, Louis returned to the kitchen.

“So it tells you everything? Damn.” Louis was referring to his medfile. Did it also include his refusal to get a flu shot every year? He may be a nurse, but that doesn't mean he had to agree with everything. Not once had Louis caught a bad case of the flu, it was usually a one day thing. “Thanks.” Louis got the plates out and set them carefully on the table then added napkins so Harry could place the silverware down.

While Louis was in the bathroom puking his guts out, which Harry could hear, the older man moved the cheese and garlic knots onto the table, then grabbed his chilled bottle of red wine and a pitcher of juice for Louis. Setting those on the table along with three wine glasses, not even bothering to get the sub a normal glass, Harry did last minute touches.

When Louis returned, face still tinted with a little green, the doorbell rang so Harry didn't have a chance to answer his question. Holding up a finger, he untied his apron and hung it up then went to the door to let Sarah in. “Hello, love!” He greeted her with fake enthusiasm, though she couldn't see behind the facade. “Louis’ in the dining room,” he smoothed out his flowered button up top, fingers moving to brush over his white skinny jeans.  _He looked far too nice for just a night spent at home._

Not up to eating but knowing he  _had_  to be there for whatever meeting, Louis sighed and leaned on his chair. He wouldn't sit down until his Dom and their company did, it was good manners. The smell of the garlic knots was aggravating his stomach and he tried to breath through his nose and wish the nausea away.

Finally Sarah and Harry came into the kitchen after what seemed like a thousand years, but who was counting? Louis kept himself occupied with his phone, texting Zayn and Liam. Hed wished they could have helped him move, but Louis knew they didn't like Harry and that the feeling was mutual so a pleasant first would have turned into a huge argument and Louis would be in isolation.

“Sarah! Hello?” Palming his phone, he held free hand out to her then pulled her chair out with a smile.  _Breathe.. do not puke on the lady or you will never live this down!_ A familiar cramp pierced his belly and Louis excused himself to run for the bathroom again.  _Second note to self - the smell of garlic = no no._ He was kind of fucked.

“Morning sickness,” Harry said in explanation to the woman for Louis’ sudden departure. “He'll be out soon,” he gestured towards her seat, then took his spot at the head of the table, her on his right side and Louis on his left. This meeting was going to be unbearable, but if he didn't sit through it he would have to endure five Dom classes all centered around how to be the perfect Dom.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Harry's hand brushed the scab on his throat unconsciously. His entire body was scabbed. Well, his throat, the back of his hand, and his legs. They were all healing nicely though, so he couldn't complain too much. They'd all be but pale scars when he finally went back to work, which wouldn't be for another month. None of the staff had been laid off, just temporarily unemployed until they could move into the recently renovated hospital across town. With the insurance money, John had purchased the hospital and got new equipment, though it would take some time to get everything moved in and fixed.

The other hospital had been nothing but rumble and burnt structures. The fire had been an entire accident, one of the machines having caught on fire after an electrical shorting. The bad thing was, it had happened on the pediatric floor and if it had been caught minutes later, who knows who would have made it out and who the unfortunate soul who got trapped would have been. Aspen had been on that floor, for the love of god.

Swishing some mouthwash around, he spit it out then rinsed the sink. His mouth now burned but it tasted like peppermint. Setting the bottle to the side then took a deep breath as he came back to the kitchen. He carefully sat in his chair and avoided eye contact, taking a drink of his juice and instantly regretting it when it tasted sour.

When Harry scratched at the scab on his throat it reminded him of the fire. Harry had rescued him only to be the one horribly injured. Chewing on his lip, he pushed empty plate away as he wasn't going to eat, probably unable to keep it down. Plus, this meeting was probably mostly between Harry and Sarah.

Louis jumped when a body rubbed against his legs, smiling when he stole a look to see Mimsy sitting at his feet staring up at him with her pretty blue eyes. Sneaking a look at his Dom, he ripped a piece off a garlic knot and tossed it to his cat.

Harry glanced at Louis every few seconds out of the corner of his eye, but he swore he tried paying attention to what Sarah was gabbing on out. He even caught a few words, but; you, he, and marriage don't really form a complete sentence, unless Sarah decided to become a cavewoman, so apparently he wasn't trying  _too_ hard. It wasn't his fault. Empty plate, green face, silent,  _and_  stealing food from the table were all things that caught Harry's attention when the boy returned.

“Oh, hmm? Ah, yes. Absolutely.” He agreed to something he didn't even know about when Sarah asked him of his opinion. Shifting in his seat, Harry cleared his throat and took a small sip of his magic juice. If he was going to make it through this night, he'd need the other two bottles in the fridge. He'd even double fist them.  _Anything_ to save him from the massive headache these two were going to cause.

The feeling of eyes on him and he saw he had been caught. Shrugging, he patted his lap for Mimsy to get closer and palmed a piece of roll and put his hand under the table. Hearing his name, he jumped, accidentally kicking the cat and making her hiss loudly. “Sorry, baby” Louis whispered when Mimsy ran under Harry’s chair to glare.

Rolling his eyes up to pay attention to the conversation, he was getting bored again, but thankfully didn't feel the need to vomit. He took a small sip of his juice, eyeing Harry’s glass of wine. One sip wouldn't hurt him.

“We have to be engaged when?” Louis’ head jerked up. He always thought it was a year, not half a year. Wriggling nose, he let out a sneeze then gave a sniff and started to tune out again. So boring.

“You are to be engaged in two months, and married in six, as I told you last Tuesday. The rules have been updated,” Sarah said, smiling warmly at the couple who seemed like two icebergs sitting next to each other. The air between them was chilly, but the chemistry was still there, and the habits. She watched as Harry took a sip of his drink, followed by Louis. Then when Louis would brush his hair off to the side, Harry would do the same. These two weren't lost yet, and she hoped with her help she could lead them in the right direction.

Twirling a fork full of spaghetti on his fork, chills ran down Harry's spine as his fork scratched against the plate and made that high pitched squeak. “And I'll be stuck with the soul snatcher for the rest of my life,” Harry said, not realizing he had said it outloud until he glanced up from his uneaten food and seen two pairs of eyes steadily focused on him.

“Fuck..” Louis cursed under his breath. What if they never actually fell in love and had to fake it for the baby? Or babies, Harry never said how many he wanted. He glanced at his Dom and did take a sip when Harry did but then turned attention to the demanding animal under the table. Apparently, Mimsy loved the garlic knots.

He hated the fork screeching on the plate noise, shifting uncomfortably. Lifting chin to glare the table, he stiffened at the harsh word Harry used.”Soul sucker?” Fuck you, Froggie. Louis smashed his glass down hard enough for it to crack and ran off, starting to sniffle. He grabbed his coat and cigarettes to disappear outside to take a little walk, or drive. Dom be damned.

Glaring at Harry from above her glasses, the woman pointed a withered, wrinkled finger at him and shook it, small tsking noises snaking past her nearly closed lips. “Harold, that young man has been trying. It's about time you pulled your head out of your arse and quit treating him like a rag doll. He has feelings too, you idiot,” the older woman had never really yelled at him before, but she was heated now. A little motherly scolding wouldn't do now.

Shoving his plate away, Harry swallowed the last gulp of his wine and refilled his glass. “Trying? I haven't spoken to him for nearly a week. Everytime I try his over-sized lap dogs start nipping at my feet,” Harry said, stomach churning as the liquid sanity sloshed around in his empty stomach. “I agreed not to reject him. I was trying. But I'm beginning to think I made the biggest mistake of my life,” he lifted up the cool glass to press it against his hot forehead.

It was no surprise to Louis that nobody came after him. Of course, the self centered frog had to stay back and kiss ass to their guest, she was important and he didn't doubt that Harry was dragging his name through the mud. Kicking at rocks in the driveway, he git as fair as the mailbox before deciding to plop down on the curb and smoke a cigarette or two. If he tried this with any other Dom, Louis could be sure the man would be out here slapping him across the face and chewing him out, but not Harry.

Sarah’s lips were pressed so hard together they were turning white. “Harold Edward Styles, we do not make mistakes when pairing two people together. We are basically Cupid, we know who clicks and such. So don't tell me you now want to reject the sub, it's too late for one, and two,” Sarah smacked him upside the head. “He lives with you now, it shouldn't be too hard to talk. Get on it and go get your sub, we aren't done with our meeting.” Another bite of spaghetti and sip of wine, Sarah eyed the Dom.

Staring with wide eyes, the Dom wanted to fight back and say she couldn't speak to him like that in his own home, or even treat him like that, but she could. She was Sarah, the woman who was untouchable. The woman who could throw around any Dom but her own.

Chair scraping against the hardwood floor, the Dom threw back the rest of his wine and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “This pairing will not work. I promise you that right now,” he growled down to the woman before he disappeared out of the dining room. Harry couldn't believe he was chasing after Louis, the same man he couldn't stand to be in the same room as not even a few months ago. Hell, he still couldn't. But Sarah was right. He couldn't walk away now, no matter how badly he wished he could.

Stepping out in the chilly October night, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes move throughout his front yard. He was about to give up, seeing as the sun was setting and looking for someone in the dark would only be a pain in his ass, but then he seen the small blob sitting next to his mailbox. Sighing deeply, Harry slowly made his was down the curved driveway and stopped when he was standing behind Louis, who had yet to notice his presence.

“I've been trying, and you know that,” he said, moving to sit next to Louis. His long legs were awkwardly crushed against his chest due to his height and the shallow ass curb. “Just because I say a few harsh things doesn't mean anything. I'm an asshole, that's already been established.” When he glanced at Louis out of the corner of his eye and seen that nothing he said was getting through to him, he sighed and dug his chin into his left knee. “Before, you said you've had doms you couldn't trust, and that trusting me would be hard. Well, I've had someone I grew close to break my trust and leave. Me trusting you is going to take a lot more time because of that person's selfish mistake,”

It was too late for little kids to be out, but the neighbor kids across the way were still running around, the youngest still waddling that unsteady walk of a new walker. Frowning when the baby got too close to the street, Louis fought from running over and ushering them inside the house then yelling at their parents for letting their kids be outside this late. “You are not allowed outside to play by yourself nor in the dark. The hell are their parents?” He muttered, rubbing at his still flat belly.

Jumping when Harry spoke, he tore eyes from the four kids to his Dom. A small snort then he laid face in his pulled up knees. “Yeah an asshole with diarrhea of the mouth.” Yawning slightly, he rubbed at his eyes. Oh, he was listening. Neither could trust one another. “Do you expect me to start sobbing and fall into your arms because we both have something in common? I may be the one sounding like an asshole but Jesus..”

His ass was getting numb from sitting on the curb and it being cold out. Wrapping arms around himself, even though he had a coat on. He needed to drag out his winter things. “We're fucking paired and have a kid on the way and we are both so fucked up.” He shook his head laughing and lit a smoke then one for Harry without thinking, “Poor kid.”

Harry took the offered cigarette and slipped it between his lips to take a long drag before he exhaled it through his nose and sighed. “No, I don't expect you to do any of that. You asked me to be more honest and start telling you things, but clearly I can see how fucking far that gets me,” rolling his eyes, the Dom took another drag off his cigarette. “You know what? Fuck that. I came out here to try, and you as my sub are to respect that. I didn't cuss you out or drag you back in the house by your ear, because I was trying to be reasonable and understandable,” cutting off, he exhaled the smoke loudly and turned to face Louis, knees bumping together.

“Run out one more time, or disrespect me infront of another council member,” he leaned in closer so his lips were nearly brushing Louis’ ear. From here he could smell the boys sweet rose scented perfume, hinted with a dark undertone he couldn't decipher. “And I will spank your ass until all you know is the feel of my hand leaving stinging prints across your bare arse. Or, I'll make sure you have not one more free moment in your life. All you will have to keep you sane is that baby, because honey, I'm fucked up and will have little birds floating around your head by the second year into our marriage,”

He turned to face Harry with a roll of his eyes. “You telling me things that don't include calling me names and saying our relationship is doomed from the start. That is not what i want to hear. I like happy shit.” Louis brought an eyebrow up and opened mouth to talk when he basically choked on air and started coughing. “Damn..ok, you wouldn't dare drag anyone, that could be construed as abuse and I am pregnant.”

The threats were adorable. Louis didn't mind spankings, the two doms he had before were too soft handed when it came to that. “And keeping a sub locked up to the brink of insanity is probably a no-no, you want a crazy sub?” He stomped the cigarette out then leapt to his feet. They were now alone, the kids having gone inside. “I will give you crazy.” Louis pushed Harry over then took off running down the sidewalk, laughing maniacally.

The man reacted quickly and rolled into the shove, balance only thrown off for a small second, and pushed himself onto his feet. Darkening eyes found Louis and the Dom was chasing after him, long legs easily moving to match the subs stride. Five seconds later, he was within touching reach and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the boy and flipped him so they were face to face, then he grabbed Louis by the the hips and bent down so his shoulder dug into the boys hip bones.

“Don't even fucking try me, Louis. I've been soft, but no more. You are my fucking sub. Try that again, and you will see exactly what I'm capable of,” Harry growled before he hefted Louis up so the boy was draped over his shoulder. Grunting, Harry brought a sharp hand down on the wiggling boys ass. “Quit moving,” he growled, which was followed by a loud breathless gasp from Louis. His ass was frozen, so Harry was betting that slap stung like a bitch.

He had just enough time to make snapping motions with his teeth before the world was upside down. “God you have no - ow!” Louis let out a howl from the spank, kicking his feet like a child. No, now was not the time to go into your younger space. He scrunched up nose and sneezed then went still, finger finding his mouth.

Harry wrapped an arm across the back of Louis’ thick thighs and held on tight as he made his way into the house. Based on the boys silence and the few suckling noises Harry heard, the sub had reverted back into his little head space. “You get to deal with him being a slobbering mess. I raised my voice and this is what happened,” he said when he walked into the dining room, spinning around to Sarah could see the red faced boy.  _Bloody fantastic. He'll be in charge of two children by the end of next year._

Wide eyes at seeing the bright light in the house and the new person in the house. Louis struggled to remain his actual age, but his thumb was too enticing. Louis grunted as he shook head to bring himself back up, by the look on Sarsh’s face, it was full of pity.

“You knew he went into the space and still agreed to be his Dom, I commend you for that, Harry. One of the reasons I'm rooting for you two and am excited to see what your future brings. You're going to be a good daddy to your unborn child and your sub when he goes under.” Sarah grinned at Louis when the boy seemed to go under further and grabbed for a handful of curls. “One of the main reasons you two fit.”

Harry had moved Louis so he was standing now, a hand gripping the subs upper arm to help steady him. He swatted Louis’ hands away and pushed the… thing back into a chair, forcing his hands to stay folded in his lap. “No touching,” he said, moving his hand around his hair to show what he was talking about. Their eyes locked for a brief second, and in the blue orbs he saw a cloudiness and confusion, and he knew Louis wasn't there anymore. The usually clear eyes that gazed at him with hatred, were now looking at him as if he was the most important person in his life, and Harry's stomach flipped before clenching at the realization.  _He wasn't okay with that._

“So you know about the fetus?” Harry asked as he turned to face Sarah, hand gripping his upper thigh so it didn't roam or clench into a fist. “What if I don't want it or to fit with Louis? I agreed to be the idiots Dom because he started to cry and my head wasn't clear. So much shit happened in that one fucking day and I'm convinced god, or whatever the fuck you want to call him, has it out for me. Nothing good happens to me, Sarah. And Louis isn't about to beat the odds. We aren't good for each other, and you of all people should know a dom/sub relationship starting with that mindset always ends in disaster.”

All Sarah heard was that Harry wanted to give up. “You reject him after the time-frame and you run the risk kd being penalized and jailtime. The government takes this seriously, Harry. Do you really want to pay a fine and spend up to a year in jail because neither of you can put on your big boy undies and help each other? We see you as two broken pieces of a whole, you two need to work on this, fix each other up then everything will fall into place.” Sarah finished the last sip of her wine and neatly laid the napkin down. “Stop saying I can't, Harry. The boy I watched grow up is better than this. He rose ti challenges, be the Dom Louis needs and when he sees you doing that, he’ll adore you even more.”

Rising to her feet, she brought a hand out to gently run fingers through Louis’ caramel covered hair, the Sub squeaked and swat at the hands.  _Stranger danger!_ Louis got up and hid behind Harry, hand gripping the back of his Dom’s shirt.

“I will return in a few days, hopefully we can continue this conversation.” Sarah smirked and gave Harry’s bum a swat as she walked past, earning a growl from Louis, “We see and hear  _everything_ , Harry.” Winking, she waved at Louis as she went by and went for the door, “Dinner was delicious, by the way. Next time, let’s just do coffee. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

The woman walked through the entryway of the dining room and the last thing Harry seen was her grinning face, followed by a laugh that had all hairs standing on alert. She was an evil woman who wanted to see him suffer. If she really wanted to, she would pull some strings and help him out of this mess. But she wants to prove some kind of point, one Harry didn't know anything about yet.

“Sit down and eat,” the dom said, sighing as he glanced at Louis over his shoulder. He couldn't just cuss at him and tell him to quit being a fucking moron, because, well, this wasn't Louis. Collapsing back in his seat, Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and allowed his eyes to slam close as he soaked in the silence. It wouldn't be like this anymore. He'd have to share his home; his things with Louis. But the one thing he kept under lock and key, that the boy wouldn't ever see no matter how much they keep this shit up, was Harry's heart. He was walking into this relationship as a heartless bastard, and you can bet your ass that's how he was coming out of it.

A sigh then Sarah moved to sit back down. Eying the sub, she picked up her fork to resume eating. “So, what else did you want to know about this? Im sure you have more questions?” Again, she looked at Louis who gave a sudden jump then peered at both of them. “Louis, do you have any questions?”

Blinking again, he looked af Harry then at the coat still on him. “Why am I sitting here with a coat on?” Jumping to his feet, he unzipped his blue and brown hoodie then went to hang it up then toed off his shoes on the rug by the front door. “I would have thought this meeting would be over with. I'm bored and want to go to bed.” Louis didn't care that he was being rude, he had packed, moved across town, then unpacked his car, without help.

He wasn't going to sit down again. Moving to lean against the center island, he pulled out his phone to join in the group text, Liam and Zayn already asking how he was settling in and he hadn't been at Harry’s for very long.

Harry held back a growl at Louis’ rudeness, knowing they had company who wouldn't enjoy seeing a Dom other than her own break free and lose it on their sub. “She is a guest in your home, Louis. Respect her as she has respected you,” he peered past Sarah's shoulder at the light haired man, eyes dark. It was a silent warning, the way his lip curled and pupils dilated. The moment Sarah left, Louis was his to do with as he pleases.

Ideas ran through his mind, and his hands clenched into tight fists on top of the table top when his palms began to itch, begging to feel as Louis’ pale bum warmed and pinked beneath them. To avoid subspace, Harry would take it easy the first few times with Louis to see what his triggers are. One is obviously when he is being yelled at by someone in a private place. The clinic, today. Stress was a big no go for the boy, too.

A stirring in his belly and a voice was telling him he was walking on thin ice, but his mouth had different ideas. He didn't know Sarah, other than she was a higher up and she was kind, but Louis was in a super sassy mood. “But subs can't own places can they? Anything they own becomes their dom's? Or did I read that wrong?” Finishing his juice, the ice clinking against his teeth, he got up to grab some more along with his plate and silverware that he hadn't used.

Finished eating, Sarah set her silverware on the plate and carried it to the kitchen. Louis had just put his stuff back and was now getting the dishwasher in order. “Bowls usually go on top,” Sarah pointed to the bowl Harry had made the sauce in and put it in the top rack. Louis grinned at her, reaching to grab the bottle of wine from the counter to refill her glass. “Sorry for being an ass back there, Sarah.” Louis felt right apologizing to her, but hell if he’d say sorry to Harry, at least not now.

“Where's the bathroom?” Sarah asked after her glass was topped off. Louis pointed to the hallway behind them then grabbed the bottle to walk back to the dining room and silently drink his juice.

Harry sat silent and still in his seat, ears perked as he listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen. The corner of his lip tugged when Louis smiled and he unconsciously raised his hand to hide his face. When he was alone, he was able to process his feelings and divide them into what was more important and what could be dealt with later, but his anger bypassed his usual filing system and demanded to be acted on the moment he seen Louis, which just so happened to be when he glanced up.

Feet moving on their own accord, Harry stood and walked towards Louis until the boy was cornered against a wall. A predatory smile overcame Harry's lips and he lifted a hand to rest around Louis’ neck. He applied pressure so the sub could feel it, but kept it light so he didn't do any actual damage. “I have heard a lot of your… Meowing, but I have yet to see you back anything you have said, up. You want to play with me, Kitten? Then show me your claws,” a curl of his lips, and Harry was leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Louis’ cheek. “You do not want to test me. Stop it with your rudeness and bad behavior, or, Sarah be damned, I will make you regret  _ever_  opening your mouth,”

A small yelp came out when he felt the hand on his throat suddenly appear. Frightened eyes flicked back and forth as he swallowed hard, the process happening automatically. Was that a challenge? Louis never backed out of one. When Harry leaned down to press nose against his cheek, Louis turned head and bit hard at the dom’s ear then brought a knee up to get Harry where it hurt most, just so the hold the man had on him would disappear though he was afraid of what the consequences would be.

“Sorry daddy, but those touches should be reserved for the bedroom,” Louis purred. He saw Sarah coming back and ran to take a seat, shoving glass up to his mouth to occupy it. Blue eyes watched Harry’s every move wondering if he'd stay true to punishing him in front of Sarah, because if not, the moment their company left, he was going to run like a bitch.

Harry had twisted from the attack, so Louis ended up kneeing him in his thigh. Not that that didn't hurt, because it did. He gave the boy props for backing up his bark, but also pitied him. He had no clue what the Dom was capable, and when the older man got lost in his dominant side, there was no coming back or stopping himself.

When Sarah entered the room, Harry was rubbing at his sore earlobe. “Is that all, or are you ready to leave?” He asked, moving to stand behind Louis. A hand fell on his shoulder, and long, slim fingers curled until they were gripping him tightly, not allowing him to move. As if his presence wasn't enough, or the dark eyes that had stayed pinned on Louis. The boy moved once, though, and he truly would make him scream like a little bitch and beg to be forgiven.  _Calm, big boy, calm! No old woman needs to die of a heart attack because you got heated and decided to get frisky and violent both at the same time. What a sight to see though._

Tensing up when he felt his Dom’s presence then the tightening of the hand making him freeze. He gulped again and made pleading eyes with Sarah, mentally sending a message for her to stay. He groaned when Sarah told Harry she was actually needed elsewhere and they'd pick up again some other time. He was dead with a capital D.

“Fu..bye Sarah. It was great to see you,” Louis waved a hand at her, not able to let up due to Harry. “Shouldn't you be a gentleman and walk her out? It's only polite.” Shut up, Louis!

Grinning, Harry began to tap his thumb against Louis’ back. “No, I think she can find her way. I need to clean up the kitchen,” he said, but he didn't move to do anything. He stood in the same exact spot, with his hand gripping Louis’ shoulder tightly, and he was daring to boy to say anything else, to do something. “Goodbye, Sarah! Call me whenever you feel like coffee,”

The tapping actually felt good and Louis fought to lean back into his touch. Bringing glass to his lips, he finished off the juice then darted eyes to the kitchen. “I started loading the dishwasher. I can help.”

It was a heavy feeling settling in the air that Louis was in deep trouble. Sarah could feel it and as she closed the door after herself she sent a wink to Harry then was on her way to the car leaving the two alone. Louis whimpered slightly and squirmed in the chair, “I gotta piss!”

Once the two was alone, the veil between good and bad broke and Harry was leaning down to nip at Louis’ ear. “Two minutes. You have two minutes to piss, then I expect you in my room. You try to run, and I promise you will regret it,” stepping away, he gave Louis’ shoulder one last warning squeeze before he disappeared up the stairs. Once in his room, he glanced behind his shoulder to make sure nobody was there, though he already knew he was alone, and walked to the closet.

He opened the double doors and stepped into the large walk in closet, leaving the door open behind him as he pushed aside his dress shirts that were hanging up, pulled the lever, and had the small additional room open to reveal three walls full of toys, flogs, handcuffs, and a few other things that fit Harry's taste. Grabbing an armful of stuff Harry knew he would need, he closed the secret door behind him and walked into the bedroom to lay them out on the bed. He wasn't a paranoid man, just preferred to keep his sex things put up. His niece once found his suction cupped vibrator he had hid under his bed, and that was fun trying to explain what it was to a ten year old little girl who didn't even know what penises were.

Hurrying to pee, he did his business quickly, typing with one hand as he finished and washed then slowly walked to the bedroom feeling like je was being lead to his execution. Louis gave a sniff as he tried to walk and type at the same time only to run into the wall. Rubbing his nose, he waited until he was right outside the door to look down and finish his first text then start another. He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he continued to stop and text.

When he was pretty sure Harry was on the verge of being pissed off, he finally reached out to twist the doorknob and let himself in, just as he saw Harry walk from the closet with an armful. Gulping, he pushed send on the text then stared at the back of his dom’s head, he wasn't going to announce he was there, Harry could find out when he looked up.

Laying out his things, which laying amongst the pile was some heating lubricant, Harry tugged his shirt over his head and threw it off to the side, just to get more flexibility. “Louis, three seconds!” He yelled over his shoulder, not even bothering to look behind him to see the sub standing behind him.

The dominant side of Harry has been kept under lock and key, only small spurts being shown when he wanted them to be. He's never really been a man who enjoys sharing, not even with Shirley. She was the only person who ever got close to completely knowing him, but even she didn't know all of his secrets. And the man she had beat down, made open up, was one completely different than the man standing in front of the bed, getting ready to… punish his sub.

Louis made a point of rubbing at his ears acting like he’d gone deaf from Harry yelling when he was standing right here. “Must you fucking yell?” He quirked an eyebrow then went back to texting on his phone again, but the sight of a topless Harry made him pause.

With wide eyes, he walked around to see the front of his Dom, a hand going out to gently touch the butterfly and laurel wreaths, a small noise escaping his throat. He himself had ink, but seeing it on others was amazing. “Wow.. that one is my favorite,” Louis touched the wreaths again.

Tensing as a short finger began to touch over his chest and torso, Harry held his breath and glanced down to watch as Louis touched over his tattoos and admired them. He didn't like being touched so lightly like this, or being the center of attention in such a quiet place, so he grabbed Louis by the wrists and flipped him onto the bed. “Keep your mouth shut, or I'll shove a gag in it and make it so you can't speak until I say so,” Harry warned him, hands gripping his wrists tightly.

“Holy shitballs!” Louis was on his stomach on the bed. He frowned at Harry and started squirming. Harry was half naked and he was still fully dressed and being sort of held down. “The hell are you doing?” Glad he had gone the bathroom before coming in, Louis squirmed more, trying to twist to bite at Harry’s hand in an attempt to get him to let go.

Grinning, Harry grabbed the little red bell connected to the leather straps and leaned over Louis to shove it into the biting idiots mouth. He brought the straps back and locked them, then flipped Louis over onto his back. “I warned you,” he said, shrugging innocently.

Grabbing the spreader bars, which Harry has only used a number of times, he laid them at Louis’ feet before he undid the boys button to his jeans and tugged them down, underwear sliding right off with them. “Oh quit squirming like a little school girl. I've seen your cock before,”

It was uncomfortable the way his mouth closed around the ball making his jaw ache. Growling around the gag, he felt the first slip of spittle fall from his lips, to his chin then land somewhere. It wouldn't be the first nor the last.

Was the punishment sex? Louis made a noise and tried to curl his legs up, wondering why he was suddenly being so shy. It's not like they didn't have sex before and there wasn't a fetus growing in Louis’ belly. It was cold in the house, the moment the chilled air touched his bare legs, Louis’ teeth started to chatter.

Hooking the leather cuffs to Louis’ ankles, Harry placed a finger underneath the strap to make sure it wasn't too tight, but tight enough that he couldn't slip free. “I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not having sex with you. This is going to be a lot less fun,” with another snap, Harry was pulling the bar out as far as it would go, making it so Louis’ feet were a good three feet apart.

Humming to himself, and keeping his eyes off of his subs face, Harry slipped the boys shirt off then grabbed the bar and Louis’ arm to flip him over onto his stomach once again. Forcing the boy to kneel, back arched, he grabbed his hands and pulled them between the boys legs to cuff his wrists to the bar. From the position, his ass was shoved in the air and his face was buried in the pillows, though he had it turned so his cheek was resting on it.

Running a tentative hand over Louis’ bare backside, Harry admired the soft, pale flesh, kneading a handful of it in his hand before he suddenly brought his other hand down on the opposite cheek in a fast, sharp slap that made something tug in Harry's stomach. The stinging of his hand was welcomed, and he watched, fascinated as the skin turned a bright red color, heating with anger.

Louis’ eyes got wider and wider with everything Harry was doing to him. He wasn't sure if he believed the Dom when the bar was set to where Harry wanted it then he was flipped, cheek resting on a soft pillow.

He was happy to be kneeling on a soft surface, but there was no doubt his knees would get tired. Shifting to see over his shoulder, Louis made a small noise. Louis felt extremely exposed like this, he wouldn't put it past Harry to tape his sexual exploits, he seemed like the kind of man who would watch them over and over to admire himself.

Hitching in a breath when he felt Harry’s hand on him, he was liking the feel of the kneading, eyes starting to flutter closed when a sharp sting exploded, contrasting pain where the pleasure has been. He gave a small yelp and started to squirm.

Grinning at the reaction he got, Harry leaned down to blow gently on the place his hand hand just been, applying to coolness to the overheated place where blood had just rushed to. Resuming his humming, Harry grabbed his bottle of lubricant and squirted some on his two fingers. It was cold, but warm at the same time, and it sent tingles racing up Harry's hand.

“I'm not a complete asshole. If this makes you uncomfortable, squeeze this,” he placed a squeaky stuffed giraffe into Louis’ open palm, his own hand curved to keep the lube from dripping off his fingers.

His back arched from the cool breath if Harry’s mouth momentarily easing the sting, making Louis make a soft sigh behind the gag. Louis could hear the man humming, the icy feeling still there as he heard the snick of a bottle opening.

A questioning noise came out when the toy was placed in his hand and Harry had what looked like lube in his. Louis gulped and turned head to face the pillow, expecting the worst.

When there was no squeak, Harry took that as his cue to continue. Tracing a light finger over Louis’ puckered hole, the dom bit down hard on his bottom lip as he pressed the blunt tip of his finger past the first ring of muscles. A few muffled gasps and moans conjoined into morphed noises, but still there was no squeak. “Relax,” Harry said in a soft purr, hand gently stroking above the curve of Louis’ ass.

At the command, the boys back bowed and his body visibly relaxed. Harry inhaled sharply, knowing exactly what this meant. It wasn't much, but it meant Louis trusted him right now.  _Idiot._ Almost instantly after, Louis began to clench around Harry's single digit, sucking it deeper into his warm hole until it was buried to his knuckle. He wiggled it testingly, fingernail brushing down the inside of his velvety walls.

Face still muffled by the pillow, he pushed his ass back against his Dom’s finger, giving a soft moan as he rode against it. His body ached for friction as Louis tried to grind his cock into the bed, whimpers coming out when he barely brushed it.

If squeaking the toy meant it was too how was he supposed to ask for another finger? Completely forgetting it was a punishment, Louis wiggled hips and made a demanding noise.

Harry tried to ignore him, but his attempts were worthless because he ended up adding a second finger, following with a third one shortly after. By the time he was pumping all three fingers in and out of Louis’ hole, Harry knew the sub was right where he wanted him. Teetering on the edge of an orgasm, the man suddenly retracted his fingers and replaced them with a thick, long anal plug. Flicking the little black switch on the end of it to ‘on’, followed by twisting it up to the highest setting, Harry made sure it was deep and secure before he reached around Louis and gave his swelling cock a few hard tugs.

“Just so you know,” Harry whispered, lips pressing light kisses across Louis’ back as his hand snuck to the bed to grab a cock ring. “You won’t be coming tonight,” he finished with a loud laugh, followed by his fingers easily sliding the cock ring on and snapping it into place. “This will keep the blood trapped in your penis, and your erection will not go away until I remove it. You'll always be sitting on that edge, chasing an orgasm you'll never get.” Sighing happily, Harry gave one final slap to Louis’ ass before he walked over to the chair by his balcony doors and collapsed in it, giving him the perfect view of his sub.

“This may seem cruel, and I promise you it is. Right now, you are as vulnerable as I will ever get you. You're naked, fighting against the strong need for an orgasm, and you can't even beg for it. I told you I wasn't kidding, Louis. You need to respect me, and do as I say, when I want it. Until you are willing to accept the fact that I am your dom, you will remain like this. And when you finally realize it, I'll remove the gag so we can talk. Until then, I'll just be on my phone while you try to dry hump the mattress like a desperate teenager.” Harry's fingers were absentmindedly tracing over his rings, making them become slick with the remaining lube that had hide between the cracks of his fingers.

A sigh came out when the three fingers were pumping away. It was the first time since that night at the bar that Louis had been pleasured. Harry’s fingers were long enough to reach the spots he couldn't and it felt amazing. The build up of his incoming orgasm made his legs shake, he wanted to squeeze them together when the feeling completely stopped. The fingers had been replaced by a buzzing that made his orgasms start, growing steadily.

Louis whined loudly. When Harry was in his line of vision, he tried to give his Dom a glare only for it to dissolve into a sob at yet another unsatisfied orgasm was coming his way. His face was heating up so fast and eyes starting to become red rimmed as he cried for the release.

Turning head so he didn't have to look at Harry anymore, he sniffled into the pillow that was already slightly damp from the drool. He wasn't going to let Harry win by yelling uncle. Shifting to get comfortable, he let his eyes close as another wave started over him, back arching as he gave a low whine, this orgasm being particularly strong. God, if he was barely able to withstand a cock ring, how was he going to get through giving birth?

Harry unlocked his phone and turned his volume down, then snapped a quick picture of Louis. He wasn't going to share it with anyone, or even use it against the boy. He'd just keep it to keep it. Clicking out of his camera app, he opened his messages and scrolled through all the ones he didn't care about, then opened his group chat. “I'm not even going to read through the previous messages. When Michael refers to me as ‘the warden’, I can already guess what you filthy mind gossipers were talking about,” pressing send, Harry glanced up at Louis.

“Are you ready to give in, or do I need to kick it up a notch?” He asked, fingers brushing over his stomach. A low buzz was beginning to grow beneath his skin as he watched his sub get lost in his orgasm, only to scream around the gag when he didn't get his release.

A mixture of snot, drool, and tears had gathered in Louis’ mouth, trapped behind the gag. He gave a whimper at yet another failed orgasm. Louis could imagine Harry was on his phone bragging to his friends about how he had the sassy nurse Louis reduced to tears. Flexing fingers, he gave a so, belly starting to ache.

He had to give in or he would either go crazy or possibly die from how many orgasms he was supposed to have but couldn't. Wriggling, he gave a scream behind the gag when the orgasm come then died, fingers finding the toy and squeezing it hard.

Harry thought the boy was going to be stubborn and stick to keeping silent, but then his eyes fell on his twitching fingers and he grinned when there was a loud, piercing squeak. “Figure you'd see it my way,” he said, standing and dropping his phone on the chair. If Louis hadn't squeaked the toy, Harry would have stepped his game up just one more step by getting his cock vacuum, which was just like receiving a blow job, but from a machine.

Unlocking the gag, Harry carefully removed it and watched, disgusted, as a trail of snot and saliva clung to the ball and came pooling out of Louis’ mouth and onto the pillow. His stomach churned, and he kicked himself in the arse for doing this on his bed. “I'll stay silent, so you can talk,”

Too achy to move, Louis gave a sound of disgust at the bodily fluids on the pillow. Wriggling fingers, he pouted up at Harry, “Can I please have my hands free?” He was pissed at himself for giving in, but his body was apparently weak today.

His voice was raspy from the screaming and throat dry and scratchy from his mouth being held open for so long. He was in desperate need for some water.

Harry's lips pursed in honest consideration, then he shook his head and sat on the bed, thigh bumping Louis’ knee. “No. I don't want you to try and run or throw things at me. If this is the way I can get you to stay in one place and talk, then so fucking be it. You're staying,” he said, patting the inside of Louis’ thigh.

He had to admit that this, even though he was doing it for a few reasons, was also for his own enjoyment. He's never seen the sub so undone, so out of control. Louis was spiraling down a black hole and the only one here to save him was a man he didn't trust, but would have to if he wanted to be set free.

Sighing, Louis shifted as best he could. Eyeing Harry when his thigh met his knee, he stretched fingers to try to get to the part that itched - because something always itched when your hands were busy. “Can I have a drink? I'm thirsty.” Louis asked quietly. Once he was loose he was going for a shower or bath.

The quieter Harry was, the more nervous he got. Turning head to look at his Dom then above his head. He didn't know if Harry knew what be was doing even touching Louis there, he was hypersensitive there, the touch making a sob start. “No, no more please..” Was his punishment over?

Harry glanced up at Louis and seen how desperate he was, how much he needed a release. Tapping him there again, he began to let his hand ghost over the subs body, just to fuck with him. “Why are you so adamant to defy me, Louis? This won't work if you don't try,” _you too, Harold. You're at fault too._

Hissing, Louis let a whimper slide out and body stiffen. Openly sobbing, he shook his head fast, “No, I can't take it.. please stop.” Louis gave a low squeak from the hands touching his body, he wanted to lean into them and at the same time pull away.

As if Louis could read Harry’s mind, his eyes darkened both from lust and anger. “I wi-will try if you do.” Louis hated to admit it, but the kisses Harry placed along his skin earlier felt good and he wanted more.

Fingers pausing just before they touched the place Louis so desperately wanted to be touched, Harry began his journey downwards again. “You've said that before, Louis. Said you'd try, but you haven't, and I don't think you will,” Harry said in a low voice, eyes focused on his subs face. Fucking with him was becoming too easy, but also more enjoyable. Each word, touch, small breath. They were all getting to Louis.

Crying out when he continued to be touched, Louis felt like his skin was crawling. “Please stop touching me!” He screamed out, wishing he hadn't pushed the pillow away as he wanted to bury his face in it. “You're not trying either. I heard you talk about rejecting me. It takes two to make this work!” He turned head away from Harry to stare at the walls, fingers flexing then relaxing as they gripped the sheets.

Letting his hand stop to rest on the inside of Louis’ upper thigh, Harry inhaled deeply and finally grabbed the bar to flip Louis over. The boys legs were now in the air, his legs spread and his body bent forward due to the cuffs. “I'm the dom, Louis. I can be an asshole. It is up to you to ignore that part of me, or just accept it. I'm not changing,” two pairs of heated eyes locked, and Harry smirked.

“Do you want to know what I want from you, Louis?” He asked, head bowing down to close around the boys nipple. His teeth tugged on it, then he twirled his tongue around it and pulled back to blow gently over the area. “I want a sub who will follow my rules, and listen to me. I want a sub who doesn't feel the need to sass me or back talk me. I want a sub who doesn't sext other males, or sleep with some fucking tiny dicked prick. Did you like his dick, hmm, Louis? Did you liked when he touched you? Do you like all the pictures he sends?” one thing the sub didn't know was of the doms knowledge of his texting history. Getting his texts, current and past, were easy. The unsettling part was actually reading through them.  _Louis was a tease. He liked to flirt with men online, then when it got close to being anytime else, he would block them._

Ah, so it all came back to the Harry look-alike. It had been the result of a drugged-up night. Louis had thought it was Harry and was surprised the man was in the club, let alone handing out drugs like candy and gladly followed him to the bathroom. Harry had been on his mind, and he wasn't sure if Phillip actually looked like him as he never texted the man back. Ah well!

Now on his back, Louis was making small noises at the attention his nipples were getting and welcoming the warm, wet mouth. The cool air made him gasp as toes and fingers sprayed out and hid cock became full again. “So you want me to change everything about myself, yet you can stay the same?” He could only imagine what the Dom thought of him. Louis had an alarm set just in case anything of his had been breached, it had gone off one night, but he had been too late as whoever was in had exited just as quick. “Then you shouldn't be allowed to fuck anyone else, if I’m going to be your husband.”

When he put it like that, it sounded like a dick move, but it was true. Harry didn't want Louis the way that he was. If this relationship was going to work at all, then the sub had a lot of growing and changing to do. “How is it that you think you can give me options? We are going to be married regardless if I fuck other people,” Harry asked, glancing up the length of Louis’ torso to look at the boy. “You sext other people, Louis. Me fucking people isn't nearly as bad. Sure, we get physical, but after we fuck we part ways. You talk to men online for multiple days. That, in my book and many other doms, is worse,”

Harry didn't actually mind giving up his sexual freedom. He's had his fun, and would stick to just fucking Louis if the boy agreed he would try to change. Having sex outside a broken, horrible marriage didn't sound as appealing as having sex in a marriage that was held together with false promises and broken eggshells. At least they could say they were trying, though. Besides, Louis has a very nice body, and his ass was fuckable enough, so there really was no loss on Harry's side.

A shake of his head, “No, I flirt with men then when they get too rambunctious and ask questions that make me uncomfortable I block them. Go ahead and check my phone.” Wherever he had put it. He blinked, his eyes probably red rimmed and raw from crying. His nose was probably red too and he scrunched it up when it started to itch. “The only people i talk to for long periods of time are Alex, Liam, and Zayn, sometimes Ed, but I don't know him that well.”

Tilting head to the side to look at his Dom, he wriggled his hands wanting them free, “I want to make us work, I'm not sexting anyone.” Louis felt vulnerable being naked under his Dom while Harry was half naked.

Grasping the boys chin, Harry tilted his head back and kissed his Adams apple lightly, just to pay attention to his throat. “Yes, I know of your little group chat,” he said, head buried to hide the emotions flickering through his eyes. He honestly wasn't sure how he felt knowing all those people talked shit on him pretty much twenty four seven. It didn't bother him, per say, it just made him feel… Odd knowing an entire group of people focused on a relationship that honestly had nothing to do with them.

“If I uncuff you, I don't want you to touch yourself or me,” Harry said, pulling back completely but angling himself so his back was to Louis’ face. The dom side of him was slowly disappearing, retreating back into its caged as it became starved. Tonight wasn't about fucking, though. It was to show Louis that Harry had a lot more punishments that didn't involve physical abuse.

Fluttering eyes closed when Harry kissed his adam’s apple, he gave a low hum in his throat and giggled, when his Dom’s hair tickled his skin. “Easier than chatting one on one.” Louis wrinkled nose more when the chocolate curls got to his nose, the itch becoming more prominent until he had to turn his head to sneeze.

Louis nodded eagerly. His arms were starting to cramp as a pain was running up his spine. He was glad he wasn't further along, the belly in the way would make it hard to stay stooped over. “Please?” Naively Louis thought the punishment was over maybe he’d be getting some tonight from the man he was going to call a husband.

Sighing, Harry stood up to retrieve the keys from off his dresser, and while on the way, he stripped from his pants and boxers and kicked them off to the otherside of the room. “Calm down, I'm not fucking you. I'm actually going to shower, and while I'm in there, you will stay out here, in this same spot, without helping yourself get off. The anal plug will remain where it's at, as will the cock ring. And if you even think that I won't know if you have a quicky…” Harry hooked one arm over Louis’ leg and manuveted the other one below it to shove the key in the first lock, “I will,” he whispered, removing the bar so he could throw it on the floor. He noticed the light red marks around Louis’ wrists, but didn't say or do anything about them. They were only a little irritated.

“Fine. Can I take a bath later?”Once his hands were free, he brought a finger up to scratch his nose then an eye, as he gave a yawn. He might end up falling asleep while Harry was showering. The sound if fabric falling got his attention, he turned head to stare at his Dom, having never seen him naked in actual light. He darted eyes to Harry’s face then down his body, groaning softly. “Fine. I will be out here suffering.”

Louis pushed the soiled pillow onto the floor and grabbed a clean one to put under his head as he rolled to face the wall, back to Harry. He curled up in a ball and let eyes grow shut, breath going even as he fell asleep.

One second he was whining, the next he was passed out. Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry watched him for only a second longer before he left to go into his bedroom. The room was cold; quiet, and with a simple flip of the light switch, Harry was walking over to the large shower to change that. He turned it on, and seconds later steam came billowing out from above the glass doors, and the sound of the water pittering against the tiled floor replaced the once eerily quiet.

With the water swirling down the drain went the man Harry was. He was going to try. Regardless of the shit he had said to Louis, he would try if one for the sake that he didn't end up like his father. He didn't want to be a bitter man who only looked forward to seeing someone fail once a day. This child may not have been part of his plans, but whether he likes it or not, it is now. And he needs to be there for it, and if one day the child decides to ask why their parents marriage had failed, Harry could tell him honestly that he had done everything he possibly could, that he didn't know why it didn't work. Because a liar was something Harry refused to be. He would never stoop down to  _their_  level.

It turned out to be a catnap as Louis woke moments later with a full bladder and a dry throat. Rolling off the bed, he walked to the bathroom where he could hear the shower running and stepped in, immediately breaking into a sweat from the steam of the shower. Quietly he walked to the toilet to do his business, turning head to watch his dom’s silhouette behind the frosted glass of the shower.

Feeling like a creeper, Louis finished and went to wash his hands with the apple scented soap, eyes still watching Harry in the shower. He was contemplating just joining him, seeing as how he was already completely naked or should he just turn and leave.

Harry scrubbed his entire body from head to toe, only stopping when his scalp was sore and his skin was bright red from both the heat and the towel he had used. Tweaking the water down to just a little cooler, Harry let himself cool off before he turned off the water and stepped out, only to stumble back a few inches and nearly fall flat on his ass.

“Jesus, warm a guy next time,” he growled, eyes floating down to Louis’ swollen cock before he moved to grab a white, fluffy towel off the rack. He wrapped his around his waist, the water from his hair creating cool droplets that raced down his back. He was sure Louis’ cock was hurting extremely bad right now, and that his climax would be both shocking and strong, but he still didn’t tell him he could remove the plug or ring. Power is the key to this relationship.

Louis gave a shrug. “I was debating something, but now I’m going to have a shower.” He squeezed past Harry to the shower, leaning over to test the water when the tap was turned on. Purposely wiggling bum, Louis hummed under his breath and stepped to grab the bag with his toiletries. He set the bottle of vanilla bean body wash on the shower shelf along with his shampoo, razor, and face wash.

“Um, do you have any washcloths? I don't wanna go digging in your cupboards.” Louis said shyly. He put hand under the stream to test it. Why did he suddenly get all bashful in front of his Dom? He was sure this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other naked.

While Louis was doing whatever the fuck he was doing, with his angry looking cock bobbing everywhere looking like a hot headed granny who was pissed off, Harry began to brush his teeth. “Second cupboard under your sink,” he said around his mouth full of toothpaste, using his blue toothbrush to point towards the sink and counter on the opposite side of the bathroom which was Louis’.

Spitting out the minty foam, Harry rinsed his mouth out with water then swished some mouth was around, eyes watering as it burned the cuts and tore skin on his lips and cheeks. “You can take those off and out now,” he said casually, wiping his mouth off with a hand towel as he watched Louis through the mirror after he rinsed his mouth out again. . Enough was enough. He’d gotten his point across.

Following his direction, Louis leaned down and grabbed the first washcloth from the pile and brought it into the shower. Closing the door, hw carefully slid the cock off then the anal plug, both he sat on the shelf as he lathered his head with shampoo. A smirk came over Lou’s face as he wrapped a hand around himself to get himself off, making sure the orgasm was loud. It had actually shaken him, making him tired and panting. He needed that.

He handed Harry the cock ring and plug then got out his own lime green toothbrush to clean his teeth, keeping eyes on his own reflection, the only noise being the toothbrush against his teeth. Leaning in, he spit into the basin, swished mouthwash out and walked back to the room to put on clothes.

Hands gripping the edge of the tiled counter to keep himself from doing anything irrational, the dom watched Louis’ silhouette move behind the fog covered glass. Chestnut hair was spiked as the conditioner set in it, and curious hands traveled downwards to greet the place that must feel like a stranger right now, with it swollen and leaking the clear liquid that swirled down the drain. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away, even though they burned as the image was scorched into his mind. Moans, loud and low, echoed throughout the otherwise quiet bathroom and Harry's breathing picked up speed. He remembered the night they shared all too well now, could remember how the sub felt and how tight he was.

Jumping as the water was shut off, Harry closed his eyes and counted to five to bring himself back under control. This wasn't him, some horny creep who got hot and heavy by someone wanking off in the shower. Taking the things handed to him, Harry dropped them off on the counter then quickly scurried out of the bathroom, tented towelled hidden from the boys view.

He got dressed quickly in a simple pair of boxers and red silk pajama pants, then went downstairs to clean up the dinner mess. Slowly but surely the task took his mind off of what happened upstairs and his cock grew soft, sighing in relief as his cotton boxers cocooned it. “I need to find a fuck fast,” Harry growled to himself as he fell down on his couch in the living room, tv remote in his lap and beer in his hand. He was tempted to just text someone off his contact list, but then he remembered what Louis had said, and what he had promised himself.

_He would try._

With his hair wet, droplets creating dark dots on his light grey couch, Harry flicked on the TV and let that be his distraction from his mind that was racing a million miles an hour. He didn't want to settle down, didn't want to try and trust Louis only for it to end the same. He wanted everything to go back to normal. But with a pair of lips ghosting over his, being nothing but a memory, Harry knew he could never go back to normal. He had kept Louis for a reason. It was up to him to see  _why._


	10. Chapter 10

New place, new patients, a few new employees, but same top dog. Grinning, Harry walked through the sliding glass doors and inhaled the clean, sterile scent of the hospital. Normally, it would give him a headache and make him sick to his stomach, but today it was like breathing in your grandma's perfume years after she died. It was missed, familiar, throwing you back to the days when things were simple.

Heads turned when they saw the man walking beside Harry, keeping up with the mans long strides. With a glance down at him, Harry sighed in annoyance and was tempted to push him away. It's been a month. One long month since Louis’ moved in. The boy was messy, snored, and didn't know how to pick up his dirty clothes or even wash them. He was an absolute slob, and Harry hated that. It's also been one long, extremely painful month since the older man has had sex. It wasn't like it was his choice, either. Louis was a prude.

They had only three weeks left until he was supposed to do a public proposal. He didn't know why it had to be public, but apparently for someone in Harry's social standing, it was necessary.

Bypassing the front desk, Harry went straight to the elevators and, although he didn't want to, held them open until Louis stepped in. “Your bump is showing,” he said down to the boy when the steel doors closed. Louis was roughly three months pregnant right now, and his normally small pouch was growing. It wasn't noticeable to most, but it was to Harry, who has spent the past month watching it grow day by day.

As much as he wanted to make sure people knew Harry was his to keep certain people away, he had wanted to get there early, but for some reason Harry wouldn't let him leave without him. Was there a rule claiming subs couldn't be seen in public without their Dom? Shaking it off, he tried to lag behind Harry as they walked in, the looks his Dom gave him had him rushing to keep up.

It was a thing for people to call him messy, but he considered it his way of remembering where everything was and which piles were dirty and clean. Coughing into a hand, Louis took a swig from his bottle of water then wiped at his mouth. The lack of sex may have been Louis’ fault but Harry sometimes looked too scary to approach. Maybe he could see if his future husband wanted a romp in the on call room lately.

A yawn escaped when he got on the elevator, thanking Harry softly. He eyed the emergency stop as he yanked his lavender scrub top down and counted in his head. When he got to thirty, he slapped the button then turned to Harry. With a big grin on his face, the smaller man launched himself at the surgeon and attacked his lips. He needed this now or he’d explode.

One minute he was minding his own business, watching himself blink in the reflective door, then the next he was being shoved against the wall, metal bar digging into his back, and lips were attacking his. Leather brown bag dropping to the floor with a loud thud, Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and flipped them around so he was now the one dominating the kiss, hovering over Louis with his tongue fighting the boys.

Lack of sex came crashing down on him and he was suddenly too horny to care about where they were or who he was even fucking. “You couldn't have done this last night?” Harry growled against the boys lips, teeth nipping at the corner of his jaw as he moved to trail kisses along the smooth skin there. Even with his budding irritation, Harry's hand was shoving down the thin material of the boy scrubs and he was grabbing his semi hard cock, thumb fingernail lightly scratching down the underside of his cock.

Hissing through the touch, he gasped into Harry’s mouth as his own hands went to untie his Dom’s scrubs, hand sliding in to pull Harry out. “You were all growly last night because of a phone call or something. I didn't want to try anything with you looking like you'd snap me in half!”

Grinding against him, he reached up to grab a handful of Harry’s long locks and pulled at them, “Please  _daddy_ , fuck me before I go crazy and run to the bathroom and get myself off.. wait, is that punishment worthy? I don't wanna get in trouble for something basic.” Shit. They hadn't even gone over punishments.

Shoving Louis’ pants down, Harry turned him so he was forced to grip the metal bar and slapped his ass. “At least a spanking and no privileges for the night,” he said, chest rumbling as he hummed, his own pants falling to pool around his ankles. No prep, no foreplay, nothing to help ease the pain of being fucked raw as Harry, after spitting on his hand and moving the saliva down the length of his cock, shoved into Louis, bottoming out in seconds.

“Fuck, did you finger yourself this morning?” He asked, gasping as the tightness constricted around his cock, making his breath stutter in his throat. Louis was tight, but it was obvious he's recently fingered himself. He was too loose to have gone four weeks without being fucked.

A low scream came from Louis when Harry shoved into him dry. He bowed head to bite at the fabric of his scrub shirt, glad it was the start of the day and nothing gross was on it. He glanced under the arm gripping the bar to the black dome on the ceiling, the green light blinking as it filmed them. “What privileges?” Louis moaned out when Harry pulled out and pushed back in, his length nestling against the bundle of nerves and making his back arch.

A soft giggle came out of Louis as he shifted position and brought leg up to give Harry a better angle. “I always finger myself in the shower, part of my daily routine.”

Harry followed Louis’ gaze and noticed the camera, but him and Seth, the security guard who was in charge of the surveillance, had an agreement. Harry didn't tell John about Seth's gambling problem, or where some of the hospital equipment has went, and Seth deleted the videos of Harry fucking whoever off the memory chip.

“You clearly have never read a book about sub privileges,” Harry granted each word between thrusts, hand going to grip beneath Louis’ thigh to help hold it up higher, making his thrusts sharper and deeper. “And we'll have to discuss that,” a soft slap to the boys ass cheek, and the dom was leaning over him, their lips connecting in a sloppy kiss when Louis turned his head. Faster, harder, deeper; the same three words played over and over again in Harry's head, egging him on, making his eyes screw shit as his core clenched tightly.

An eyebrow raised when he noticed Harry looking where he was. He wasn't too worried, they probably weren't the first to attempt this on an elevator, probably not the last, and it was probably the mildest thing they'd see.

Inhaling sharply, Louis moved a hand to Harry’s curls, wrapping a strand around his fingers and pulling as he kissed his Dom back. Coming up for air a few seconds later, he nosed at Harry’s jawline then down to his Adam’s apple. “Mmm.. clearly. Teach me about it.” Louis wanted to add the word daddy again, but he didn’t know how Harry felt about it.

Tipping his head back and to the side a little to give the sub better access, Harry's thrusts picked up speed, the sound of his balls slapping against the bottom curve of Louis’ ass loud enough to mask either noises the other made. Flesh on flesh, Harry moved so he was standing with his legs spread, other hand going to grab Louis’ opposite thigh so he was practically holding the boy up as he fucked him from behind.

Punishments and domy-stuff had excitement uncoiling in Harry's stomach, matching the pleasure and twirling together with it to set a fast burn building in his loins. A soft haze spread to encompass his body at the smallest thought of what he was going to do to Louis later. In a private setting he could do what he wanted, be as loud as he wanted, slap where he wanted and taste every inch of skin he could.

A sharp cry, too loud and squeaky to be a groan, but too breathy to be a decent moan, escaped Harry's mouth in rapid succession and he moved to kiss Louis, tongue propelled halfway down Louis’ throat before it began to move throughout the mint and coffee flavored mouth, doing its job at shutting him up. “You talk too much,” he complained, sweaty forward moving to rest in-between Louis’ sharp shoulder blades. “Just let me-- Ahh, fuck-- fuck you. We'll do the talking stuff later,”

His eyes rolled back when Harry started fucking into him faster, his head bobbing as his fingers gripped the handle harder, knuckles turning white. It was music to his ears the sound of skin being slapped together as he let out a whimper when a particular spot was hit, Louis was getting close.

Breathing into the kiss. he pulled harder at the hair, crying out at the familiar coiling in his groin started, creating a buzzy feeling and Louis was slipping under. Biting down hard on harry’s lip, he barely gave a nod before a low whine started, “I'm close, da-Harry, so close..”

Not knowing that the elevator could be started again from a remote location, Louis gabe a yelp when he felt the car moving. “Uh...oh.”

Frozen in place for a split second, wide eyes moved to fall on the small screen above the doors, counting as they moved up each floor. Without even thinking, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his new set of keys and he stuck it in the emergency stop lock, twisting it so the elevator came to a shuddering halt that had the cart rocking for a second.

“That will give us a few minutes. Stop talking and just let me finish so you can get off and be a happy bunny today,” Harry growled, hips pulling back before he drove into Louis with a powerful thrust.

Less than ten seconds later Harry felt as he grew closer to the edge, each thrust driving him just inches closer to insanity. His chest heaved in arousal, eyes sedately closed as he focused on the way Louis clenched around his cock as he pulled out, the sensation almost as sweet as the thrust back in. He felt the ridges, the walls made of velvet and silk, and imagined what they must look like right now. Two horny medical employees fucking like beasts on an elevator that had just been opened.

“Damn. I want keys to the elevator,” Louis looked at the keys in his Dom’s hand and was about to try to swipe them, when he felt Harry thrust back in and cum. He sucked air in through his teeth as he clenched around Harry’s cock, his own orgasm exploding. He forced his hand to unclench from the bar and reach back to grab onto Harry’s leg, nails digging into the flesh.

His back was starting to hurt from being bent over, so he tried to straighten himself up, quickly jerking back down when a spasm started. God, he needed to exercise and drink more water. Tentatively, he stood up straight and turned to Harry when the Dom finally pulled out. Tilting head up, he brushed a kiss against his lips as a hand went to push hair from his face.

“Can I…?” Louis gently rolled the hair tie off his Dom’s wrist then reached up and gathered the thick hair to twist into a bun and wrapped the elastic around it. He gave it a pat. “And hey, when wasn't I a happy bunny?”

Harry, with the sticky white substance clinging to his dick, stuffed his flaccid cock back into his pants and cringed as it immediately stuck to his boxers. He made a mental note to go home at lunch and change, then flinched when Louis kissed him gently, followed by a hand moving to his hair and one to his wrist. Uncurling his hand from a fist to let him take the elastic off of it, Harry nodded and held his breath as his hair was tied up into a perfect bun that set on top of his head.

Seeing this side of the boy, the sweet, gentle side as he came down from his high was strange, but the dom also liked it. It was a new side of Louis, one of many he planned on discovering. “All day today. You've been pissy since I woke you up,” Harry said, reaching into the small pocket on his scrub top to pull out the napkin he had tucked in there this morning. He offered it to Louis, knowing it would be even more uncomfortable to have semen leaking out of his hole and into his underwear.

Standing this close together after just fucking was almost intimate, but Harry didn't move away. He kind of enjoyed it, watching as the cloudiness cleared from Louis’ eyes and he was left staring in crystal clear orbs. Running his hands through the boys hair, he helped restyle it into a somewhat decent quiff then, “I'm going home at lunch. Do you need a ride, or do you have plans?”  _Zayn, Liam, all those bloody idiots._

A crinkle by his eyes when everytime Harry moved, the bun bopped along. Louis made a face when the Dom pulled his sticky cock back in, he had just been about to pull out some wet wipes and offer them up.

Leaning in to Harry, not really needing to but wanting to be close he took the offered Kleenex and put it down the back if his underwear to keep them as clean as he could until lunch. “I didn't sleep well, it’s too damn hot in the house and I have been having stomach aches.”

He startled feeling Harry’s fingers in his hair trying to fix it. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning, hair being played with was one of his absolute kinks. Leaning head in to the surgeon's hand and bringing hand up steady himself. “I’ll run to your place with you. You gonna shower there? I can shower here and go commando til lunch.”

Nose wrinkling as the air shifted and brought with it the stench of sex, Harry's fingers curled in the subs hair. He gave a gentle tug, then removed them slowly, letting his fingernails scratch his hair lightly as they went. He swore to god, one more small scratch and the boy would be purring. Seems as if he enjoys his hair being played with, and Harry filed that information away for later use.

“Turn the damn heat down then. I've been sweating my balls off because I thought you enjoyed the hot, and I'd rather die than wake you up and have Elsa suddenly posses you,” Harry said, hand falling to hang limply at his side though between his fingers still tickled as the ghost of Louis’ hair continued to thread through them. “We can shower together here. Give everyone a heart attack, including yer lap dogs,” he was smirking now, obviously not meaning the suggestion but clearly enjoying the idea.

A loud moan escaped thin pink lips when Harry pulled at the caramel colored locks. He let eyes flutter open and pressed a hand hard against his lips as red started to bloom over his cheeks. “Sorry, I love having -” Louis coughed as his face continued to heat up. “Don't.. I can't help it.”

Louis noted to turn the heat down low when going to bed that night then wiggled nose as an idea formed. He watched the numbers count down and as the elevator doors opened, he leapt into Harry’s arms to kiss him hard on the lips, and a hand sneaking down to cup the surgeon through the scrub material. They were going to find out sooner or later, Louis’ bump would grow and he was more than likely going to give birth at the hospital they worked at.

Surprised once again, but not caught off guard this time, a hand moved to cup the back of the subs head to deepen the kiss, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. “Do that again, and regardless of where we are, I'll make sure to fuck you,” Harry growled lowly when they parted, his lips swollen and red.

Gasps were heard, and when the surgeon turned his head to look at the bystanders, they parted ways and scurried off in different directions. Harry Styles was back, and with him came the asshole attitude and no-fucks-given. Swatting Louis’ ass, and feeling as it jiggled, he removed the hand from his crotch and winked down at Louis, suddenly feeling giddy and very flirtatious. “I expect you to be professional at work, Mr. Tomlinson. Go back to work,”  _idiot._ He was grinning though, a look so rare on the surgeon unless there was a employee running away from him in tears.

“Threat or promise?” Louis asked teasingly. He ran a hand down Harry’s face to poke at the dimple when it appeared, one of Louis’ favorite things about the surgeon. OK and maybe those gorgeous green eyes. “I expect you to keep that promise later,  _babe_ ” He winked at him then strutted away to go find Liam and Zayn.

Liam came running up behind him, grabbing Louis so suddenly the scream the smaller boy gave off echoed through the hallway, “You fucking dick! Don't scare a pregnant person, you probably gave my baby a heart attack.” Rolling hand over his small bump, he glared at Liam. The older man shook his head, “Shut up. Need you to come with us this weekend. No ifs, ands, or buts..” Louis opened his mouth to protest, knowing Harry might not be okay with this when Zayn came running up and cut them both off.

“Liam! Did you tell him yet?” Louis gave Liam a look, making the man put a finger to his lips and look at Zayn. “I wanna know..”

Curious eyes watched the trio, though Harry hid behind a beam that was, conveniently, right next to the nurses station, which was where Harry was getting his charts for the day. His fingers curled around the clipboard when they told Louis he had to go, but he forced himself to stay calm as he watched the sub. Surely Louis was make the right decision by telling them he had to ask Harry first, or even say he couldn't go, but the boy just stood frozen for a good five seconds.

“Mr. Styles, you have a patient in room 204 who insists on a second opinion before he has surgery,” a bubbly nurse said, one Harry was sure he's fucked, but he couldn't remember her name. Eyeing her, he held a hand up to block her big eyes and buck teeth and turned back to watch Louis.  _Where the hell were they going anyway?_

The two men were making Louis nervous, had his best friends become a part of some cult and were trying to drag Louis in? Zayn gave Louis a grin and then Liam. “We want to go on a little holiday to New York City. It’s only seven hours by plane, leave tomorrow about noon and come back Wednesday.”

It sounded tempting, Louis swiped a hand down his face. “I have to ask Harry, you guys know tha - “ He was cut off by a scoff from Liam, “What he doesn't know won't hurt him, say you're staying at mine for the weekend because.. it’s Zee and my anniversary?” Yeah, Harry would agree with that. NOT.

“I am asking Harry and if he says no, then I'm not sneaking off,” Louis walked away from the two and over to the nurses’ station to situate himself behind the desk. Liam and Zayn were staring at the smaller man, disbelief in their eyes, “We’re kidnapping him aren't we?” Zayn asked, able to read his boyfriend as Liam did nothing but grin.

Harry moved to stand behind the post, hidden from Louis’ view. The boy had actually said he would ask him, and didn't care what his friends thought. Smirking behind his clipboard, Harry rounded the post and walked past Liam and Zayn. “Take him. Kidnap him, do whatever. He can go,” he said, and without waiting for a reply, he pushed past them and went straight to the elevator to grab his bag he had somehow forgotten.

The hours past and Louis was sad he hadn't seen Harry again. Setting charts in the out basket, he logged out from the computer then stood up to stretch, back immediately popping. The black and white clock on the wall said it was noon, as Louis happily raced from the station to go find Harry, but he was intercepted by Liam. “Hey so, Harry must have been creeping because he gave us permission to kidnap you for the trip.”

Louis could see Harry standing in the distance, brushing Liam off he made a beeline for the Dom and slid an arm around his waist then got on tiptoes for a kiss. Never would Louis have thought he would live long enough to tolerate Harry, but apparently the man made him weak. Damn him.

Harry's happy little whatever you want to call it wore off in the hours he spent cleaning up the mess after the fire. Patients were suing for being put in danger, and they were liable for not having their electricity checked, so it was up to Harry to find a loophole and try to fix this shit show.

He was currently talking to Douglas, the hospital lawyer, about possibilities and things they could do to fix this when Louis interpreted them. Tensing as an arm went around his waist, Harry glanced down at Louis just in time for lips to meet his. “Louis, professional,” he barked in a low voice, eyes flickering up to Douglas before they went back down to Louis. PDA wasn't his thing. He'd do it for the hell of it, but he still wasn't sure about Louis. Sure they fucked and he was kind of nice, but that was it.

It was like Harry did a complete three sixty on him. Pouting, he gave a nod and stepped away, quick to run off to use the bathroom. Figuring Harry would be chatting with Douglas for awhile longer, he wandered the halls, stopping to talk when a male nurse whose worked at the hospital for years put a hand out to grab him. “Holy shit.. ask before you touch me!” He swatted the man's hands away as the blonde smirked. “What?”

The man stepped closer hand going to wrap around Louis’ arm and squeeze, causing the smaller man to cry out. “Poor little sub, that show you put on earlier with Harry as just that, a show. You would be so much happier with me, Lou.” The nurse was getting closer and closer and Louis could smell the cinnamon gum he was chewing.

Panicking Louis did the first thing he could think of and grabbed the book he was reading and bashed it hard against the guy”s head and ran back to where Harry was, shoving himself behind the surgeon to hide just in case the angry nurse came back.

“Your office, seven tomorrow night?” Douglas asked, to which Harry nodded in response. He turned to walk away, only for a body to slam into his, followed by shaking arms wrapping around him from behind. “What the hell?” He twisted to look over his shoulder, eyebrows rising when he seen Louis was buried in him, shaking and face hidden. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, hands moving to try and pry Louis’ away but it was then he really felt the tremors running through the boys body.

“Louis, what's--” he was cut off when Sam, the asshole nurse of the hospital, came rushing around the corner, beady eyes falling on Louis, and it partially made sense. “What did he do?”  _Oh damn. Dom Harry and angry Harry don't mix well together. Calm down, man!_

His blue eyes got wide when the nurse came around the corner with a bleeding nose and fat lip. He whimpered and dove behind Harry again, face once again burying itself in the back of his scrubs. “Don't let him touch me again!” His voice came out muffled, Louis refusing to look up even for a second.

Sam narrowed eyes at the sub then looked at Harry. “Your sub bashed my face with his book! I was only admiring his beauty when I got hit.” He glared at Louis, “Obviously this sub isn't trained very well, that won't reflect well on you, Dr. Styles.

Liam and Zayn had just come around the corner on their way out when they saw the nurse talking to Harry and Louis. Exchanging looks, they approached the trio with a wave, “You lot okay?”

“Admiring his beauty? God, you fucking creep. John has told you to stop harassing your co-workers. Don't you already have some lawsuit against you for it?” Harry asked, hand moving to Louis’ elbow where he gave it a light squeeze and tap, that being the only way he knew how to even try to calm him down.

When Zayn and Liam came into the picture, Harry was grabbing Sam by the front of his scrub top and shoving him back into the wall, the surgeons obvious height difference working in his favor as he towered over him. “Where's your dom, hmm? Would he like to know his sub is out on control and reflecting bad on him?” Harry asked in a growl, hand twisting tighter so the shirt pulled up and wrapped tightly around Sam's throat. “You're lucky I wasn't there, otherwise I would have done a hell lot more with that book than just hit your face,”

A knee was pressing against Sam's crotch, harder and harder with each second, and with a sudden surge, Harry was dragging him forward before slamming him back against the wall. The drywall cracked, and Sam’s head bounced off of it like a bouncy ball would. “Touch him again, or even look in his direction, and I'll make sure you're swallowing all of your teeth,” Harry brought his knee back and jerked it forward, hard and fast. Right in the dick. Professionalism be damned, Harry hovered over the now crumpled man and grinned. “Fond of that, are we? There will be some bruising, and some minor swelling, but you'll be fine,”

The surgeon seen him try to swing at him, but he caught his fist with his left hand and his right hand cracked against the side of Sam’s face, the cartilage in his nose popping from the force. “Try it again and I'll break your fucking nose,”  _which, his hand may be broken_. Harry let go of his arm when he realized he had twisted it far past the limit an arm should be twisted. Already his wrist was swollen, purple and blue tinting the skin.  _Ah, damn._

Clawing at his throat, Louis was having a panic attack at the moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam shakily get up with a wince and turn attention to Louis. Blue eyes got wide as he gave a gasp and reached for Harry, Zayn and Liam thinking fast as they stepped in front of the smaller man and Harry knocked Sam back down with his shoulder.

The noise of the scuffle brought unwanted attention, including that of Sam’s Dom, Dr. Grimshaw. He took one look at Harry holding Sam down before looking at Zayn and Liam then back at Harry. “Please tell me why my sub is bleeding and being held down?”

Nobody answered, Louis gave a wheeze and tried to get up, only to have knees buckle as he fell back down lm them. “Uh, your sub is a horndog who needs to be snipped, this world doesn't need mini Sams running around,” Liam finally spoke up. He turned to offer a hand up to Harry as he  _accidentally_ kicked Sam in the side. “Think Lou needs ya.” He whispered to the Dom. Louis made a noise and managed to scoot across the floor to Harry, not touching him, but still within reach.

Harry, feeling like he was on the verge of losing control, glanced at Louis before he turned back to Sam and leaned down. “Touch another person in this hospital without consent and I'll cut your fucking dick off,” he whispered in his ear, hand flexing around his throat. One look at the heaving, crumpled man with blood covering his mouth and face and Harry had to fight the urge off to bash his head into the tiled floor.

“One more time of his harassing another sub, mine especially, and your subs horniess will be the least of his problems,” Harry growled up to Dr. Grimshaw, the green of his eyes just little rings around his dilated pupils. Uncurling his fist, Harry stood up turned to Louis, who was seconds away from passing out. “Come on,” he rolled his eyes and offered a hand to his sub, trying hard to fight back his instinct to kick Sam in the face. “Liam, Zayn, we're leaving for lunch. You're welcome to join,”  _and oops. Harry may or may not have stepped on Sams finger, on the hand that was definitely broken, and ground it into the floor with the hard heel of his shoe. Bastard._

Any other time, Louis would have found it sexy, but he was struggling to breathe. When Harry helped him up, he scrambled for his inhaler and took a couple puffs. He didn't chance a look at Nick or Sam, keeping blue eyes on Harry. “Not the first time he harassed me.. “ He tentatively wrapped arms around himself, remembering Harry’s warning to be professional at work.

Tilting head to the side when Liam and Zayn declined the offer, walking away in the direction of the cafeteria. Louis chanced another look back to see Nick put his sub on a stretcher and roll him away. “Can.. we still share a shower when we get home?” He asked shyly, as his stomach growled loudly. Breakfast had been forgotten this morning in his haste to rush out to work, then argument with Harry. “I’m starving.”

Dark eyes followed the stretcher until it was out of his sight. His hand was still clenched into a fist, jaw clenched and teeth grinding together. The next time he seen Sam outside of work, his ass would be dead. There wasn't the “you'll lose your job” threat looming over Harry in the outside world. Not even caring that Liam and Zayn had declined the offer, because Harry still very much hated them, he turned his daze down to Louis.  _His friends are dicks. He didn't even want them to come anyway. See if he's nice to them again._

“I offered you a joined shower here, Louis,” Harry said, mood pissy as he stalked off in the direction of his office. It was bigger and nicer than his old one, but the view in his office was now other buildings, rather than the lake. Sighing, Harry grabbed his keys from off the hook by his door and his leather bag, that had a few patients files tucked safely away in it.  _Don't do it. Don't yell at him. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his…_ “Ready to go? Or do you feel the need to get in another fight?”  _well, damn._

Frowning when his friends declined the offer, he brought hand up to wave with a promise to see them after work. He looked back in time to see Harry walking away and he ran to keep up. “Oh, well.. rain check?” Louis gave him a smile that crinkled the edge of his eyes, teeth showing.

Louis was about to dig in his pocket for his own keys when he remembered Harry had driven him. The smile on his face shattered and he stared blankly at his Dom. “Fuck..you..” Things had been going so smooth then asshole Harry had to make an appearance. He threw his coat to the floor and stalked out of the office, pulling out his phone to text Zayn. Within minutes Louis was going to the cafeteria and grabbing a chair next to his friends.

Both saw the sub fighting back tears and gave a sigh. “Harry?” Louis sniffled as he took half the offered sandwich and began to chow down. As he shifted to get more comfortable, he felt the Kleenex in his underwear and remembered the elevator. Was he an idiot for thinking Harry was starting to change slightly??

Well, there goes any of the progress they made, even if it was only a little. Banging his head on the wall, Harry let it rest there for a second, welcoming the cold, then he inched his face down and let his nose flick off the light. “Fuck… Me…” He locked the door after he left the office, all scowls and mean comments as he left the hospital and climbed into his suv.

The drive to his house was quick. Rather than showering, he opted on quickly wiping his cock and thighs down with a wet washcloth, then he got dressed on a new pair of scrubs and boxers. These scrubs were light blue, and peaking from the v-neck were the corner of his wings on his swallow tattoos’. Hair still tied in a bun, and all ready to head back to work, Harry hesitated in the door and with a loud, irritated sigh he grabbed a new pair of Louis’ medium scrubs, and boxers.

“Fucker better thank me,” Harry growled, shoving Louis’ clothes into his black bag. Still, his hunger still hasn't spiked, and these days he really only ate for necessity, Harry skipped past his kitchen and went straight outside. Stopping at the closest cafe, Harry got him a large black coffee, then he got Louis his stupid caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream, and his double chocolate chip muffin. The sub was going to get diabetes, but this was going to be Harry's way of apologizing.

The half a sandwich wasn't enough as Louis got up to grab a turkey sandwich, some crisps and a chocolate milk. Quickly sitting back down, he pulled the tomato out of the sandwich. By the time the hour was over with, Louis still had some crisps left as he bid goodbye to his friends then headed to the nurses’ station on the pediatric floor.

Setting his stuff on the desk, he rushed out to head for the nursery to see Olivia. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the infant. The adoption had fallen through because Olivia had gotten sick, her heart stopping twice so now the little girl was scheduled to have a stint put in. He cringed, noticing the surgeon was Harry, but he was also lined up to be there, so that was all that mattered.

“Livvy-lamb!” Louis said in a high pitched voice. He was supposed to be getting the baby ready for the surgery, but Louis decided he couldn't be the one to put her to sleep so he put in a request for another personnel to head up, stressing that he didn't want it to be Harry. His luck, it would be. He hummed, holding the little girl against his chest and bounced around the room on the balls of his feet.

Harry was walking past the front desk when someone's pager went off. Glancing up, after checking his own, he noticed one of the doctors groan before saying something to his friend about the annoying nurse upstairs. Wanting to see an annoying nurse and even possibly get his anger out on it, Harry switched both coffees to the one hand, his fingers curling to barely hold the other cup, and offered to do whatever the man had to to.

Fear dripped from his pores and the man stuttered out some excuse, before rushing to say they needed a doctor upstairs to put the infant under. Eyebrows furrowing curiously, Harry spun around on his heels and walked away, but abruptly stopped and turned. “Ed, stop stealing the percs from the pharmacy. The redness of your nose, and the wheezing, is from snorting them. It dries out your nasal passage and, I'm guessing, is the cause for your nose bleeds,” pointing to the mans white lab coat, where there were drops of blood that had long since dried, Harry rolled his eyes. “And keyword of advice, wipe the powder away. Fucking moron,”

Sending a text to John about the man on his way up in the elevator, which was nearly impossible due to his full hands, Harry stepped out on the pediatric floor.  _Fucking Ed._ He seen Louis standing there with Olivia and knew immediately who fhd annoying nurse was. “Can't get mad at this one. I'm trying to give him fucking diabetes,” pissed and irritated, Harry pushed open the glass door and held up the frappuccino that has started to melt.

“Peace offering. I was a dick to you for no reason,”  _except for you're annoying and act like I like you,_ “also, I brought you a new pair of clothes,” standing awkwardly with his hand holding his own cup of coffee pressed against his leather bag that hung from his shoulder, Harry shifted back and forth on his feet.  _What now, moron? Oh, here, I got you some teeth rotting food. Lets go fuck now!_

Still dancing around the room with the baby, Louis stopped to make a funny face at her causing Livvy to give a belly laugh and flail her arms, “Was that funny, Miss Livvy?” Looking up when the door opened, he was about to turn and ignore Harry when he was offered the coffee. “Thank you..” Louis was shocked Harry remembered his favorite drink. Taking a sip of the drink, he grinned when Livvy’s little hand reached out for it, melting ice dripping on her. “You're too little for coffee, Missy.”

And clothes? Louis tilted head at Harry. Holding out the baby, he waited until his Dom took her to take the clothes and go into the bathroom. Emerging, he grinned widely at Harry. “Thank you for that. How'd you know where to find me?”

Taking Olivia back he spun around so the baby giggled then kissed her forehead, “Who is the prettiest baby? You are Olivia Michelle!” He settled into a rocking chair and picked up Livvy’s hands to make them clap. “Yay baby!”

Harry stared down at the infant when Louis handed her to him, her barely there hair sticking up in random directions. “He making you pull your hair out too?” He asked her, earning him a grin and a small laugh, followed by the baby spitting up down the front of her shirt. Harry was wiping it off when Louis emerged from the bathroom, looking fresh in his green scrubs.

“Um, Ed asked if I'd cover for him. I didn't know it was you up here,” Harry said, proud that he didn't lie completely. A small white never hurt anyone, anyway. Sipping his lukewarm coffee, Harry nodded towards the baby. “When was the last time she ate?” his eyes ended up finding the scars across the back of his hands, memories of the wretched day at the hospital. His body has healed for the most part. His burns are gone, and now he's left with ugly scars as a reminder, especially the one on his neck.  _Damn Niall Horan._

He was busy making faces at Livvy again when he realized Harry was asking him a question. “Oh, um…” Louis went to where the babies’ charts were and picked up Olivia’s. “This morning about six thirty. Didn't eat much, they thought she wasn't feeling well.” Louis looked back down at the bright eyed infant, “But she’s doing better now, isn’t she? Yes, she is”

Louis was trying to delay Harry having to put Livvy under, he was having fun talking to the little girl. He walked over to his Dom, seeing Harry look at the scars on his hand, fighting the urge to pick them and kiss his palms, Harry was so moody today, Louis wondered how long it would take for him to become an asshole again.

Grabbing the chart from Louis’ hand, Harry looked over it and growled when he seen they had not only fed her at six thirty, but also did a small feeding at nine. “Do these idiots not know she isn't supposed to drink anything past eight a.m unless it is clear fluids?” Tossing the chart on the floor, Harry grabbed the infant from Louis and stalked out of the room.

“Who was the nurse previously in charge of Olivia?” Harry asked, keeping his voice soft but loud enough it could carry through the corridor. When the one nurse raised her hand, and he recognized her as Louis’ friend that was the gossiper, Harry walked over to her and handed her the baby. “ _You_ get to stay with her overnight for observation. Schedule her for an aortic valve replacement tomorrow at noon, and don't fucking feed her anything past midnight. Clear. Liquids. Only.”  _wow. Mr. Hardass can scream at nurses because he's a grumpuss._ Damn it.

Frowning when Harry stole Olivia and walked out, he was about to follow when another baby in the room started to whimper. Louis hurried over and picked up a little boy who had just been born today. Neither parent could agree on a name so he was Baby Boy Hayes for the moment.

Watching the door, Louis set the baby down when he settled and went to grab his drink. He drank about half of it before leaning down to grab Harry’s bag from the floor and his coffee. He walked into the hallway just in time to see the Dom chewing his friend out, leaving her looking red-faced and on the verge of crying.

Stalking over he set the bag on the floor and handed Harry his coffee. “Gotta go! I was paged to the A&E.” The lie came easily. He rushed off to the elevator and rode it to the first floor then instead of heading for the A&E he went outside to where Liam’s vehicle was waiting. All three were ducking out early and heading to an early dinner at Olive Garden then doing some shopping. A voice at the back of his mind told him to let Harry know, but he figured he’d be fine. Harry probably would be so busy he wouldn't need to talk to Louis. He hoped.

After his scene on the pediatric floor, Harry scrubbed in for an emergency surgery. A guy was hunting, and ended up getting an arrow through his leg. They wouldn't just remove it due to its position. It had shot straight through the femoral artery, but somehow he hasn't bled out yet. He was a fucking miracle.

The surgery went by smoothly with no complications, and Harry got the satisfaction of walking through the OR doors to tell his worried family he would be okay. Mood lifting just a little higher, Harry made his rounds, stopped and seen Aspen, then he got the nagging feeling to look for Louis. He hasn't seen or heard from him for over four hours now.

He searched the entire hospital, top floor to bottom floor, but came up empty handed by the time he collapsed back in his chair in his office and spun to watch the city lights twinkling in the darkening night. Louis had left, he wasn't stupid. Mad? Maybe. Well, he was mad. The boy was his now, his responsibility. If anything happened, it was on him.

After pulling some strings, Harry got Liam's phone number and managed to track the idiot sub. Zayn really needed to get his boy toy under control.  _You have room to talk. You can't control yours._ Light shopping in a mall, hmm? Groaning, the dom tipped back in the chair and scratched at the scar on his throat. He didn't do malls, and he wasn't a psycho stalker… Yet. Louis was fucking him up.

It felt like forever, each turn bringing him closer to the hospital and his stomach was twisted in knots. When Liam pulled up to let Louis out, the petite nurse wanted to stay. He slowly got out and walked up to the door and ran inside. Pulling the scrub top back over his head, Louis’ vision was momentarily blinded as he ran into a cart someone left to the side and managed to flip over it, making it crash down with him. The sound of metal hitting the floor was heard along with the sound of breaking glass. It sounded loud, he froze hoping nobody heard it as he slowly got up to push the cart upside, only to slip onto the ground.

“Son of a..” A sharp pain was felt in his arm as he lifted it up to see a long laceration in it. Cursing, Louis jumped to his feet and ran off to the bathrooms, not seeing that Harry was walking in the same direction.

Harry needed to take a piss before he did anything else. He knew Louis was in the hospital, because Liam’s phone signal pinged it's new location just a few minutes ago. He was just pushing through the door when someone ran passed him and smeared blood across the front of his scrubs. When he seen it was Louis, he slowly backed out of the room and let the door close softly behind him.

He didn't want to deal with him right now, even though he could see the boy was clearly hurt. Stopping a nurse he knew was friends with Louis, he sent her in the bathroom with a suture kit. It was a dick move, yes, but he was Captain Dickhead, wasn't he? Clocking out, Harry gathered up his things and, grudgingly, went to sit in a chair across the hall from the bathroom. He'd wait. That was nice of him at least.  _He just wasn't in the mood to deal with Louis and his clumsiness._

The random nurse sent in with all things a suture kit, lead Louis to believe Harry knew he was here and injured. Gulping, he turned the nurse away, saying he’d be fine even if he could see clearly he needed a couple stitches. Washing hands and arm under the sink, he grabbed several brown paper towels and pressed them to his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Walking to the door, he slowly pushed it open and crept out looking every which way but at the bench that held his Dom. Another doctor walked by as Louis started walking down the hall in anticipation of finding his grumpy Dom. His ass was more than likely going to be several shades of red tonight.

“Dr. Styles? You waiting for someone?” Louis froze hearing that name and slowly turned to see SURPRISE Harry had been sitting there. Yep, he was screwed.

Pissed Harry had moved up three notches. With the suture kit tucked under his arm that the nurse had given him after telling him Louis refused, he watched as the sub looked everywhere, eyes never once straying to him. “Oh, yes. Perhaps you've seen him? Idiot, three feet tall with a four inch gash on his arm?” glaring over at Louis, Harry pushed past Dr. Lance and grabbed his sub by his other arm, dragging him to his office.

Once there, he threw him face first onto the couch and moved to straddle his back, legs on either side of him. He clenched his knees a little tighter under Louis’ armpits to hold him even tighter and make sure he didn't move. Not saying anything, Harry pulled Louis’ arm out and poured at least half a bottle of rubbing alcohol on the wound after he removed the brown paper towels.

Squirming and screaming beneath him, but not able to move, Harry ripped the suture kit open with his teeth. “Move, and I'll stab your eyeballs,”

With wide eyes, Louis was frozen in place. He didn't register Harry grabbing him nor the journey to his office. What he did register was the stinging pain of the rubbing alcohol, screaming loudly at the feel of it, he started to whimper when it turned into a more fizzy feeling. Louis tried to shift himself, getting uncomfortable with Harry’s knees where they were. If Louis wasn't in trouble, he would probably be cracking jokes about the position and how Harry had easy access.

Laying still, Louis gulped in some air, peering through his wilted fringe to peer at his Dom. The bun he’d done that morning in the elevator was starting to come undone, curly wisps laid against Harry’s cheek. Blue eyes stared at green and the way Harry’s mouth was tucked into a displeased frown. “I'm sorry, Harry.”

Blowing a few strands of hair out of his face, Harry glanced down at Louis through his eyelashes, clearly displeased when his eyes instantly narrowed into slits. “Don't talk,” he growled, holding the skin together as he shoved the needle through the first side of the gash, the numbing gel he had used already having kicked in. “First, you leave without telling me. Then you are an idiot and refuse stitches when I can see your fucking bone. Are you really that dense, Louis?”

Tongue poking between his lips as he focused on what he was doing, his cheeks hollowed on their own accord and his jaw became tense. They were supposed to be trying. Sure, he's been a dick, but at least he told Louis where he was going. He was the dom, anyway. He didn't need to be nice. And with that reminder, the needle poked through the other layer of skin and Louis began to try and shake his arm free.

“Louis,” Harry warned, honestly ready to grab the other needle from the plastic bag. It was curved, so if he really wanted to, he could probably hook it around Louis’ eye and miss everything important.

He rolled eyes up to look at Harry, eyebrow rising. He told Louis not to talk then asked him a question? How was this fair? Louis ducked head to look at the bag and tried to point with his nose to the liquid bandage.

Yawning slightly, Louis stopped shaking his arm and laid there. A headache was forming from the high amount of caffeine he’d ingested today. Turning to stare at the wall, he sighed softly, ignoring when ne heard the beeps of messages arriving on his phone. He didn't dare move.

When Harry was down to the last three sutures, he looked up at Louis, scissors now held between his lips, and leaned over to spit them on the couch. He didn't need them right now anyway.“Where did you go?” he asked, curious eyes moving back down to the cut. He finished it off with an expert knot, then snipped it, but didn't move yet.

Grabbing some butterfly bandaids, Harry used three just to help hold the skin together. They would take at least three days to peel off, too, considering they were the medical grade ones that had the strong adhesive. Just staring now, a needle between his lips, scissors in his hand, and the band-aid wrappers in the other, Harry went to tell Louis he could answer the question when the door to his office opened abruptly.

“Dude, Grimshaw just be-- What the hell!! Cover up,” Michael stumbled into the room, spread fingers covering his eyes so he could be a perv and still look through the cracks. “God, Harry! I don't want to see it!! Put the snake back in the hole-- not Louis’ hole! Put him back in its-- its-- jesus, just put it back in yer pants!”

Stifling his laugh, Harry dropped the wrappers on Louis’ back and took the needle out of his mouth, eyes twinkling. “Michael, you idiot, I'm dressed, and so is Louis. The only thing that's had any action is Louis’ arm.” Harry said, snorting as he jerked a thumb towards the bright red skin surrounding his stitches.  _How much he changes in the presence of friends is amazing…. Or maybe he just likes the idea of fucking Louis?_ Whatever.

Narrowing blue eyes when Harry asked a question, he quirked an eyebrow then opened his mouth to reply when someone came bursting through the door making him jump. Turning head, he gave a hiss when he saw it was Michael. Harry didn't like his friends, the feeling was mutual.

Figuring Harry was now distracted by his friend, Louis squirmed to pull his bag out from under him and took his phone out to check messages. Quietly giggling at a flour covered Liam and Zayn, who had been attempting to make a cake seeing it was really their anniversary. Not that Louis would have done better.

Guys, I’m stuck in Harry’s office. . sliced my arm open. And that rat bastard Michael Clifford is here.

Zayn was the first to reply back. He felt the same way about Harry’s friends as he did, but Liam had to be Switzerland and like everyone. Louis glanced up to see the two doctors still conversing. He wanted Harry to get off him, his bladder was in dire need of being emptied, though if he peed on Harry’s couch it'd be nobody’s fault but his own.

Clicking of a phone keyboard spiked Harry's interest, and he glanced down to see Louis was texting his group of misfits. “Sooo, I'm coming over tonight. Me and Luke,” Michael said, eyes growing round and pleading when Harry turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Please, we haven't been over since Strawberry shortcake moved in,”

Rolling his eyes, Harry picked at a loose piece of string on his pants that didn't exist and shrugged. He missed his friends, yes, even Luke. But he was different around them. Louis might mistake him being nice to his friends as him liking him, and he didn't want that to happen. Then again, the idiots might do something and make Harry pissed at them and he'd be the same old bastard. “Bring over some sugar covered heart stoppers “donuts”, beers, and Chinese and I'm game,” Harry said, stomach rumbling at the thought of jipping his friends food, and his mind grinning at the thought of kicking them out right after.

A horrified look came over Louis’ face when Harry said they could come over. Squirming even more under him, he pulled up the text and sent out an SOS to his friends explaining the situation only to receive identical LOL responses. Dicks! After threatening to get new friends, he made a noise when his phone died. Shit. He threw it back in his bag then bucked up at Harry to let him go.

When Harry moved he got up and ran for the door, his need to piss getting worse. Of course Louis couldn't have a pleasant ending, around the corner came Grimshaw and by the way the doctor's eyes narrowed, he wasn't happy to see Louis. A large hand reached out and grabbed the sub by the back of the collar, “Hey look, it’s the bitch who’s responsible for Sam being hospitalized.” Nick growled in Louis’ ear, the hot breath made him shiver.

“Don't touch me!” Louis tried to wriggle his way out but Nick had a firm grip. He looked around for Harry and upon not seeing him, grabbed Louis’ arm and twisted it behind his back, “Should I break your arm like your Dom did to my sub? It’s only fair.”

Screaming when his arm was pulled at an unnatural angle, he gave a whimper and started to kick his feet around. When he felt them kick something solid and the hold loosened, Louis took off running for Harry’s office and ran in, jumping over the back of the couch to sit on it.

A blur of green rushed past Harry when him and Michael had been dicking around and making fucked up jokes about things they shouldn't have been. Sniffles and sobs floated from behind his couch, and Harry walked over to kneel on it to peer over the back of it at Louis. “What's wrong now?” He shouldn't be irritated, but he was. Drama and problems seemed to follow Louis like a suffocating black cloud that hovered over everyone within a five foot radius of him.

When Harry had learned of what had happened, through breathy gasps and nerve grinding sobs, he spun around to find Michael scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, about that. I was coming in here to tell you Grimshaw was looking for Louis,” looking embarrassed, Michael bit his bottom lip and hurry and scurried out of the room, but stopped and pressed himself flat against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway when he seen Nick Grimshaw, red faced and pissy looking, come stomping down the hallway.  _His face won't be pretty anymore._ “Good luck, Sergeant booty. Yer arse is on the line,” saluting him, and giggling to himself, Michael slapped his knee. He was too funny.

The hallway seemed to grow quiet when Harry stepped from the room, stance changing from friendly to predatory. He seemed to blend within the shadows the walls were casting, movements sleek, lethal. Nobody had time to register what was happening before Nick was on the ground, clutching his nose that was spurting blood like a fountain. But the man didn't give up. With a cherry waterfall cascading down his face, soaking his scrubs, he rose to unsteady feet. 

Few words were discussed between the two, but many heard Harry Styles threaten to beat Nick's face in. Turns out, he was a man of his word. After he kicked the shorter man behind his knee, causing them the lock, the man went tumbling down and Harry followed after him. Fists weren't used beside the initial punch, but Nick still got rushed away on the gurney with his front tooth missing and blood gushing from his ripped open lip and busted nose.

Harry walked away with a bruised jaw and blood covering him that didn't belong to him. Regardless of his feelings, he was a Dom. Everybody knew now not to fuck with Louis. He wasn't just the asshole who made meaningless threats. He acted on them, and when he stalked past his cowering sub and went straight for the stairs, not saying a word, the bystanders knew Louis done did fucked up.

The crowd dispersed and left the janitor to mop up the pool of blood. Nobody knew what had caused the fight besides the ones who had been involved. But nobody wanted to question it either.

It was amazing that nobody important witnessed the fight, he would rather his Dom not get put on probation. Watching Harry stomp passed, he gulped and looked at Michael then where his dom went. “Am i supposed to follow him?” He whispered to the man. His gut was telling him to, so before Michael could answer, he rushed after the tall surgeon. He knew his ass was grass as he watched Harry go into a room and followed.

“Am I allowed to speak? I didn't answer your question earlier because Michael interrupted us.” Louis fished in his pockets for a package of wet wipes and slowly stood up to begin wiping at the blood on Harry. Crinkling up nose at the bloody wipe, he tossed it into the garbage. “Maybe we should get blood tests, make sure Nick didn't have an STD.” Louis joked. It sounded better in his head as he cringed.

Ignoring Louis, Harry flexed his jaw and flinched as the skin stretched and began to ache deep into his bone. He’d have a nasty bruise, which would be super professional to sport around a hospital. He wasn’t as angry any more, having vented and channeled all of that aggression into beating the shit out of Nick. John had texted him when Harry had walked out here, and said he needed to speak with Harry now, but the older man wasn’t surprised. He had to get called to the principal's office.

“Do you even think about what you are going to do or say before you do it or say it? Or are the lights in the mall simply on, with no shoppers in sight?” glaring, he shoved Louis’ hand away when he went to wipe at his other hand and stood up, the package of wet wipes falling from his lap. “I’m going home. You can come with, or go fuck some random guy in a bar while you are high out of your mind. The choice is yours,”

Glaring right back at Harry, he brought up middle finger. “Fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong, I went off with friends to dinner and the mall. Didn't know i had to check in with my dad beforehand.”  _Yes, you did. You were nervous about leaving and thought about not going._ Louis shook his head, rolling eyes at his thoughts - shut up brain! He stomped his foot, turning to leave only to look back at Harry. “Wait. This is a trick! I leave again and when i come back to your place I get my ass spanked!”

Or was he talking about the STD comment? Oops. His phone rang, he knew by the ringtone it was Zayn calling. Huffing, he pushed a button to send it to voicemail. “I'm going home with you and taking a bath. Never did get that shared shower I was promised!”

Keys clenched in his hand, Harry walked out of the room and flipped Louis back over his shoulder. “No trick. Leave. Do whatever you want,”  _this was so a trick._ “And I never promised a shower. I suggested it,” scowling at the people watching him, Harry flipped them off too and walked right past John when he stepped out of the bathroom and tried to stop his head surgeon. 

“Harry, come back here!” John yelled, followed by a few colorful threats he wouldn't go through with. Middle finger still held high in the air when he walked past Sam and Nick, Harry held up his other hand to show the took he had kept clenched there since the fight, and threw it at the pair. “Try anything again, and I'll make sure you're left drinking your steaks through a straw, gummy bear.”

Apparently he was just in a really dicky, pissy mood, because when Aspen was rolled out of her room and Rose tried to stop Harry when the little girl called for him, he just kept walking. His head wasn't spinning like it had been during the fight. It was blank, no thoughts or worries running through his brain. He just didn't care about anything. With a fist that had a broken knuckle from when it had met Nicks hard face, Harry pushed the door to the hospital opened and stepped out into the fresh air.

He didn't know if Louis had followed him, and he didn't stop to check. He went straight to his car, where he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. It would do for now, but he was more eager to get home and break into the shoe box underneath his bed, where lots of mind numbing goodies laid.

Not about to get his ass in trouble again, Louis followed his Dom every step of the way. He shot John an apologetic look when Harry basically acted like an overgrown toddler. “Suggested.. bullshit. You liked what we had this morning!”

An eyebrow raised when Harry threw something at Nick and Sam, Louis offering them a glare and a roll of his upper lip that was supposed look like a growl, but he couldn't look threatening if he tried.

What amazed him was when Harry ignored Aspen and Rose. He saw the hurt look in the little girl’s eyes and his own heart felt crushed. Louis grabbed a flower from a vase being delivered to a patient and dropped it in Aspen’s lap as he passed, giving her a wink as he ran to catch up.

“Harry! You ignored Aspen..” He climbed into the backseat of the car to take out his phone to text Zayn back and pull out his own pack of cigarettes. He gave up texting and slid onto his back, holding cigarette between his lips as he stared at the darkening sky outside.

Harry tried to ignore the disappointment he felt when Louis climbed into the car, and shoved the key in the ignition before turning the car on. He wasn't going to lie, he wanted a night to himself, even of the thought of sitting at home alone, because he definitely didn't want Michael and Luke there anymore, seems depressing.

“I ignore a lot of people,” Harry snarked back, flicking his nearly full cigarette out the window. Tonight was a bad night. The smoke clouding his lungs brought back too many unwanted memories. He acted as if ignoring Aspen wasn't hard, when in reality it hurt him a lot more than it should have. Fingers curling around the steering wheel, Harry jerked the car into drive and stomped on the gas.

Tires squealed against the asphalt, then they were off, car peeling out of the parking lot. “Why do you piss me off so much? Is it fun? And I'm starting to think you like drama. It seems to find you enough,” flicking on his turning signal, Harry kneed at his center console, just mad at nothing but needing to do something to keep him from jerking the steering wheel and flipping the car.  _Keep being a Dick, Harold. It's not like you lack enough of that in your pants, so you have to make it up with your personality. He's the one who got hurt by that psycho pedo. He had his hands on your su--_ “How's your hand?” Harry forced himself to ask, just to keep his mind distracted from his damn thoughts.

Bored with laying there and being ignored, Louis went for the phone and opened a game. Music and cartoon noises filled the car as Louis concentrated on the screen, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. He took another drag then moved to sit up and ash out the window.

“I don't like drama.” Louis flicked eyes from the phone to look at Harry in the rearview mirror, but he was right, it followed him. Chewing on a lip, he went back to the game. He was basically ignoring Harry until they got home, then he was going to run to the bathroom and have a bath in the Jacuzzi tub.

When he was asked yet another question, he looked up to answer right as the car took a turn and his phone slid from his lap to the floor. “Why do you care? I piss you off remember?” Probably not smart to say when he was already in hot water but Louis was 100% done with today and tomorrow too. Fuck Friday, he was calling in sick.

Stomping on the breaks at a red light, Harry turned around completely in his seat to look at Louis. “You're right, I don't care. I just find joy in knowing you're in pain and got abused and harassed by two of your co-workers,” placing his chin in his hands and batting his eyelashes, Harry was going for the sarcastic asshole. “Please, Lewis, you tell the best stories! Tell me another about how a big bad wolf chomped down on you, or how an even meaner wolf who doesn't care about you at all saved you,”

Gasping, Harry tilted his head back, acting like he was about to faint, and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. “My, my, my. Sounds like you've got a stalkery asshole. Three, actually. Watch out, baby. One of them likes the bite,” flashing his teeth in a grin, Harry’s nose wrinkled in annoyance and he turned back around in his seat. So much for being nice.

“Oh eat shit and die you toad looking bastard.” Louis chucked a full water bottle at Harry’s head then while the car was stopped, popped open the door and got out. He recognized where they were and had an idea.

Weaving through traffic, he ran for the block of houses on the right and kept going. Jumping the fence, he went up the dilapidated porch and through the front door. He heard children chattering as he turned the corner and the living room came in view.

“Lana! How are you?”

Did he honestly even have to go after him? It wasn't like he cared if some creeper jumped out and kidnapped him. It would be a blessing, honestly. “Why the fuck did I get stuck with him?” Harry groaned to the ceiling, a whining tone sneaking it's way in there.

Following behind Louis with the car, he stopped outside some worm down house with child toys littering the lawn and hopped out of his car, leaving it running. He stepped over the mess on the lawn, nearly falling and eating shit when the corner of one of those stupid turtle sand pits caught his foot. “Fuck you,” he growled at it, kicking the defenseless hunk of plastic.

“I'm so going to kill him,” Harry mumbled to himself as he, as calmly as he could, knocked on the wooden door painted a hideous shade of red. It didn't even match the bright yellow, chipping paint on the one story house.

Busy playing with the five year old, he hiked her up on his hip. “Want me to get it?” Lana gave him a grateful look and sank herself back down on the couch, her overly pregnant belly patted. “Know how you feel.” He pulled his scrub top up to show his pouch and rubbed a hand over it, “Three months along.”

Wandering to the door, he pulled it open to reveal Harry. He gave his Dom a blank look then yelled over his shoulder, “Hey babe, a boy scout is selling popcorn. Want any?” He snorted as he nodded for the man to come in, the little girl on Louis’ hip was staring wide eyed at Harry and the scrubs. “Is he going to give mama a shot? Or one of us?”

Laughing Louis kissed the girl on the head, “Nah Lydia. He’s here for me.” He ruffled her hair, the same shade of Louis’. “You are wishy-washy!” Louis hissed at Harry.

Wishy washy? Babe? What the fuck. Stepping into the cluttered house that wreaked of dirty feet and had colorful drawings all over the walls, Harry left the door opened behind him and watched as Louis carried the little girl into the living room. He didn't note the resemblance between the two, or didn't even care to.

A neutral look passing over his face when a child, no older than three, with light blonde hair came running up to him and began tugging at his scrubs. His first reaction was to kick it away. If it wasn't above waist level, it didn't count as human. But then brown orbs and a toothless grin beamed up at him and he just opted on sidestepping the kid. “Can you put the child down?” He asked Louis, a little uncomfortable as he stopped to stand in the doorway. His head nearly touched the top of it, and he felt like he would need to crouch to walk beneath the ceiling fan that was going at top speed in the living room, creaking and moaning in protest.  _Sir, step this way! One decapitation coming on up! Just a little off the top? No problem!_

Clutching Lydia close, he shook his head. “No, but thanks for asking.” He shifted the kid to his other hip. The little blonde boy, Louis was sure was named Xavier seemed to latch onto Harry, who didn't give a shit. He frowned and held a hand out to the three year old, “It's ok, X. He’s not happy, buddy.”

He walked back to the living room and flipped the switch for the fan to turn off, noting Harry’s hesitation to walk in. Humming, he sat in an overstuffed easy chair, Lydia and X on his lap. “Did you want something, Harry?”

Still not walking into the living room, Harry hesitated in the doorway, arms awkwardly folded over his chest. “Yeah, I'd like to go home. If you don't plan on coming with me, then be my guest and stay. I'll leave your shit on the lawn,” glancing at the little girl in Louis’ lap, and just now noting her buttoned nose, high cheekbones and chestnut hair, Harry felt as his liquid lunch threatened to make an appearance.

Mouth nearly unhinging, Harry scrubbed at his eyes and looked again, but still, a little mini Louis was sitting in the boys lap. The fuck? “Nice. Popping kids off left and right I see,” scoffing, Harry shook his head. “Fuck you, Louis,” he didn't even wait for a reaction. He was already out the door and walking towards his car before anyone could attempt to stop him. After all he's done for the sub, and this is how he finds out about Louis’ other family? Fuck him.

“Shit. Hold on, guys.” Louis gently brushed X off his lap, grabbing Lydia to place on his hip and rushed out. “Harry! She is not my kid! Harry!”

Taking three steps to match Harry’s until he reached a hand up to grab the sleeve of his dom’s scrub shirt, “Damnit Harry, stop and listen to me!”

Holding up Lydia who was staring at Harry with absolute fear in her eyes, Louis kissed her cheek. “This.. is my niece Lydia. That heavily pregnant woman with three other kids? My baby sister. We are slowly getting to know one another again after a falling out thanks to our mother.”

Louis had said his part so he turned to walk back to the house, shivering in the November air. Stupid him had left his coat in the car and he was freezing out his niece. “Sorry, Bear. Lou will bring you inside then look at Amelia, okay?”

Feeling stupid and like an ass, Harry went to take a step forward, but stopped himself. It was his sister and those were his nieces and nephews? Whatever. Still didn't excise him jumping out of the car, or every other stupid thing he has done today. He just wanted Harry to feel sorry and forget about everything wrong he's done. Yeah, fuck that.

Climbing into the car before he could do or say anything he may definitely regret, Harry drove off and didn't even look in the rearview mirror. Him and Louis were hopeless. No sense in dragging on something that was inevitably going to end.

Stopping to get himself something to eat, having worked up an appetite after the numerous fights he's gotten into today, Harry was waiting in line when he seen a little kid peeking her head out of the mini car window that was in front of him. She giggled and grinned at him as she waved her small little hand. A smile tugged at his lips, and before he could stop himself he was waving back at her… Only to have the mom stick her head out and glare at him, her short haircut bobbing in the wind. She yelled something about him being a perv, then drove off with her arm holding the box of pizza still out the window.

“Yeah, hi. Can I get..”  _Oh, let's remember those kids Louis were with! They looked hungry, didn't they? Their mom is pregnant and probably can't do a lot of cooking. They'll starve, Harry._ Nearly smacking his own head, Harry inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring, and turned back to the girl. “Two large pepperoni pizzas, a large cheese, a two liter of sprite and a two liter of Pepsi?” Coke and mtn Dew were nasty.  _Good Harry. No starving kids will die on your watch._ Fuck his brain.

Inside, Louis was holding his fourteen month old niece as he tried to decide what to make the kids for dinner. Lana claimed to not be feeling good, so close to her due date, Louis jokingly told her to hold it in while he was there. Huffing he looked down at Claire sucking on her hand, “Mac and cheese with hot dogs? Yum yum?” Clare made a sound then shook head. She was the pickiest one. “Claire.. make up your mind.” Louis shouldn't be yelling at the baby, but his headache was getting worse and he was grumpy.

“Fucking Harry!” He growled out, just as he heard a vehicle pull up. Lydia and Amelia were already scrambling for the door when Louis hollered for them to halt. “You know the rules.. adults answer the door, not you.”

It was like God was punishing him. He peered out the peephole to see it was Harry’s vehicle. “What does he want now?” Louis threw open the door, blocking Claire with his foot when the toddler made to rush out.

Harry grumbled to himself the entire car ride back to the house he got lost trying to find again. He was going to look like some ooey gooey marshmallow who had feelings and all of that bullshit. He really wasn't. He just didn't want all those children's lives hanging over his head. Juggling one pepperoni pizza and the cheese pizza in one hand, and the bag of soda in the other, Harry closed the door with his foot and locked the door, not wanting some hobo thief to break in his car and steal his pizza. His phone he didn't care about. In fact, it didn't even cross his mind.

“Don't even give me that look. I'm mad at you, and I don't even want to be here,” Harry growled at Louis as he pushed passed the boy and walked into the house like it was his own. He went straight to the living room, dead eyes glancing at the pregnant chick, before he dropped the boxes of pizza on the table, and the soda on the floor. “Bon-appetit,” he said, turning to walk away, not wanting to stick around and watch the hungry shitlets tear apart the pizza.

The anger at Harry dissipated when he came bearing gifts. He smirked at the surgeon, following after him as he went to put the food on the table. Leaning in, he gently pinched Harry’s ass then whispered in his ear, “And they say the Grinch’s heart grew three times that day,” Blowing in his Dom’s ear then nipping at the lobe as he hurried over to grab the Pepsi from Amelia.

“You four get Sprite, only Mama gets the dark soda.” He pointed at Lydia then got down the plates and cups. Lana managed to get up from the couch, waddling iver to Harry and giving him a hug. “Thank you, you can have Louis back. He only came over to check Claire, we think she has a thyroid problem.”

Louis walked back over to Harry and leaned up to kiss his cheek, “You know, this might call for road head.” He gave Harry a wink as he walked out the door and to the vehicle. Of course he'd lock it, he always did when he came to visit Lana.

Awkwardly accepting the hug, but keeping his arms tucked tightly at his sides, Harry's mind was swirling with different emotions. He went to push Louis off of him, but young eyes were watching everything the two did as they chomped on their pizza, so he just let Louis do and say what he wanted. “Bring her in the clinic tomorrow night, I'll give her a checkup,” Harry said before he bid good-bye and followed after Louis.

“I don't want road head, and I don't want you to pretend everything's okay and forgotten just because I brought pizza.” Harry said as he unlocked the door and climbed into his seat, Louis following after him and climbing into the passenger seat after Harry moved his pizza to the backseat.

But damn, wait? Did he just decline getting a blow job? What the fuck was wrong with him. Usually he'd have to talk someone into giving him head on the road, but the one time is was offered he had to be a pansy and care about his feelings and the fact that Louis may have hurt them a little.

Fine. Louis would be fingering himself in the bathtub later, or maybe now just to show Harry what he was missing. An evil grin crossed Louis’ face as he waited until Harry was driving down the road to lick his hands and shove them into his scrub pants. His arms were long enough so that he could brush against his hole, shivering lightly. Without even looking at his Dom, Louis plunged a finger into himself and started pumping, he was still loose from this morning and easily fit a second finger in.

Squeezing eyed tight, he gave a soft moan as fingers worked in and out of him, a third finger added as he started pumping faster. Breathy moans escaped as he got himself closer to an orgasm. He was doing a pretty good job with fingers barely brushing against the bundle of nerves, “Shit..Harry..”

Dear god, what the fuck was he doing? Horrified, Harry barely managed to keep himself from swerving off the road when he realized Louis was fingering himself. “Really fucking mature. Go ahead, do what you want. I don't care. It still doesn't make all the big bad problems go away,” barely refraining from swatting Louis upside the head, Harry retreated in his mind and began to sing happy little songs as he drove. He wasn't giving in to Louis. He didn't care.

Managing to actually act like he didn't give a fuck, Harry stopped at a stop signing and unlocked the doors. “If you think this is all fun and games, and sex will fix everything, then get out now. Matter of fact,” leaning across Louis, but not touching him, Harry threw open the door and let the chilly air chase out the warmth, “here, I'll help you.” With the door now open, Harry was getting ready to push Louis out. He was so sick and tired of playing his games.

Not even close to orgasming, Louis was that good an actor even if his plan backfired. He gave a shrug and took his hand from his pants and reached into the backseat to grab his coat. He hopped out of the car, pausing to look around as he had no idea where he was, but he wasn't about to turn around and beg Harry to take him back.

Spotting a bunch of shady characters huddled together, Louis gave a gulp, quickly walking the other way toward a cafe that looked to still be open. He broke into a sprint and took off, welcoming the warmth of the building. “Oh my god it smells awesome in here!”

So it was just a game to him? Trying to shrug it off, Harry drove home and left his pizza sitting in his car. Food didn't seem that good right now. Practically in zombie mode, as he shut off everything in his body, Harry set in front of the TV and let the pictures pass before his eyes, but not actually watching to see what they were.

He thought he would have been to one to walk away. Hell, he'd been plenty tempted today, but to have Louis do it was shocking. He was the one who had begged for them to try this thing out. Sending Michael and Luke a text, explaining he wouldn't be answering his phone, Harry climbed the stairs and rather than going to his room, he went down the hallway and walked into the room Michael claimed as his own, and collapsed back on the bed. Who knew such a short day could lead to so much stress and drama?

~~~~

Louis felt like utter crap the next day for more reasons than one. He needed to find Harry and apologize, get rid of the crick in his neck and pray that he wasn't getting the flu on top of it. He was woken up by the bus’ air brakes letting out a loud hiss as it pulled up to the curb, Louis wiped at his face then got up to approach the doors. After learning the bus did make a stop near the hospital, Louis rushed inside the building and to the locker room.

Being one of the first to arrive, he had the showers to himself and dibs on the hot water. It felt great running down his body as he lathered up with the body wash he kept in his toiletry bag then washed his hair. Standing under the stream for a few more minutes, he finally emerged when the water started going cold.

Fully clothed in some lime green scrubs, he decided to wander the hall as he still had quite a bit of time left before his shift started. Louis was about to pass the gift shop when something caught his eye. Heading in he walked over to the jewelry section to get a closer look.

Harry had missed his alarm, slept in, and completely blew past eating breakfast. Half an hour after he woke up, he was freshly showered and shaved, but he still had dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept very well last night, and it wasn't because Louis wasn't there. It was because Harry's mind wouldn't shut off.

Walking into work that morning at five am, Harry scrubbed in for a quick surgery, a simple liver transplant, then went to Johns office to have this wretched meeting. Due to it being on Hospital property, while one doctor was still on duty, Nick was suspended and Harry was put on in work suspension, meaning if he messed up one more time he would be fired before he could kiss his own ass good-bye.

In a pissy mood because he had to be nice, Harry made his way up to the pediatric floor and made sure they haven't fed Olivia and that everything was on track before he drug his feet behind him and went down to the clinic to do his hours for the week. This was his least favorite part of his job, and it was because he had the lollipops, but couldn't stab them in people's eyes.

No thoughts of Louis passed through his mind that morning as he checked strep throats, strange rashes, boils, and even a patient who shoved a triple a battery into his ear and managed to get it lodged in there. He was currently arguing with a man about his toe, which definitely wasn't broken, and how even if it was he wasn't going to get any pain medication.

Throwing an orange flavored lollipop at the man when he stomped out of the room pissed, Harry yelled after him, “Looks like you're walking on it just fine, Kendyl! Look forward to seeing you next week!” Kendyl was a regular who always had odd injuries, ones that never, ever gave him what he wanted; pain meds.

“I'm done with this hell hole for the day. Give my next patients to,” holding the stack of charts in his arms, Harry grinned when he seen a young looking Bambi staring right him, “him. If he needs help, page Dr. Horan.” Yes, Harry was still mad at the man, and possibly would be for the rest of his life.

Finding out she had to work that evening, Lana decided to bring Claire to the clinic a little early. The baby was happily playing in the corner with the plastic house as Lana walked up to the desk. “Any chance we can see Dr. Styles?” She had seen the name on the receipt taped to the top of the pizza box and written it down so she wouldn't forget. The nurse gave a smile as she got up and walked off to go find Harry.

Finished in the gift shop, Louis made his way up to see Olivia, glad that Harry hadn't put her to sleep yet. He gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead then jumped when his pager went off. He frowned seeing the message was from the clinic and ran down there. He didn't expect to see Lana and Claire, but opened arms to hug his sister then tried to pick up Claire, who only whined, not wanting to be interrupted.

“Miss Tomlinson? Dr. Styles will see you in exam room 4.” The nurse said. Louis stood up, picking up his niece, receiving more whines. “Shh Claire, Uncle Lou will get you a toy house for Christmas okay?” Carrying the little girl to the exam room, he helped Lana undress her and put the gown on.

Harry had thought he made his big break and was escaping the clinic, but the moment his foot made contact with the cemeng outside, his pager went off and he groaned. Turns out, the pregnant chick took his advice and came in earlier than he had suggested, but at least he can push it out of the way now. Grabbing the chart a nurse offered to him, Harry made his way to his usual exam room and quickly read through the patient's history and current problems.

Seeing she was only a little over a year old, Harry got his jar of suckers from the cupboard and the small bin of stuffed animals. “Hello, little miss Claire!! How are we today?” Harry asked when the toddler came walking into the room on unsteady legs. He completely ignored Louis and Lana, whose name he learned from the chart.

Sitting on his spinning stool chair, Harry spread his knees so he could rest his elbows on them and hold his hands out. “Can I lift you up on the bed?” The toddler eyed him warily, not seeming to trust the man, but then he grinned and she grinned right back, showing off a full set of teeth, and ran over to him. He caught her just before she tumbled and fell over, and lifted her up to rest on the crinkly paper on the bed.

Leaning over, Lana whispered to Louis that she was going to head to the bathroom and grab some coffee. He nodded then turned back just in time to see Claire run to Harry on her chubby little legs. “Wow. She doesn't go to anyone except Lana and me,”

Louis sat on the chair beside the bed and reached over to pop a binky in Claire's mouth. The toddler babbled something that sounded like bubble guppies. Snorting, Louis looked at Harry for a second then back at his niece. “We think she has thyroid problems, like I said last night.”

Ignoring Louis completely, and not even acting like he was there, Harry began to feel the baby's thyroid gland, eyebrows furrowing when he felt it was a little larger than normal. Moving to feel her pulse, and noting it was faster than it should be, Harry pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and placed them in his ears before he listened to her heartbeat, sighing when once again he found it was still too fast.

“Claire, you're a big girl, yeah?” When the little girl nodded, Harry smiled and took her hand. “Okay, you hold your hand out for me, fingers straight?” He doubted she could followed the instruction, but was amazed when she did as he said and grinned around the binky. And then he was sighing again when he seen small tremors running throughout her fingers.

Hyperthyroidism. He did a quick check up before he did anything else, and when Lana walked back into the room he turned to face her, doctor mask on. “I understand you are anxious to get an answer, but I don't want to worry you if it's nothing,” Harry said, ignoring his brain when it told him it wasn't nothing, that he had figured out her diagnosis. “I need to do a blood test, just to check my diagnosis,”  _quit being a bitch. Just tell her what's wrong._ He hated working on kids.

The binky fell out when Louis held up a water bottle to Claire’s mouth courtesy of Lana. Gulping at the drink, she eyed Harry then pulled the bottle from her uncle's hand and moved to get on her knees and offer some to the doctor.

Her eyes got wide when she saw the mask on Harry. Whimpering she held hands out for Louis to pick her up. “Bunny, you're okay. That's the nice doctor.” He wrapped an arm around her to hold her tight. It hurt that Harry was ignoring him, but he faked a smile for his niece.

“What are you thinking it could be, Dr. Styles?” She took a drink from her own water bottle then sat down beside Louis. “Blood test? Uh, prick of the finger or arm?” Lana was already picturing the meltdown Claire would have if Harry went to her with a needle.

Moving the mask so it rested beneath his chin for the time being, Harry stood to remove his gloves. “I'll need to draw some blood,” Harry said, eyeing the vile and needle a nurse had already set out on the metal tray earlier when Harry had told her he may need one. He scrubbed his hands, then pulled on a new pair of gloves, snapping them in place, and grabbed a sucker before he did a little spin around and knelt in front of Lana.

“Do you like red suckers?” Harry asked, holding up a red sucker, “or blue?” He brought his other hand from behind his back in a blur and revealed another sucker. He was going to try the same approach he did the last time he drew blood from a Tomlinson.

A chubby hand went out to grab at Harry’s hand when the glove made a snapping noise. She blinked when Harry did a spin, a belly laugh coming out and green eyes sparkling. “Da!” Claire held hands out to Harry, getting close to the edge again.

Claire pointed at the blue then reached out again to Harry to grab the mask and try to yank it. When it wouldn't budge, little eyebrows furrowed. “Da?”

Laughing, Harry tucked the other sucker into his pocket and pulled the mask up, showing the little girl the way it was supposed to go. “Ready?” He asked, watching as she lost interest in him and jammed the sucker into her mouth. Figuring she was preoccupied for the moment, Harry tied the blue rubber elastic around her arm and watched as her vien instantly began to protrude against her pale skin.

Turns out, she didn't put up as much fight as Louis did. When she gave her full attention to the sucker, she really focused on it. Blue drool was running down her chin by the time Harry had the vile of blood tucked safely in a sealed baggy and a pretty pink princess band-aid on her owie. Giving the little girl the stuffed owl and the other sucker for being so good, Harry told Lana they'd call her later with the results from the blood test and to plan on coming back tomorrow.

Humming against the sucker, Claire tried to bite down on it, teeth not strong enough to break it. She clamped down on the blue candy, making herself cough on the drool. Louis snorted, he was preparing for a complete meltdown.

Claire’s attention was broken when she saw the princess bandaid, giving a loud squeal and `wil moo-may` came out along with more drool. Louis was jealous a one year old acted better than he did when getting a needle shoved in their vein. “Bunny, such a big girl!”

Lana smiled then looked at Harry. “What do you think it is?” She reached out to pick up the sticky mess that was her daughter. Louis stood up to give his sister a hug, right as his pager went off. “Sorry lana, I'll call you later.” He kissed Claire on the head then rushed out of the room. Clearing throat, Lana put Claire on her hip. “So, are you two dating?”

Scoffing, Harry removed his gloves and cleaned up the wrappers, throwing all the garbage in the bin. “Wouldn't call it dating. We got paired together, but your brother is a childish idiot who runs away from his problems,” Harry said, being a little more forceful as he closed the drawer than he should have been. “So no, we aren't even together. I'm actually going home tonight to pack his shit up,” feeling like he disclosed too much, Harry glanced down at his pager and cursed when it chose now of all times to remain silent.  _Fuck the hospital._

A disappointed look crossed Lana’s face. “The moron is still doing that? He was so spoiled and then started causing problems. You know he barely graduated high school? He wanted to drop out and run off to America, but Zayn got him back on track, those two are thick as thieves.” Claire was busy with the sucker, while still staring at Harry.

“Louis is a big kid. You gotta be strict and put your foot down or he laughs in your face and runs off again. Please don't give up on him, he was telling me all about you last night,” Lana shouldered her purse. “Sorry, I need to wee again, will you hold her?” She passed Claire to Harry and ran off.

It was refreshing having someone not call him a dick for speaking the truth about Louis. Taking the toddler before he could even respond, Harry's nose scrunched in disgust when he felt her sticky hand move to grab ahold of his finger. “Enjoying the sucker, huh?” Harry asked the little girl, who babbled in response and squealed as she held the sucker up to him.

Shaking his head, which was his kind way of declining the offer, Harry moved her to rest on his hip and began to kind of bounce around the room. He knew he should be strict with Louis, but how was he supposed to without the boy being sexual or running off? Sure, Harry liked sex as much as the next guy, but that's not all a relationship is about. Then an idea popped into his mind and he grinned, eyes twinkling with mischievous. “We got him now, little one.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I even need to do this, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. There is mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter. If that is a trigger for any of you, please just skip over that part. It isn't long and I apologize in advance. AND thank you for all the feedback and kudos you guys have been leaving! I love getting on and reading what you guys thing about our story! Feel free to leave any sort of criticism, positive or negative! :)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

Foregoing any sleep that night, Louis crashed at his sister's on the couch. His nieces and nephew were delighted and insisted on sleeping in the living room with him. Even the baby shared the couch with him. His neck hurt and he didn't sleep a wink, too busy making sure his kids were safe as they slept as Lana didn't live in the safest neighborhood. A few gunshots were heard, making him wince as several sirens were heard. He wasn't about to check his pager if it went off.

The next morning he got a shower then headed out, tiptoeing out the door so not to wake anybody. He has managed to get his car from Harry’s the night before and pointed the remote at it to make the vehicle start up.

It was a new day and Louis wanted to make it right. The gift for Harry was tucked safely in his pocket. Arriving at the hospital, he hurried to the elevator and up to the floor Harry's office was on. It didn't take lots of persuasion to get a key to his Dom’s office. He slipped inside and quietly shut the door before going to work. Laying the cross necklace on the desk along with a stuffed frog and a note, Louis ran out of the office and back down.

Powering through yet another night shift after being on-call all night, Harry was heading back to his office to finish up some paperwork before he headed home. Olivia's surgery had went well yesterday, so he was supposed to help fill out medical papers for the adoptive parents who just came by today to meet their daughter for the first time.

Scrubbing at his bloodshot eyes once he was safely hidden behind the walls of his office, one he was still unused to, Harry bypassed the stack of papers on his desk and just went straight for his bag, which was neatly propped up against the leg of his desk. Hiding his mouth behind his hand when he yawned, his tired eyes almost missed the sparkle of silver on his desk.

Curiously, Harry approached the object, bag lifted in fear it would jump out at him, and picked up the simple silver chain with a beautiful cross hanging from it. He had almost thought it was Scarlette leaving him something again, but then he seen the frog and the folded note tucked beneath it's butt.  _Louis._ Setting the necklace back down on the desk, he carefully moved the frog and grabbed the note, long fingers easily unfolding it.

Sleep deprived, Harry sat down in his chair and let himself focus on the crinkle of the paper, and how it felt between his fingers, and inhaled the odd, but intoxicating scent all paper has.

_Sweet creature_ __  
_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_ __  
_But we're still young_ __  
_We don't know where we're going_ __  
_But we know where we belong_ __  
__  
_No, we started_ __  
_Two hearts in one home_ __  
_It's hard when we argue_ __  
_We're both stubborn_ _  
_ _I know._

_I know I messed up, H. Give me another chance? I promise I will work harder. I've been messing up a lot, but just hear me out? Please?_

Eyebrow quirking at the cheesiness of it all, Harry refolded the note and tucked it safely in his pocket, then moved the frog so it was propped against the picture of him, his mom and sister. He had to admit he was still upset with Louis, and this fixed nothing, but at least he knew he was willing to try now.

Necklace now wrapped around his wrist, cross held tightly in his fist, Harry gathered up his stuff and locked his office before he made his way down to the gift shop and grabbed his choice of stuffed animal, which was a small brown bunny. There, leaning against the counter with a black pen, Harry wrote his own note on the inside of a plain white card, then tucked it in an envelope and licked it to seal it.

The nasty glue stuff hung on his tongue as he scrawled Louis’ name in perfect cursive on the outside of the envelope. Throwing a pack of mint gum on the counter, and a chocolate bar, Harry paid for his things then made his way up to the nurses station after he made sure Louis wasn't there. “Make sure Louis gets these, please.” Slipping Jenna, the head nurse, a twenty bill across the desk, the older woman winked at him and promised she'd see that Louis gets the bunny, card and chocolate bar.

Shoving a piece of gum in his mouth, Harry grinned, the gears in his mind turning as he started to plan out everything that would happen tonight. It had to be  _perfect._

The news of Lana and Claire coming back in for the baby’s diagnosis made Louis rush past visiting the nursery for now to head to the nurses’ station where his drink was located. He grabbed his iced coffee to take a slurp when he saw the bunny sitting there with a note. “Who got this?” The nurse pointed at the card which read his name. Duh. Flipping it open he read:

_You got me so addicted to the drama_ __  
_I tell myself I'm done with wicked games_ __  
_But then I get so numb with all the laughter_ __  
_That I forget about the pain_ __  
__  
_You stress me out, you kill me_ __  
_You drag me down, you fuck me up_ __  
_We're on the ground, we're screaming_ __  
_I don't know how to make it stop_ __  
_  
_ _How can we make it stop? It's an endless cycle, Louis, and if we keep going in the direction_

_we have been, we'll end up burning ourselves out._ __  
_  
_ _My house. 8. Be there._

After reading the note, his eyes filling up with tears as he put the bunny in his scrub pocket along with the note then went to meet Lana and Claire. He loved that Harry was trying also.

Stopping by the store to grab a few groceries and some things he needed for tonight, Harry went home and cleaned up the house a bit. He did the dishes, laundry, prepped everything for dinner, put a bottle of wine in the fridge to chill, then he passed out on the couch. With The Notebook playing in the background, casting light on Harry in the darkened room, the man slept like a log. Nothing got to him, not even when Louis’ hairless rat jumped up on the couch with him and fell asleep on his chest.

He woke up eight hours later, at five o'clock, to his phone going off. Groggy, he pushed the cat off of him and groped his pants for his phone, only to discover he had stripped during his sleep and only had a shirt and boxers on. Shrugging, he sat up and grabbed his phone from his discarded pants. “Hello?” He asked, voice thick and grainy with sleep. He yawned right after and rubbed his eye, squinting to focus on the main menu screen of the movie he had been watching.

There was some shuffling heard on the other end, then his mother came on. “Harry, darling, I've only got a few seconds so I've got to make this quick. Your sister is badgering me about Thanksgiving dinner, and insists if I don't invite you a week early, you'll claim you couldn't get it off work. So scrub yer arse up and plan on coming over to my house next Thursday, two o'clock. Bye love,” she made kissy noises in the phone, gasped, then hung up.

Confused, Harry sat there for a few seconds with the phone pressed against his ear and just stared at the wall. What the fuck? Wait, did he have to bring Louis? As if his mother could read his fucking thoughts, even though she was two cities over, his phone binged with a text. “Bring the chatty Bunny you keep complaining about. Can't wait to meet him. Xoxo, Mum.”  _well, fuck._

_~~~~_

Louis was always taught to not to go to someone’s house empty handed, he stopped by a liquor store to grab a bottle of red wine. He made a face when the clerk carded him, wanting nothing more than to pull out his nametag from the hospital, but refrained. He walked out to put the wine in his vehicle then jumped in doing over the speed limit to get to Harry’ house.

He hadn't gotten to stay during Claire’s prognosis so he was eager to ask Harry how it went. Hesitating to knock or just walk in, he chose the latter, making sure to be noisy as he pulled his shoes off. His cat came running up with a meow, Louis’ face lit up and he scooped up the animal. 

“Has Harry been nice to you, Mimsy? He better be good to my lil girl.” Louis baby talked the cat as he walked into the house wondering where his Dom was. Was he still allowed to call him that? 

“Harry? Are you there my Froggy Prince?” Louis asked jokingly. Mimsy meowed loudly like she was helping Louis calling out to Harry. “Hello?”

Harry, with the new information that he would have to bring up thanksgiving dinner tonight, quickly got to work in the kitchen. He made grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn on the cob. He had the table set, food laid out, his glass filled with wine and Louis’ with Pepsi by the time the boy arrived. Glancing down at his watch, Harry was glad to see Louis had made it at exactly eight o'clock.

“In here,” Harry yelled from his place in the dining room, stilled dressed in only boxers and, now, a purple shirt. Pants were overrated. Slouched back in his seat, Harry looked completely relaxed and comfortable. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip of it, the alcohol dancing along his taste buds and making him close his eyes to savor it.

The smell of food made Louis’ stomach growl. He smelt chicken, one of his favorite meals. Flouncing in the direction he heard Harry’s voice, he turned the corner and held up the bottle. “I come bearing gifts!” He set the bottle on the countertop then went over to the stove to pick up the lid, drooling at the sight of the mashed potatoes. “Ooh, homemade?”

Louis wandered into the dining room and got an eyeful of Harry in just a shirt and boxers. “Great dinner attire.” Not that Louis looked any better in a pair of black Adidas swishy pants and a maroon hoodie with a baby blue tee underneath. “Thank you for the bunny and card. I love the lyrics.”

Scooting up in his seat, Harry glanced down at his outfit, then over at Louis’.  _His ass looked.. Jesus._ “I would never wear another pair of pants in my life if I didn’t have to,” Harry said, completely serious. The material was like prisons for his thighs and stomach. And not to mention he had to buy pants a size or two bigger to match his leg length. God damn them.

“Rather than discussing our need to express ourselves through cheesy lyrics in an outdated way, not to mention how junior high of us it is, why don’t you sit down so we can actually talk about the elephant in the room?” Eyebrow raising like it always did, Harry’s mouth quirked down in a half frown, plump lips dyed red from his choice of drink.

He didn’t want to talk about bunnies or frogs. If they were going to get anywhere, they’d need to stop beating around the bush. Plate empty, but steaming plates and bowls of food sitting in front of him, Harry gestured towards the chair next to him, then to the food. “Sit, eat. Now.”

“I like pants, especially these.” Louis ran a hand down his leg. “Also a fan of scrub pants and leggings,” He just refused to wear shorts, he hated his legs.

Louis was kind of expecting Harry to be angrier than this, so he slowly sank into a chair. Petite fingers went up to play with the strings of his hoodie as he chewed on his lower lip. “Ok. You start?”

Quietly putting a piece of chicken on his plate then potatoes and gravy, he picked up his fork to scoop some potatoes onto the chicken then spread it out. Completely ignoring the vegetable, he reached for his glass to take a sip. “So bossy.”

Trying to play it calm and cool, Harry took another sip of his wine before he cleared his throat and set up properly, feet planted firmly on the ground and elbows resting on the table on either side of his plate. “Bossy, yes. And you will start to remember who your boss is. You are used to freedom, of being your own person, but you are mine now Louis. Everything you do, reflects back on me. If you decide to go and have an orgy, and somehow people find out, I’ll still be the one to blame. Also, you can’t just run off whenever you damn well want. I’m getting really tired of that, too. You aren’t a child. You are an adult, with real problems,”

Inhaling sharply, Harry moved his elbow so it brushed against his plate, body shifting closer to Louis. “From now on, I will take no more of you running, or talking back, or thinking you can do as you please. I’m a dom, damn it, and you will start treating me like it. I understand I’ve been shitty at it, and my punishments have been lagging, but no more,” finishing off his glass with one large swallow, the breaths came out of Harry’s nose in short, shallow puffs as his anger grew. “Now, your turn,”

As Harry talked, Louis tried to cut up the chicken using only his fork. The utensil squealed against the plate making a godawful noise that had Louis dropping the fork. Glancing at Harry, he plucked a piece if chicken up with his fingers to eat. “So I have no more freedom whatsoever? I can't go hang out with Zayn and Liam?” He gave Harry a look as hand slid to the bump under his hoodie as he bit down on a lip. Harry wasn't calling their unborn child a problem was he?

He chewed on another piece if chicken then rubbed at his nose, trying not to laugh at the fact that when Harry breathed like that, his nostrils flared. “So, what is going to change? Will I be allowed anywhere on my own? To drive my own car? I know there are rules but the last guy pretty much kept me at home, I could only go to school and eventually work, but he would pick me up and drop me off.”

“The last guy?” Laughing, Harry pushed his plate aside and refilled his glass to the top, needing all the alcohol he could get tonight. “I am not just a temporary dom, Louis. We aren’t playing pretend games. We are stuck together until the day one of us saggy bags of bones take our last breath. Those other guys? They were the free trials. They were preparing you for your life being stuck with someone like me. I won’t keep you home all the time, or take away your freedom. I will, however, make you tell me where you are going, when you will be home, and who you are going with. And yes, I will decide if you can and cannot go.”  _Tell him he has mashed potatoes on his lip._ Ha, not today bitch. They can stay there.

Louis didn't find this funny. Pushing away his own plate, he brought a hand to his mouth to nibble on a fingernail. “Guy.. ONE dom before you who didn't know what he was doing.” It was then that Louis remembered the NYC trip, too late for that now as the guys were already in America. “What if I have no idea when I’m going to be home or plan on staying overnight?”

Without thinking twice, he reached out to grab the wine bottle and filled up Harry’s glass. He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply the first rich drag then let it out, smoke rings flowing to the ceiling. “And, what am I to call you?”

Folding his hands together on the table, and ignoring the wine glass when Harry felt it all rush to his head, he stared directly at Louis. “Then you will not go. You have a child, too, Louis. Speaking of that,” reaching across the table, Harry plucked the cigarette from between his fingers and sat down. “No more smoking.” He, just to be an ass, took a long drag of the white stick and exhaled the smoke in Louis’ face.

“Harry, Dom, or whatever other stupid nickname you decide to call me. I don’t have a specific name you have to always call me,” Harry said, legs crossing when a draft blew over his legs and made goosebumps arise. “Before you complain that I am taking all of your freedom, remember other doms lock their subs in a room all day so they can’t go anywhere. Or I can be like Grimshaw, and give you freedom, and chance having you be beaten to a bloody pulp when you get caught with another sub, or dom.”

“And he or she is not born yet!” He clenched fingers together then dropped them into his hoodie pocket to toy with the two cigarettes he had left as he had completely forgotten about going to grab more. Leaning forward, he rested elbows on the table and continued to nibble on his nails. “Erm.. what punishments do you do? Besides the spanking and orgasm denial?”

A sly look crossed Louis’ face, “Daddy? I don't think you said if that was okay or not.” Even if Louis didn't really plan on calling him that, but weirder things have happened. “And I know you hate that I go to a younger mindset sometimes..” His head jerked up when Harry mentioned Nick and a low growl came out, “Hate that guy. I wouldn't be sad if he drowned in a toilet.”

Arms folding over his chest in stubborn refusal, Harry's nose pointed towards the ceiling. “You don't eat, we don't talk,” it wasn't like it was childish or he was being immature and irrational. He was going to actually try this time around, and trying meant pretending to care for the fetus in Louis’ stomach, which means he has to force him to eat and quit smoking.

Feigning jubilance when Louis actually picked up his fork and began to eat, Harry let his tongue roll around the word ‘Daddy’ before it richoteed around in his skull. Nope, didn't have a nice ring to it. “Never call me Daddy again. I understand some may find it exotic and pleasurable, but you take it to an entirely different level. One minute you could simply be calling me Daddy for the joy of it, and the next you'll be calling me Daddy because in your mindset, I am a father figure. So no, don't call me that. Call me every other name in the damn book, just not that,”

Grinning, with dimples out and everything, Harry already forgot the Daddy topic and let his mind wrap around the single word; punishments. Taking one last drag off his cigarette, he dropped the stick in a cup of water and nist left it there as he turned to face Louis.“Forget everything else for a small moment, and let us discuss punishments. As you already said, I have those two, and many more. For example, I do embarrassment punishments, I take away some of your privileges, I can revoke anything of yours at anytime, I do flogging, mild whipping, multiple orgasms in one sitting, and a few others I'd rather keep a surprise,”  _damn, boy. You fucked up in the head AND Kinky._

With a glob of potatoes left, he pushed the plate away to drink more of the Pepsi, glancing at Harry over the rim. “So now you're gonna force food down my throat, to quit smoking, gonna give me checkups to make sure I'm healthy?” Louis asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He eyed the chicken and snagged another piece, devouring it. Harry was a good cook.

Oh Louis could think of names. He smirked, adding another scoop of potatoes to his plate and spreading them out, more playing than eating. “How is multiple orgasms in one sitting a punishment? And what happens if I do something punishable when I'm in my little mindset?”

Then he paused, fork hovering in the air. “Wait.. revoke anything of mine, what does that mean?” Louis swirled the food around his plate then glanced up at Harry.

Content with just watching someone enjoying his food, because he damn sure wasn't, Harry leaned back in his chair and let his hands move to rest on his thighs, fingers spread and tips toying with the ends of his boxers. He wasn't sure how to approach the topic of Louis’ little side without being an asshole or saying something he meant, but would regret ever saying. “You'll be treated as a child, I suppose. Whenever… Someone I used to be involved with reverted into her little headspace, I'd lock her in a room then kick her out when she came to. But I guess that doesn't work with you, seeing as I'm apparently stuck with you,”  _Scarlette. Uck._

Watching as the potatoes made streaks of white across the plate, Harry lifted his leg to rest on the chair next to him and across from Louis, muscles clenching when the cold chair top met him warm leg. “Meaning anything of yours, I can take. Your phone, tablets, computers, car…” Cutting off, because he figured Louis got the point, Harry let his toes brush the underneath of the table.

Curiously watching Harry and wondering why he wasn't eating, Louis pushed the plate away for second time and folded hands on the table. “Mmhmm stuck with me as you so eloquently put it, until one of us dies.” He looked down at his hands then started tapping them on the polished wood. “What? Am i going to get naptimes when I go under?”

Louis gave a nod. “You're not going to.. force me to do shit to you are you? I mean sexually. If you're in the mood and I'm not..” Rape, Louis, pretty much what you're asking except not since you're nothing but a toy to him. “Can i have more Pepsi, please?”

Sliding the Pepsi across the table, fingerprints becoming evident on the fog that covered the outside of the glass pitcher. He drew his hand back slowly, let his fingers drag over the glass and make marks, appearing as claws breaking through a wall. Smiling at the thought, Harry felt as anger erupted in his chest, squashing any other emotion that tried to dominate it.

“What the fu--? Are you serious right now?” Harry asked, dumbfounded and pissed he was even asked such a thing. “I'm not going to fuck you without your permission. Punish you, always. But fuck? No. I'm not into the whole “rape” thing,” his father was, and Harry remembered the nights his mother would wind up in his room, voice barely there and tears ruining her once perfect makeup, streaking her beautiful face.

Pushing to stand from the table, Harry took his glass of wine and moved to lean against the doorframe, legs crossed and enough distance between him and Louis he couldn't do anything without actually having a few seconds to think about it. He honestly couldn't believe Louis would actually ask him if he'd rape him, or hint at it in a not so subtle way. Harry's never led him to believe he was that kind of man, has he? In the nearly two months they've been together, they've only had sex once.  _No, he hasn't. Fuck Louis._

Open mouth insert foot. He poured himself some soda from the pitcher, noticing the condensation on the outside. Drawing a cat with his pointer finger then a witch and pumpkin, he smiled. He needed to get back into drawing again, he would mess around with his computer later.

“Damn sorry, but some people are into that, Doms I mean.” Circling the rim of the glass, watching the bubbles gather at the top. “Seriously, It was stupid of me to ask. I am sorry.”

The muffled sound of his phone going off pierced the silence. Louis knew who was calling by the ringtone, but chose to put his hand in the pouch of his hoodie and silence it. He wanted to talk to Harry with no interruptions. Taking the phone out, he pushed the side button so the powering off music played then pushed it across the table.

Watching Louis closely, Harry lifted the glass to hide half of his face, eyes barely visible above the glass. “Why ask in the first place? Is that something you're interested in?” It was a stupid question to ask, both were, but Harry was curious. If he's never shown any of those characteristics before, or hinted towards non consensual sex, then why was it a topic they needed to discuss?

Sloshing the wine around his glass, and making it slide up the sides before going in a perfect circle, Harry pushed up from the door jam and began to walk in a slow circle around the table. “As for your earlier question, about needing naptimes, the answer is no. I hope to help you move past your little headspace, and honest to god hope you don't go under enough to need set naptimes,” he said, pausing on the other side of the table across from Louis.

Resting his elbow on the table then laying head against it, Louis yawned widely then blinked. He picked up the glass to drain the drink then poured himself more. “What? People fantasize about being raped? The fuck is wrong with them?” He'd heard about weird fetishes before, but rape fantasy blew his mind. That was up there with furries. “Egads.. ten bucks they dress up as animals and do it.”

Louis was getting tired talking about naps. Yawning again, he pushed himself to sit up then got to his feet to wander off to the corner farthest from Harry, “How are you going to help me quit going into little space? I will not be hypnotized or take meds, I don't do medicine.” Ironic yes.

Moving along with Louis, Harry found himself standing in the corner diagonal of the boy, green eyes reflecting the low light of the room and making them appear dark; beady, no sense of interest or emotion sparking in the orbs. “Yeah, judge them when you're the one who enjoys going back to a time when you could barely talk and walk. At least they're both adults consenting to something,” Harry snapped, not even sure why he was getting so irritated and defensive. He wasn't one of the people who enjoyed, or even thought, about rape fetishes.

“You need to grow up, that's what you need to do. The reason you even have a little mindspace is because you were always coddled as a child. You never had to deal with stress, or your own problems. Your parents took care of everything for you. The moment you let go of those ridiculous expectations your parents set for you, is the moment you stop reverting back into their perfect little boy,” scoffing and draining his glass, Harry leaned forward to set it on the table then quickly moved back to his spot, hiding in the shadows with his legs crossed and back pressed against the wall.

Did he really..? Louis gave a short laugh and drained his glass. Raising his hand, he threw it at the wall so it shattered, “Excuse fucking you, Mr. Perfect but I take no part in anything sexual when I slip under. It’s not a fetish, there’s something wrong with me.” He glared at Harry, fighting the urge to run off, but knowing his ass would be grass if he did. “That's gross and no, I was NOT my parents perfect little boy, you know nothing!”

A low chuckle came out and Louis plonked down on the window seat. “Says the one who instead of bringing me my personal book, you fucking copied it and blew up pictures of me when I was in my space.” Getting up, he started pacing back and forth, Mimsy eventually coming in. “Mims!”

The glass shattering against the wall would have most people jumping, running terrified in the opposite direction with their tail tucked between their legs, but it had the blood surging through Harry's veins. “I told you I could play dirty right back, Louis. It wasn't like it was an attack that came out of nowhere,” tossing a chair out of the way that had somehow appeared, Harry stepped over the glass and moved closer to Louis. “And I know nothing? Try me, precious. Little preppy boy Tomlinson always got his problems taken care of by mommy and daddy. Did you not think they would add your sealed files in the packet, Louis? I know all about the problems your parents covered and buried for you. Couldn't have their sons image tainted due to his stupidity, could they?”

Laughing, a sound so cruel and so inhumane, Harry ran a hand through his untamed curls as he felt his rubber band snap. Not stretch beyond its limit, but snap. Never having wanted to hurt someone as bad as he did now, Harry gave a loud growl and let his fist sail towards his wall, but stopped just as his knuckles brushed it. Couldn't have a fucked up hand when they were his instruments, could he? “How did a conversation intended to be about your rules and how you've broken them, branch off into this? You irritate me beyond belief, Louis, and some days I just want to stuff you in a trunk and lock it and throw away the key,” still blind with rage Harry hadn't felt for a long time, he tried forcing himself to calm down, to take a gentler approach at this when he just wanted to strangle Louis.

“First of fucking all, I had no father! My mom had so many boyfriends that I never learned who my real dad was. All the boyfriends sucked, but one kind of got stuck on me and.. did stuff. He blackmailed me to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone. I was.. still fucking am fucked the hell up.” Louis sobbed and pressed a hand to his face to hide it and turned to the window. His nose twitched as he gave a sniffle, sitting down again on the window ledge.

“Let's go back to the rules and punishments and such,” Louis winced at the growl, waiting for the contact of Harry’s fist and the wall. When nothing happened, he opened an eye and looked up at Harry. “I'm sorry.”

Knees buckling at the information that hadn't been included in the packet, all Harry could do was stare. What could one say after such a thing was revealed? He's had patients who has survived sexual assaults, knows what the memories can do to a survivor, and suddenly most of Louis’ problem made sense. How he doesn't respond well to authority figures, his need to draw in on himself when the going gets tough and his child personality.

Mouth opening as an apology slid up his throat and stopped to weigh heavily on his tongue, Harry let himself fall to his knees and he sat there, surrounded by broken glass and memories. “I.. Fuck,” folding in half to let his forehead rest against the ground, hands touching the broken glass, Harry sighed and with that simple sound, went all the anger out of his body. “You can't drop these things on me in a middle of a fight, Louis. This doesn't change anything,”  _fucking hell it doesn't. It changes most things._

“I'm sorry.” Louis was starting to sound like a broken record. His fingers ached to reach out and touch Harry, the human contact was needed now. He got up and slowly approached his kneeling Dom then got down to Harry’s level. Stretching his hand out, he gently ran fingers through those soft chocolate curls. Unraveling a curl, he held it straight then let it roll itself back into its natural state.

Sliding to sit his butt on the ground, he leaned slightly against Harry, still playing absentmindedly with the surgeon's curls. Blue eyes turned to stare out the window, “You don't have to feel sorry for me, I may be deserved it somewhere,” Louis said in a soft voice. He shuddered, feeling his body wanting to retreat back into his little space as the thumb on his free hand started for his mouth, “No, no thumb sucking,” He said to himself, giving a huff, lifting bum to sit on his hand.

Tensing as Louis drew closer and sat down in front of him, Harry kept his head bowed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt fingers begin to play with his hair. He hated having his hair touched, only ever letting few people touch it, and even then he was iffy. But knowing Now wasn’t a time, he sat through his uncomfortableness and listened to his steady breathing as Louis began to talk.

“You didn’t deserve shit, Louis, and you know that. Defending your abuser and claiming he only did to you what you deserved is bullshit,” rising so he was kneeling now, back straight and curl bobbing back in place when it slipped from between Louis’ fingers. “That’s like Olivia being blamed for her mothers drug problems. You both were helpless to what was going on.” A few beats of silence passed, and when his heart felt like it was strangling him and on the verge of bursting at the same time, Harry finally allowed himself to look up. “Who is he? What’s his name? And what happened to the son of a bitch?”

Startled when Harry moved to kneel, he pulled hand back, almost tipping himself over. He grabbed onto Harry’s arm to keep his balance then quickly let go knowing Harry didn't like being touched either. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he wiped at his nose then reached down to pick up the shards from the glass he threw.

“Yeah but I should have been smarter and told someone,” Standing up, he went to throw the shards away then returned. He looked at Harry when asked who the guy was, “No, I can't tell. He knows where I work and what car I drive.”

Harry wanted to press the subject, wanted to find out who this fucking prick was so he could bash his head in, but he could tell it took a lot for Louis to even tell him the little bit he did. Biting his tongue until he felt a pop, followed by a warm gush of blood that coated his tongue, Harry counted to ten in his head and willed himself to calm down. He could always find out on his own.

Still stick that Louis thought it was all his fault, Harry took his hand gently and glanced up at him, neck cranked due to the odd angle. “I promise you I’m not like those other men. I’m an asshole who has irrational anger issues, but I will never, even abuse you. In anyway. If you trust me, and stop fighting, I can show you that.” He said sincerely, eyes moving to rest on his lap, where his boxers were stretched tight over his thick thighs. The moment was too strong right now, too much, and Harry felt a thousand different things at once. But he knew now, somewhere deep inside of him, that he had to help try and fix Louis. He couldn’t just give up now.

It surprised Louis that Harry was actually touching him. He blinked then slowly leaned down to wrap arms around Harry in a hug. Overly emotional, Louis muffled a sob in Harry’s curls as he held on then went to pull away, stumbling over his own feet and landing on his Dom’s lap. “Sorry..”

A burst if warmth was felt in Louis’ belly and he squirmed as he brought hands up to cup Harry’s face, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I can learn to trust you. . I don't like fighting. It leads to stress and sleepless nights,” Yawning widely, he blushed as hand went to cover his mouth. “I just can't sleep, Haz.” He didn't even realise the nickname had come out.

Oomphing when Louis fell on him, Harry welcomed the distraction of pain radiating in his thighs, keeping his mind off of the too intimate hug that left a pair of ghost arms wrapping around his torso. Inhaling sharply, and fighting off the urge to yawn with him, Harry brought his forehead to rest against Louis’. “We’re a fucked up bunch, aren’t we?”

A week ago Harry wouldn’t have thought in the following days he’d be sitting on the floor with Louis in his lap, foreheads pressed together as their fucked up memories mingled together, twirling around In the room and making the small shards of missed glass pick up in the breeze and embed in the walls. His own heart was confused; torn between the need to fix and the need to stay true to his feelings and hate Louis. But how was that possible? To hate someone when, in all reality, he only hated him for reasons he didn’t even remember anymore?

“You have to stop running, and leaving without telling me where you’re going. We can do this, if you want,” unsure now, Harry shifted on his knees and brought his head back to stare at Louis, red lips parting as silent words echoed out of them. It would take him time, and pain, and a lot of alcohol, but he knew he could find a way to make this work; even if it means he remains unhappy for the rest of his life, with someone he doesn’t love at all, to give Louis his chance on having someone who won’t abandon him.

A surprised laugh came out from Harry’s declaration. He shifted on the taller one’s lap and just cuddled against him, fighting the urge to yawn again. “We are, maybe that's why they feel we belong together. We're supposed to fix each other somehow.”

“I promise not to run away again, I'll text you before I go anywhere or leave a note if you're home or busy somewhere.” Louis’ eyes closed, nose twitching again. He flexed his hands, not wanting to take his arms from around the Dom, choosing to pretty much lean on him. “And I do want this, maybe you’ll be my happy ending..” Louis made a face, that was cheesy as hell. “Ew. Did I say that?”

Romance was something Harry hasn’t approached for years, and he’s never been one who enjoys cheesy shit, so when he opened his mouth to say some rude remark in response to what Louis had said, it was probably best that his cell phone ringing shattered the moment.  _Fucking asshole. Can’t even let him be himself for just a second_. Ushering Louis off his lap, eager to escape what had just happened, Harry grabbed his phone and rolled his eyes when he seen it was his Mum calling. Hitting the red ‘fuck you’ button, and sending her to voicemail, Harry seen the fourteen messages from her when his phone opened on the lock screen.

“Fucking hell.” He growled, unlocking his phone to send her “Calm down before you have a fucking heart attack. I’ll tell him.” Biting his lip, Harry slid his phone back on the table and turned to face Louis, who was now standing with his hands clasped in front of him. “Next Thursday we’re going to my mums for thanksgiving. I’ll request it off for both of us,”  _your mum is going to whip your ass when she sees you’re still a dick and haven’t given him a ringggg._

Of course the moment was gone. Louis pouted slightly, but got up to start gathering the dirty dishes from the table and bring them to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Harry wanted the leftovers in, so he grabbed a new glass and poured himself more soda. He almost did a spit take when Harry announced it was Thanksgiving next week. Where the hell was the year going?

“Shit! Gotta start Christmas shopping soon. My birthday is coming up, too.” He was far behind on everything. His blue eyes got wide and he turned to stare at the surgeon, “What if your mom don't like me?”

Just as struck as Louis was, it took Harry’s brain a second to wrap around the fact that, in a month, Christmas would be here and then New Years. Rubbing at the back of his neck and hissing quietly under his breath, Harry plopped down in his chair. “Fucking hell, that’s cold,” the shock of the cold chairtop drug him out of his shock of Christmas being so close, and jerking to sit up right, Harry rubbed his palms together.  _Christmas shopping. Ugh._

“You don’t know Anne, but Anne knows you. She used to be a council member, until she retired. Anyway, she was head of the department you were born into. She knows your mom and all of your siblings, and even your…” cutting off when Harry almost brought up Louis’ father, and all of his illegitimate children, Harry refrained from clamping a hand over his mouth and instead offered an awkward chuckle. “She.. ahem… yeah, she already knows you. And likes you, as far as I can tell.”  _Idiot. Go on, ruin it even more. Make him cry._

“The hell you wearing just boxers for? Your house is an igloo.” Louis was shivering inside the hoodie. He moved to stand beside Harry to get some body heat. “Where are your pants? Never mind, you don't have to answer that.” Plus, the boxers had a hole, he didn't know if Harry was aware. Louis blushed slightly.

He felt intimidated by the news. Louis would have to make conversation with Anne, but he didn't care to know about his father or bastard children he had. “I have one sibling, Lana. That's it.” Unless you count your dad and the spawn.. SHUT UP, BRAIN! Louis frowned at his dom, choosing to stay quiet.

Nodding, and noting how hostile Louis got, Harry made a mental note to never bring up any of Louis’ siblings, and to tell his mum not to either. This dinner was already going to be awkward, no need to add a fight in the mix. “I will answer, because I want to. Pants are ridiculous, and I'm always hot. Get used to it, because my ass is always going to be naked, or half naked, while I'm home,” Harry said, grinning. He was trying to lighten the mood, to shoo away the dark cloud of depression that hung above them.

He still hasn't processed their entire conversation, and he wouldn't until later tonight when he had time to himself to rethink over everything. To be left alone with his anger was probably stupid, but how Harry prefered it, how he's always done it. Yawning, Harry stood to stretch then glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only nine. Head tilting to the side, he glanced towards the direction of the back door and grinned.  _Hot tub timmmeee._

The more Harry talked about being naked or half naked, the more Louis blushed, feeling his face heating up more and more. He had been practically a virgin until that night at the bar. Louis shook his head fast and glanced at the stairs. A shower sounded really good at the moment then maybe sleep. He didn’t care what time it was, he had a slight headache from lack of sleep and a stomach ache from something he’d eaten earlier.

“OK so. . I’m going to go take a shower and then go to bed…” Louis reached to pull the hoodie over his head, the caramel locks sticking up thanks to static electricity, blue shirt riding up slightly to show off his belly with the slight swell in it. He didn’t want to think about how big his belly was going to get. “So, night or did you need me to do something before I go?”

Shaking his head, Harry gestured towards the stairs, oblivious to Louis’ heated cheeks or the way he kept on shifting back and forth on his feet, acting like he was uncomfortable. “Nah, go to bed. I’m going to go relax in the hot tub,” Harry said, grabbing the half empty bottle of wine before he exited through the double doors that lead to his patio. He tugged his shirt over his head and, only wearing his boxers, he stepped down on the first step, feet immediately retracting from how cold the water was, and set on the edge so he could mess with the buttons on the side.

He turned on the heat, set the jets to the highest power, then turned on the bubbles and waited only a few minutes before he slipped into the heated water, steam rising and blurring his vision. With his mind shut off, not a thought to bother him, Harry took a sip of his wine, let it swish around his mouth, before he set the bottle on the edge of the hottub and sunk even further into the water, making it so only his chin and up were above the water.

Eager for bed, Louis took a shower in record time. Heading for Harry’s room, he was leaning to grab clothes out of his bag when movement caught his eyes. Curious, he walked to the balcony overlooking the backyard and noticed he could see Harry. Smirking, he leaned on the railing to watch him for several seconds.

“Night babe..” Louis whispered quietly. He looked at Harry then went back in.

Eyes closed, Harry enjoyed the heated water as it slowly boiled all the stress from his body. Body lax, he sat underneath the half moon that was glaring down brightly on him, the only thing to keep him company the small cat that had wondered outside after him and now set next to the hottub, lapping up the small puddle of wine Harry gave her.

“We can do this, Rat. He'll be fine,” Harry whispered to the fuzz covered ball of flesh, head turned so he could watch her. “I'll make sure of it,” punishment forgotten for now, though it was tucked away for a rainy day, Harry sunk under the water until he was fully submerged, only small bubbles rising to the surface as he slowly let the air from his lungs.  _Go ahead and drown yourself, dumbass. It'll solve nothing and make nothing go away._


	12. Chapter 12

Giving up on the hope he would be struck by lightning and die, so he didn't have to attend this horrid dinner his mother planned, Harry sprawled out on his bed, arm nudging a sleeping Louis, and screamed into the pillow, wet hair soaking the pillows. He didn't want to go to this, didn't want to deal with his family and Louis in the same room. “I'm not going,” Harry grumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud, ass aching.

Like a toddler, Harry repeated that sentence over and over again as he stomped into his walk in closet, arms folded over his chest, and grabbed his outfit for the day. Light pink floral button up shirt with white skinny jeans and black Calvin Klein suit shoes. “I'm not kidding, I'm not going Louis,” Harry said, even though he was shoving his arms through his shirt. Currently he was only in a pair of thin black boxers. After his shower, it had sunk in what he was actually getting ready for and he honestly wasn't prepared for this. Where are his damn earplugs? He'd need them.

It had been a mistake to stay up all night playing computer games with Liam and Zayn, but the three were bound and determined to beat another group, that they got so into it, time flew by. So today, he was paying for it and trying to squeeze in as much sleep as he could. An eye popped open when he realized Harry wasn't going to shut up. Rolling onto his belly and curling up, he slid head under the pillow to try to fall back asleep.

Louis huffed when he realized sleep wasn't coming and slowly got up. He blinked. Of course, Harry was in just boxers, he had warned him about that. Pushing himself to stand, Louis went to take a quick shower then emerged with a wet head, quietly going to his own closet to pick out an outfit.

Glancing at Harry, he gave him a sleepy smile then started thumbing through his own clothes. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and long sleeved tee shirt. “I need coffee.” Louis got dressed quickly, foregoing socks and running barefoot down the steps to start a pot of coffee.

Harry got dressed and flipped Louis off when the boy didn't even acknowledge him. He didn't have feelings anyway. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tugged on his calf high socks, then his shoes. Hands spreading across his thighs, thumbs tapping along with the seconds, Harry waited patiently for Louis to return. Stupid, he knows. But what else was he to do? He wasn't in the mood to cook, his phone would just piss him off, and the cat was out of the question. Since that night by the hottub she seems to have warmed up to Harry and thinks he likes her, which isn't the case at all. He shared his wine. Big fucking deal.

Speaking of relationships. This past week has been uneventful. Though they both, Harry and Louis, promised to work towards their relationship, they were just as much strangers now as they were then. Although they had a sort of understanding now, they still didn't talk as much as they should. Harry was hoping to change that soon, but who the fuck knew what would happen? 

Offering a smile back to Louis, he tried averting his gaze to any other part of the room while Louis got dressed but he was a fucking pervert and found himself staring at the boys ass the entire time. Damn, he really needed to get laid, and soon. “I need more than fucking coffee,” Harry mumbled under his breath as he followed Louis, hair now hanging in damp curls around his shoulders.

Puttering around in the kitchen, Louis jumped up onto the counter to sit next to the coffee maker, eagerly watching each precious drop into the carafe. “My precious!” Louis mumbled, sounding scarily like Gollum. When the machine beeped that it was done, he grabbed his favorite mug from the cupboard and filled it, adding the sugar and creamer. Greedily taking a large sip, he started cussing when it burnt his tongue, diving for the sink to put his head under to drink. “Much better..” Louis slightly lisped.

It was too quiet. Usually Mimsy was winding herself around Louis’ legs meowing to be fed. “Mims? Where are you?” Abandoning the coffee, he wandered into the living room, peeking at the sofa. No cat. He kept going to the sunporch, the animal’s second favorite place and didn't see her either.

Loud footsteps interrupted his search as he turned to greet Harry. “Hey have you se - why are you looking at me like that?” When he was getting dressed earlier, he felt Harry watching him. The two hadn't been intimate since the elevator, and that was last weekish. Was his Dom horny?

Harry hadn't realized he was staring; watching Louis’ ass as he swayed his damn hips while strutting around the house. Shaking his head, Harry scrambled back into the counter and pointed a finger up the stairs. “She's under the bed,” he said, hoping to divert Louis’ attention from his creepiness. The cat really was there though. She ran under there for cover after Harry stepped on her tail when he got out of bed.

Wasn't his damn fault Louis had to look so damn good while wearing those stupid pants. It was the fucking pants fault.  _Sure, big guy, blame the pants._  Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, Harry filled it with coffee, and nothing else, and took a sip from the steaming liquid. He wasn't a wuss though, and didn't rinse his tongue off with cold water even though he really fucking wanted to. It burned so damn bad.  _He's watching you. Don't look. Don't turn around._

The hell? The cat never slept that late. Shrugging, he turned to grab his mug, seeing that Harry was in the way, Louis grinned and squeezed past, not realizing where his hand was brushing. He took another gulp of the coffee, stomach rumbling with hunger, but Louis refused to feed it as he wanted to leave room for the meal they were going to have. He hadn't had a homemade meal prepared for a long time and he was excited.

Looking up at his Dom, he gave a sigh. Setting the cup down, he reached up to gently smooth Harry’s flyaway strands. “Are you leaving it down or going to throw it up in a bun?” He voted for the bun, it was sexy on Harry. It was then that Louis realized he was maybe slightly horny too as eyes traveled down his dom’s body, stopping at his crotch. “Er.. you know, nah.. never mind.”

Jumping onto the counter again, he refilled his cup, adding the sugar and creamer. He didn't stop looking in Harry’s direction though.

The sexual tension was obvious, and Harry was more than willing to act on the need to fuck, but then their conversation from the other night began to ring in his ears and he found himself standing on the other side of the counter, putting as much distance between them as he could without leaving the kitchen. He didn't… Couldn't yet. As painful and hard as it would be, they had to wait until they found common ground so they didn't just jump headfirst back into sex and ruin everything they've done, or hope to do.

Gulping the rest of his coffee, and trying his best not to react on how it burned his throat and felt like lava was being poured down into his stomach, he set the cup in the sink and jogged out of the room. “Five minute warning!” He offered over his shoulder, quick to get to the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water, then tied his curly hair into a bun. It would most likely be ripped out by his nieces tonight, so he had that to look forward to. Who needs a fucking barber when you have kids in your family who act as if their brush is trying to find narnia in your hair?  _Bloody hell. Grab the squirt bottle to fend them off._

His eyes were heavy, too heavy as Louis nodded off, arm supporting his head. He gave soft little snores, oblivious to Harry still standing there. Shifting, his arm jerked off the edge of the counter to jolt him awake. His coffee was spilled and running down the front of the counter and on his shirt. “Aw fuck…”

The warning didn't mean anything as he ran up the stairs to throw his soiled shirt into the hamper. Louis grabbed a long sleeved cream colored shirt to throw on then went to their ensuite to get his hair to lay down and brush his teeth. Finally ready, he turned the light off to go downstairs and slip bare feet into his shoes. He was as ready as he could be.

Already in the car while Louis was finishing getting ready, Harry lit up a cigarette and rolled his window down a crack. It was fucking cold, and he was damn sure if he rolled it down anymore his nipples could cut holes through his shirt. “Hurry up, I'm starvin’!” Harry yelled through the tiny crack in the window, smoke trailing out of his nose.

Even though they had to be there at ten, they wouldn't be eating for a good four hours. Apparently he had to be a good son and come over to help cook like he did every year because Gemma fell through with her promise and still can't cook worth shit. Nervous about how his family was going to react to Louis, and how tonight was going to going to go, Harry lit up another cigarette right after he threw his first one out the window. Damn chain smoking. He'd sound like Darth Vader when he breathes by the end of next year if he didn't quit.

The last person he brought home was Shirley, and though his family loved her, it was different now. Louis couldn't just run away. Shirley had.. It became too real for her and she just left. This would be the last partner Harry ever introduces to his family that would be worthwhile.  _That_  was what terrified him.

If Louis couldn't smoke, he was going to stuff his face with candy. Yesterday he’d left work on his break to make a run for road snacks, picking up a little of everything, even a half gallon of chocolate milk. Exiting the house, the first thing he smelled was the cigarette smoke and narrowed eyes as he slid into the passenger seat. He grabbed a tootsie roll bar to start chewing on, biting his tongue about the smoking and how second hand smoke was just as bad for the baby.

“How long does it take to get there?” Louis assumed Liam and Zayn were sleeping as his phone wasn't being blown up with messages from them. Switching to Twitter then Facebook, he sunk down in the seat to get comfortable, just in case it was a long trip.

Switching the car into reverse, Harry backed out of his driveway and easily maneuvered the car once in the street. “A little under three hours,” Harry said, glancing at the digital clock on his dashboard. It was seven ten a.m. Why the fuck did he agree to wake up so early? And why the fuck did his mum have to live so far away?

“She lives in Birmingham.” The streets were empty, aside from the cars that lined the sidewalk. He watched as families greeted each other with hugs, small children racing around front lawns as older family members chased them. A sort of longing was nestled in Harry's chest then, because he knew his family would never be like that. Of course there would be hugs and he would chase the kids around, but where would the joy and happiness be? This holiday was just like another day on his calendar.

Three hours?! Louis groaned and held the phone up, pushing GO LIVE on his Facebook and adopting a terrible Australian accent, “G’day! Today we find the elusive Frogman! Look at him, pretending he knows how to drive and be a human! We are onto you, FrogMan!” Louis pinched the screen so the camera did an extreme close up on Harry’s face, “He looks crabby doesn't he? We should fix that!” The phone bounced as Louis shifted closer to Harry to poke his cheek where dimples would be if the surgeon was smiling.

“Come on, HazzyBear! Give us a cheeky grin.” Leaning so he was in the shot, he kissed his Dom on the cheek, then giving the camera an evil grin, kissed his neck right at the pulse point. “Or should I tickle him? Maybe he would smile then!”

Moving phone to other hand, he slid his left down to gently tickle Harry in the ribs. “Harry, smile for us!”

Not at all amused, or ticklish for that matter, Harry leaned away from Louis and swatted at his phone, the hand still on the steering wheel having no trouble keeping the car steady. “I'm trying to drive here,” he hissed, ribs aching as Louis’ finger continued to jab and poke, fingernails digging into the skin through the thin material of the shirt. Harry was ticklish, just not where Louis was poking. He was strange and had ticklish thighs, though nobody knew of that little secret.

The infectious giggling of Louis had a smile threaten to crack his lips, to bring out the dimples Louis wanted to see. Stopping at a red light, Harry turned so his and the subs noses were brushing. “Done yet? Or do I need to send you back under the bridge? Troll,” side glancing at the camera still focused on his face, Harry rolled his eyes and flipped it off.

“I'm only crabby because I have to deal with you all day everyday. Come on, Lou, tell the world about your ogre snores,” eyebrow cocking, Harry gave into the ache of his face and let his lips pull back to show his teeth, dimples popping out with full force. He had tried to be irritated, truthfully, but even he couldn't be a grumpass twenty four seven.

The phone shook as Louis laughed harder. He got into the shot and reached up to poke the dimples when they popped out. “Awww I love them…” Oops. Did he say that out loud? He gave a sheepish look to the camera then got out of the shot to keep filming his Dom.

At the red light, Louis leaned over, hand pressing on Harry’s inner thigh as he moved in for a kiss to the lips. Louis didn't know why, he just wanted to do that. Unaware how close his hand was to Harry's crotch he flexed fingers to give better support. “And my ogre snores are nothing compared to yours, thought you were going to suck the whole house in with every inhale.”

Lips tingling, Harry snorted and let his eyes flutter to rest on the empty street before him. He hasn't expected the kiss, but that didn't mean it wasn't welcomed, shockingly. “Sure, retort with something that makes me sound like a wolf.” Clearing his throat, Harry dropped his voice to a few notches lower and made it deeper, gravellier. “Little pig, little pig, let me in, or I will snore so hard I'll suck your house in,”

Unconsciously, his hand moved to grab Louis’ that was on his thigh, fingers lacing for a second before he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back and returned it to the steering wheel. Even with the fingers missing, he still felt them slotted perfectly between his own. Shorter, but thinner than Harry's. “I stepped on your cat,” he blurted out, trying to shake off the moment that they had just unknowingly shared.  _Might as well look like an asshole, yeah? Dumbass._

His eyes were slightly dilated at the pleasure of Harry’s hand holding his for a brief moment. Breathing out, he gave a slight frown and planted his hand right on the man’s crotch to give him a deeper kiss. He didn't want the moment to be gone, he could feel a slight spark in his belly when their warm skins touched.

Swallowing hard, he pulled back. He pushed stop on his Facebook then set the phone in the cupholder. “It's ok, I've stepped and accidentally punted her across the room before. She just hisses and runs off butt hurt then comes back out like nothing happened.”

Nodding, hands tightened on the steering wheel and Harry cleared his throat, body shifted and angling towards the door she he was as far away from Louis as possible as he began to drive again. This car ride was going to be super fun. “Do you, uh, do you want a coffee from starbucks or anything?” Harry asked when a bunch of familiar stores and businesses came into view.

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt it too, whatever it was. The tingling on his stomach and arms and legs, the way his head had felt light and the jolts of electricity he got whenever Louis’ skin touched his. He felt like a teenager who just got touched by his crush for the first time, and it was not a pleasant feeling at all. Still, he couldn't deny it.

A frown darkened Louis’ smile when he saw Harry trying to avoid him. Nice. He's turned off by you because you're used goods, someone's reject. The only time Harry has wanted him was when they were both drunk. Biting down on his lip, he shook head at Harry’s question and turned to look out the window.

The quiet drone of the car lulled Louis to sleep as his head fell against the window. He jerked himself awake ten minutes later when a nightmare made him shriek, eyes going wide.

Harry stopped at Starbucks anyway and got both him and Louis a caramel frappuccino. He was feeling like sprucing it up a bit. With the radio on for background noise, Harry began the journey he was regretting, wishing more than anything that he was at home right now in bed, or that he could at least switch Louis spots. His family was tiring. He needed all the energy he could get.

Turning a corner just as Louis jerked up and shrieked, Harry jumped slightly and looked over at him with widening eyes. “You okay there?” He asked, taking a sip of the sweet coffee. God, what was wrong with him? He already had three cavities starting just from the few sips he's taken…But it was good.

Oh god, he didn't just have a nightmare did he? Feeling like a little kid, Louis shook his head to get rid of the lingering images. “Fine. I'm fine.” He saw the clear cup in Harry’s hand and another in a cup holder. “Is that for me?” When Harry nodded, he gave a blush and a small thanks. Digging into his candy stash, he pulled out a Snickers and offered it to the surgeon.

“So random, have you ever done anything in a car?” Why did he say that? Louis didn't want to sleep, so he decided to shoot Harry questions. Apparently the first one was from a Mr. Richard Head. Idiot!

Taking the full sized snicker and setting it in his lap, Harry shot Louis an odd look and stuffed the straw back in his mouth. “Like, sex wise? Or oral or… what the hell are you talking about?” he could see the lingering fear in Louis’ eyes and knew enough not to ask anymore, and that changing the topic was probably for the best. He had a nightmare, a fear land Harry was all too familiar with. They've stopped though, and he just rarely dreams anymore.

The fact that Harry had answered him, kind of, made Louis get a little more braver. Picking up his own cup, he took a long drink, oh god sugar rush come to daddy! Clearing his throat, he gave a nod at the question, “Oral is still sex and yes, that's what I meant.” And duh, where did Harry and you have sex that drunken night? His car.

Louis popped a jellybean into his mouth to keep it busy, chewing slowly. He winced at how the fruity flavor clashed with the caramel. Finding a few black jelly beans, he made a face and held them out to Harry.

Nose wrinkling at the disgusting black things he was offered, Harry took them and threw them out of his window. Anything that was black didn't belong in your body. “I've had sex in the car, and have done oral and other things, yes. You?” Harry asked as he unwrapped the snickers with one hand and took a bite of it, chocolate clashing with peanuts and caramel with a slight saltiness that seemed to level everything out.

He wasn't sure how honest he should be with Louis with this question, so he went with a vague answer. Did he tell him he's fucked someone in the exact seat he's sitting in, and has fingered and gave plenty of handjobs too? It wasn't like he didn't sanitize the seats after, but still, it wasn't something that needed to be told, right? Wait, why did he even drive this car anymore? The entire reason he got the suv was for the spacious seats, and now he couldn't fuck anyone outside the relationship because he had agreed not to.  _Okay, where are the aliens? He needs a damn tin foil hat._

Now Louis really felt like a prude. The only thing he did in the car was sex with Harry. Biting down on his lip, Louis squirmed, the talk about sex, oral and otherwise, was making him needy. The elevator sex last week was good, but he wanted it to happen more often.

Another sip of the drink then he shoved his tongue into the large hole on top to lick out some of the whipped cream and caramel. Wait. It was like a lightbulb had gone off and he turned to Harry, “Can I blow you?”

Choking on the iced drink, Harry nearly had the coffee shooting out of his nose but he managed to swallow it, even if it did go down the wrong tube. “Talk about fucking random,” setting his cup in the holder, Harry shifted in his seat to slide up further and glanced at Louis out of the corner of his eye.

“Wait, you're serious?” Road head? The offer was tempting, and Harry wanted to jump on it, but… No, damn it all to hell. If he wanted a blow job, he'd get one. He didn't care about how stupid it was to just jump back head first into sex after they haven't worked anything out. If Louis didn't want to try and make it work, then fuck it. Harry didn't either.

Louis gave a nod. “Serious as a heart attack.” He plunged finger into the whipped cream, licking it off slowly. Shifting in his seat, he leaned down to fix the cuffs on his jeans then his hand went to his pocket, fingering the cigarette he had there. He wasn't going to disobey Harry though.

He did want to make it work, not just because they were having a child, but because he kind of understood where Harry was coming from. They were in this for life and damn if he didn't want to fall in love with the Frog Prince. Leaning over, he kissed Harry’s lips again, tasting the chill from the cold drink and the sweet from caramel. A bit of whipped cream lingered on Harry’s top lip so Louis boldly flicked tongue out to clean it.

This was not a distraction Harry needed while driving, but he'd be damned if he didn't welcome it. When Louis’ tongue flicked his upper lip, Harry quickly moved forward and sucked it into his mouth, getting the heavy flavor of the sweet, milky substance on his tongue and the fruity flavors from the jelly beans. “Last time I checked, this is the wrong head,” he teased when he pulled back, plump lips pressing against Louis’ in a soft,chaste kiss before he turned back to the road.

Every other time he's gotten head on the road the other person got straight to the point and sucked him off as quickly as they could. They never kissed, never talked, just did what they intended to do before they parted ways. So years of remaining silent was tucked under Harry's belt, the skill having come in handy many, many times before, and not just while driving.  _Be some Julia Roberts wanna be from Pretty Woman. No kissing!_ Yeah right.

A soft giggle came out at Harry’s joke as he pecked his lips before undoing his seat belt. Taking in a deep breath, he mouthed at Harry through his pants before nimble fingers opened them. He tucked fingers under the waistband of his boxers to pull them down enough to bring Harry’s cock out.

That was a lot bigger than he remembered. Flicking tongue along the head, he swirled it then wrapping a hand around the base, started to slowly swallow it. He gave up halfway when the tip hit the back of his throat, not wanting to throw up on him.

Losing control of everything, Harry had to force himself to focus on the road rather than the warmth that began to envelope his Cock. It took only a few flicks of Louis’ tongue and a few soft tugs before Harry was at full length, cock leaking precum down the back of his subs throat.

His head tipped back and his breathing became shallow; stuttering as he fought against the urge to thrust his hips up and fuck his mouth. A tongue swirled around the tip before Louis blew lightly, tongue toying with that sensitive bundle under the tip of Harry's cock that had the older man stifling a moan and his hands gripping the steering wheel to the point his knuckles were turning white.

The lack of experience was obvious, but if you were to ask Harry in that moment, it was the best damn blow job he'd ever got. “I'm not criticizing you, just giving you pointers, okay?” When Louis nodded, still nose deep in Harry's pubes, the older man sighed heavily and counted to ten in his head, eyes threatening to close and let him give in to the pleasure and enjoy the blow job.

“Never take more than you can handle, and when you reach your limit, use your other hand to grip the base and…” Grunting as Louis began to follow his instructions and hummed when he had done exactly what Harry had said, which resulted in the boys throat to close and vibrate. “And just stroke the rest, like a handjob for a short penis,” _calm down, breath. Ah fuck, he was so stupid for agreeing to this._ He could already tell this orgasm was going to be… well, it would possibly end with their deaths because Harry knew he’d most likely lose control of the car.  _How'd you die?_ I got a blow job and wrecked my car.

Feeling bad he had to pull up slightly for air - damn him being human! Louis made up for it by squeezing the base then applying pressure to his balls. He moved to take them on his mouth, sucking lightly as fingers stroked along Harry’s length. Humming against the organ, Louis moved mouth to Harry’s cock again. He didn't make the rookie mistake of trying to deepthroat the whole thing, following Harry’s advice from earlier.

White swimming in and out of his vision, Harry clenched his teeth together to keep from making any noise. He happened to glance out his window just as a car, which was driving extremely close to them, looked out of their window and seen Louis just as he was bobbing back down on Harry's dick. Hazel eyes widening, and cheeks heating, she quickly turned her head when Harry grinned and waved at her.  _Ah, fun._

“Fuuucckk,” Harry gasped, hand moving to thread through Louis’ hair when the boy began to bob faster, tongue tracing every vein, and his hand began to pump over the area he couldn't reach with his mouth. Body tensing, Harry's fingers tugged harshly on Louis’ hair and he was suddenly cocooned with a warmth that reached his entire body. His toes curled in his shoes as he shot his hot semen down Louis’ throat, offering a growl of approval when Louis swallowed every last drop and continued to suck, riding his dom through the orgasm.

A honk was just background noise, Louis had something to finish. He was actually surprised to have initiated this himself, being a blow job virgin. He was a virgin in so many ways, embarrassingly.

Squealing when Harry’s hand tightened around his hair, Louis jumped when the Dom came. He took in every last drop, some flowing through the seam of his lips and going down his chin, not caring at all. “Fuck.. Hazz..” His throat felt slightly raw, lips a raspberry color and pupils blown.

Hand falling limp in his lap, Harry gasped for air, a thin sheet of sweat glistening his skin. The white in his vision still rimmed all he seen as he tried to keep his eyes on the road rather than the list stricken boy next to him. “You drive home, all I’ll return the favor,” Harry said, honestly tempted to just reach over and give Louis a quick handjob, but also wanting to be able to enjoy it like Louis just did.

Content and body a pile of taffy, Harry left his pants undone and cock free, the cool air chilling the warm saliva that still coated his cock. He was probably just drunk with the pleasure, but he didn’t doubt this was the hardest he’s ever come. It may have been his week of celibacy, or just for the fact that the boy, while inexperienced, was still an expert blow job giver. His tongue knew exactly what to do, and he knew when to hollow his cheeks and his plump lips were rough yet soft, creating an odd but exhilarating feeling in comparison to his velvety mouth.  _Fuck, keep thinking about it and he’ll have to go for round two._

Even though he’d been the giver, Louis felt boneless and remained with his head laying on Harry’s lap. He didn't want to sit up, though his throat was dry and sore and the frappuccino was too far out of reach. He eyed the cupholder, reaching hand out to grab the cup, but fingers only brushed the side. Pouting he looked up at Harry for help.

A beep interrupted his begging. Louis reached for the phone in the cupholder. Zayn had woken up long enough to wish him a happy thanksgiving then went back to sleep. He was envious. Louis wanted to sleep more. “Are we there yet?”

Regaining his sense of movement and thought when the phone began to beep, Harry stretched his legs out like a cat and gave them a little shake before he returned his foot to the gas pedal. “Ha, you’re funny,” snorting, Harry took a sip of his melted drink and set it back in the cup holder. “We’ve only been driving for half an hour. We still got about an hour to go,” time seemed to pass by so slow when you were driving in a car. Five minutes felt like an hour, and an hour felt endless.

His own phone was tucked safely in his pocket with the volume off, refusing to read any of the hundred messages his mum was bound to send him like she did every single holiday. Once she got something on her mind she was restless. She had to hound you and bug you until you caved in or finally just shut her voice out. Harry’s done both, but has recently only really done the latter.  _Yeah, says the man driving three hours for a dinner. Mamas boy._

Louis looked from Harry’s face down to his cock. Even though he literally just blew his Dom, Louis was thinking beyond that. Squishing lips to the side, he sat up slightly to grab his drink and take a sip, his mind going wild again with the cock being so close.

“Having sex while driving would probably result in an accident, do you think?” Louis flicked some whipped cream in Harry’s direction, aware suddenly that he really badly needed to pee since his chocolate milk was almost gone. “I gotta wee, Haz…”

The warm blob of whipped cream landed on his bare thigh, slowly sliding down the inside and leaving a sticky trail behind. Harry cringed and scooped it up with his thumb them popped it into his mouth, teeth scraping against his pad. At Louis’ question, Harry slowly retracted his thumb and turned to stare at him, head cocked to the side and a half smirk on his face.

“Eager for my cock, hmm?” Grinning, Harry thumbed on his turning signal and made the right turn before he glanced back at Louis. “Sex while driving is extremely dangerous,” suddenly feeling courageous, and not giving one single fuck, Harry pulled off to the side of the road in a nice suburban neighborhood he didn’t recognize at all, and turned in his seat so his knee was pressing against the middle console and his arm was draped across the back of Louis’ seat. “But it’s not impossible. All I have to do is lean the seat back, and you’ll sit on my lap. I’ll still be in control of the pedals, but you’ll be steering and the eyes watching the road,”

That was extremely hot, Louis watched with wide eyes. He sipped at his drink then flicked some whipped cream into his mouth. Maybe he was addicted to Starbucks whipped cream. Tilting head at the half smirk, Louis dipped thumb into the whipped cream and reached up to smear it across Harry’s lips.

“Yeah?” Louis sat up. Jumping out to pee behind the vehicle, not giving any care that it was broad daylight, peak time for holiday travelers, not to mention anyone could come jogging around the corner with their dog or baby stroller. Using Kleenex to wipe and Germ-X, Louis climbed back in and pushed lips against Harry’s. He was beginning to like kissing him.

Tongue sneaking past his lips to collect the whipped cream, Harry hummed quietly to himself so he didn’t hear as Louis pissed. Something about the noise just made him uncomfortable. “Yeah, it wouldn’t be hard. But we aren’t doing it,” he said when Louis climbed back into the car. Grinning his devilish grin, Harry jerked the car into drive again and shot Louis an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Love, my mum wouldn’t be too happy if she found out I died while fucking some guy. She’d bring us both back from the dead, only to kill us again,” snorting, because Anne would honestly do something like that, Harry stuffed himself back into his boxers but left his pants down. He’d fix them later.

If you were to ask him where his daring side went, he’d tell you it left the moment he lost his freedom. But in all honesty, he stopped being daring when Shirley left. He stuck to a strict routine, and never broke it. He’d fuck people once, unless they were good fucks, then he’d keep them around without developing any feelings whatsoever for them. The closest he’s ever gotten to caring for someone he’s fucked was Alice, and he loved her, but wasn’t in love with her. Now, his routine, schedule, was fucked up and he was trying to keep himself on track as much as he could. Which meant no road sex, aside from blow jobs.  _Louis was fucking his shit up._

Pouting cutely, though he could get why it would be a no. Dangerous and embarrassing if they died, the cops and EMTs finding Harry cock deep in him. He wouldn't doubt that would get worked into their obituaries. Leaning back in his own seat, he put bare feet on the dashboard. “I need a nap anyways, I got maybe 2 hours of sleep last night.” Rubbing at his eyes, he yawned wide, eyes watering.

Finishing his coffee, he put feet down and tried to curl up on the seat, but the belt kept digging into his neck. “Haz, can I lay my head on your lap? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

Moving his hand to rest on his lap, fingers brushing the inside of his thigh, Harry kept glancing curiously at Louis as the boy moved. It was distracting, yet he somehow seemed to keep control over the car.  _Nice, mum, for that lie too._ “And what about the center console?” Harry asked, gesturing to it. “It's a giant hunk of plastic between us. How can you ignore that?”

He didn't admit this out loud, but he was a little… Angry with Louis for staying up so late. The boys ridiculous video games had kept him up, too, with Louis barking at the empty room and yelling ridiculous, and maybe highly offensive, things about the people he was playing against. Sighing when he looked over and seen Louis’ watery eyes and protruding bottom lip, Harry jerked a thumb towards the backseat. “Good thing I came prepared, Princess. There's a pillow and blanket in the backseat. Grab them, then on the side of your seat there's buttons. The largest one reclines your seat, but press it back rather than forward.”

Louis gave a frown at the plastic, like it was at fault. Undoing his belt, he reached into the backseat to grab the blanket and pillow, things he had thought of grabbing for himself but forgot. He was glad Harry had a good head on his shoulders.

Reclining his seat, he sat up to kiss Harry on the cheek as a thank you then settled under the blanket. “I need an energy drink or five, going to be another long night.” Half zoomy, Louis was aware he hadn't told Harry about his late night, and he'd probably be pissed off about it. Last thing Louis needed was a curfew.

Even after two cups of coffee, all that chocolate milk, candy, and sugar, Louis was still able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. A little amazed, and unsure, Harry poked the boys side and when he got no response he sighed and thanked whatever god had made this happen. Silence never seemed so welcoming.

Turning the radio off and the heat in the car up, Harry kept himself company as he drove. The steady purr of the engine was almost loud enough to cover Louis’ uneven snores, but with the heat turned all the way up, they got drowned out and Harry had been left with some kind of quiet. He was willing to take it, if if meant not having to listen to Louis talk about nonsense.

Half-way through the drive he finished his snickers bar and snuck some more candy out of the boys bag. He had been disappointed to find it was nothing but candy, but his rumbling stomach didn't give a fuck what he ate, as long as he ate.

A little over two hours later Harry was pulling into his mum's driveway, easily slotting his car between the others. Half of the vehicles he didn't recognize, but he could feel in the pit of his stomach that today was going to go so wrong. It was like he could feel the disturbance in the air, and he was praying that his mum had only invited her kids and grandkids. Harry couldn't deal with the rest of his family. They all had too many questions, and he never had enough patience or answers.

“Louis, wake your arse up, we're here,” deciding against the gentle approach, Harry ripped the blanket off of the boy and grinned when he whined and went to reach for it again. “Nope, rise and shine. Come on, sleepy bunny. Let's go,”

A restless sleep, Louis couldn't stay asleep, he kept waking up. He had finally managed to fall into a deeper sleep when Harry was waking him up. Growling, he blindly swung his arms, before letting eyes open fully. “Is my nickname Bunny now or something?” His voice was raspy as he reached for the last of his milk, draining the carton.

“I thought you only had one sister,” Louis rubbed at his eyes as he got out of the car and stretched to crack his back. Grunting, he walked to Harry and looped an arm through his. He eyed the cars, Louis didn't do well with large crowds. “Haz… “

Stepping out of the car with Louis, Harry nursed his right arm, where Louis had managed to punch him, and pulled his pants and buttoned them. “I do, Gemma. Plus her kids, my mums siblings, my Nana, my cousins,” shuddering as he listed all of them, Harry allowed Louis to loop their arms then he laced their fingers together. Had to play the part well, didn't they?

He maneuvered them through the cars, leading them up the stretchy driveway and towards the wooden door with glass panes. “They are all huggers,” Harry warned him just seconds before he threw open the door and drug a reluctant Louis in behind him. “Mum! We're here!”  _it smelt heavily of overly sweet perfume, cheap cigars and alcohol. Yup. He was home._

“I don't do well in crowds…” Louis gulped. He dug nails into Harry’s arms. If he passed out, what a good first impression. Though, he couldn't wait to see the people, his own family was just him and jis sister and hwr kids, he hasn't spoken to his mother in years. “I wish I had a grandma.. i probably do, but..” Louis shrugged. He could adopt Harry’s they'd be his in-laws anyway.

He crinkled nose at the mixed scents, but the one that stood out was the smell of dinner being cooked, especially a pumpkin pie. All of a sudden the two were bombarded by hordes of people. A small eep came out when a female version of Harry wrapped arms around him. “Louis! I couldn't wait for this day, you Fluffy Bunny! Oh Harry, the pictures don't do him justice.” Ann cooed, squeezing Louis tight. Oh Louis liked her.

Standing stiff as many different pairs of arms were wrapped around him, Harry's face was contorted to one of disgust. He didn't do physical contact. Prying their arms off of him, ears nearly bursting from all the different screams and shrieks of excitement, Harry practically clawed his way through the hoard of people and gasped in a deep breath of fresh air when he reached the edge.

“Coddle him! He's pregnant!” Harry shouted, shooting Louis an apologetic look before he ran for cover in the kitchen. Every man for himself, or at least that was the motto Harry was going to follow today. He would happily feed Louis to the pack of wolves if it meant he got out safe.  _Yeah, first time he admits the pregnancy out loud and it's to get out of huggy time._

“Ass, the poor boy will be squeezed to death,” a soft, yet raspy voice said behind him. Spinning around in the large kitchen, a grin broke out on Harry's face when he seen Gemma. She was older than him by four years, but he towered her, and always had. “Exactly,” dimples popping out and eyebrows raising as a childish gleam sparked through his eyes, Harry engulfed her in a hug and lifted her off the floor, the two spinning in a few circles before he set her down.

“God, Gems, what's it been? A year. I've missed you!” He said sincerely, cold green eyes defrosting and turning into warm pools of emerald. He's always admired his sister, and he wasn't afraid to admit he loved her more than any other person on this big green earth. Which is why she was the first one he talked to about the pregnancy.

Shooting his future husband a glare, he yelled over the noise. “See if you get some later!” Louis winked as he got enveloped in another pair of arms, this one with a strong Musk scent. “Oh Anne, isn't he cute?” The older lady, Louis immediately figured was Harry’s nan, hugged him again. He yelped when a frisky hand went to his bum, “Look at the meat on this bum! But he’s so skinny, Harry do your job and feed him!”

Anne gasped when the p word was sad. “Harry! You're going to be a daddy? When is he due?” Her hand went to Louis” belly, the bump more apparent. “Is he having more than one? Or farther along than you figure?”

Harry heard what his family was yelling from the foyer, but he ignored them and turned his attention back to Gemma. Instantly he noticed the soft glow on her face, and the small smile she wore as her hands moved to cover the bump that wasn't visible due to the loose, flowing dress. “No. We can't both have kids at the same time,” Harry said, groaning when she nodded and a grin broke out of her face.  _Great. Yet another one to add to her football team._

“Jax knew before I did! I told him it was impossible because I was on birth control,” as soon as birth control was mentioned, Harry tuned out but Gemma still went on talking. “But he insisted I take a pregnancy test, so I did! We're two months along!”

Nodding as she spoke, but the words not registering, Harry began to pick at the ham and pickle roll ups his mum had made. He popped one in his mouth and chewed, the bitterness of the pickle being mellowed out by the light spread of cream cheese, and the ham tying them all together. “Yeah, so where is Jax?” He asked, moving his attention to a platter of cheese sticks. He hasn't seen him yet, and usually the shorter man was the first to greet Harry. He seemed to think Harry liked him, when it was the exact opposite. He was Gemma's sub, and it showed because he wasn't very.. Manly.

It was getting too hot in the middle of the crowd. Louis gave a whine, feeling the side he didn't want to come out trying to rear its ugly head. Looking up at Anne with fear in his eyes, she grabbed Louis and with a smile, pulled him toward her own kids. “Go to Harry,” She said quietly as Louis, once Harry was in view, ran over and buried face in his shirt.

Anne went back to her disappointed guests scolding her own mum when the older woman called Anne the b word for taking her future grandson away. “He doesn't know us and he's shy. Give him time.”

Louis clung hard to Harry’s shirt, thumb jammed in his mouth. Gemma smiled around her brother, waving at the boy who blushed hard and hid face. “Harold Edward, you got a little.”

Glaring at his sister, Harry flipped her off and twisted to stare down at Louis. With a quiet sigh, he gently moved the boy around so they were facing each other, and brought him to his chest to allow Louis to wrap his arms around his waist. He wasn't going to make a habit out of this, but if he didn't want Louis to go into full blown little mode he had to calm him down.

“Yeah, and he's a giant pain in the ass,” Harry said, fingers moving to find Louis’ hair where they began to thread through the soft, feathery waves. Gemma stood by and watched, knowing her brother was talking out of his ass but not saying anything. He was in denial, and with one glance down to her future brother in law, she knew he was too.

The little space was nice and warm. Louis shook his head to get the hand away and ducked head. He sucked hard on his fingers, making a squeaking noise. Wrinkling nose, he babbled under his breath then peered at Gemma with wide blue eyes. “Mama?” He questioned, confusion setting in as he went farther into his little space.

Wiggling, he ran around to hide behind Harry again. Spying a cat running by, Louis gave a squeal and ran after it, “Kitty, kitty, kitty!”

Harry didn't run after him at first. He didn't want to deal with this and it made him uncomfortable whenever Louis went under. He didn't know what to do or how to react, so he tried his hardest to stay as far away as possible. But then Louis ran out the kitchen door that lead to the backyard, and Gemma shot Harry a disapproving look that had the other man rolling his eyes and grumbling under his breath.  _Like he wouldn't have run after him even if Gemma hadn't been there._ His hands were already twitching as his Dom rose.

Mirroring an angry toddler, Harry stomped after Louis and was fully prepared to shake the boy out of his headspace when he seen him running straight for Anne's underground pool. Usually she had the cover on it, but when he seen the steam rising in large billows of nearly transparent heat, he knew she had kicked in the heaters to warm it up. It was her own large, fancy hot tub.

“Louis!” Harry yelled, fog forming around his lips and rising to cover his eyes before it got carried away by the soft wind. Crunching over fallen, brown leaves that have long since lost their beautiful colors, Harry managed to grab Louis just as the boy was getting ready to topple head first into the water. They fell on the cold patch of wet cement that surrounded the pool, Harry's elbow getting scraped even through the material of his shirt. “Are you kidding me you fucking idiot? Snap out of it before I throw you head first into the pool and leave you to drown,” he didn't know if little Louis knew how to swim, but he was willing the chance it.

The cat disappeared making Louis sad. He kept running though, seeing the water, both little louis and big Louis knew how to swim and adored the water, dreaming one day of moving to the states where it was warm year round. He wasn't going to jump in, wanting to just touch it when he was knocked to the ground. Bursting into tears from the fall and Harry yelling at him, Louis swatted blindly at the Dom and wriggled out of his grip to run back inside.

“Mama!” A beeline for the woman he'd seen Harry with, he ran over and clung to her leg. Gemma jumped, but one could tell she was pleased. “Hi Louis!” Being a mama she was prepared as she took a dummy from her pocket and slipped it into Louis’ mouth. He was regressing further, but it was Gemma’s fault for encouraging it. “Where is your daddy?”

Brushing off the soggy leaves that stuck to his pants, Harry walked into the kitchen and glared at Gemma. “He doesn't have a Daddy, and stop encouraging this.” Stalking over to the sink, Harry wetted a paper towel and wiped the fresh droplets of blood off of his scratch, it stinging horribly, then just held the soggy thing to his arm as he turned to face them again.

“He reverts into little space for reasons we need to work on, Gemma. Giving him suckers and speaking to him as a child is only enabling him and making him think this is fine when it's not,” just as Harry finished speaking, Louis turned to him with wide doe eyes, a sucker in his mouth, and mumbled ‘Daddy’ around the red saliva pooled on his tongue. Shaking his head, and biting his tongue to keep from yelling, Harry threw the bloody piece of napkin away in the bin and washed his hands before he rolled his sleeve down again. The shirt was already a goner.

He knew today was going to be horrible, but he had never thought this would happen. His sister was practically turning against him and helping his future fiance fall deeper into his little mind set. The worst he had prepared for was aunt Flora drinking too much vodka and getting frisky with Louis, but at least he knew what to do in that scenario.

The refreshment table caught Louis’ attention. Ignoring his Dom completely, he wandered over. Grabbing the first glass, he opened mouth to drink it. Louis made a face at the taste. It was vodka cranberry. “Yucky mama.. no want.” He pushed the glass away then grabbed for a new one.

Gemma turned to glare at her kid brother. “Suppressing his little mindset will screw with his mental health. You’re a bloody surgeon. Stop being a jerk, you're his fucking Dom, yet you're denying him.” A hand went out to smack Harry upside the head. “You must feel something for him, he’s pregnant with your kid, or kids. “

“And yet I feel nothing,” Harry spat at her, ripping his arm away from her when she went to grab it. “Since you're such a fucking expert, you take care of him. Add him to yours and Jax’s ever growing collection of kids,” swiping the bottle of straight vodka off the counter, Harry threw the kitchen door open and stalked over to the tanning chairs that sat beneath the canopy next to the pool.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't deal with Louis being a little. It wasn't what he had signed up for, and it was bloody impossible to accept when everything about it made him uncomfortable. How was he supposed to be okay with his partner being a coherent adult one minute, then transitioning into a babbling toddler the next? Everybody looked at him like he was a monster for denying Louis a chance to revert whenever he wanted, but was he really? Why force himself to agree and accept something when it wasn't normal? Especially in Louis’ case.

Hearing the yelling, Anne came walking in. Her first eyebrow raise was an unsupervised little grabbing things. “No sweetie, those are yucky. Here, come with me, we will find daddy.” Gently taking Louis’ hand, she walked to where his daughter was standing. Looking around, she tried to stay calm when Harry was nowhere in sight. Gem smirked and made a nod outside, Anne looking out the window seeing Harry by the pool with alcohol. “Watch him, please.”

Louis wasn't happy about being denied a drink, starting to whine. He blinked watery blue eyes at Gemma, rubbing at them with his fists. Older Louis had been exhausted making little Louis turn into a bearcat on the verge of a meltdown. Anne patted the boy on the head then grabbed a bottle of water to head out.

Uncapping the water, she quietly approached her son then dumped the liquid on his head, “Harry Edward Styles, I raised you better than this. Your sub is a little, I get that it might be weird, but you'll get used to it, I know you will, or else, Harry. I swear to God.” Anne tossed the bottle to the side and plunked into the chair next to Harry.

Chilled water rained down on him, soaking his hair and seeping into his shirt. Jerking upright, Harry coughed and spluttered around the water, hands moving to wipe it from his eyes. “Or else what, huh? Are you going to threaten me with an ass whooping, or Dom classes?” Kicking his feet to move the water bottle that had landed on his chair, Harry, now soaked from the waist up, leaned back in his chair and swallowed a mouthful of the bitter liquid that burned his throat and made his chest warm and tight.

“I don't care anymore. Do whatever the fuck you want, and threaten me with whatever. I can't do it. I can't just be okay with it, or act like everything is normal. Is isn't.  _He_  isn't.” Tossing the now empty glass bottle in the pool, Harry kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, shirt and pants. “Go make your own damn rolls, and if you guys want to talk about anything other than Louis, I'll be in the pool,” and with that, he dove in head first. One second he was frozen, wet hair becoming brittle, then the next he was surrounded by a warmth that had him sighing beneath the water, air bubbles ranging in all sizes floating to the top. The sound of wind whistling and howling through the tree branches was silenced, and underneath here, he was in his own world with only his heartbeat to contend with for silence.

Anger flared in Anne’s eyes. Standing up she walked to the controls of the pool - hot, cold, bubbles or drain. “You have ten seconds to get your skinny ass out of my pool, go upstairs with  _your_  baby and have a nap, or I’m draining this pool and sending you to live with Aunt Flora. Remember her? The drunk? and before you say I can’t do that, remember what status I hold. I'm the reason you got paired with Louis. The son I raised for eighteen years is not a coward, so you're obviously some yellow-bellied clone.”

Inside Louis had burst into tears, wanting nothing to do with anybody but Harry. Wandering to the sliding glass door that opened onto the backyard, he spotted Harry in the pool and started banging fists on it. “You were always telling me about some patient you grew close with, always a child, so how is Louis going into his little space any different? The Harry I raised loves children. Your nieces and nephews were waiting patiently for you to arrive.” Anne was watching the door, how Louis’ eyes seemed filled with something, they lit up the moment they'd seen Harry.

“Time is almost up. Make a decision so you can go get dried off and nap or I can inform Flora she has a new roommate and find someone for Louis, maybe Nick Grimshaw would be better.” Anne knew how much her son and Nick hated each other and had been informed of the altercation involving Nick and his sub with Harry. It was an empty threat, she just wanted to see how he'd react.

He knew she was trying to get to him with all of her empty threats and bottomless glares. Swimming to the edge of the pool across the way from Anne, Harry hooked his arms on it and began to lazily kick his feet, a sudden wave of anger seeping beneath his skin when he learned Anne was the reason for the pairing. Trying to keep himself calm, toes curling in the rough, bumpy bottom of the pool, Harry sunk into the water so his body was fully emerged from his chin down.

“How about I call Nick for you? And while I'm at it, I can go and pack my fucking bags and move in with Flora. Matter of fact, go get her. I'll tell her the exciting news myself. We can drink ourselves into oblivion together!” Harry dunked his head back into the water then flickered his eyes over to Louis who was standing in the door. The warmth the familiar orbs brought him had Harry backing up further into the pool, body wanting to sink completely in but it had it had its lungs to fight with. “I'm not going to go inside and nap with him, Anne. Call me a coward or a clone or whatever other bullshit you want. He isn't a child and hasn't been for twenty years, so I'm not about to start treating him like one,”

Not able to take her son being like this, Anne stomped to the pool and wrapped a hand firmly around Harry’s bicep. Dragging him from the pool to a chair, she plopped down then situated the 35 year old on her lap before bringing hands down to slap five powerful spanks to her adult child’s bum. “Harry, you will listen to me. I don't care if you are thirty five. Stop acting like a stubborn prick. You are in control of your sub. Go be with him”

Watching the whole thing, Louis blinked. He wanted to be outside near his Dom when Gemma tempted him with a pickle roll up. Louis took a tiny bite, chewing for a minute then opened mouth for another bite. One turned into three and Louis found himself standing next to one of Harry’s relatives as the woman fawned over him. He didn't like this. Managing to escape he ran for the sliding glass doors when he noticed the cat door.

Anne saw the cat door open, Dusty already being outside, she watched as a human head and arm tried to go through. Louis pushed himself to get out. Lifting a leg to go through, he was slowly finding it was a tight fit. “Uh oh… daddy?” Trying not to laugh, Anne pushed Harry to the door.

Pushing himself off of Anne's lap, Harry rubbed his sore bum and glared down at the woman. He was an adult for Christ sakes. Since when did he needed to get spanked? And simply because he wouldn't let his mother rule his life anymore? “You can't tell me what to do. You have a high standing, yes, but so do I. I'm done with him, Anne. And I'm done listening to you yell and badger me and try to force me into something I don't want to do. He isn't my baby, and never will be!”

Stumbling when he was pushed, Harry glanced over at the door and groaned when he seen Louis was stuck in the cat door. Shivering when a cold gust of wind blew over him, he turned back to his mom with a raised eyebrow. “You go, help him. Since you seem so fond of him, maybe you can adopt him since, ya know, he's a little,” smirking, Harry wrapped his arms around his torso, small droplets of cold water falling from his boxers and sliding down his legs.

He didn't know what his problem here was, but he didn't want to accept anything they were telling him. He was his own man, and could make his own decisions. “I don't want him,” it was a truth he hadn't spoken out loud for a long while now, but he didn't think he could deny it anymore. Trying wasn't doing anything, and his family trying to shove him into a relationship that wasn't healthy was what honestly pushed him over the edge.

Never had Anne thought she would raise a hand to her own kid, but Harry’s mouth was running. Slapping her son across the face, she grabbed him by the back of the neck. “How would it feel if I had said that about you? Fine. Stay out here then.” Anne pointed at his clothes then walked to the door Louis was stuck in. “Hi sweetie, can I help?”

Gemma narrowed eyes at Harry then went to help Anne get Louis out. When the boy was free, Anne disappeared to finish dinner while Gemma ran off to check on her kids. Louis, during all this, had started to come out of his space and was chatting with one of Harry’s cousins. Excusing himself, he ran outside to cool off. The house was too warm with all those bodies inside. “Haz? What are you doing out here?”

Tears threatened to prick his eyes as his mothers hand left a stinging hand print that only grew more painful as the air chilled it. He didn't understand how their relationship had anything to do with his and Louis’. He was her child, a fact nobody could deny or argue. Louis was a grown man with a child's brain and tendencies.

The trust the older man had for his mother wavered as she chose Louis over him and stalked off to help the boy. He had thought she would accept his decisions and wishes, rather than forcing him into something he didn't want to do. He was trying to help Louis overcome his need to retreat into his headspace, not encourage it and feed the problem with naps and suckers.

And now everyone was watching him like he was some monster. Collapsing back in the chair with a shuddering sigh, Harry rubbed at his burning cheek and wished he had more alcohol. “Go back inside,” he whispered up to Louis when the boy came out, aware that he was no longer in his little headspace. He didn't blame Louis for the fight, because he couldn't control when he reverted and when he didn't. Who he had to blame was the mums prick boyfriend. He was the reason for this.

Shaking head, Louis ran over to Harry. He frowned at the handprint on his Dom’s face. “Who…” Louis carefully peeled Harry’s hand from his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to it. He slid his hand into Harry’s to pull him inside. Ignoring everyone, he kept walking until he came across a spacious bathroom. Finding a washcloth, he ran it under cold water then pressed it against Harry’s hot cheek. “Babe, you're gonna get sick.” Louis pulled a towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around Harry. “Be right back.”

Exiting the bathroom, he glared at Anne as he went outside to grab Harry’s clothes. He went back to the bathroom to hand them over, with a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Want me to get you something warm to drink, love?”

Just following after Louis because Harry was tired of fighting, he allowed the boy to do as he pleased and just sat there. When Louis walked out, Harry climbed up on the counter to sit, legs dangling back and forth. A voice in the back of his head was nagging him, telling him he needed to apologize to Louis for everything he did and said, but then again, he didn't feel he did anything wrong.

Hugging the corners of the towels to his chest, Harry shook his head and took the clothes to set them next to him. “No, I'm fine,” his voice was quiet, something so strange for the dom considering he was always loud and had something to say back. “I don't have a.. Problem with you,” he suddenly blurted, eyes moving to the open door. He stretched his foot out and toed it shut, the door frame shaking from the force.

Moving between his dom’s legs, Louis brushed lips against his then just stood there. He slid arms under the towel to rub at bare skin to warm him up. “You know, I could take advantage of you right now.” Louis wiggled eyebrows as he slipped a hand down his inside thigh. “Where does your mum keep the brushes? Your hair looks like a rat’s nest.”

His head jerked up at Harry’s proclamation. “Thought we established that this morning.” Louis gave a soft laugh. “Remember? Teasing me with car sex then taking it back?”

Pointing towards the drawer next to his thigh, Harry squirmed as Louis’ hand traveled towards his nether regions. “Fucking on my mums counter? Kinky bastard,” laughing for the first time since he's pretty much got here, Harry shifted on the counter when his thighs began to stick.

“Yeah, but then you went into your little space and I was a.. Dick. My mum will tell you all the horrible shit I said, and I'm probably moving in with my aunt Flora, but just know I don't have a problem with you. Just the… Incidents that started your little space. I guess I don't agree with encouraging you to continue something when it began for all the wrong reasons,” Harry's voice was back to being quiet, eyes shifting to rest on the glass doors to the shower.

He wasn't uncomfortable with Louis being a little. He was uncomfortable with all the knowledge he had for the reasons Louis began to revert into a little mind space. All the horrible ties that tethered him and the mum's ex boyfriend together remained in the little space and continued to remind Harry of the dark secrets he could do nothing about.

Following his directions, Louis grabbed the brush and started gently running it through the chocolate brown curls he loved. He smiled, watching the bristles flow through the wet locks. Leaning in to get the back, Louis attacked Harry’s neck with a giggly kiss. “Serve her right, she slapped my Froggy Prince.” He snickered and climbed onto Harry’s lap to kiss him again, the brush hanging limply from his fingers.

“Yo-you can say it, I'm a freak who turns into a toddler and can't handle drama.” He pushed strands from Harry’s eyes then took some into his hand to braid it. Growing up, Louis was the one always trying new hairstyles on his sister, now his nieces. It was relaxing. “And she’s not taking you away from me, but I'm getting used to you, plus, you got a kid on the way.”

Sighing, he let the brush drop and wrapped arms around Harry in a big hug, inhaling the scent of chlorine and vanilla. He knew Harry had been using his shampoo! “Looks like I need to buy the bigger size of shampoo, someone likes it.”

Warmth spreading throughout his chest from the giggles, Harry scooted back and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist to lock him in place. Humming as his hair was sloppily braided, he tipped his head back to watch Louis’ face, noting the flash of hurt followed by his facial expressions ceasing, mouth falling lax. “I don't think you're a freak. I think you're someone who has major problems you need to work through, but not a freak,”

Burying his face in Louis’ shoulder when he had been caught, Harry hid his grin by lightly biting the soft flesh on the subs shoulder. “I'll buy it. Not my fault I like vanilla,” he mumbled, shocking himself when he realized the moment they were sharing. Just ten minutes ago he was declaring he didn't want Louis, yet here they were. He didn't hate the boy, he realized then, he hated what has happened to him and all the problems that stem from one single fucktard.

Not able to help the moan coming out, Louis jerked so his hips ground into Harry’s. He hissed at the friction, head falling back as his own cock started twitching in a anticipation. “Please…” Louis slid a hand down the front of Harry’s boxers to grip him, thumbnail pressing into the head.

Louis could hear people laughing outside the door, so he leaned back to push the button in to lock the door and hungrily attacked Harry’s mouth with his. “I.. like you trying to help me with my problems.” He confessed when he came up for air. Shifting on the surgeons’ lap, he could feel Harry’s cock starting to plump up around his hand as he started pumping it.

Harry gave in with little fight, head falling back to smack against the glass mirror. He brought his own hand around the front of Louis’ body, brain hissing at him that this was a bad idea but when did he ever have good ideas? Tugging the boys shirt up and over his head, Harry trailed kisses along his chest, hand pumping Louis’ growing length.

Suddenly he was pushing to stand up, hands moving to grab handfuls of Louis’ plump ass. Setting him on the counter, Harry dropped to his knees on the floor and silenced Louis with a chaste kiss when he began to question what he was doing. “I’ve already had my release for the time being, it’s your turn,” he explained in a rough voice, hand shoving in Louis’ pants to pull out his hardened cock.

The tip was swollen and red, precum collecting in the slit that Harry happily leaned down to lap up. With one last smirk up to Louis, Harry shifted to get a little more comfortable before he wicked just the tip in, tongue swirling before he bobbed down and pulled back up, cheeks hollowed to not only create a suction but to also have the pressure added to Louis’ cock.  _Fucking pornstar. He’s going to know this isn’t your first time time sucking a dick._

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut at the sinful feeling of Harry’s warm mouth on his cock. He reached forward to lace fingers through Harry’s long hair, not pulling, but also not leaving any slack. “Fuck.. Haz…” His hips wanted to jerk up into the mouth, but he kept himself still as soft whimpers came out.

“We.. can both release..” Louis insisted, but lost his train of thought when Harry took him down deep. He was naive enough to think Doms never performed blowjokibs, so was Harry a sub before? He growled lowly then jumped when the knob rattled, slapping a hand over his mouth. He'd almost forgotten where they were.

The faucet was digging into his back, but Louis couldn't care. He was on cloud nine, his Dom had the best mouth ever. “Fuck.. why.. your mouth is magical…” It sounded better in his head.

Baring his teeth to lightly scrape them down the subs length, Harry took all of him down his throat, muscles constricting and spasming as he pushed his limits. Nose buried in prickly pubes that smelt like vanilla and tickled his nose, Harry pulled back up as he brought his hand up to fondle his balls.

The sound of the doorknob rattling didn’t make him stop his efforts to make his sub cum. Ignoring it completely, Harry snorted at Louis’ comment and let his eyes flicker open to glance up at him, cherry red lips swollen and wrapped around his thick cock. Winking at him through watery eyes, Harry gave his balls a firm squeeze and let his tongue dance over the slit, teasing it but not pushing into it to collect the steady stream of bitter precum.

He was usually never one who performed Blow jobs anymore. He had got quite familiar and used to them during his colleges years, because nobody cared about titles then, but then he met Shirley and didn’t have any dick to suck. After Shirley took the cowards way out, he got back into the groove for a little minute there, then he remembered he was a bloody dom and stopped giving, only taking.  _Why start again now then, huh? Does Louis tickle your fancy? Admit it._  But he never would.

Slight cursing escaped Louis’ throat as he kept hand clamped over his mouth. Never would he complain about Harry ever again - ok, tonight. He didn't want to thrust into the dom’s mouth, even if he couldn't speak at the moment. Louis ran fingers through Harry’s silky curls as he leaned over.

“Haz.. fuck.. shit..” A foot was kicked out when the familiar coiling in his stomach started. Louis shoved his hand into a fist and bit down hard. His free hand was still tangled in curls, as he felt himself starting to cum. “Har… I’m fuck…”

Riding him through his orgasm, Harry continued bobbing, his other hand squeezing and playing with his balls to help milk them. Hot semen pooled in his mouth, and with a shudder he swallowed it, not one drop escaping past the seam of his lips though it tried.

When he was sure the orgasm had subsided by now, Harry pulled off of Louis’ limp dick and carefully tucked it back into his boxers, then slowly zipped up his pants and gave a light tap on his cloth covered crotch. “Never say I’m selfish,” he said, voice beyond raspy as he stripped from his damp boxers and pulled on his clothes, deciding going commando was better than suffering a rash from his boxers chafing against his legs.

Stuffing his underwear in his mum’s laundry basket, Harry turned around and laughed when he seen Louis was still limp, eyes half closed and mouth hanging open. Pecking the corner of his mouth, Harry opened the door and left, smirking when Anne looked in the bathroom over his shoulder and seen Louis completely jellified on her counter. “Guess he didn’t need a nap,” he said, licking his swollen lips before he pushed past her and went back into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Remaining like that for another second, Louis jumped when instead of Harry standing there it was Anne. Turning bright red, he shoved past the woman to run for the living room, but he was grabbed by a random hand. Harry’s great nan had a big smile on her sloppily lipsticked face as she dirtily looked Louis over. Shuddering, he felt he needed a shower, but kept smile plastered on his face. “Oh you look like my long dead husband in his younger years! Are you my grandson? What’s his name..Jerry? The gynecologist?” The fuck? Louis mind screamed when he felt bony hand on.his ass.

“Er…oh darn, I need a drink, be right back!” He took off for the kitchen, ducking into Harry’s arms when he saw his Dom. “Your gran just felt me up after asking if I was Jerry, her grandson, the gynecologist…

Finding a dusty bottle of fireball cinnamon whiskey stuffed in one of his mum’s cupboards, Harry grabbed it and watered it down a bit with some apple soda. He had almost made Louis one, but then haunting pictures of babies popped in his head and he quickly shoved the bottle back in his place.

Sipping the burning liquid, some spilled down his chin when Louis bumped into him. “Do you secretly like looking at vaginas?” He asked, amused as he wiped the liquid off his chin with the back of his hand. He should have warned Louis they were handsy people. Poor Jax almost copped a feel when Ida, his great nan, filled him up to see if he properly equipped to please her granddaughter and one day give her grandkids. He’s learned, though, and now wears a protective cup so if by chance she sneaks up on him, she’ll be feeling the wrong kind of hardness.

“Ew.”Louis said to the vagina comment. It was a reason he had refused to become a gynecologist or a nurse on that floor. Shuddering, he sniffed, smelling cinnamon and kissed Harry’s lips, tasting the flavor on them. “Yucky, whiskey.”

A can of soda was grabbed for himself, poured into a glass as Louis had a phobia about drinking from the can. “Don't get too drunk or I'll have to stop every five minutes for you to puke. ”

Taking another large drink, Harry clanked cups with Flora when she walked in and threw an arm over her shoulders. “Auntie Flower taught me how to drink! Us Styles’ know how to handle our liquor,” remembering the first sip of vodka he had on Christmas Eve when he was twelve, Harry grinned down at the shorter woman.

She was a little over five feet tall, and she was stalky with powder white hair and electric blue eyes. Many people misunderstood her, but Harry understood her more than he did himself. She was a sub, who had lost her dom sixteen years after they had married. She was madly in love with the man, and was crushed when he had died. Harry vaguely remembered his uncle Ron, but he did have spurts of images and memories of how happy he had made her. She was a sweet woman, who just enjoyed her adult juice a little too much.

“Damn right! I had this boy downing a 20oz bottle of whiskey before he grew hair on his balls!” Clanking their cups together again, she threw her head back and easily swallowed the remainder of her Tequila with one swallow. “By his sixteenth birthday, he could drink twice that and still be able to walk a straight line and sing his abcs backwards.” Not at all ashamed of what she was admitting, she pecked her nephew on the cheek and excused herself to go refill her cup. Harry was her favorite nephew, and everybody knew that. There was no competition, and it's been that way since the chunky little boy waddled over to her on two unsteady legs and called her ‘flower.’ The nickname has stuck ever since.

The sight of happy people around was making Louis miss his own family when they actually got along. Times were great back then, he had cousins to play with, grandmothers who spoiled the kids with little toys or treats, and no fighting or abuse. Louis winced remembering the first Thanksgiving with his mom’s overly friendly boyfriend. Louis had screamed bloody murder when Kyle touched him, bringing the whole family running and Kyle making up an excuse. Louis paid for that, Kyle broke a couple ribs, his wrist, and a split lip.

“God, I want to drink.” Not whiskey though, his drink of choice was vodka. He downed the cup of soda then set it on the table. Licking over lips then pushed off to find something else to drink. He was getting slightly depressed from this happy family shit. Stupid holidays.

Harry, not hearing what Louis had said or noticing how off he looked, was drug away by a few of his cousins and Jax, the man who had been a ghost today. “Ida find you yet?” He asked the man when he was pushed to sit down on the couch and some dumbass thanksgiving movie was turned on, smirk hidden behind his cup.

Flora had noticed it, though. People overlooked her and didn't think much of the crazy alcoholic, but she noticed a lot of things; seen a lot of things because nobody ever seen her. “What's wrong, Bambi?” She asked, pointing him towards the fridge, which was where the canned sodas were.

Not knowing the older woman had heard his whining, Louis went to the fridge and grabbed a root beer. “I dunno.. life?” Louis figured he needed to find ways to amuse himself, Harry was apparently the family darling. Pouring the soda into a glass and adding more ice cubes, he took a big gulp, leaving behind a foamy mustache.

“If I were to disappear for awhile…” Louis began, a sly smile starting on Flora’s lips. Pulling the smaller man close, she gave him a hug, Louis welcoming the overly floral scent mixed with baby powder. “There’s a park down the street. Go swing for a bit and I'll distract the boy.”

Louis perked up, giving the older lady a hug then went to fetch his jacket. “Thanks Aunt Flora.” Draining his glass, he headed for the front entry way to grab his coat, when he heard Flora yell Bambi again. Was that his nickname now?

Easily catching up with Louis, she turned so her back was to the living room. “That boy in there has a good head on his shoulders. He's just lost right now. Give him some time. He's got a real big heart, it just takes him a while before he let's anyone see it. Don't give up on him, and I promise you he won't give up on you, even if it does get hard," turning, she glanced back at her nephew chatting with Jax and smiled. "He won't always say what he's feeling, either. He's as honest as they come, but he will never admit something if he feels pressured or that it isn't important."  
  
Sighing softly, she blinked back the tears that threatened to escape and laughed off her emotions before she took a drink from her cup. "He's been hurt before Bambi. If you hurt him, even if I do like you, I promise you I'll make you regret ever opening up that boys heart," going from sweet to stern, Flora poked Louis square in the chest, eyes locked. "You're family now, and family looks out for family. I'll give him the same speech. Now go on, have some you time. With Anne's damn schedules, we won't be eating for a while longer,"  _now it's Harry time._ When the hell did she become the middleman?

Awkward. Louis gave a nod and slipped on the coat, zipping it up. He made sure his phone was in a pocket and quietly slipped out. Did that count as running away? He really would rather not be punished on a holiday. Running outside, he didn't stop until the park was in view. Channeling his inner child, Louis went up the ladder to the slide, surprised he actually fit and slid down, the cold metal seeping through the back of his jeans.

Eventually ending up in a swing, Louis was more tired than he originally thought as he nodded off swinging lightly. He jerked awake when a brisk wind blew through, making Louis’ teeth chatter. A loud clap of thunder made the sub jump and he took off from the swing toward Anne’s house when the sky opened and a downpour started. Great. He didn't have any other clothes with!

Hurrying, he was on the step and just inside the door, peeling off the coat then rushing to the bathroom. Flicking the heater on, he perched on the toilet to try to dry himself.

Enduring nearly an hour of people playing tug-a-war with him, Harry was just walking from the living room after being talked into looking at a gross bump on his Nan’s leg, which was just a infected spider bite, when he was drug into the guest room and the door was slammed shut just as he heard the front door slamming open. Shocked, he stumbled back a few inches and bumped his hip into the corner of the dresser. “What the hel..” He began to ask, until he seen Flora standing with her back against the wall and her arms folded over her chest, a motherly scowl twisting her face.

“Do you know where your sub is?” She asked him, and from where he was standing he could smell her breath that reeked of alcohol, but her stance never once wavered nor did her gaze. Shaking his head, and internally cursing himself for getting lost in the sea of family and not keeping an eye on Louis, Harry moved towards the door but stopped when she raised her hand. “I sent him to the park, and before you get your pissy Dom pants on, know you don't scare me. He was overwhelmed and needed a break. You were too busy with everyone else to even notice.”

Scoffing, Harry went to run a hand through his hair only to remember his niece had done two french braids on either side of his head. “I wasn't too busy,” he weakly argued, sounding about as unconvincing as Flora did when she claimed she wasn't drunk. Huffing, he stuffed his thumbs into his pockets and raised both shoulders in a small shrug. “Fine, I didn't notice he left. Can I go now? Or are you not done informing me of how shitty a Dom I am?”

“I am not here to do anything like that. You need to quit being such a stubborn mule and pull your head out of your ass.  _Hello,_ he has the wrong parts. He isn't Shirley, so stop acting like he is. That boy has problems, and so do you. You both need to stop beating around the damn bush and just get them all out there in the open and stop treating him like he isn't, in fact, carrying your damn baby,” heated and on a roll, Flora lifted her crooked finger up to silence him when he went to speak, eyebrow cocked in a way that reminded Harry a lot of himself. “You've been hurt, babe, I know. I've been hurt too, and look what happened to me. I'm a fifty year old woman who has alcohol for blood. Don't follow after my lead. Let him be all that Shirley wasn't. You keep yourself stuck on the idea of having a life with that woman, but you would have been miserable. Everything you wanted from her, but never received, is exactly what Bambi is offering you. He isn't going to leave. Just accept it and let Shirley go. She's only a memory now, a lost hope,”

Louis wasn't getting any warmer. The clothes were taking forever to dry off, sticking to his skin. Groaning, he shut off the light and heat then exited the bathroom noticing that the bedroom door next to it was now closed. Weird. Maybe one of the kids was having a nap.

Pushing his way into the crowd, Louis had dried his hair the best he could with a towel so it was now a fluffy mess on his head. He coughed slightly as he wandered into the kitchen. He was aimlessly moving around, hoping to warm up and to see Harry. Louis missed the Dom when he didn't see him. Ugh, he didn't want to turn into one of  _those_ people that clung annoyingly to their significant others. He quite liked the road they were on, it was one step closer to falling in love, which Louis had to admit sounded nice.

Turning to avoid a chair, Louis walked to the hallway leading to the bathroom and noticed Harry coming his way. Face lit up and he walked over to throw arms around him, “Hi. Where have you been?”

Stalking out of the room without saying another thing to Flora, Harry made his way towards the kitchen so he could go and sit outback, only to have Louis step in front of him and wrap two wet arms around his waist. “I could ask you the same thing,” he mumbled just loud enough for Louis to hear before he shook him off and side stepped him. He was a little beyond crotchety after his conversation with Flora, but for reasons he didn't want to admit.

He wasn't still in love with Shirley, and he definitely wasn't pining after her still. But could that be the problem in their relationship? Was he expecting Louis to be someone he wasn't? Was he really wrongfully projecting all of his fears from his previous relationship on theirs, which is what was making it fail? It explained his reasons for not wanting Louis to run. It was from the repressed fear that, like Shirley, he would run and never return.  _Fuck emotions. Let's just shred my heart in blender and get this all out of the way? Save us all the trouble?_

Fighting the look of hurt in his eyes, Louis shoved himself back. Nope, wasn't the same Harry from earlier. He gave Harry a look then saw Flora walking past them with. hairy eyeball. Looking at Harry then at her, he gave a shrug. His hand patted pockets, coming up empty for his phone as he walked off to find it. It wasn't rude, he told himself. Harry was acting weird again.

“Louis! Try the stuffing and tell me what you think?” Anne came swooping from the kitchen with a spoonful of something. He made a face and shook head, “Allergic to the spices in it…” Louis headed for the refreshment table, happy to see someone had put out coffee, hot chocolate, and apple cider. He gladly picked up some cider, taking a drink.

Harry opened the back door just as a smaller body interjected and shoved a spoon in his mouth. Eww, stuffing. Chewing it anyway, he gave his mum some lame compliment and went outside to get some air. He hated stuffing. It was soggy bread that gagged him every time. Spitting the clump on food out as soon as he was in the clear, he walked around the side of the house to sit on the patio, blocked from the rain as he kept close to the wall, underneath the small roof.

From here, he could see the window to the room he always slept in when coming inover. He had wished this was their house when growing up, because there was a clear exit. The window had a large Sill, so it was big enough he could climb out on it and drop down to the patio roof, making a foolproof escape. His room in the other house was three stories up with literally no way for him to escape through the window.

Leaning back in the old patio swing, Harry watched as the steady fat drops of rain fell from the darkened sky, turning the cement into an ugly dark grey color. “Why did I agree to come here?” He asked himself for the thirteenth time that day. He was getting a headache, and a number of injuries, from all the fights he's been in.  _Ah, got to love having an opinionated family._

Apparently according to Anne, food allergies were all in a person's head. Cornering Louis, she managed to shove some into his mouth and went flouncing back to the kitchen. “Seriously?” Louis ran for the sliding glass door and once outside, spat the lump of food onto the grass then cleared his throat. “Stubborn freaking lady!”

Eyeing the pool and the steam still coming out of it, Louis pulled his damp clothes off and wandered to the edge. Dipping a toe in, then sliding down the ladder to sink into the warm water, Louis felt like he was being enveloped by a huge blanket. Maybe he'd hide in the pool until it was time for them to leave.

Relaxing back against the sides, Louis was almost asleep again when he heard a voice. Ducking down, he peered to where he heard it, seeing Harry sitting there. “Oh shit..” Louis tried to slide down farther. Had Harry seen him come out?

Turning when he heard the door open, Harry sunk lower in his seat and hoped nobody would look over and see him. When he seen it was Louis, he sighed and prayed that the boy had enough brain cells to know he wasn't supposed to get in hot tubs while pregnant. Cursing loudly, he stood up and walked from underneath the protective shield of the roof, instantly becoming soaked from the rain.  _His sub was an absolute idiot._

“Quit hiding, idiot. I seen you,” he growled, stopping to crouch next to the pool, hands gripping the edge as he leaned over it slightly to look down at Louis. “Do you feel as if you are untouched by all the medical problems that can happen to you, while you're pregnant, by getting in a hot tub? It raises your temperature to a dangerous level for you and the fetus. As a nurse I expect you to know this. Don't sit in there for longer than ten minutes,”

Nag, nag, nag! Louis tilted head up to stare at his Dom. Slowly, he stood up like he was going to get out, instead he reached up and grabbed Harry’s arm to tug him in. “Shut up with your medical talk and kiss me you asshole.” Pushing Harry down, he climbed on his lap to kiss him hard, hand going to cup his cheek. “And I’m aware of the effects of the hot tub.” Looking around, he saw the dial and started to turn down the heat.

When it was comfortable enough for both. Louis laid head on Harry’s shoulder, fighting the urge to grind down against him. Their fun time driving over here and time in the bathroom didn't sate Louis enough. “Mmm.. am I still driving us home?”

Clothes already being wet from the rain, Harry let Louis pull him in, warmth enclosing him and chasing away the chill from the rain water. He had barely enough time to pop his head out of water before Louis’ mouth was attacking his. Scooting back to sit on one of the stairs, he pulled him along and situated him so he was straddling his lap. Head now resting on his shoulder, Harry chose not to pay attention to the uncomfortable scratch of Louis’ wet hair against his neck.

“If you'd like,” he said, shrugging softly. He was still in a pissy mood, but for reasons that didn't involve Louis exactly. They were about him, but he didn't cause the older mans mood to dwindle down to nothing more than a shadowy grey sky with lightning striking through it. Electric blue and white shooting through his green orbs. “We need to talk when we get home, apparently,”

Louis grinned slightly, turning head to kiss Harry’s neck. “I do. You drove up here, I'll drive home so you can get some rest.” Hips didn't listen as they ground against Harry, Louis still had several months to look forward to with being pregnant and the horniness not subsiding. He hoped Harry wouldn't get sick of him. “Can.. I ride you?”

Tensing up at the we gotta talk comment, he gave a nod. “Sounds like.. am i in trouble?” Louis’ head jerked up and he started to slide off Harry’s lap, “I'm sorry for running off to the park, Flora told me to!”

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing, Harry shook his head and let his hands fall limp in the pool, only to have them float to the surface. “No, you aren't in trouble. We just need to talk,” he said, clearing his throat. He was hoping to avoid the whole sex thing as long as he could here, because he still didn't think that sex was the answer to everything, he sighed softly and opened his mouth to tell Louis he couldn't ride him here, but maybe another time, when the back door opened.

“Get yer arses out of the pool and come eat. You're both going to get sick. Anne! Your child is swimming in the rain!” Ida, scowling at the two before she closed the glass door, disappeared with her dress hiked up and a corner stuck in her underwear, which were a horrible shade of brown. He was hoping that was the original color.

Peering over Harry’s shoulder at Ida, he gave a hiss. “I don't like that woman. Plus, your mom tried to kill me earlier, fed me stuffing even after I told her I was allergic.” He didn't want to get off Harry’s lap, it was comfortable. Ida and Anne were both standing at the door to watch the two, obviously making sure they were going to get out. Were they two?

“Did she not feel a breeze or is she dense?” Louis hadn't wanted to put down anyone in his new family, but Nana Ida was a bitch. She barely acknowledged him and seemed to judge Harry. Wrapping arms tighter around his Dom, he tilted head back to kiss his chin. “I think my favorite relative is Flora.”

“You and me both,” Harry mumbled, easily moving Louis’ weightless body off of him before he stood up, shirt sticking to his body, and reluctantly climbed out. “And shut it. You have no food allergies,” offering a hand to Louis, Harry pulled him out of the pool and turned to bow to the group of people now watching them.

He didn't know what it was, maybe the lack of fear that he would get caught being soft by someone he didn't want catching them, but he took Louis’ hand in his own and began to tug him towards the house. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry shook the hand he had to get the boys attention when he seen he was trying to ring out his clothes. “No, stop. We'll give them what they want and eat dinner, even if we are sopping wet.”  _He'll give his mum a heart attack before the turkey is even carved._

“I do too!” OK. He didn't, he was just extremely picky and hated all vegetables. When Harry bowed, Louis got a look on his face and brought hand back to slap him hard on the ass, then freely groped it. “Damn you got a nice little ass.”

Louis stared for a second, feeling slightly sorry for the carpets in the house, but if that's how Harry wanted to play this, Louis would gladly follow behind. “Is your mom a health food junkie like you? I'm not touching a tomato.” He walked after Harry into the house to where the table was set out. It was a long table for the adults with a little one off to the side for the kids, and he wasn't surprised there was a television tuned to a football match. Waiting until Harry sat, Louis took the one next to him then was pleasantly surprised when Flora took Harry's other side. The smile short lived when Ida sat next to Louis.

“So, we need to pray Anne. Give thanks for this meal.” Ida said loudly. Louis side-eyed Harry’s Nana then looked at his Dom. “Nobody said shit about praying..”

Shooting Louis a pointed look and lightly swatting his leg under the table, Harry shook his head softly and jerked it towards Leah, who sat across the table from them. “Don't get her started. She'll talk your head off about god and nobody wants that,” he hissed, eyes immediately darting to the trays of food that began to get carried on. Mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet potatoes, a platter with deviled eggs, one with cheese sticks and olives, pickle roll ups, rolls, home-made noodles and gravy, and a few others he didn't care for, followed by a large silver platter with a huge turkey sitting on it, looking golden and beautiful.

Stomach rumbling, Harry had to clench his hands into fists to keep himself from touching anything, because then he'd really set of Leah. Damn, he was starving. When was the last time he ate actual food? He really hasn't been one who's enjoyed food lately, so he scarcely eats, but something about home cooked food from his mum had his appetite spiking.  _Anorexia is a horrible disease, Harold. Use that great big brain of yours and diagnose yourself already._

“Motherfuck..” Louis cursed under his breath when Leah perked up at the word prayer. Ordering everyone to hold hands, he sighed, giving Harry his right and Nan his left. Wincing when the older woman squeezed his hand, her pink nails digging into the soft flesh of his hand. He wondered what Harry would do if he pulled his hand from Ida and knocked her chair over. Muttering more curses under his breath, “Stupid fucking nails..”

Not caring anymore if Harry could hear him muttering, Louis squirmed in his chair and when the amen was said, yanked his hand back to examine it. “Bitch drew blood.” He shook head at the vegetable platter being held to him, taking only potatoes, turkey, a roll and some pickle rollups.

Not even paying attention to what was said during the prayer, because he was listening to Louis bitch under his breath, Harry didn't even hear everyone say amen until hands were pulled from his. “Respect, Louis. She is your elder, and also my grandmother.” He hissed in his ear, only saying something for the fear someone else heard him. He was a dom, even if he was only surrounded by family.

Grabbing some turkey, a roll, some potatoes, noodles, pickle roll ups and a few other random things until his plate was full, Harry began to eat, completely skipping over the vegetables he had got. He wasn't in the mood for anything healthy right now. He wanted to proudly gain twenty pounds on nothing but unhealthy ass food and soda.

“Not caring at the moment, she scratched me like a fucking cat.” Louis held up his hand to show the half moon marks in his skin. Frowning, he popped a piece of turkey into his mouth then took a sip of his soda. He narrowed eyes at Leah when he saw the woman was staring at him.

Louis wanted to get up to grab his phone from his coat pocket, he chewed on his lip and did it anyway. Hurrying to the coat rack, he palmed the device then walked back to the table. Sitting back down, he crossed legs to set his phone down and swiped at the screen to check the messages. Giggling at the group text, he one finger typed a bitchy rant about Harry’s mom and nan.

Biting his tongue, and mind drifting back to the spectacular punishment he had came up with those many days ago, Harry grinned. He didn't have to make a scene here, or even let on to the fact that Louis was indeed in trouble. He'd wait until they got home, where Louis couldn't run and have it be marked off as he just needed some fresh air.

“Are you guys wet? Harry! You're getting the floor wet! Do you know what happens to hardwood flooring when it's wet? It warps! Get your arse upstairs and change!” Anne shrieked, face red and eyes bugging. Harry looked right up at her and scooped a fork full of warm mashed potatoes up into his mouth, never blinking. He wasn't fazed at all. He became immune to her voice after listening to her yell all those years.

“I don't have any clothes here,” he said and shrugged, returning to his food. It was highly uncomfortable having his wet clothes chafe against his skin, but his mum didn't need to know that. Besides, he really didn't have a change of clothes here. He had a Jean jacket and some sweatpants in his trunk, but once again, he wasn’t telling her anything. He’d rather be a stubborn, defiant asshole then bow down to his mother just because she was on some sort of power trip. And yes, he respected her. He just didn’t listen sometimes.

Shivering when a cool drop flicked down the back of his head to inside his shirt. He glanced at Harry then up at his mom who seemed to be channeling a banshee at the moment. He shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth and some roll to the point his cheeks puffed out. It was rude, but it was keeping him from giggling at what was going on.

He swallowed then looked down at his phone again when it vibrated. Pushing the message open then glancing at Harry. A small smile crossed his face. Anne glared at both of them and pointed upstairs. “We both know you leave clothes here every time you visit. Now get up there!”

Louis wasn't going to move unless Harry did. He tried to slide down the chair, not liking the unwelcome attention. He grabbed a pickle roll and crunched down on it.

Dropping his fork on his plate, which clattered and fell to the hardwood floor, making the small puddle splash up and lap at his already soaked jeans, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. “You wanted me to come in eat, so I did. I’m not changing. These clothes are fine, thank you.”

Gasping, Ida leaned forward and practically spit her mouthful of sweet potatoes on Harry and Louis both. “Is this the kind of example you want to set for those kids? They’ll latch on to everything you do and start disrespecting their mothers too!” She yelled, the wrinkles surrounding her eyes lifting so she could glare at Harry fully with her beady bug eyes. The funny thing is, the kids weren’t even paying attention until just now.

Not giving in, but also tired of being yelled at, Harry pushed up from his seat and told Louis to stay before he went upstairs in Gemma’s room and grabbed a flattering pair of pajama booty shorts and a pink tank top. Changing into them, and leaving his wet clothes on the floor, Harry grabbed Louis a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose fitting over shirt.

“Happy?” He asked when he walked back into the dining room, grinning like an evil little shit. He made sure to sway his hips a bit, the shorts doing very poorly to cover everything, but they were doing their job at keeping his junk from popping out.  _Oh, he lived for this. He didn’t see it as disrespecting them, just as him having a little fun that would end with one of his grandmothers crying because he was, indeed, their grandchild._ What a failure he was.

Slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, he silently watched his Dom act like a huge brat. He watched Anne and Ida out the corner of his eye for their reaction. His future mother in law was turning a nice shade of red. God, this was great.

Unable to keep quiet, Louis wiped at his face, feeling flicks of food hitting it. Yuck! He scooped potatoes up with his spoon then launched it at Ida. She wanted to share her food, he could too. Glancing at the kids’ table, none were looking their way, busily chattering about something passionate as the storyteller was flailing wildly.

“Oh my fucking god.” Louis brought his phone up to take a picture of his Dom in what he hoped were his sister’s clothes. His blue eyes kept travelling to Harry’s crotch, the thin material leaving nothing to the imagination. Anne gave a loud shriek and shook head, “Go back upstairs and change into your clothes! There are children present, Harry Edward!”

Handing the clothes to Louis, Harry plopped down in his seat and resumed eating, gravy dripping down his chin. “No. You just made me change,” swiping the mess away, Harry wiped the back of his hand on the napkin he was provided and took a sip of the sugary, carbonated soda that burned his nostrils and tickled his throat. “I am completely covered up. All that is showing are my legs, arms and shoulders.” Refraining from make a comment about her being one of  _those_ principals who sends a girl home because her shirt shows her shoulders, Harry shoved a carrot stick in his mouth and began to chew unintentionally loud.

Grabbing Louis’ hand when Ida began to squeal as warm potatoes stuck to her once half a million dollars face, he growled low in his throat. “Apologize. Now. You do not get to be rude and flick your food at her, even if she has been rude and has improper table manners,” he said in a low voice so only Louis could hear, chaos breaking out around them at how crude Harry was being, and how childish Louis was.  _Whelp, so much for this being a simple family get together. As if those have ever existed._

Anne glared at her son, “Not into something of your sister’s, even if she hasn't worn it since she lived here.” When Harry refused to go back up and change again, Anne scoffed and sat down. Stabbing a piece of turkey, she put the fork to her mouth then chased it with a drink of wine.

Narrowed eyes at Anne and Ida, Louis almost wanted to laugh at Harry. Him? Apologize? He turned to look at his Dom then at Ida. “Sorry,” Louis mumbled. He got up to go change his clothes, shooting the two women dirty looks. Locking himself in the bathroom, Louis pulled out the cigarette he'd been hiding away. Opening the windows, he lit it then blew smoke out. God, he would be in trouble if Harry smelt this on him. After a few more drags, he tossed the smoke out then put on the warmer and dry clothes. Obviously they were Harry’s as the shirt sleeves hid his arms and the pants being tied as tight as he could without squishing the tiny bump.

Hurrying back to the table, he slid in next to Harry and sat there. His appetite was gone.

Finishing his plate of food while Louis was in the bathroom, Harry pushed it away then leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. “Think of me as you will, but none of you are to speak or act around Louis as you have been. I know of my behavior, but that does not change the fact that he is my sub. Anymore comments, or glares, or even food spit on him, and I will cut you all out without a second thought. Understood?”

Nobody had time to respond, because Louis was setting down just as Harry’s words had a chance to sink in. Swallowing thickly, and missing the heavy stench of cigarette smoke because the food overpowered it, Harry drained his cup and refilled it with some wine Flora offered him from the box in her bag that was tucked safely under the table. It was cheap, and bitter, but it’d do the job.

He noticed how his clothes drowned Louis, but felt it was better to have extra clothing than too little. He’d need to change before he left, but without letting his mother know she’d won.  _Ah, his clothes in the trunk._

The catnap at the park did nothing for him. He yawned widely, showing white teeth then rubbed at his eyes. Looking at Harry, he decided to scoot closer and lean head on his shoulder. Right before he shut his eyes, he was pretty sure Anne had shot him a dirty look and Ida was still fussing over getting the potatoes off her face. He should have felt bad for nailing an old lady with food, but she was an annoying little thing.

Opening eyes again, he gave a sigh and sat up straight to refill his cup with more soda, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon enough. “Are we leaving soon?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as his slim fingers went to loop his. He felt rude for asking, but felt like he'd had enough of this family for a year.

Not responding, Harry chose to sit through the rest of dinner. His foot was bouncing under the table, heel splashing every time it came down on the puddle of water nobody had mopped up. He kept on glancing around at all of the faces, curiously watching as their expressions changed along with the topics they were discussing. Irritation, happiness, sadness, embarrassment. Nobody paid attention to him any more, and he was thankful for that. His family was a piece of work, and while he loved them, he could only take small doses. It’s been that way since he was only a child, hints as to why the other council members had practically raised him. He found joy in things his family never thought twice about, and enjoyed the much simpler things in life.

When it was announced that dessert would be served, Harry excused himself from the table and followed his mum into the kitchen with both his and Louis’ dishes. “I think we’re going to leave now. It’s already four thirty, and the drive is almost three hours long.” He said as he set the dishes on the counter, eyes drifting to the glass doors so he didn’t have to look at his mum. “It’ll be getting dark soon, anyway. And Louis’ driving. He can’t drive worth shit in the daylight. God knows if we’ll make it home tonight on one piece,”

Setting her armful of dishes next to Harry’s to be dealt with later, Anne spun to open the fridge to hide herself as her son spoke. She hadn’t expected him to stay this long, but still, with a pain in her heart only a mother could ever understand when faced with telling their child goodbye, she found herself turning to face him with two containers of whip cream in her hands. “Stay? Just for dessert. I promise we will behave,” a hopefulness filled her voice, but was squashed in an instant when decided green eyes flickered to meet hers before they moved away again.

“I really shouldn’t. I have an early shift tomorrow,” a lame excuse only Harry could ever come up with, he scratched the back of his neck and winced as his ring caught a little curl at the nap of his neck. He didn’t enjoy making his mother appear as if she had just been told her favorite Gilmore girls character had passed, but he couldn’t stay. Today has been long enough. No sense in dragging it out when the end will always be the same.

“I understand,” sighing, noise tinted with a small twinge of hurt and disappointment, she fished in the fridge for a chocolate pie and another container of whipped cream. “Take one, please? Me and Gemma spent all day yesterday making the crusts from scratch.”

A panicked look came over Louis’ face when Harry got up and walked away. Gulping, he turned to stare at Ida who was staring back with a look of venom. Thankfully, Flora caught the look. “Ida, who are you kidding with that? Leave Louis alone. I actually like him!” Ida mumbled something, Louis only catching the name Shirley. A familiar name he's heard several times from Harry’s mouth, who was this mysterious person? Opening mouth to say something, Gemma’s husband caught his eye and shook his head. “Not our story to tell, ask Harry.”

Ok fine. Louis rose from the table for the last time to head to the bathroom. It still reeked slightly of cigarette smoke, but someone tried covering it with an apple cinnamon room spray. Gagging, Louis did his business then rushed out. That scent was high up on his list of smells he hated, he could tolerate the smell of shit and body odor over it.

Looking down at his phone, he headed for the kitchen, catching some of Harry and Anne's conversation. Standing still, he tried to eavesdrop without looking like he was. When he heard someone approaching, he gave a small shriek and side stepped to pretend he was admiring the pictures on the table.

Harry eyed the pie and whipped cream offered to him, but didn’t move to accept them. “Things have been said and done today, mum, that I don’t think I’ll ever forget. Regardless, I do want you to respect my decision to keep mine and Louis’ relationship and private life separate and to ourselves. I make my own decisions, as does Louis, and he knows of the reasons I do not like his little space. You guys should have thought before speaking,”

He stepped forward a few tiny steps and took the things offered to him, only to set them on the counter and pull Anne into a hug. He had to bend down, nose buried in her lilac scented hair. Warmth and familiarity swamped him with emotions he didn’t know still existed as her arms tightened around him, almost as if acting like the glue holding him together after this long day, the hug only lasting until he could fix himself later. “I love you, and I promise I am not leaving because of you. We’ll be back for Christmas.” He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent one last time, planning on slowly exhaling it as he drove home so he could have that reminder of her on what he was assuming was going to be one scary ass car ride.

A bit nervous because he'd never driven Harry’s car, Louis was trying not to freak out when Flora came cruising up, slapping the sub on the behind. “Whatcha doing, kid? Waiting for Harry?” Obviously, Louis thought as he gave Harry’s auntie a smile. Flora took it upon herself to march into the kitchen, sighing loudly at Anne and Harry’s Hallmark moment.

“You'll see each other again, you act like one of you are going to the electric chair.” Flora poked her nephew with a long and purple painted fingernail. “Your handsome boy is waiting for his handsome Dom to come out. Don't keep him waiting, Dimples.” Flora pulled Harry into a hug, the woman had a permanent scent to her and a slight slur. “You're such a good boy. I love you, Harry.” Flora leaned up to kiss his cheek then gave him a hard push to the door.

Stumbling, Harry turned back around to grab his pie and whipped cream, playfully scowling at his Aunt. “I expect to see you at Christmas.” He said, wiping off his cheek smeared with whatever colored lipstick Flora was wearing, if it was even lipstick, before he bid everyone a goodbye and walked out the door with Louis. “Don’t even eye the whipped cream, Tomlinson. It isn’t happening,” damn, it was cold outside. Wrapping his arm across his torso, Harry rubbed his other hand up and down his arm as he ran out to his car barefoot, his shoes and clothes still inside.

“Prude,” Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry then opened the driver’s side door to turn the key and get the heat on, his Dom had to be freezing. Using a hand to yank his pants back up, he re-tied the drawstring and gave a sigh, “Your clothes are comfortable, but huge, I might steal more..” Louis smirked, putting an arm up to roll the sleeves to his elbows then got into the driver’s seat. Setting his phone in the cup holder again, he chewed on his lower lip as he stared at the steering wheel then looked at Harry. “If I drive home with you wearing just that, I am not responsible for my actions..” Like a random pulling over. With Harry sitting down next to him, Louis could really see everything.

Shifting the car into reverse, he carefully backed out of the driveway and they were off, heading back home to London. Louis kept blue eyes steady on the road, completely ignoring Harry for the time being. He tapped fingers on the wheel to a tune he’d heard, singing along softly as he stopped for a red light and took the time to stretch. “So, your family . . they’re. . not worse than my family, but,” Louis brought a shoulder up in a shrug. He couldn’t explain the family he had just seen. An alcoholic auntie, bitchy nana, bipolar mother, and that old man who had sat in the corner and slept the entire time?

“Best part was the food fight, well mini food fight that you stopped. Can’t believe it.” Louis waved at someone who waved first. People were friendly in Birmingham.

Palming at his face, Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat, head tilted so the top was digging into the headrest and his Adam’s apple was protruding against his pale skin. “My family is a group of dysfunctional people who are assholes and are loud. But when they love you, they love you fully. They will protect you, no matter what you have done, and will never turn against you. They seem like bad people, but they just like to nitpick and throw their two cents worth into every conversation, and yes, they get involved in fights that have nothing to do with them. But they’re good,” he gave a meek shrug and waved off towards the dark sky, like that would explain all he couldn’t, that the gesture would bring to life the words that danced in his head but refused to come out of his mouth.

Neck cramping, he moved it so it was just resting on the headrest. He lulled it to the side so he was staring out the window, reflection visible if he forced his eyes to look past the raindrops and dark background. He loved rainy days. It was soothing, sitting there listening to as it pelted against the ground. His favorite, though, was when it hit an old tin roof. And the smell…. he just loved rain.

Sitting upright, Louis’ knuckles were white as he clenched the wheel. He was still nervous about driving the car, taking the turns very carefully and trying not to speed. When his phone rang, he jumped, refusing to take eyes off the road or hands off the wheel. “Well damn. I don't know what to say, they're in your face. Probably make a good sitcom.” He looked over his shoulder to make sure the lane was empty then switched to the next one and flicked the turn signal on. “I know a shortcut home.”


	13. Chapter 13

Surprisingly, Louis got them home in one piece. He drove up beside his own car and pulled the parking brake then got out, swinging keys on his finger. “Can I carry anything inside?” He grabbed his coat and walked around to put it on his Dom’s shoulders. He had to be freezing. “Your plants are dead or dying,” His phone rang again making Louis grab it from cupholder.

“Er.. gotta go boot up my computer.” Louis rushed off into the house and to the room he'd deemed as his “office”. It was mostly where he sat on his computer and played games with Liam and Zayn.

The coat sleeves were too short, so Harry just left it draped over his shoulders and grabbed all of his things out of the car before he went inside. The rain in London had ceased, only light trickles of rain splattering against the top of his head. He kicked the door shut and immediately went into the kitchen, nose and hands stinging as the warmth in the house cocooned them and began to return feeling to them.

He set the pie and whipped cream in the fridge, then retreated upstairs to his room. Throwing the jacket on the chair in the corner of the room, he stripped from the clothes and took a quick shower, figuring Louis was busy, then got dressed in some warm clothes. Laptop situated in his lap, he opened the google docs tab and clicked the doc labeled ‘Book for Idiots?’ Which was actually the book John had wanted him to write about diagnosis and the way a diagnosticians brain works, but he hasn't been very consistent lately.

It didn't take long for Louis to get bored. The game was more exciting yesterday. Closing the lid on his computer, he set it to the side. He had heard Harry go for a shower, and should probably do the same thing. Padding to their room, he got down on his knees to peer at Mimsy, pulling her out and kissing her furry head. Setting her on the bed beside Harry, he kissed the Dom on the cheek then went to shower.

Coming out completely naked, he leaned over to grab some underwater and slipped it on. He scratched at his chest then threw towel onto his hair to rub it dry as he walked to the bed and jumped on it to scoot up to Harry and lay head on his leg.

Fingers practically gliding over the keyboard, Harry tuned into the sound of the shower running and clicked out of drive tab to open a search engine, where he typed in Jay Tomlinson. After a little digging, he found the correct page for her. Johannah Tomlinson, 44, mother of two. There was a few articles about her husband, but Harry skipped over them and went to the ‘recently dated’ link just as the shower turned off. Cursing under his breath, he bookmarked the page then hurry and clicked out of it and returned to his previous tab.

“Your hair is going to leave a wet spot on my pants,” Harry complained, body stopping it's bouncing assault Louis had stirred up when he jumped on the bed. A hand was hooked beneath his leg, grabbing hold of his calf, and Harry had to shake off how odd the feeling was. Nobody has ever held his calf, and he wasn't sure of he liked it or not.

Rolling eyes, Louis turned head to lightly bite Harry on the leg. He let a hand move to the inside of his Dom’s thigh when he felt Mimsy crawling up his body then shoving whiskered face in his. Giggling, Louis squirmed and rolled, elbow accidentally getting Harry as he sat up to grab the cat. “Go to your bed.” Gently tossing her on the floor, laid head back on Harry.

“Whatcha doing?” He craned his neck to peek at the computer screen, crinkling nose when he saw it was the book Harry was writing. “Boring…” Even if his eyes skimmed the typed words and he was about to look back up at Harry when he caught sight of the other tab. “Ha. You're looking at porn, too, aren't you? Told ya we should have done it on your mom's counter.”

Tensing, and trying hard not to be a spaz and slam his computer closed, because that would really make him look guilty, Harry forced a chuckle and shrugged. “I’m not a pervert like you, Tomlinson,” he mumbled, clicking the big red X in the corner of his screen. His laptop took a second, but then all of the tabs were closing and he was brought to his home screen, which was a picture of him and Aspen. He managed to get back in her good graces when he took her a pint of icecream to the hospital. The little girl had a sweet tooth, much like Louis.

“Speaking of which,” he set the computer down on the floor next to the bed, then he was moving to straddle Louis, the boys arms pinned above his head. “I want to do something. It is considered a punishment for the most part, but it isn’t a painful punishment,” Harry said, then added under his breath, “not that you don’t deserve a painful one,”

Louis gave a laugh, “No? You just…” Don't. You two are getting along, let it go. “..nothing.” Squaring jaw, he looked away from the screen to stretch arms above his head, curling toes into the mattress.

His eyes got wide when Harry straddled him, hands in his Dom’s control. “The hell am I getting punished for?” Rolling eyes at Harry’s mumble, he gave a snicker, painful? Nothing scared Louis, except needles. “Ok fine.. show me.”

Grinning, Harry scrambled off the bed and threw Louis a glance over his shoulder. “Stay,” he said, then he disappeared into his closet and closed the door after him. Turning the light on, he opened the secret room and grabbed a few things, then closed it and walked back into the bedroom, leaving the closet door wide open.

“This is about trust. I can accept that you do not trust me fully, yet, but I need you to trust me enough to do this,” Harry said as he set the stuff on the bed, spreading it out but making sure it wasn't in Louis’ line of sight.

The command made Louis make a face, waiting for Harry to be out of reach, he gave a bark. He had to. His arms were getting tired being stretched above his head, so he settled them on his stomach for the time being. Squirming on the bed, he turned head to see if Harry was coming back yet then sighed. His phone was in the other room, he had nothing to do until Harry got back than to literally twiddle his thumbs.

Jumping when Harry’s voice was near, he jammed hands back up to where Harry had put them. “Pretty sure you don't trust me either.” Louis said softly. He tried to crane neck up to see what Harry had, but the man was doing a good job of hiding it. “Er.. what are you going to do?”

“None of your business,” Harry barked, shoulders squaring. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sort through his thoughts before he did anything irrational. The past weeks of anger and humiliation came resurfacing, and his fingers curled to dig into his palm instead of grabbing one of the instruments he had brought out.

It was a flexible kooboo cane made from rattan, and it was one of Harry's most recent purchases. Going back on his promise that this wasn't going to be painful, because honestly Louis needed to learn, Harry arranged the stuff and picked up a pair of light blue lacy panties, the backside completely gone leaving it open. “Go, change into these. Leave the rest of your clothes off. Hurry back,” he hummed, throwing them at Louis.

When the boy scampered into the bathroom, Harry had enough time to collect himself before he connected the first two set of handcuffs on the headboard, leaving the other ends resting on the pillows. Louis would never learn if he didn't have punishments that would stick with him. The last.. Session they had ended with an orgasm for Louis, so that would always be a pleasurable memory. But a sub needed to be controlled, or they'd run rampant.

This was a different Harry than earlier. He stared at him for a second before scrambling to change into the panties, not wanting to know how the Dom knew what size he wore. Louis did a full turn in the mirror, looking over his shoulder at the lack of back to the panties. He gulped then switched off the light to slowly walk back into the bedroom.

His eyes bugged out at the sight of the handcuffs, as he paused at the foot of the bed. Was he actually going to get fucked? Louis licked over dry lips and perfected himself on the end of the bed. “Where.. do you want me laying down again?”

Humming to keep himself calm, Harry grabbed the other set of handcuffs and connected them to the end of the bed. “In the middle,” he said, setting the ends on the bed. He didn't even glance at his sub, not wanting to change a glance at him and say fuck it with the whole dommy thing.

When Louis was where he wanted them, Harry first handcuffed his right arm, then leaned over him to do his left. Walking to the end of the bed, he grabbed Louis’ ankles and tugged him down, arms pulling tight and handcuffs jangling against the metal headboard. “Do you know why I am doing this?”

The cuffs were tight. Louis tried to give a yank and found he couldn't move. He rolled eyes to look at Harry, slowly shaking his head. He was clueless about what he’d done, thinking they'd had a good day today except for the little space episode? But he doubted Harry would punish him for that. “No, I have no idea why… wait..” Was it because he'd stayed up late last night? Shit, he'd have to be sneaky next time.

Moving the Cane, blindfold and gag to the end of the bed with him, Harry handcuffed Louis’ ankles then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “It's for a number of reasons, really. You running, staying up late, disrespecting me and your elders,” he began listing them off but died down when his eyes drifted to the small, but noticeable, pooch on Louis’ stomach. It was still hard to comprehend that in there, was his child.

Shaking off his thoughts, Harry rose to a stance again and moved to stand by Louis’ head, silk blindfold in his hand. “You don't respect or trust me enough to truly view me as your Dom. So, here, while you are vulnerable in all the places that do not matter, I expect you to think of your actions.” He slide the blindfold over the blue eyes staring up at him, then opted on just stuffing a small hand towel in Louis’ mouth rather than using the gag.

Puttering around with the surround sound in his room, Harry turned on a song that started out calm, soft, piano notes playing through the speakers before the man began to sing with a raspy voice, emotions clear and nearly crushing. He cranked it up so you could barely hear your own thoughts, the beginning of this punishment being sensory deprivation.

_You say there's nothing left to fight for, cause this feels like too much. Your heart is too afraid to want more of the pain you'll have to touch._

_You'll only win, if you don't give up._

“You will stay here until I decide otherwise. Think of what you have done,” Harry shouted in his ear, that honestly the only way to hear. He then gave a soft slap to the boys bare thigh, smirking when he jumped. The only sense he could truly rely on right now was touch. The heavy stench of vanilla clogged both of their nostrils as it floated out of the bathroom. Slamming the bedroom door, just to make it seem like he left, Harry crept across the floor and set in the corner chair, legs drawn up to his chest and his heels digging into the cushion of the chair. He didn't need to be quite, with the music blasting, but he still tried to make as little noise as possible.

_Trying to give up on perfect, in your battle of one, oh… Trying to believe you're worth it, when every piece of you wants to run._

_So now that you're caught in the space between, and you're the only enemy._

When Harry started listing off what he’d done, he fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was almost twenty six years old, he had no bedtime, thank you! Wriggling wrists, he bit down on his lip when the metal started digging into the skin. His blue eyes got wide when he saw the blindfold, starting to wiggle harder. “Wait..wait..”

A low whimper came out when his sight was taken away and his ability to speak. His ears were on high alert, listening to the song starting up. It was a good tune. Humming against the gag, he was slowly drifting into the music, almost to the point of falling asleep when he heard the door close. Panic set in and Louis gave another whimper that sounded like, “Harry?”

The Dom set silent for ten minutes, listening as Louis whimpered and pulled against the handcuffs. Around the five minute mark the sub gave up fight and fell limp, arms pulling against the handcuffs, but there was enough slack that it wouldn't leave marks that wouldn't be gone by tomorrow.

Creeping across the floor, Harry grabbed the cane and, with The Fray playing in the background, he lightly flicked it across the top of the boys thighs. It was a sting that would both shock him and be a little painful, but it wasn't hard enough to leave anything more than a red mark. “Have you thought about what you've done? Hmm? Or do you need to sit in here longer?” Harry asked after he fished the remote from his pocket and turned the music down.

“I’m not doing this just for the hell of it, Louis.” He said when he seen the boy flinch at the sound of his voice. “Most doms would have already beat you bloody for your behavior. But I've come to understand I have a free spirited sub who doesn't do anything he doesn't want to, and while I may be fine with you expressing yourself in our home, I am not fine with it when we are out in public.”

The Fray? Louis made a face, that was worse torture than being handcuffed and gagged. Shaking head from side to side, Louis thought he could hear little noises around the room but figured it was Mimsy being nosey.

A muffled screech came out when the cane came down on his skin. He jumped, not having heard the door open. Had Harry been here the whole time? Turning head in the direction he hoped Harry was standing, he made a noise behind the gag. How was he to answer with this in his mouth? Duh!

When Harry pulled the gag off for him to talk, Louis swallowed. The cloth had made his throat so dry. “Sorry. But why is staying up late a punishment? You just said it’s fine in our.. er.. your home.” Louis wasn't trying to be sassy, his fingers clenched open then shut.

Laughing, Harry set on the edge of the bed and threw the slobbery towel towards the corner of the room before he removed the blindfold. “That is not at all what I meant. Your personality is what I'm talking about; your sassiness. Your computer games are a horrible habit that makes you lose sleep.  _That_  is what I have a problem with,”

Lightly dragging the cane down his chest, Harry watched, fascinated, as goosebumps arose on his pale skin. He wanted to flip the boy over and just get this over with, but he had to follow through with his original plan. If Louis wanted to have some sort of freedom, he had to open up. The reason for the scarce clothing was the represent all that was visible to Harry. He knew the boy well enough on the outside, but what secrets did his skin hide? What happened inside his brain? He was already vulnerable in a way Harry has already seen him. He wanted the sub to open up now, show him parts he's never seen.

Louis gave a hmph. “You should have seen me in college then. I barely slept maybe four hours a week, constantly studying or trying to make social time for friends. I was hooked on caffeine pills,” Among other things. Louis cringed. He was no stranger to alcohol, always being drunk as a way to escape. “The guy.. er.. my mom’s boyfriend thing.. abuser.. liked to come visit me at college.” If he had control of his hands, his fingernails would be in his mouth, chewed down.

Sassiness.. like he could change that at all. Blue eyes watched every move the cane made, wanting to jerk if it came close to the precious bump, though he doubted Harry would harm the baby. “Sorry, not sorry?” Shut up, Louis. He was going to get it.

Fighting off the rage that came with the admittance, Harry's nostrils flared and his pupils dilated.  _Fucking prick._ “How long had it been going on for?” He asked, eyes focused on the cane so he didn't have to stare at Louis as he asked such personal and probing questions.

Bringing the cane down on the side of Louis’ hip, fast and sharp, he completely bypassed the bump, fully aware of it. He couldn't get the images out of his head, of his sub begging for the man to stop but having to endure the abuse in silence. “You said before he blackmailed you to remain silent. What did he use?” Legs folding beneath him, Harry scooted up further on the bed to grow closer to Louis, his knee bumping against the side of the boys stomach.  _Calm, Harry. He isn't here._

Wiggling nose, Louis was trying to keep himself from breaking down into tears. “Since I was about five, he.. “ Louis swallowed hard then turned head to rub his nose with his shoulder. “Was always volunteering to baby-sit me or drive me to school. He did drive me, but..” He trailed off, swallowing hard again. “Harry, I want him dead. Please..please.”

“Oh god.. he made videos. He blurred his face so nobody would recognise him. Threatened to show my mom and tell the whole school what a whore I am.” Louis bit down on his lip, a tear finally escaping his eye and sliding into his mouth. “Pretty sure he still has them. And that ugly green vehicle of his.” When Harry got closer, Louis wiggled fingers wanting to touch him, “I'm not a whore, Harry. Please believe me.”

He was opening up, revealing everything Harry wanted to know, but didn't at the same time. But letting this all out, reliving the memories, was what had to be the most heartbreaking for the Dom the witness. Wanting to reach out and give him some sort of comfort, but knowing it was a stupid move to make, Harry set back and just watched as his sub broke apart piece by piece, revealing all the cracks and missing pieces put together with denial and false memories; with hope that everything was just conjured up with his broken mind.

Hearing the pleas, but not responding to them, Harry moved so they were no longer touching. He couldn't handle it, being so close to someone whose memories were burning holes in his own mind. “What's his name?” It wasn't a question, and the sub knew that by the tone of his doms voice. The older man was conflicted; heart wanting to right the wrong, and brain wanting to just put an end to this all and find the man who was cruel and sick enough to abuse a child and make them believe they were the ones at fault, that they were the whores.

He did believe Louis. It wasn't a choice, either. How could he think anything other than that this boy had been manipulated and made believe he was the  _whore._ But his mind was already working, gears turning and cresting sparks of anger that flashed in his dark orbs. If he still had the videos, they could use them against him. Harry knew how to unblur an image, and voice recognition was no longer a thing of the past. He could do this in one of two ways; be irrational and hunt the fucker down and gut him like a fish. Or, he could help take this to trial. Let the fucker get sent to prison with a big ‘child molester’ tattoo stamped on his forehead. Even if he did survive longer than a week in there, it would be the cruelest, most terrifying week of his life. More than enough justice would be served in there.

When Harry offered no comfort, Louis tried to calm himself. He took in a deep breath, then another. “God, I can see his face. He.. is a good-looking man, but he's got an ugly soul.” Louis tugged at the handcuffs then looked up at Harry. “Am.. can I be free and go play on my computer?” Or did Harry have something else in mind, punishment wise since he was sure nothing else sexual was going to happen.

“No, Harry. I'm not telling his name.” He would feign not knowing it if he had to. Staring at his Dom with a look in his eyes, he gave him a pout and tried to kick a leg out to get Harry. “I have to pee.”

Finding out his name wouldn't be hard, considering how close he had been before Louis interrupted. Too worked up to even consider caning him now, fearing he'd give into his Dom side and he would wrongfully take his anger out on Louis and take it too far, Harry nodded and sighed. “Yes, fine. Go pee,” he slowly undid the leg cuffs, and just as he was walking towards Louis he got the idea to fall over and pretend to have a heart attack like Gerald did in Gerald's game, but why scar him even further tonight.

When Louis was free, Harry didn't say anything or even look at him. He simply grabbed his laptop and left the room, trying to once again reign in his overactive anger. He could feel it beneath his skin, though, bubbling and sizzling away. His skin was hot to the touch, but if you looked at him you'd never guess he was on the verge of losing it.  _Calm, collected, poised. A true Styles never wavers; never shows his thoughts or emotions._ Well, what the hell was he then? Was he a Styles or a Selley?  _No way in hell was he one of those bipolar, over emotional Selleys. He'd rather be an emotionless Styles._

Amazed that Harry let him go, Louis cleared his throat. “Since we're confessing everything. Who is Shirley?” Walking backwards, he watched the Dom then turned around to use the toilet, not realizing that Harry had left the room.

Crossing arms, Louis finished with the bathroom and slowly brought the panties back up his shapely thighs. Turning back to the mirror, he couldn't stop staring at how nice his ass looked in them. “I need to buy more panties.” Finally he looked back to see it was empty and gave a huff. Stomping from the room, he went to Harry’s office and burst in.

Walking over, he plopped down next to the Dom and laid head on his shoulder to stare up at him. “Who is Shirley?”

Used to having no privacy, Harry had already clicked out of the tab he had previously bookmarked when he heard Louis stomping down the hall, and opened his google docs tab. Not bothered by the head on his shoulder, Harry began type, easily acting as if he was just resuming where he had left off, and not that he was really just typing what came to mind.

Tensing at the name, the dom jerked back like Louis’ voice had physically harmed him. “Why do you care!” He asked, ridiculous thoughts and accusations running through his head. Was Louis and Shirley friends? Did she set up them being paired together, because she knew the two hated each other and Harry would go insane with .Louis? Did she not want him happy?

Jumping when Harry acted like he'd touched something hot, Louis immediately cuddled into the man's side and kissed at his neck. “Shh… it was just a question. You asked about Ky.. my uh, abuser, so I feel I can ask about Shirley. Now who is she?” He moved Harry’s hands from the keyboard to read over what was typed, backspacing to fix spelling mistakes. “Damn. This sounds boring.” Louis typed on the screen, “Kiss my ass you loopy bastard who is making me write this.”

Mumbling to himself, he shivered, just now remembering he was in nothing but a pair of panties. “So, I found out I'm anemic. This kid is sucking the iron out of me. I don't like taking pills, so you got any other suggestions?” He was trying to make conversation and keep Harry from freaking out about whoever Shirley was.

Staring, but not seeing the words written, Harry felt himself shrink back at the name, but remain the same on the outside. Who was Shirley? Did he even know anymore, or was all she was just a well put together lie? Years of depression, and long nights without sleep wondering where the hell they went wrong, and thoughts of self blame came crashing back, and he felt like his heart was no longer his heart. It was a man sprinting through the snow, feet crunching the freshly laid white powder. It was the broken picture frame laying in the bottom of his sink, stained with alcohol and doused with tears heavy with self pity.

“She was no one,” he found himself saying, and for once it felt like the truth. She was no longer someone who should bother him, yet she always wheezled her way back in somehow. “She's just a nightmare that no longer haunts me,” another lie notches away at his heart, but he doesn't even realize it anymore.

Realizing he might have frightened Louis with his monotone voice and void facial expression, Harry blinked several times before he glanced down at the boy. He felt as the tethers of memories slowly let go of him, and as they retreated, his eyes became clearer. “She is no one,” he repeated, more surer now, “no one who has any significance anymore.”

Not believing Harry, but also not wanting to push his luck, Louis kept typing nonsense on Harry’s computer until his attention span screamed for him to do something else. Going to the start button, he clicked it to see what programs he had, choosing to open a web browser. “Let's watch porn.” Louis was half joking, but kind of serious. He was still reeling from the blowjob in Anne's bathroom and craving Harry.

He snuck a glance at Harry then typed his own name into the browser to search himself. His high school senior picture popped up, making him laugh. “Oh my god… ew.”

Harry didn't mean to be so… weird, he just has never really talked about Shirley with anyone who did already know about her. He knew Louis needed to know about her and Harry's past at some point, but can't he just remain in oblivion for as long as he can? “I actually think I'm going to go to bed,” he said, scratching at the back of his neck. The offer of porn was tempting, but seemed exhausting to even watch.

He wasn't tired, but felt drained. Today has taken a lot out of him, and he knew it would take him at least a month to recover. Looking at the picture on the screen, Harry smiled softly at the image, finding younger Louis oddly adorable. He looked pissed off his the photo, a permanent scowl etched in his delicate features.  _Ha, not much has changed except for his horrid haircut._

Frowning, Louis looked at Harry then gave a shrug. “Ok. Sweet dreams then.” He picked up a pen from nearby and started flicking it between his fingers. “Need me to come to bed too?”

“That pic.. I told her I didn't want my picture taken but she was so insistent. Stupid girls.” Louis clicked on the next picture and laughed, “Liam with hair. Look at that. . and an afro, too!”

Shaking his head, Harry stood up and closed his laptop, tucking the computer beneath his arm. “No, go play your games or something,” he said, patting the top of Louis’ head before he left. The picture on his computer was still there, and he planned on printing a copy of it to relentlessly tease Liam. He had a buzz cut now, and if Harry thought  _that_ was a bad haircut, he had been sorely mistaken.

Retreating to his room, he shoved the laptop in his top drawer, hidden beneath his underwear, and laid down on his bed, back sighing in relief as he was finally able to stretch himself out completely, back popping as he stretched his arms above his head. He didn't really even have a chance to fight off sleep, because as soon as he was rolled onto his side with one arm tucked under his pillow, and the other cuddling the blanket close to his chest, he was out. Dead to the world without the permanent commitment, and he'd never been more relaxed.

Retreating to the library, Louis set up his laptop to start his game. He bounced along to the background music as he searched for his headphones just so he wouldn't keep Harry awake. Looking around, he pushed a chair to the wall to peek on the shelves, cursing at how short he was. Lifting a foot up, he climbed onto the shelf then pulled himself up to the next. “If I were my headphones, where would I be?” On his damn head because he would have found them already.

Admitting defeat, he started climbing back down when his foot hit the chair causing it to fall over with a crash. Louis winced, staying still and waiting for a noise indicating Harry had heard. When nothing came, he blew out a breath and eyed the floor. He absolutely hated heights, even when they weren't that far up. Louis gulped and jumped down from the shelf, thankfully landing on both feet and managing to stay upright.

~~~

Kyle Montgomery, forty nine years old with no priors or record. Both parents were deceased, he's never been married, and has no kids. Current address is unknown, no known employment.

Flipping the file closed, Harry set it on his desk and glanced up at Alice, lips pursed. It's been three days since thanksgiving dinner, and after his search of Johannah came up empty, he turned to the one woman who could turn a needle into a sword. “Can you dig even further? Find out where he lives, or who he's currently with?” He asked, eyes flicking up to the clock on his wall. He only had twenty minutes until he was supposed to meet Louis and Michael in the clinic, where he and Luke had drug a portable ultrasound machine.

Today was Louis’ first ultrasound, one that would actually count, and that Harry would actually be there to attend. After this, he had an appointment with a jeweler for.. Something. He wasn't quite sure what he planned on buying yet, he just knew he needed to get it over with.

A tingling on the back of his head made Louis snap his attention to the courtyard of the mall. “The fuck am i supposed to get Harry for Christmas? Clothes are informal. I got him a necklace already. Should I just tie myself up in some sexy panties and Santa hat?” Liam choked on his salad, grabbing for his drink to clear his throat. Laughing, Louis took a drink of his own smoothie. “Shit. We gotta go!”

Both men went running for the exit, almost running over a mother with a double stroller and toddler attached to her hip. Louis yelled an apology over his shoulder, thankful he'd parked in the expectant mother's space; which Liam will not let him live down. After taking a corner sharply resulting in Liam face planting into the window, Louis never let his foot let off the gas until he was parked.

The two rushed to the correct floor, arguing over whether Louis was speeding or not. The waiting room was empty, Louis narrowing eyes that his Dom wasn't here yet. “He kept reminding me about it, and he's going to be late.”

Alice promised him she'd dig even more and try to find his address, but she also wasn't making any promises that she'd find anything. After paying her the usual, which was surprisingly not much, Harry locked his office and went down to the clinic. Louis didn't make an actual appointment, because not many knew he was pregnant, so they agreed to do one on the clinic with only Michael there to perform the ultrasound.

“Hello?” Harry barked into the phone when he seen the clinic was empty, which was not unusual for a Sunday since it was closed. “Where the hell are you?” He asked Michael, only hearing panting on the other end that signaled he didn't want to know what he had interrupted.

Louis started to pace the floor of the waiting room. It was Sunday, his usual slacking off day, but nooo, an ultrasound had to be set up. He wrapped arms around himself, why did they keep the clinic so damn cold?! He was glad it wasn't an all the time thing, his clinical hours were over and done with except when a nurse needed someone to step in, then Louis was called.

“They better only do the ultrasound,” Louis growled to Liam. He thought he heard a voice in the distance, pausing to see if it would come again. “Shit. Is the clinic haunted, Li?”

Turns out, Michael was out of breath because he had to take the stairs from the top floor, all the way down to the first floor so he could meet Harry in the clinic. While they were waiting for Louis, he cursed the entire time about how shitty it was that the elevators were down in a hospital. “Oh shut it, Michael,” Harry snapped from his spot in the corner of the tiny room that smelt like vomit doused with bleach and flowers.

He pushed up from the wall and tripped over the leg of the ultrasound machine, both him and the hunk of plastic nearly toppling over but he fell into the edge of the bed, ass throbbing as he landed on the sidebar. “Fucking bed just took my arse virginity,” Harry hissed, not at all pleased with the pain radiating in his ass. This was why he never bottomed, or let anything come close to his butt. He didn't find the pain  _there_  to be enjoyable.

Hissing under his breath, he stood up and fixed the machine then went to open the door only to have it thrown open in a very dramatic matter. “Christ, Queen of the misfits is here,” Harry mumbled to himself, hand still running his behind. He'd have some nasty bruising, and he could already picture how awkward he'd look trying to sit down without feeling like Satan himself just fucked him.

“Yes, we can go after this. I promise, Liam.” Louis was getting sick of hearing his friend whine about how they weren't going to get everything done they planned. “Why didn't you go with Ed and Alex? You're a pain in the ass.” Entering the room, he eyed Michael then went to lean against the counter, Liam coming to stand beside him.

Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry rubbing his bum.  _Don't ask questions you probably don't want to know the answers to._ “It's just an ultrasound today, right? Nothing else?” Now Louis looked at Harry. “I mean any testing.”

Michael clapped his hands, throat clearing as he put on his friendly, professional mask. Shooting Harry a side glance, the green haired man's lip curled in a small snarl.  _He did not want to do this, but had been forced._ Luke's dignity hangs in the air.  _Fuck Harry and his need to photograph everything._ “We'll also need a urine sample, and blood sample. I trust you don't need me to tell you why,” Michael said, arms folding across his chest.

Eyebrow raising as he caught the last little bit of Louis’ conversation, Harry removed his hand from his ass and stuffed it into his back pocket, not missing the look Louis gave him. Snorting at Michael's suggestion for a blood example, Harry patted his friend on the arm and shook his head. “Good luck getting the blood sample. Miss Prissy over here screams bloody murder when he sees a needle,”  _and goes into little headspace… And strips after drooling all over himself._ Story for another time?

His eyes got huge. “Ha. You can skip the blood test.” Louis wouldn't stick around long enough for that to happen. Liam and him were on a mission. “Can we just get this over with so we can get back to our shit?” Louis still didn't like Michael or Luke, he felt nothing when he was rude to either of them even if he was doing exactly what Harry lectured him about. Though, was this counted as public?

A hand went on his hip when Liam leaned in to whisper something, Louis rolling his eyes then whispering something back. Louis was waiting for Harry to take charge, he was the Dom here. “45 minutes, Louis!” Liam left the room with Zayn. Louis opened the door to yell after them, “Who drove, bitches!”

When the two idiots were out of the room, Harry stepped forward and looked at Michael, jerking his head towards the ultrasound machine. “We aren't skipping anything, Louis. You wanted to be a big boy and have this baby, so you need to start acting like an adult and thinking about the Child's well being,” arms folding over his chest as he gave his sub a look that dared him to argue, Harry moved to the side and waved a hand towards the bed. “After you,”

Not minding the subs language, considering it was only Michael, Harry sat on the chair next to the bed when Louis laid down on it, blue scrub top pulled up and bunched on his chest to reveal his small bump. It still freaked Harry out, even after all the time he's had to digest the fact that he was going to be a father. But he wasn't going to count his chickens before they hatch. Anything can happen.

“Oh, but being a big boy means I can make my own decisions, too.” Louis could be condescending if needed. Tilting head to look at Harry, “The fuck. Now you don't want it? And oh yes, I purposely seeked you out that night to fuck in your car and get pregnant.” He stepped on the back of Harry’s shoes on the way to the bed, “Oh oops!”

Rolling eyes, he laid back on the bed, not making eye contact with either male. Next ultrasound appointment, Louis was finding his own doctor, or he’ll talk Zayn into doing it. Bristling slightly, he could feel how tense it was in the room. He wished his friends had stayed, then he would have someone to actually talk to.

Frowning and rolling his eyes at the childish behavior, Harry slipped his foot back into his shoe and glared at Louis. Hand moving to roll slightly in the air, signaling for Michael to start so they could get this show on the road, he returned his gaze to Louis, head cocked to the side. “Did I say I wanted it in the first place? Clean the shit out of your ears, Louis, and stop just hearing what you want,”

Leaning back, he crossed his legs and let his locked hands rest on his knee, eyes glancing at the blank screen before they moved to Michael who was just now grabbing the jelly. Without warning, he squirted a blob of the clear, cold stuff on Louis’ stomach and winked at Harry when the boy began to hiss and complain that it was cold.  _Michael had his back. Even if Harry was a manipulative bastard who blackmailed people to get his way._

This wasn't an actual appointment Louis had to be at, he could go see one of his friends tomorrow and get the ultrasound without the added snarky comments. His eyebrows jumped up, disappearing into his hairline. “You know what? Fuck you, Harry. You don't get to talk to me anymore.” He pulled his cell out of his pocket to text Liam, he could easily turn his head and see the two standing in the parking lot.

“What? Are you going to run again?” The moment the words left his lips, something snapped in Harry and he was starting to wonder if that's what he actually wanted; hoped for. Did he want Louis to run? To just end it all and confirm Harry's secret worries? Huffing, the older man set back and then leaned forward in a fast movement,hands moving to rest on the edge of Louis’ bed. “Guess what? You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. Remember your role, Louis. You're just a fucking submissive,”

The day they had spent together on Thanksgiving felt like nothing more than a faint memory, or even dream. Had that really been them? Or were they drugged with hallucinogens? Louis probably called the Harry fucking look-alike and requested some more of the dope and shit he finds to be okay to smoke and take while pregnant.  _Fucking moron._

If there was one thing Louis was good at, it was ignoring people. He continued to stare blankly at the screen, blue eyes flashing to his phone waiting for it to light up with a message. Sighing deeply, he pulled up Facebook and posted a status that was mostly vague and filled with the eye-rolling emoji. He was feeling snarky today.

Thanksgiving was also on Louis’ mind, though he himself wondered if Harry had a secret twin brother much nicer and caring - an actual human, cuz if he did, Louis would much rather marry him than the Grinch-Frog himself. He really wanted to go back to that day, Louis felt like they'd made a connection.

Staring out the window as Michael began to ultrasound, which Harry wasn't too particularly interested in, he followed a bee that began to buzz around the windowsill, tiny body hitting into the glass before it began to entire process over again. He wanted to go and shoo it away to at least help it, but at the same time he just wanted it to fail. Over, and over, and over again.

Kind of like him. He was fine one minute, then he was a dick the next. He doesn't know why, either, or how to make himself stop. He thought they were doing good and getting somewhere, but then the day after they returned it was like his heart iced over again and him and Louis were complete strangers. Moment or no moment. Maybe he really was the Grinch, whose heart was just malfunctioning and growing a few sizes bigger one second, only to grow five sizes smaller the next.  _Maybe he just liked failing._

Gasping slightly when he saw the little bean that was his baby, Louis’ eyes got weepy. Glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye, he noticed the male was looking elsewhere. Following his gaze, he made a slight noise when he saw the Dom’s fascination was on a damn insect and not the screen.

“Thanks Michael. Can I have a picture printed for me?” Louis asked. When everything was said and done with the ultrasound, Louis took the offered paper towels to wipe his belly then swung legs on the ground. “And this is me leaving now.” He took the picture from Michael and without another look at Harry, rushed from the clinic to the parking lot.

Harry was snapped out of his admiration session when Louis ran out of the room. Following him with his eyes, neck craned, he debated on whether or not he should follow him but then a black and white picture was being shoved in his face. “Congratulations,  _Daddy,_ it's a baby,” Michael snapped as he threw the picture at Harry and turned to leave to, but the older man grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Oh, what's your fucking problem?” Harry asked, not even glancing at the picture that had floated to the ground. He seen the irritation on Michaels face, which the man wasn't even trying to hide, and rolled his eyes. What the fuck did he do wrong?

“You're a fucking dad, Harry. That child, didn't ask to be born into your fucked up relationship. It's innocent. Any problem you have with Louis needs to stay between you two. Pull your fucking head out of your ass and just accept that it's your kid,” voice raised and anger spiking, Michael shook his head at his friend and stalked out of the room. He loved Harry, and truly admired the guy, but he drew the line when a child was brought into the equation. His friend needs to pull his head out of his ass and sort his shit out fast, or that baby was going to be fucked from the getco.  _Wait, what about the piss and blood tests?_

Louis made it to the parking lot, a bit pissed that the two decided to leave without him. Dialing Liam’s number, his call went to voicemail - as he knew it would, Zayn and Liam were probably parked on the side of the road. God forbid the two take time apart. “Horny bastards! Can't believe you two mental midgets left me! Hello, Liam, we were gonna finish our day? You fucking owe me!” Tossing phone into his vehicle, he carefully set the ultrasound pic on his dash.

Not wanting to leave just yet, he started his car to get the heater going then skimmed through the radio stations trying to find a good one.

Stunned, Harry sat in the chair without moving for a good three minutes before his bones defrosted as the initial shock wore off. Bending down to grab the photo, he stuffed it into his pocket without looking and quickly ducked out of the clinic, leaving the ultrasound machine in there.

He never thought Michael would be the one who yelled at him over a kid he knew Harry’s feelings for. But then again, the weirdo who dyed his hair was always the one who called Harry out on his shit, even if he was a little gruff when doing so. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Michaels number and held the phone up to his ear, the stormy grey clouds hanging above his head like reminders of how fucked up he was.

“Listen,” he sighed when the phone went straight to voicemail, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a dick. You’re right.” He paused like he was waiting for an answer, but all he got was the quiet static in the background and the horns honking in the distance. “Just- why don’t you and Luke come over tonight? I’ll buy beer and pizza. And I’ll even apologize to Louis. Call me back?”

He hung up the phone and sighed softly to himself, hair whipping across his face when a sudden gust of wind came barreling past him. He was just about to shove his phone into his pocket when he got a text. “I’m still mad at you, dickhole. Buy ice cream too, and delete the pictures of Luke, then we’ll talk.” It was from Michael, followed by a stream of emojis Harry had no idea the meaning behind.

Sitting upright, Louis gave a yawn. He had gotten too cozy and almost fallen asleep. Reaching to back out, he saw the figure of Harry emerge from the clinic, his phone pressed to his ear. “Ugh.. leave Louis before he sees you and yells for walking off.” Louis turned the volume up loud on his radio when Cop Car by Keith Urban came on. Squealing out of the nearly empty lot, he pushed down hard on the gas, not easing up until the building was out of sight.

He didn't want to go right home, then he'd either want to go to sleep or stay locked up in his “study” with his laptop. When he made a fourth circle around the same block, he flicked on the turn signal to drive to the London Eye. Parking, he sat there staring at the water and the still ferris wheel. He had never been on it, but that was fine with him, heights were not his thing.

Not responding, Harry tucked his phone into his front pocket and headed for his car, already done with his shift. He didn’t pay attention to the car squealing out of the parking lot, eyes focused on his own vehicle. He wondered where Louis was, or if his shift was over yet, but he wasn’t too worried. There was more than enough time to apologize to the crybaby idiot.

Climbing into the car, Harry left the radio off and drove out of the parking lot, heading towards the jewelry store. He knew he reason he had made the appointment, and even what he was going to get, he just didn’t want to think about it. It was already bad enough that it was happening.

When he arrived, he parked crookedly in the yellow lines and locked his car, then walked into the store that smelt of cleaner and old rust. Odd. “Hi, James. I’m Harry Styles, I made an appointment,” he said to the stubby man behind the counter with a creeper smile and warm eyes. He looked genuinely happy to see Harry, a stranger, in his overly extravagant store.

The man behind the counter was polishing a piece when Harry walked in. James Corden knew of Harry, but was a patron of the other hospital. He was a good friend of Anne, having been the one to sell her Dom the jewelry she used to sport. “Good day, Doctor Styles. And how are we this afternoon?” He put his polishing rag away and replaced the jewelry in the case.

Meanwhile, Louis grabbed a bag of cotton candy to munch on. He hadn't had time to grab a dessert before the appointment, and Louis was all about the sweets. He quietly sat on a park bench, watching someone drawing at a bench nearby. He got up to creep on the artist.

Smiling, Harry walked over to the glass counters and let his eyes roam over the necklaces, watches and earrings, but paused when they fell on the engagement rings. Swallowing thickly, he offered a small smile to the man and shrugged. “I'm doing alright, thank you,” tapping his finger on the glass, Harry shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “I, uh, need to purchase an engagement ring,” he was way out of his element. He was fine with purchasing jewelry for his mum, but when it came to shit like this he was clueless.

He had proposed to Shirley without a ring, and planned on buying one when he got the time, but by then it was too late. She was running for the hills only two months later, giving Harry only a piddly ass excuse as to why it couldn't work. He had gave her so much time and dedication, and never got a real answer as to why it ended. He always wondered if it had been the ring, or even himself? But the questions had never been answered, and never will be.

Striking up a conversation with the artist, he admired the picture he was drawing. It was a simple rose with a dagger through it, something that would look good as a tattoo and kind of reminded him of Harry. “Can I buy that from you and have it personalized?” Louis held out a hundred pound note and pointed out what he wanted added. Excited, he gave the man an extra fifty then ran off for his truck, eager to get home and give Harry his gift.

A friendly smile was offered as James pulled out the tray of popular rings. “This one's a favorite, the diamonds aren't too big and won't catch.” He looked at Harry then cleared throat. “What is your young lady or man like?”

Nose wrinkling at the ring James pointed at, he shook his head. It was simple, and didn't pop out to him and didn't even scream Louis. Bottom lip slipping between his teeth, Harry glanced up at the man from beneath his eyelashes, green orbs unreadable. What the fuck was Louis like? “He, ahem, he enjoys over the tops things. He has to stand out and be the center of attention,” he said, rather than telling the man the full truth about how Louis was an annoying little shit face who likes to run. Maybe he can get him a ring with the diamond in the shape of a shoe?

He looked over the rings, and shook his head again when not one caught his attention. “Can I see another tray?” He asked, hand sliding across the glass top. “I'll also need a wedding band today, too. Preferably a set,”

A nod and James put the tray back in then pulled another out to show the man. Using a key, he unlocked another case with wedding bands. “You're already thinking of bands? Shotgun wedding?” James was too polite to bring up the nagging question in the back of his mind so he gave a warm smile, pointing at a silver ring with the infinity symbol. “Another favorite,”

The description of the boyfriend made James grin. It sounded exactly like someone he knew but hasn't spoken to in forever. His blue eyes twinkled. “So, what's the guy's name, Dr. Styles?”

Picking up the ring as soon as it was pointed out to him, Harry twirled it in between his index finger and thumb. This was the ring. On either side of the main diamond were two infinity symbols made entirely of diamonds, then in the middle set a large, but not entirely too large, diamond. “I'll take it,” he said, not even bothering to ask the price though he knew it would be expensive. It scream Louis, and in some odd way matched his rope tattoo on his wrist.

Glancing up at the man, Harry sat the ring on the counter and grinned. “No, not a shotgun wedding. But I'd rather get it all done at once,” he said, eyes still pinned on the ring. It twinkled in the light in the store and continued to catch his eye. It was perfect. “Louis. His name is Louis,”  _Lewis when he's mad, but why bring that up?_ Maybe because he'll be mad after buying this because Louis won't like it?  _Oh, fuck off._

Hurrying home, well, to Harry’s, Louis ran up the stairs to his room, shutting the door and logging into his laptop. After googling the correct lyrics, Louis started to copy them around the outside of the picture. His normal messy scrawl had been transformed into legible script that read:  _When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long, and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows lies the seed, that with the sun’s love in the spring becomes the rose._

When had he gotten so damn sappy? Louis gave a laugh and burst out of the chair to bring the picture downstairs.

A bushy blonde eyebrow went up as James got the ring back and looked under the display cases for a bag to put it in. “You look happy. Got a big plan setup for proposing? I know some lads do the whole hide the ring in their partner's drink or food or plan a vacation.” James told him the total, flicking wrist to get the bag open.

Eyebrows shooting up at the total, which was only four hundred away from fifty thousand pounds, Harry whistled under his breath and pulled out his debit card. “I haven't actually decided yet. I'm not sappy, but he is so I'm stuck on what to do,” he said, leaving out the fact that he didn't want it to be romantic or sappy because he wasn't in love with Louis, or anywhere close to being in love with him. Going overboard could send out the wrong messages.

Handing over the card, Harry eyed the friendly man with a toothy grin. “How did you, or your partner, propose?” assuming ones standing as being a sub or dom was a big no go, and while this man appeared to be a dom at first glance, he was most definitely a sub. But he didn't know if that was true or not, so Harry was taking the safe way.  _That man is so unbelievably a sub. It's practically stamped on his forehead._

As he went to lay the paper on the table his phone beeped. Picking it up, he checked the text that simply told him to meet at  _their_  spot and to bring his fishing pole. Louis squeaked, taking off running to get changed then was outside with his gear and into his car heading for Tooting Common Pond. Speeding through town, he was driving past the jewelry store, pressing down hard on the horn when he saw someone he knew.

Louis was at the pond moments later. “Guys!” He yelled out. Liam and Zayn had jumped into the water despite it being December. Louis walked to where they had set their stuff then took off running to the edge. He wasn't about to get in. Too cold.

Humming James ran the card then handed it back, picking up the stylus to hand to Harry. “Sign when prompted, please.” Glancing at the simple band on his finger, he gave a grin. “He took me on the London Eye with a picnic basket, paid the man to stop it at the top then had me look out because he got people to stand with shirts spelling out marry me. Simple, and cheesy.”

The love James had for his husband was evident in the way his eyes lit up and his smile widened. Feeling a sort of longing, because Harry had once wanted to have that same look when he talked about his significant other, or even vice versa. But it would never happen. Him and Louis hated each other, and he doubted that would ever change. Not that he can really blame the boy, though.

“Sounds like you've got quite the romantic man on your hands. What's his name?” Signing the stylus as he cleared his throat, Harry handed it back to James, only to groan and face palm himself. “I needed a wedding band too.” He heard someone honk outside, but by the time he looked out the car was already gone.  _Hmm, strange._

Eventually Louis got pushed into the water, there was more splashing than actual fishing going on, so it was probably a good thing when Liam lost his pole to the water and Louis ended up snapping his in half. The three ended up shivering on the shore until Louis shoved them back in then took off running. Laughing when he heard identical shouts and splashes, then the sound of water-filled shoes chasing him.

“That's a problem isn’t it?” James said with a teasing lilt to his voice. He nodded at the wedding band Harry bad already picked out and pointed at the one next to the empty slot. “Or, anything else really. We have bands with birthstones of both bride and groom?” James pointed at the same band on his finger and the one next to it, “Those are Josh and mine.”

Lips pursing to the side, Harry picked up a simple band with diamond studs all around it. “I’ll get this one,” he said, choosing to go simple with this one because he’d already gone overboard with the engagement ring. After James rang him up again, and put the rings in a red velvet case, then a pink bag, Harry left the store, promising he’d return and have James be his jeweler now. He was a nice enough man, and seemed to be genuinely interested in his customers.

When he got home, he went straight up to his office and put the velvet box containing the wedding band in his safe, hidden in the wall behind his couch. Nobody would ever look there, or so he hoped. He got changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater, then went down to cook dinner, the engagement ring hidden in his leather bag in the closet.

He was in a sort of good mood, even if he had no idea where Louis was. Dancing around the kitchen, and summoning his inner dancer, which still sucked ass, he twirled and hopped around the kitchen as he cooked chicken Parmesan with a side dish of Parmesan and garlic farfalle.

He was just taking the dishes into the dining room while dinner finished cooking when he seen the picture. Eyebrows furrowing, he set the plates and silverware off to the side, then picked up the drawing. His first reaction was…  _what the hell?_  But then he seen the actual drawing, and he was stunned, falling silently into the chair that had conveniently been behind him.

He didn’t recognize the lyrics around it, but he was still… he didn’t even know what he was. It was cheesy and overly romantic, but it was still _something._ He was telling Harry he was trying in his own Louis way. And something in his heart swelled, and a warmness leaked through his body and threatened to spill past his eyes.  _Don’t cry, you weak bastard. It’s a drawing.. just a dra-... fuck it._

Exhausted now, Louis was glad he had blankets in his vehicle to wrap around himself as he drove home. With the heat cranked high and the music, too, Louis was cooking by the time he pulled into the driveway. Unwrapping himself, he rushed into the house, teeth still chattering as he intended on running upstairs to take a shower when he smelled food. “Harry?” He’d lost a shoe in the pond, so he half limped to the kitchen, water droplets following him like cookie crumbs marking his way.

Tilting head when he saw Harry sitting at the table being oddly still, he was about to reach out and touch his shoulder when he saw Harry had the drawing he’d bought earlier. “I wish I could draw that well, but I saw it and thought of you because of that,” Louis gently skimmed fingers over the rose on the surgeon’s arm.

Stilling when Louis walked through the door, not at all being quiet, Harry went to drop the drawing on the table but his damn fingers wouldn’t cooperate. They just gripped harder, slightly crinkling the bottom corner he was gripping. “It’s nice,” he forced out, airway tight and constricting , throwing him back to the day of the fire but along with the memories came… nothing. No fear, no feeling as if he was suffocating from the black shit clogging his airways. Just nothing.

“Where have you been?” It didn’t come out a question, even though that was what he had intended. He had felt the boys cold skin when his fingers brushed over his arm, and could smell the overwhelming stench of fish and water, a combination he hated. Not allowing himself to lash out, because the fight from earlier still hung heavily above them, Harry sat the picture on the table and looked up at Louis, half expecting to see a popsicle.

A smile came over his lips when Harry called it nice. Louis had been expecting Harry to rip it up in front of him. Not wanting to get too close, as he supposed he smelt quite ripe, Louis wrapped arms around himself. The house was warm, but Louis still was shivering and if he didn't wake up tomorrow with a cold, it'd be a miracle.

“Fishing. We didn't catch anything. I got pushed in then got them in, it was fun.” Louis pushed a wet strand of hair from his eyes. Backing up slightly, Louis was waiting to be yelled at as he'd pretty much ditched the tests. “I'm going to go shower.”

Waving a hand to shoo Louis off, Harry sat in the seat for a few seconds, heart thudding away and creating a fast paced rhythm that his mind tried to keep up with. What was he supposed to do with this? At least with the necklace he knew it was to make up for what Louis had done, but what about this? In all of his years of fucking around and sleeping with numerous people, he’s got plenty of gifts. But never something like this, that actually had him at a lost for words.

When he heard the door upstairs squeak shut, Harry scrubbed at his face, emotions sticking to his hands and smearing down his face, disappearing as he wiped them off on his cotton sweatpants. A man, dom especially, wasn’t supposed to be so… What was the word? Weak? He didn’t define himself as weak, but what else was he? He hasn’t properly punished the boy, which is the reason for the circles they find themselves running in.

He was afraid to push Louis too far too soon, and end up having the boy reject him. Although it was unlikely for a sub to get his way, Harry didn’t doubt Louis would get his way. Harry was, afterall, a highlisted dom who, although he was wanted my many, was also fucked up.

Sighing, Harry set the picture in the library for safe keeping then set the table, trying hard not to think of anything. Maybe he should just give in, give Louis what he wants so they can at least pretend to be a happy couple. It would be a lot easier than fighting…

And that was when the idea came to him. It was out of nowhere, really. He was thinking about how fracked up he was, then the next he had the perfect proposal in mind. It could be looked at as fucked up, but meh. It was better than his original idea of carving, ‘Marry me, Fool?” into Louis’ spoon so he could see it when he drank his first cup of coffee.

_It was perfect._

Disappearing upstairs to plug in his phone and shower, Louis washed his hair with his vanilla shampoo then the rest of his body was scrubbed clean. Leaning against the shower wall to just let the warm water run on his back, he gave a sigh. Turning water off he walked to their room completely naked to choose a pair of lime green lacy panties and a long shirt that may or may not belong to Harry. Running a brush through his wet locks, he ran back down the steps, feet slapping on the linoleum.

Entering the dining room where Harry was, Louis pointed at their empty glasses. “I'll pour our drinks. What would you like?” He was going to assume wine, he hasn't seen Harry drink anything but coffee and wine. Louis quietly slipped into the kitchen to fill their glasses when Harry answered.

“Here, Haz,” The nickname slipping out easily when he set the drink in front of Harry. Forgetting he wasn't alone, Louis hitched up the side of his shirt to scratch his side, giving Harry a good view of the panties.

Eagerly taking the glass of chilled alcohol, Harry downed half of it on one drink and eyed Louis above the rim of his glass. “Getting courageous, huh?” He asked in a teasing manner, fork scraping against his plate as he scooped up some of the bowtie shaped pasta. “Sit, eat,”  _and stop giving him a view of your arse, tease._

Keeping his eyes on his plate, Harry chewed thoughtfully, the food in his mouth tasting bland when in reality it was popping with flavor from the tomatoes and garlic. “Thank you for the, uhm,” he cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine, the hand with the fork gesturing off towards nowhere, “the picture. It's lovely,”  _real smooth, dickwad. What next? Thanks for having sex with me, it's always lovely._

Stiffening, Louis had completely forgotten Harry was standing there and turned a bright shade of red. “Sorry, sorry.” Sliding into the chair, he eyed the tomatoes and slid them to the side. He pushed the chicken to the side and started in on the pasta, he wasn't that hungry. “And you liked the view. I may have a collection of panties now.”

“Welcome.” Louis said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. He wasn't expecting a full heartfelt thank you, it was Harry. Finishing the pasta, he pushed the plate away and picked up his spoon, twirling the utensil between his fingers.

Snorting, Harry cut off a piece of his chicken before he cut it into three smaller bites. He was forcing himself to eat tonight, even if he did only manage a few bites. Speaking of which.. Wasn't it about time he got some new clothes? All of his other ones were getting a little loose. “I've seen your drawer, Louis. And I do your laundry,”

Finishing off his win with one last swallow, Harry set the empty cup on the table and quickly chewed the last piece of chicken he had cut up, nose wrinkling when he realized he had nothing to wash it down with. He glanced over at Louis’ plate and seen it was nearly full, his hand clenching into tight fist to keep himself from pushing the plate back towards him.

“Unless you ate with Zack and Lexi,” he purposely got their names wrong, and changed Liam's to one more fitting, “then you aren't leaving this table until your plate is cleared. And don't even think about lying,”

Luckily Louis had thought to bring the wine bottle and soda pitcher with so he pushed the bottle to Harry. “I do my own laundry, Harry. And I bought more pairs, silky ones.”

He kept twirling the spoon, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Harry getting his friends’ names wrong, “Did you eat with Moo-cal then? You ain't eating much.” Louis gestured to his Dom’s plate and took another sip of the soda. “Last I checked, you were my dom not my daddy.” God! It was like giving Harry the picture didn't do anything. Prick!

Pushing back the chair, he refilled his glass then walked off to use the bathroom. Why did the urge have to hit him at the most inopportune times?

Harry waited until Louis returned, if he even would, before he said anything further. He refilled his glass twice by the time Louis came back into the dining room, shirt hitched to reveal the side of his thigh. Harry swallowed thickly and set his fourth cup of wine down, head already feeling fuzzy. “I am your Dom, correct. Meaning I can control whatever you do, including eating. Finish your plate, or like I said, you won't leave the table,” Harry said, smirking as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

“And whether I eat or not doesn't concern you. I am my own person.” He picked his glass back up to simply twirl the read liquid around in the glass, other hand rubbing small circles in his thighs. His body was aching for a run, but he wasn't up to getting dressed tonight, so he'd just do laps around his backyard. His treadmill was still untouched, a thin layer of dust covering it. He didn't even know why he bought it. He prefered real running, where he could feel the find on his face and gravel beneath his feet.

Laughing, Louis put a hand on his hip, not moving to sit down again. He grabbed his glass to sip at it, ice cubes sliding to hit his nose. “Despite what you think, I'm my own person, sub or not. I have my own career, money, vehicle.”

Stretching arms high above his head to crack his back, Louis scratched at his side again then leaned against the table. “Can you not allow yourself to be happy? I'm fucking TRYING.”

Laughing, a sound far fetched from happiness, tore through Harry's throat and the man pushed to stand up, chair tipping back and teetering on the two back legs before it fell forward and came to rest with a groan. “Doesn't mean a damn thing. You're mine, for all intents and purposes. If I really damn well wanted to, I could force you to get rid of your vehicle and quit your job. Matter of fact, I might just do that.”

Itching, clawing, scratching; anything to get rid of the burning in his chest. It was like his heart had just awoken the fiery depths of hell and decided to bathe in it.  _Trying? He claims he is trying because of a necklace and picture?_ “Trying how, Louis? By running off when you're supposed to be getting tests done to see if everything is alright with you and the fetus? Or is trying when you leave without telling me where you're going, and don't return until nearly two hours later. As a fucking popsicle, no less.”

Laughing again, feeling as if he was on the brink of insanity, Harry ran a hand through his hair and tugged the loose rubber band from its place, making it so his hair fell in loose waves that brushed the top of his back. “You have a really  _fucked up_  definition of  _trying._ ”  _they both do._

“You fucking wouldn't! I adore being a nurse, what would I do all day?” He refused to do the stay at home thing again, soaps were the bane of daytime tv. Then again, he did have a subscription to Netflix.

Louis sighed. “Fine. You do the tests to me. I would rather not Moo-cal do them.” He took another drink, the ice cubes clinking. A headache was starting to form behind his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

Picking up his glass, Harry stalked past Louis, but stopped in the doorway. “Apologizing is all you seem to know how to do, aside from running. Sad, isn't it?” Eyebrow quirking, he licked his bottom lip and left for the stairs. He would never really make Louis quit his job, but the threat was one he could always use, and follow through with if he wanted to be a petty bitch that day.  _Like every other day._

Finishing off his wine, he tossed the glass into the dirty laundry basket without even really thinking about what he was doing, because it's only logical that all the dirty things go there, and tugged on a pair of his running shoes. Tying his hair up in a bun, Harry grabbed his headphones and cell phone to listen to while he ran. That, or he'd sing himself and cause all the remaining birds and animals to go deaf. He didn't have to worry about neighbors, considering the closest one to him lived about a mile away.

Louis mumbled under his breath, stomping away when Harry did. He grabbed his cell phone and went outside to sit on a lawn chair to literally cool off in the frosty air. What he wouldn't give for a cigarette.

Creepily, he watched Harry run past. Licking his lips, he got up and ran to where he had seen Harry, following after him on bare feet. He was barely able to keep up with his shorter legs, but someone up there was watching. “Haz.. come here!”

Harry ran past Louis and booked it around the side of his house. He had a wrap around backyard, so he chose to start on the left side and finish on the right. He was just turning to backtrack and run along the otherside of the fence, headphones in and blasting music, when he nearly ran into a smaller body. Barely managing to stop himself, Harry stumbled over his feet and held his hands out to grab onto Louis’ shoulders, pulling him in rather than pushing him out.

Their legs got tangled together and they tumbled forward, but Harry managed to flip them over so he was landing on the ground and Louis was landing on him, knocking all the air out of his lungs. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned, cheeks a lovely rosy color. He tugged the headphones out of his ear, silencing Katy Perry, and looked up at Louis through his clumpy eyelashes. “What? What is so goddamn important you had to stop me and cause this?” he shifted the lower half of his body when he felt Louis’ knee on his crotch. There was a light dust of frost, the coldness seeping into his clothes.

With them so close, Louis swallowed hard and pushed lips to Harry’s. He didn't want to fight with him anymore. “Haz, can we not? I mean, we might actually fall in love or at least something for the baby? I don't want him or her to see their parents fighting,”

Not aware where his hand is, he clenched it into a fist and kissed him harder. His free hand went up to play with the strands of hair that didn't quite make it into the bun, twirling it around a finger and giving it a yank, “Cuz you're pretty damn cute when you're not an ass.”

Grunting against Louis’ lips, Harry flipped then over to he was now the one straddling Louis, body perfectly fitting between the boys spread legs. Their chests were nearly touching, but not quite. From here he could feel it, though. The way Louis’ heartbeat picked up speed and his breathing stuttered. Fog formed around their faces as the two exhaled in the small space between them, Pepsi scented breath mingling with wine that both could now taste on the others lips.

“I try, Louis. I don't set rules because I was trying to be bendable and make this work for you, but I'm done. Fuck waiting until we are engaged, or even married, to be strict with you.” Leaning down so their noses were almost brushing, chests almost touching, Harry moved his hand from the ground and grabbed both of Louis’ wrists to suspend his arms above his head and hold them there.

“Why is it so hard for you to accept that I am your Dom? That you must  _respect me.”_  It feels like they were back at square one again, talking about something they would only be discussing again next week. The only way to break the endless cycle, to free themselves from the hell they are trapped in, is if one of them changes. One of them needs to quit being so damn stubborn and accept what they can't change.  _But Harry will be damned if that's him. He isn't changing._

A snap of a twig nearby made Louis’ head jolt up. He watched way too many horror movies, as his heart started jackrabbiting in his chest and if Harry wasn't on top of him, he'd be running away right now. He rubbed nose against Harry’s when it got close then licked at it, giggling like a little kid.

“The same reason it's so hard for you to accept that I do what I want,” Not the smartest thing to say, but Louis was never one to follow others. And if he knew what Harry was thinking, he'd probably agree to it, but like him, Louis didn't want to be the one to change. He wouldn't without a fight.

Harry tightened his hold on Louis’ wrists, thumb digging into the side of his right wrist. “You do what you want?” He asked, voice low and nearly a purr. His nose was turning bright red from the chilly air, the sun slowly setting and bathing them in darkness. “I do what I want, too. Try me, Louis. Continue the way that you are, and I'll make your life a living hell,” it wasn't a threat, but a promise. Harry was a man who stuck by with his promises, too. And he had a dark side, one nobody has ever truly seen.

A low growl came out, leaning up Louis bit down on Harry’s neck. He blinked when the noise happened again, head jerking up. Really. They need to go inside now. “Ok, ok. Let me go, let's go back in the house.” It's probably a stray cat, idiot. Squirming under Harry, he brought knee up to shift, not paying attention where it went, the cool air was seeping through his tee shirt, he'd forgotten he was wearing nothing but panties under it.

“What do you mean more stricter?” Louis licked over his lips, staring into Harry’s green eyes. The only thing keeping him warm was Harry on him. He didn't want him to move, but he did want whatever was creeping around to go away.

Hand pressing to his neck, Harry was too astonished to even react to the fact that Louis had, just in fact, bit his neck. His fucking neck. What the fuck? Was he suddenly a vampire? Was Roman Godfrey making an appearance? Harry wasn't no fucking wolf. He wasn't going to scamper away with his tail tucked between his legs like Peter did…  _wait, what the fuck? He needed a life._ If he's going to suddenly start comparing his life to Hemlock Grove, he really needed to put the tv remote down and get some fresh air.

Hearing a branch snap, Harry looked up in time to see Thomas- male cat- run up a tree in his backyard and hiss as a flock of birds came flying from the scarce branches. “Exactly what I said. No freedom, meaning you will be with me at all time. You will earn phone, computer, and car privileges. If you sneak out or try to run, you'll be quitting your job and staying here all day every-day. I'll even hire fucking security guards to make sure you can't leave and be sneaky,” his attention was now on Louis again, eyes heated but hidden behind half closed eyelids.

Rolling eyes at the look on Harry’s face, he leaned up to kiss him again. Maybe it  _was_  vampirish of him, but it's not like Louis would break the skin and drink the blood. Um, ew? By the way, vampire, Louis had way too much shit on his Netflix to watch and finish and start. He couldn't wait for his next day off.

Louis gave a loud snort. “Yeah ok, Harry. What happens if you fall asleep before me? Or are you going to make sure we fall asleep together?” Tilting head when he heard the cat hiss, Louis widened eyes. “Think that's the pregnant cat from three doors down.” Turning to face Harry, he gave a slight yawn, a squeak sounding st the end.

Laughing, Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ pink cheek softly, warm fingertips leaving a burning trail on the otherwise cold skin. “My poor, naive little one. There are such things called cameras. Or the fact that I hardly sleep. Try, run, and see what happens,”

He glanced up at the cat again just in time to see it jumping from a tree and barely managing to catch itself from falling when it hit the top of the fence. It's claws dug into the wood, but he managed to pull himself up to sit perched on one of the posts, looking like a King staring down at his peasants with obvious distaste it made Harry laugh. “Unless Male cats can get pregnant, I don't think that's the neighbors cat. That's Thomas, the stray I've been feeding for a while,”

Louis sighed and turned head to lean into the warmth, he was freezing. “Fine. You don't sleep and I'm not either.” He narrowed eyes, bringing his foot up to press between Harry’s legs and rub at him. “Not.. little either.”

“Male men can get pregnant, who says it's any different in the animal kingdom?” Squinting, Louis looked up at the cat. It was a rather pretty one, fluffy as hell. “Wow you feed a cat? You don't even like Mimsy..” Louis looked back at Thomas who had apparently recognised Harry as he was now coming over, meowing.

Not moving away from the assault on his crotch, but not leaning into either either, Harry tugged Louis' hands up further, making his shirt ride up a bit and reveal his ever growing bump. “Don't threaten me, Louis. It isn't cute. Flattering, maybe, but cute? Try something else, you'll find your calling,”  _he has no idea what he's getting himself into._

With his free hand, he reached out to the cat but didn't touch him, allowing the animal to smell his hand and approach him if he wanted. “Mimsy is a ornery bitch. Tom likes me,” and as if to prove the boy, the cat began to purr loudly as he rubbed against Harry's hand, body twisting and turning to make sure every inch got scratched. Harry didn't like the cat, per say. He just didn't want to see it starve to death.

The breeze made him shiver more, the cold cement felt like it was burning and there was a pebble or something. “Not a threat, I mean it,” Louis squirmed again, trying to lower his foot. He didn't like the cool air on his bump or the fact that anyone could turn the corner and see them.

Louis eyed the cat, it did seem nice. When it rubbed along Harry’s arm, the fluffy tail whapped itself in Louis’ face. Scrunching up nose, he wriggled it, “Damn he’s fluffy. Lemme go. I wanna pet him,” Thomas wandered over to Louis, motor still running as it sniffed at him then suddenly bit down and took off. “What the fuck? Did he smell Mims on me?” Louis yanked his arm from Harry to touch his face.

Falling off to the side of Louis, Harry clutched his stomach as he began to laugh. “The fucking… you tried… And.. It bit…. It doesn't like your… Face,” he managed around gasps of breaths, sides hurting. He sounded like a dying walrus, but he couldn't stop. The way Louis looked when the cat bit him was too much. He looked as if his whole world just came crumbling down because his Nan betrayed him.

Mind not registering that this was the first time he had ever genuinely laughed around Louis, Harry rolled onto his stomach and stretched an arm out to the cat who was keeping a safe distance away from them, dark eyes looking at Louis.  _He was so Harry's cat._ Bubbles of laughter still escaping, Harry barely managed to stop long enough to call to the cat. “Come on, the ogre is injured. You’re safe,”

Glaring at Harry, he pushed the man off him and got up, smoothing the shirt down. It wasn't that funny. How badly did Louis want to bring his foot back and kick Harry? He could, but he'd either have to outrun the taller man or find a good hiding spot. He poked at the bite. Yes, he was pouting. A soft meow got his attention. “Preggy kitty!”

The meow must have caught Thomas’ attention as the male cat started trotting back to investigate the female. Louis was quick to lean down and scoop the female up, “Nope. Not yours, Devil Cat.” He looked down at Harry as he rubbed the pregnant animal's ears, “Have fun with Thomas.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and grabbed Thomas, who instantly cuddled into him and began to rub his face against Harry's. “I will. Bye now,” he waved them off, watching as Louis and the ugly bloated cat strutted off around the house and out of sight. “It's okay, the two pregnant arseholes can stick together. We don't need them anyway,”

He petted the cat for a few more minutes, then scratched behind his ear and set him down so Harry could resume what he came out here to do in the first place. He restarted his music, put the headphones back in his ears, and began to run. Letting his thoughts slip from his mind, all Harry focused on was the steady beat of his heart and the rhythm of his feet pounding against the grass.

Slipping inside the house with the pregnant cat, Louis went to grab a new bowl and filled it with dry cat food. Mims must have been nearby because as soon as the food was being poured, she came running with a meow. She stopped upon seeing the new cat and looked up at Louis. “Be nice, Mimsy.” Preggy kitty ran for the new bowl, Mimsy sat watching for a few minutes then dug into her own. Louis snapping pics on his phone.

Louis headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of soda then wandered into the impressive family room and settled in on the leather couch. He turned the television on Netflix, scrolling down to The Vampire Diaries and pushed play. Louis was even more tired as he thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

His legs were jelly and his lungs were spazzing by the time Harry stopped running nearly an hour later. Any sweat that may have covered his skin was frozen, leaving his body chilled but hot at the same time. Fog forming around his head with each hard breath he let out, Harry pushed open the door and walked into the house, instantly becoming numb as the warmth fought with the cold.

Bypassing Louis with one simple glance, Harry ran up the stairs to shower, knees buckling as soon as he set down on the bed to take off his shoes.  _Damn, he needed to work out more._ Quickly getting undressed and showering, Harry brushed through his hair once he was out and twisted it up into a sloppy bun, small droplets of water rolling down his back as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers.

Rather than going to bed, he set up in his room with his laptop in his lap and planned the events for tomorrow. It all had to be perfect. Even if he wasn't in love with Louis, and vice versa, didn't mean he could half ass this. He only has one chance to do this properly now.  _He couldn't fuck up again._

The cool air woke Louis up. Rubbing at his eyes, he slowly got off the couch, both cats jumping down to follow as he went upstairs to the room. Ignoring Harry, he walked into the ensuite and started brushing his teeth. He wiggled fingers at the girls then reached down to give them both a pet as he spat out the toothpaste.

Louis shooed the cats out and walked past Harry again on his way to heading for a spare bedroom and sleeping there, though he paused at the bed to grab his own laptop and tuck it under his arm then went to his favorite room. He was freezing! Setting the laptop on the side table, he waited until the cats were settled on the bed before pulling out a couple more blankets and covering the bed with them.

“Snug as a bug in a rug!” Louis cooed as he slid under the warmth then pulled the sliding table over his lap to turn on his computer and play around. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SO MANY EXCITING THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER! WAIT FOR IT!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for updating so late. I've been meaning to and just forget. Whoops. I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Xx

The next morning greeted Harry with anxiety clawing away at his stomach and chest. He awoke with a startle, laptop still perched on his lap and the alarm clock blaring loudly. He rubbed at his stiff neck as he climbed out of bed and rather than being a decent human being, he ripped the black box off the nightstand table, cord sailing through the air, and threw it at the wall. Satisfied that the beeping stopped and the alarm clock was now in pieces, Harry stumbled downstairs and automatically went to the coffee machine to make a fresh pot.

His stomach was too upset to eat, so he just made Louis food. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Getting them both cups of coffee, Harry set Louis’ stuff on the counter and sipped his warm cup of coffee as he went upstairs to wake grouch ass up. Knocking on the only other door in the house that was closed, that belonged to a room, he walked in cautiously and snorted when he seen Louis was asleep with both cats sprawled out on his body.

“Shoo,” he said quietly, gently moving each cat before he began to poke Louis’ face. The bite wasn't too bad, but it was noticeable. He needed to clean it before it got infected. “Louis, wake up. I made food.” When that didn't work, he took the annoying approach and began to poke him over and over again in the cheek. “Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis,”

The purring of the cats did him in. It was soothing and a very nice way to fall asleep. Louis actually fell asleep without dreaming about anything, that was a first, he must have been tired. He was in such a warm and deep sleep that he didn't register the first poke until Harry’s finger touched the raw skin of the bite. He whined in his sleep and tried to roll over and pull the covers up.

“Stoooop…” The whine got higher causing Mimsy to jump up and climb on Louis to curl up on his chest. When the poking didn't stop, he started swinging his arms out, jostling both cats so they got annoyed and ran off.

Grinning like the little shit he was, Harry didn't stop until Louis threw the cover off to the side, got out of bed and stormed out, flipping Harry off over his shoulder as he went. “It isn't nice to mumble!” He yelled after the boy, pushing Mimsy away from his feet when he got up to leave.

Refreshed, some what, Harry got dressed in his blue scrubs and usual shoes, leaving his hair down even though it was slightly frizzy from brushing it. He was just about to walk back downstairs to refill his cup when he noticed the leather bag in the corner of his closet. Jesus Christ, he couldn't forget that if he wanted to do the damn proposal.  _Couldn't do one without a ring again._ Grabbing it, he jogged down the stairs, taking note of how sore his legs actually were today, and smiled at Louis as he walked into the kitchen.  _Wait, what? Was he fucking possesed?_

“Asshole bitch..” After changing into another pair of panties, these a pretty lavender and satin-y, he threw on a pair of bright yellow scrubs and foregoing socks, headed downstairs. Humming to a song he heard on the radio, Louis walked into the kitchen. “Damn.” He blinked at the pancakes, the smell of syrup was making him drool. Was this a trap?

Both eyebrows disappeared into his hair when Harry smiled at him. Ha! Did he die in his sleep? Or was he still asleep? Pinching his arm, Louis groaned when it hurt. Nope, he was awake and alive. Ok, just drink coffee, he had to have poisoned the food. Bypassing the plates, he grabbed a coffee cup to fill it and take a drink, watching Harry over the rim. He was about to say something when his beeper went off. “Gotta go!”

Grabbing Louis’ arm just as he took off to run, Harry removed the beeper from his pocket and tucked it into his own. “I'll take the wrath from John and whoever else. You need to eat, now. Sit,” he pointed at the chair, arms folding over his chest as one of his eyebrows rose. He was being serious last night. He was done playing stupid ass games.

“Also, I'll be taking your computer. Don't think I didn't notice you taking it last night. You'll get it back when you earn it.” Leaning against the counter, Harry shoved his cup off to the side with his elbow and threaded his fingers together. Dick or not, he would get his way. “I already have your car keys locked up. Give me your phone,” he held a hand out to him, palm up and open.

He stared at Harry, hoping he would go through with taking the rap if Louis got in trouble for it, “Not once have I gotten in trouble at work. I don't need to start now,” His leg got bouncy the moment he sat, but he mowed his way through a pancake, piece of bacon and egg. Pushing the plate away with mouth full, he chewed then rested elbow on the table then face in it, wincing when he touched the bite. “Damn. Forgot about this.”

Rolling eyes, Louis made no move to give up his phone, not to mention who had one pair of car keys? “You can have my phone when I die.” He pushed the chair out then walked past Harry to head for the bathroom to put something on his bite.

Grabbing Louis’ arm again, Harry jerked him back and pushed him into the counter hard enough so he knew he wasn't playing, but not too hard. “Give me it now, Louis. I'm not kidding,” without warning, Harry reached into the pocket of Louis’ scrubs and pulled out his phone before he held it high up in the air, out of the subs reach. Even though he tried jumping, he still couldn't reach it.

“And I seen the look. I have all three pairs of keys, dumbass,” moving to the side to allow Louis room to walk, Harry shoved the phone into his pocket, in clear reach of the sub but he knew the boy wasn't stupid enough to try and reach for it. “Go do whatever it was you were going to do. I'll be out in the car. You have five minutes.”

Three pairs? Louis laughed as he was released to do what he wanted. Swinging a hand back, he put it in a fist and purposely socked Harry between the legs and walking off smug when he heard the sharp intake of breath. Humming again, he put cream on then brushed his hair, wetting the bristles to get the locks to lay down. Turning to make sure the back was laying down, he spritzed some cologne on then walked out to the car.

Yawning, he rubbed at his face then once in the vehicle, pulled down the passenger side visor to look in the mirror at the bite. It still stung like hell. Flipping the visor up, he sank back in the seat.

Hissing as Louis punched him in the dick, Harry nearly collapsed on the floor but instead just rubbed it and gathered up his things. He was going to be nice and maybe, just maybe, give Louis his phone back later but now he could fuck himself. Packing up a few more things and locking them in the closet before he headed out, he smiled smugly.  _This was going to be fun._

Starting the car and getting it warmed up, Harry pulled out of the garage and into the driveway so he could wait for Louis. There was a light dusting of snow over everything, but it wasn't enough to really do anything. It'd most likely be gone by tonight. “The Xbox and PlayStation are locked up. I'm going to put the parental settings on all the tvs, so all you'll get is documentaries. You'll earn tv time,” he said as he backed up and began to drive towards the hospital. “I wasn't going to take the tv away until you decided to hit me in the dick,”  _which were still throbbing._

Half listening, Louis was having a conversation with himself in his mind. He couldn't wait to get to work as Liam was going to be working on the same floor as him. But so was Doctor Horan, he didn't mind the older man, so much. Chewing on a nail, he caught parental controls for the television and fought rolling his eyes.

“Am I getting a bedtime too then, daddy?” Louis asked, sarcastically. “I'm not sleeping in the same room as you.” He grabbed a book from his messenger bag, opening it to the bookmark. Silently reading to himself, lips mouthing along with each word, Louis would occasionally look up to see how much more time he had left as the last time he brought a book to work, hed snuck off to read it.

Louis thought he was being creative, when in reality he was just digging himself a deeper hole. “Sure! I’ll even buy you a new binky and bottle. Does eight o’clock work for you?” Rolling his eyes, Harry turned on the radio and turned it up when he heard Brantley Gilbert was on. He wasn’t too into country music, but he quite enjoyed this song.

Lip syncing along with the words, Harry ignored each obnoxious flip of a page and tried not to let himself focus on what he was going to do today. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to go along with it anymore. Louis pissed him off, and unknowingly probably fucked up the original proposal Harry had planned. It all seemed too cheesy and cliche now, but he couldn’t back out, could he? Sarah had already caught wind of him buying the ring, so she was going to be there and a large sum of people at the hospital knew, too. It was too fucking late to do anything now.  _Fuck._

“Eight? My nieces don't even go to bed then and maybe I prefer ro breastfeed so you better bare ‘em,” He finished another page then flipped the book shut to put back. Picking up the bag, he started digging through it and came across his daily planner. Flicking eyes at Harry, he gave a soft huff and opened it to see what was on his agenda then grabbed a notebook and opened to a fresh page to write Liam and Zayn notes. He felt like he was in high school again.

Wincing at the music, Louis curled up more in the seat to use knees as a desk and start writing, blue ink appearing on the clean white, Louis’ messy scrawl scratching in. Sticking the tip of his tongue out in concentration, brows furrowed and hand cramping, Louis quickly got the notes finished and folded neatly then put in the bag just as they pulled up to the hospital.

Harry chose not to respond to Louis and feed into the fight he was hoping to start. Just focusing on the music, and praying to god they made it to the hospital in one piece, he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car picked up speed. The songs changed as they drove, drowning out the scratch of the pen against the paper. He had glanced over when they stopped at a red light, but didn't read anything once he seen who they were addressed to.  _Fucking pricks._

When they pulled into the hospital, Harry grabbed his leather bag and climbed out, waiting a few seconds for Louis to follow suit before he locked the car doors. They parted ways, neither saying anything as Harry made his way to to gift shop.  _Time to set his plan in motion._

Almost forgetting his own bag, Louis reached to grab it before the car was locked. Damn he was off-kilter today. Throwing his own bag over his shoulder, resulting in getting himself kicked in the ass by his extra pair of shoes, Louis ran for the side door and slipped in. He grinned widely st seeing Liam there then an angry Dr. Horan was rushing up to block his way. “Nurse Tomlinson, I paged you this morning for a reason. Where were you and do I have to tell your Dom about this?”

Not what he needed right now. Big ( in his mind at least ) tough Louis was tearing up at being yelled at. Sniffling, he cleared his throat to try to remain professional. Nope! Chewing on his lip, he ducked his head so salty drops fell. “I...uh… uh.. I need Harry, please?” Louis had been horrid to him. Liam gave Louis a look then shrugged at Dr

Horan, reaching to grab the phone and hold it out to him. “I’d page Dr. Styles.”

Harry bought a single red rose and a small box of chocolates, and was on the hunt to find some poor intern to do his dirty work when his pager went off. “Here. At exactly seven o'clock you need to find Louis Tomlinson and give these to him. Find me every hour around this time, and I'll give you two hundred pounds tonight. Don't be late,” the scared looking intern took the things held out to him and nodded, wide doe eyes looking strange on his tiny face.

Making his way back to through the hospital, Harry sighed when he seen Louis was with Dr. Horan, and was crying. “What now?” He asked, not jumping to conclusions though his hand was already balled in a fist just in case he needed it to give Horan his long overdue punch to the face.  _Bastard ruined his pretty neck._

An easy two hundred pounds? The intern nodded eagerly, checking his watch for the time before scurrying off to his next destination before delivering it.

Doctor Horan looked extremely uncomfortable that the nurse was crying, he was curious to know why, but Harry looked vicious. “Er.. I paged your nurse earlier this morning and he failed to show up. Are you aware?” Louis, meanwhile, had slipped from beside Niall to wrap an arm around Harry and press himself into his Dom, he was extremely cuddly at the moment.

Despite his irritation, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and began to gently rub his back. “Yes, I'm aware. I was the one who kept him. He was in the middle of eating breakfast. Next time come straight to me when you have a problem,” Harry was three words away from growling, eyes heated pools with hatred lapping at his pupils.

“Zack, Leslie, go take him to get a coffee or something,” Harry was still looking at Horan, daring him to argue and say Louis needed to get to work. He was in a mood today, and wasn't above cracking the pretty doctors face.

Oh god, now Harry was going to have a hard time getting rid of him. He'd found Louis’ absolute favorite thing in the world - his back being rubbed. Snuggling more into Harry, he inhaled his Dom’s scent, enjoying the vanilla and spicy hints of his cologne. Would it be inappropriate to kiss his neck?

Clearing throat, he followed Zayn and Liam. Looking over his shoulder at Harry, he gave him a big grin, complete with crinkled eyes. The purposely messed up names didn't escape him and apparently his friends hadn't noticed.

Left alone with only Niall, Harry took a small step forward and tilted his head to the side, lopsided grin falling in place. “Why is it always you I find that causes the most trouble?” He asked, nose suddenly attacked with Niall’s cinnamon breath. Nose wrinkling, he backed up an inch or so but remained close so he was still intimidating with the obvious height difference.

“First you cut my neck open, then you cause my sub to cry. What next?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, aware of all the tired feet dragging around them as people were just coming in for a shift and others were leaving. He felt bad for those who were on call and had to sleep on the cement brick they call a bed in the on-call room.

Fishmouthing, Niall put a hand up, “I'm not causing any trouble, Dr. Styles. I simply asked your sub a question, didn't realize it would cause him to cry? Maybe he’s in dire need of a psychiatrist because there might be something loose up there.” Niall stopped to converse with an intern that had a question then picked up his own charts.

“Doctor Styles, you couldn't breathe so a tracheotomy was needed,” Niall flipped a chart open to look at it, then peered at Harry over the rim of his glasses. “Are you able to do a spinal tap on a two year old in thirty minutes? Your choice of nurses.”

Witnesses. There were people all around who were about to witness Harry Styles beat the living fuck out of Niall Horan. But then John had to walk by and he was already done with Harry. The only reason he kept him around was because of the publicity he brought and all of the patients. “Sure, but Niall,” leaning forward until his lips were brushing Horan’s ear, the prickle of the younger doctors beard digging into his cheek, he grabbed the doctor's lab coat and tugged him forward so the clipboard dug into his stomach, right above his navel.

“Talk about my sub like that again, or in general, and I'll crush your windpipe with my bare hand,” taking the chart from him, Harry hit him with his shoulder as he walked by, unsettling the doctors balance and making him stumble. He was the only fucking person who could be rude to Louis.

The three friends were in the cafeteria happily drinking their coffee when both Liam and Zayn’s pagers went off. Frowning slightly, the two gave him an apologetic look as they ran off. He gave a sigh, about to stand up when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he cringed when it was Nick’s unwelcomed face. Shit! Shooting the doctor a dirty look, he tried to squeeze past when he was stopped by a firm arm. “Harry won't always be there to save you, remember that.”

When Nick disappeared, Louis shuddered and was ready to toss his cup then get to work when he was stopped again. “Crissakes, I do need to work..” The red-faced intern looked nervous and like he was going to puke. Shaky hands reached out to hand Louis the rose and candy then ran off. “Wait! Who sent me this?” Harry? It had to be. Louis sniffed the rose and ran to the main floor.

His intention was to find a vase and set it on the nurses’ station, but when he saw Harry, he all but attacked him with kisses and a soft “thank you”.

Stumbling into a wall, Harry's eyebrows furrowed as wet, sloppy kisses were planted all over his face and neck. “I didn't do anything,” he said, playing it off easily. He was going to pretend not to know anything, make it that much bigger of a surprise. “Nevermind,” shaking his head, Harry lifted up the metal chart in his hand.

“Feel like doing a spinal tap with me?” He'd have to find the intern beforehand and give him the next stuff to deliver to Louis, so while they were doing the spinal tap Harry could be there when Louis got his next set of gifts and act clueless. Only problem was, he didn't know what he was giving him yet.

If Harry hadn't done it. Louis twisted his lip and stared at the rose and candy. Looking back where he came from, he shook his head. “Oh god...don’t tell me it's from him” He said softly. Leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek again, he walked to a supply closet to get a vase then to the bathroom for some water.

The intern had been hiding in the shadows waiting for Harry to be free. Cautiously walking over, he stood in front of the surgeon nervously. “New hour, what am I doing now, Dr. Styles?”

Not catching what Louis said, Harry's attention was quickly caught by a nurse looking for him to sign off on the surgery. Chewing on his lip, he quickly read over the file then did his sloppy signature and turned to look at the twitching intern. “Follow me,” he jerked his head towards the gift shop, then began to lead the way.

He looked over all the shelves and finally decided to get him a book from the shelf, not even bothering to read the title but it looked like one Louis would like. Buying it and yet another single rose, he passed them over to the intern. “We'll be on the third floor in room 426. Louis isn't to know it's me.” He said, slipping a twenty note into the pocket of the interns scrub tops before he left to go and get the room prepped.

A few minutes later, Louis was free. He’d gotten cornered to run to the nursery and check on a baby that was having trouble then ran back down. The hallway he'd been talking to Harry in was deserted. Shit. He didn't know which room the spinal tap was in! Not like there wasn't a big dry erase board that told them anything. Louis set the rose on the desk then squeezed past a few gossiping nurses to look for the room number.

“If you need me, I'm assisting Dr. Styles in room 426.” Louis quirked an eyebrow when a few started giggling. “Not like that you pervs!” He shook his head, going to room 426 to knock. “Harry? Are you in there yet?”

Ten minutes later the boy was prepped and ready. “Yeah, come in,” he hollered, Jaxson already zonked out from the anesthesia. When the door opened, Harry glanced up, peering over the edges of his plastic glasses that covered the part of his face his surgical mask didn't.

“Ready?” he asked Louis, the only other person in the room was Jorge, who was the anesthesiologist. He waited as Louis got on his surgical gown and gloves, eyes occasionally flicking to the clock on the wall.  _Five minutes._ His hands were twitching nervously at his sides, but it wasn't from the procedure he was about to do. He's done plenty of spinal taps, and was confident enough that he could do them in his sleep.

Quickly going to Harry’s side, he noticed the twitch but chose not to say something. He hummed to himself then looked up to Harry, smiling even if he couldn't see it behind the mask. Louis walked around the front to gently push Jaxson’s knees to his chest then looked up at Harry, “Good?”

If Louis remembered right, Jaxson had been admitted two days ago. He was an awfully cute kid. “Damn. I can't wait for our kid to be this old and he or she isn't even born yet.” Sighing, he felt himself getting emotional again and wiped at his face, sniffling. “Damn hormones.”

Rolling his eyes at Louis, Harry grabbed the hollow needle off the tray and lifted it up. “Let's just hope the kid makes it out of infancy. We are its parents, after all.” Snorting at his own joke, he shook off the conversation and his own thoughts and focused on what he was doing.

He felt down the kids spine, then stopped when his fingers bumped over his two lower vertebrates, in the lumbar region. He inserted the needle through the spinal membrane and into the spinal canal, then once it was in place he glanced up at Louis. “Carefully pull his legs up a little more to shift his position,” he said, steadying the needle so it didn't move.

Louis mock glared at Harry, “If a surgeon and nurse can't raise a kid, then there's no hope for the world.” He wanted to ask how many kids the man wanted, but the sound of the snort made Louis start giggling hard. “You.. snort when you laugh.. oh my god!”

Doing as he was told, Louis jumped when there was a knock on the door. “The hell is that?” John or Dr. Horan? He had enough of the blonde doctor today and Louis managed to behave well enough to stay under the man's radar. “Maybe it's his mom?” Even though Louis knew his parents lived too far away.

Wanting to defend himself, but also wanting to get this done, Harry held off on saying anything and just focused on the kid. When Louis shifted the baby, Harry made sure his heart rate and everything stayed the same. “Come in,” he yelled, not really even registering who it was.

He began to measure the cerebrospinal fluid when the door opened, Harry freezing when he realized what time it was. “Instead of standing there like a twitching druggy, get in here and do whatever you came to do. Fast.” He was going with impatient asshole, a role he plays well and effortlessly.  _Be nice to the kid. He's doing your dirty work._

He looked up when the same kid that gave him the rose and candy stepped in. A quizzical look came over his face when he was handed a book and another rose. “What the hell? Someone has a crush on me,” Darting eyes to Harry, he bit down on his lip. “Are you sure this isn't from you? Cuz if not, I may be in trouble if you find out who it is.” Louis still had a hold of the baby’s legs as he set the items on the counter to look at when the procedure was done.

When the kid left, sneaking a look at Harry, Louis frowned. “Haz, his heart rate keeps dropping then climbing back up.” With a gloved hand, he pointed when it happened once again.

Harry, acting like he couldn't hear Louis and that he was displeased with his stalker, finished taking a sample of the spinal fluid. He was just about to check the pressure again when Louis spoke, and Harry glanced up at the heart rate machine just in time to see his heart rate dropping incredibly low, followed by his blood pressure spiking. It took him three seconds; three small seconds to look down at the boy and see him choking on nothing to realize what was happening.

“He's going into anaphylactic shock! Stop the anesthesia, and I need an epi!” Harry yelled, pulling the needle out carefully and setting it on the tray. “Turn his oxygen up,” he instructed, rolling Jaxson on his back to help open his airways as the oxygen levels were kicked up to one hundred percent.

With the machines blaring and his heart hammering, Harry took the pen Louis offered him and stabbed it into the fleshy part of the toddlers thigh. He took a breath, which was all he could do as Jaxson’s heart rate slowly began to climb back up. “Start him on a epinephrine infusion to help maintain vital signs. Transfer him up to the ICU,and start him on some adjunct medication.” When he was just stared at, Harry pulled his gloves off, ripping one to shreds in the process, and ripped off his surgical gown. “Fucking morons. Steroids, diphenhydramine, and an H-2 blocker. Make sure they're given intravenously.”  _Did he have to do everything around here? Jesus._

“Also, the fluid I managed to get needs to be sent to the lab,” not touching the vile, Harry took off the glasses and set them on the counter, then left the room. Nobody could have predicted that would have happened, but still... It would have been so easy to lose the kid, and he may still.  _Fucking bloody hell. It's all fan-fucking-tastic._

Was Louis the fucking moron?He chewed on his lip as he helped transfer the boy to a gurney when it showed up. Gently running a hand down Jaxson’s face, he side stepped to grab a small stuffed toy from the basket saved for when they had little, scared patients and set it under the baby’s arm. “You heard Harry. Move.” Louis growled when they hesitated just the slightest.

Snatching the fluid sample up, Louis tucked the book and rose under an arm then headed out to the elevator. Nodding at people he knew, he stepped on then as the doors were about to close, a hand came slamming between them to stop the doors from closing then the body the hands belonged to came on. Scoffing, Louis shifted to the far corner of the wall.

“What's wrong, Lewis? Disgusted? Envious?” Philip asked with a slimy smile on his face. He was one of  _those_  types that thought whatever they wanted they got, and Philip had been lusting after Harry since day one. “Disgusted was right…” Louis mumbled.

The elevator dinged and Louis was about to step off when Philip grabbed the back of his scrub top, “What do I have to do to get you out of the picture?” Philip snarled, hands tightening on the fabric. Louis gave a short laugh, balling hand up into a fist and punching Philip hard in the face.

Walking, more like running off, he dropped the sample at the lab then went up to ICU to make sure Jaxson was settled then ran back down to the nurses’ station to add the second rose to the vase. “Another one?” Morgan exclaimed, eyes twinkling. She was enjoying this, she didn't know what was going on, but was sharing in Louis’ excitement.

Harry, on his way up to John’s office, stopped by the pediatric floor and seen Aspen. The little girls health was dropping fast, and she was almost to the point of being  _too_  bad to survive a lung transplant, if she even got one. Telling her his plans for tonight, and asking her if she'd help Luke and Michael do what they were supposed to do tonight, Harry left the little girl with a time and what she was supposed to wear, then left.

Now, on top of everything else, he had to buy Aspen the dress she asked for. It's not like he minds. Just adds more shit to his already busy day. Knocking on the older mans door when he reached his original destination, Harry waited for him to tell him to come in before he opened the door and stepped into the quiet room with dim lighting.

Jaxson was pushed to the back of his mind, though he was still a worry that burned brightly, and shoved to the front was this damn proposal. “I need your help,” he told the man, stopping to rest by the glass wall and overlook the city as all the buildings came to life.  _Jesus. Breath. Calm down._

After the conversation was over, Louis went to grab more coffee. He slept like a rock last night, but he was still fighting the urge to find an empty room and take a nap. If he kept moving around, maybe he'd wake up more.

Louis took off sprinting down the hallway, passed John’s office where he saw a glimpse of his Dom and almost ran into the wall, trying to stop himself. Crap! Did Philip go tattle to John and John in turn call his Dom in? This felt like high school all over again as he took off running again for the stairs then up to the nursery. Olivia’s bassinet was empty, the little girl having been adopted a few days before Thanksgiving. It was great for her, but hell on his heart as he knew he got way too attached to the babies.

Harry explained, in detail even though he'd rather have been vague, what he planned to do tonight, and why he needed the President of the hospitals help. John chewed on his lower lip, the glasses falling to hug the bottom of his nose, nearly sliding off. A pen between his fingers continued to tap against the desk, sending Harry's heart lurching into his throat everytime it hit the thick wood and made the noise ricochet around the room.  _Just fucking get on with it already._

“Six?” John asked, head cocking to the side as he began to rub his bottom lip with the pen. “Do three extra weeks of clinic duty and you have a deal. I'll make the calls,” the older man would have done it just to be nice and help out, but Harry had been skimping on his clinic hours. He'd do anything to get his “star surgeon” to do his job, rather than just what he defines as his job.

 _Three fucking weeks? No. Nope. He wasn't doing it. He'd propose to Louis in a fucking mud pit before he agreed to that shit._ Growling, Harry ran a hand through his hair and jerked his lab coat to fix it so it wasn't hanging lopsided on his shoulders anymore. “Two weeks. Make the damn calls.” Harry stormed out of the hallway, the door hitting against the wall as he threw it open and made a dramatic exit.  _Louis would be proud._ Oh this better be fucking worth it.

When lunch rolled around, Louis was running on fumes. He coughed as he took a large slurp of soup then grabbed some crackers to crush into them to actually give the food some flavor. Half heartedly eating it, tasting nothing but feeling the warmth of the soup sliding down his throat. So far he's gotten four roses and four gifts. But who were they from?

He sighed and looked at the door when it opened, hoping to see Harry come in. Wow, he was missing his Dom? The thought made him blush slightly, he could feel his face warming up and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Shivering lightly, he broke open a package of crackers and chewed.

When the last person he wanted to see came in, Louis jumped up, knocking knee on the table as he took off out of the cafeteria, then had to stop a few minutes later. Louis was out of breath from being out of shape, maybe should get the gumption to work out with Harry? Hell would freeze over before that happened.

With only forty five minutes to spare, Harry used his lunch break to run last minute errands. He stopped at the mall, against his own will, and bought Aspen a little blue floral dress that would flow freely around her knees, and a blue headband to match. Then he stopped at another store in the mall and grabbed two different gift baskets, one with vanilla scented soap, perfume and candles, and the other with a stuffed teddy bear, candy and popcorn.

With those things in the front seat next to him, Harry rushed to James jewelry store and let the man know he couldn't stay and gab because he was in a hurry. Buying a simple diamond bracelet that had the diamonds shaped as hearts, and a necklace to match, Harry tipped the man generously and left.

He arrived at the hospital with only five minutes to spear. Grabbing the inconspicuous brown paper bag, he stuffed the necklace, bracelet and dress into it, then grabbed the other bag to put the two large gift baskets in it. He had to creep through the hospital as he made his way up to his office, making sure he didn't see Louis. He managed to make it there without any sightings just in time to greet the intern.

He gave him the candy gift basket and money to buy a rose, then sent him on his way. Collapsing back on his chair, Harry scrubbed at his face and sighed heavily. This was all too much work, and he wasn't sure it was even worth it all, honestly.  _Not to mention this has all put a large dent in his wallet._

Already caught up on his work, Louis took the time to faceplant it on the desk and catch a quick snooze. Drooling heavily on some charts, Louis was out to the world until someone clearing their throat loudly made him jump. “Yeah?” A flash of purple out the corner of his eye made him frown and he reached up to rip off the Post-It that has stuck to his face. “Ouch.. son of a..”

The intern stood there, biting their tongue to keep from laughing. He set the basket on the desk along with another rose. “Damn. Seriously, who is sending me these?” The intern brought shoulder up in a shrug, “Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger.” Saluting Louis he took off to catch up with his own work.

Glancing into the basket, Louis grinned when he saw the treats. It was like the person knew him, or was in the shadows watching. Louis swiped some popcorn and threw it in his mouth. So much better than that bland soup.

Was it too late to just stop everything and pretend he didn't know anything about Louis’ stalker so they could just end this madness already? He was done with all the stress and worrying, yet he still lined up the remaining three gifts he had with sticky notes on them for the time they were supposed to be delivered. Necklace, two. Vanilla basket, three. And bracelet at four. He still had one gift left to get, but he was just going to get something simple.

Setting them all back in the bag, Harry found the intern and gave him a key to his office with instructions to only grab the gifts at the right time and gave him enough money for the next three roses. Then he made his way up to the OR to scrub in on Alyssas surgery. She was a twenty five year old who was having her gallbladder removed after years of problems.

With most of the popcorn gone, Louis pushed it away to get up. His bump was getting bigger, you still had to look for it, but Louis felt he'd been able to see it the whole time. Rubbing over it through his yellow top, he checked to make sure he had no patients then just let himself wander around the halls.

Louis was sort of bored with nothing to do. He sat himself in a wheelchair, rolling himself back and forth then down the hallway. Quickly getting bored with that, Louis left the wheelchair where it was and took off for the elevator. He ended up on the surgical floor, wandering down the hallway and picking a random operating theatre to sneak into and watch.

The surgery went by smoothly, and as the woman was getting moved to her room Harry chanced a glance up at the theatre and seen there was only a few interns in there. Rolling his eyes when they waved at him, he ignored them and took off his gown and shit them scrubbed his hands and left.

Only an hour has passed, meaning the intern should have gave Louis his necklace. Checking on a few of his post op patients, and the two pre ops, Harry signed off on a few of their discharge papers and returned to his office to grab Aspen’s dress. Not having time to deliver it to her, he wrapped it up in it's own paper bag and wrote her a cute little note then had a nurse deliver it to her.

Rather than sitting in his office, he grabbed his laptop and made his way into the lounge to check on a few of his lab results. His office was suffocating today. He still hasn't received Jaxson’s, but he did get the results for his one patient who, he discovered, did in fact have TB. Writing off a list of medication to get her started on, Harry passed it off to an intern to do and began to brew himself a cup of French vanilla coffee. He was in a weird mood today and wanted something different.

The new gift made Louis stare. He blinked then added it to his collection in his locker and the rose to the others in his vase. With it almost full, he leaned down to sniff the fragrant flowers. Hopefully whoever did it would come out and confess soon, and that Harry maybe wouldn't beat them up too badly? But then he wondered if it wasn't a prank, maybe Nick and his sub cooked this up?

Growling, Louis went for the lounge to grab another cup of coffee. He lifted head when he pushed open the door and saw Harry sitting there. Brewing his own cup when Harry’a was done, he waved at his Dom then went to take a seat to sip at it.

Nodding at Louis, Harry grabbed his mountain of files he had an intern bring and began to go through them, signing and filling them out when he needed to. He would sip his cup of coffee every so often, tongue already burnt from the first sip he'd taken. It wasn't a bad flavor, but it wasn't his favorite. He just wanted a tall cup of steaming hot black coffee that people would say matched his soul.

“Has your stalker stopped?” Harry asked a few minutes later, just striking up a conversation as he glanced up from all the papers strewn across the table.  _He really needed to get more organized._ Keeping himself neutral, so Louis wouldn't try and say it was him again, Harry began to twirl his pen between his fingers. “What had he gotten you so far?”  _As if you don't know, fucking creep._

Louis was bored without his phone and apparently his friends didn't agree with writing notes as he'd gotten none back. Assholes. Yawning widely, he got up from the chair to sit next to Harry and maybe sneak at what he was doing because Louis was noisy. Reaching up, he poked where the dimples would be if Harry smiled.

“No. I got a necklace, a beautiful necklace. Gift basket with food, which was much appreciated by this pregnant person.” He took a long drink of his coffee then laid head back against the wall, “I'm just worried you're gonna kick someone's ass.”

Harry shrugged and flipped one file close only to open another. “Find out who he is and I'll do more than kick his ass,” he said, biting the inside of his cheek and he seen the same intern walk into the room. He still had half an hour. When he seen the man was walking towards them, he gently shook his head when he knew Louis wasn't looking and jerked it towards the door.

He didn't do all of this to have some fucking moron ruin it all. The man nodded and gulped before scurrying off with a muffin from the basket he quickly snatched off the table.  _Oh. He was just getting food. Paranoid panda._

Hiding a smile, Louis turned to bury his face in Harry’s lab coat. He yawned and let himself relax a little bit. When the door opened, Louis didn't bother opening his eyes. “Whoever came in should go away because I was close to shoving my hand down Harry’s pants to jerk him off,” He wasn't, Louis just wanted whoever to go away so he could finish the conversation with Harry. It was nobody’s business.

The crinkling of paper made Louis open eyes just in time to see the door close. “Think I'd get in trouble if I locked it?” He was already halfway to the door.

Laughing under his breath, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “Do what you will, but you aren't going to use sex to coerce me into giving you back you phone,” the phone topic shouldn't have even been brought up, but Harry felt like teasing him. Using something he took from him was a perfect opportunity to do so, though.

“Go jerk off your stalker. Maybe he'll buy you a phone,” anybody would take offence, but the doms eyes were shimmering, letting on that he was only joking even if his stone hard face said otherwise.  _Speaking of jerking off. He was quite horny. Maybe that would be Louis’ last gift? Or he could ‘give it’ to him after the proposal. Celebration sex was always good._

Rolling eyes, Louis plucked a muffin from the basket to pick at, “Who says I was using it to get my phone back?” He raised an eyebrow and put a piece of blueberry muffin into his mouth. Licking over his lips, he peeled another blueberry off and ate it. Maybe he should make some blueberry muffins when they got home, or morning glory? Either way, he was making some.

Approaching Harry, he pulled the laptop from his hands and set it on the table then straddled Harry. “Good idea. I do need a sugar daddy,” Winking at him, he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Think my stalker is hot? I do have standards.”

Hands falling to the boys hips, Harry hummed and shrugged. “He has good taste in gifts, so probably not,”  _bad talking him. Good._ “You? Have standards? Since when?” Laughing, Harry let his hands slip beneath the boys shirt, chilled fingers causing goosebumps to paint his skin.

With Louis’ bump pressing against his stomach as he leaned forward, Harry decided to be courageous and be the one who kissed first this time. Letting their lips meet in a timid kiss, Harry subconsciously mesmerized the way Louis’ lips felt as they moved against his own. Chapped, but soft, with the hint of blueberry lingering on them.

Laughing, Louis gave Harry’s arm a slight pinch. “Hey. I do. Look who I got paired with? If it'd been an ugly Dom, I probably would have complained.” Shivering at the cold fingers, Louis ground down against Harry, fingers moving to the inside of his thigh where he’d accidentally found out was Harry’s ticklish spot.

A surprised sound came out when he felt the kiss, but it was nice. Tilting head to the side, Louis kissed him back, his hand sliding down the front of Harry’s scrub pants to grasp him, pressing thumbnail into the head.

Things got heated quickly, and before Harry knew it he was pushing aside all the paper and files, not paying attention as they quietly flew to the ground. He lifted Louis up on the table and maneuvered the boys legs so they were wrapping around his waist, making it so their groins were pressed flush together, the god awful yellow scrub top getting ripped off in the process.

“Was that a compliment? Because you did complain,” his own shirt hiked, Harry took it upon himself to just remove the material so they were skin on skin, the only thing keeping them apart the thin material of their scrub bottoms that both of their dicks were noticeably straining against.

“Like it's a secret I find you attractive,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips. He groaned feeling Harry’s erection against him, his own making itself painfully known as he ground against Harry. He was a needy bitch at the moment, as he gave a low whine needing the friction. No thought about the door being locked and someone wanting to come in, and it wasn't like they'd be the first to fuck in the lounge.

Ducking head down he sucked at Harry’s neck as a hand cautiously went up to pinch at one of the Dom’s nipples. “Please.. can we do something? Please?” He moved to kiss Harry. God, could he sound anymore desperate? But how long has it been since they had actual sex?

Groaning, Harry shoved his hand down Louis’ pants to give him the answer he was looking for and began to pump his cock, fingers squeezing around his length before they went lax. Continuing that for a few seconds, and using his precum to slick him up, Harry bent himself in half and began to attack Louis” neck, leaving marks of possession as he went. The lovebites would remain for a few days, and remind all that Louis was taking.  _By Harry fucking Styles, bitch._

Without permission or warning, Harry let go of Louis’ cock, fingers now slicked up, and moved them to prod at the boys tight hole before he shoved one in, starting out slow and gentle when all he wanted was hard and fast. Muscles clenching deep in his stomach as his senses were overridden with Louis, he moved his way down to kiss across the boys chest.  _More like make more hickies, asshole. Like the ring he'll be wearing won't be enough._

Small noises came out when Harry grabbed him, jerking hips up to meet the pumps. Laying head against Harry’s bare chest, he let eyes flutter closed as the noises sounded more like sighs of relief. He was feeling so worked up, the release would be the best part of his day. A small giggle hiccuped out when the lips brushed against his neck, shivering from the reaction running down his spine.

The boy tensed up when he felt Harry’s fingers at his hole. He shifted to loft hips and give the surgeon better access. Moaning softly when the fingers plunged in, he reached up to tug at Harry’s hair. “Don't have to be gentle, babe. Be rough, I like it rough.” Louis grinded down on Harry’s fingers, his own hands moving to untie the drawstring on the dom’s scrub pants and plunge his own hands in to wrap around him.

Smirking, Harry pulled back and stepped aside, but kept his hand in Louis’ pants as he used the other one to drag the material of his scrub bottoms and panties down his legs. They fell to the floor with a silent thud, but neither had time to push them aside before Harry was taking his spot again.

A second finger was added shortly after, just to create a burn but also make it easier on Louis to adjust. It has been… God, quite sometime since they last fucked. “That's because all you've ever had is rough,” he found himself saying as his lips continued their assault.

His lips never left Louis’ skin as they traced from his neck, nipping, kissing, sucking, teeth dragging here and there, lips ghosting then pressing firmly. Back across his neck, arms, shoulders, sides, small bump on his tummy, all the way down to his hip bones where he paused for a moment to litter purplish bruises. It was all to keep him distracted as Harry added a third finger, teeth sinking into the soft flesh on the boys neck to help balance what he was feeling.

Then something inside Harry decided he couldn't take this anymore, because he was removing his hands and pulling his own cock out, tip swollen and angry looking as he slicked himself up with some spit. Arms barricaded Louis as Harry moved to stand between his legs, his head lined up with Louis’ hole. “We'll have to change that someday,” he murmured, voice a low rasp as he suddenly shoved in.  _Jesus… Gahhh… Fuck. Still too tight._

It was just the lust talking, the blown pupils in Harry's eyes obvious proof, but he meant it. He wasn't just going to fuck Louis. He knew how to..  _Cringe…_ Make love, so to speak. He just preferred a nice, fast fuck that burned him out.

“Mmm.. I don't what to say to that..” Louis didn't want to think about being sexually assaulted when actually having sex with his Dom/boyfriend, the hell could Louis call him? Owner? Bark,bark? He hissed slightly at the burn, pushing his bum against the finger. It really has been too long.

The feathery kisses Harry was placing all over his body made him giggle from the feel, squirming slightly while a warm feeling started in him and he stared up at Harry with what one might call heart eyes. Reaching up, he searched for Harry’s lips with his own, seeking a kiss.

Blue eyes looked right into Harry’s own blown ones, the black overtaking them. Louis frowned, he liked the green of the surgeon’s eyes, but he especially loved when Harry gave him that  _look_. It made the butterflies in his belly spring to life and a feeling that the surgeon wasn't letting on his true feelings cuz God knows Louis wasn't. Wrapping legs around Harry when he pushed in, Louis put a hand out to grab something, making the basket of muffins fall over so they bounced everywhere.

With the table a squeaking mess as Harry pulled back, he grinded his teeth together and forced himself to focus past it and the blood rushing through his ears. A few calming breaths later, and the Dom looked more collected, less on the verge of snapping and releasing hell. Eyes still heated and not at all friendly, he looked up at Louis from underneath his clumpy eyelashes and grinned, a look that has made so many women and men fall apart.

Kicking aside a muffin, Harry grasped Louis’ hips for a better hold, upper thighs pressing against the cool table when he slowly shoved back in. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, his usual cockiness disintegrating in those three seconds, but he shook his off and it was back in place just like that.  _Stop being so.. Luke-y._

A cheesy grin was shot back as he got the look, he wriggled a hand free to push a strand of hair from his eyes. He too was trying to ignore the squeak of the table, hoping their combined weight on it wouldn't cause it to collapse. That would be embarrassing to explain, even if maybe he could blame it on Nick and his sub, he was sure Harry would back him up.

“How am I looking at you?” Louis darted eyes down to his bump. Had Harry seen that? Oops! He kept eyes down, watching Harry’s cock disappear into him then out. “Fuck Haz, faster please?” His free hand slid between them to rub at the base of Harry’s cock. His back arched when Harry hit a particular spot, a soft moan escaping.

The body arched beneath him, feathery hair becoming flat as his head dug into the hard, wood table. Fingernails scratched at the table top, looking from something to grasp but everything was just out of reach, so the boy did the next best thing. He sunk his nails into his doms back and scratched his way down, creating burning trails of fire that sparked Harry's insides and coaxed him to go faster.

“Fuck, you're too tight,” Harry groaned, his hands kneading at Louis’ sides as his palms became sweaty and he began to lose his hold. He can feel something building deep inside of him, threatening to make him burst into nothing as white hot pleasure sears through his veins. A moan steals the show, though, and the doms eyes snap down to watch Louis as he completely becomes undone beneath him, doe eyes hooded and sneaking back into his skull.

“You're looking at me like you're in love or some shit. Like-- like your stupid puppy friend looks at the wannabe hard ass,” he couldn't form a coherent thought. His brain was a fried mess, focused on nothing but the sweet pull from deep inside his stomach with every thrust; balls slapping against the curve of Louis’ ass and a bright red streak marking the front of his thighs as they continue to hit into the table.  _He's not in love. He hates you._

Louis was pretty much a crumpled mess below Harry, he could feel his own release coiling up, traveling through his belly to his loins and legs, his toes were even starting to tingle. Maybe this was the best sex he'd had with Harry. Pushing himself against the man to meet his thrusts, Louis let his head drop hard on the wooden table then muttered cusses under his breath.

“Well shit, let me go do something to make myself loose..” Louis sassed, not meaning it to be rude, just a DUH comment seeing as this was only their third time having sex. What the hell was wrong with them?! The look on Harry’s face when he moaned made Louis want to capture it. “Harder please.. Im asking please!” Rolling hips hard into Harry, he gripped the edge of the table to sit himself up part ways.

Surely believing he looked guilty right now, Louis gave a nervous laugh, “In love? Don't be silly, it's too early.” Shut up, Louis. You love him, admit it. Say it out loud! Louis growled and pulled Harry closer to him to capture his lips in a kiss.

Harry's thrusts quickened on their own accord and he was kissing Louis back, dominating everything that was happening as he pushed them both to the point of no return. His hips shifted; angling to hit against that special spot inside of Louis. Teeth nipping the bottom lip, Harry pushed forward and made the sub fall to lay flat against the table, the boys cock becoming sandwiched between their two bodies and getting the friction he had been looking for, or so Harry guessed when the boy moaned breathlessly into his mouth and fisted his hair to pull harshly at it.

Thrusts deep and sharp; slick as the muscles on his stomach clenched and moved rhythmically against Louis’ stomach as their chest slide easily together from the thin layer of sweat that coated both of their skins, Harry barely stifled a moan that tickled the back of his throat. “Then quit giving me them eyes while I'm fucking you,” he argued breathlessly, sticky forehead moving to rest against the boy's shoulder as he struggled to remain in control even though the coils deep within his body were unraveling.

High on pleasure, drunk on the moment, Harry didn't realize the seriousness to the conversation they were having. He was too lost in the way Louis clenched around his cock as he pulled out, the sweet pull almost as sensual as the push back in. It was like his mind was locked in another room, walls made of thick glass blurred with fog and sticky fingerprints. He could see and try to make guesses on what was going on on the other side, but wouldn't know how to make sense of any of it until he opened the door and let it all out. Now wasn't the time though, that he knew. It had to wait, even if the fluttering heart beneath his own was trying to admit something he didn't want to hear.

Soft ‘uh, uh, uh’ came out when Harry picked up the pace. His fists clenched the edge of the table, knuckles turning white from the intense grip. Louis bit back a remark, even though an I love you was trying to form on his tongue, surprising him.

His fingers lingering in the chocolate locks, stiffened pulling his Dom’s hair tight as he began to see white spots in front of his eyes and the need for release began. His hips jerked to meet Harry's thrust as he gave a sudden whimper, then muffled it by kissing Harry’s red lips, “I.. fuck.. fuck.. shit…” Well, that wasn’t what Louis’ brain sent for his mouth to say! Wrong, try again.

“Fuck,” the words a hot breath against the boys mouth, Harry moved to nuzzle into the soft neck, keeping his mouth occupied there as he lapped at the red, bruising skin he angered with hickies. A hand slid beneath Louis’ hip suddenly, pulling him into every thrust. The crush of Harry's stomach against the boys cock had noises, both sinful and pathetic, parting his lips and echoing in the doms ears.

Fingernails digging into Harry's scalp, the dom once again claimed Louis’ mouth with an almost growl, the smooth slid of his tongue and cock matching rhythm as both worked to steal the subs breath away. “You need to cum, Louis. Cum,” it was a command, dark and needy. The forgotten topic was just that; forgotten. Neither was focused on anything but the burning pleasure that was threatening to devour their very existence.

A low yelp came out when he felt his cock caught against Harry’s belly. He circled hips against his Dom as he let himself cum, head falling back as the words bubbled up on his mouth again, “Fuck.. I love you…” Shit. Why! Louis gasped, the realization of what he said sobering him up. Wriggling to get out from under Harry, he started to panic.

“No, no, no, let me up. I gotta get out of here.” Louis rolled head to the side to avoid looking his Dom in the face, as fingers loosened in Harry’s soft tresses. Gently, Louis started running fingers through it. “I'm sorry. Don't punish me for that?”

On the brink of an orgasm, body humming and muscles pulled taunt, Harry froze. A moment where neither of them were fighting had to be ruined by this… This false love. Still buried in Louis, Harry forced the boy to stop moving when he began to jerk around and pull his cock in the same direction he was trying to go. Dark eyes, not at all green or warm or the eyes they had been even three seconds ago stared down at Louis as fingers brushed through his hair.

What the fuck was he supposed to say? This moment was not only awkward but inconvenient too, seeing as one was covered in cum and the other was hard and buried to the hilt. He couldn't exactly punish Louis for the way he felt, even though he wanted to. This was why he had been keeping his distance and being a dick whenever he could. He knew Louis would be the one to break.

Suddenly pulling back so he was no longer touching Louis, Harry stumbled back a few inches with his cock bobbing and scoffed. “I'm not going to punish you,” he said in a low voice, tugging up his pants.  _Gotta get out of here._ He tucked himself back into his pants, swollen and angry, and grabbed his scrub top off the floor to quickly tug it over his head. “I can't control your fucking feelings, but I meant what I said before. I will not change who I am, or the mindset I have. You knew what you were walking into when you decided to stay in this pairing. I won't fall in love with you, Louis. Know that now.”

Heart hammering against his ribcage, Harry forced himself to take a calming breath so he could fix the obvious bulge in his pants. It didn't work, though, so he just left it be and stalked over to the door, but paused with his hand on the doorknob, the deep breathes he took filled with nothing but the heavy stench of sex and sweat. “You have two minutes to get dressed before I open this door,”  _and just like that, any progress they made was gone. God, why did Louis have to be so fucking stupid? Did he not know when to keep his mouth shut?_

Stupid Louis! He sighed and rolled off the table to quietly get dressed then grabbed his coffee to walk to the door to wait for Harry to open it. He wasn't going to look his Dom in the eye, too embarrassed. Patting his pocket, he came up with a pack of bubble gum and unwrapped two pieces to chew.

It kind of made Louis’ heart shatter to hear Harry say he wasn't going to fall in love with him. So their kid, he could only assume there would be just one, would know their parents hate each other. Nice. He pushed tongue into his gum and blew a bubble, snapping it with his teeth. As soon as Harry opened the door Louis bolted out.

“Delivery for Louis!” The same intern blocked Louis’ path to hand him yet another rose andand a vanilla basket. “At least I have my secret admirer to look forward to.” Louis mumbled, as he sniffed the flower then took off running when he saw Zayn.

Catching up with the doctor, he threw an arm around him, head going back in laughter, as he’d caught his friend off guard. “I want a fucking cupcake! Let's go get one? The bakery is a block down.”

Harry didn’t stick around long enough to see Louis get his gift for this hour. He asked nicely, or nice in his own way, if one of the interns he’d pass would gather his things up from the lounge and bring them to his office. It may be because he’s their sort of boss, or because Harry just looked like he was going to rip someone’s head off, but they agreed immediately and ran off.

Pushing past the boards of people in the hallways, Harry stomped to his room like an angry toddler and set down on his chair, hissing as the material began to chafe against his still very hard, hard on. “Fucking Louis and his stupid heart,” Harry grumbled, rethinking the entire plan for tonight. But once again. “It’s too fucking late.”  _Ugh._

The two ran off to the bakery to grab treats, Zayn bringing one back for Liam as Louis contemplated getting one for Harry. He grabbed a strawberry cheesecake cupcake for Harry as they returned to the hospital. Louis snuck off to find Harry’s office and drop off the cupcake before he got caught.

Quietly, he tried the door, unlocked, which should have been his first clue as he went inside and jumped seeing Harry standing there. “Oh, I um, went to the bakery and grabbed you something.” He held out the cupcake with a forced smile as he tried not to look at the large bulge in his Dom’s pants.

For fuck’s sake. Louis shook his head and set the treat down and stepped toward Harry, “Can I help you with that? You can take me over the desk so you don't have to see me?”

After the intern delivered all of his stuff, Harry grew impatient over nothing. He couldn’t sit still, so then he began to pace, but that was too uncomfortable so he opted on just leaning against the glass wall to look out at the city. It was a quiet day, with the lights twinkling in the darkened day as dark grey clouds hung over them. He loved the rain, don’t get him wrong, but today it felt like a burden. It was almost sad to see a once beautiful day turn into this.

Glancing up when the door opened, Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Louis in favor of looking back outside just as it started to snow. Large, fat snowflakes dropping and covering the ground in a thing white blanket that looked warm or welcoming.  _Ha, like him, neither were warm._ “You sure you can keep your love comments to yourself?” He asked, still not looking at Louis. He wasn’t angry anymore, just disturbed. How could he continue this when he was only falsely leading Louis on?

A nod and Louis perched himself on the edge of the desk to stare out the window, too. He couldn't wait to get home and just burrow under the covers, he was done with today. Crossing legs, he examined his nails then brought hand up to nibble on one.

“Just pretend I’m one of your multiple fucks, a nobody you don't care for.” Louis undid the drawstring on his scrubs, pulling them down along with his panties as he turned to bend over the desk.

The offer was tempting, so much more than tempting. But could he do that? Just pretend Louis was a nobody so he could get off? Was he going to really go back to what he said he wouldn’t, and use someone for their body? “Pull up your pants. I’m not fucking you.” Harry said, eyes straying to rest on the wall above Louis’ head, right next to the door.

He wasn’t some monster, never has been. But when someone is afraid to jump, they do everything they can do not to fall. He just fucked to stay sedated. Without people being around, he didn’t have a reason to have emotions or suppress them. But now he was supposed to answer a call just because it was Louis?

“You’re not a nobody, either. You’re my sub, whatever the fuck that means. And just because I don’t return your feelings doesn’t mean we can’t still make this relationship work” he didn’t know what he was saying, but he meant it. He didn’t want to just wipe everything off that they have done because of this small bump. They were stuck in this. It was too late to go back.

Shrugging, Louis fixed his pants to re-tie them so they sat below his bump. Crossing arms, he figured a few more minutes then he’d flee. This was already awkward as hell. The office was freezing, Louis wrapped arms tighter around himself then stood up. “So, I'm going to go then. Enjoy the cupcake.”

He went for the door, opening it to see an intern with their arms full of papers and stuff for Harry. Eyeing the man, Louis rolled eyes and ambled past. His eyes lit up when Zayn once again had good timing and was cruising by. “Zayn! Thank god!”

Like a child, Louis took off running and jumped on the darker haired man’s back causing Zayn to stumble and crash to the floor bringing Louis with him.

Harry tucked the brown paper bag under his desk, thankful Louis hadn’t seen it, and took the additional files the intern handed him that apparently they had missed. Excusing him with a wave of his hand, Harry sat down at his desk just as his phone rang.

Groaning, he grabbed the phone, which was his office one, and held it to his ear. “Dr. Styles, how may I help you?” Voice laced with false enthusiasm, Harry easily slipped into his work facade, putting on a show for whoever was calling.

“Since you ignore your pager, I figured I would call you. Everything is set up for the night. I have the paramedics ready, and all of the staff are aware of what’s going on and they are going to help,” John said into the phone, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose after he removed the glasses that had created indentations. He had been making calls and working to set this up all day, and even had to call in a few favors. Harry better follow through with his end of the deal, because popularity not, John would get rid of him.

The two got up, laughing as they walked to the nurses’ station. Zayn just following Louis because he was bored. “So Lou, come over tonight for pizza and Xbox?” Louis’ eyes lit up at the offer, then he remembered he was being punished and brought lips up in a scowl. “Maybe. Gotta ask the Doctor.” He gave a huff, the breath causing his fringe to move.

Zayn stifled a laugh. “Damn. Glad I didn't have to go through that,” Louis flipped his friend off, going quiet. He could turn and go ask Harry, but he'd already embarrassed himself twice in front of him.

Hanging up the phone, Harry exhaled loudly and glanced down at his crotch, where the extremely bulge once was. When he found the material was flat, aside from the usual bulge, he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. It was three forty five. Fifteen minutes until the next delivery, and a little over an hour until the last delivery, which he still had to buy.

Wandering aimlessly down the hallways, looking at nothing but trying to find something, Harry blew past the grinning people shooting him smiles and thumbs up and just continued on his journey. The stupid intern, whose name he didn’t even care to learn, should be buying the flower right about now, then heading up to Harry’s office to get the second to last gift. He could have the damn muffin too, because the dom wasn’t going to eat it.

Stepping into the gift shop, Harry let his eyes float over the many gift options and such, but paused when they fell on a blank white card. Would it be too cheesy for that to be the last gift? Not caring, Harry bought it and left to return to his office. By the time he reached it, it was three minutes past four, meaning Louis has already got his bracelet. _Damn it. He didn’t take the fucking muffin._

Even though Louis got to release, he was still feeling needy for his Dom. Turning to go back to Harry’s office, he was stopped by Dr. Horan. He didn't need the man’s shit right now, as Niall was blabbing on about flu shots. Louis never got them, he was lucky enough to avoid getting the flu, but he imagined he would have to ask Harry about it. “Yeah, go ask Harry, I'm busy.”

It was rude to blow off an elder, but Louis wanted to keep going unnoticed until it was quitting time and he’d have to go meet Harry in the parking lot. That plan, so far, was ruined as the intern once again showed up, with another rose and a bracelet. His eyebrows shot up, “How rich is this fucker? Wish he was around.”

Louis kept going to Harry’s office, about to walk in when hw noticed the door was open. Shit. He had to talk to Harry again, backtrack! Louis turned quickly, wanting to make an escape as fast as he could, but the sole of his shoe decided to squeak loudly, giving himself away. Fuck!

Harry forgot to close his door, but he was more focused on what the write on this card. The end of the pen held between his teeth, and feet crumpling against the paper bag still tucked under his desk though now it was empty, he tapped his fingers on the desk and grumbled under his breath. He couldn’t give himself away, but he also had to write something worth while.

Just as he shifted in his seat, stomach and balls aching, he heard the squeak of someone’s shoes outside his door that had his eyes shooting up. “Hello? Instead of being a fucking creep, come in,” He yelled, not knowing who it was but also not really caring.

Getting ready to break open the bottle of whiskey in his bottom drawer, Harry dropped his pen on his desk when he seen it was Louis who ended up walking in.  _Fucking hell. Was this man off his trolley? He didn’t want to talk to him._ “What now?”  _Wow, rude much?_

A deep breath in and Louis marched over to Harry and pressed lips against his. “I needed to do that,” He mumbled, feeling his face heating up again. Louis perched himself on the edge of the desk again, back facing Harry as he fiddled with the cup holder and nameplate. “Also, Horan is asking about flu shots, apparently it’s time for them again.”

Pushing to stand up, he stretched arms high above his head, feeling his bones crack. God, he needed a massage or for Zayn to walk on his back again. “So yeah. And, am i allowed to go to Zayn’s after work? We're going to play xbox and shit.” Who felt like an eight year old having to ask daddy’s permission to go play? He did.

Shoving the card under a stack of papers so Louis wouldn’t see it, Harry leaned back in his chair and plopped his feet on his desk, ankles crossed. He wasn’t bothered by the kiss or even surprised. He could see the ‘kiss me’ look in Louis’ eyes when he first entered anyway. “Get your flu shot,” Harry said, even though he didn’t really believe in them. He always got them every year, but didn’t believe they did any good.

Tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling rather than the small span of skin that became visible when Louis stretched and his shirt rode up, Harry sighed under his breath. “Is that an honest question? Because no, you’re not. You can’t just expect me to bend my rules just because you want to get greasy fingerprints on Zack’s Xbox controller,”

If Louis was trying to seduce Harry, he was doing a bad job. He walked around the desk then slid onto Harry’s lap, picking up one of the surgeon’s hands to play with the rings on his fingers. “I’ll think about it. I never get it.” Then again, this is his first year being pregnant, rubbing at the bump with his free hand.

Louis frowned. He had forgotten about the Xbox being taken away. Oops. “Ok fine.” he huffed under his breath.

Shifting under Louis’ weight, Harry moved the boy a little so his ass was sitting on his upper thighs and his feet were straight out, hooked underneath Harry’s armpits and resting on the arm rests. It wasn’t anything weird, just two people sitting on a single chair with ones feet propped on the desk.  _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

“And you’re pregnant this year.” Harry said, moving his head slightly to stare up at Louis, who was hovering over him from the way he was sitting. Fingers flexing against Louis’, Harry sighed deeply again and scooted down to get more comfortable, eyes wanting to close so he could take a quick car nap but brain way too wired to shut down. “Be good for the rest of the week then we’ll talk about it,”

The way Harry moved him, Louis could feel the bulge and smirked as he squirmed slightly. Harry hadn't gone and fixed it? He was expecting Louis to come back. Humming to himself, he undid the tie on Harry’s scrubs to slide a hand in to wrap around him, pumping.

“So you're telling me to get it. Ok,” Louis wrinkled up nose at the command then kept playing with the jewelry. He loved Harry’s rings.

Hissing as he was suddenly invaded, Harry jumped, unsettling Louis’ balanced for a second, and went to swat his hand away, but his damn muscles wouldn’t move. “What the--- what are you doing?” he asked, nearly growling as his fingers moved to curl into his thighs.

They were just fighting an hour ago while having sex, and now Louis was trying to bring sex back into the equation. Either he wasn’t all up there, or he just really liked fighting. Groaning, and trying to fight against the muscles already clenching deep in his stomach, Harry threw his head back against the chair and stifled a whine.  _Fuck Louis and his… Fuck._

“Shut up.” Louis snapped, blue eyes darkening with lust. He pulled Harry’s scrubs down even more to free his cock. Wrapping hand around it again, Louis continued to stroke him as he started to rut into Harry’s leg. “I got to get off earlier, you didn't, let me.”

When Harry’s unmarred neck came into view, Louis gave a soft growl, leaning in to suck on the supple skin and trail kisses down it then pushed aside his lab coat and scrub top to suck on his collarbone, “You're such a prick, but I'll tell you a secret? It turns me the hell on when you're bossy.. shh, don't tell.” Louis winked.

Too lost in the pleasure to fight back, Harry gave into Louis and let his body fall lax, eyes screwing shut as he felt the abandoned orgasm start to uncoil in his stomach. He could already tell he was going to climax hard, he had too much knowledge on delaying orgasms not to. This was what he was trying to show Louis that one night. The longer you wait for it, the better it is.

Toes curling inside his shoes, Harry moaned and unconsciously rolled his head to the side to give Louis better access, a hiss escaping his lips when the boys nose brushed over the sensitive scar on his neck. “Never would have guessed. You always seem to hate it,” he mumbled lazily, eyes fluttering open so he could look up at Louis.

It was then that the door opened, and when both bodies tensed Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ hand when he went to pull it away from his cock and forced him to lay back across his chest so he could see behind him. From this angle, the person at the door couldn't see anything. It just looked like Louis was innocently laying on his dom. “Yes?” Harry asked, throat constricting around a moan when Louis began to move his hand again. It was just small, little jerks, that being all he could do due to their position. But it still was enough to have Harry nearly moaning in front of… Wait, who was it anyway?  _Oh shit, it was the intern._

A small giggle started and pretty soon Louis was burying face in the front of Harry’s scrubs, fighting back laughter. It was only a matter of time that the two would get caught. He squirmed on Harry’s lap, purposely rubbing himself against his Dom’s leg when he heard the new person's voice.

“Erm..” The intern shot a look at Harry when Louis wasn't looking, mind working to come up with something. “There's a need for a surgical consult and Dr. Horan is making us get our shots today.” He mentally pat himself on the back for the quick thinking.

Louis could hear how rapid Harry’s heart was beating as he kissed quietly at his Dom’s throat. He was comfortable laying like this, hoping Harry would let him in the future.

Eyes narrowed into slits, Harry flicked a wrist towards the door. “I'll be just a minute, and tell doctor Horan to kiss my arse. I'll get my shot when I want,” he growled, clearly not in the mood to discuss this any further. Eyeing Louis for a second, the intern nodded and quickly scurried out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

With Louis’ warm lips pressed against his pulse point, yet another sensitive place, Harry pushed him upright and glared. “You're going to get me in trouble, ass. Giggling like some school girl up to no good,” shaking his head, he inhaled sharply when Louis shot back with jerking his wrist and grinning.

“Shh daddy.. while I get you off,” Louis purred, the jerking of his wrist picking up speed so the friction caused his hand to heat up. He leaned in to suck at the scar on Harry’s neck, then to his lips. “But laying on you was comfortable, Harry. Can I do that again sometime?” Biting down on his lip, Louis let a moan slide out when he got friction from Harry’s leg against his crotch..

Groaning at the name, Harry opened his mouth to explain his discomfort with it when Louis suddenly got very courageous and fiesty. Not being able to hold back this moan, he screwed his eyes shut tightly and let out a noise close to a whine, his entire body flooded with the same heat from earlier, though this time it felt like lava was boiling away beneath his skin.

“Just-- no talking. Five seconds, that's all I'm asking,” he deflected the question by simply not answering it. You can't get yelled at for giving the wrong response when you don't even address the question, or acknowledge that you heard it.  _Yeah. Kinda like Louis really isn't pregnant, because you choose not to accept or address it._

His release approaching fast, Harry swallowed thickly and anchored himself down by gripping the sides of his chair tightly. He tried to thrust up into Louis’ hand, but all that managed to do was jostle the boy and threaten to tip the chair back with both of them in it.

Louis squealed when the chair almost tipped, digging nails into Harry’s arm. Moving down off Harry, he slid his mouth down his cock, keeping hand wrapped around the bottom as his tongue swirled at the pre-cum and hand pumped him. What Louis really wanted to do, they didn't have time for so this was a good enough substitute.

Pushing mouth farther down so he was nose deep in Harry’s pubes, Louis bobbed his head, trying to relax his throat as he pulled back up. “Fuck.. Harry, cum damnit.”

He didn't listen to the plea, but his body did. Not even two seconds later he was coming, shooting silk ropes of warm semen down Louis’ throat. His entire body tensed, the pleasure skittering along his nerves and sizzling in the tips of his toes that were digging into the bottom of his shoe.

“Now that you've successfully mouth raped me in my office, how about we go and get those bloody shots?” Harry teased him when he managed to regain control over his vocal cords that were still vibrating from the last few pulses of his orgasm.  _He was right, this one was worth the wait._

Louis groaned when Harry came, keeping mouth glued around the surgeon’s cock. Waiting a few seconds, he pulled off to lick over his lips then rub at his nose. Smiling up at Harry, he slowly got to his feet, hand going to his back. Shit. He was barely showing and his back was killing him already. “Damn. I feel like an old man,” Louis twisted hips to make his back snap and crunch.

“Let's not and say we did?” Louis, instead of walking around the desk, planted his butt and slid across to jump off.

Pulling his pants back up and tying them, Harry uncrossed his aching legs and just barely paid attention to the painful line indenting the back of his heel from the desk. God, he needed to stop doing that. His body wasn't agreeing with aging, nor getting spontaneous blow jobs. “How about you go and get it done, so you can say you did without lying,” he said, quickly grabbing the picture Louis nearly knocked off.

He eyed the stack of paper he had shoved the card under then glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was twenty minutes to five. “I need to make a call, so I'll meet you down there and even play nurse,” Harry said, easily lying.  _Ha, hypocrite much? Who's the liar now?_

It seemed Harry was hurting too, Louis shouldn't have complained that much. He rolled eyes and gave Harry a mock salute, even if he was going to go hide in the lounge while everyone got stabbed. It's just how Louis is.

Tilting head to the side, he looked at his watch, “What do you mean play nurse? YOU are not stabbing me!” He took off out of the office, trying to jump over an incoming gurney and managing to trip over his own feet. “Meant to do that.”

Rolling his eyes at the closed door, Harry grabbed the card and wrote Louis’ name on the front of it, forcing his hand to write much neater and different than he usually did. Then it came down the the hard part. Grabbing a gold pen from his desk just to make it pretty, he tapped the end of it against the desk and groaned.  _What the fuck could he write?_

Then the idea popped into mind, and before he even knew what it was he was writing it down, handwriting not at all recognizable. Slipping it into the pocket of his lab coat once he was finished, he grabbed his leather bag and fished for the velvet case from inside of it, quickly tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping as he quietly slipped out of his office. This was the last hour. It had to be perfect.

Giving the intern the card and extra money to buy another gift, Harry promised to return with the money earlier promised, then he left. He had a lot to do in only an hour, and with a simple call to John, he was cleared for the hour. All of his cases would be momentarily transferred to Niall.  _Sometimes he didn't realize just how many people liked him._

Once downstairs, Louis ducked into the lounge, eyeing the table that was now long cleared of the muffins. Snickering, he eyed the coffee maker, as he was suddenly craving hot chocolate, mint if they had it. And marshmallows. He opened the cupboard above the coffee maker, pushing everything to the side in hopes of finding them. Nothing. “Fuck! I hope we have some at home.”

Turning around, he jumped when the intern walked in. “Seriously? Are you following me?!” It was routine by now, Louis waited for the man to approach and hand him the gifts and another rose. “Oh my god, this is pretty.” Louis put the rose and note on the counter to examine the glass heart, rolling it in his hands and smoothing a finger over the L and December 2nd, 2017 engraved. He set it beside the rose to pick up the card, lips moving as he read it.

_You're as much a mystery to me, as I am to you. With the gifts piling up, always remember on this day I was thinking about you even when I wasn’t. You’re hard to keep off one's thoughts, and while I have remained in the shadows, you will find out who I am soon enough._ _  
_ _  
_ _Until then, X_

“Damn. When do I get to meet th - hello?” Louis turned to see he was talking to an empty room, the intern having snuck out. “Rude!”

It wasn't too hard to get everything lined up, even if it did take some time. Nearly an hour after leaving the hospital Harry and everyone with him was ready. All they had to do now was call John so he could do his part. “Hey, we're ready. Do it,” was all he said into the phone when the older man answered before he hung up and tucked it into his pocket weighed down with the ring. It was a heavy reminder of what he was about to do.

John stood up from his chair and rushed down to the ER to talk to Kayla, the one in charge of the night. Letting her know they were set, he ran off to hide in the shadows as he watched everything begin to unfold. Kayla had one of the residents on the floor page Louis, then once she seen the boy was walking in she subtly gave a thumbs up to John.

“Alright, everyone, listen up! We have a car wreck with multiple fatalities. They've already been tagged, so make sure you look at the color before you approach them! There are three ambulances on their way right now, so I need all hands on deck,” everyone else was in on it, so they all began to get ready, acting their parts. Looking pointedly at Louis, she jerked a thumb towards the doors. “Get geared up. We only have a few minutes and you're my main man tonight,”

And he was so close to getting to go home. Groaning, he slipped on a yellow disposable gown and some gloves, taking his sweet time because now he knew it might end up being a long night and he really wanted to get home. The marshmallows were calling him dammit!

It was way too quiet. Louis looked at Kayla then around the ER. Right as he was about to open his mouth, Liam and Zayn appeared by his side. “We’ll pitch in too, Kayla.” Louis grinned at his friends, missing the wink Liam shot to Kayla as the trio went for the door, Louis being in the front and responsible for pushing it open.

Michael and Luke were in place on the second floor, window wide open and Aspen sitting next to them on a tall stool so she too could reach out the window. Everybody paused when the sirens were heard first, followed by the blue and red lights lighting up the space around them. They watched as the first one pulled in, with the word ‘Will’ written on the side of it in LED lights.

Nobody knew if Louis saw it as he pushed the doors open to assist the EMT who had yet to open the doors, but everybody else seen it. Then the second one was pulling in, and the word ‘You’ was written in it, though these lights were green.

The siren, even though Louis was expecting it, made him jump. He gave a laugh and looked at the ambulance, eyes focused on the back doors, but more flashing lights caught his eye as he read the word, then another on the side of the second, “Will you..? Will I what?” Louis turned to look at his friends, not expecting a third one to pull in. “Oh, what’s this ...wait.. “ His mouth dropped open, “But.. will you marry? What?”

The back doors of the third opened and suddenly he felt something falling on him. Did it start raining? He held a hand out, petals piling on them. “What the.. “ Louis went to tip his head back when he noticed someone in the back door of the ambulance. “Harry? Me? What's that mean?”

Harry's heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest, bruising his ribs with a fast paced rhythm. When he heard all the sirens turned off, he knew that was his cue and opened the back door. He had been sitting in the back of the ambulance, a white poster board on his lap that had the word ‘me’ scrawled across it. Placing the rose between his lips, he stepped out of the ambulance and gave Michael and Luke enough time before he closed the door and stepped forward, lining himself up with the ambulances.

Dressed in a teal suit, and his hair let loose to fall in waves around his shoulders, Harry smiled small and took the rose from his mouth. “Read the signs, you fool,”

Louis looked at the signs, reading them aloud then got to the one in Harry’s hand, “Ok, will you marry me… wait.. wait..” Both hands flew to his face, as he stepped closer to Harry, “Are.. you're.. “ He gave a gasp and pressed a hand to his mouth, waiting a few seconds. “Yes…”

He blinked when a whole bunch of petals came flying down and looked up then back at Harry, stepping closer to get out of the path. “Harry, you were my secret admirer? This is awesome.”

Nose wrinkling at the secret admirer comment, Harry threw the sign off to the side and dropped to his knee on the asphalt stained with oil and gasoline.  _So much for his Gucci suit not getting ruined._ Retrieving the ring from his pocket, and acting like he hadn't already heard Louis accept his proposal, he opened the ring box and held it up to him. “Louis William Tomlinson, will you Marry me?”  _Like he has a choice_.

“I know I am an ass, and that this relationship will take a lot of work, but I promise I will be dedicated to you for as long as I shall live. If you accept me as your fiance, Dom, and future husband, I promise you I will never let you or our child down,” eyes flicking to the bump noticeable to few, Harry inhaled sharply and offered the ring and rose to Louis. Despite this big show, asking him to marry him was a big waste of time. He had to marry him anyway. It was  _the law._   _Fuck._ Way to take the romance out of everything. “Told you you'd find out who I was soon enough,”

By now the tears were silently running down his face, shiny in the bright lights and making his eyes twinkle. He sucked in a breath and got down to Harry’s level, “Yes, I will.”

Harry’s confession made something warm flare up in his belly as he pounced on Harry’s lap, wrapping arms around his neck to kiss him hard. It took him a minute to realize Harry actually acknowledged their child, “Thank you. I’ll try not to make running away a habit and attempt to stay on your good side.” Louis leaned in to kiss him again, a hand sliding down to grope Harry’s ass through the fitted suit pants. He was in heaven.

Harry kissed back, missing as everyone around them erupted in applause and whistles. He wasn't made for Louis or for marriage, but he was willing to make it work. Michael was right. The fetus had no choice in being born, or whose it's parents were. It was up to these two to give it the life, the family, it deserved.

Finally pulling back when he grew breathless, an award winning smile in place that was easily faked but looked genuine, Harry moved the box and rose to rest between their bodies, trying to get Louis to look at it since before he just completely blew past it and nearly knocked the two over by jumping on the doms lap. “This was a bitch to pick out,” Harry said with a breathless laugh, nose growing chilly. It had been snowing all day today, but where they were, beneath the roof for the ambulances to pull under, they were untouched.

Leaning forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s, he could feel his face heating up. He was flustered from being in the limelight and getting a proposal. Taking in a deep breath, Louis chose to focus on his fiance - shit, he had a fiance, who would turn into a husband and together they would be dads.

Almost falling off Harry’s lap, Louis was light headed. He brought a hand down to the box, running a finger over the piece of jewelry, “Haz, it's gorgeous. You have good taste.” Leaning up to kiss him again, Louis moved a hand up to run through Harry’s soft curls.

Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it on Louis’ fourth finger on his left hand, proud to find it was a perfect fit. “Always have,” he mumbled, bad memories prodding at his mind but he pushed them back and refused to let himself think about him. Right now was about Louis, and as if everyone agreed, the boy was pulled from his lap and thrown into a large circle of nurses and friends.

Harry smiled softly to himself and stood up, brushing off his pants once he was straightened. He stayed in the back, hidden in the shadows the ambulance casted, and just watched as everyone gaped at the ring and congratulated Louis. But somehow his eyes found the boy and his smile grew, eyes lighting up. This wasn't so bad. He definitely could have done worse.

And with one last glance at Louis, the subs eyes crinkled in the corners as he laughed and grinned about something, his thoughts were confirmed. _So much worse._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to say anything and spoil it... But there is a explicit scene in this that involves two major characters.. You'll have to see who... Whoops.

The day of the engagement party rolled around and Louis was already dreading it. He had the day off from work. “I am not coming out until tomorrow, Harry. You can't make me.” Louis had stressed the whole week about this day, picking out an outfit then changing his mind half a dozen times before deciding on a pair of white skinny jeans, light blue v neck sweater with a dark blue design through it and white Toms without socks. The house was too quiet, Louis pushed the blanket back, sitting still to listen for any little noise. “Uh, babe? Are you here?”

His feet sank into the plush carpet as he padded across the room to peek in the hallway. If Harry was in his office, Louis would hear the tapping of keys and a light bathing the floor in soft yellow. “Harold? Where the fuck is he?”

Harry sat outside, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His hair was down and he was dressed in a purple suit paired with black designer boots. He took a long drag off the cigarette, a pile of butts forming beside his feet, buried in the snow. He was hoping the nicotine and alcohol would calm him down, but two glasses and half a pack later, he was still sweating balls.

It's been a little over a week since he proposed, and at the time he thought that would be the most stressful thing he'd ever have to do. How fucking wrong he was. And all he did was… Well, provide the money. Anne took care of the guest list and everything else. Flicking the cigarette off in a random direction, he finished off his drink and left the glass on the table to return inside, cringing when he heard Louis yelling for him. He was tempted to hide in the closet next to the stairs. “What?” He finally yelled out, grumbling as he moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

Naked was how Louis slept now, taking after Harry. It was refreshing, to say the least, he just worried what would happen if the house started on fire and they had to make a quick exit. Hearing Harry yell back, Louis walked out of their room completely bare and stood at the top of the stairs. “Just wondering where you were, how long have you been up?”

The only bad part about running around naked was the lack of pockets, as Louis dropped his phone for the hundredth time and bent down to grab it. “How long til the party? And do we really have to have one?” Louis descended the stairs to wrap arms around his fiance.

Obviously pleased to see everything hanging out and on display, Harry's hands instantly found Louis’ fleshy ass and he grabbed handfuls of it to lift him up. “Three hours, couldn't sleep. We have two hours and yes, we have to go,” twirling around to walk with Louis, Harry solely holding him up as thin legs wrapped around his waist, he walked them into the kitchen.

“Hungry?” He asked, pecking Louis’ lips in an innocent way, sort of out of habit, as he set him on the counter. He was dressed up for the party, yes, but where was the fun in life if you didn't take risks? Maybe he gets pancake mix or grease on him, maybe he doesn't. Who the fuck knows though?

“Not for food..” A foot went out to rub against Harry’s crotch as he leaned forward to meet the man’s kiss. It was nice that Harry was starting to do little things like that without Louis having to prod him. “Oh, but what if I said I suddenly don't feel good? Then can we cancel?”

Louis brought hands up to Harry’s arms to travel upwards to the curls and pull at them gently, they were as soft as always. “Did we make enough food for this? Maybe we need one more thing? Fuck.. I want a cigarette and a drink.”

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in surrender, head shaking. He couldn't blame Louis for trying, and while he would love to cancel, they couldn't. “We can't cancel, my mum will be here soon.” he said, walking over to the coffee machine to brew both of them a cup of coffee.

Since the day of the engagement, he has been trying, even if most of that trying is pretending. He has to force himself to remember to smile, or do this or do that. It was frustrating, but Louis seemed to believe and liked it all. “There was enough food made for three hundred people, but please, tell me what else we need,” Harry didn't comment on the cigarette or drink thing, because Louis was going to get neither. But now that he mentioned it.. They both sounded really good again.

Hanging head, Louis swung legs back and forth making feet kick at the cupboards below. “Shit. I should probably go shower soon. Don't wanna,”

Yawning widely, he rubbed a hand over his face then turned to stare out the window at the snow covered lawn. “Kind of want to roll around in the snow and make a snowman.” Louis jumped from the counter and went for the door leading to the patio and opened it. The cold air hit him and teeth started chattering. He could do this!

A deep breath then he pushed the door open and ran outside, kind of glad Harry’s backyard had a high fence. Falling backwards into a deep snowbank, he squealed when the cold hit his skin, jumping up and running back in. “Bad idea…” Pouting, he ducked under Harry’s arms to cuddle against him and steal his warmth.

Stupid, that's what Louis was. Who else would think it was a good idea to run and jump in snow, nude, when the temperature wasn't even double digits. Deciding he couldn't do anything to stop the stupidness, not that he really wanted to, he just stuck to making the cups of coffee and watched through the glass door as Louis came running back in, skin a bright red color, snow clumping in his hair and back glistening with the water from melted snow.

Hand lifting when Louis was suddenly next to him, Harry half squeaked and pushed him away. “No! Don't get it wet!” He said, wiping off the few patches of wet with a hand towel. When he made sure there was no serious damage, he threw the towel down on the counter and glared at Louis as he handed him his cup of steaming coffee. “Go shower, now. My mother doesn't need to see you running around like a naked buffoon.”

“Oh god forbid I get the precious suit wet!” Louis glared at Harry from the corner of his eye then held up phone to take a picture and upload it to Facebook. “Fiance in ugly suit.. trying to channel Barney apparently.” Louis mumbled, as he captioned the picture and headed upstairs at the same time. When the pic was successfully uploaded, Zayn and Liam were the first to like it, making Louis cackle. They'd get to see the suit in real life.

The shower was on the highest setting as Louis ran matching vanilla shampoo and conditioner through his hair, rubbed strawberry cream body wash all over him then rinsed off and stepped out. Once dried off and clothed, he spritzed some of Harry’s cologne then took off running for the front door when Liam and Zayn said they were just pulling in. “Fuck yes!”

Fixing him a bowl of fruit, made up of mostly just strawberries and blueberries, Harry sat in the dining room and slowly ate them one by one. He wasn’t in the mood for food, but he needed something to settle his upset stomach and alcohol didn’t seem to be doing the trick. Scrolling through Facebook, he happened to come across the picture Louis posted of him. They only recently became Facebook friends when Harry gave him back his phone three days ago. How strange was that though? They were fiancés before they were even friends on the internet.

Bypassing the fifteen comments on it, no doubt them all being from Zayn and Liam, Harry left a angry faced like and commented three flip off fingers before he put his phone down and lit up another cigarette. Turns out, Louis was one who really liked to document his life. There had to be at least thirty pictures and videos of Harry on the boys Facebook page. And the fact that five of those were of him when he was sleeping really showed just how fucking creepy Louis was. Harry didn’t mind though. He looked good in all the pictures, even if Louis didn’t agree. His suits and outfits were all nice.

“Make them wipe their paws on the mat!” Harry yelled when a giggling blur ran by, vanilla and something else trailing after him. He had heard the car pull in, and his mum texted him saying she was still twenty minutes out, so it could have only been those two idiots. “And stop using my cologne!” Grumbling, Harry left his half full bowl of fruit on the table and walked into the foyer to meet his unwanted guests. He really needed to invest in bug spray or something, because these tics keep popping up at all the wrong times.  _As if there’s ever a right time._

The phone beeping rapidly in his pocket didn't distract Louis from running to greet his best friends in a warm hug. “Take your shoes off or Froggie will have a conniption fit.” When the shoes were tossed off, the three ran for the family room where the consoles were. “Call me if you need me and I’ll stop using your cologne the day you stop using my shampoo, which will be never because I like the smell of vanilla on you.”

Louis skidded to a stop to run back and go on tiptoes to give Harry a kiss then ran into the family room. It was a habit now, he had to kiss his fiance before going anywhere even if it was another room in the house. “Guys, set up what game you want and I'll grab some drinks.” And see if Harry wants a quickie.. Damnit.

Rushing to the kitchen, he wiggled eyebrows at his Dom and pressed close to him. “Hi Haz. Whatcha doing?”

Harry rinsed his bowl out on the sink and was just turning to put it in the dishwasher when Louis had to invade his personal bubble. Knowing all too well what Louis was up to, because the slight purr in his voice and dilating eyes were dead giveaways, Harry twirled out of his embrace and walked over to the dishwasher. “Not you, horndog. We just fucked last night. That should be enough to keep you sedated until tonight,” he said, turning the dial on the full dishwasher after he put the soap in it.

Turning to lean against the counter, Harry folded his arms across this chest and crossed his legs at the ankles, counter digging into the bottom of his back. “Go on. Go play with your friends before I change my mind and take away all the consoles,” his eyebrow rose, mouth tugging up at the corner. Harry had only agreed last night to return the consoles for the day because Louis, after some struggle, did the dishes, laundry and got to bed at a decent hour.

“Hazzzzzz,” Louis whined with a stomp of his little foot. “If we can have sex on an elevator then we can fuck before your mum gets here.” Another beeping if his phone made him fish in his pocket, his Facebook notifications were going crazy so he switched over to the app to scroll through the comments, “Harry Edward!” He shook his head at the Dom’s comments.

Moving away to grab three glasses, he filled them all with Pepsi. Heading back to the room, he heard his friends cussing and hurried himself along, “Don't get into fights over Xbox live without me! Remember the last guy?” Louis slammed the door to the family room closed and locked it.

Not worried about the locked door, because Harry had the keys to every door in the house tucked safely in his pocket, he grabbed a few digiorno pizzas from the freezer, two cheese and one pepperoni, and popped them into the oven. Setting the timer on his phone, he retreated up the stairs to his office so he could keep himself preoccupied.

His mind kept slipping back to Kyle, and the fact they had no known address for him, but he couldn’t let himself slip into the darkness and anger the complete stranger brought. Downing two shots of coconut flavored rum, something bay, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. So much to do, yet so little motivation. He didn’t know why he even had to do an engagement party. Everyone was already aware of the engagement and proposal thanks to Louis, who posted the video on his Facebook page that one of his nurses had taken and sent to him.

The doorbell rang and Louis ignored it, until it rang again. “Damnit. Be back.” He threw his controller down and went to the entryway to open the door. His face lit up when he saw Anne standing there, “Anne! Good to see you!” He gave her a hug about to open his mouth when he noticed someone standing behind her, eyes wide.

“Mum? Is that really you?” Louis was shocked when the woman stepped closer. Though if she was here, did that mean.. His head snapped to the person behind Jay, the last person he wanted to see. “Why did you bring that piece of shit?!”

Jay was about to grab Louis when he sidestepped her and brought arm back to punch Kyle square in the nose. “Fucker! I never want to see you!” He growled and pounced on Kyle, knocking the man to the ground as he started assaulting his face.

Harry, behind the closed door of his office, didn't hear the commotion going on downstairs. He was oblivious to it, mind straying off to a different world when his phone timer went off. Standing and stretching, his back popping, Harry mumbled something under his breath that he didn't even understand and left his office. It wasn't until he reached the top of the stairs that he heard Louis yelling, following by two women screaming and Zayn yelling something.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs in record time, Harry was surprised by what he seen. Louis, a small man, pounding another mans face in. It took only a second for it all to sink in, and he seen the man go to flip Louis but Harry reacted before he could. Grabbing Louis by the arm and dragging him up, the Dom shoved him towards the door. “What the fuck is going on here? There's four other people here and none of you could have stopped him?” angry eyes found the four other shocked faces around them, lingering on the unfamiliar woman in a light blue knee length dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist

Ducking under Harry’s arm, he gave a growl and jumped on Kyle again to punch his face in even if the skin on his knuckles were cracked and bleeding, some maybe dislocated or broken as Louis has never actually punched someone before, but it looked so easy in the movies! “Piece of fucking shit! I want your ass gone or dead,.dead would be fucking great, you can rot in hell with Hitler you ass hat!”

Zayn and Liam grabbed Louis by an arm to pull him off and back to Harry. Louis by now was sobbing, tears running down his face as he continued to scream, feet kicking out in an effort to get loose. “Let me go!”

Liam made sure Zayn had a good hold on the pregnant man before tapping Harry on the shoulder and leaning up to whisper that that was Kyle. Liam and Zayn were well aware of Louis’ trauma growing up and were responsible for getting him out of there. Zayn narrowed eyes at Jay, “You're a fucking bitch doing that to your son.”

It didn't seem to click for a few seconds, Harry's brain swimming in the shallow pool of alcohol, but once it did he had the man by the neck and he was dragging him to his feet. “You have a lot of fucking balls showing up here,” he growled, fingers tightening to the point that the man's face was turning red as he clawed at Harry's hand.

The irrational side took over in Harry's brain, because the next thing he knew he was head butting the man, Kyle’s nose cracking and a tooth shattering, then they were on the ground and black completely took over his vision. Images of Louis, broken and little and helpless, fueled his anger and he wasn't aware of anything but his fist connecting with the hard skull he just wanted to bash into the cement.

But then he was being flipped over and what snapped him out of his blank mind-set was when blood began to drip on his face, warm and liquidy. It tainted his lips with the heavy coppery flavor, but then his focus moved to the fist that connected with the side of his jaw, long, untrimmed fingernail ripping open his bottom lip, and then Harry was gone. The body was flipped up and over his head and with blood pooling in his mouth and ruining his suit, snow crunching around them and seeping through their clothes, Harry was straddling him again and his hand, red and skin busted, moved to grip his throat again.

“Can somebody fucking tell me why this piece of shit is here?” His voice was ragged, gutterly as he spit out the mouthful of blood.

Louis narrowed eyes when he saw Kyle hurting his fiance. “Leave him alone! Mum, get the fuck out of here and take the kiddy fiddler with you!” He reached out to grab Harry’s hand, shaking his head. “Just make him leave before I find something to shove up his ass, maybe a sharp stick,” He growled again at Kyle, tugging at Harry’s hand to get him up.

Once Kyle was let up again, Jay grabbed his hand and stepped closer. “Is this how you greet me after not seeing me for so long?” Jay huffed and stomped away to their vehicle and got in, “Kyle! Come on!” Kyle turned to face them, eyes falling on Louis, “You're the worthless piece of shit. Nobody wanted you so you had to get matched. It won't take long for him to get sick of you and throw you out.”

Angrily, Louis rolled some ice up in a snowball and chucked it hard at Kyle’s head. “Fuck you!” He brushed the snow off his hands, wincing at the right one and cradling it, “Think I either broke or sprained my hand. And your lip is bleeding badly,” He took his free hand to grab Harry and pull him inside to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Stumbling, mind an endless void of Kyle's bloody, mutilated body staining the walls of his brain, Harry stared into nothing as his lip was wiped clean. The sharp stinging was a dull pain in the back on his mind as he pushed past the ringing in his ears and focused on the soft purr of Louis’ voice as he said something to him. “Shirley was my fiance. We were together for five years before she left me two months after I proposed,” it was out of the blue, but he felt like he needed to say it to get himself to stop thinking about murdering Kyle. He knew where he lived now. The little bastard wasn't safe.

Louis nodded and held the icy washcloth up to Harry’s lip, it was starting to swell from the split. “Did.. she ever get in touch with you again to explain?” And if she did, would he leave Louis for her? Biting down hard on his lip to make the insecure thoughts run away, Louis held another washcloth under the tap to wipe at Harry’s face to get the blood off, kissing at the Dom’s eyelids when finished. Using his left hand, as he wasn't sure he could move the right, Louis got some ointment from the cabinet behind the mirror and gently dabbed it on Harry’s lip.

“Anything else feel sore? Maybe we should change before everyone gets here.” Louis eyed Harry’s ruined suit and his own jeans with wet and dirty knees. “Right?”

Inhaling shakily, Harry just now looked down at his clothes and seen the streaks of blood and mud ruining the once beautiful suit. It hurt him to see something like this get ruined, but he didn't regret it. “No, and I'm not sure I ever want an explanation. I like to think it was because of her that she left, not me. I mean I wasn't perfect, but I tried,” shrugging it off, he grabbed Louis’ hand.

“You've sprained your wrist and broken two of your knuckles. The swelling will be uncomfortable, but you'll be fine. I have an arm brace in the room,”  _of course he does. Fucking weirdo._ He lightly touched over the purplish skin and cringed along with the boy, imaging how painful it was. He did have morphine in his safe, but he refused to give Louis any until after the party.

“Her loss and my gain.” Louis grinned cheesily and kissed Harry’s lips, being mindful of the cut. If Louis really wanted to get on Harry’s bad side, he'd resort back before their matchup and let his sassy side come out, but because Harry had managed to make himself home in his heart and Louis maybe loved him, he couldn't condone hurting his feelings. “You're perfect, Haz.”

Hissing when Harry touched his sore hand, he yanked it back to rest against his chest. “Why do you have an arm brace?” It wasn't as weird as he was making it out to be, he just wanted to tease his fiance. Opening the door with his hand then held it out to Harry. “Let's go clean up so we look pretty for our guests,”

“I wanked off too much and sprained my hand,” Harry shot back, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Rolling his eyes, he took Louis’ hand and followed him to the room, the heavyweight of fingers pressing against his own oddly comforting. “Busted hand, split lip and bruised jaw. Hey, at least our guests will know we have a good time,”

Good mood gone, Harry went to lick at his sore lip that was already starting to swell but then he remembered the ointment, and he's already made the mistake on eating it once. Wasn't going to happen again, even if the first time he was drunk and mistaked it for toothpaste. “I wanted to kill that bastard,” he admitted, flinching when he went to undo the button with his bad hand, only to see that his knuckles were swollen too, flesh ripped raw due to it stretching over his knuckles and gashing against fuckfaces teeth.  _He had a thick fucking skull._

Once inside their room, Louis had the sweater off and onto the floor. The pants were a different story as he tried to un-do it one handed, then sucked in a deep breath to use his injured hand and end up cussing. “Harry, will you help me with my pants?” No, that wasn't weird. They were a sight to see, both their injuries incapacitating them.

Turning to look at Harry, he shook head. “Stop licking it. You're going to make it worse, do I have to put something bad tasting on it to make you stop?” Walking over to Harry and picking up his bad hand, he brought it to his lips to kiss the wound. “I wanted to, too, then strangle my mum for bringing him.”

Wincing at the sweet yet painful gesture, Harry offered a tight lip smile and shook Louis’ hand off. He didn't enjoy being treated as if he was going to break, because he wasn't. He was fine, and to prove that he pushed through his pain and unbuttoned Louis’ pants by himself, knuckles screaming as they were bent. Fuck, his body would be mad at him tomorrow.

“Your mum, she never did anything?” It made Harry sick to his stomach to think the woman was still with the man who abused her son. If he were in her shoes, the fucker would have been buried six feet under with a boot up his ass.

Unbuttoning his jacket quickly, biting the inside of his cheek to try and ward off the pain in his hand, he shook it off and just pulled his shirt up and over his head, being cautious of his lip. Walking into the closet half naked, Harry grabbed a pink suit with a white shirt to match. Throwing it on the bed, hand moving to cradle against his chest though he forced it to remain at his side, he slipped his pants off over his shoes, not wanting to try and go through the struggle of untying them, then tying them again. “The brace is in the bathroom. Second drawer on my side,”

“Thank you.” Louis said when his pants were loose enough to shimmy down his legs. Stepping out of them, he almost tripped, and ended up kicking them to the side, as he glanced at his fiance to see Harry didn't bother taking off his shoes. To each their own.

Ignoring Harry, he moved to their closet to grab himself new clothes. Pulling down a pair of black leggings then using his bad hand to grab a new shirt, deciding on an actual long sleeved tee this time. Wincing when he turned around, he waddled fast to the bed to throw the clothes down. “I’ll put the brace on after I get dressed and take some Tylenol.”

He managed to get dressed one-handed then went to grab the brace, “Should I grab the first aid kit for your hand?” Louis grabbed it anyway, along with the brace then walked over to Harry, “Will you help me put it on, please?”

Mimicking Louis’ voice to himself, Harry tugged a hand through his chocolate curls and swiped them back out of his face, but they feel the moment he leaned forward to put his pants on and made a dark curtain shielding his face, green orbs hidden. Growling, he tucked the strands behind his ears and managed to get his feet through the pant legs after hopping around on one foot like an idiot for at least two minutes.

Pulling his shirt on, damp boxers peeking out from his pants that were still undone, Harry took the brace from Louis and undid the three velcro straps before helping slip his hand into it. “Keep that on your hand for at least two weeks. No wanking off,” swiping at his nose with the tip of his finger, Harry opened the first aid box and rummaged through it aimlessly before he slammed it close. “I don't need anything for my hand. It's fine,”  _even though it really wasn't._

Maybe Louis peeked when Harry danced around like a fool, wishing he had his phone on him to tape it. Turning back, he grabbed a headband from his side of the dresser and pushed it into his hair to hold it back. It was getting too long. Or maybe he should grow it out like Harry’s? He'd never had long hair before.

“Yes, doctor,” Louis said in a monotone voice. Flexing the wrist in the brace, he chomped down on his lip to keep the yelp coming out, of course he had to test it to see if it still hurt, and yep, it sure did. Louis sighed and re-opened the kit to grab some plasters and ointment. “At least clean it?”

Digging through the first aid kit, he frowned when there was nothing in it for pain relief but Ibuprofen. “Shit. I forgot to get more Tylenol.” He eyed the ibuprofen then his hand. “Do I risk it?”

Muscles along his torso flexing as the chilled air in the room hit the overheated skin, making his already defined abs even more defined as his stomach clenched, Harry pulled his shirt tighter around his waist and folded his arms. “I said I'm fine, “ defiant, as always. But what did he have to prove now?

Opening the drawer next to his bed, Harry fished out the white bottle of acetaminophen and tossed it to Louis. “While you pop your pills, I'm going to get dressed. Don't follow,” grabbing his jacket, he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him with his foot, the lock clicking a few seconds later. He wasn't meaning to be an ass right now, he was just still… Overactive after what happened. His body needed a chance to calm down, and he couldn't do that with Louis in their their poking and prodding him like he was some guinea pig.

“Fine. Whatever.” Louis smoothed his shirt over the bump and grabbed the bottle of pills to snap open, thanking God that it wasn't a child proof one. Popping three, he grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand to swallow them then exited the room without another word. Now who was being childish?

Hopping up onto the banister, he slid down to the bottom, jumping off and rushing for the room he'd been in before the incident. “Guys, let's keep playing!” Forgetting about his wrist, Louis clapped hands together, wincing. Zayn and Liam had identical looks on their faces, “What? He's gone, so is my mum. Nothing to worry about.. stop looking at me like that!”

Crouching down on the floor, Harry opened his cupboard beneath his sink and grabbed the metal tin box hidden behind a bunch of other stuff. He’s moved it three times since Louis moved in, not wanting him to find it but also not wanting to lock it up. Licking his lips, and wincing as his tongue caught the wound, he grabbed the already rolled joint, crinkled paper rolling between his fingers as he stood with the box and went over to the large window on the far side of the bathroom.

Sliding it open, and shivering as the winter air slithered through the screen, Harry held the joint between his index and middle finger on his bad hand and used his good one to light to lighter. He wasn’t a big pot head, just smoked wen he wanted to calm down and relax, and he felt today was a good enough reason to light one up.

The first hit was strong, burning his throat and making it clench and work his Adam apple as it suddenly came back up and he was coughing, thick tendrils of grayish, transparent smoke shooting out of his mouth and nose. Three hits later and he could feel his entire body humming with the effects of the marijuana, bad hand no longer shaking and heart no longer spazzing.

A thick veil blocked his bloodshot eyes as he took one last hit before putting it out. He tucked everything back in the tin before moving it to test behind the towel stand, the thick wood wedging it to the wall and making it so it was out of sight. Spritzing some of his cologne on himself to mask the stench on him, he got dressed, the pain in his hand not nearly as bad anymore, and put a few eye drops in each eye.

Licking his sore lip, Harry giggled under his breath and made his way down the stairs, body sort of floating. He was always a giggly high, one who was far too happy to be him. “The pizzas are burnt,” he grumbled under his breath when he smelt the smoke as soon as he reached the last stair. It was thick and putrid, making him automatically breath in through his mouth rather than his nose.

Louis had exited the room to make a bathroom trip when he saw Harry. “Oh shit.. the pizzas.” How had neither of them smelt that? He grabbed the small fire extinguisher from the wall after entering the kitchen and started coughing, “Fuck. Open the windows?” Thrusting bad hand into the oven, he grabbed the pizza pan to yank out, immediately dropping it into the sink and shoving the tap on to make the food stop smoking.

Waving his hand, the brace getting most of the burns from the stove, he was about to run off to the bathroom when he caught scent of Harry, or at least a hint of what he was trying to cover up, “Harry Edward Styles, I better not be smelling that!” Gagging at the putrid skunk smell, his gag reflex decided to kick in as he bolted to his original destination and vomited into the bowl.

Not fazed that Louis had caught him, Harry smiled at the smoky room, eyes just barely slits, and laughed. “Didn't like my pizzas,” he said, stomach rolling as hunger suddenly washed over him with a vengeance that would make him eat half of his pantry. Eyes widening, Harry slowly backed out of the room and ran for the front room, where Louis’ friends and his mother were waiting.  _He didn't want to eat._

“So, the pizzas are burnt. Where's the food I asked you to get?” he asked Anne, plopping down on one of the two couches. Liam and Zayn were on the other one, looking all mushy and gross. “Could you stop expressing your love or whatever to each other through your eyes? Cause I'm about to express myself all over the floor,” nose wrinkling, he felt as his stomach rumbled again.  _Damn hunger._

Returning to the room, he arched an eyebrow when he saw Harry, choosing to sit beside Liam and Zayn. He had no idea who Harry was talking to or about, so Louis grabbed his discarded controller, nudging his friends to pick up theirs too. “Come on, we can't let those bastards win again. Remember last time?”

it was really too quiet with just Louis talking and the sounds of the video game, yet he didn't want to look up at his future husband and mother in law so he leaned forward to take a drink of Pepsi and a handful of pretzels. Crinkling nose when the awful smell permeated his nostrils, Louis got up to grab the Hawaiian scented room spray and started liberally dousing the air with it. “Damn skunk smell.”

Anne shifted on the squeaky chair and glared at her son, all the aware of what he had just done. The smell surrounded him like a black cloud. “Carlos should be delivering it soon. He stayed up all night prepping and cooking it so it would be fresh for today,” she said, thankful when Louis got up to spray the sweet smelling spray. But then it mixed with the bitterness from the burnt pizza smoke, and the skunk smell on Harry, and just created this god awful combined smell that had Anne’s gag reflex springing into action.

“Okay,” shrugging, Harry swatted away the spray lingering in the air around him and flipped Louis off, red eyes narrowing. “Fuck off. You act like I just commited a crime. Suck it up,  _Lewis_. I'm not the pregnant one who got high off some pills,”  _low blow, Harry, low blow._ But just as quick as the darkness in his eyes came, it was gone when his phone chirped. Pulling it out, he laughed at the text he got and sent a response, unknowingly shielding the phone from Louis.

A hand went to his hip as he gave Anne a sweet smile then stomped over to Harry and punched him hard in the arm, “It's half your fault I'm pregnant, Froggie.” Louis purposely aimed the room spray at him then set it back. He sat beside Liam, leaning in to whisper something then gave a nod at the television screen, “Anne, there is wine in the kitchen if you want some, unless your alcoholic son drank it all.”

Anne was glad for the excuse to get out of the room. She wanted to watch for Carlos anyway. “Ok, you need me I'll be in the kitchen,” Passing by her son, she squeezed his shoulder then let fingers run through his hair. “Be good, Harry.”

Um, okay? The response he got from Louis wasn't even a good one. He was expecting his head to spin in circles before green vomit shot from his mouth and blood leaked from his eyes. Shrugging, he burrowed down into the couch and leaned his head against the armrest, long legs stretching out in front of him. “Why was I brought into it? I said you were the one who got high while pregnant, not me. You were the stupid one,”

Craving a cigarette, Harry lulled his head to the side and pointed at Zayn. “Do you smoke? ‘Cause I need a cigarette but mine are lost somewhere and I'm lazy and Louis doesn't smoke anymore,” when he was high, he usually wasn't mean. He was just relaxed and laid back, enjoying as his body buzzed and mind sang.

“I didn't even know I was fucking pregnant you, nounce!” Having had enough, Louis chucked the controller at Harry’s head, making his character on the screen start firing off their gun randomly. He growled, nostrils flaring as he got up to walk over to Harry and jumped on him.

Liam and Zayn took that as sign for a break and got up, “Uh, be right back, smoke break,” They both looked at Louis when Harry made that statement about him, trying not to crack up. “Don't kill each other.”

Head throbbing, Harry brought his hand up to shield his face when Louis pounced on him. “What the fuck is your problem, twat monkey? You knew you were pregnant, liar,” moving his hand to rest on Louis’ chest, he gave him a light push and stumbled to his feet when the sub fell backwards onto the couch.

“Quit being a dick or I'll cancel this whole thing and lock you in a room,” despite his high brain, Harry could still feel as anger prodded at his stomach and heart. He didn't appreciate this attitude, or the fact that Louis thought he could act out just because his friends were here.

Harry wouldn't dare. Louis gave a short lived laugh when falling into the couch, kicking his leg out to get Harry in the shin. “Fuck you.. Preggo brain fart. It's a thing.” Pushing himself up using his good hand, Louis held the right one against his chest.

“I'm going outside with Zee and Liam. And YOU stop being an asshole. Who gets high at their own engagement party in front of friends and family? For fuck’s sake you stupid oaf.” Pushing past his fiance, Louis headed out the side door to where his friends were smoking on the patio furniture. He made a face at the last available chair being covered in snow, choosing to hop into Liam’s lap as Zee was busy smoking a cigarette. “If Harry comes out and asks for one, don't give him it.”

Mumbling under his breath, Harry scowled as he made his way up the stairs and into their room. Grabbing a new pack of cigarettes from his nightstand drawer, he quickly packed them then took one out and walked over to the balcony. He was quiet, making sure the door didn't squeak or that he didn't let his shoes scuff against the iron floor.

Lighting the cigarette, he leaned against one of the bars and exhaled his smoke. He had a perfect view of Louis, who was stupidly sitting in the muts lap, and them from up here, but he was hidden behind the tree on his balcony. He wanted to be a creep and see if they talked shit on him or anything because he was a snoop. That, and he was pissed at Louis. The boy had a lot of room to talk, considering he got high while pregnant before going to a hospital.  _So much smarter._

“Shit Li, did you see that new intern following Dr. Horan around like a puppy? He was such a dork, then he turned and ran into Harry, then ran off really fast.” Louis rubbed at the brace on his hand, the Tylenol was starting to wear off and he needed to run upstairs and get more from Harry’s bottle. “Someone told me Horan was thinking about leaving only because Harry supposedly keeps threatening him?” Liam spoke up as Zayn lit another cigarette.

Sliding off his friend’s lap, Louis told them he would be right back. Heading inside on bare feet, he wiped them on the mat then went upstairs to their bedroom and over to the bottle Harry had thrown at him earlier.

Laughing under his breath when he learned he was getting to Niall, Harry quickly moved so the wall hid him when he heard what Louis said. He closed the door with a soft click, making sure he was careful, then tipped his head back so the smoke he continued to inhale went straight up towards the roof.

Fucking Louis and his assholeness. Why was he even hiding in his first place? Stoner brain was a real problem. Brushing a hand over the side of his face, Harry's eyebrows furrowed because his hands felt fuzzy, like they were covered in chicken feathers. Not just chicken feathers, but the fuzzy ones on chicks. It felt weird but cool, and he grinned as he repeated the action.  _Damn, he needed to get stoned more._

Trying to rush, Louis managed to drop the whole bottle so little white pills went bouncing everywhere. Who knew they had that ability? Cursing loudly, he set the bottle on the floor and started scooping up the pills, leaving a couple to the side for him. “Well, if he finds fuzzy pills later, he can shove ‘em up his ass.” Taking the two he set aside, Louis was about to leave the room when he heard the sound of Harry’s ringtone go off. Surprised, he looked around the room to see if his Dom had placed it somewhere, or maybe he could hear it from wherever Harry was in the house.

“Louis! Get down here, your sister and her kids just arrived. “Ooh, coming!” Quick to get downstairs, he was in front of Lana ten seconds later enveloping her in a hug as four sets of arms attacked Louis.

Cursing, Harry's fingers fumbled to silence his phone. He for sure thought he was caught, but then Louis was running out of the room and Harry sagged back to lean heavily on the bar. Clicking to answer the phone, he held it up to his ear, chilled screen causing goosebumps to pop up on his skin. “Yes, Gemma?”

“Not Gemma, ya Dick. It's your favorite brother in law, or rather your only brother in law. We'll be there in aa minute. Gemma said to have your arse downstairs and waiting for her outside or she's leaving,” it was Jax, voice high but soft and timid. Harry went to respond but the line was already going dead, the beeping signaling the end of the call.

“Fucking great. Call me like a dog and expect me to come,” shaking his head, but still going, Harry lit up another cigarette and let the trail of smoke follow after him as he walked through the house, damp shoes scuffing and squeaking against his hardwood floor.

After giving out the hugs, Louis lightened Lana’s load by stealing her newest daughter. He grinned at his newest niece, bringing the baby up to kiss pudgy cheeks and inhale the sweet smell of baby. “Little miss Abigail wants to see Uncle Louis.” He nodded and then turned when he saw Harry approaching, “Look Abigail, your other uncle..” Lifting a tiny hand, he made her wave.

The other kids wasted no time in running to Harry for hugs, even Claire trotted over on stubby legs with arms held high wanting Harry to pick her up. “Hi Harry,” Lana waved shly at him.

Nose wrinkling at all the little kids, Harry pushed through his normal assholeness and put on his happy facade he usually wore when treating children. “Hi, little one,” bending down to pick up Claire, he propped her on his knee and let her wrap her arms around his neck. His own arm winding around her back, Harry let the other three children attack him. They all smelt like cupcakes and pizza.

“Is your medicine working for you, huh?” He asked the little girl when the other kids lost interest in him. Poking at her chubby tummy, Harry smiled when she giggled and began to babble. After learning she had a thyroid problem, he prescribed her a few pills he thought would help, and even secretly paid for them out of pocket. Lana's insurance didn't cover them, but she didn't need to know that.

Smiling up at Lana, Harry stood with the toddler when all he got was some babbled response and moved her to rest on his hip, eyes only glancing at the new baby for a second before they found Louis’ sister again. “Hi, Lana. How are you?”

Biting down on her lower lip, Lana took a step forward to push Claire's hair away from her neck to gently poke at the baby's thyroid making Claire startle and shake head squirming to get away. “I think.. it got bigger, Dr. Styles, more swollen? She spits out the pills so I have to crush them in applesauce.. I'm so sorry to drop this on you.” Lana was meek and apologetic, “Other than that, I'm great. How are you?”

Louis held the baby closer to Harry so he could see her better, a hand gently smoothing over the dark locks. “None of your other kids had this much hair when they were newborns,” He was having fun twirling the baby fine hair around a finger, clicking tongue when the baby opened her eyes ro look at who was fussing with her then scrunched up her face.

“Shit.. let’s go change your butt, Abby!” Reaching out for the diaper bag, Lana handed it to him then smacked him upside the head, “Don't give my kids nicknames, you know I hate it.” Louis rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to change Abigail.

Eyebrows furrowing, something important began to poke at his brain but it didn't make it past the fuzzy barricade. Shrugging it off, he passed Claire to Lana when he seen Gemma’s car pull up through the glass door. “Bring her in tomorrow and I'll give her a check-up,” he said, patting the toddler's head awkwardly before he stumbled out of the house and ran down the snowy slope.

He reached the sidewalk just in time to catch a small body, thin arms wrapping around his neck and a tiny bump digging into his own stomach. “You act like we haven't seen each other in years,” Harry mumbled into strawberry scented hair when Gemma admitted she missed him, but his own arms were tightening around her waist, pulling her body impossibly closer. Through problems, thick and thin, they have always been close. It may not seem like it at most times, but they were.

Louis came back with a happier Abigail. “Come and sit down. Want something to drink? Wine?” Though he darted eyes to his baby niece then up at her, the unasked question lingering. Lana snorted, shifting Claire to her other hip, “I’d  _love_  some wine,” Louis smirked and showed his sister to the room his friends were in. Liam and Zayn greeting Lana and her kids like they were old friends “Ok, wine and.. apple juice for the rest?”

Still holding Abigail, he was talking in a high pitched voice to the baby, Abigail in turn was staring wide eyed and cooing, a little giggle escaping. “Hey Anne, meet my niece Abigail.” Anne smiled at the baby, making grabby hands for her, which Louis gladly handed over so he could get the drinks. “Where’s Harry?”

After getting hit at for smoking when he knew Gemma couldn't, Harry grabbed Connor, his youngest nephew, and slid him onto his shoulders. He grabbed both of his small feet with one hand and used the other to hold behind his back, his shirt becoming untucked from the stretch. Galloping like an idiot, but it made the child happy, Harry ducked into the house, being cautious of all the little ones running around his feet.

“I want Nana!” The four year old shrieked, hands fisting Harry's hair as he began to wiggle and giggle at all the other kids he seen. Trying hard not to just let him go, he ducked into the kitchen even though he didn't have to. He was just being safe. “Look who I found,” he said when he walked into the kitchen, nose wrinkling when he seen the infant was in here.  _Great. He couldn't have one minute without seeing it._

When Harry and a little boy came in, Louis had the drinks on a tray then carefully took Abigail back. He shot a look at Harry, then gave Anne a smile, “I’ll talk to you later. Gonna go talk to my sister and friends.” Louis gave his future mother in law a kiss on the cheek then walked out, almost running into another kid he could assume was a sibling to the one Harry was carrying around.

“Ok you rugrats! Uncle Louis has some juice for his favourite people and wine for his favorite sister,” He grabbed the wine glass, holding it out to Lana, tempted to take a sip himself. Lana rolled her eyes and took the glass, “I'm your only sister and I saw how you were looking at my wine. You can't have any until your baby’s born”

Helping Claire drink her juice since Louis hadn't thought to grab sippy cups for the younger crowd, he kissed the back of her head. “Didn't you know, doctors used to tell women they could have a glass a day? Now it’s all OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO KILL IT!”

Amelia and Xavier had made themselves comfortable sitting on Zayn who was sprawled out on his belly. Lydia was happily sitting in Liam’s lap, tracing his hand tattoos with a tiny finger. “Amelia, don't you want juice? X?” Both kid shook their head as Xavier yanked at Zayn’s hair, making the doctor wince. “Pull harder, Xavier William.” Louis chuckled.

The next hour passed in a whirlwind with people arriving, some that Harry didn't even know. Glances were thrown at his busted lip and bruising jaw but nobody dared look. The high the weed brought slowly dwindled down as faces filled his line of vision, congratulating him for something he didn't even want.

Hiding in the kitchen with a bottle of wine clenched tightly in his fist, knuckles white, Harry drank straight from the bottle and tried to let his heartbeat drown out all of the voices in the other room. The dining room was getting set up, the larger one he had made specifically for these kind of events. “Drop another plate and you'll be picking yourself up off the floor, you thunder twat,” he growled at one of the servers who dropped one of the glass plates on the floor in the kitchen, shattering the white dish into tiny little pieces.

His patiences was worn thin. He was stuck between wanting this all to end, and to his need to fulfill his duty. Sarah was here already, mingling with all of the other guests. The large house was overcrowded, so much so that Harry hasn't even seen Louis for a good hour. Not that he cared, though. It was a blessing, the only one this party brought.

Louis guessed it was up to him to play host. His smile growing more and more forced the longer he went having to play the part by himself. Getting acquainted with Gemma again and her kids, Louis introduced them to his own nieces and nephew, dragging out a chest of toys he used to keep at his apartment to entertain the kids. He swooped in to pick up dirty plates and glasses and napkins as he went to the kitchen to set them in the sink. As he was using his behind to push the door open, Mimsy decided to come running in, followed by pregnant kitty making Louis lose his balance and drop everything on the floor.

“Fucking cats! Mims and Preggy, go away before I throw you both in a fucking crate!” Louis had the door to the kitchen open as he stooped down to carefully pick up broken pieces of plate and scattered silverware.

Harry pushed up off the counter when he heard the crash. His kitchen was in two sections, more or less. A wall divided the kitchen door, so he hadn't seen who it was who dropped, what sounded like, forty plates. Growling, he slammed the thick bottle on the counter and stalked over to the direction to noise came from. “Fucking idiot. What did I just-- Oh, Louis. How the fuck did you drop those?” He asked, anger only slightly diminishing when he seen who it was.

Two cats came to move between his legs, rubbing against his calves. The larger one, who was pregnant, ended up getting wedged between his legs, forcing him to lift it up. Rather than moving she just purred louder and began to sink her claws into his expensive boots, kneading the leather. “Fuck off. Shoo. Go away,”  _stupid fucking cats._

Muttering to himself while shooting the cats dirty looks, Louis finished picking up the pieces from the floor and slowly got up to throw them away. “Them!” He pointed at the cats and stomped over, grabbing both and heading for the screened in porch where their crate was. Opening the door, he shoved both inside and locked it again then went back to the kitchen.

“I need to do dishes or go wank off. Getting stressed with all these people here,” Louis licked over his lips as he started filling the sink up with hot water and throwing in some lemon scented dish soap.

“Go thank miss priss in there. She's the one who insisted we do this,” Harry mumbled, moving back to his original spot hopping up on the counter, and narrowly missing hitting his head on the cupboard, he leaned back and grabbed his bottle of wine. Taking a swig, he kicked his legs back and forth and watched Louis.

“I vote you do the dishes,” he went to take another drink, only to be yanked off of the counter and pulled towards the frontroom. Nearly dropping the bottle, his grip on it tightened and he turned in enough time to see it was Gemma who was pulling him before he was shoved into the middle of the crowded room and swallowed alive.

“You would.” Louis mumbled. Harry probably wanted him to wait for him or something. Sighing, he was about to say something else when the surgeon was yanked out of the room. “Rude!” He shoved hands into the too hot water, entertaining himself by cleaning dishes and dancing around to the radio Harry had hanging by a cupboard. He was grumpy now.

Sighing loudly, Louis started to complain again, this time the dinnerware were the only audience. When the last plate was set in the drying rack, he splashed hands hard in the water and stomped off as it was draining. He was going to have time to himself.

Harry didn't enjoy this, being the center of attention. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but the ones that counted. Relatives he hasn't hear from in years sat perched in his living room, wrinkly and old and snobby. His dad's aunt was one of the few green eyes continued to find. She knew of Harry, of his past, and she liked drama. If she caught wind that Louis didn't know hardly anything about Shirley or even the older man's life, she would be more than happy to spill the beans.

Hands fidgeting at his sides, curling into a fist before long fingers extended and small tremors ran through them. He tried to ease the pressure in his chest by looking for  _anyone_ to help calm him. Was this what the beginning of an anxiety attack looked like? _Bad fucking weed._ “We have called you all here today,” Harry began when Anne shot him a pointed look from her spot against the wall, “to announce not only our engagement, but our pregnancy.” Despite his nerves, his voice was still strong. It never wavered, never grew quiet. He was perfect on the outside, while his heart was clawing away on the inside.  _Where the fuck is Louis?_

Murmured conversations began to float around the crowd, and when the shock wore off only few clapped. He knew they would have reacted differently if Louis was up here with him. It was improper for a male to announce not only an engagement, but a pregnancy too when alone. It didn't help that not many people here liked him. He has almost always been an outsider with his mom's friends and even people he knew. He was too cruel, too different.

Zayn and Liam also noticed Louis’ absence, looking around before sneaking out to go find their friend. “Louis, your soon to be husband is making the announcement, you should be there,” The two had found Louis in the bathroom, perched on the sink reading a Stephen King book. Really? “Come on!” Liam yanked Louis from the sink and towards where everyone was gathered. Throwing open the door, Louis was shoved at Harry, the smaller boy having to grab onto his Dom to keep from falling over.

His blue eyes went wide as he laced an arm through Harry’s. The smell of the weed was stronger and Louis fought the urge to grab the room freshener and douse Harry in it. “Uhhh, what did I miss,  _babe_?” He gave the room a forced smile then rolled eyes up to look at Harry, “Your creepy aunt is staring at us again. Make her stop!” He whispered through his lips.

Everybody quietened down when Louis was shoved into the picture. Taking this as his sort of chance to turn all the attention off of him, Harry tugged the boy in closer to him and inhaled the deep, sweet vanilla scent clinging to him. It always reminded the older man of the bakery he used to work at as a teenager, times when life wasn't so hard and all he had to truly worry about was dances.

“I was telling them about the pregnancy. Go on, why don't you tell them the rest?” The back of his throat tickled for a cigarette, making his swallow thickly to try and rid himself of the craving. It wouldn't end too well if he just suddenly left and went outside to have a cigarette. It wouldn't end well either, if he just lit one up right here, even if this was his own house and his own party.

Feeling Harry sniff at him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he gave a slight shudder, fighting back a moan. Damn Harry. Clearing throat, he slid smaller hand into one of Harry’s huge paws. Smiling widely again, he reached to grab some punch from the table and handed it to his Dom.

“Oh, um, I'm almost four months along. And it's probably not proper to get pregnant before marriage, but hey, this is 2017,” His mind was already screaming at him for the speech, a big warning siren going off, but Louis didn't care. “No idea what else to say so, Harry? Anything you want to add, darling?” He had turned head twice to stare at Harry’s aunt, growling under his breath at her smug face.

Bad idea. This was a horrible, stupid idea. The red punch staining his nostrils, after nearly shooting out of them at Louis’ speech, Harry’s hand tightened around his and he glared down at him through clear, cold eyes. “What Louis meant to say was, he got pregnant before we knew of our pairing. We were reckless and let ourselves have fun before…”  _he couldn’t exactly say before their freedoms was snatched away, because then he’d have fifty old women beating him with their purses stuffed with dinner rolls and hard candies._

“Before we, uh, committed ourselves to our future relationship. As, I’m sure, many of you did before you got paired,  _if_  you got paired,” He was beginning to ramble, but was cut off when Carlos announced the main course was ready. Wiping off his brow as everyone turned away from him, Harry’s tense shoulders sagged and he patted his pocket in search of his cigarettes. Two seconds later, a light brown hand was appearing in from of his face and offering him not only a lighter, but a cigarette.  _Oh, Zack -Zayn- wants to be nice, eh?_

Biting back his tongue, Louis started to giggle. What he really wanted to say wasn't appropriate and he would for sure get a punishment for it. Looking through the crowd, he found Lana and her kids, the only person he fully trusted. Mouthing something to her when Carlos announced the food was ready, he slipped from Harry to walk over and slide a hand around her waist.

A look of betrayal came over Louis’ face when he saw his friend offer Harry a smoke.”I told you no,” He hissed before walking away with his sister and her kids. Arriving in the room, they'd be eating in, Louis made sure to make eye contact with the elderly relatives of Harry’s, “Sis, remember me telling you about that huge bitch at Thanksgiving? The one I threw food at?” Lana gave a nod, looking the same way Louis did, “That's her.”

Zayn led them outside, mumbling some shit excuse to Liam about where he was going. The air was cool, racing down Harry's spine once it snaked past the small crack around his color. His hair on the back of his neck stood on alert, and without seeing where Zayn was sitting he collapsed back in his chair closest to the door and brought his one leg up so his ankle was pressing against his knee.

“That was cool what you did for Louis in there,” Zayn’s rugged voice said. Harry glanced up at him through the parted curtains he called hair and nodded in response. Slipping the killing stick between his lips, he lit it and watched as thin streams began to rise in front of his face, dancing in the air as it rose. He felt the smoke cling to his lungs, making them black and sluggish, but god it felt so good.

The air was awkward around them. They weren't friends, and possibly never would be, but since the fight with Kyle a certain… truce and understanding fell over the two males. They were both looking out for Louis, even if the one was a little reluctant to say so. “Thanks for the, uh, cigarette,” Harry said, hollowed cheeks puffing out and returning to normal as he exhaled the smoke. Leaning forward, he offered the white thing to Zayn, who surprised him by taking it.  _He's apparently no stranger to germs._

One nod meaning you're welcome as he took a drag on the stick Harry passed to him. “Are you … protective of Louis? You seem to be more Team Louis than you were before.” He tapped fingers against the fabric of his dress pants, deep purple nail polish contrasting nicely against the black. “Louis.. he hasn't talked crap about you for awhile. Hell, he defended you against that really butch nurse Ava that seems to hate your guts.”

The open window in the kitchen let the ones outside hear inside, Louis’ voice was the loudest as he stomped from the dining room to the kitchen to grab more soda. Cursing under his breath, he eyed the bottle of wine Harry left behind then looked around. He really shouldn't and was sure his Dom would have his ass (again) because he wasn't going to get away with calling his aunt a bitch. “Motherfuck!”

Ripping open the patio door, he slammed it hard enough for the window to rattle then whirled around, surprised to see Zayn and Harry sitting there even if he knew the two walked off together. “What?”

Harry was suddenly feeling defensive, on the edge of his seat as his hands grasped at his chair for handles to hold onto, but all he seemed to grasp was air. Finally, he moved them to sit on, fingers curling underneath his thigh to grip. “I'm making the best out of a fucked up situation,” he argued weakly, shrugging. Even he could hear the lie behind his supposed truth, but if Zayn wanted to say anything about it, he didn't.

With the newfound information that Louis had stuck up for him, lips bright red due to the cool air, parted. He wanted to ask more, to pry into the other man's head and see what he knew about Louis, what secrets he hid in those dark brown eyes, but then the door was opened and an angry looking toddler came stomping out. “Jesus, what now?” He was irritated, something he has seemed to master, but in all honesty he was still curious.  _What else was there to know about the boy with bright eyes and a big mouth?_

A look Zayn had mastered over time crossed his face as he looked at Harry in disbelief. “Me thinks you're falling in love, but that's okay because I'm pretty sure Louis is on that path, too.” He brought cigarette to his lips to take a drag, hazel eyes squinting through the gray smoke. “Don't hurt him.”

It was none of Harry’s business what happened. He plopped down in an empty chair to glare at his Dom. “When can we get these assholes out of here? I need a bath and a nap,” Louis laid arms on the table then buried face in them.

Taking the cigarette from Zayn, Harry took a deep drag off of it and held the smoke in his lungs to let the nicotine cling to his walls before he exhaled it slowly and glared at Zayn. This conversation wasn't over, and with an arched eyebrow and one single look, the other man knew it. “Fuck if I know. These people leave when they want to,” shrugging, he took another drag and smiled around the orange butt, eyes still hidden behind his hair.

“Wittle Wouis mad with all these people?” he licked his bottom lip, swollen and sore, and leaned forward to offer Zayn the cigarette again, an imprint from his chair running along the back of his knuckles. His sore hand was still squashed under his ass, a good place to be because the cool air irritated it.

If Louis was able to, he would be shooting lasers out of his eyes. “Fuck you. I'm telling them to leave now. Party over, get your shit and go home.” He brought a hand up to flip Harry off. Narrowing eyes at one of his best friends being buddy buddy with his Dom, he hissed at Zayn, “You’re going to the Dark Side. I won't be following.” Then stormed back into the house.

Swallowing back a laugh, Zayn took a drag, “He's a drama queen and he gets jealous very easily, but I think you're aware of that?” He nodded to Louis’ quick departure then lit up a second cigarette. If the party was over he was going to stay outside until Louis made him leave.

Inside Louis walked into the dining room and cleared his throat, “Ok, party is over. Get the fuck out and that means you too!” Louis pointed at Anne’s aunt. He wasn't even in the family yet and already hated her. “Close to your dinnertime though, isn't it? Or nap.”

Harry snorted and leaned back in his chair, eyes flickering to find Liam was standing behind the glass door, watching Zayn with lost puppy eyes that made him look so damn pitiful. “That's an understatement. He enjoys the drama and the attention. I figured that out years ago,” gesturing towards the door as he leaned forward to grab the cig from Zayn, something that seemed to be out of instinct now.

“Yer… Urm… Liam is looking like a injured dog,” he bit back calling him a mut like he wanted to, and didn't even get his name wrong. Was he… He was trying. Cringing when he heard Louis yell, Harry laughed around a mouthful of smoke, almost choking on it. “How long have you known drama queen for?”

“He was an amazing actor in high school, couldn't sing worth a damn, but made every play come alive.” Zayn snubbed out the cigarette and lit another to give to Harry while nursing his own second stick. “I met him when we were 9. Church, I believe. His mom always worked on Sundays so she made Louis go with Kyle, then Louis would try to run away so he didn't have to go home with the man. It never worked.”

Everyone in the room stared at Louis. Most thought he was joking. “Go home! Get out of my house!” He looked around the room then growled. Exiting the room, he ran up to his own and grabbed a whistle then brought it to his lips as he returned to the now unwanted guests, blowing it loudly. “Move it, move it, move it!” They were taking him seriously this time. People getting up to grab their coats and leave.

Harry nodded, trying to think what Louis would look like in a play, trying to act a part only he could bring to life in the eyes of others. What parts did he play? What plays did they do? Was he better in the one, but not the other? The thoughts irritated him, because they'd never be answered, but it was still a fun thing to imagine. He smiled small, hidden behind his hand, and took another drag before he waved Liam out. “Kyle… Louis.. Uh, he didn't really tell me what happened. I know the jist of it all, but.. I don't really know anything else. What happened?” He was uncomfortable asking it, but he needed to know. Louis wouldn't tell him.

When Liam walked out of the house, head bowed and scruffy chin digging into his soft chest, he went straight over to Zayn and plopped down in his lap without a single word. Once saddened eyes became bright; full of love as they gazed up at the mysterious man hidden behind rude comments and a snarky attitude. It was… Odd, the way the two easily fit with each other. Harry knew he'd never have that, even if it was something he once hoped for.

Ducking head like he almost expected Louis to come out, hazel eyes widened and he took a lingering drag. It was something Louis told him in confidence, but Harry was his Dom and future husband, he deserved to know. “Well, he, was handsy. . and dicky? Long story short, he basically molested Louis sexually. Pretty sure his mom knew but didn't do anything about it because Jay liked the attention, her ex boyfriend left two days after Louis was born.” Crushing out the cigarette, his fingers twitched, wanting to light another one. Yes, yes he would.

Holding the smoke out of the way, he wrapped free arm around Liam then leaned up tp kiss his neck, whispering an i love you into the puppy dog eyed doctor. Liam blushed, ducking head more as a soft giggle came out. “What are you talking about out here?”

Louis hadn't really left anything out. Well, anything that mattered. For once in his goddamn life he had been honest, and the realization weighed heavily on his heart. Was the sassy nurse finally allowing himself to trust. “I know people like that,” Harry murmured, dropping his own cigarette to the ground where he crushed it into the snow with the heel of his shoe.

Nose wrinkling at the sight before him, he ripped his eyes away from the couple and shifted in his seat. Sex, intimacy, has never been something he shied away from. Hell, he knew peoples bodies better than they did themselves before they even bloomed into adulthood. But the moment these two were sharing was different, it was vulnerable and sweet in a way that made Harry feel wrong, that he was intruding. “How long have you two been together?”

The house was cleared out. Louis realised he was alone when his hello was echoed back to him. His footsteps followed as he went to the sliding glass door to peer out and see nobody but his best friends sitting there with Harry. Traitors! Pushing the door open, he stepped out into the frigid December air and took a seat next to Liam and Zayn. “Sup bitches?”

Louis was trying to ignore the love radiating from the two next to him. He turned in his seat to stare at the fence surrounding the property. Zayn reached over and grabbed Louis by the back of the shirt to rub at his hair, making Louis squeak and bolt out of his chair to jump on Harry’s lap to growl at his friends. “We have been together since high school. Liam’s mom is a prude who refused to believe her baby was gay so she made him get married to Emily,” Zayn explained as Liam rolled his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis but didn't stop him from curling into a tiny ball on his lap. They looked more awkward than Liam and Zayn did. It came naturally to those two, while with him and his Sub it was… Well… Not so intimate? “And what about you? Has the government not forced you to get married, seeing as you're a single twenty six year old?” Zayn was a Dom, that much was evident, but the government didn't care. Most doms had until the age of thirty five to be married, like Harry, but if they weren't their partner would be chosen. For Zayn’s sake, he needed to saddle up as soon as possible with some whore he didn't really care about if he wanted to keep Liam.

Arm moving to rest over Louis’ thigh, Harry hooked it beneath his knees and unconsciously drew him closer, just so he wouldn't fall. He could feel eyes on him, but he wasn't aware of what he was doing, or the fact that was chin was moving to hook over the top of the boys head as he burrowed deeper into his chest.  _Get cuddly, Styles. Lover boy will love it._ Jesus Christ. Even his thoughts were after him.

Laying head against Harry’s chest, he could hear the deep tone of his Dom’s voice reverberate against his ear. Maybe he kind of liked that Harry’s voice was nice and deep. Yawning slightly, he eyed the lit cigarette in Harry’s hand then rolled eyes up to look at him.

Zayn had been watching the two intently with a knowing smirk. He jerked to attention when a question was thrown his way, “Er.. I have an old girlfriend willing to marry me. It's going to be an open marriage. As long as the government doesn't insist we have children, Nadine and I will be fine. She can keep seeing her boyfriend and I can keep with Liam,” He shrugged like it was no big deal, steepling fingers together on top of Liam’s tattooed ones. Looking at Louis, he nodded toward the house, “How's it going in there?”

Their attention was soon grabbed when two bodies came stumbling out of the doors Zayn had just nodded towards. Michael and Luke. They were out of breath and grinning, a bottle of cinnamon whiskey in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other. “Fucking started without us?” Mikey asked, blue hair standing in all different directions. Nobody had the heart to tell him he was getting a little too old to dye his hair, not that the man would care anyway. He was a kid at heart.

Grinning, Harry made grabby hands towards the closest bottle to him, instantly being handed his good old friend Jack. “Never,” he said, oblivious to the eyes watching the three interact without words. They have always been able to do this. Well, Michael and Harry anyway.

All three men - Louis, Zayn, and Liam - rolled their eyes when Michael and Luke came towards them. The blue hair made Louis raise an eyebrow, an insult melting on his tongue as soon as he thought it. He didn't feel like being rude right now. Louis sighed at the alcohol then leaned back against Harry, surprised the Dom was still letting this happen in the presence of his friends, or should he be counting the minutes until Harry made him move?

Anne walked around the corner to the group sitting there. “Harry Edward Styles, first you disappear on the party then your fiance chases everyone out. Where are your manners?” She put hands on hips as she eyed the male.

Harry glanced up at his mum and blew out a deep breath before he opened the bottle, breaking the seal, and took a large gulp of the bitter, burning liquid. Yep, this would get the job done nicely. “Louis did what he wanted. As for me, I don't know, mother. You raised me,” eyebrow cocking, Harry grinned around the neck of the bottle and took another large drink. His chest and throat was on fire, a nice warmth spreading in his belly.

His one arm was still wrapped around Louis, and when he realized it he went to pull back but what was the point? Everybody has already seen to two. Besides, Louis was nice and warm. His hair was tickling the doms throat, but it was an oddly nice feeling. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, though. He'd rather admit Zayn is a decent guy before that.

Burrowing face deeper into Harry’s neck, breath warm against the skin, he inhaled the Dom’s scent trying to ignore the lingering stench of weed. Purposely shifting on Harry’s lap, he got an evil idea. His body was shielding Harry’s so nobody would see as he unzipped the man’s fly and slid his hand in to gently wrap fingers around his fabric covered cock. “I felt the party was over with,  _Anne_. You and Ida had nothing nice to say about Harry and that was disrespecting him in his home.”  _Hi pot, meet kettle. What did you do at Thanksgiving you moron?_

Turning to cuddle more into Harry again, his petite hand went to rest on his arm, fingering the fabric of his suit jacket. Smirking at Harry, suddenly having more respect as he was being slightly bratty.

Several tense seconds passed as everyone just looked anywhere but Anne and Louis. Harry kept his eyes trained on the clear bottle in his hand, reading over the black label. He was thankful Louis had moved his hand when he did, otherwise this would have went very differently. The other scenario involved Louis being shoved to the ground and fucked in the snow, and Harry wasn't yet sure how he felt about hypothermia.

“I see,” Anne nodded, admitting defeat as she slowly backed up with one last lingering gaze on her son. She was doing this for him, leaving without causing a fight. Despite her feelings towards Louis, and how she may act around Harry, she did care about him. You feel your child's every joy, and witness their pain. You see them succeed, and fail. Your only wish it to block them from the cruel world as long as you can, but Anne had failed. Harry's biggest problem was he was subjected into it too soon, knew heartbreak before he even outgrew his action figures. He knew pain before he knew of cooties that the girls and boys carried. He knew too much too soon. And it was her fault.

Retreating around the corner with her heart weighed down with lead, she climbed into her car and left, the last sight she seen was Harry's house growing smaller in her rearview mirror.

Yawning cutely, Louis moved hand from the sleeve of Harry’s shirt to slide into his zipper again to wrap it around him, pumping hand discreetly. Turning head, he kissed his Dom on the cheek then laid it once again in the comforting curve of his neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the heavy curls acting like a blanket around him. He'd long since pulled the bun from Harry’s hair, wanting to bury himself in the vanilla scented waterfall.

Closing eyes even when Anne kept talking. He figured out how to tune her out and concentrate solely on the beating of the surgeon's heart and the soft inhales and exhales of breath that lingered in the frosty air reminding Louis that it was December and he was only in a tee shirt. Shivering slightly, he sank more against Harry’s body.

“Well, that was awkward.” Liam spoke up, swiping the liquor from Michael to take a long drink. He didn't care that he'd basically exchanged germs with someone he barely knew, it was beer o’clock somewhere. “Is your mom always like that, Harry?”.

Harry tensed at Louis’ hand, wanting to push it away but also not wanting to make a scene. Shifting so it was less obvious, because the last thing he wanted to do was be caught, he moved Louis so the boy was more or less hunched over him, a small ball on his lap that would hide everything, even if someone were standing right next to them. “You have no idea,” he said, snorting as Zayn took the bottle of Jack Jack from him and took a long swig. Harry watched as his throat worked to swallow the liquid, Adam's apple bobbing underneath stretched light brown skin.

“Should have seen her on Thanksgiving. Me and Louis probably gave her a mini heart attack,” he shrugged like it was nothing and reached into Michael's pocket to grab his pack of camels. They weren't his favorite, but they'd work. Lighting the fag, Harry groaned softly around the smoke, hips jerking involuntary into Louis’ tiny fist. It was subtle, the movement not enough to let on to anything.

A noise of disdain was heard when Harry moved him. He gave a low growl, continuing his assault on the man’s cock. Using his free hand, he glanced around the table then unbuttoned Harry’s pants to open them and gain him better access. He really wanted the alcohol within arm’s reach, but had to keep telling himself he had less than six months then he could, unless he chose to breastfeed.

Giggling at Thanksgiving, he could picture Harry in his sister’s jammies again. They were tight, but somehow Harry had made them work. Leaning down, Louis pulled Harry from his boxers to lick at the tip.

Somebody had to have noticed, but they didn't comment or call them out. They simply chose to remain lost in their own world as Harry's knuckles grew white from gripping the table. Taking a calming drag off of the cigarette, visible tremors racing down the length of his long digits, Harry decided to return the… Kindness. His bad hand, fingers chilled, slipped down the back of Louis’ pants, skimming the Lacy top of his panties before they slowly pulled them back and dove down into the warmth.

Nobody could see what was going on. Louis’ shirt was long enough to cover it, and with his body arched forward, his ass was pressed into the arm of Harry's chair. It would be obvious if someone looked longer than a second, but nobody seemed to. “I'm thinking of ordering from that one burger place. Anyone got any requests?” Harry asked as his fingers moved to slide between Louis’ ass cheeks before he moved them back up his cleft and repeated the process.

The food his mum had requested was nice, but it was too… Rich people-y. She didn't really do a menu he enjoyed. He liked the fatty, greasy food on days like this. “Also, I have pot. Anybody, but Louis, game?”

A rush of cool air on his behind made Louis squirm as he pushed his mouth down on Harry’s cock, wrapping hand around what he couldn't fit, then froze. Wait. He ran his tongue around Harry’s length, making up for the sloppy blowjob by making his hand move at a faster pace.

Sighing quietly at the feel of Harry's fingers, he pushed his ass back against his hand and pulled himself off long enough to answer the question about burgers. “Plain cheeseburger double patty, I saw some mac and cheese in the fridge I might put on it,” Pot? This was the first Louis heard of it as he turned head to stare at his Dom, the friction between his hand and Harry’s cock causing his skin to warm up quickly. “Let's go get it so I can put on a warmer shirt.”

Michael nudged Luke with his elbow and nodded towards Louis and Harry, a knowing smirk forming his lips. Him and his boyfriend used to be like them, fucking each other wherever they could. Fuck, they were still like that. “I want a double cheeseburger, and Luke likes just a single hamburger with everything on it,”  _or he likes the kid meals, but nobody needed to know about their secret kinks._

Perking up at the mention of weed, Zayn rolled his eyes when Liam glared down at him and pecked his cheek. “I'll be smart,” he whispered to the man, features softening underneath the brown haired man's touch when his fingers moved to press against the side of his face. Tipping his head back, Zayn accepted the tender kiss and sighed into it, body melting into the feelings generated by the simple contact. “We'll both get the double cheeseburgers with everything on it,” the dark haired man finally mumbled, peeking over Liam's shoulder.

Harry, on the other hand, hadn't heard a single request made. He was too busy reigning himself in, feeling as his dom side prickled beneath his skin and prodded at his brain. He just wanted to bend Louis over the table and fuck him already. “Fine, yeah. Anybody else want some, or am I just grabbing the single joint?” His breathing had picked up slightly, not noticeable unless you were a fucking creep and listened to how he normally breathed.

Slightly embarrassed that Michael caught on, he squirmed on Harry’s lap then leaned back to kiss his lips. He couldn't help it that his pregnancy basically made him horny all the time and that his fiance was good looking. Though he did raise an eyebrow at Michael ordering for Luke. Was that their relationship? Was Michael a dom?

The love was going down the line as Zayn and Liam were lovey-dovey. He smiled warmly at his friends, reaching over to pat their conjoined hands. Sliding off Harry’s lap, he walked over to them and whispered in Zayn’s ear before he took off running for their room.

Harry quickly tucked himself back into his pants, aching and straining against the material, and flicked the cigarette that had long since burned out in a random direction before he stood up. “I'm smoking,” Zayn said, snaking his hand around Liam’s back to raise his hand. Liam shook his head, declining the offer like a good little boy, and Luke and Michael both piped up that they were smoking too.

Nodding, Harry slipped into the house quietly before he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. His pants were already unbuttoned again, and like Louis had read his mind he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently, tongue dragging across his bottom lip. “Are we--” Harry began to ask, but cut off when Louis looped his fingers into the belt loops and tugged him forward, mouth opening to swallow his thick length in one swallow.  _Fffuckk._

Now free to bob head on Harry, he still tried to push the whole length down his throat, wrapping his hand around the base. He moaned from the taste as he slowly brought his mouth up to take a breath and swirl tongue around it. Breathing heavily, he rolled blue eyes to stare at Harry. “Yes, I was ready to sit on you down there,” Louis nodded to the patio. Pumping Harry with his hand, he climbed onto his Dom’s lap to claim his lips as his.

Leaning in more to nip and suck at Harry’s neck, he followed the curve of it to the space right below his ear. He nibbled at his lobe then moved back down to take Harry in his mouth again. He didn't know how far Harry wanted to go at the moment, they had company downstairs, but they probably understood. They were human after all.

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed when his legs became jelly. Louis, taking the opportunity, had straddled him and replaced his mouth with his hand. Tugging down Louis’ pants, he didn't waste a second before he thrust a finger into the boys tight hole. He wasn't planning on taking it all the way tonight, but why not make it as enjoyable as possible?

With the stretch his fingers brought, Harry bit down on Louis’ shoulder to distract from the pain and used that to bury his finger in deeper, fingernail scratching against the soft bundle of nerves that had the boy arching into him and moaning, lips trembling against Harry's.

Hissing at the finger, his hips lifted up then pushed back against the digit, whimpering. Leaning up for another kiss, he brought his hurt hand up to cup Harry’s face, thumb running circles in the part of his cheek where the dimples would be if Harry was smiling. “Fuck Haz,” Louis started to rock on his finger, circling his hips.

The friction was causing making his skin become uncomfortably hot, but he wanted to get his Dom off before they even thought about heading back to their friends. “More fingers, please.” Louis begged softly. Moving mouth from Harry’s he pushed the man’s suit jacket away to unbutton the shirt underneath to give him access to Harry’s nipple, flicking tongue to the bud.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine, but it wasn't from the cool chill in the room. Like Louis, he was hot, over sensitive as teeth and tongue attacked his nipple. He arched into the assault, his own fingers moving to stretch the too tight space to add a second finger. He could feel the skin beneath his tongue heating up, blood rushing to the area and vessels popping as he sucked harder, teeth making a bruise that would last a week at least.

His bad hand moved to explore Louis’ body, discovering the peaks and valleys, the dimples at the bottom of his spine, the way he shivered as fingertips ghosted down his back and over the curve of his ass. Pain wasn't a problem of his at the moment as Harry curled his fingers on his injured hand to grip Louis’ hip, creating a bruise of possession all would see if they dared look at the boys hips. It was a childish need of his, to mark Louis and claim him as his own, but damn did it do something to the budding orgasm growing stronger, closer at the knowledge he  _owned_ the body on him. He no longer needed to feel jealous of those who has seen him before, of who has experienced what that sinful mouth could do. Because Harry would be the last one.

Blowing gently on the damp nub, Louis teased it more with his tongue until it was standing erect. Moving to the second nipple, he rolled it between his lips then nipped at it. Pulling mouth off to moan quietly, Louis brushed his hand across Harry’s sac, fingers kneading and rubbing at it. “Want you, Hazzy.”

A slightly pained moan came out when Harry squeezed his thigh, Louis’ back going stiff as he could feel himself getting close to his orgasm. He pushed down more against Harry’s fingers, panting heavily as a slight whimper came out.

lHarry listened to the plea, but didn't move to act on it. He was fine with what they were doing right now, having the freedom of mobility to do what they wanted. Unhinging his jaw to press a kiss to the already bruising skin, Harry began to suck up the length of the boys neck, soft and wreaking of vanilla.

“Cum for me, damn it. Cum,” he growled the command, hand moving to grip Louis’ length. Their hands moved in sync, squeezing and working the others cocks. Harry was more restless, more eager to get Louis off. He could feel his own orgasm threatening to burst him open, to shred his skin and let the hot pleasure devour his entire existence.  _All because of fucking Louis._

His soft little airy breaths along with the squeezing of his eyes meant Louis was close. Digging bad hand into his Dom’s hand, he screeched from the pain of the broken knuckles and how great it felt to cum after having to wait all day, who cares if they had sex last night. Louis was needy.

Mouth going down to Harry’s nipple, he groaned, his release making him overly sensitive to the touches to his cock as he continued to rock and twist his hips on the long fingers embedded deep within him.

Warm droplets of semen rolled down the back of Harry's knuckle and trailed down his chest. He didn't stop, though. He continued pumping Louis, riding him through his orgasm as his fingers got buried deeper, nudging against his prostate to send another wave of pleasure crashing down over the boy.

Then as his nipple was bit, twining with his pleasure was the pain of his sensitive buds, and he came with a loud growl. His arm tightened in its place around Louis’ waist, his semen splattering in the barely there space between their chest. Both hands became jerky, hardly being able to move in the limited space, as their chests collided and slid, mouths attacking each others in a sloppy, desperate kiss.

And in that moment, that one split second, all Harry knew was Louis. His vanilla scent, laced with sweat and sex. His soft skin, flush against his own with goosebumps betraying him and littering the perfect canvas. His breathy pants, nearly sounding like he was choking as he continued to gasp in the shuddering breaths. The pepsi lingering on his tongue, bitter and sweet. And finally, with force his eyes cracked open and he was face to face with him, with what most would define as perfection.

Hair twisted and sticking to his forehead with sweat, blue eyes dilated and hooded with clumpy eyelashes fanning across his cheeks with each lazy blink. His lips were swollen, a lovely light red shade as they remained parted, the ghost of his breath smacking against Harry's face. The crinkles by his eyes were missing, but his face told the story the older man needed to know. Louis was gone for him, he couldn't change that. He just had to accept it.  _As if he hasn't already._

Panting heavily with a slight wheeze at the end, Louis knew nothing but the pleasurable orgasm Harry had just given him as his body started to become loose and pliant, weak hands pawed at Harry's cock, painted white with the Dom’s semen. Warm and safe is what Louis felt enveloped on the lap of the one he may be falling in love with, but doesn't dare speak aloud as Harry probably doesn't feel the same. Yet, he adds mentally, there's hope in that one word.

A soft noise erupted from him when Harry pressed their lips together in a hard kiss that bruised and tasted of alcohol, one thing Louis was desiring, but could lick from the Cupid’s bow of his Dom. Small, pink tongue snuck a smooth path across the older man’s lips, noisy smacks as his own went together to capture the taste. “Mine,” Louis croaked, trying his voice as he leaned in for another kiss.

When Harry orgasmed, Louis brought the covered hand up to his lips to lick off dirtily, staring blue eyes into green as he cleaned his hand. “Whatever you're eating, it tastes good.” He swept clean hand through the long locks of the man, pulling at the strands.

Watching a man lick semen off his hand shouldn't be so arousing, but Harry found himself getting ready for round two. Until the sound of a pebble hitting against his glass balcony door stole his attention away from Louis. “Hurry, you two! We wanna smoke!” The voice was muffled through the glass, but he could still tell it was Michael.

Sighing, and moment gone, Harry set Louis off to the side of the bed and left his shirt undone, three buttons at the bottom the only thing keeping it from spreading open all the way. Palming at his eye, he walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up with a warm rag before he leaned out the door and through Louis one. “Get cleaned up and dressed while I get this,” he said, not making eye contact before he slipped back into the bathroom.

Small bites littered his chest, nipples and neck when he looked in the mirror, head craning so he could see the ones on his neck better, but he didn't see any use in covering them. Grabbing the metal tin, Harry buttoned his pants back up and made sure the starry, dazed look was out of his eyes before he went back into the bedroom just in time to see Louis pulling on one of his light blue, heavy sweaters. Due to it being Harry's, it drowned him but still looked flattering on him paired with the baggy grey sweatpants.

“Ready?” The Dom asked, tucking the tin beneath his arm. The coldness seeped through the material of his shirt and began to numb the area, but he kind of enjoyed the feeling. He was too hot anyway.

Wiping at his face, he tilted head back to let the warmth of the washcloth seep through then pulled it off to wipe his hands, belly, and his southern regions. The washcloth slipped from his hand and Louis reached to grab it with his bad hand, having pulled the brace off already. Yelping when he bent his hand, Louis switched to his left, immediately cradling the bad one to his chest. “Haz, I need more Tylenol.”

He always chose Harry’s clothes to wear, they were big and snuggly, much like the dom and even smelt of his cologne and the vanilla shampoo he swiped from Louis. Turning to the full length mirror, he too made note of the bites on him, particularly proud of an angry looking purple one on his collarbone. “Damn. Are you hungry?” His stomach growled from the promise of burgers, remembering the conversation from earlier.

Eyeing the tin, Louis gave Harry a questioning look. He had never seen it before. Ah well, he had secrets too. “Ready! Let's go.” Looking around, he grabbed a pair of socks too, having been running around barefoot before.

Harry chewed on the other side of his lip, a bad idea still considering it pulled at the scabbing wound, and set the tin box on their dresser. This was a stupid, fucked up idea, but he could honestly see the pain in Louis’ eyes. The boy wasn't just fucking around. He hurt a lot. “Stay here,”

Leaving Louis in the room, he quietly crept down the hallway and and snuck into his office, letting the door close with a quiet click behind him before he locked it and went over to his safe. He pushed the couch away and opened the safe, rummaging through it before he found the clear vial he was looking for. Morphine. He grabbed a new needle from the box and held it between his teeth, the wrapper still on it and the new cap covering the actual needle. He didn't have the pills, otherwise he'd just give them to Louis and save them both the trouble.

“Okay?” Louis watched Harry leave and brought shoulders up in a shrug. Eyeing the messy bed and doing nothing about it, he wandered to the balcony to peer over it. Perfect view of the friends, all four of them. Snickering, he gathered some snow in his good hand and dropped it over the edge onto all of them before ducking down. When he heard the yell of surprise, Louis started giggling softly then snuck back into their room.

Seeing Harry come back, Louis’ face lit up and he walked around the bed to wrap an arm around him in a hug, even though he'd only been gone for ten minutes, the man was growing on him. “We still need to order the burgers, and some fries. Can we get milkshakes, too?”

Putting everything back to normal, Harry went back into their room and tensed the sudden physical contact. Shimming his way out of Louis’ grasp, he took the packaged needle from between his lips and held it tightly in his fist. “Sure, sure. Do me a favor and sit down on the edge of the bed?”  _Okay, weirdo._

Not showing Louis what he was doing, Harry turned and quickly opened the needle before he shoved the tip into the vial and drew the right amount for Louis. Spinning with his arm behind his back, he smiled warmly down at the boy, trying to act as normal as possible. “Even though I already know this, I just have to ask. Are you on any medications I am not aware of? Or street drugs?”

Louis mumbled more about milkshakes as he stepped over to sit on their bed. He ignored the fact that Harry didn't seem to want to be touched despite what they'd been doing only moments before. “I wish we had a Steak and Shake nearby, or a Sonic.”

An eyebrow raised, Louis was wondering why Harry was acting suspicious right now. “Yeah, only penicillin, but like you said, you know this,” While Louis knew nothing about Harry. How was this fair? He'd have to Google him later when he was by himself. “Why are you being weird? Did something come up and I'm in trouble or..?” Street drugs? Louis wasn't going to live down trying X was he?

It took two beats for Louis to realise he had asked what medications he was on, not allergic to. Shaking head, he gave a laugh, “Oops.. I mean I’m not on any meds at the moment.”

Nodding his head, Harry slowly drew closer. “What kind of shake do you want?” He was trying to distract him, get his mind off of the older mans strange behavior. When Louis began to ramble about a chocolate shake, Harry leaped forward and jammed the needle into Louis’ thigh. He wasn't being sanitary, but asking the boy to hold still while he cleaned the area with an alcohol wipe would be a little suspicious.

He pulled the needle out once the needle was empty and put the cap back on it before he tossed it into the bin next to his bed, somehow managing to make it. Sliding the vial of morphine into his pocket, he wiped his palms off on his pants and grinned down at Louis. “Quit acting like I betrayed you. I just gave you a little morphine. Hop off it and thank me later,”

A hot fudge shake with marshmallows was what Louis was thinking about, nothing suspicious about the questions. Food was his only thought. He raised an eyebrow when Harry pretty much leapt at him, putting two and two together when he felt a pinch and the cool trickle of liquid swimming in his veins. “Ok, Mr. Sneaky!” Louis frowned, stretching his leg out before getting to his feet again. Thankfully the spot wasn't sore.

Louis was about to grab his phone from the charger - having gone so long without it, how?! - when he paused and lowered eyes to Harry’s now empty hands. “Wait.. why do you have morphine at home? Are you a closet druggie or something?”

Harry's eyebrows rose on their own accord and he scoffed. “Fuck you,” he spat, grabbing the tin. He threw the door open and was fully prepared to stomp away like a teenage girl who just got told she couldn't get yet another car, when he realized how the situation looked. “No, I'm not a druggy. I have morphine here because.. “  _just tell him. He deserves to know._

“I forgot to take it out of my lab coat pocket, and I just locked it up here when I realized it,” the lie was easy enough, and believable, but it still felt  _wrong._ He was lying about something simple, something so easily forgiven. But wanting to tell the truth was a bad sign, and he was one who listened to the signs so many often ignore.

Not knowing if he should believe Harry or not, Louis just shrugged. He turned his phone on so the Samsung tune played. “Whatever. Let's go order the food, meaning you, because I hate talking on the phone,” He grit teeth together, the pain was still there but slowly dissipating as he flexed his fingers, rubbing over the knuckles.

Louis ducked under the arm holding the door open and ran downstairs then to the playroom. He didn't feel like sitting outside anymore as he texted Liam and Zayn to come join. Zee pretty much turned him down, choosing to be Team Harry for the moment, only because the curly one had a joint, while Liam showed up with a cup of vodka for himself and Pepsi for Louis, along with some of the finger foods Anne had ordered. Might as well not let them go to waste.

Thankful Louis hadn't pushed the subject, Harry ducked outside once he reached the bottom floor and sat down in his seat, which has long since gone cold in his absence. His nipples perked as the cold air nipped at them due to his shirt still being open, and despite the slight wind that felt like needles pricking his skin, he left it open and opened the tin. “Alright, I got a few different breeds in here. We got the dragon berry, girl scout cookies, etcetera. Or I have this new hybrid I haven't tried. It's green gorilla with… I actually can't remember. But which one?” Pulling out the numerous different plastic baggies the weed was in, he held them up.

Everyone began to mumble shit before they all agreed on the hybrid. Grinning, and nodding, Harry lifted up some papers and his pipe. “Which one?” He always prefered his pipe, then again, a joint was easier to clean up after. He had a bong somewhere around here, and a hookah, but he hasn't seen those for months.

It was boring and Louis almost nodded off twice. The third time, he just let his body fall under as he snuggled up against the couch, controller falling from his hand with a thunk. Liam looked up at the noise, rolling eyes fondly when he saw Lou had fallen asleep and turned off the console and television before sneaking out to join the others on the patio.

He took Louis’ empty chair next to Harry, crinkling nose at the baggies. “Really glad you guys grew out of your high school fad. Cheers.” He gave them all a sarcastic thumbs up, lingering brown eyes on Zayn’s hazel ones. Liam was tired of being the responsible one.

They all agreed on the pipe, so after grinding up some of the marijuana in his grinder, he packed a bowl and went to take the first hit when Liam came wondering out. Looking lost, but determined, he sat in the rest next to Harry, much to the man's disappointment, and glared at them all. He snorted when he seen the puppy man glare daggers at Zayn, and chose to ignore him as he took a rip off the pipe. His lungs burned, expanding with the marijuana smoke and it was way too fucking strong.

Holding it in nonetheless, Harry passed the pipe to Zayn and waited until the man took a hit before he exhaled it, and watched as the darker skinned man held it in to follow after his lead. “You sure you don't want any? This will make you want to regrow that horrendous afro you had,” Harry said, grinning playfully at Liam. He'd never thought this day would come, where he was getting along with Zayn and man's but he quite enjoyed it. It was… Nice.

Liam continued to sit and judge them silently. “Hey, what happened to ordering burgers? Your baby mama is starving.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards indoors, “even if he is passed out at the moment. He fell asleep hard. Did you drug him when you two disappeared?” He asked jokingly.

Zayn gave Liam a look as he took a hit off the pipe, handing the lighter and pipe to Michael. “Is Louis not feeling good? He just fell asleep like that?” He gave a laugh, wishing they had some chips to munch on. The talk of food made his stomach grumble and mouth pretty much water. “And Harry, this is your house, why do you go outside and freeze your balls off?”

Patting his pockets at the reminder of food, Harry pulled out his phone and slid the lock screen to open it, leaving the vial of morphine tucked away in his pocket. “I don't want my house to smell like weed,” he said and shrugged, not commenting on the whole drugging Louis thing. He could lie, or tell them it was none of their business and look guilty.

Shushing everyone, he quickly called the hamburger whatever, not bothering to look at the name, and placed their order. Turns out they didn't deliver, so he had to pick up their order in forty five minutes. He even managed to remember Louis’ milkshake, plus everyone else's who asked for one. Taking the pipe back when it was passed to him, Harry took his hit.

It continued like that for the next half hour, Harry loading bowl after bowl until everyone but Liam was baked off their asses. Their eyes wanted to slam shut, not that they weren't threatening to. Through tiny slits, making everything blurry around the edges, Harry turned to Liam with a goofy ass grin. “You wanna be my DD? I'd ask Louis, but he's as drugged as the rest of us.” He shrugged off what he said like it meant nothing, and that he hadn't in fact drugged his fiance against his will.

His chest was red now, entire body numb and no longer stinging though he knew it would be if he wasn't so damn high. He couldn't feel his injuries anymore, and his stupid ass continued to flex his fist and lick his lip to see if he could feel anything though nothing came. They'd be really fucking sore tomorrow.

Waking up to the need to piss, Louis flew from the couch to the bathroom. He debated going back to sleep or joining everyone on the patio. Padding outside on socked feet thar immediately got soaked through he gave a sniff. No open seat so Louis leaned against the wall trying to wake up. His fringe hung in his face, blowing gently in the wind as he squinted eyes to stare at everyone. By the looks on their faces, Louis could guess what they were up to.

Liam gave Harry a surprised look when the surgeon admitted to drugging Louis, turning to the smaller man trying to curl into himself to keep warm and wake himself up at the same time. “You were joking about drugging him, weren't you? Louis had a bad reaction to a drug last time, I don't want the same thing to happen!” He looked at Louis again.

The nurse was feeling nervous with all eyes on him. He swiped hands over face and shook head, “Hm? I didn't do it this time.” Louis moved closer to the table, a hand reaching out to grip it for balance, eyes staring at the pipe and baggies on the table that left the skunk smell. “Damn. You guys reek.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Liam with a dead face, no emotion evident on his face or in his eyes. “Shut it, Doctor save a ho. He's fine.” Turning eyes to look at Louis, he looked at the boy from his head to his feet then shrugged. “You're fine. He's fine. We're all fine,” laughing at his excessive use of the word fine, Harry grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the table and lit one, the smoke entering his lungs feeling like water, but it didn't bring the satisfaction of drowning.

Glancing down at his phone that was too bright, Harry squished his feet in the snow and wrinkled his nose at weird feeling it made. It was squishy but soft, feet melting right into it to leave the imprint of his shoes. “So, my little puppy, you wanna drive me around and be my chauffeur or am I gonna walk?”  _he really didn't want to walk. It was cold and his feet weren't even there anymore._

His eyes widened when Harry looked at him, feeling the need to slide behind Zayn’s chair and rest arms on the back of it. He brought fingers out to play with the dark strands of his hair, gently running petite fingers through it. Bringing his idle hand up to chew on a nail, he waited until Liam left his chair to steal it and scoot it closer to Zayn.

“I can drive too?” Louis mumbled out, stretching arms high above his head then throwing legs over the arms of the chair, almost tipping it over. “The hell is he going anyway?”

Harry slid down in his seat and stood up, only to stumble backwards and fall ass first into the snow. God fucking damnit! He knew his legs weren't there. “I can't feel my legs,” he said, looking at them as if it was the most sane thing he had ever said in his life. He could see them, but he couldn't feel them. “I think I'm paralyzed,” he patted his legs and frowned when he couldn't feel them, nor the snow that cocooned the bottom half of his body.

Lifting his hand to take a drag of his cigarette, Harry let out a low whine and flung himself back into the snow when he seen his fall had not only broken the cig, but got it wet too. “Fucking dumb weed and it's dumb paralyzing stuff. Can't even smoke a damn cigarette.” He pouted, shoving his head back into the snow. He felt as the light, fluffy crystals of water packed into his ear, melting from his body heat and making water lap at his brain. “My brain is swimmin’.” He mumbled to the dark sky, eyes tracing the grey clouds. He liked the grey clouds. They were so underappreciated. “And hello, he's right here. I need to go get the food.”  _Mmm, food._

Harry falling over caught Louis’ attention. Flying from the chair, he moved to kneel down. “You're not paralyzed you idiot.” Even with his small stature, Louis could put arms around the surgeon’s waist and yank him up to a sitting position, laughing quietly at the dusting of snow in the pretty brown curls, “Haz, get up. I can't lift you on my own.” Sighing, Louis started to stand, yanking the surgeon up with him.

The broken cigarette made Louis cringe. Tobacco abuse! He reached over to grab a menthol from a random pack on the table and lit it then shoved it into Harry’s mouth. The man was gone, he wouldn't figure out what he'd just done. “Here ya big baby.” He sighed more at Harry’s very soaked clothing as he turned them toward the house to grab the car keys and go. “Where are we going?”

Harry choked on the mint flavored cigarette and let it fall from his lips, only to have Louis catch it and shove it back between his lips. “I don't like menthol,” he complained, sucking his lips in to catapult the cigarette out of reaching distance. It flew through the air and landed in the snow, the grey smoke instantly disappearing as the cherry became wet.

“And no, I'm not getting in the fucking car with you. Liam! Drive us, Puppy patrol! We need your help,” yanking the keys from out of Louis’ hand, Harry didn't seem to notice that he could walked as he turned around and tossed the keys to Liam. “Now would be nice. I actually want my ice cream to be cold and not liquefied like we'd be if we let Louis drive. He can't even drive sober.”

If Harry was going to be that way, he could go fuck himself. Throwing hands up, he stomped back over to Zayn and slid onto his lap. He would stay his happy ass at home then. “Did you see that? Fucker wasted a cigarette.” Since nothing had been said about Louis starting that cig for Harry, he dug another menthol one out and lit it to offer to Zayn. “Here, since you won't spit it out.”

“We do need more alcohol,” Michael piped up as he drained a bottle of Heineken and pushed it to join the other empties. Luke gave a nod, even if his alcohol wasn't gone just yet making Louis stare, displeased that his friends would drink in front of him. “Fine. I'm making root beer floats and none of you fuckers can have one,” He swiped a cigarette before heading inside the house.

Harry followed after Louis, but turned around in the door to glare at Liam. “Go. Car. Drive. Food. Now.” Then he hobbled into the kitchen and snatched the cigarette from between the boys lips just as he was getting ready to light it. Breaking it in half, Harry tossed it in the sink and turned on the water, watching as the paper became transparent and the brown tobacco began to show.

“Light or touch another cigarette, and you'll not only be locked in a room with no windows, but I'll truly wreak havoc on your life,” meaning he'd spank him with a cane, take away all of his privileges including his job, and bend his will until his breaks and becomes the ideal sub. One who doesn't back talk or try to sit in another mans fucking lap. “Try sitting on Zayn's or another fuckers lap again, too. I'll buy a fucking collar. Show everyone you're mine. Try me,”  _fucking possesive much? Jesus._

Louis snorted, pretty much ignoring Harry as he grabbed a tall mug from the freezer and filled it with a couple scoops of ice cream then started pouring root beer into the glass. “Really? Because I think if I can't have it then neither should you,” He took a big swig of his float, flexing the fingers on his hand to see if the morphine was still working. Leaning against the counter, he stretched a leg out to check how dirty the underside of the once white socks were then tossed them off his feet.

“Zee! Your phone is ringing again!” Louis snatched it from the counter as he went outside to hand his friend the phone, leaning over him to listen in on the conversation since it was from his mom extending a congrats to Harry and Louis. Louis adored the hell out of her, her and Liam’s mom took him under their wings when finding out about his troubles at home.

Grinning, because two could play at that game, Harry slung his arm over Liam's shoulders when the man approached him and fluttered his fingers over his shoulder. “Bye, we're going off on our adventure down the yellow brick road. I got my puppy,” smirking at Louis, Harry pulled Liam through the door before anybody could object and slammed it shut.

Not removing his arm, he looked down at Liam and grinned when he seen their faces were close. “You're not my type, brown eyes. No kisses,” he was teasing, of course, but he liked watching the boy squirm. It was fun fucking with people, especially when they went bright red and their eyes went wide like Zayn’s play toy did.

“Fine. I'll just go have a smoke then since you'll be gone,” Louis rolled eyes as the two could go on forever. “What? Hi, mum! Yes, my fiance is a good guy, little older than me. You’ll get to see him when you come for Christmas, remember? The Payne-Malik get together here in London?” Laughing at something she said, Louis gave a few mmhmm and nos then handed the phone back to Zayn and took a sip of his float. “I can't wait to see her!”

Liam hated being in the middle of any argument, especially when one person was notorious for being an asshole to everyone. “You're not even close to being my type, you're not Zayn.” He was glad when Harry removed the arm allowing him to jump into the vehicle and start it up.

Harry climbed into the passenger seat and wrinkled his nose, not at all liking Liam's response. He was everyone's type, even if not everyone was his type. “You'd let me fuck you, be honest. Big bad boy Zayn isn't here to swat your arse if you say anything,” buckling up his seatbelt, because he didn't know how Liam drove, Harry began to fiddle with the radio, a habit of his when he didn't really know what to say or wasn't really comfortable with the other person.

Giving up when there was nothing good on the radio, Harry slumped back against his seat and turned bloodshot eyes towards Liam. “I won't repeat anything you tell me. My lips are sealed,” he made a show of zipping his lips, thumb catching on his scab that still had no feeling, and throwing the key out the window that wasn't even rolled down.

As Liam started down the road toward the restaurant, he chewed on his lip refusing to answer the simple question. He drove like an old lady, sitting rimrod straight in the seat with both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road with no radio on as Liam didn't do well with distractions. It was also why he made sure Zayn drove most of the time. “Big boy.. Zayn doesn't punish very easily, he is very laid back. I very rarely get punished, but when I do he goes all out for it.” Making sure Liam can't sit down properly for a week or so.

Glancing at Harry, he saw the man's lip was bleeding and reached for a Kleenex to hand him. “But maybe, if Zayn wasn't in my life and you and Louis weren’t almost madly in love would I let you fuck me.”

“I'm not in love with Louis,” Harry growled, suddenly moving to sit up straight in his seat. “I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me that I am. He's a good fuck, but if I wasn't stuck in this damn relationship I'd already have kicked his ass out,” he wasn't lying. For once he was being truthful, or as truthful as someone like Harry could be.

Louis was sweet and he did give a good lay, but other than his body he wasn't of much use. He bitched too much and was so damn infuriating. “And quit being a snob. I bet I could fuck you right now and you'd let it happen.”

“Liar!” Liam pointed a finger at Harry then quickly put his hands back on the wheel. He flicked on the signal to turn then looked at Harry again. “You're not stuck, as you say. You could have ended the relationship at any time, but you chose to ask him to marry you. That's saying something, Harry,” Pulling into the drive-thru, he rolled the window up as they were stopped then rolled his own down for when they'd get up to the window.

An eyebrow shot up and Liam got a look on his face. Turning to look at Harry fully, he smirked, “Challenge accepted.” He shoved the car into park, glad nobody was behind them.

Harry laughed and shoved a hand through his hair, just now realizing it was damp, as well as his clothes. “I was stuck after the first week and you know it. I planned on rejecting him until his dumbass had to tell me he was pregnant. Or did he not tell you guys that? That I wasn't informed of the fetus until the day we were paired?” Opening his jockey box, he pulled out the bundle of twenties he always kept in there and handed them to Liam, then smirked.

“You sure, preppy boy? I don't wanna fuck you and have Zayn get a stick up his ass cause he can never fulfill your new found needs and desires.” Harry was all for it, and would honestly fuck Liam right here in this parking lot just to prove his point. Louis meant nothing to him.

He looked at the money then at Harry “Knew you wouldn't be man enough to try to fuck me.” Liam gave the man a wink as he reached to grab the money, hand accidentally brushing against Harry’s crotch as he fingers touched the paper money. It would be nice. “Wait.. why do you keep money in your glove box? That's weird, especially this much.”

Blowing out breath, he looked at Harry, “I didn't know about the baby until you did, I promise you that. And Zayn told me a Dom can reject a sub anytime within the first year. You just have to have a good reason.” Why was he telling Harry this? The man might get an idea and he'd rather Louis not be homeless during the winter months.

Harry shook his head and closed the door with his knee, hands folding on his lap. “I keep money in strange places,” he admitted, shrugging. “There's a roll of hundreds in my drawer I keep my toilet paper and hair stuff in.” He had money all over his house and in his cars. He hated remembering wallets, even if he needed it for his license.

Inhaling sharply as Liam brushed his crotch, Harry forced himself to stay still. Turning heated eyes up to the man, he gave a low growl and forced all memories of the boy in front of him out of his mind. He was just a stranger right now. “Not anymore. They've updated the rules. Besides, fucking Sarah would deny my request. She's team Louis,” smirking, Harry undid his seatbelt and leaned across the seat to let his face hover inches in front of Liam’s. “Wanna try me?”

“Do you not believe in banks either? Got money stashed in your mattresses and old shoe boxes shoved in the back of your closet?” Liam teased. Though, he was a faithful wallet carrier; Zayn on the other hand liked to just shove money and cards into his pockets and call it good, no matter if anything was in danger of falling out.

Remember Louis, Remember Louis, Remember.. fuck Louis! He yanked Harry’s face close and kissed him hard on the lips as fingers went to continue what it started before. Opening Harry’s pants, he slipped a hand in to grope him, groaning against the man’s lips upon feeling how big he was He had Zayn beat.

Harry shoved his hips forward and propelled his tongue down Liam's throat, hands moving to cup the back of the mans had to crush his lips against his. It felt odd, considering he hasn't kissed anyone else for months, but at the same time it as refreshing. Louis was shoved out of his head as Harry slung a leg over the hard center console to straddle it, free hand groping Liam through the material of his jeans.

He was big, that Harry could tell. He was longer than Louis’, but not as thick. Teeth clashing and noises close to animalistic escaped his mouth as he unzipped Liam's pants and shoved his hand down his boxers, fingers wrapping around his cock to pump it and bring it to full length. Need flooded Harry. He wanted this, wanted to know he was still capable in fucking a stranger and becoming familiar with a body in seconds flat to know what they do and do not like.

Throwing head back when touched, Liam gave little noises as he tried to get Harry released from the confines of his boxers. He squirmed behind the wheel, afraid to move as he might hit the horn by accident. “Please…” Desperation swarmed Liam’s body as he felt Harry’s cock finally and started rubbing at it, trying to stay in sync with Harry's pumps.

Carefully pushing the seat back, he undid his seatbelt and waited for Harry to climb over. He didn't care that it was late afternoon and bright out, everyone could see them, all he wanted was Harry.

Harry moved to climb over the seat to get better access to Liam, but a horn honking behind them had him freezing. Glancing up, he growled under his breath and remembered they were in the drive through. Moving to sit back in his seat, cock bobbing, he grabbed a hold of Liam's and kept a firm grip on him as he began to once again pump him.

“Drive. Get the food then pull the fuck over so I can fuck your brains out,” Harry growled, chest heaving. He finished unbuttoning his shirt with his bad hand and threw it over Liam's lap for coverage, trying his best to ignore the desperation clawing away at his insides.

Swallowing hard, Liam put the car in drive then headed for the window. Peeling off a few twenties, he handed it to the lady after she rattled off the total. He nodded when she closed the window to grab their food and leaned back, eyes going everywhere but Harry’s lap where his cock was still on display. Reaching over, he started to fondle it again, about to wrap his hand around it when he saw the worker coming back and removed his hand. “Thank you.” He set the bags on the backseat, the milkshakes in cup holders as he pulled into the first shady parking spot.

The car was once again put into park as Liam lowered the seat back as far as it would go, pushing his pants and boxers down to give Harry easy access.

Harry worked Liam over the entire time, thumb brushing the slit before he drug his nail down his length and repeated it. Just to really fuck with him, he pumped him faster as the worker was handing him the food. His own cock was needy, hidden from view from the worker but out on display as precum leaked from the tip and trailed down the side of his jeans.

“Nuh uh, little bear. I'm top. You straddle me, unless you want to get creative and fold your knees to your chest so I can fuck you,” Harry shrugged as the later idea worked itself in his mind. Too horny to care, he pulled Liam’s pants the rest of the way off before he moved to kneel on the edge of the driver seat. Feet pressing against the door panel and center console, Harry scooted the seat back the rest of the way and moaned deep in his throat when he took in the lower half of Liam's body.

He had an ass. While it wasn't the nicest, it was still there. His hole was pink and already stretched, reminding Harry Liam belonged to somebody already but right now he didn't care. He grabbed Liam's thighs, thick and muscular, and forced them up to more or less press against his chest as he lined himself up, cock smeared with his own precum.

Leaning down, he once again captured Liam’s lips. Body too high and fuzzy, he didn't notice the tearing of his lip or the blood smudging against the other man's face . He tasted cheese, thick and clinging to the mans tongue as Harry's moved against it, testing out the others mouth while he got comfortable.

The whole time Liam had conversed with the worker was the longest ten minutes of his life as he fought the urge not to moan out loud and give away the secrets of Harry’s fingers. He did, however, shoot the man a look and flicked at the older man’s cock with his own fingers.

If Harry wanted Liam to straddle him, he could work with that. He pushed the lever so the steering wheel wlas pushed to the highest position then carefully rolled so Harry was on the bottom and Liam was on his lap. “Better?”

Rubbing himself against Harry, he sucked in a deep breath. He was definitely bigger than Zayn. Kissing Harry back, he ignored the metallic taste of the blood, pushing tongue to brush along the seam of his lips.

Harry swallowed back his help of surprise and just went with it. When they were flipped and once again situated, he chased after Liam’s lips and moaned into the kiss as their cocks rubbed together. Done with playing, he grabbed the man's hips and stilled them before he lined himself up and blindly thrust upwards, jostling Liam's body as he completely buried himself in the tight, warm heat.

Liam responded differently. He tipped his head back and moaned, giving Harry perfect access to his neck. Tensing the lower half of his body to make the thrusts stronger, more precise, he began to pound into him as tongue licked and teeth nipped at the soft skin along his jaw, careful not to make any marks. “Fucking hell, Liam. Does Zayn not fuck you enough?” His voice came out a choked gasp, lips trembling against the younger mans jaw.

Liam screamed when Harry pushed into him. The bigger intrusion making the stretch burn as he rounded hips on Harry’s cock. Reminding himself not to lean backwards, hw planted feet on either side of Harry, with hands holding onto his shoulders for balance.

Closing eyes as Harry started pounding into him, he clenched fists into the surgeon's shoulder as hips pivoted along with his. Moaning softly, he slid a hand between them to grope at his own cock, giving it a few yanks. “Not really. Maybe twice a week if I'm lucky,” Which made Liam think of Harry’s own sub, “What about you? Gonna fuck Louis when we get back to yours?”

Harry swatted Liam's hand away, a habit of his he has seemed to pick up recently, and used his hand once threading through the man's hair to start pumping his cock, wrist twisting and fingers tightening as he got closer to the base. “No. I fuck him maybe as much as Zayn does you. Don't ask me why, cause I'm always a fucking horny bastard.”  _Maybe it's because your afraid the sex will start to mean something._

Circling his hips as he thrust back up, Harry moved his band hand around to grop at Liam's ass, kneading the soft flesh. Teeth gritting as his toes curled in his shoes, the older man tipped his head back against the seat and dug it into the headrest as he moaned, throat open and exposed and Adams apple vibrating. “What about your wife? Do you not fuck her? Hmm? Are you gonna go home and fuck both of them?”

“Then fuck him more, he's becoming moodier and moodier every day that he doesn't get laid. Zee and I almost punched him one day because he wouldn't stop complaining.” Liam's voice went high pitched when Harry hit a spot, back straightening up as he felt the familiar warm coiling start. He bit down on his lip as he stared at Harry.

Liam cried out more, hips moving in time with Harry’s, “We have threesomes, or I'll fuck Emily then have Zayn fuck me. Sometimes Zee watches Emily and I.” Liam swallowed hard as fingers dug deeper into the flesh, leaving half moon patterns in it. “I’ll fuck Zayn in your bathroom when we get back and you fuck Louis wherever you two do it,”

Harry snorted, because he knew that feeling all too well. He never wanted to punch Louis, actually, just spank him until all the anger is out of his system and the annoying boy is ready to give in. Eyebrows furrowing at their weird situation, he decided not to say anything as picked up his thrusts, feet digging into the bottom floor board to give him a better grounding. He wouldn't agree to be in a situation similar as Liam's. Once the sub was his, or as much his as he could get, he wouldn't just sit back and watch as someone else fucks them or vice versa. It was weird and unsettling.

Grunting at the proposal, Harry leaned up and kissed Liam, silencing him and any other ridiculous thoughts or ideas he may have had. “Enough about them. Let me fuck you. Probably be the only good fucking you'll ever get,” and with that, Harry twisted his wrist and jerked Liam's cock as his thrusts became shallow, not as deep though they could both feel the pulling in the pit of their stomach.

Moaning into Harry’s mouth, he kissed the man back as his own movements were getting sloppier. Grunting himself, he shifted so Harry hit him straight in the spot, his toes curling in his shoes as his back jerked and hit the horn bt accident. His face turned red after the short blast, ducking head to bury in Harry’s neck.

“Chicken. You're afraid to lose another bet,” Liam cackled. He could be a little shit if he wanted to. He opened mouth as another moan fell out, hips stuttering as he felt himself going over the edge.

“Yeah? What bet?” Harry asked, entire body tensing and limbs spazzing as Liam's orgasm pushed him over the edge too. The body on top of him clenched and stilled, a shaking mess as sloppy kisses were pressed against the side of his jaw. Riding him through their orgams, Harry kept up his thrusts even of they were weak and he didn't even really pull out. It still did the trick, which was milking his cock for every last drop.

Breathless, he began to pant as he rest his head against Liam's chest, hand a warm sticky mess of semen. He lifted it up slightly, curiously, and licked his hand much like Louis did earlier. The taste was bitter, salty, with this disgusting thick consistency that nearly had him gagging. But he forced himself to swallow, to get rid of the semen now coating his tongue. “Next time let me fuck you properly.” _wait, will there be a next time?_

Blinking eyes, he brought hand up to rub at them. “Er.. a bet to see if you can get laid when you get home. I bet I can get Zayn to say yes before you get Louis to.” Smug, he slid off Harry, the sudden emptiness making him groan as his body started to feel the effects. How was he going to walk properly when they got back? He was going to limp for sure. “If anyone asks, I slipped on ice and bruised my tailbone.”

Liam made a face when Harry licked at his cum-covered hand. Shaking head, he pulled open the glove compartment to look for some hand wipes ir something to clean themselves off when he heard his ringtone. “Crap. They're probably bitching about how hungry they are and wondering where we are,” Liam checked the caller ID.. LOUIS. “Oh hey, it's your wife. You wanna talk to him? Get him all hot and ready for when you get home?”

Harry rolled his eyes and ripped the phone out of Liam's hands before he slid his finger across the screen and lifted it to his ear, making sure to smear the remaining semen across the back of the case. “We're on our way. Calm down,” he growled into the phone then hung up and threw it in the back seat, next to the bags of food and shakes. “I prefer getting someone hot and bothered in person,” he offered as an explanation as he bent forward and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

Tugging it over his shoulders, he left it unbuttoned and zipped his pants back up. Reaching into the center console, he grabbed a pack of moist towelettes and handed them to Liam, then ran a hand through his hair. “Was this a one time fuck? Or what?”

At home, Louis gave a hmph when Harry abruptly hung up on him. He wasn't happy with him. “Zayn! Get your ass in here and play some FIFA with me now!” Louis went into demanding bitch mode when angry or upset. It was just him.

Liam gave Harry a smirk, “So you're going to get him hot and bothered when we get home?” He watched the phone fly to the backseat, eyebrows shooting up. “Way to crack my phone, Harry. I dunno, do you wanna fuck me again in the future?” Squirming, Liam was begging his cock not to get hard again as he swallowed past the huge lump in his throat. “I wouldn't mind it.”

“Why the fuck are you so pleased about this? Does it get you off, you freak,” shaking his head, Harry turned the car on and didn't even question how he was the one who got stuck driving as he put it in reverse and backed up out of the space. “I wouldn't mind,” he shrugged, then as he came to a stop at a stop sign, he leaned over to Liam and smirked. “Told ya you'd let me fuck you.”

Getting situated again, Harry glanced over at Liam as he began to drive and scoffed. ‘I'll continue fucking you if you promise not to get all mushy and shit. And…” Cutting off abruptly, Harry jerked the car around the corner and, being very unsafe, turned to look at the man next to him as he drove down the straight road. “Louis and Zayn can never find out.”  _but you have nothing to feel guilty for, right? You're the big bad dom._ But a secret is a secret, and Harry wasn't about to lose everything because of his dick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realize many of you may hate us for this but WE DO NOT REGRET ANYTHING! Harry needs to test his water, see what he does and does not like and how he feels. This may make him realize he can't lose what he has with Louis, or do the exact opposite. Who knows? Buttt, I would love to hear your thoughts! Let me know down in the comments??
> 
> Much love, Xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you hated us for our last chapter, and while I'm sad that we lost so many readers, I can't say I regret making the decision we did. Three months isn't going to change anything. We want a realistic relationship, and a fuckboy isn't just going to change because he is told to. He has to want to, and to want to he has to feel something for someone. He feels something for Louis, but doesn't want to admit it. So, he does everything he can to distract his mind. With that said, we have a lot in store for them. Don't give up on us yet.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx
> 
> (I updated this from my iPad, and only now realized my italics aren't showing. I'll fix it later! Hope it doesn't confuse anyone.)

Harry moaned and let his head fall back against the wall, hands fisting the papery sheet beneath his body. The on-call room wreaked of apples and cinnamon and was freezing, but it was the best place to get down and dirty if you didn't want to get caught. Moving his hands to grip the hips swiveling and hopping as the body on top of him rode him, Harry flipped them over and buried his head in the vanilla scented shoulder as his own hips began to pull back and thrust forward in deep thrusts. “Fuck, Lou,” he moaned, the pleasure nearly painful as he grew that much closer to the edge.

It's been a week since the engagement party, meaning it's been a week since his and Liam's little thing started. They haven't had sex since that day, mostly due to their busy schedules, and Harry was going insane. So, that left him with Louis. Just today alone they've fucked three times, and that's not including before they came to the hospital. He was just hungry, and the only thing that seemed to sedate him was when he was ponting into the boy beneath him. And god, was it not the best thing he’s ever felt?

It was heaven. Louis didn't mind the multiple fucks during the day as his legs wrapped around Harry as the Dom pounded into him. He shoved his hand into his mouth to muffle his moans, “Haz.. fuck..” He shifted on the bed, pulling Harry closer as the ticklish feeling of the man sniffing his skin was felt, making him squirm, the urge to start giggling was strong.

He heard nothing but their bodies slapping together, breaths intermingling as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Letting head fall back, Louis buried hand in Harry’s curls ro pull at them hard, “Haz, please. I'm going to… fuck.. please.”

Closing eyes tight, he focused on just his Dom. The stench in the air was hidden by the too sweet plug-in, the hospital's idea of air freshener, but the heavy smell of sex, body odor, and a mixture of perfumes and colognes. Louis was almost certain the bedsheets they were laying on hadn't been put on clean that morning, maybe yesterday.

Curling a hand around Louis’ penis was all the contact the smaller man needed before he came with a cry, body completely coming undone and turning into a shaking mess of jello. Harry followed after him, hips stuttering and eyes rolling into the back of his skull as, what felt like the millionth time that day, he came. It wasn't as strong as it has been, but it still gave him the satisfaction he was looking for.

Rolling off Louis, Harry took off the condom and tied a knot into it to throw in the bin. They obviously didn't need one, but the cleanup was a lot easier and Louis wouldn't have to walk around with cum in his ass all day. Tossing the boy a few napkins from the box on the table, Harry pulled his clothes back on and returned his pager, pen and badge to their rightful places.

“I have a surgery to get to,” Harry mumbled, the excuse a valid one. He really did have a surgery, even it wasn't for another fifty minutes.

Louis still, even after the day of the engagement, hadn't caught on to the fact his fiance was cheating on him. Even though both Liam and Harry had returned in a better mood with melted milkshakes, no alcohol and some poor excuse about traffic, nobody questioned it. The two men hated each other, or so everyone thought. Who would ever suspect?

“Whatever,” A little bit hurt that Harry didn't offer a kiss or anything to that extent, Louis waited until the man rolled off him to follow suit and get dressed himself after wiping himself down with napkins. He hummed to himself as he flattened his staticky fringe. Wondering how long until Harry decided it was time for round 4, Louis set his name tag to hook to his lapel.

Not waiting for Harry to leave first, he pulled the door open and headed down the hallway singing a song to himself softly. It was one he’d heard coming from the nurse’s station and had become an ear worm that he couldn't get rid of, even if the tune was catchy.

Doing a badly executed twirl in the middle of the hallway when the floors had been freshly polished was a bad idea as Louis felt his foot slipped, bracing himself for a fall that never came. Opening eyes, he blinked up at none other than Luke. Ew.

Harry closed the door behind him and went in the opposite direction than Louis, feet squeaking against the shiny floor. He glanced down and the lights reflection and just watched the speckled tiles as he made his way up to the pediatric floor. Knocking on the door softly, and entering when he heard a soft voice tell him to come in, Harry pushed it open and moved the curtain aside.

“There's my favorite girl!” he said, a genuine smile of happiness overtaking his face. He set down on the edge of her bed and reached forward, fingers brushing her cold, pale cheeks. Past the constant beep of her heart machine and the hiss of oxygen, he could hear her wheezing it. She was barely awake, breaths shallow and oxygen knocked all the way up to one hundred. He could do nothing but sit back and watch as she slowly dies, as the hope leaves her once shining eyes. That, or he could wish death on another child. One who wasn't Aspen.

Louis squirmed out of Luke’s helping hand as he rushed to go find Liam or Zayn. The puppy faced one was the first he saw as he rounded the corner and almost ran into him. “Li! Where ya been?” Liam jumped, like he'd been electrocuted. Truth be told, he was looking for Harry, but he couldn't tell Louis that nir could he look guilty for fucking his future husband, even if Harry was good in bed.

“I.. gotta go! Bye, sorry!” Liam raced for the pediatric floor hoping that Harry would be present. He wasn't sure which room Harry would be in, all he knew from Louis was that he visited a little girl named Aspen. Groaning, Liam threw arms in the air. forgetting that he was holding a folder and watched in horror as all his papers went fluttering all over the hallway. “Shit..”

Of course the moment he chose to bend over to grab the papers is when he heard a door open and footsteps come out. Of course.

When nothing come out but gasping, raspy breaths, Harry shot Rose a look over his shoulder. Their girl, his girl, wasn't doing very well. Shushing her softly he tugged her blanket up further on her chest and tucked it around her shoulders then put Dino next to her, the stuffed dinosaur laying next to her head on the pillow. Her lips were a light purple color and she had bags under her eyes, evidence of her many sleepless nights.

“Are you ready for Christmas, Bugsy?” He asked, using the favorable distraction method. “I heard you're on the top of Santa's list this year,” the little girl giggled breathlessly and rolled her eyes, blonde eyelashes fluttering. “Don't get attitude with me, little bug. He told me himself. He also told me he's coming here tonight for a special appearance. He's bringing you a special gift,”

After playfully arguing with her for a few more minutes, Harry felt himself choke up as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead, smoothing down her sticky hair. “I'll be back later, kay? I'll bring Christmas movies and hot chocolate.” with a small smile coming with his promise, Harry sighed, the sound heavy, and left.

Tonight was the hospital Christmas party. He had skipped his family one, and would skip this one too if it wasn't on a night he was scheduled to work. John did this on purpose. He was out to get Harry. “Stupid fucking hospital,” he mumbled just as he chanced a glance up and seen Liam bent in half with his ass waving in the air. “Jesus. What did you do?”

The person wasn't supposed to speak, just walk by and silently judge him. He shuffled some papers together with a sigh. “I dropped my shit.” It was still early in the day and Liam wanted to go back to bed and start it over with. “I hate today. I may run away in an hour if things don't start shaping up.” Liam made a face when one paper was soaked due to shoes dripping snow all over. “And this is why they should make us change shoes when we come to work.”

Liam hated to admit it, but he was kind of a goody two shoes. He got the papers back into the folder, figuring he'd put them in order later. “So, how's it going?”

Running to Zayn, Louis slid a hand through. “Tonight is your family Christmas and I can't wait because I'm going to be mum’s favorite son after she opens my gift!” Cackling when Zayn gave him an eyeroll. It was the same banter every year, the two competed to see who gave the best present to mum, when in the end she always declared both their presents were lovely.

Laughing, Harry grabbed the piece of paper that had managed to slither across the hallway and slip hallway under the door and passed it to Liam. “Can't have been that bad,” he said, using his shoe to kick the piece of snow that fell off the brown shoes in the direction of the garbage bin. Offering him a hand, Harry's fingers curled around the side of Liam’s, tips brushing against the sensitive part on the inside of his wrist, and tugged him up.

“Good, I guess,” he shrugged awkwardly, not one who was good at making small talk. “I have to go and perform surgery on a twelve year old kid who has to have a permanent colostomy bag put in after shredding his colon.” Once again shrugging, Harry removed his hand from Liam's when he realised he was still holding it and shoved it into his lab coat pocket.

He's never been in this situation and didn't know what to do or say. Sure he's fucked a person, then their friend, but never his fiance's friend. While he didn't regret it, and would do it again without a second thought, he still couldn't help but feel like it was all wrong. “How's Zayn?” Fucker would die if he found out you fucked his mut.

Liam’s reflexes kicked in and he swallowed, as fingers stretched to touch Harry’s. “Oh it's been bad,” He put an emphasis on the word as he watched Harry’s lips move to form each word. The movement didn't make Liam’s stare falter as he continued to stare.

He heard the words, but nothing stuck as Liam shook himself from the reverie to grab Harry by the front of the scrubs and kiss him hard, hand sliding between their bodies to cup the surgeon through the thin fabric of his pants. It was probably a move of desperation, but he wanted Harry again. The one time in the parking lot hadn't sufficed. “You talk too damn much.”

Realizing they were standing in the middle of the hallway, Liam grabbed the sleeve of Harry's labcoat and dragged him into the supply closet.

The fact that Liam initiated it irritated Harry, and he took his frustrations out on the man as he bent him over a metal stand in the closet, cold wires digging into his arms, and fucked him relentlessly. People were sure to hear them, seeing as Liam was as fucking responsive as they came and moaned as loud as he could without trying to stifle the noises.

When all was said and done, and Harry was collapsing back against the door with sweat a fine glossy layer on his skin, he swallowed thickly to wet his dry throat and looked at Liam, who was just now composing himself. “Fucking Christ. I thought you were the prudes who wouldn't fuck anywhere but in a bed. Props.” tucking his flaccid penis back in his pants, Harry turned his head and let Liam kiss his cheek rather than his lips, though they were swollen and more than ready. “I gotta go for a surgery in.. Ten minutes. Fuck. Next time make sure we both have at least an hour,

Struggling to get himself all put back together, though his stomach was starting to get sore from all the clenching he's done, he leaned forward so his lips were next to Liam's ear. “I gotta leave first. Don't follow for at least five minutes.” nipping at his earlobe, Harry swatted his behind playfully and left, cheeks flushed and one strand of hair sticking up.

Louis had been trying to find Harry to tell (ask) his Dom that he was leaving early to head for Zayn’s to prepare for their family Christmas. Harry was invited, of course, Louis was sure either Liam or Zayn had told him since they seemed to be great buddies now. He wasn't bitter at all that his friends were getting along with his boyfriend/fiance Whatever better than he was.

When the elevator stopped on the pediatric floor, the doors didn't immediately open, making Louis’ heart race slightly then blow out a breath of relief when they did with a loud squeal. Someone should look into getting that looked at. “Harry! Hey!”

Running to catch up with the taller man, Louis was out of breath by the time petite fingers found the sleeve of Harry’s coat and tugged at it to make him stop.

Glancing down at the fingers brushing his arm, Harry smiled down at Louis and paused so he had a chance to catch his breath. “Yeah?” He asked, not jerking his arm away even though months ago that would have been his first reaction.

Lab coat swishing around his knees, Harry looked down the hallway just as Liam came stumbling out of the closet, looking disheveled and thoroughly fucked though he may just be seeing the brown haired man like that because he caused it. “Liam,” he yelled, causing the man to startle and jump at the sound of his voice. “Come here,” and let the fun begin.

Twilight zone? The smile threw him off so much that Louis fish mouthed trying to get his brain to catch up. He was tempted to slap himself. “I… uh.. Liam, what are you doing on this floor?” Louis completely forgot about asking permission in favor of addressing his friend who was turning fifty shades of red.

“I...am up here.. because uh.. I had to tell Harry that the scrub nurse he requested went home sick and Faith is taking her place.” He mentally patted himself for thinking on the spot. “You met Faith, right? Pretty with brown hair and big blue eyes, sort of a female version of Louis.”

Louis made a noise of protest. “Bet I'm prettier and have better panties. Today's are silk, Harry.” As if the two hadn't had sex today already, he was feeling the urge again. “Anyways, I'm leaving early today to help Zee.”

Eyebrow arching, Harry glanced between the two and bit his lip to keep from commenting on their argument. “Oh yeah, with what?” And Liam is wearing sparkly boxers. Flexing his fist that was still a little sore, he remembered where he was going in the first place and went to say he needed to go, when Zayn walked up. Perfect.

“Kidnapping my fiance, eh? Better not fuck him in some closet,” Harry said, acting as if he was joking when he was really just fucking with Liam. He liked being mean to people and watching them squirm and get uncomfortable, and Liam seemed to turn into a bright red neon flashing light that had ‘guilty’ above his head every single time Harry made a joke about them fucking, even if only the two understood it.

“The family Christmas, didn't they tell you?” It was almost perfect when Zayn came running up. He elbowed the raven haired doc and gave him a wink, “Zayn saw my panties this morning already.” Louis gave a slight laugh when the other male started to turn red, “Louis! We always change in front of each other. No big deal!”

As if Louis would go and fuck Zayn - again. They had experimented in high school finding out there were no feelings there whatsoever. The two just liked to fuck with people when told something like this. Louis leaned in to kiss Zayn deeply, moaning softly then pulled off, “Oh Zee, your lips get softer every time. Come, let's get you some chapstick and practice more?”

Harry went to leap forward to grab Louis, but there wasn't much he could do in five minutes so instead he chose to get even. Smirking at Louis and Zayn, he fisted the front of Liam’s scrub top and tugged him forward, their lips crashing together and moving with a familiarity only the two realized. The kiss was just that, a kiss, but it looked like so much more as Liam tilted his head to the side a little. Pulling off with a smack, Harry made a show of biting the other man's bottom lip before he turned and glared at Louis.

“Have fun tonight locked up in your room,” stalking away, Harry made a run for the stairs and jogged down to the OR floor, where he quickly scrubbed in and went over the boys chart and vitals before he began. Louis and them couldn't get to him if he was in the middle of surgery. Jesus, that was fun.

The kiss didn't do anything but make Louis laugh as he looked Harry right in the eye as he slid a hand in the front of Zayn’s scrub bottoms to cup him. He raised both eyebrows at his Dom as he went in for another kiss then brought free hand up to tug at the dark haired male’s locks.

“Yeah whatever,” Louis called after the man, muttering stupid jealous dick under his breath as he pushed away from Zayn to glare at Liam. Liam brought both hands up in defense, “Don't act like you're innocent. You could have stopped him, but nooo! Do you have a crush on my fiance?” Louis was probably going overboard, but he was feeling hormonal.

Liam stuttered over his words, face bright red and eyes wide. “N-No! Of course not. He kissed me. You kissed Zayn! And touched his penis!” People were staring now, snickering at how unhinged all three of them looked. Liam was trying to play it cool and not overreact and linger on his and Harry's kiss. He didn't want Louis to know he'd just had his boyfriend's penis up his ass ten minutes ago, though he really wanted to tell him. Make him the jealous bitch for once.

“Bitch, we used to touch each other's penis in high school, what makes this any different?” Louis continued to give Liam a dirty look, even as the man kept stuttering and looking nervous. Even Zayn was staring at his boyfriend. “The hell is your problem, Liam James? Come on, tell us.”

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat. Brown eyes darted between blue and hazel then in the direction Harry had run in. “I… had sex with Harry when we went to get the burgers the night of your party and like ten minutes ago in the supply closet over there.” Oops. Liam closed eyes when two gasps were heard. Anticipating both men to walk away, he was surprised to hear one walking away, afraid to open his eyes and see who it was.

A ding sounded as Louis called the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly in an effort to get it there faster. When it finally opened, he pushed the button for the surgical floor. Bypassing the door leading to the actual theatre, he took the stairs leading to the room overlooking the surgery, along the way he thought up what he would or wouldn't say. Going to the window, he searched for which would be Harry and smirked, as he leaned against the window to watch.

Harry made the first incision, Faith instantly jumping in to suction the blood away. Grabbing the metal bars to help hold the layer of fat, muscle and skin back, he inserted them then began removing the damaged part of the colon. It was a shredded, bloody mess. Poor kid fell on a spiked fence after trying to do a flip off of his neighbors roof. He managed to miss every other organ and important parts of his body, just completely ruined his colon.

He was hands deep in the kids stomach, blood smearing across the pale blue surgical gown he wore when he glanced up and seen Louis standing in the window. Shit. He looks pissed. Glaring, though he couldn't see it behind the mask covering a good portion of his face, Harry threw the long, bloody, worm looking intestine in the metal dish offered and wiped his hand down the front of his gown, creating bright red finger marks. Ha, the opening scene to every horror movie.

The smirk on Louis’ face looked maniacal. He had already cleared his schedule in order to go help Zayn with Christmas, so he had literally all day to wait for Harry to get out of surgery. Leaning forward, he watched what his fiance - ha, the ring didn't mean shit to him right now. Looking down at his finger, he slid the ring off and held it to the glass and in view of Harry. “You can have this back.” Louis mouthed as he set the ring on the little shelf in front of the glass then stormed back downstairs. He needed to get out of here.

“Lana, can I crash with you? Just til, I dunno.. I'll tell you when I get there, I gotta run home and pack then I'm coming over. Ok? Love ya, see you soon.” Louis slid the red symbol across the screen to end the call then went for the elevator.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, but he tried to push aside the warning signals shooting off in his head at what Louis had just done. Refocusing on the surgery, he dived into it and removed what he needed, sutured when he needed to and finally he was done.

Letting one of the interns close, Harry stripped from his gear and scrubbed out then ran into the room the grab the ring. Something had gone wrong, he could feel it, and he needed to know what. He tried calling the boy, but it went straight to voicemail so then he just opted on the next best thing; find his friends.

It took some hunting, but he eventually found Liam hidden in the lounge, eyes red and raw from crying. Fuck. “Liam, you didn’t.” Fuck. He did. He told them. “Fucking bloody hell!” What was he supposed to do now?

Not having left the hospital yet, Louis was sitting in the lounge chatting with Zayn. They would act civil towards Liam, but there was no saying what happened happened tomorrow. Louis stood up, coffee in hand and a cigarette borrowed from Zayn in the other. “If it makes you feel better, you can drive me ho - to Harry’s.” He couldn't call it his anymore. When the door opened and Harry came in, Louis immediately made a noise of contempt.

“See ya downstairs, Zee?” Louis forced a smile. Without a look at Harry nor Liam, he clapped Zee on the back and headed out of the lounge, his hand going to the growing bump under his shirt.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Liam opened his mouth to apologize, to tell Harry he didn’t mean to do it when the man suddenly turned around and ran off. “Zee, I didn’t mean to. You have to believe me, please. I love you,” the mans begging was a waste of breath, because Zayn wasn’t interested in hearing his excuses. Not when his heart felt so broken, beating out of rhythm. Sharing him with Emily was one thing, but to know he was with someone behind his back? God, it hurt.

“Louis!” Harry yelled, breath stuttering in his lungs when he emerged into the cold, frigid air that expanded his lungs with sharp razor blades. “Talk to me, please. Don’t just run away like you always do,” he didn’t know why he was even trying. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? What he told Liam he hoped happened. Still, he couldn’t give in so easily. He couldn’t just let it end like this.

Zayn’s hazel eyes blazed with fury, as he laughed. “Didn't mean to? Oh so he tripped and fell and OOPS his cock was up your ass? I should be punishing you for this, but why fucking bother? Go run to your fucking wife and if she asks where I am, tell her you cheated like a little bitch. Maybe she'll be smart and leave you, too!” He whipped around to make himself a cup of coffee and try to make his blood pressure go down. His fingers squeezed the handle of the cup as lips went white from having them tucked in tightly.

Lighting up the cigarette, he was highly annoyed when Harry followed. Crossing his legs, he leaned back to try to ignore him when the running away comment made him choke. “Fuck you, dick! You don't get to do this, your ass cheated on me!” Jumping to his feet, Louis brought bad hand back to punch Harry hard in the arm, screeching when his knuckles protested the punch and a painful throb went up his arm. Clutching hand to his chest, Louis went back to sitting on the bench, staring off into nothing.

Liam choked back his sobs and wiped at his eyes, body absorbing every word like it was a punch. He was left feeling physically ill, stomach churning and throat burning. “I love you, Zayn. When you remember that, come talk to me. Don’t think I forgot when you fucked Ashton last year. I forgave you. Just.. please, forgive me?” He couldn’t handle anger, or people raising their voices at him. He tried to be strong, tried to be mean but that just wasn’t him. He couldn’t do anything but be a weak crybaby who sat back and watched as everything fell to shit.

Harry deserved the punch to the arm, but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t pick up speed and his teeth grind together. He clenched his hands into fists, testing the stretch of his skin over his knuckles. “I fucked Liam twice. Twice. He means absolutely fucking nothing to me, Louis. And don’t act like I’m the only fucking one who’s cheated. Remember the fucker who brought you to the hospital the night of the fire? The guy who looked like me! Stop acting like you do nothing wrong.”

Sneering, Zayn looked at Liam, “I fucked Ashton because you told me to. We got into that big ass fight! You fuck Emily every fucking night while I maybe get to fuck you once or twice if lucky. This isn't a fair relationship.” Zayn finished fixing his coffee and went for the door, looking over his shoulder at Liam. “You're still invited to the family dinner tonight, but I don't wanna see you afterwards.”

“That's fucking rich coming from the asshole that's fucked most of the goddamn hospital. How do I know this? I have people on the inside!” Louis puffed angrily on the cigarette as he watched the clock on his phone, wishing Zayn would hurry the fuck up. “I fucking hate you! I want nothing to do with you!” Louis didn't mean it, but he was pissed. Slumping on the bench, he leaned forward to press hands to his face and cry.

Liam collapsed back in his chair and began sobbing, angry streaks of pain marking his face as his heart tore open. He fucked up, he really did. He knew he shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have gave in to Harry but at the time it was tempting. Fucking asshole doctor.

Harry laughed and took the cigarette from Louis to throw off towards the bushes. “Be pissed, yell, scream, punch me and call me names. But don’t fucking give up. You knew who I was, of what I did, yet you stuck around. You’re keeping my baby for Christ sakes.” Pacing in the snow, Harry tugged a hand through his hair and glanced up when he seen the door open. “You walk away with Zayn, that’s it. We’re done. I’ll let you do what you want to do, even if it means fucking up our child's health.” His shoulders sagged as he watched Zayn draw closer. “Choose wisely, Louis.”

It killed Zayn to walk off on Liam sobbing when all he wanted to do was turn around and comfort him. Nope, he had to be strong. Sipping at his coffee, zayn made it to the door leading outside before starting to break down, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He pressed a fist to his mouth to muffle a sob, clearing his throat loudly.

“Only because I don't believe in abortions, Harry,” His hand went to his bump. Sighing, he rubbed at it and at his face at the same time. God, now he needed a nap. He lit up when he saw Zayn, but quickly went sober seeing the older man trying to fight back tears. “Shh, Zee. It’ll be okay.” Without a second look at Harry, he wrapped an arm around his friend, leading him to his vehicle, “Need me to drive or are you okay?” Louis asked as he watched Zayn use the button on the keyring to unlock his truck. “I'm good. Let's get out of here,” Zayn mumbled, lifting chin to glare at Harry then got into the driver’s seat with Louis in the passenger.

Harry's chun dug in his chest to keep himself from jutting out like a teenage girl. Bile rising in his throat when he realized what he had done, all that happened because of his fuck, he took a step forward but instantly came to a stop. “So, this is it? We're done?” why did the finality of his words hurt? This was his wish, the one thing he has claimed he wanted from day one. He fucked another guy over this, just to prove Louis wasn't who he wanted.

Raising mossy green eyes, Harry looked at Louis across the hood of the car and brought his shoulders up in a shrug. What else was he supposed to say? He wouldn't beg, wouldn't get all mushy and sob. Laughing, though it was to keep himself from giving into any other emotion, Harry shoved a hand through his hair as fog formed around his lips. “I guess we were just too fucked up, yeah?” he's always been fucked up. No saving him, and it was a worthless attempt to even try in the first place.

Breathing heavily, Louis buried face in his hands. He really wanted to pull at the door handle and run back to him, but that would pretty much be him saying it was ok for Harry to cheat, fuck the fact that he’d probably do it again and what happened if he got someone else pregnant? Bristling, Louis stared st Harry then looked away. “Would you drive already?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Zayn was backed out and driving home.

“I want a drink.” Louis complained as they walked into Zayn’s home. It was empty, nobody would be arriving for an hour or so. “And sex.”

Staring at the vacant parking lot, Harry eyes were glossed over, staring but unseeing. Louis had left, he made his decision. Now it was up to the Dom to make his. Without giving a heads up to John, he left. Stuff still in his office aside from his keys and phone, Harry drove home and, without really thinking about what he was doing, he packed up everything. All of Louis’ shit was shoved in plastic bag and boxes, the pricking of his skin signaling his growing need to combust and just have a complete freak out.

Setting everything on the front porch in the snow, even if there was electronics, Harry shut off all the lights in his house and retreated upstairs. He locked the doors, making mental notes to change the locks, then sent Louis a text that all of his stuff was outside. Numb, he stripped from his clothes and set in his shower without the water running, the cold porcelain bottom chilling his skin. What the fuck did he do?

Louis peeked at his phone when a text came through, biting down on his lip when he saw it was from Harry. The assigned picture he'd given the man was one taken right after they got engaged and looked happy. After reading the text, he threw the phone onto the counter to go in search of something chocolate. The smart thing would be to go grab his crap, but Louis wasn't about to deal with Harry.

“Lou, want me to go grab it for ya?” Zayn asked coming into the kitchen just in time to see a king-sized Cadbury bar go in Louis’ mouth. Louis nodded, cheeks close to bursting as he chewed, face no doubt a smear of candy. He would normally drown himself in alcohol, but being pregnant he had to settle for chocolate. And shit, he was carrying Harry’s baby.

Toes curled to dig into small holes in the shower drain stopper, the cold metal sharp and stinging as tiny imprints began to etch themselves into his skin. His ass was numb by now, full body chills paired with ugly goosebumps painting his skin. He didn’t want to move, to go back into the real world, so he didn’t. He sat in the shower with the glass shower door open, warm fighting the cold but from where he was sitting, the warmth had no chance.

He didn’t even move when he heard the car door closing outside, faint and muffled due to the thick walls, but he still heard it. His car was in the garage and his lights were off. There was no sign he was home, or had even been here aside for the now soggy boxes. Scooting further into the shower so his back was now pressed against the tiled wall and his arm against one of the glass walls, he drew his knees to his chest and folded his arms over them to bury his head in the small space. He didn’t know what was wrong. Maybe he was just in shock from what happened, or he finally realized he fucked something good up. Dumbass.

Without waiting for an answer, Zayn went by Harry’s place to grab the boxes. Glancing up at the house, he had the urge to pound on the door then punch Harry’s face in when he answered, but the house looked empty and too dark for anyone to be home. Chewing on his lip, he shifted the boxes in his arms then shook head as he loaded them into his truck. Looking around for any wayward box, he deemed it clear and took off for back home.

Louis had eaten his way through the candybar and was now digging through cupboards trying to find something else. There was Christmas cookies, fudge and such, but they were for the party and he wouldn't know where to stop if he started eating them. Leaning back against the counter, he sighed and looked towards where he had thrown his phone.

~~

It wasn't until after hours Zayn left that Harry startled awake, back and neck sore from the place he decided to sleep. He was still curled up in the shower, tailbone sore and legs screaming as he stood on shaky legs and stretched them out. His bones popped and groaned, small moans of pleasure slipping from his lips as he stumbled out of the bathroom and into a dark room empty of any other human. With one glance out the window he could see it was already later into the night, the moon sitting so perfectly above the trees. It's not late, idiot. The sun just goes down sooner now.

He groaned as he fell back on his bed and cuddled down into the blanket, only now remembering he had broken his promise to Aspen. Grasping blindy for his phone, he found it a few seconds later with a dimmed screen due to his battery being lower than fifteen percent. Eyes squinting, he scrolled through the missed calls from Michael, John, Luke and them and opened his messages. He had thirty five, most from his friends and a couple from the President of the hospital, but there was one single name that stood out; Liam

Harry, you need to help me. I can't lose Zayn or Louis. I'm not blaming you, because I am at fault too. But you were a part of this. We both lost people important to us, and you may not care but I do. Help me do something, please?

Harry read over the text twelve times before he finally opened the keyboard and typed a simple response; Tell them it was all me, that I guilt tripped you into doing it or some fucked up shit. I'll take the blame. Shit, he didn't have anything to lose, anyway. Not like Liam.

“Mum! How are you?” It was time for the dinner party and Zayn’s parents had arrived, the last guests as Liam and his mother had shown up to help prepare. Lucy Payne was kept in the dark about why the three boys who had been inseparable as children, could barely stand to say two words to each other, or specifically Louis and Zayn to her own son. She had been kept up to date about everything and knew about Louis’ engagement and pregnancy, but what she wasn't prepared for was the shit storm that erupted after asking why his ring finger was empty.

Two boys ran outdoors to smoke, tension high as Liam burst into tears for the hundredth time that day. He sobbed through the story, not noticing that Lucy’s fingernails dug deeper into his shoulder. “But mum, it was a moment of weakness.. Harry is a male whore, it's no secret that he sleeps around,” Lucy glared at her son, taking the wooden spoon and whooping him hard on the bum, “That is not an invitation to sleep with one of your best friend’s boyfriends! How would you like it if Louis slept with Zayn?”

“Been there, done that and bought the teeshirt.” Louis announced. He had forgotten a lighter, the yellow one tucked into his knapsack that held everything, even the planner that Harry had stolen. Damn. Was everything going to remind him of Harry?

Harry locked his phone and threw it in the corner of his bed when he heard something scratching at his bedroom door. Eyebrows furrowing, he pulled on a pair or boxers and opened it slowly, revealing the heavily pregnant cat meowing and panting, small howls coming out of her every few seconds. Not taking too long to realize what was going on, he hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a large fluffy towel and the stupid bed thing Louis had bought her.

Fuck. He forgot Mimsy. Pushing the bitchy cat out of his thoughts, Harry set the cat up in the bed then grabbed his phone and ran downstairs to get away from it. He did good with human births, not cats. Fixing himself a bowl of captain crunch cereal, he sat at the bar in the kitchen and kept glancing down at his black screen, waiting for it to light up and signal Liam had taken the time to respond.

Catching Lucy up on everything, Lucy tsked at all three then shooed them from the kitchen in order to help Sophia with the cooking. Liam and Zayn could cook, Louis failed with anything he tried to make. Zee and Louis were about to run off again when Liam stopped them, “Look, Harry told me to say it was his fault and he guilt tripped me, but we all know it isn't true. We made a mistake.” Louis rolled his eyes, interjecting with a, “Mistakes, plural. You had sex with my fucking fiance!”

Liam made a strangled noise and chose to stomp away. Would they be able to talk without arguing? Probably not. Louis sighed and reached down to pick up the phone Liam had dropped. His eyebrow rose when he saw the one to Harry, then looked up at Zayn, “To reply pretending to be Liam or leave it alone?” Before Louis could even start typing, Zayn grabbed the phone from Louis’ hand unknowingly sending a bunch of gibberish to Harry.

“Let's go smoke more before you attempt to come up with anymore ideas.” Zayn motioned for Louis to follow him outside.

Harry dumped his bowl off in the sink then went to sit in the quiet living room. His feet automatically went to rest on the table as he stretched out, head laying on the back of the couch as he flipped through different channels. He had just stopped on stupid Christmas movie when he heard his phone ding. Grabbing it, he tried to decipher the gibberish but realized it made absolutely no sense.

Okay? Harry sent, going for a simple response before he turned his attention back up to the tv. It felt odd, being here alone. Before he always had someone to keep him company, or at least to talk his head off when he got bored. But now he was alone, could feel it seeping into his bones. He'd always be alone, because that's how he prefered it. Or so he thought.

The phone was jostling in Zayn’s pocket, making it hard for him to sit down comfortably. He yanked the phone out, not seeing that it was on camera mode as both boys stared at the screen for a second. “No, that's not how you unlock his phone.” Louis grabbed the device, mashing at buttons and not seeing that the pic they unknowingly took had been sent to Harry. Just as they'd sent it, a chime sounded meaning there was a new text as a green box appeared reading “okay?” “The hell did you do?” zayn laughed and grabbed the phone from Louis who suddenly patted pockets for his own.

“It’s on the floor somewhere between the front entryway and kitchen. You threw it.” Louis gave a nod, moving to go search for his phone. Quickly padding inside, hw retraced his steps upon arriving and soon found the phone almost tucked under the bench in the entryway.

Harry threw his home across the room when he received the picture of Louis cuddled up to Zayn, cigarette dangling from his lips. Tired of waiting, of sitting around doing nothing, he went upstairs and got dressed, deciding to go out. He picked a pair of black skinny jeans with ripped knees, black boots and a black leather jacket paired with a white v-neck shirt that showed off his tattoos perfectly.

Grabbing Mimsy, he stuffed her in the cat carrier and left the other one upstairs so she could do her business, then left in his car with his shattered phone in his pocket and the cat in the passenger seat. He didn't need directions to Zayn’s house, because he already knew where the man lived. Not creepy at all.

Lighting a cigarette when he pulled up at the curb, Harry left his car on as he walked up the small pathway to the door and knocked on it, bracing his arm against the door jam and crossing his legs over each other. He held Mimsy in his other hand, the cat hissing and scratching at the metal bars. “Shut up. He'll be here soon.”

The sound of glass shattering and two angry male voices broke through the silence. “Oy you twat! You broke mum’s cabinet! Knew she should have given that to me!” Louis’ high pitched voice rang out then a yelp as he either got smacked by Zayn or stupidly picked up glass. “Lou, go get a rag you nonce then answer the door!” Zayn’s heavily accented one answered then footsteps approached the door. “No, mum, Zayn did it. Would I kick a football around the house? Don't look at me like that!” Louis yelped again, this time right behind the door as he pulled the heavy wood open, rubbing his bum with the other. “Oh…”

Blue eyes settled on the cat carrier, hearing his baby very upset. “Mimsy! Daddy almost forgot about you!” Leaning down, he wiggled fingers into the wire bars that separated the two, the cat calming down upon hearing Louis’ voice. “That's my baby.” He gave a nod at Harry and held hand out for the cat. “Thanks for bringing her. Where's Preggy though?”

Harry heard the ruckus going on in the house, but didn't have the chance to be too snoopy before the door was opening. Handing the cat to Louis, who he didn't look at, he brushed his hair back and took a long drag off his cigarette. “Probably dead. I haven't seen her for a while,” he shrugged and looked behind Louis to see Liam and Zayn standing there, the latter looking both pissed off and constipated. The boy didn't need to know about the cat giving birth. She wasn't his anyway.

“Now you have everything of yours back. I'm going to go now, have fun,” saluting them, he winked at Zayn to piss the man off even more and dropped the cigarette on his carpeted rug, the cherry instantly burning a while through the letter W on ‘Welcome’. Whoops.

It was like a welcoming committee except their intentions weren’t welcoming. Behind Louis and to the right of the couple stood Sophia, eyes squinted in a glare towards the curly haired surgeon, she’d seen enough pics of Harry to recognize him and before she wanted to meet him, now she wasn't sure. “Oh, well, I'll have to do some scouring around your neighborhood to find her, I'm worried as her due date is getting close.” Speaking of due dates.. was Louis going to let Harry be there for the birth? Harry hadn't expressed any interest in the baby, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

“Will do. Family Christmas,” Louis beamed when Sophia and Lucy both came to stand beside him, mothers curious about the one called Harry. “Mums, that's Harry, but he's just leaving.” Louis shut the door on his former Dom’s face and locked it then shut the porch light off so he was bathed in darkness.

Laughing, Harry stomped on his cigarette and jogged down the few steps, hands shoved in his pockets. The street lights provided enough light for him to see as he climbed into his car and drove off, tires squealing against the ice covered asphalt. He drove in a random direction, irritation crawling beneath his skin. He didn't know where he has going, but he knew he needed to calm down.

He found himself pulling into a nearly full parking lot, red and orange lights flashing on a sign above the door. It was a bar, but the sign was too covered with snow to be able to read any letters besides a b, p and m. Shrugging, he turned off his car and just remained in his seat, windows rolled up. He originally wasn't going to go in, but then he saw a group of attractive women climb out of the car with giggles and playful assaults. This was his chance. He was free now, so he followed them into the bar and ordered a tequila sunrise. Bitch drink.

When dinner was all said and done everyone was ready to leave. Louis was going to spend a few nights at Zayn’s before going to live with his sister. He wanted a few more days of peace and quiet before heading into the zoo that was Lana’s house. Hugging his moms and Zayn’s dad, the three adults left. Zayn and Louis declared it bedtime, leaving Liam to fend fir himself. He would most likely go back home to his wife. Neither cared right now, the hurt still raw in their minds.

Settling himself into the guest bedroom, Louis logged onto his laptop to check out his Facebook he'd been neglecting, cringing when the last pic was the same one he had on his phone. Rolling eyes, Louis changed his status from IN A RELATIONSHIP to single, not looking, wishing they had an option for just finding sex buddies as Louis’ body was used to getting daily sex it would become very needy.

The room was blurry, people passing him by in a blur as people humped each other and deep throated random strangers tongues. He was spinning, light and fuzzy and floating as he let a girl grind her ass against his crotch, though he didn't feel anything. He could feel her and what she was doing, he just wasn't aroused.

By the time he stumbled out of the smoky bar alone, he was beyond shitfaced drunk. He scratched the paint of his car as he tried to unlock it, and when he glanced up at his reflection in the glass he blinked, dazed, a few times before he shook his head and pulled out his phone to call Michael. He was stupid, but not reckless. He knew when he reached his limit, and right now he was beyond it.

Looking absolutely pathetic, Louis had his head on his arms as he stared at the pictures he had on Facebook. Most of them were sneaky pics he’d taken of Harry with funny captions, The one he loved the best was Harry looking down at his phone, eyelashes laying on his cheek, hair thrown up in a bun from work and the light hit the metal of his rings just right so it looked like he was holding a shiny ball along with his phone. He’d made the picture black and white, but that was it, he couldn’t figure out anything else to do with it, it’d probably ruin it. Louis let hands go out to touch the screen as hot tears finally poured down his face, “Harry. . I want us back,”

Picking up his phone, he opened the text box from Harry and just stared. He wanted to compose something, but what? Fuck. He looked up when Zayn walked in and shoved his phone under the pillow, like he had been caught doing something wrong. “Sup? Do you work tomorrow?” Louis asked. Shit. Hopefully Harry packed his scrubs, not that the hospital ever ran low, but they only had the generic green ones and Louis had prettier colored ones.

Someone bumped past Harry on their way out, body small and voice high pitched naturally, but low when they turned around to apologize with a forced slowness that had his head spinning to wrap around each word. It was Louis, but it wasn't. He was small with chestnut hair and eyelashes fanning across cheekbones that looked too damn good in the faint light of the glowing signs littering the streets. His cheeks were hollow; making him appear like a goddess but his eyes were all wrong. They were brown, not blue. Not blue. Not Louis.

The stranger smiled warmly at Harry before he fluttered his fingers in a wave and turned to leave with his friends. As he stared after him, trying to see where the mysterious boy in black shorts and pink tank top went, his stomach was suddenly made aware that the alcohol was no longer good, and that it was rejecting it. He doubled over and heaved, all of the contents in his stomach making an appearance by the tire to is car.

Tears stung his eyes and put pressure between his eyes and behind his nose, but it wasn't from the burning of having alcohol tear through an already sensitive throat, or how miserable he was. It had to do with the biggest fucking mistake he had ever made, and it was letting Louis walk away like that stranger. Fuck up. Fuck up. Fuck u-- “Harry, come on Mate. Luke is driving your car home. Come get in mine with me,” Michael didn't even comment on what had happened today as he grabbed Harry beneath the armpits and drug him up onto shaky legs.

“It's okay, come on. I got you, we got you,” and as he spoke, his arm going to wrap around the older man's waist, Luke stepped up to the other said and grabbed Harry's forearm to help steady him. They did have him. Even if he was splattered with puke and a complete mess. They wouldn't leave him, ever.

It was getting late as Louis remembered he needed something for work tomorrow. Getting up, he shooed Zayn away to pull on some shoes and went out to his Honda. He was glad to have it in his possession again after being made to ride in Harry’s car. Sliding behind the wheel, he made an angry sounding noise when he had to push the seat back slightly to accompany the bump. Rubbing over it, he started the car. Realizing he was going down the bar district, Louis couldn't help the longings at the alcohol advertised in the windows. His eyes strayed off the road for a slight second when a flash of pink caught his eyes.

His eyes widened at the same time the person he almost ran over did. “Holy shitballs, Batman!” Louis shrieked in his empty car. His doppelganger! Oh crap, did that mean he was going to die soon as they said? The two stared for several more seconds when the brown eyed Louis’ friends called for him and he ran off, but not before looking back at Louis. Creepy! He was about to take the first turn when he recognised Harry’s vehicle up ahead. Michael and Luke were standing by someone that Louis had to crane his neck to see it was Harry. Well, fuck again.

It did hurt, being cheated on, but being away from Harry, even if hasn't been a full day was stinging worse. Taking the turn making sure his tires squealed loudly on the pavement and pulled into the first shop he'd seen with lights on.

Harry was too out of it, too drunk and disoriented to even pay attention to his surroundings as he was ushered into the front seat of Michael's car. He didn't realize how cold he had been until the warm air from the heaters began to blast on him. Sighing on the window, where his head now rest, he let his eyes close as he hoped sleep would take over but nothing did. He was left in the space between, where he was aware of everything going on but was tiptoeing on the edge if losing consciousness.

Mumbling something to Luke, Michael kissed the man on the cheek before he climbed into the car and side eyed Harry. “You're a fucking mess. You look like shit.” He said he pulled out of the parking lot, pretending he didn't see Louis getting out of his car. Flipping off the radio he had been listening to, he reached a hand over to Harry and held the larger one. “What the hell happened?”Quickly escaping into the shop, Louis bought a pre-paid phone and had them set it up. He thanked the employees then ran back to his car to plug it in to charge. Picking up his actual cell, he flicked to Harry’s number and copied it to the burner phone then opened the messaging app on it. Thinking for a few seconds, he typed: I love your chocolate curls and big green eyes, the way your bejeweled hands are so gentle. I love you.

Louis pushed send then hid the still charging phone in the shelf on his console. He wasn't ready to head back home yet as he flipped through radio stations coming upon Kenny Chesney singing about sexy tractors and belting out along shamelessly. He had plans and wanted them to involve Harry. He just didn't want them to be in the same situation as they were now.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groaned as he moved his head to look at Michael, eyes straining against the light. “I fucked Liam to prove I didn't like Louis, then I fucked him again and he tattled and now Louis is being mean and won't talk to me,” he explained, eyebrows furrowing as he looked honestly lost and clueless about why Louis was acting the way he was. “And Zayn is mean, too.” He felt his phone vibrate in his too tight pocket, but it didn't register in his mind what it was.

Michael turned, absorbing all the information and adjusting before he turned to Harry with calm eyes, face neutral. “You're a dumbass, you know that? How could you sleep with Liam, of all people?” Slapping the steering wheel, he growled low in his throat and tried to calm himself down when all he wanted to do was slap some sense into his friend. Harry had to ruin every good thing in his life. It's been like this since Shirley.

“He's a good fuck, just too muscly,” Harry said, nose wrinkling as he remembered how Liam's body felt pressed against his, parts wrapped around him. “I told Louis the cat died ‘cause she's havin’ kittens and Lewis will steal them all,” off topic much? His brain is working on overdrive, shooting words in all different directions.

When Louis found his last turn took him subconsciously to Harry’s, he gave a start, but made no move to keep the vehicle from its destination. He pulled up to the curb and parked, lowering the window to lean out and stare as another idea for a text to Harry was born. Holding the phone up, he zoomed in on the front door with the wreath and snapped a picture. Attaching it to a text, he thought for a few seconds before typing: And it’s alright, calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you're lost, I'll find the way, I'll be your light, you'll never feel like you're alone. I'll make this feel like HOME


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know that we have messed up a lot of you guys with past chapters, but this one is a literal emotional roller coaster. It has its ups and its downs, but the end is always both welcomed and dreaded. I don't exactly know what to warn you guys of without giving anything away, so I am just going to say... Don't hate us! We only write what our brains decide, and sometimes it's something different than what we originally intended.
> 
> So... I am sorry. If any of you have any questions or comments, leave them down below and we will be getting on later tonight to answer them! 
> 
> Much love, Xx
> 
> (Thank you to those of you who have made it this far with us! I hope you stay strong!)

The morning after their break-up, or separation or whatever you wanted to call it, Harry was called into work an hour before his shift. Today was a late shift anyway, so by the time he rolled out of bed at ten that morning, he was fully rested and not even a crumb of the night before hung in his eyes. He showered to remove the dirt and stench of alcohol, then got dressed and left.Michael and Luke were already at work, so the house had been empty and the kitchen a mess from their breakfast.

He didn't know why he had been called in until he walked through the doors and John was waiting there to greet him. “There was a fatal car crash early this morning. Mom and aunt died upon impact, but the little boy was still alive when paramedics arrived on scene. He didn't have enough oxygen reaching his brain, and now he's brain dead. Dad signed off on his donor papers, and the child just so happens to match one of your patients,” John rushed out to say, paying for affect as he looked up at Harry. “Aspen.”

Harry froze in his tracks and felt as his heart stopped, chest crushing it tightly as the entire world began to grow blurry. “Aspen?” He didn't wait for a response. He was running, pushing his way through the hallways and taking the stairs. He even passed Louis and his group of friends, but didn't offer them even a glance. “Bugsy!” Harry greeted the little girl as he ran into her room, out of breath and panting. “S-Santa. He asked me to tell you something..” Neither would know yet, not her or even her mom. This could be his big surprise for her.

Startled when Doctor Styles came running in out of breath, she paused in feeding Aspen some pudding. Aspen’s eyes got wide and she wheezed out before making grabby hands for her favorite doctor. Rose gladly got up so Harry could sit next to her, “Did you hear that, baby? Santa!” Aspen nodded, the baby pink Santa hat on her head bobbing. “What about Santa, Dr. Harry?” Aspen managed to squeeze out before a coughing spell took over and she reached for her juice.

Louis stared as Harry ran by, not hiding the fact that he was staring at the man’s ass. He sighed and turned to Zayn who gave him an apathetic look. Neither man looked in Liam’s direction, he was in the shit house for a long time.

Harry set on the bed next to Aspen, still struggling to catch his breath, and handed her the juice so she could take a sip before he grabbed her hand and leaned forward. “Lungs, Asp. He brought you lungs,” he whispered, hand gripping hers in a soft yet tight grip. This is something he's wanted to tell her, something he's always dreamed about and now it all feels surreal, that he's going to wake up in just a few minutes with a massive hangover and a hate for the world that only seemed to have grown stronger overnight.

Glancing over his shoulder at Rose, he offered her a small smile and nodded. “She's a match.” Their girl had a chance now at surviving, at having a normal life.

Aspen’s eyes got wide around the straw, pushing it away. “I'm going to get better and be able to go home?” That may be too soon, but Aspen missed her house and friends and school. She threw little arms around Harry, managing to upset the hat off her head as she attempted to climb into Harry’s lap. “And, and, do I get to still see you after I leave?” A million ideas were running around Aspen’s mind, little girl with big dreams.

“Thank the Lord for matches and Dr. Styles,” Rose was emotional, their long hard fight may be coming to an end and they'd bring Aspen home then get married and maybe give Aspen a sibling or two. “Harry, what would we do without you?”

Harry helped her into his lap, an arm wrapping around her waist to hold her in place, cautious of the oxygen mask and tube. “Of course you will, Bugsy. I'll visit every week,” the fact that he had forgotten his promise last night and left was forgotten in the moment of happiness shared with them. They've all worked hard for this, Aspen so much more than anyone else.

An hour later, everything was ready. Harry brushed a hand through the girls hair as she was being wheeled away, towards the double doors that closes off the OR section. “I'll see you when you get out, Bugsy. I promise.” Smiling softly, he walked over to the next room to and sighed deeply as he pushed through the doors to the first OR room and seen John was already elbow deep in the kids open chest, eyes completely concentrated as he carefully moved. Harry didn't even get a chance to really meet the kid, or thank his sleeping body for what he was doing. He planned on meeting the father afterwards, though, to thank the man and hopefully be able to pay for all three funerals. It was the least he could do.

Scrubbing in, with Dr. Horan and Michael on as standby doctors, Harry pulled on his scrub gown and smiled behind his mask, too excited to contain his excitement or giddiness. “Alright. Everyone ready to save this little girl's life?”

Chewing on a tootsie pop, Louis was glad it was an easy day. Because they all had to work tomorrow, Zayn, Ed, and Alex were taking him out for a late supper at an Italian restaurant, then going clubbing, which they'd protested at first due to Louis being unable to drink, but Louis insisted he could have fun without drinking. Louis watched a new male doctor walk by; blonde hair, blue green eyes, and dimples that didn't quite match Harry’s but were cute. Apparently his friends knew the doctor and called him over making Louis blush harder. He wasn't interested unless the man wanted a one night stand, Louis was still hung up on Harry.

“Arick, have you met Louis? Louis, this is Arick the new OB-GYN.” Oh shit. Louis had made an appointment with a new doctor, not wanting to rely on Michael. “Erm.. is your last name Hoffmann? If so, I have an appointment with you in about two hours.” Louis stuttered out when he saw how intently Arick was staring at him.

“So you’re Louis Tomlinson? I may have recognised your name on the hospital website. Pretty cute,” Arick winked causing Louis face to grow even hotter until he had to excuse himself and rush off.

Luke happened to be walking by to witness the encounter Louis had with the new OB/GYN. He's heard plenty about the man from Michael, but he honestly doesn't see what all the hype was about. “Hey, mate,” he greeted them when Louis’ friends scampered off. Receiving a questioning look from his accent, Luke rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. “I'd watch out for that one. He's engaged to Dr. Styles. You may have heard rumors they're separated, but Harry is territorial and possessive. Ask any other employee here. You don't want to fuck with him.” Eyebrows raising after he offered the not so friendly advice, he began to whistle as he walked away, a grin tugging at his lips.

Walking into the theatre to overlook the surgery, Luke watched as Michael and Harry practically worked as one. They moved together easily, the other never getting in the way as they removed Aspens lungs. They had a short time period before they had to put in the new lungs and Luke watched, intrigued as Michael spun, holding the old lungs, and Harry instantly replaced the gaping hole with the new ones. Jumping when he looked up and seen someone was leaning against the wall, hidden but still having a view of the surgery, Luke swallowed thickly when he seen it was Louis. “How long have you been in here?” Must have been a while, considering he had been in here before Luke.

Pushing out of the shadows, Louis sneered at Luke, “About fifteen minutes” Turning to watch through the glass again, he leaned head against his raised arm and sighed. He missed Harry. The beeping of his phone made him stiffen as he reached in ti grab it. A phone call was coming in from Zayn, “Yeah? Just watching surgery, whatcha doing?” As if they hadn't seen each other literally twenty minutes or so ago. Laughing, Louis remembered Luke was still standing there and lowered his voice, “You didn't! Oh my god, we don't know him! I do not need somebody, Zayn. Fuck fine, tell Arick he is welcome then and tell Alex I heard that!”

Louis gave a sigh and hung up on his friend, rolling eyes. Opening the text when it came in, Louis barked out a laugh at the picture of Alex and Zayn with puppy dog eyes and was about to text back when a new message came in from Alex, a close up of Dr. Hoffmann’s bum and a butt slapping emoji to follow. “They are now dead.” He looked down at the O.R. then went for the door of the viewing area.

“You're going to push him away,” Luke suddenly blurted, watching as Louis paused by the door. He had heard the entire conversation, even the muffled, staticky voice of Zayn. This room was quiet. “Harry fucked up, and I'm not saying you should forgive him, but going out with this Arick dude will ruin any chances of you guys getting back together.” Luke bit his lip and glanced down at Michael, admiring the man and his colored hair as he worked.

“Michael cheated on me too, ya know? It was a few years ago and I got a stick up my ass and was a dick to him. He slept with some guy he knew from college,” he didn't know why he was saying this, but it all just came flowing out of his mouth. “I was hurt, and wanted to leave him. I did for a while there, too, and even called off our engagement.” He looked down at his fourth finger, where the cheap little dinky ring was supposed to sit but was instead at home collecting dust in his jewelry box. “But I loved him. I was willing to put it aside and forgive him, because I didn't want to lose him. I'm only telling you this because Harry does love you, even if it is in his own twisted way. But he stays guarded. He will go to extreme measures to hide his feelings and prove something isn't true when it is, just to protect himself. Don't give up on him is all I'm saying.”

Louis turned to stare at the man. “I have no plans on going out with him, he's just joining us for clubbing tonight. It's a group thing and I'll stick by Zayn the whole night as both of us are the lone wolves.” Why was he explaining this to him? He could bet it would all go back to Harry. His phone buzzed with a text from Alex telling Louis to hurry up and get down to the cafeteria. He quickly typed a reply then slid phone into the pocket of his scrubs.

“But Michael didn't cheat on you with your best friend. Harry ruined us and Zayn and Liam’s relationship, with Liam’s help,” He got quiet when Luke said Harry loved him and moved to open the door when it started to open and Alex was there, “Lou, pizza day!” Louis was going to ask how Alex knew where he was, but shrugged. “I said I was coming! Stop stalking me!” Louis said teasingly as the two friends exited the viewing area to head for the cafeteria. “Hold on, I left something back there.”

Louis rushed back up the stairs and into the viewing area to walk ivee to Luke, “Tell Harry I love him, too.” He brought a hand out to squeeze Luke’s then ran off to catch up with Alex.

\----

The hours seemed to pass by in a slow, snail pace while Harry finished the surgery. But the waiting game was only now beginning. As Aspen was rolled up to the icu for close observation, Harry made his way down to the waiting room, where Ryan Pollie sat, father, Husband and brother in law to the three victims. The approach was a little uncomfortable for both as Harry sat down across from him and told him his four year old son was down in the morgue.

But then they started to talk, and he offered Ryan to meet the little girl who's life his son saved, but after declining and watching the man shed a few tears, Harry insisted he pay for the funerals and it wasn't until he agreed that the man left. A dent in his bank account never seemed so important, so worth it. He did rounds as he anxiously waited for Aspen to wake up, checking on outgoing patients and new patients before he made his way down to the morgue.

Henry Pollie looked just like he was sleeping with the bright light blaring down on his face and cheap sheet covering his body, folded at his chest right above the scars. His brown eyelashes rested against his pale cheeks, under eyes slightly bruised and discolored. His freshly shaved head had Harry choking on his own emotions as he brushed a hand over his head gently. “Thank you, little one. I never wished for this to happen, for you to get hurt, but thank you for saving her.” He went on to tell the little boy about Aspen, and all the plans she had for her new lungs, and when he left he felt some sort of peace settle over his shoulders.

Making his way up to the icu, Harry showed them his badge and was granted access to Aspen’s room, where he sat patiently in the sterile white chair with her moms. It wasn't until it was nearing five hours after the surgery that she began to stir, eyes pinched in pain. “Hi, Bugsy,” Harry whispered, automatically moving to her side to check her over. After seeing she was stable and only had minor discomfort in her chest, which was to be expected, he left with a promise to return when he had the chance. For now he has to go and perform surgery on a mid aged man with a ruptured appendix.

Tired, Louis was dragging ass by now. He yawned widely and brought a hand up to rub st his eyes. His entire evening was ruined because another nurse decided to call in sick. They weren't sick, they just wanted the extra holiday off. So he wouldn't be going home until tomorrow evening, so much for any sleep, happy birthday to him. He barely registered walking by Harry in the hallway, blue eyes watching his feet walk along the polished linoleum floor.

“Fuck..” Louis was getting a migraine. Pushing fingers into his temples, he rubbed at the skin and kept walking. With nothing on schedule at the moment, he ducked into an on-call room and climbed onto a bed. He hated that this was the last place Harry and him had been happy. Curling up on the bed, he slid arm under the pillow to will himself to sleep.

Harry was in and out of the surgery within an hour. Going down to the catateria for some coffee for his drive home, he ordered himself a large black coffee and left. He was on call all night, but he didn’t see any point in staying when the hospital wasn’t really busy. He was only ten minutes away, nothing could really happen in that small time period. He needed to catch up on house chores and sleep, though his mind had completely different ideas.

When he got home, he crushed his empty cup and threw it away, then got to work on erasing Louis from the home. His smell, his forgotten clothes or shoes or even hairbrush. Their sheets were thrown away, as well as the comforter, and Harry was pulling out two brand new sets of each out of the hallway closet. He deep cleaned their bathroom and the guest room, and when he was done he was thoroughly exhausted, his nose hairs were singed from all the chemicals, and his house wreaked of bleach.

He scrubbed his hands raw, then cooked himself a beautiful meal of macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets. They were junk food Louis had bought, but right now they seemed comforting. With his meal in his lap, and Titanic playing on the screen, Harry sipped his chocolate milk and ate, ending up falling asleep just before Jack drew Rose.

As Louis slept, he was being watched from the door. When he rolled over, body beginning to wake up, the door closed quickly. Sitting up, Louis noted the time, he'd gotten some sleep, it would get him through the rest of the night just barely. Sliding off the bed to slip feet back into his shoes, Louis gasped when he realized he'd slept right through the appointment. “Fuck!” He scampered out of the room, only to run into Dr. Hoffmann standing nearby. “Oh, I forgot about the appointment and you're probably ready to leave?”

Doctor Hoffmann upon learning that Louis had to drop out of their plans tonight, volunteered to be the OB-GYN on overnight duty, not that he'd see alot of action, he just wanted to keep tabs on Louis. “It's alright and I got asked to stay, so I have all the time in the world. Wanna do it now?” He slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder making the hair on his neck stand up. Arick was kind of creepy, but Louis hated putting labels on people he first met. “Sure, Dr. Hoffmann.”

The two rode up to the OB floor, Louis pretending to be engrossed in his phone while Dr. Hoffmann was going over charts and sneaking looks at Louis when the tiny man wasn't looking. When the doors slid open with a ding, Louis followed the man to the exam room. “Alright. Go lay down on the table and I'll get ready.” He nodded, doing as he was told.

It didn't take long for them to get underway and soon Louis was watching his baby on the screen. “Can you print four out?” Dr. Hoffmann took the wand off Louis’ belly, rubbing the gel off as he got the sonogram printed. “Sure can, but why four? You, mum and dad..?” Louis didn't think it was Arick’s business as he rolled to sit up, not realizing his phone had accidentally called Harry, “One for my fiance. . one for my  _mums_ ,” Louis corrected then gave a gasp, “I need five. One for Harry's mum.”

Harry awoke with a startle at the sound of his phone ringing. Sleep still clung heavily to his eyes and brain as he pulled it from his pocket and answered it with a raspy, “Hello?” When all he got was silence, he palmed at his eye and was getting ready to hang up when he heard a smooth voice, raspy but also soft with a syrupy sweetness, begin to talk, asking questions about four and something to do with parents.

Yawning, he repeated himself against and moved to lay across the couch, empty plate and cup let to sit on the table. That was when he heard Louis. His head had just made contact with the soft arm rest, eyes drifting close, when he heard the boy speak. His eyes snapped open and he pulled the phone back to check and make sure he wasn't hearing things, but sure enough it wad Louis.

Keeping quiet, because he wanted to be nosy, Harry pressed the mute button on his screen, followed by the speaker button, then laid it on his chest so he could fold his arms beneath his head and look up at the ceiling glowing with the movie still playing. He didn't know why, or how he even felt about eavesdropping, but he just had a feeling he had to keep the phone on.  _So much for being done with him, dickwad._

Arick went to hand over the pictures, but pulled them back at the last second. “Did you say fiance? Because I heard you dumped his ass when his recent fuck broke down and spilled the beans.” Louis’ eyes got big and he made a noise. Jumping to his feet, he reached to grab the papers, but once again Arick held them back, “Not so fast, little one. You're single, free from that bastard and yet you called him your fiance and he gets a picture?”

Petite hands were in fists, he had to act professional and not punch the asshole. “It's none of your business, but I still love Harry. What he did hurt me, yes, but someone told me not to give up so I won't. And no matter what, this baby is his. Nobody will take Harry’s place as their daddy.”

A dark look crossed Arick’s face, gone before Louis could see it. Standing up, he was taller than Louis, but still shorter than Harry, so he wasn't that intimidating. “Louis, we both know you were checking me out, I could see you out of the corner of my eye.” He licked over his lips and stepped closer to the nurse, “The floor is empty, should we take advantage of it?”

Louis shook his head. God, this was almost as bad as Nick and his sub. Reaching out, he grabbed the papers from Arick’s hand. “Fuck you. I love Harry.” He hipchecked Arick into the sonogram machine then took off for the elevator. Quick thinking made him pull his phone out to text Alex. Upon seeing a call already in progress and the name, he swallowed hard and brought it up to his ear, “Did.. you hear all that?” Louis gave a gasp when he saw Arick come out of the room. Smashing the button for the elevator, it was pure luck that made the doors open then close as Louis slipped in and pushed the buttons. “Shit…”

Harry was rigid in his seat, glaring at Jack as he told Rose where to get the Axe. Who the fuck was this prick, and why didn't he get the hint to back the fuck off? Was Louis full on declining the offer not enough? He was ready to jump in his car and pull this stranger off Louis, but then he heard the boy press the elevator button, followed by the ding. The confession of love didn't affect him too much, considering he's heard it from Louis before, and even has a text to prove it. “More than I needed to. Who is this fuck?”

Harry jumped up from the couch and began to pace in front of the TV, teeth sinking into the soft pad of his thumb to keep himself from shouting or demanding to do something when it wasn't his place anymore. “Hello? Louis?”

It was going to be a long night. Louis stood frozen with the phone to his ear, trying to control his breathing. “I-Im here, ba - Harry.” God, it hurt. He wanted to fall and call him the names that slipped from his tongue: baby, babe, honey, Haz, Froggie, being some of them. When the elevator came to a random floor, he stepped out. It was quiet and dark. Louis checked his watch to see visiting hours was almost over and most of the patients were going to bed.

Walking down the hallway, his shoes squeaking with every step, he let them take lead, shutting brain off for the time being. “I'm sorry I pocket dialed you, but..” He took in a deep breath and leaned down to sip from the water fountain. “I'm glad you picked up instead of rejecting the call.”

Harry fell down in his seat as relief flooded through him, even if he didn't understand why. “I was sleepin’. Didn't see who it was till I already answered,” he admitted, brushing the long strands of hair back out of his face. At the knowledge that Louis was okay, sleep began to weigh down his limbs again and he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy, flickering images of the movie barely even registering in his head.

“Listen, stay away from the creep. Go find Zayn or someone. I'm going to go to bed.” He waited a second just to hear if Louis would say anything, but when the line remained silent he sighed and began chewing on his bottom lip. “Goodbye, Louis.” The farewell sounded so finalizing, weighed heavily with something neither have said and didn't want to either. This was the end, wasn't it?

That was the only reason? But, Harry didn't hang up when he saw who it was or heard his voice, which maybe nw could take as a good thing? He wished he was sleeping next to Harry, hogging the blankets and curling up as close to the Dom as possible to steal his bodyheat. Louis was constantly cold and loved to feel Harry shudder when he'd put cold feet and hands on him.

“Zayn isn't at work. NOBODY I know is here,” Or like. It was the stuck-up crew as Louis called them. They consisted of the older doctors and nurses who were used to overnights and did them all the time as nobody at home would miss them. Moving to open the door to the stairs, he startled one of the oncologists huddled in the stairwell puffing away at a cigarette. “Mate, you can't smoke in the hospital, people will smell that!” Panicking when he heard Harry say goodbye, he choked back a sob, “Fine. Bye Harry,”

Harry hung up the phone even though he had to force his arms and fingers to move. His body was rebelling against him, wanting to talk and be close to the blue eyed boy his brain claimed to hate. “So much for leaving him alone and staying the fuck away, huh Naomi?” The name came out of nowhere as he looked at the once pregnant cat waddling down the stairs. Her stomach was still the shape of a balloon, though it was deflating now.

She kept glancing back up the stairs from where she sat perched on the bottom stair, her chest puffed out in pride as she more or less gloated about her babies, or the fact that Harry was caving in on himself. “Come here, stupid,” he said and rolled his eyes, wanting the company of somebody even if that somebody was an animal. He pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, tip brushing his front teeth, and sucked in three times through puckered lips, making little clicking sounds that caught her attention and had her strutting over to him, jumping in his lap where she instantly rolled onto her side and began to purr as her paws kneaded his stomach. 

When nothing but silence was heard, Louis pulled the phone from his ear to see that Harry had in fact hung up on him. Smearing the tears running down his face, his shoes tapped on the stairs as he went to the ground floor and just sat. Staring off into the distance, he rolled the phone around and around in his hands. What the hell should he do?

He sat the phone in his lap, sitting for a second when the door opened, smacking him in the knee. Hissing in a cuss, Louis rolled eyes up to cuss the person, eyes lighting up when the familiar face came into view. “Zayn! I thought you were out with Alex and Ed?” Shaking his head, he offered a hand to help Louis up then wrapped an arm around the nurse, “Nah. I couldn't let you suffer at work, especially when your birthday is in about..” Zayn looked at his watch, “Three hours.”

Harry stunk of sweat and sterile soap, neither a pleasant smell though he honestly prefered the first rather than the latter. Leaving his phone downstairs on the table, both him and Naomi went upstairs and he deposited the cat on the cat bed before he stripped from his scrubs. He opened the bottom cupboard, hand hovering over the vanilla scented bath bubbles. Did he really want to do this? Continue smelling like Louis when he was trying to forget him?

Growling, he grabbed the damn bottle anyway and dumped a good amount into the water after he turned it on he watched as the water line slowly grew, bubbles multiplying like crazy until he was left sinking into the too warm water that had a good foot of bubbles rising to greet his chin with feather light kisses as a few popped. He didn't hear his phone ringing downstairs, vibrating like crazy on the glass table. Even if he had, though, he wouldn't have answered it. He was too relaxed.

When John couldn't get a hold of Harry, he took the next step and went to flag down Louis. He was sitting on the spinning chair behind the nurses station doing spins, he was that bored. A person clearing their throat made Louis stop, foot going out to stop the rotation. He gulped when ne saw it was John, plastering a huge smile on his face. “Good evening, John. Can I help you?” Please don't have come to yell at me, it's almost my birthday! Louis pleaded quietly.

“Yeah, have you talked to Harry lately?” John was fashionably late with gossip/news so he wasn't aware the two had broken up. Louis looked at his phone on the counter, nibbling at his bottom lip. “Maybe a half hour ago? What's up?” Now Louis was worried for Harry. He sucked in a breath, blowing it out slowly as he grabbed his favorite purple pen.

Studying Louis for a second, his expression sober, “A patient of his, Aspen isn't doing well at the moment. He's not answering his phone.” Louis didn't understand why John had to come tell him this. He couldn't make Harry answer, he was at work. “Um, try again? He told me he was going to bed so maybe he's showering or something?”

John nodded. It made sense, he pulled out his cell phone and hit re-dial as he walked away. Rolling eyes, Louis rolled the chair around and reached for his coffee. It had gotten cold while speaking with John. Damnit.

Sinking into the water, Harry was starting to wish he had brought some wine up or something to drink or do, seeing as he was bored. But the longer he set there, cocooned in the warmth, the easier it was to relax and let his mind wander. Lazily drawing patterns on his thigh beneath the water, causing the bubbles to stir as the water swished and lapped at the edge, he rested his head on the cool edge of the porcelain tub and slowly sleep was pulling him under.

He must have been in there for twenty minutes, because by the time he came to, the water was luke warm and his hands and toes were shriveled. Wrinkling his nose, he pulled the plug out with his toe and let all the water drain, taking with it most of the bubbles, then he slowly stood and stretched, bubbles clinging to his sopping wet hair and body. He didn't bother rinsing them off as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was just walking into his room to get dressed when he heard his phone ringing. Lips pursing, he quickly grabbed his change of clothes and half ass tugged on his boxers as he went, nearly falling down the stairs.

The phone had stopped ringing by the time he reached the bottom step, so he figured it wasn't too important and pulled on his loose black sleep pants that were silk, with his matching button up top with long sleeves. He went to button it up when his phone began to ring again. Picking it up, he felt as the back of his neck became wet from his still very wet hair, making the shirt cling to his skin. “Hey, John. What can I do for you?” Harry asked, getting ready to sit down when he heard John sigh heavily and ask him to get over to the hospital as soon as possible.

“What? Why?” Eyebrows furrowed, he grabbed the keys from off the table and began to walk towards the door, but paused to look out at the darkened street when John said he'd rather not discuss it over the phone. That had every hair on Harry's body standing on alert, his back going rigid. He could tell something was  _wrong._ “John, you better fucking spit it out. Is Louis okay?”  _Please, he needs to be okay._

But then he told him, the two words raining down on his like ice cold water with fire blazing in the middle of the crystal clear drops. His phone fell to the ground with a satisfying shattering sound as his heart lurched out of his chest. He felt as something began to well in his chest. No. This can't be right. He was still sleeping upstairs. This was a dream. He left the phone on the floor and didn't even bother grabbing shoes. He ran right out the front door, barefeet crunching in the snow and open shirt flapping in the wind, and jumped in the car, frantic hands fumbling to shove the key in the ignition.  _No. Aspen wasn't dead. This was a big lie, a joke._

Humming to himself, Louis had Pandora playing on his phone as he dance-walked to the lounge, after making sure nobody was watching. He spun around on his toes, attempting to moon walk as he lip synched to Billie Jean and making a new cup of coffee. The song changed to a slower one, so once the coffee was done, Louis mimicked ballroom dancing to the door. Opening it, he was almost run over by a group of people rushing for the elevators. “Assholes! I had the right of way!” His coffee was now all over his top from the abrupt stop, making him sigh as he turned around to make more. Good thing it was slow.

Darting from the room, he made sure the coast was clear before going for the desk. Setting the phone down, he sang along as he opened a chart to slowly fill it out. He had all the time in the world, but he knew he'd more than likely jinxed himself as he heard the door open again and bare feet slapping along the floor. Idiot was going to get pneumonia.

Harry sped down the road, too upset to even care about the stupid speed limit. When he reached the hospital he didn't even park his car in a parking lot. He pulled up crookedly by the front of the hospital doors and turned off his car before he jumped out. He flung his keys back in through the window, a stupid move, and ran into the quiet hospital without another thought.

People stared at the man with wild eyes who had his shirt wide open, revealing his chest, hair wet and no shoes on as he ran down the hallway. He pushed forward though, barefeet slapping against the floor and making obnoxious noises as they stuck. He ended up passing Louis, wide green eyes glossy and honestly unhinged locking with blue ones before he ran up the cement stairs and burst through the door on the icu level.

“Where is she!?!” he shouted, chest bright red and heaving as he shoved past two people guarding the doors of entry and came face to face with John. “Where the fuck is she?”

“Harry?!” Louis managed to jump from the chair without tripping as he ran after his fiance. He tsked at the bare feet, following Harry up to the ICU. His eyes got wide as he quietly approached Harry from behind and moved a hand out to touch him, then thought better of it and stood off to the side.

“What happened?” Louis looked at Harry then at John. He knew they were on the pediatric ICU floor, but Louis’ mind was too muddled to put two and two together.

Harry jerked at the sound of Louis’ voice, but kept his heated gaze locked on John, growing closer with each second that passed to intimidate the President of the hospital. It worked, because a second later he was lifting a shaky hand towards a door across from them. Shoving him out of the way, Harry ran into the room and nearly collapsed, knees locking when he seen the little girl lying on the bed. She looked like Henry did, peaceful, like she was sleeping. But he knew better.  _He knew better._

He tried swallowing back his emotions as he stepped up to the bed, but it piled in his throat and came out a choked sob. When he brushed her cheek, he found it was still warm, but her chest was caved in, lips turning pale and skin losing color. “No,” he whispered, glancing up to see Rose and her fiance huddled on the couch, both sobbing. “No.” Harry repeated, heart clawing at his chest as it attempted to climb up his throat and lodge itself there.

He felt as the first tear fell, hot and salty as it trailed down his cheek and pooled in the curve of his lip. He no longer felt right. His heart hurt and he just wanted to reach out and hold her, to have her open her pretty little eyes and ask him where her hot chocolate was. But with the realization that couldn't happen, came another heart wrenching sob.

Not wanting to interfere, Louis looked at John when Harry ran off to the room. “So, what happened?” John gave a sigh and turned gray eyes to Louis, “Aspen passed away, the little girl with the lung disease?” Aspen..Aspen.. oh shit. The little girl Louis had found in the supply closet that one day, Harry mentioned her alot.

Louis ran a hand over his face. “I… probably shouldn't be up here.” He felt awkward being on this floor when it hadn't been his patient, he'd never even interacted with Aspen before that day. “I'm going back to the desk.” John shot Louis a look and moved to stand in front of him, “Your fiance is devastated and you're running away? What kind of person are you?”

.

Gasping, Louis narrowed eyes, face getting hard. “We broke up, John. Not that it's any of your business.” He scratched at his arm, slowly backing up. Turning to run, he took the stairs back down and didn't stop until he reached his phone. Pulling up his messages, he typed something out to Zayn, then set the device back down burying face in his hands. What the hell was he going to do?

With the powerful new emotions he didn't want to feel, came the overpowering sense of anger. She was dead, and they didn't save her. They could have done something, anything, but they let her die. And then Harry snapped. Her heart machine was pulled to the ground, screen shattering and plastic snapping. The dresser in her room was overturned, and he was stomping out of the room with a now screaming Rose behind him.

“You killed her!” He scream at John, wanting more than anything to punch the man in the face, but he did the next best thing. He grabbed a computer monitor and threw it at the wall, eyes no longer green but black with red rimming everything he saw. If he stopped, if he let go of the anger, he'd end up crying and he didn't know if he could stop.

He cracked the guard in the jaw when the man came after him and bashed his head into the wall, then shoved the other guard into a metal shelf stacked full of stuff and he went running down to the next level. A few guards followed him as he flipped a gurney over and flung files and papers across the hallway, anything to keep himself from  _feeling._

“You all fucking killed her!” He shouted, having an audience now as he picked up a wooden chair and threw it at the guards closing in on him. His chest was heaving, eyes mirroring an animals that was savage. “Take another step and I'll break all your fucking jaws.”

The commotion made Louis and Zayn jump, the latter having arrived just moments before. He didn't like that the guards were treating Harry like he was dangerous. “Be right back.” Louis murmured to Zayn. Rushing over to the group, he ducked under a guard’s arm - a welcome advantage of being small - and carefully approached his love.

“Froggie,” Louis said in a soft soothing voice, a hand going out to touch the man. He darted eyes from his hand to Harry’s green ones, offering a sweet smile, “Can I..?” A step closer and he held out the other hand, spreading them to signify a hug.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John approaching at the same pace with a syringe. “Back the fuck off, John. I know how to calm my fiance down. He doesn't need a sedative. Now get back,” Louis hissed, pushing the man back as he shot Harry the smile again. “Can I touch you? Please?”

Harry felt cornered as Louis and the guards drew closer. He felt vulnerable, on the verge of tears as he backed up towards the barricade of people. “Don't touch me, Louis.” He forced through a constricting throat. “I fucked your best friend, remember? Twice. He begged for it too. He didn't even think about you, which isn't hard to do. Get the fucking hint that we’re done. ” He was lashing out, trying to make Louis feel even half of what he was feeling.

Looking for an exit, Harry found one beside him, where people had spread apart to allow a gurney through. “Just do us both a fucking favor and leave me alone. Better you get out now before you end up like Aspen.” He growled, sneering as he looked Louis up and down before he bolted for the exit. Tipping a janitor cart over on his way to make sure nobody followed, the hallway became slick with cleaner and garbage.  _Louis will end up like Aspen if he didn't push him away. Everybody he ever cares about either dies or runs away._

A soft gasp was heard when Harry spouted those horrid words. Tears sprung to his eyes, squeezing them shut. That wound was still raw. “Fuck you,” Louis didn't care anymore that Harry had just lost a patient. He was through being second or third place to a selfish man. Stomping away after Harry did, he hopped onto his chair. Taking one look at Zayn, he burst into tears, collapsing in his friend’s arms right as the clock hit midnight. Happy fucking birthday.

Everyone who witnessed it stood there awkwardly. John cleared his throat and motioned for his men to leave the floor, so they could get the body transferred to the morgue, Rose and her fiance following closely behind. Louis sniffled. “Well, now what? We're both single, hey maybe we should date each other?” He was joking. The two had attempted it back in high school, but they were too alike they ended up butting heads, especially when Zayn tried the Dom thing for the first time and Louis laughed at him. “That Arick jerk.. we don't need him either.”

Harry sat in his car, windows rolled down so the cold air seeped into his car and chilled him down to his bones. He didn’t know what to do or how to breath. He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, eyes blind with the fury still boiling away beneath his skin. But he had fucked up so had with Louis. He had taken his anger out on him.

Sinking down in his seat so his stomach pressed against the bottom of the steering wheel, Harry felt as the first wave of pain washed over him and drew him below the water, sneaking into his lungs and burning his heart. The anger began to subside, and in its place, its absence, was nothing. He was hollow, an empty shell of a man who was left staring at the top bright hospital.

“Well, happy birthday.” Zayn laughed when Louis gave him a dirty look and steered his friend to the door to head outside. Both shivering when the frigid air hit them. Neither noticed Harry’s vehicle was still there as they lit up smokes. A few minutes later, Ed’s car came screeching up, parking unknowingly beside Harry’s. “Louis! Merry Birthmas!” Alex jumped out, bringing a pink bakery box with him.

The three sang a very off-key happy birthday as the two newest lit up their own smokes. “How's it going so far?” Alex opened the box to hand Louis a cupcake, it was decorated to look like an ornament, one with a frog in a Santa hat. He took one look at it and frowned, glancing up at the parking lot and noticing Harry’s vehicle. “Be right back!”

Jogging over, he was glad to see the window was down as he approached. Holding the cupcake out, he waited for Harry to offer a hand before placing it there as he got up on the running board and leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek then took off running back to his friends, all giving him a weird look.

Harry stared down at the cupcake, eyes tracing over the image before he chanced a glance up at Louis. It amazed him slightly, but he didn’t act on anything or actually even feel anything. The death still hasn’t caught up to him yet. It didn’t feel real, and he loathed the moment it all sunk in and he was left feeling the pain he had only ever tried running away from.

Setting the cupcake on the seat, Harry pulled out of the parking lot before he could do something he regretted, or before he broke down. These people didn’t need to see him like that, even though minutes ago they had seen him have a freak out.

\----

It was two weeks past the new year, Louis wrongly figured Harry would come back to work, but the parking space remained empty as did his locker. He had just finished a short shift so he was grabbing his stuff to go when Luke cornered him. “Will you go check on Harry? We, as in Michael and I, have tried but he doesn't acknowledge us at all. We think he will with you, please?” Louis had planned on going straight home for a bath, pizza, and bed, but the look on Luke’s face and the concern for Harry outweighed his own desires so he agreed. He knew where the keys were kept, Harry was consistent about that. Quickly pulling up to the house, he sat there staring out the windshield. The garage door was closed, a good pile of newspapers, packages, and mail that couldn't fit in the overstuffed box littered the front deck. Shaking head, Louis gathered everything up then let himself in.

The first thing to greet him was preggy kitty followed by her three babies. Louis gave a grin, setting the mail and junk on the table behind the couch and stooping to pet mama kitty then scoop up the calico. “Oh you are my favorite. Look at you gorgeous baby.” He kissed the kitten’s little pink nose then went for the stairs, “Wish me luck?”

Louis’ belly had grown significantly, bouncing with every step he took that he had to cup it with a hand. He didn't stop until he got to the bedroom that he had once shared with Harry. Counting to five, he pushed the door open and walked in. “Harry?”

The days blurred together to the point that Harry had no idea what day it was, or how long it had been since the day of her death. He has drowned the pain in alcohol, forcing himself to keep his emotions at bay so he didn’t cry. Bottle after bottle was drained, blood now a solid stream of whiskey. All the people who visited him, tried to talk to him, didn’t do anything to him either. Their voices were blocked out as he stared at his blank wall, a bottle of alcohol permanently glued to his lips.

He felt nothing, an obvious advantage for his situation. He hasn’t showered, either. He had a thick beard starting to grow in, hair a ratted mess and eyes circled with dark, prominent purple bags creeping closer to the color of black. He reeked of alcohol and sweat. The only time he got out of bed was to go to the bathroom, or find something to munch on to keep his rumbling stomach satisfied. His eating problem has only grown worse, leaving his clothes baggy and ribs nearly showing.

He was just opening a new bottle of some cheap whiskey he had kept stuffed in his closet for safe keepings, all of his other stash gone, when light flooded his dark room and he heard the familiar rasp of a voice that belonged to the person who has also haunted his dreams. Dull green eyes flickered in his direction before they turned to the wall he felt had holes in it now from how long he'd been staring. He didn't acknowledge Louis, or even let on that he knew he was there. He was done with people, with trying to be and do something he didn't want to do anymore.

So that was how he was going to be? Hell no! Louis eyed the bed. Sliding onto it on all fours, he scurried up to Harry and knocked the bottle out of his hand. Almost gagging at the overpowering smell of alcohol and body odor, he slid onto Harry’s lap and wrapped arms around him in a hard hug, closing eyes as he'd missed this so much.

Sitting back up, he reached a hand out to touch the patchy facial hair, “I like you clean shaven. Shall we go have a nice bath? I'll wash your hair for you?” Louis liked to think he had magical fingers. Sliding off the bed, he was alarmed at how light Harry was and how easily he could maneuver him. Walking him to the bathroom, Louis carefully set Harry on the closed toilet seat as he reached to fill the clawed bathtub with warm water then added some vanilla body wash, preening inside when he learned that Harry hadn't thrown it out and had been using it. “Come on. Nice and warm!”

Harry moved like a robot, emotionless and limbs barely bending to fold his body down on the toilet seat. He just went with it, not having it in him to fight-- until Louis looked at him like that. Like he was some pathetic person who needed to be treated like eggshells or fragile bones. “I'm not a fucking kid, Louis,” Harry said, throat scratching uncomfortably as he spoke for the first time in almost a month. It showed too, in the way his mouth moved to form the unfamiliar words. Shows how much you can honestly forget in such a short period of time.

Eyeing the tub with steam rising from it, Harry stood on unsteady legs. “Why don't you just go? You know you want to. I'm pathetic for letting this get to me so much, right? I need to grow up and be a man. I've heard it all.” He didn't seem to notice Louis’ bump until that moment. It has grown, so much so that the scrub top was pulled taut around his round belly. Swallowing thickly as his throat began to burn with the emotions he has kept buried, he looked down at the floor, the safest place.

Anger flashed in Louis’ eyes. “Why do you have to be so fucking difficult? Is it hard to believe people worry about you? You're shutting everyone out, but I refuse to be. I love you, Harry Edward Styles.” Wetting a washcloth, he started wiping the surgeon's face with it. “I want you undressed so I can get you pretty again. You smell like a hobo and kind of look like one.” Louis crinkled up nose as he grabbed a water bottle he took from the lounge at work and put it up to Harry’s lips, “Drink or I will have you hospitalized for dehydration.”

When Harry drank enough to please him, Louis set the bottle down then exited the bathroom. “Take a bath, I’m going to change your sheets.” Louis had a slight waddle going from the developing belly as he pulled the sheets, comforter and pillow cases off and threw them on the ground then went into the hallway for new linens and remade the bed. Throwing the soiled stuff into a laundry basket, he went picking up other items from the floor then went back to the bathroom, “Get in the tub!”

Harry wanted to be defiant and act out and tell Louis to leave, but then he smelt the damned vanilla and all hope was lost. Making sure Louis wasn't in line of sight, he tugged his shirt over his head, revealing a sinking in tummy and a depressed looking moth, then slid his pants down his thin legs, muscles and skin stretched over bones. His face wasn't too noticeable due to his scruff, but once it was gone you'd see his hollowed cheeks.

Slipping into the tub and hissing at the drastic temperature change, Harry watched through blurred eyes as Louis moved around the bedroom. It felt odd having him here, but also comforting to have another person in his home without them telling him he was too weak or a fuck up. “Why'd you even come?” Harry asked, finding his throat wasn't as scratchy since he drank the water.  _Keep yourself busy. Talk. Don't think._

When Louis saw Harry get into the tub, he pumped his fist in victory. Scooping up water in a cup, he dumped it over Harry’s head to wetten the hair so it turned almost black and straight. Humming he squirted some vanilla scented shampoo into his palms then started gently massaging it into Harry’s scalp. “Because I was asked to. Because I love you,” Louis swiped at some foam trying to run down the older man’s face. Dumping water over his head again, it took a couple rinses to get the shampoo out. “You're starting to smell prettier.” He cooed as he leaned in to kiss Harry’s forehead.

Finishing the bath, Louis nodded at the scruff hiding Harry’s face. “Are you keeping that?” Even though they weren't couple anymore didn't mean Louis couldn't think dirty thoughts of what the bristles would feel like in a certain place. “Ready to get out? I'm going to order food.. Chinese, Italian, or Mexican?”

Scratching at his chin like he was lost in thought, Harry moved his feet in the water to feel as the water squished between his toes, signing deeply. “I'm keeping it.” He needed change, needed to do something to make himself different to show how he felt on the inside. And he had just the idea on what he wanted to do. “Chinese. Can you go out while you order, so I can get dressed?” he was just amusing Louis with the whole eating thing. He wouldn't touch the food, even if his stomach did grumble at the smell.

Moving lower in the water to hide his body beneath the bubbles, Harry let the vanilla seep into his skin and wash away the dirt and grim and alcohol from weeks of wearing. His hair was still in mats on his head, he could feel that, but they were looser from the conditioner that hydrated the dead ends.

Since when has Harry been shy? He brought shoulders up in a shrug and left the room to place the order. Though, he did do another fist pump when Harry said he was keeping the stubble. Absentmindedly, Louis rubbed at his belly, he felt huge for only having one baby in there. But, maybe it took after Harry and be a plump baby. Playing around with his phone, he texted Zayn to see what was up as he'd taken Liam back on a trial basis.

Pacing the room, Louis sipped at the coffee he'd brought. Moments later his bladder was full. He knew Harry had another bathroom, but being pregnant, he wouldn't make it that far as just coughing or sneezing made him pee a little. “Sorry Haz, the kid is sitting on my bladder.” Louis was at the toilet with his pants down to do his business.

Harry was out of the tub and wrapped in a fluffy white robe when Louis barged in. Thankful he was covered, Harry grabbed the armful of stuff he needed, hiding it from Louis, and left the bathroom without another word. He chose the bathroom downstairs to use, making sure it was locked before he took the robe off, boxers now slipped in place, and picked up the brush he had brought in. Working carefully, he brushed through the tangled hair until it was all brushed out and smooth, then he separated the hair, pulling the top into a bun.

Plugging in the pair of clippers and, without allowing himself to think, began to shave the sides of his head and the back, leaving the top alone for the time being. It fell in large clumps, leaving the hair about an inch long. He got around his ears and at the nap of his neck, careful not to nick anything. By the time he was finished shaving, he already felt as the weight on his shoulders began to loosen some.

Taking his hair down from the pony tail, strands of hair sticking to his chest and littering the floor and sink, he snipped the first chunk. One after another he kept going until he was left with about three inches of hair. He looked different as he stared at himself in the mirror, better even. He appeared his age with the brown dust of facial hair, thick and growing longer than he's ever allowed it. Slipping from his boxers, he clambered into the shower to rinse the hair off, then rewrapped himself in the robe and snuck past Louis on his way up the stairs, who was sitting in the living room with the kittens. He hid his hair, not yet wanting to hear the boys opinion.

Cooing at the kittens, he gently picked up the one with gold under its eyes and feet. “You're pretty too, but my heart belongs to miss..” Louis thought for a second, staring at the calico until a name hit. Nothing came. “You'll be named properly later.” He set the kitten down. Remembering he left his phone upstairs, he had his foot on the bottom step when the doorbell rang. “Damn they're fast.”

Starving, Louis was walking into the kitchen with the bags, while being followed by mama kitty and the four babies. “Harry Edward, supper!” He yelled from where he was pulling out plates and silverware and cups. Fishing in a bag, he got an egg roll and bit into it, a low moan escaping his mouth as the gold and brown kitten managed to get on the table and head right for the bags. 

The older man got dressed, putting on three thicker shirts before he put on another heavier sweater to make himself appear larger than he actually was, then he slipped on a pair of sweatpants not stained with alcohol or food, having to pull the drawstring tighter than usual. He brushed fingers through his hair, unused to there being so little, and left it without any product so it flapped around as he walked down the stairs.

Entering the dining room, he kept his head held high and eyes trained on the ceiling so he couldn't see Louis’ reaction. He didn't want to. He wanted to be alone, actually. His quota for human interaction was already stretched well beyond its limit and he could feel himself bending as Louis’ comforting presence prodded at his chilled heart. He set down across from Louis, sock cladded feet crossing to rest on the floor. “You shouldn't have come.”  _He still didn't understand why he did. Love was a piddly ass word used so lightly. He'd bet his damn arm Louis didn't know the first thing above love._

Feeding the kittens part of an egg roll, he giggled when they finished it and started licking his finger with their rough tongues. Hearing Harry approach, he looked at him for a second then went to dish up when he froze and slowly looked up again. “The fuck did your hair go?” Louis loved playing with the long curls, he'd gotten better at French braiding because of Harry.

Watching the man, he didn't notice when the fourth kitten jumped up and took off with his chicken. It didn't look bad, but it was a huge shocker. Touching his own caramel locks, he tried to picture himself with that short of hair and cringed. He was fine with just trims. “I am not having this argument again. I feel better knowing you're still breathing and I can maybe get Luke and Michael off my ass now.”

Ignoring Louis’ shock from his haircut, Harry pushed the plate away Louis offered him that was stacked full of food and crossed his arms on the table, fingers gripping each elbow. He eyed the growing cats, seeing the one that was his favorite, Cleo, was still so tiny compared to the rest. She was the one with gold on her body, designs so pretty and perfect on her petite body. The entire time he was in his… Black hole, he had the kittens to keep his company. Naomi had moved them up to his bed, probably sensing she needed to be close to Harry.

“It isn't an argument. I'm asking if you did this because you care, or just because you felt obligated to. I'm fine. Go fucking tell Michael and Luke that. Now leave, I can take care of myself,” his voice was solid, like iron, but his eyes wavered ever so slightly. His strong revolve was breaking, the pain he has tried to keep from consuming him now twisting in his chest and stomach, creating powerful knots.

Steely blue eyes stared at Harry. It was one thing for the man to reject the food when it was apparent he hadn't been eating, but another to tell him to leave. Slamming his fork down, he walked over to where Harry was and slid onto his lap. Gathering some lo mein onto his fork, he held it up to Harry’s mouth. When the man refused to open, his free hand went to pinch Harry’s nose so he'd be forced to open his mouth and Louis could tuck in the food. “You spit that out, I'll go get a feeding tube,” Louis warned, placing hand over Harry’s mouth as a precaution.

It was kind of cramped sitting on the surgeon's lap with an almost five month belly between them. Squirming to get comfortable, he gasped when he felt the baby kick, grabbing Harry’s hand to place it at the spot. “I think she knows your voice, and mine.”

The food weighed heavily on his tongue, the noodles slimy with soy sauce and the beef chunk thick and pressing against his cheek. He didn't chew, just let it sit there as he breathed through his nose, upper lip curling in disgust as his body began to reject the smell of food, making Louis’ pinky finger move along with his lips since it was curled just below his nose. When his hand was suddenly placed on Louis’ stomach, he fought against the physical contact, once again not wanting to believe this child was real, when he felt a few flutters beneath his fingers, followed by a powerful kick to the palm of his head.

His eyes turned up to Louis’, green eyes curious as he ever so slightly cocked his head to the side in questioning. Then he went ramrod straight as Louis’ words digested and he realized what he had said.  _Girl. It was a girl._ He began to struggle, removing his hand from Louis’ stomach. Despite his obvious weight loss, he was still able to easily pick the boy up and move him into the chair next to him, then Harry was moving across the room. “Louis, go, please.”  _Harry Styles was pleading?_ _Weak._

When he was moved, Louis instantly got up to follow, he was persistent. “Nope!” He popped the p and walked over to Harry. He brought hands out to catch the others hands, holding him still. “I never thought I'd forgive you for cheating on me, I thought you were just a prick with no soul who coasted through life thinking you were top dog,” Louis let go of one of Harry’s hands to grab for his bag and pull out a toy that had belonged to Aspen that her mother's insisted Harry have. “Then I saw you completely crumble in yourself when Aspen passed. You are so broken and need someone to love you.”

Louis held out the toy and a picture of his newest sonogram which he'd had the doctor type HI DADDY! on it for Harry, “Donny the Dino wants to live with you and I think, we should give our daughter the middle name Aspen in her memory?” He tilted head to the side.

The green dinosaur with purple spots was what did it in for him. Not the sonogram picture, or even the idea that Aspen’s name could be their daughters middle name, but the stupid damn dinosaur. He felt his knees buckle and his throat constrict around the ball of emotions weaseling it's way up the tight airway, only to become lodged in the middle of his throat. He tried swallowing thickly to get rid if it, but his attempts were futile.

“I think you need to go and stop spouting this bullshit.” Harry forced out weakly, face turned so he wasn't staring at Louis as his eyes screwed shut and his face twisted-- puckered with some unreadable emotions making him look like he just ate a warhead. “You think I want to be saved, but I don't. I'm fine with where I'm at right now.”  _More than fine._ Fuck Louis and his need to save everyone.

Alarmed, Louis leaned to help Harry sit down on the floor. He set the toy beside him az he slowly got down on his own knees. Frowning at Harry, he got up again to grab the water bottle and bring it over, putting the bottle to Harry’s lips. “Drink, babe. Slowly.” He brought a hand up to gently push through the now short and soft locks. the curls gone, but Louis could get used to this.

Setting the water down, he plopped heavily into Harry’s lap, “No matter how many times you tell me to leave, I won't. I'm here for life, Harold,” As if to prove it, Louis leaned in to press lips against Harry’s then pulled back, “You are not fine. You're a mess.”

Harry laughed bitterly, the need to mope and be all sad and depressed gone. It was like it was there one minute, hanging over his head and wrapping around his chest, then gone the next. “You're here for fucking life, Louis? Where have you been the past three weeks? You only fucking come when Luke and Michael asks you to. You don't care.” Pushing Louis off his lap, Harry stood and began to pace in front of him, feet never stopping and pace never slowing.

Shoving a hand through his hair like he expected it to be swallowed by waves of chocolate curls, he pulled it back down when all that happened was his finger slipped right through it.  _Fuck him. Why'd he even fucking cut his hair._ “And I'm not a fucking mess. I'm fine. I stay hydrated and eat as much as necessary. I'm talking and out of my room. The only fucking that is a mess here is my house. So fuck you.” Stomping through the house, he tugged open the front door and jerked a finger towards the snow covered lawn. “Out. Now.”

“I do too fucking care! But, I wasn't going to run after you when you cheated on me.” Crossing arms, he got up and pushed past Harry to grab his soda and take a drink then dig into more food. “I don't see Michael or Luke here. Your faithful friends who were worried can't make an effort to come see you, yet I can. Funny isn't it?”

Louis shook his head, refusing to move from the spot. “You got out of your room because I got you up!” He eyed Harry’s slimmer body, he could see right through the guise of all the layers, plus Harry’s face gave it away with the sunken cheeks and not as bright eyes. “Yeah maybe if you were a starving kid in Africa,” Stomping over, he took Harry's hand from the door and slammed it shut. “You're not paying to heat the outdoors.”

“I'm the one paying the fucking bills!” Harry shouted, and just because he could he opened the door again. “Michael and Luke have been here none stop. My best friend hates me as much as you hate yours because I'm reliving his mistakes.” Towering over Louis now, with the cold air sweeping over them, Harry pushed him backwards lightly so he hit into the wall and followed suit.

“Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine.” He really wasn't, and he knew that. But he wasn't going to admit that, that he needed help. He was Harry fucking Styles, lone wolf against the world. He's done just fine all these years by himself. He doesn't need somebody to hold his hand for the rest of his life. “And guess what, Louis. I wasn't the only fucking one who cheated. Liam kissed me first. He was the one who initiated it. I just asked him if he'd ever let me fuck him because I wanted to  _know_ that I could.”

His hands curled into fists as he stared up at Harry, “The fuck do you know? Michael and Luke say you haven't acknowledged them when they're here. That doesn't count.” Louis gasped when Harry backed him into the wall, arm going to cover his belly, even if he knew Harry wouldn't harm their daughter, it was instinct.

A small hand went up to slap Harry hard across the face, “Stop being a fucking dick. Why are you refusing to accept that I'm in love with you? Arrogant motherfuck.. open your eyes.” Louis looked up at him, hand going to cup his jaw.

Jaw flexing, hands balled into fists at his side to keep himself from lashing out, from wrongfully taking his anger out on Louis. “Do you even know what love is? You use the word like it means something to me, to you, but in reality it means shit nothing. Love is shown through gestures, and so fucking far, everything you've done proves you're just using the word in hopes I'll soften up and let you in. Fucking try again.”

Shoving Louis’ hand away, Harry slammed the door shut, the door frame shaking, and stormed out of the foyer and into the dining room. “I'm done with this, Louis. Leave. Go back to Arick. Run away like you always do, like you're good at.”

Rolling eyes, Louis turned to face Harry. “Excuse fucking you, I'm the one who’s been fucking trying. What romantic gesture has your ass done for me? Besides the obligatory proposal the state made you do?” He shook his head. Nope, this wasn't going to work. Fuck it.

“Fuck you Mr. I'm so important and wanted that I fuck everyone within reaching distance. You have NO fucking idea what love or relationship is.” Louis walked over and grabbed his bag. Putting the strap over his head, patted pockets for his keys then fished them out. “You're a fucking piece of shit, Harry. All i wanted was to love you but god fucking forbid you allow yourself to be happy. Go back to wallowing, maybe you'll starve to death.”

Louis walked to the front door and pulled it open then walked out, slamming it hard behind him. He was going to go back to the hospital and let Mike and Luke know it was impossible. He was washing his hands of Harry.

Harry blinked at the closed door, blood rushing through his ears and creating this staticy noise that was paired with his thumping heart. He was stupid, or just eager for a fight, because he followed after Louis, snow clumping to his socks as he ran down the grassy slope. “I was only supposed to propose!” He shouted, breath coming out in foggy clouds. “I didn't have to do what I did. All I had to do was get down on one knee and propose!”  _Did that mean anything, though?_

“And maybe I will. Maybe I'll drink myself to death. Does it bother you half of the fucking UK will be there, claiming to be my mistress’ when all I did was fuck them? Will poor little Louis run away from his own fiance's funeral because he wasn't the only one that Harry Styles made fall in love with him?” Stomping down the sidewalk, Harry stood in front of Louis’ car, socks binding with the icy road. “Just because I don't fucking show my emotions doesn't mean I don't love. I've been in relationships, and I've been in love. Can you say the honest to god same? Can you tell me you've had your heart ripped out at the thought of someone leaving, of never seeing them again?

“Have you ever felt so fucking empty and hollow because the person you gave your heart to isn't there anymore? Have you ever felt physically sick because you and the person you love got into a fight?” Swallowing thickly to get rid of the memories sneaking into his voice, Harry took a step forward so his knees bumped into the front of the car. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, eyes falling to the hood of his car. “No? That's what I thought. You don't know what love or heartbreak is.”

“Shut the fuck up. You always make this about poor little Harry.” The fact that Harry ran out after him and was literally blocking his path obviously meant something. The keys dangling from his fingers fell onto the icy drive as he took one step forward, his shoe hitting a slick spot making him skid, grabbing to Harry’s arm to keep from falling.

What Harry was spouting was a bunch of bullshit, he was trying to puff himself up for the benefit of the argument and make Louis either slap him again then leave,but he wasn't rising to the bait.

“What the fuck have I been telling you dense asshole? You are the one I love and we fight so fucking much, but I keep coming back to you. I do not want to go through life without you.” Louis smacked Harry hard on the arm and stepped closer to wrap his arms around the surgeon, ear laying against his chest as he listened to the sounds of Harry’s heartbeat. “I am not Shirley. Far from it. Stop comparing me to her.”

Harry breathed hard through his nose, everything catching up to his and bowing up his body like the wind, bringing with it the chilly bite from the snow. Arms held out awkwardly at his sides, Harry didn't move from the hug but he also didn't shove Louis away. He didn't know how to react, or what to even say. For once, though, he had been making it about himself rather than just Louis, and like he expected, it blew up in his face

“I never said you were Shirley.” Harry barked.  _He could never be Shirley._ “I've never even compared her to you, really. You're complete opposites.”  _Expect for they both like to run._ Finally defrosting, doing what his body wanted, Harry wrapped stiff arms around Louis and allowed his warmth to seep in through the clothes. “I never meant to let any of this happen.”

A smile crossed Louis’ face when he felt Harry wrap arms around him. Cuddling in more, he tilted head up to kiss the underside of Harry’s chin then went carefully up on tiptoes to kiss those lips he’d been missing.

“Calm down.. your aunt made a comment. She warned me if i pulled a Shirley there would be hell to pay.” Laughing slightly, he didn't realize he was crying til the salty drop slid off his nose. “Let what happen, babe?”

Harry shrugged, a flash of fondness flashing through his eyes at what Louis said.  _Flora. It had to be._ God, he loved that woman. “All of this,” he said quietly, gesturing out into the darkening street like that was all the answers needed. “Me fucking Liam, us, and Aspen… Passing away.”

The pain in his chest was still there at the mention of her name. He didn't think it would ever go away. She was so young, had so much left ahead of her to do, but he hadn't been cautious. He didn't check for the infection. He was too set on getting the lungs inside her to even bother checking her blood, and it was because of that she died. Many has told him they would have done the same, and it wasn't his fault, but he'd never not think it was. He killed her, for all intents and purposes. Which is why he hasn't returned to work. He was too careless. Nobody else deserved to die.

Picking up Harry’s hand he kissed the palm then up to each finger. “Things happen for a reason I guess?” He didn't know why, but if it meant he would have forever with Harry then it was good. He kissed Harry’s palm again then wrapped it around him again.

Louis could figure Harry was beating himself up about Aspen’s death. He kissed the corner of his Dom’s lip, “May I be your sub and fiance again? I promise to obey you, within reason.” He joked.

Harry tipped his head back to look at the stars that began to make an appearance, that began twinkle in the sky. And when he seen one of them flare bright before receding into a tiny dot, he had his answer, as if he didn't have it before.  _Aspen was okay, and he needed to move on._ There life had been good. It could have been better, before everything happened, but it was fine. He was good, content with life. It was different, but now it was lonely. He had to swallow back his pride, his feelings, and make it seem like he was some hard ass who wasn't fazed just so he could have the  _company._

The tears he'd wanted to cry wouldn't come, he wouldn't let them, though he knew Louis was crying. It was a silly thing to do. It helped nothing and made your eyes puffy and red.  _But it makes you feel good._ But there are so many other things that can make him feel  _good._ “Maybe,” he brushed it off and for the first time in weeks, he cracked a small smile as he looked down at Louis. “There will be some things we need to discuss.”  _Just please,don’t leave me alone again. The house… it's too empty._

~~~~

_A week later_

Happily moved back into his rightful place, Louis was blindfolded and restrained to the bed post by soft scarves of various colors. Louis could smell the vanilla that was now both their signature scent and the rich woodsy cologne Harry always wore while Louis preferred fruit scents. Wriggling, he was completely naked and straining to hear if Harry was around - a little shuffle, cough, footstep or whatnot. “Harry?”

The room was warm, almost too warm as he felt sweat forming behind the blindfold. Rolling shoulder to try to get at it, he gave a grunt when he couldn't reach it. Getting nervous now, Louis tilted head when he thought he heard a noise, holding his breath to try to hear it again.

Harry stood at the end of the bed, admiring the boy’s body as he wiggled and flushed a lovely rosy color. This past week has been.. Different, to say the least. Harry was still the same as he'd been this entire new year. He stayed home all day, drank when he knew Louis wouldn't catch on, and didn't eat at all until the boy was home. He was doing better, though. Trying. Multiple bottles of alcohol a day regressed to only one or two, and nearly full plates have become less and less full. He was still underweight, body suffering from his no eating streak, but he felt stronger. Only thing he needed to do now was get his ass back to work.  _Not yet. He can't yet._

“I'm right here,” the older man finally spoke up, a pair of boxers stretched over his protruding hip bones.  _He really needed to gain weight._ His stomach wasn't as sunken in, and his ribs weren't as visible, but he still looked gross his skin was pulled taut, his once very defined abs only faintly visible unless he clenched his core.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he slid on his knees on the Egyptian silk sheets, his favorite during sex because they were almost impossible to sink your nails in, and nudged the thin legs apart. “I didn't leave,” he quietly reassured as he bent forward, feet still slightly hanging off the edge of the bed, and nuzzled his face between the boys sensitive thighs, his scruff longer and itchy. He inhaled deeply, stomach rolling as vanilla attacked his senses. He'd never be able to smell it again, or even see a bottle of it without thinking of Louis or this moment.

Either Louis could feel the heavyweight of Harry’s stare or he was paranoid as hell. Stretching out his leg, he made a noise when his toe hit something fluffy and warm. One of the kittens had snuck in and was trying to be a cock block. “Shoo precious, get off the bed.” He tried to put his foot under the tiny body to urge it to the edge when a low hiss came out.

Jumping when he heard Harry, so close, his head whipped in his direction. “Mmmm.. sir?” It was by accident he'd found out Harry liked that name. Chewing on his lip, he pulled foot up to his body, stretching the other out to seek his Dom. God it felt good to call him that again.

A breathy gasp came out when he felt the prickly beard on his thighs. Swallowing hard, he willed his legs to stay spread, jiggling his encased arms in an effort to grab for the hair that wasn't there as Louis had yet to get used to the haircut. “Oh, sir…” Louis wriggled harder, sucking in a breath.

Grinning at the response, Harry pressed a delicate kiss to the inside of Louis’ thigh before he moved up, nose skimming the soft skin, before he mouthed at the side of Louis’ cock. It was hard and throbbing, tip swollen as it leaked precum across his thigh. Harry could feel it pulsing against his tongue, fast and angry and only picking up speed when he decided to stick his tongue out and drag it downwards to pay attention to his balls.

He opened his mouth and sucked one in, causing Louis to jerk and pull hard against the restraints, entire body tensing. “Oh, Louis,” Harry breathed, silently tsking the boy. He knew of how sensitive Louis’ balls were, and that combined with his enjoyment of being restrained and blindfolded, must have skyrocketed the feelings. He just wished he knew more, got a chance to really work Louis over to see what else he likes and disliked. There were so many things they could do.

“Try moving again and, regardless of your feelings towards it, I'll bring out the belt.” He growled, eyes darkening slightly as they traveled up the length of the boys body to stare at the cloth covered face. He wasn't going to push his Dom side down anymore. If Louis runs or doesn't run by what he sees or find out Harry's enjoys, then great. No sweat off Harry's back.

He gave a very unmanly squeal when he felt the Dom mouth at his cock. Sucking air in through his teeth as his legs threatened to close on Harry’s head. Breathing a little harder now, he shifted, fingers wiggling to touch Harry.

“Oh.. fuck..” Louis cried out when Harry took one of his balls in his mouth. “Sir.. your mouth.. yes..” His back was arching off the bed as he gave a soft moan. Harry’s voice made it all the better, he loved hearing his Dom talk, especially when turned on.

Pouting at the mention of the belt, Louis went stock still. “M’ being good, Harry. No need for the belt.” His hand however. He gave a sly grin, head sinking back into the pillow. Was it too early to tell Harry he loved him? He already had while Harry was on the downward spiral from Aspen’s death. “Sir, I love you so much.”

Spine stiffening at Louis’ words, Harry's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to decide what to say. He finally gave up when his brain just backfired and imaginary smoke came shooting out his ears, and went back to the task at hand to hopefully distract Louis’ mind. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and drenched them in saliva before he began to assault the boys stomach with kisses and light bites, his own stomach crunched against his cock.

Circling a finger around his puckered entrance, Harry closed his teeth around on of Louis’ perky buds as he shoved one finger in, stopping when he was knuckle deep. “Tell me what you want, Louis. Use your voice.” Harry knew what he wanted. He wanted to tease the boy relentlessly, draw him close to his orgasm before he receded and let his high dwindle down before he did it again. Then he wanted to fuck him into oblivion, wanted to mark The boy's body to claim his possession and let all know who the fuck Louis belonged to. But not yet. He could wait.

It wasn't like Louis was expecting him to say it back, it'd be nice, but Harry was Harry and wouldn't say it. If he did, Louis would probably pass out. His head jerked up at the noise, questioning noise coming out until he felt cool and wet fingers prodding at his hole. Jerking slightly, he moaned a little louder, body pliant.

“Ungh...GOD!” Harry had never paid attention to his nipples before. They were swollen and painful, but Harry’s warm mouth was making him forget about being uncomfortable. “I want.. you, just you, I don't care…” It'd been way too long without Harry. Without sex. Rolling body when Harry pushed his finger in knuckle deep, Louis whined, “Please.. do anything, I beg of you.”

He almost got away with it, with just brushing off the question with breathy gasps and moans, claiming to be fine with whatever. But Harry wasn't having it. Flicking his tongue over the bud, he began to pump his finger in and out of Louis’ hole in sync with his body moving, tensing to give the boy some friction on his cock, even if he was actually just more or less fucking the subs penis with his stomach.

“I could stop all this right now and lay next to you, giving you my company. Be more specific, Louis. What do you want me to do?” his voice was forced between parted teeth, the crack barely there due to Louis’ nipple still captured in his mouth. He closed his lips and sucked, tongue swirling before flicking as he added a second finger.

Louis was a mess. So much was going on that he almost forgot how to speak. Rolling hips against Harry’s finger, he licked over his lips and wiggled hand. “I want.. my hand free to touch you..” He groaned at the friction on his cock, feet curving upward.

“Don't you dare stop, Harry Edward.” Louis all but growled. Feeling the second finger, he began to grind against them, feeling his orgasm starting to peak. “Oh god, I want you to fuck me, please? Rough as hell.” As rough as they could with the bump in between them.

Harry pulled up, leaving a trail of slobber on the boys chest, and grinned down at him though he couldn't see. “That was all you had to ask.” Stretching forgotten, he removed his fingers and suddenly grasped Louis’ ass, hands kneading the soft flesh as he pulled his body down, arm restraints becoming tighter, and rest his ass on his upper knees.

The last person Harry fucked was Liam, but he tried not to remember that as he pulled his cock from his boxers and gave it a few strokes, smearing his precum and saliva down his shaft before he lined himself up with Louis’ hole and shoved in. He gasped in a shaky breath, hands tightening around the boys cheeks to the point there would definitely be bruises there. He was too tight, too warm, and feeling very much like a virgin, Harry's orgasm spiked to the point he was nearly falling over the edge.

The tightening of the arm restraints made Louis flinch, he was going to have marks from them cutting into the skin, but they were small reminders of Harry and he wore them proudly. Feeling empty for the moment, a low whine came out as he knew Harry was right there, he wiggled his foot until it hit the side of Harry’s leg.

Feeling Harry push in made a pained noise escape. It had been way too long for these two. “Hard, babe. Please?” Louis swallowed, his throat getting tight as tears went down his cheeks as he got slightly emotional again. Shifting, he brought legs up to tentatively wrap around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.

When Louis moved, nudging Harry's cock deeper inside him, the older man gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. It was too fucking much. The pleasure was a heated knife in his stomach, a reminder he has only ever felt that pulling sensation with Louis. With other people it was only about fucking. They never took their time, too eager to get the others clothes off, but with Louis it was different. And the fact that Harry was willingly accepting that terrified him.  _It was never even like this with Shirley._

Moving his hands to grip the boys thighs, thumbs pressing against the underside of his swelling belly, Harry pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, a searing burning sensation shooting through his veins. “Fuck, Louis,” he gasped, wanting to claw at his skin to release the fire beneath it. He could feel every ripple of pleasure that shot throughout Louis’ body, transferring it to Harry’s through the place they were connected.

Louis was making soft little breathy noises as his orgasm started to grow. He flexed his arms, wanting badly to touch Harry with his hands. “Harry.. Please.. can I have my hands free?” He had already been wiggling his nose to the point where he could see a tiny bit of light under the blindfold and some movement, he just wasn't able to make out anything.

Feeling Harry’s thumbs on his belly, Louis smirked and tilted head in what direction he thought his Dom was in. “Fuck is right.. I'm close..” He whimpered when his own shock of pleasure ripped through him making his body heat up and a warm sensation start between his legs. “I wanna kiss, Harry. Please?”

Not giving the boy what he wanted, Harry braced his arms on either side of Louis, baracadding his body beneath his, and gave into his instincts. He began to pound into him, headboard smacking against the wall as flesh pressed against flesh. He could feel Louis’ body heating up, turning a lovely rosy color. It was a tell tale sign that he was close, and Harry wanted so badly to just draw this out. But the hunger grew, and the need to release became too strong. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, and if he's being honest, he didn't really want to.

Finally giving in, he moved his lips to press against Louis’. The kiss started out sloppy, teeth clanking together before they got in a rhythm and managed to move their lips in sync to the thrusts. Sweat glistened across his skin, and he felt as those strings deep within his stomach began to pull again, making him their puppets and forcing him to go faster, harder, until he was breathless and his moans masked the sound of skin slapping against skin. He'd missed this, this connection they had. From day one this is something they've always been good at doing. Even when their bodies were strangers, they seemed to know how to move with one another and create a song so beautiful and pleasing, one Harry refused to hear until now.

A soft OH came out when Harry picked up speed and started thrusting into him harder. His head fell back as his hips moved to match the rhythm of Harry’s, “Fucking hell.. “ Louis moaned loudly when the thrusts hit a certain bundle of nerves, his vision was getting blurry behind the blindfold. He was getting closer and closer. “Harry..” Louis couldn't hold back as he came between them, white painting their bodies.

And there it was, the kiss he'd been waiting for. Hungrily pressing into the Dom’s lips, his own moving to taste every bit of them, wanting to get to know Harry again. Realizing Harry hadn't come yet, Louis started pushing harder into the surgeon, despite how sensitive his cock was from his release, but wanting to feel Harry’s cum filling him up.

A groan filled Louis’ mouth as Harry's hips stuttered and thrusts became shallow and sloppy. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes screwed shut as Harry allowed the pleasure to consume him, and with one last lazy thrust, he was coming, hands trying desperately to fist at the sheets but all that happened was his fingernails scratched the surface. He filled Louis to the brink, the boy clenching tightly around the Dom and milking him for all he had to offer.

Spent, Harry collapsed off to the side of the bed after he slowly withdrew from Louis, body sweaty and over aware of everything around him. The silk felt like wood chips grinding into his body and slicing his nerves. His boxers were constricting and hugging all the wrong places, and Louis’ arm pressed against his felt too light, too hot. “Jesus,” Harry mumbled, chest rising and falling quickly as he struggled to catch his breath.

When the Dom came, Louis was breathless as he felt himself being filled to the brim. When Harry tightened around him, Louis clenched to keep him inside, breathing heavily. Wishing he could see Harry, Louis shook head to make the blindfold slide up more, allowing one eye to become uncovered.

Suddenly he felt empty again, his body was immensely cooler without another on top. He swallowed, lips and throat dry as he rolled the best he could to his side, “Jesus had nothing to do with it. And can I get untied, your daughter is sitting on my bladder.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry pushed up on weak arms and quickly pulled a shirt over his head, just to be cautious and not let Louis stare too long, then he untied the ropes and sucked in air through his teeth when he seen the red, angry marks around the boys wrists that were starting to bruise. “Told you you shouldn't have pulled so hard,” he said, ducking head as he hurried to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. Once again, he had to pull the drawstrings tighter than he normally did.

“Indian, right?” Without waiting for a response, Harry grabbed his phone and left the room, quickly taking the stairs down to the living room where he plopped down on the couch and curled into a ball with his body pressed to the arm rest. He needed distance right now and hoped Louis understood, even if he did just run out of the room after their first time having sex since the break-up.  _Whoops._

Examining his wrists, he gave a shrug. No blood had been drawn so it was all good. Too late, Louis was openly staring, especially when the taller male bent over. Harry did not have an ass at all. Reaching out, he poked the dom on an ass cheek then hurried away to give in to the princess in his belly’s demands.

“Indian what? I hate Indian food!” Emerging from the bathroom, he gave a sigh. Harry was nowhere in sight. “Nice. What if I wanted after sex cuddles?” Leaving the room, he went to the one he deemed the cats and sat down next to the sleeping mama cat and kittens. Mimsy was nowhere in sight, being jealous of prior preggy kitty and her babies. Reaching over, he picked up his favorite kitten, the calico, and cuddled her against his chest. He hasn't thought of the perfect name for her yet.

Placing their order, Harry leaned back on the couch and threw an arm over his eyes, sighing deeply as he began to see stars and multiple colors behind his closed eyelids. Kicking his feet out, he let them rest on the table and just relaxed, listening to the empty house ricotech and echo with tiny little meows and little paws clicking against the floor.

Then a weight was suddenly landing on his stomach, light but still there and claws sunk into the soft flesh. Removing his arm, he poked Cleo in the side of her belly and grinned when the kitten retaliated by sinking her claws further into his stomach and curling them, making the wounds sting. “Ow, ya arse. I treat you with love and this is how you repay me?” Shaking his head, he cuddled into the kitten when she climbed up his chest and curled into a tiny little ball on his chest. She still hasn't learned how to purr yet, and her fur was still that overly soft fluff that tickled his neck. “I'm still getting rid of you first.”  _As if. The cat has her claws sunk into him in more than one way._

Watching the three other kittens suddenly wake up and scatter made Louis chuckle. The bells attached to their collars jingled as they fell over each other in their attempt to escape. When Cleo was the first to disappear, Louis knew exactly where she went. “Should we go find your sister?” Louis asked the calico as it crawled onto his shoulder to burrow into his neck making him shudder from the sensation of the tiny cold nose and sharp whiskers.

Slowly getting to his feet to not knock her off, he padded down the hallway, seeing another kitten batting at one of Harry’s shoes. He snorted and kept going until he found Harry and Cleo. “And I remember you saying you weren't a cat man.” He sat next to Harry, reaching out to pet Cleo. The calico gave a meow and jumped from her perch to land on Cleo. Louis eyed Harry, but decided not to say anything as he grabbed phone from his pocket.

Harry buried his mouth in the kittens side to hide half of his face as he snapped his eyes closed, trying hard not to give Louis the reaction he wanted. “Didn't think I'd be,” he said, shoulder lifting in a half shrug that upset Cleo, who jumped from his shoulder and took off running down the hallway with the calico one. “She just kind of grows on you,” he picked at the loose string on his pants and chanced a glance up at Louis, who was too interested in his phone screen to pay attention to him.

Deciding to be an annoying little pest like Louis was all the time, Harry crawled across the couch and weaseled his way onto the boys lap, legs hugging either side of Louis’ as he straddled him. He smiled down at him, grinning when he seen him roll his eyes and puff his lips out in an over dramatic exhalation. “What are you doing?” He asked, stepping the game up as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw, followed by a few more chased with the scratch of his growing beard.  _Oh… This is actually quite nice…_

Tiny paws scrambling away with meows made Louis look up for a second then back down at the phone. He still had to name the calico. A hand went up to scratch at his ear as he shifted to bring a leg up when he got a lapful of Harry. He put the phone down and was about to say something when Harry started kissing him, his whiskers against the sensitive skin making a familiar tingle up his spine as he fought a moan.

“Holy..” Louis breathed out. A hand found it's place on Harry’s hip while the other dipped between his dom’s legs to rub at him. Was Harry making up for the sex they'd missed while apart? “Your beard...never shave it.” He moved his hand to Harry’s chin to gently scratch at it then buried it in the older man’s chocolate locks, missing the curls but the short hair suited him.

Smiling, Harry scooted further up Louis’ lap so his crotch was pressing against the boy's stomach before he settled back on his lap, making sure not to put all his weight. He was momentarily shocked to feel something so large and round pressing against him, but quickly realized what it was, or rather who, and made up for his hesitation with a kis below the ear. “Didn't plan on it,” he mumbled, grinning slyly as he brought a hand between their two bodies and began to grope Louis through the material of his pants.

“Why did you forgive me, Louis?” He asked suddenly, but didn't pause with his efforts to get the boy mindless and lax. He was a fuck up, a really big fuck up who has made so many mistakes… Yet Louis always comes back. “I'm an asshole.”  _who doesn't deserve Louis._

It was weird that when Harry moved, the baby figured out who it was by voice, and gave a couple kicks. Laughing slightly, Louis shuddered, head tilting to give Harry better access to his neck if he so desired. “Harry.. never thought you'd be horny again,” Louis swallowed hard as he dug fingers into Harry’s hair and gave a tug, as he pushed his crotch into Harry’s hand.

Shaking head, Louis breathed in through his nose, sitting upright again to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you, that's why. I didn't really realise it until this shit happened.” Louis smiled slightly and pointed at his round belly, “Plus, we are bringing her into the world and I’d rather she have two parents who live under the same roof.”

Harry licked over his lips that still tingled with the weight from Louis’ and looked down at the bump squished between their two bodies. “But I cheated and I'm constantly a dick. I can't commit to this, and you know that. Nothing I do, or you, will ever make what I did go away. And I'm sorry,” it was the first time he has ever really apologized out loud. Though Louis could see it in his eyes everytime he found them staring at him, or the way Harry would sink in on himself at the mention of Liam or sex or something related to those topics. He regretted it, and was honest to god sorry.

Emotions clouded his eyes, haunting yet entrapping as they gazed into Louis’, swimming pupils trapped in a whirlpool of green. “I'm sorry,” he repeated in a whisper, hand moving to cup the boys cheek. The rough pad of his thumb drug across Louis’ bottom lip, removing the light layer of salvia the two have managed to smear there.

Leaning into Harry’s touch, he closed eyes and closed lips to kiss at the thumb then let eyes open, tears shining in them. “Thank you for saying that. I didn't expect it,” Nuzzling his hand much like their cats would do, he wrapped cool fingers around Harry’s wrist to kiss at it, then pushed to press his lips against Harry’s.

“Stop saying you can't, only quitters say that.” Taking Harry’s free hand, he laced his fingers through it then placed their hands on his growing belly. “I.. might not trust you completely right now, or for awhile,”  _Forever_. His mind whispered, making Louis shake his head. The man was a lover, not a fighter and learned the hard way not to forgive so easily. One step at time. “I do love you, but you have to earn it again.”

He curled his fingers testingly, moving them over the bump before he smiled softly and looked up at Louis. “You're fucking weird,” Harry mumbled, needing the moment to end. It was too strong, too real. He couldn't handle the words he was expected to say hovering over his head like a thick black cloud of smoke snaking into his mouth.

Removing himself, all long limbs gangly and trying to untangle themselves, Harry fell ass first off the couch just as the doorbell rang. “God dammit.” He growled, rubbing his assbone as he stood up and pushed Louis back on the couch with a single finger, giving him a pointed look. Grabbing some cash from the vase in the foyer, Harry opened the door, shocked to find that not only was Zayn and Liam there, but also the delivery man who had bags stacked in his arms. “Ugh,” he was frozen in place, not knowing what to do until the man cleared his throat. Thawing, Harry handed him the money then took the few bags and box he was offered.

“Move the fuck out of the way, you giant ogre. We need to talk, and hopefully work this shit out,” Zayn growled, glaring at Harry as he pushed past him, a possessive hand curled around Liam's wrist to drag him right along. “Come to close to me though and I'll cut your fucking hai…” he cut off abruptly as he turned to face Harry, eyes widening when he seen the lack of hair on his head. “You cut your fucking hair  _and_ have a beard? What the fuck? Whatever. I'll cut your leg off and use it to kick your ass with.”

“Am not, asshole,” Louis murmured. When the doorbell rang, he gave a groan and moved to push Harry off and get up, when he was pushed back down. “Hey! What did the look mean?” He made a confused noise then brought shoulders up in a shrug when all four kittens came running in at once, Cleo launching herself off Louis to the top of the couch. “The hell's your problem, Devil cat?” Scooting forward, he scooped up one of the males and kissed it's head. “Shut up, Cleo.”

Gasping when he heard Zayn’s voice, Louis jumped to his feet and rushed to give him a hug, forgetting about the animal in his arms until the cat gave an angry noise. “Oops.. sorry, kitty.” The smile faded when he saw Liam standing there, a low growl coming from his throat mimicking the noise Cleo had made. “No shit in the house!”

Harry kicked the door shut with his foot and rolled his eyes at Zayn’s threat. Like he was scared. “Louis, nice. I'm more at fault than Liam,” turning to Louis, he narrowed his eyes for a second then jerked his head towards the dining room. “All the knives have already been locked up. Did that when Louis moved back in, so you guys are more than welcome to join us in the dining room so we can discuss the shit show that our lives have turned in to.”

He wasn't happy that Zayn or Liam was here, but he was trying trying not to let it show as he set their food down on the table and set down, tired eyes closing for a second. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, feeling as his heart already began to pick up speed. He was fine, he could talk like a reasonable adult if these childish imps didn't start too big of a fight.

Narrowing eyes, he bared teeth at Liam. “Don't care.” He stared at the puppy-looking male, closing his mouth then pointed at Zayn with his chin. “He's too good for you you piece of shit.” His hand went out to grab Zayn’s to tug him into the living room for a second. “The hell you thinking bringing that over here? Harry and I are barely at a starting point. He did say sorry, but it's going to take awhile.” Letting the kitten down, he ran hand through his hair.

It still hurt that Louis wouldn't look his way. A hurt noise came out when Louis made that declaration. “Well, I don't think he's ever going to forgive me.” Liam didn't dare go near Harry. He chose to stand there, feeling awkward and wishing Zayn hadn't dragged him over. “Um, okay.” It was too awkward and he wanted to run out the door and not stop.

Harry ignored them, already too hyped up to get involved in their fight. Pouring himself a cup of wine, he sighed when he took the first sip and felt as his jittery muscles already begun to calm. Sitting down at the head of the table, furthest from the living room, he popped open one of the containers he pulled from the bag and wrinkled his nose when the powerful scent of something  _hot_  shot through his nose and burned it.

Coughing, he set the mystery dish aside and jumped when he heard something shattering. “I do not give a flying fuck how mad you two are, or how big of a pussy you are,” he pointed a finger at Louis and Zayn, then Liam,” you are all guests in my home, and do not think for one moment I will not throw you out and refuse to allow either of you to see Louis,” Harry yelled as soon as he walked into the frontroom and seen his vase, which was once sitting on the stand next to the couch, was now in pieces next to the back-door. “Now, all of you pull on your big boy fucking panties and get yet arses in there and eat. And before you even think about spouting some shit off and being a dick or refusing, just know I am not in the mood.

The sound of something breaking made Louis rush from where he was making coffee in the kitchen. “You idiot, that was one of Harry’s favourite vases!” He pointed at himself when Harry pointed at him then turned to glare at Liam. “I wouldn't care if I never had to see Liam again,” Louis went to grab a dustpan and broom, kneeling to pick up the pieces carefully.

When he went to dump the dustpan, he grabbed his coffee and brought it to the table to sit beside Harry. Crinkling nose at the powerful smelling carton next to Harry, he shook his head and looked in the rest, “I'm not hungry.” Sipping at his coffee, he pointed out where the glasses were to Zayn and turned to stand up, folding leg on the chair and then sitting his bum on it.

Harry glared at the two remaining males before he stalled into the dining room and set down again. Opening a bag, and flicking Louis off when he said he wasn't hungry, he pull out a mild noodle dish with beef in it and handed it to Louis. “Eat.” He wasn't hungry, either, but to please the boy he took a large bite out of the mystery carton and choked it down, even if it did make tears spring to his eyes and throat feel like it was on fire.

One of you arseholes going to tell me why you're here?” Harry asked, washing down the food with a large sip of wine that replaced the peppers with something sweeter. He glanced up at Liam and Zayn as the two quietly approached the table, the first being more cautious that the latter.  _Little bitch._

Louis glowered at Harry, picking up the fork to poke at the noodles and roll them around the utensil, more playing than actually eating. Flicking eyes up when he saw Harry take a bite out of the spicy smelling dish, he gave a sigh. “We are sleeping with the windows open. I have a feeling that's going to come back and bite you in the ass,” Louis sniffed at a piece of beef then took it off his fork to offer to whatever cat was brushing against him.

Pushing elbow on the table, then resting chin on hand, he looked at Zayn then at Liam. “He's waiting and very impatient so I'd spit it out.” Zayn sat down next to Louis with a drink while Liam remained standing, staring more at the table than anyone.

Zayn glanced between the three males before he rolled his eyes and stole the carton of food from in front of Harry, not knowing what the dish was but also not caring. He was a petty bitch and just wanted to steal all of his things. “You fucked my boyfriend, and my boyfriend fucked you. We can't fucking forget it, but I also don't want to hang on to the anger I have anymore. Doesn't mean I won't still hate you, you hairy Jack the skeleton.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and moved to grab some chicken dish with the words Tikka Masala scrolled across the plastic top in black sharpie. It was some sort of chicken in a creamy base and tomatoes. “And you needed to come all the way here to make that announcement?” He asked, popping a piece of the chicken in his mouth. It was actually really good, with a slight kick to it but not overly spicy like the rest.

His head shot up when Zayn called him hairy jack the skeleton, raising an eyebrow while trying to figure out exactly what that insult is. Eyeing the noodles, he twirled more on his fork, trying to see how many he could get twirled around. He saw Harry watching him and leaned forward to nibble on the wad then purposely licked at it swirling tongue around with a wink. He was a little shit.

Zayn was making him nervous. He looked at him again, pushing the beef and noodles to him. “Can we eat without fighting? It's bad for digestion.” He flicked a piece of beef at Cleo, who was sitting at Harry’s feet, meowing loudly.

Liam eyed the seat next to Zayn but didn't sit down, wanting to be good and wait for permission. He didn't want to push his boyfriend and have him leave again. His life had been hell, and he was lucky he even got a second chance. He just needed Lou to forgive him now, but he doubted he ever would. “Louis?” Liam questioned quietly, voice timid as he glanced up. “H-Harry was as much as fault as I was, yet you forgive him? Why? Why can't you forgive me? I've apologized, and I know that will never change anything, but I have a proposition for you.”

Everyone went silent when Liam began to talk, and before Louis could speak up Harry was interjecting. “What is this proposition?” His head cocked to the side, Zayn and his conversation forgotten. He was tired of waiting for the brown haired man to get to the point. If someone else was willing to talk, then Harry was game, even if he wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

“I forgave Harry yes, but not completely. He has to earn everything all over again.. my trust, love, everything.” Louis looked at Harry when he said that. Turning back to look at Liam, his eyes got dark, expression stormy. “Maybe because I've been best friends with you for fucking forever and I thought that meant something, but apparently not. The fuck happened to brothers? You betrayed me!” He slammed his fork on the table, food went flying and cats scrambled to get what they could.

Zayn slowly pointed at the chair next to him for the sub to sit. He didn't know what was going through Liam’s mind right now, but he also didn't want a fight to happen. “Spit it out, Liam. But I warn you, you upset anybody and your ass is cherry red when we get home. I've been too lenient with you and that needs to stop.”

Harry smirked at the mention of a punishment and flicked eyes to Louis, or more to his red wrists. He was surprised nobody had noticed them, or the marks littered across his neck and chest.  _Oh, Louis with a cherry red ass._ Harry has been too lenient too, needed to spread his wings and fuck Louis’ mind will all of his  _real_ punishments. “Yeah, Liam, spit it out. Nobody wants a cherry red arse.”

Liam glared across the table at Harry, amazed he had enough balls to even talk to him when Zayn was literally sitting right next to him. Clearing his throat and moving to sit up straighter in his seat, moving eyes to Louis. “You can fuck either Zayn or Emily. Think of it as your way of getting even.”

The mention of punishment made Louis squirm as he too looked at his wrists and rubbed at them. He should have worn a longer sleeved shirt. Lifting an eyebrow at Harry, he shook his head. Silently telling him to not get any ideas. But who was he to tell his Dom what to do.

Wrong moment to take a sip of his drink as Louis’ eyes got wide and he started choking on his coffee, spitting half of it onto the table and probably Harry. Gasping for air, he coughed and grabbed to take another drink. “Oh fuck no..” Louis’ voice was raspy. If he fucked Zayn, and he'd definitely pick Zayn because girls were not his forte, a whole new fight would ensue.

Harry was calm, too calm as he set down his fork and picked up his glass of wine. Only thing to be heard aside from him gulping down the remainder of his wine was every other persons shallow, uneven breaths. Zayn was glaring at Liam with daggers that would surely cut if they were real, and Louis was mopping up his mess of coffee, silently apologizing to Harry with every silent, worried glance he threw his way.

“You thought that was a good idea, did you?” He asked, tongue snaking between his lips to collect the sweet, but bitter droplets of bright red wine that lingered on his lips. “You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to let this snowflake fuck him.” He gestured towards Zayn with a flick of his wrist, heated eyes flicking over to him before they found Liam again. He knew Louis wouldn't fuck Emily, he was too big of a fucking sub. Then again, wasn't Emily Liam's Dom?

The feeling of coffee coming out his nasal passage wasn't comfortable, though Lord knows he's snorted worse. Rubbing at his nose, he finished mopping up the puddles then tossed the soggy napkins on the table beside his plate. Scratching at his neck, Louis bit off a tiny piece of noodle and chewed.

Zayn scoffed when Harry called him a snowflake, but didn't say anything. Turning attention to the now beet red sub, he shook head. “Why would you suggest that? First of all, you have no business offering me up for anything, and two, Louis and I having sex would complicate things even farther.” Tapping fingers on the table, he looked at Harry, “As much as I dislike you, I think you should help with his punishment. He seemed to like your hands on him, so how would you like to make his ass cherry red?”

Finally, a time he agreed with Zayn about something that didn't involve drugs or alcohol. Returning his steady gaze, Harry's eyes darkened incredibly as his jaw locked, body going rigid in his seat. “Help how?” He wasn't really suggesting the Dom to a completely different sub took action to correct his own sub, was he? The same Dom he claimed to hate, and seems to have a lot to say about? It takes a lot for someone to offer their sub away like this, so either Zayn really didn't love Liam as much as he claims he does, or he really is just at his wits ends.

He didn't know how he felt about all of this, about having three pairs of eyes focused on him, waiting for his response. He would never agree to do such a thing, but then again, he never thought he'd fuck Liam either.  _This is entirely different and you know it._ To silence the screaming voice trapped in his mind, Harry grabbed the entire bottle of wine and just drank straight from it, the time it would take to pour it into a glass far too long.

Louis was so glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the punishment, a cherry red ass didn't sound fun. Looking at Zayn then at Harry, he got up to put his coffee cup in the sink. Reaching up, he grabbed a water glass and filled it with some Pepsi. “Anybody need a refill while I'm here?” Even though he was the one drinking soda and everyone else was drinking wine. Louis grabbed the second bottle and brought it out with him.

Zayn smiled when Louis sat down, putting a hand on his friend’s air. “Thought the punishment should fit the crime? Ball gag his mouth shut for say an hour while he wears a cock cage and vibrating butt plug?” No, he didn't have it all planned out, it was a punishment he'd heard about and wanted to find the best time to use it. “And I want your help because he cheated on me with you.”

“Um, I'm going to grab some Tylenol.” Louis jumped up and ran out of the room to their ensuite to grab some painkillers. They didn't need him present for that, did they?

Harry snorted and ran a hand through his hair, memories of his own punishment similar to that floating to mine. Louis’ ended with an orgasm brought on by his own hands, though he had a feeling Liam’s would end very differently. “You're fucking sick, Malik. I'm not helping you do shit. I fucked him, and that's that. I'm not going to sit in the kitchen and play house with you to find a punishment best fit for him, or even help with the actual punishing.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry raised an eyebrow and stared Zayn dead in the eye. He couldn't believe the balls on this guy.

Liam was a squirming mess in his seat, torn between arousal at the idea of being punished, and fear at the actual punishment. He was still fairly new to getting punished and what not, but Zayn always went soft. This time, though, he wasn't sure the brown haired man would show mercy. “Zayn, I don't want Harry. I want you.” As if to prove the point, Liam squirmed in his chest again and flushed when his Dom looked down at his lap and seen the growing bulge hidden from Harry's view.  _Good,_ he thought,  _that fuckers seen and done enough. I don't want him anywhere near me._ Though his obvious weight-loss was a little worrying, Liam pushed aside his doctor instincts and caring nature and let the hate he felt for Harry fester in his heart.

When Louis didn't hear yelling, he walked back down to the dining room. He stood off to the side, watching Liam squirm and Harry look like he wanted to kill someone. Looking at Zayn, he raised an eyebrow when his friend reached out and grabbed his hand. “A sick man? I bet you've done something similar to Louis here.” Louis blinked, wanting to be away from him, looking desperately at Harry. “I didn't mean I was going to let you touch him there, I meant beating his ass beet red to the point where he can't sit down without a pillow.”

Cringing, Louis looked to Liam. He didn't feel sorry for the man, but the thought of how much it would burn afterwards was enough to make Louis slightly queasy. He shook off Zayn’s hand and moved to slide onto Harry’s lap, turning to face him and lay head on his chest. Zayn sighed and motioned for Liam to stand up. “We're leaving. Go get your coat and shoes on.”

Harry watched the man for a second, trying to see if he was joking or even just being a dick. But then Zayn said they were leaving, and with one look at the man Harry could see how done he was with everything. “I won't help you with the actual punishment,” he said, ignoring Liam as he stood from his seat and ran into the foyer to get his shoes and coat. “But I will help you think of a punishment.”

God knows what was going through Zayn’s head, or how he could honestly justify asking for someone else to punish his sub. Of course he would deny ever asking it now, but he had. “And can you stop being so touchy feely with my fiancé? You got your chance with him.”  _And I'll break your fucking finger if you touch him again._

Liam looked sick still. He had his coat and shoes on, but didn't know if he wanted to go back in the dining room or wait out there for Zayn. He chose the latter and was in the process of opening the door, when a knock was heard. Since Liam was right there, he opened it to reveal Ashton, Luke, and Michael.

“The fuck you doing here, relationship killer?” Ashton asked, shoving past the sub to come in unannounced, the other two following as they went for the dining room. “Hey Haz, Louis..” Ashton nodded at the sub.

Peeking head out, Louis gave a sigh. Great. Everyone and their mother was coming over. He gave Harry a look as he leaned up to kiss the underside of his chin then laid head on his chest again.

“He was my friend before he was your fiance, you whore.” Zayn spit out, not realizing anyone was behind him until he heard Ashton’s voice. “He'd be better off with me.”

Harry hasn't invited anyone over, so he was surprised to see as three new bodies came waddling their way into the dining room. Momentarily stuck between the need to be a good host, and wanting to bash Zayn’s face in, Harry finally pushed Louis behind him and glared at the man standing across from him. “He would, would he? Do you know why Liam cheated? Because you didn't fuck him enough. Do you really think Louis could live like that with you? Sex once or twice a week?” Laughing, Harry pushed a few chairs out of the way and moved to stand inches from Zayn.

“As I said before, you're a guest. One more fucking thing comes out of your mouth and I'll rip out your tongue before throwing you out. And Louis will never be allowed to see you again.” he wasn't backing down, even when Zayn took a step closer and made it so their chests bumped together.  _Fucking prick._

Louis made a noise. “But, but, you.. no, I have to see Zayn.” Pouting slightly, it turned into a growl when Liam came rushing in and tried to push the two men apart. Without thinking, Louis brought a hand up to grab Liam’s arm and squeeze. “Don't.. touch.. my.. baby.” He brought his hand back and punched Liam in the face, a dejavus of when he punched Kyle. Same hand, same exploding pain as he gave a whimper and ducked behind Harry to suck on his knuckles.

It was true though, Harry and Louis were like rabbits. Nuzzling face into the back of Harry’s shirt, he slid a hand down to rub over his ass, giving it a hard squeeze. “Speaking of.. “ Louis turned to stare at the three new men. “Leave. Harry and I have some bunny-ing to do!”

Shoving Louis away from the middle of all this when Zayn took another step forward, Harry grabbed the man by the neck of his shirt and pushed him backwards. Zayn stumbled a few feet back, but caught himself when he fell into Michael. “You're pissed Louis forgave me, aren't you? You can't stand the thought of your best friend being with me. Why is that? Is it because you know your little boy toy would bend over backwards just to fuck me again, or because I'm more important to Louis now?” Harry didn't know why he was egging him on, why he thought it would be a good idea to piss Zayn off, but damn did it feel good to see his face contort with anger.

He glanced at his friends and gestured over his shoulder at Louis, Liam and Michael getting the hint seconds later. He didn't want the boy in here if anything broke out, and he didn't doubt the hot head would start a fist fight. Luke was the first to step around them, hand going to rest on the small of Louis’ back. “Come on, yeah? Why don't we go play with the kittens?”

His eyes got wide, looking between Harry and Zayn. Torn between them, he continued to suck on his knuckles. “Hey.. no need to shove Zay -,” Louis misjudged his step and knocked into Harry, making the taller one topple slightly until Louis reached out to steady him. That was much too easy, Harry usually outweighed him by a few pounds.

Ignoring it for the moment, he took Luke's offered hand to be lead away from the group and to the other room where a pile of fluffy kittens were laying. All fuzzy heads looked up at the same time as a chorus of meows overtook the quiet room and the animals climbed over each other to get to Louis when he sat. “Hi babies!”

Harry ended up bumping into Zayn when Louis hit into him, and once Zayn knew the boy wasn't in the room anymore, he swung. Harry didn't flinch, didn't back down or cower as he seen the fist flying closer. He was actually welcoming the pain the punch would bring, wanted it to distract him from everything else, but it never came. Michael had caught Zayn’s arm by the elbow and steered his fist towards a wall, where it came just sort from hitting it.

“Touch him, fuck face, and I don't care who you are or what you mean to anyone. I'll bury your fucking ass,” Michael growled into Zayn’s ear, pinning one of his arms behind his back. “Either you turn around and walk away, and never return, or you suck up your damn pride and talk this shit through. They cheated, they fucked up, but beating each other's asses won't change that. No matter how good it feels.”

Luke had excused himself to walk back into the room, eyebrow raising at Michael holding back Zayn. “What's up, guys?” Looking over his shoulder, he lowered voice. “What happened, Mikey?” He would have asked Harry, but the surgeon looked fit to be tied as he shot daggers at the dark-haired male.

“Fine. Let's talk this through. Harry should go first since he's one of the guilty ones.” Zayn grimaced when Michael pulled his arm back. “But, do know that you don't deserve that man in the other room. He's too good for you.”

It wasn't easy for Harry to pull himself back and sit down, but after a war brewing deep in his eyes, his emerald orbs finally cleared and he collapsed back in one of the wooden chairs and made the legs scrap against the hardwood floor. “Explain, why don't you? Why don't I deserve Louis?” His arms folded on top of his stomach as his feet came to curl beneath his body, toes curling into his barely-there-bum.

“You seem to have so much to say about me, yet you're always so vague and try to be the mysterious bad ass. Well, come on Mr. Dark and dangerous. Speak your mind, tell me why I'm so fucking bad for Louis.” Even as the words left his mouth he could hear the responses Zayn would remark with. They all had to focus around his sleeping habits, or refusal to commit or open up. But he doesn't see or know shit. He's as clueless about Louis’ and Harry's relationship, as he is with his and Liam’s.  _Jesus Christ. Can't these headaches in a meat suits go away already?_

An Incredulous look came over Zayn’s face. Harry was going to let him speak or was he going to mindlessly tune him out? Opening mouth then closing it, he studied the male in front of him then got closer, “Do you actually love Louis or is this because you have to? He deserves the best in the world, his upbringing was atrocious. You met Kyle!”

Sighing, Louis got up from playing with the kittens to wander to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten much and it was catching up to him. Eyeing Zayn and Harry, he grabbed the first carton he saw and started to dig into it. He was not trying to get caught being nosey, but Louis wanted to know what his best friend and future husband were talking about.

“Have I not tried giving him the best!?” Harry asked, rising on to two unsteady feet. “I've engaged him, moved him into my home, put food in his stomach and clothes on his fucking back. I can't change the past, Zayn and I certainly can't change what I've done, but you'd be fucking stupid to think I don't care about him. Hell, I let his assholle friends hang around to make him  _happy_ because I know I can't.” Swiping a hand across the table, Harry watched as a carton of food went flying and made the sauce splatter across the floor and wall.

His chest was heaving and his eyes wild. He glared at all the people in the room surrounding them, not seeing Louis who was hidden behind the wall that seperated the kitchen and dining room. What he just admitted hadn't clicked in his brain yet, but let it all be damned to hell. He was tired of running, of hiding and burying things. “I can't unfuck Liam, and I can't take back anything that I've said. All I can do is prove that I'm done and I'm trying. You don't have to believe me, but I don't expect you to. The only person in here I need to even care about what I'm saying is Louis.”

It was the hormones, Louis would tell anyone later, but he burst into tears upon Harry’s confession. Dropping his own carton, he rubbed over his bump, leaning against the wall to eavesdrop more. He wanted to jump his Dom so badly, but groping and such wasn't for mixed company. But, when did Louis ever care?

Zayn didn't even engage the fact that Harry had basically called him an asshole when he'd called the man worse, so had Liam and Louis. “That's all I was waiting for. Sort of.” Shaking head, he didn't see when Louis walked in, wanting to go straight to Harry when he saw the mess on the wall and floor.

Michael, Luke and Ashton slowly backed out of the dining room, then the three made a run for the door and Liam and Zayn followed behind them. They were all stupid for coming here tonight, but they needed to push Harry and have the dickwad realize he's being stupid and was going to lose Louis again unless he admitted something, anything. It wasn't all planned, either. The night just worked in their favor.

Harry watched as everyone left, eyes hooded as he tried to control his rapid, rugged breaths. He was still pissed off, still hurt and still confused, but when Louis wrapped his arms around his waist it was all momentarily forgotten as Harry folded his body forward to bury his face in the soft stretch of skin across the boys neck that he could easily get lost in. Vanilla overpowered his sense of smell as Louis completely took over the rest, and he gave in easily. He welcomed the boy for the… First time ever? “Let's go to bed,” he mumbled, dragging lips across Louis’ neck before he pulled back and took his hand.

It may not have been the ideal night, or went how any of them expected it, but it was ending the same exact way both Harry and Louis missed, even if they didn't admit it. They both found themselves laying on the bed, Louis’ small body curled up against Harry's as warmth cocooned them and sleep overtook them. It was easy, really. The fall. It was almost like falling asleep.  _Harry just has to realize it isn't a dream._


	18. Chapter 18

The sight of his belly getting bigger and bigger delighted and freaked him out. Rolling shirt up, he bounced over to Harry and pointed at his round belly. “Look, our daughter made my belly button pop out.” Grinning widely at his Dom, he leaned up on sock feet to brush lips against his then ran off to finish getting ready.

He'd graduated to maternity scrubs, the fabric still tight around his middle. “I hope she's really fat and there isn't another one hiding in there.” Tying the drawstring on his cotton candy pink pants, he grabbed the hairbrush to smooth his hair down. Then, sneakily peeking at Harry, swiped his bottle of cologne and spritzed it on himself. He loved how his future husband smelt.

Harry was a little slower this morning, feet dragging as he forced himself to climb in the shower. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to return to work, but at the same time he couldn't wait. He needed this, needed to keep himself and his brain occupied with a work he has long since forgotten. His hands still trembled, though. The instruments have been laid to rest for far too long, and they couldn't wait to be put to use again… Even if his heart was still terrified he would mess up again and kill another innocent person.

But when you have a job as a doctor, or more specifically a surgeon, you have to be able to balance the loss of lives with the gain. So, Harry, being a man who has witnessed and caused (not intentionally) many deaths, has learned how to create a switch. Once inside the walls of the hospital, he flips it off and becomes emotionless, a robot who relies on instincts and memory. He recites bullshit pounded into his brain and goes onto autopilot during surgeries. It's a survival mechanism. He does it to protect himself and his heart so many forgets he has.

He was just stepping out of the shower, a fluffy blue towel wrapped around his waist, when Louis stepped up to him, all rainbows and sunshine, and disappeared just as fast. “Let's hope,” he mumbled, wiping away the tiny droplets of water that began to roll down his chest and trace the now defined lines of his abs. He's put on a few pounds in the past few weeks. Not enough to return to his original weight, but enough to add meat to his bones and make him look more human and not so… Jack the Skeleton like.

He dried his hair in record time and got dressed in a pair of bright purple scrubs and his simple black leather shoes with the one inch heels. His hair was an entirely new problem he was faced with. He went to a barber a few days ago and got it fixed and trimmed his beard so it wasn't as rugged and scraggly, but he still didn't know how to style it. So, going against every muscle in his body, he opened a bottle of gel (hell for curls) and grabbed the hair drier and managed to create a quiff that looked so ridiculous on him, but his hair was tamed.

“Ready?” He hollered over his shoulder after he rinsed his mouth of the bubbly toothpaste. Spraying some of his cologne on him when he walked into the bedroom, Harry arched a brow and followed the same scent circling him, down to the kitchen where he found Louis eating a peanut butter sandwich with two chocolate bars stuffed in between the two slices of bread. “Really?”

It wasn't like Louis to eat breakfast, he hated eating right away when one woke up, usually chugging down a cup of coffee or two then grabbing something from work. But the makeshift Reese’s peanut butter cup was amazing. With his mouth full of chocolate, Louis mumbled something then took another bite. He eyed the place where a drink would be then looked up at his Harry.

He did a double take at Harry’s hairstyle, an eyebrow raising up. Did Harry realise he looked like a rooster? Giggling, he pulled out his phone to text Zayn that then slowly got up to reach into the cupboard to grab a glass, shirt riding up slightly.

“I wish we had more time this morning.” Louis wiggled eyebrows as he poured some chocolate milk into the glass then sat down to finish his sandwich.

Harry noticed the look from Louis and testingly patted his hair, grimacing when he felt how stiff and hard his hair had gone from the gel. “We have ten minutes. Finish your nasty breakfast.” Waving a dismissive hand at him, Harry turned around and booked it up the stairs, already feeling the headache the enormous amount of gel was bringing on as his hair bobbed slightly and pulled at the roots.

Bending over the sink, he turned the warm water on and began to rinse out his hair, grimacing as his fingers became coated in slime. He shampooed it again, vanilla floating around the room, before he pulled back and dried his hair as fast as he could with a towel. It didn't take as long to dry now that it was short, so by the time he returned downstairs it was only damp and the small, dark blotches on his shirt from the droplets of water were hardly noticeable as they dried.

“Ready?” He asked again, slightly out of breath. He brushed the now loose hair out of his face and scratched at his chin, still a little unused to the prickly hair he felt there.

Already finished as his eyes were bigger than his stomach, he tossed most of the sandwich away then gulped down the milk. He eyed Harry when he went to the bathroom and water started to run. “Damn.” Good thing he'd been sneaky and took a picture of Harry’s rooster look. It was going on his Facebook later.

Yawning slightly, he looked at the time on his phone then blanched. “Oh yeah, we have that scan this morning.” He didn't want to see Arick, but the man had made sure Louis would would be scheduled with him. “Get to see our pretty little girl.”

Nodding at Harry, he pulled on a jacket then zipped it up. He despised hats and mittens so those were ignored as he went to open their front door, pushing an eager kitten out if the way. “Nope Cleo, you stay with your siblings and mama.”

Harry swooped down and picked up the squirming kitten. “I'll see you when I get home, little miss.” kissing her forehead, he set her in the hallway then made a run for the door, quickly ushering Louis out before he closed it behind him and locked it. The snow was at that point that it wasn't snow anymore, but rather ice upon ice with the black slush disguising it. Helping Louis down the slippery driveway, Harry cursed himself for not parking the car in the garage and made a mental reminder as he buckled Louis up before climbing in the driver seat.

“I have a meeting with John as soon as we get there, but I should be able to have lunch with you. Meet me in the cafeteria? I'll take you to get a sub.” Harry said as he pulled out of the driveway, careful on the death traps they call roads. Their relationship had improved tremendously over the past few weeks. They still had room for a lot of improvement, especially in certain areas, but they've reached a point, an understanding, that makes living together so much more easier. The fact of him cheating still loomed over them, wanting to be brought up in every small argument, but they both always chose to skirt past it. It was a topic best left undiscussed. They didn't need to live in the past any longer..

Narrowing eyes slightly when Harry kissed the cat’s forehead, a slight itch of jealousy ran through him. It was an animal. He didn't need to freak out. “I'm still his bunny..” Louis mumbled to himself. He greatly appreciated the help down the driveway, gripping hard on Harry’s wrist when his foot slid even a little bit, though he didn't need to be buckled in.

Ooh a sub. Louis started to drool as he leaned over to cutely kiss the underside of Harry’s chin. “Can we.. go to an oncall room too?” Biting his lip, he batted eyes at Harry before his phone beeped and went black. Damnit. He forgot to charge it last night.

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ inappropriate suggestion and snorted. “Horny bastard,” he said in a teasing tone, hand moving from the steering wheel and sneaking to lace his fingers with Louis’, the cool metal from his rings digging into the sensitive parts on the inside of his fingers. “Maybe.” Sex between them has never been so.. Satisfying, so ridiculously good. They've both found a rhythm with the others body, easily matching it as soon as their bodies were pressed together. And the fact that they were both horny bastards didn't help.

They stopped at Starbucks and got their coffees, Harry straying from the norm and getting an iced coffee. He was overheated, even with the chilly February air nipping at his skin through the crack in his window. Ignoring everything Louis was saying, Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “Did you know it was my birthday two weeks ago?” He suddenly asked, curious if the event was even one Louis had been aware of. If he was, he hadn't said anything or even tried to celebrate it, not that Harry would have wanted him to. He didn't say anything until now, because birthdays was just another day and he didn't want anyone making a big fuss, which is why he made sure Michael and Luke stayed quiet.

“And? When do you ever turn down sex?” Louis squeezed Harry's when he linked their fingers together. “I should get you a thumb ring with our birthstones and the baby’s,” He grinned up at Harry, shifting so the seat belt stopped digging into the side of his neck. “So, how many kids did you want? Because I know you weren't happy about this.” Louis motioned to his swelling belly.

Choking on his coffee, he turned to glare at his Dom. “Seriously? You freak out on mine then make sure I don't know yours? We're planning a weekend of nothing but birthday shit for both of us. Double layered fudge cake, Chinese or pizza, lots of sex in every room, kitten cuddles and we should go play in the snow.” he pointed when some flakes started coming down. Looking over at Harry again, he undid his seat belt to lean over and kiss the side of his mouth then sat back down.

Harry squirmed away from the affection and wrinkled his nose, trying his damndest to act as if the weekend didn't sound entirely too appealing, and that Louis’ lips didn't feel good when pressed against that certain  _spot._ “And when do you propose we do this?” he wasn't going to feed into the idea that this could be an actual weekend, and that they would actually do it, he was just toying with Louis.

Still not answering the question about how many kids he wanted, because even he wasn't sure of that answer, Harry pulled into the hospital parking lot but didn't yet shut off the car. The windows became glassed over with tiny snowflakes, the crystals merging into one thin blanket of white. Turning on the windshield wipers, Harry felt as his heart stuttered in his chest as the sight of the hospital doors became visible through the steady fall of the snowflakes. He wasn't ready for this, couldn't be even though it's been nearly two months. It was too soon.

Rolling eyes at Harry squirming, he reached to hold him in place as he kissed the spot again then to his throat to suck on his Adam’s apple. “Next weekend. I'm going to ask John.” Louis smirked and went to undo his seatbelt and grabbed his coffee. “Maybe I'll get some flavored lube to play around with and some pretty panties.”

Frowning when he saw Harry was still sitting there, he signed and undid his Dom’s belt then pushed the button to push the steering wheel up and climbed into Harry’s lap. It was a tight fit, but he managed. Not saying a word, he wrapped arms around Harry and just held him.

Harry wasn't sure how to react at first, wasn't sure if he even wanted this, but then his body seemed to thaw beneath Louis’ warmth and his cold nose was nuzzling into the soft place between his neck and shoulder that always smells like vanilla. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Harry paid attention to the tiny kicks against his stomach and just enjoyed the moment, draining it for all it was worth before he had to let go and face the real world. But for now he just let himself get lost in the feeling of being wrapped around Louis.

“I think a weekend away would do us good,” Harry said, words muffled. Even being technically jobless for the past two months, his bank account hadn't really suffered. They ate out almost every night and bought things they really didn't need to, yet he still had more than enough money to tide him over for a few life times. So a weekend away, with them surrounded by nothing familiar as they stuffed themselves full and fucked like rabbits, sounded nice and his wallet didn't protest. “Not at the house, though. Somewhere far away.”

Nuzzling Harry’s neck, he loved the warmth radiating off the surgeon's body. Harry was naturally warmer, so Louis always plastered himself to the man’s back in bed only to wake up sweaty in the morning. It was worth it. Feeling the baby kick, he gave a soft chuckle. “Our kid agrees we need a weekend to ourselves.” God knows they won't have one when she arrives.

Unbeknownst, Louis’ phone was getting spammed with texts and missed calls from Arick asking where he was. The doctor refused to believe Louis was off limits, and he couldn't get the man off his back at all. “So, we can go to Birmingham. Get a room and wander around. I've always wanted to have sex in public.”

“What about Amsterdam?” Harry suggested, the location suddenly coming to mind. It was pretty much the only place he has never been to that wouldn't take more than a few hours to travel to, and the idea that he would be able to experience a first with Louis was tempting. Sliding his hands up the boys back, Harry pulled back and pecked the corner of his mouth before he sighed and reluctantly opened the door. He had to get it over with.

“Let's go?” The hospital looked haunting, like an image from his worst nightmares as a child. It was the places his mother always told him to stay away from, but the call was too lurring. He needed to go in, needed to help save lives. Aspen wouldn't have wanted him to be like this, she has always told him he needed to be strong. Just because she wasn't here anymore didn't mean she wasn't still watching him, and despite his disbeliefs of god, he strongly believed Aspen could see her strong doctor was wavering. He couldn't have that. He needed… He needed to be strong.

“Ooh Amsterdam. That'd be fun, I've never travelled outside England before.” Purring at the hands on his back, he arched it then gave a shudder. “And sure, pot is legal there.” Narrowing eyes, he blinked when Harry opened the door and reluctantly stepped a foot out. Apparently nobody had been out to salt the sidewalk, as his foot skated one way and he grabbed onto the door handle.

Straightening up, he took a cautious step forward then another. “Shit. I wanna call in sick.” And not see Arick’s face. He chewed in his lip, gazing up at the second floor of the building. Backing up again, he reached a hand out for Harry. “Come on my cute Froggie Prince.”

Harry followed closely behind Louis, not wanting the boy to fall and slip and break his tailbone and crack his head open. “Legal, not legal, doesn't stop me.” Shrugging, he took the offered hand and rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Whatever, my fluffy bunny.” Taking small steps to the door, Harry felt as the air in his lungs glued to his throat and refused to be exhaled. With each step he took, the closer he came to the dreaded place he has been trying to avoid.

The moment they walked into the hospital, the sick air tainting Harry's body, two security guards stepped out of the shadows with their arms folded in front of their bodies. “Mr. Styles, we have instructions to take you straight to Mr. Hackles office.” The broader one said, voice deep with his dark, beady eyes set far back in his skull locked on Harry. He had a taser strapped to his belt, an obvious addition to their person since the last time Harry seen them.  _Yeah, fuckface, wonder why they got those._

He adored how closer they'd gotten. Harry’s welcoming presence behind him as he made sure he was on solid ground before wiggling his bum at his Dom. “Yeah well, I can't smoke it. Don't rub it in.” Louis gave his hand a squeeze as he smiled at the nickname. “Aw Fluffy Bunny. I'm never forgetting you calling me happy bunny in the elevator.”

A low growl escaped Louis when the two men stepped in front of them. He purposely turned and kissed Harry on the lips then looked back at the men. “Excuse me!” Louis pushed past both of them, managing to jostle one as he walked off. He looked over his shoulder at Harry and mouthed, “See you at lunch. I love you!” Then flashing the I love you sign with his hands, took off for the nurse’s station.

Licking over his lips flavored heavily with coffee and chocolate, Harry smirked at the men and gestured for them to walk. “Touch me, and I'll break both your arms.” He threatened, eyebrows raising as he easily slipped into his arrogant, asshole persona. Grinning at those he passed that were gaping at him, Harry stepped into the elevator and didn't move aside for the men to get in. He stayed standing right in the middle, arms crossed over his chest as he scowled at his own reflection.

He had expected to be escorted like a child to the principal's office when he arrived, he just hadn't expected Hansel and Gretel to be the ones sent. “So, you adorable turtles, how have you been? What have you been up to while I've been gone?”

Quickly plugging his phone in when Louis took his seat, it vibrated crazily when he turned it on. He texted Arick back to stop harassing him with texts and phone calls, they were  _not_  friends and the number was for professional use only. Setting it back down, he gulped the rest of his coffee before pushing back the chair to run for a pee break. He'd been expecting that. Seeing Zayn on the way in, he wiggled fingers then chose a stall, door lock clicking loudly.

The unspoken conversation started the moment both went to wash their hands, it was too creepy to speak while peeing. “Got a scan today. I wish you'd gone with your first choice of being an obgyn. So lame to want to hang around the elderly.” Louis poked at the fact that Zayn’s patients were geriatric, but the older man was a charmer with the ladies, despite his sexual preference, which hasn't deterred the flirting.

“Arick still bugging you?” Louis had immediately run to Zayn after his issue with Arick. Both were walking down the hallway when Liam ran up and bowed head to Zayn, totally submissive form making Louis cackle. If Harry could see this, he'd probably want him the same way. Nodding, he walked into the lounge to grab a drink, needing more coffee. It was two hours until the scan.

)Apparently the twins weren't chatty, or they just didn't enjoy Harry's company, because aside from their heavy breathing, they didn't say or do much. Not fazed by their rudeness, he stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened and turned to bow at the men. “I do hope you enjoyed the show. Meet me here tonight and I'll put on a better one for you guys,” licking his bottom lip slowly before he bit the corner, Harry winked and grinned.  _God, it was good to be back._

Ditching his babysitters before they could follow, he ducked underneath a man passing with a tray and took off to John's office, where he opened the door without knocking. “John, my love, how have yo--” Harry abruptly cut off when he seen a woman sitting at the corner table in a red pencil skirt with a white silk blouse to match. Her hair was tied up in a brain squeezing bun and a pair of black glasses hugged the bridge of her nose as she peered judgmentally at him over them.

“I'm not seeing a damn shrink, John.” Harry growled, instantly recognizing the woman as the hospitals clinical psychiatrist. He wasn't insane, didn't need some woman to try and nurse his wounded soul with sparkly Band-Aids and glitter. He was fine, more than fine. Glaring at the man sitting behind his desk, Harry stayed standing close to the door, prepared to make a run for it if he needed to.

Today, he decided, was going to be a slack day. Sitting on a chair, he stared off into the distance, not fazed by the squeaking of wet sneakers walking by or the fact that Doctor Horan kept walking by every fifteen minutes looking nervously at Louis while loudly jingling the change and keys in his pocket. Slowly, Louis worked in the charts, not bothering to look up when he heard Niall walk by again, but apparently Tessa, the nurse who was currently grabbing her own charts for the day had had enough and told Dr. Horan to quiet down some. This was a hospital, not band practice. Biting down on his lip, Louis ducked head down to hide his grin.

When Horan left again, hopefully for good, Tessa held her charts in one hand then swiped the pen Louis was using with the other before zooming off. Surprised, Louis sat there staring at his hand then at the nurse’s retreating back. Rude much? Selecting a purple pen from his own stash, he continued to fill out the charts. He was trying to go slow, keep himself amused until the time of his scan, but Louis finished before he wanted to. Great. Now what?

Sliding phone to himself, he put it in camera mode and snapped a few selfies. Looking around, he ran into the bathroom to take pics of his ass and send them to Harry then a few of his bump to post on Facebook.

John sighed and stood up from his chair, hands raised to show he wasn't a threat. “Harry, you know as well as I do that you need to see her,” eyeing his star surgeon, he held up a finger when Harry opened his mouth to protest. “And even if you didn't, I am obligated to see you do. You went through something traumatic. Jennifer has to sign off before you return to your practice, and say that you are mentally stable.” The past few months have been hell on more than just Harry. John has lost patient after patient when they found out the main attraction for the hospital, Harry, was no longer at the hospital. They have all suffered, and John wished more than anything that he could erase the last two months and just start over.

Harry snorted and ran a hand through his missing hair, growling when he only got a second of pain from the rings tugging at the strands before he was left running his fingers down the soft fuzz on the back of his head. “I am not insane, John. I lost a patient and didn't handle it properly. I take responsibility for that, but I will not see a shrink.” He never has and never will. People claim they help, but he viewed them as annoying children asking questions nobody wanted an answer to before they scribbled something down on their little notepad with their colorful crayons. Not to mention the woman must be insane herself. She has no taste in clothes, and her makeup was horrendous. She had the bright red lipstick smeared across her teeth and upper lip, and he wasn't about to have his brain picked by fucking Miranda Sings.

“Well, it's either that or you're fired. You attacked my security guards, Harry. Ruined thousands of dollars of medical equipment and had a mental breakdown in the middle of my hallway. You  _disappeared_ for two months, and from what I understand you were wallowing away in self pity and nursing yourself with alcohol. I can not allow you to return  _until_  you have the clearing from Jennifer.” John was shouting now, hands slamming down on his desk. He was done playing games, done babying harry. The man needed to buck up and face his problems, rather than run.

When another nurse came to the desk, Louis excused himself to head up to the floor John's office was on. The look on his fiancee’s face when told he had a meeting with John had made him nervous, he was only going up to eavesdrop. When the elevator chimed announcing it was on the floor, Louis crept out and walked to the door. The coast was clear as he pushed ear up to the wood to listen in. He could hear raised voices, one of them the syrupy slow voice he'd come to love. John banging his hands on the desk made Louis yelp in surprise, quickly shoving a hand over his mouth to make sure he hadn't been heard.

Biting down on his knuckles, he fought the urge to throw open the door and pull Harry from the argument when he heard footsteps approaching. Sheepishly, he stepped away from the door, but it was too late as Doctor Horan cleared his throat and crossed arms in front of himself. “And what are we doing up here, Nurse Tomlinson?”

Opening mouth then closing it, Louis weighed his options. One, lie and say he was looking for his boyfriend or two, get snarky with Niall and get ushered into John's office for insubordination. “Why? You're not my supervisor,” Damnit brain, I told you option #1! Louis scolded it as he watched the man in front of him get mad. It was only nine a.m. and he was already in trouble. Welcome back to work, Harry!

“Let's go find Dr. Styles and see what he thinks of this.” Shit. Shit. The blonde man didn't know Harry was right behind the door, which was flung open to reveal an angry looking John. “Can I help you two? We're in the middle of something.”

Niall gave an apologetic look then realising Harry was sitting there, pushed Louis none too gently at him. “Teach your sub to respect Doms. He was extremely rude to me!” With a whoosh of his coat, Niall turned and walked off. Good riddance. Though, Louis looked uncomfortable standing there.

Harry stumbled back a step, nearly hitting into the wall behind him, acting as if John’s words had been a physical blow to his chest and stomach. He… He had only needed time to process it, to accept the fact that she was gone, but now he could lose his job. Refusing to allow himself to flinch when John came stalking towards him, Harry waited for the blow, rather it be verbal or physical, and was surprised when John instead threw the door open and yelled at whoever was out there.

Glancing at the quack doctor, Harry peaked his head out the door and glared when Niall not only touched his sub, but shoved him as well. “Become a Dom, then we'll talk!” He yelled at the man's retreating figure before he turned to Louis. “What are you doing up here? Go downstairs and find something to do. I'm busy.” The Dom growled, once he silently made sure Louis was alright, followed by the door slamming shut. He could coddle Louis right now. He had his own problems to deal with.

“I have to meet with her once, then I'm done if I get the clearance?” He wasn't ready to let go of this place. He hates it most days and sometimes wishes he had choose a different profession, but he could never see himself  _not_  being a surgeon. He lived and breathed this place, had sacrificed so much to get where he's at, and he's not about to let some scene take everything away from him.

Glancing in Harry’s direction, he only stared at the two visitors outside then slammed the door. “Niall needs someone, pain in the ass.” John muttered. He was going to ignore Harry’s snipe to Niall as it was what everyone was thinking. The man had never had a woman or man as long as he worked here, or at least nobody's seen him with one.

Louis huffed at his Dom, doing a double take when he saw the hospital psychiatrist in the office. Oh shit. Scurrying off, he didn't stop running until he was back in his seat st the nurse’s station with phone in hand as he texted Zayn about what he'd just seen.

“Yes, just once, ” John rubbed a hand over his face when the phone rang once again.”You can have Louis come sit in too if you want.” But he wasn't going to mention that if Jennifer even made a comment about Harry not being stable or any worries she had, he'd be made to have more sessions.

Harry growled and ran a hand through his hair, but nodded. “Fine, leave. I'll only agree to have the meeting here.” He was giving in too easily, but who cares? It was better to get this over with. John got the hint and quickly left the room, locking the door behind him so they wouldn't have any interruptions.

Glancing at the woman who has remained silent the entire time, Harry took a few cautious steps forward before he folded his body into the small wooden chair at the table across from her. “So, what do I have to do?” he didn't want Louis here, didn't want him to see his Dom picked apart piece by piece.

Jennifer observed Harry throughout the entire encounter with not only John, but Louis too. She was aware of their situation, of the fetus being born into a pairing neither partners seemed to have wanted at first, but something has changed with them. She fully intended to see what. “I'll just ask a few questions, then you'll answer. Okay?” When Harry nodded, she smiled and shifted in her seat, tugging down the ends of her skirt. “How are you, Harry?”

Not able to keep still, Louis was making another lap around the floor when he saw Dr. Grimshaw and Arick coming his way. Wide eyed, he flew into the supply closet and held his breath listening to the sound of the footsteps melting away as the two men continued walking. When he figured the coast was clear, he slid back out and to the locker room.

What made the idea pop in his head, he didn't know as he opened Grimshaw’s locker and smirked upon seeing a fresh set of clothes laying there. Picking up the boxers, he took the tube of BenGay from his pocket and smeared it generously on the inside of the underwear then did the same with Arick’s. He felt slightly better as he ditched the tube in a wad of paper towels then washed his hands.

Question after question was shot out, none having to do with the intended topic, but all skirting around it. Harry answered them easily, truthfully, telling her he was fine and sleeping well and didn't, in fact, have trouble focusing or paying attention. What finally peaked the psychologists interest was when Aspen was mentioned. The corner of his lip jerked and his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. The girl was still a problem, one far more deep rooted than a doctors care for his patient.

“I will repeat myself only once, Harry. If you do not answer after that, I will mark it down as you are unable to fully co-operate and you will be forced to meet with me again.” folding her arms over her lap, Jennifer leaned back in the chair and eyed the doctor. “You didn't go to the patient in question, Aspen’s, funeral. Why is that?”

Harry forced himself to remain calm, even when his heart began to tear away at his rib cage and shred itself into tiny ribbons swimming around in his chest full of blood. “I didn't feel the need to.” He said, words monotone and forced. “I felt as if I would only be a reminder. I couldn't save their daughter, even though I reassured them for over a year I could. I understand Rose doesn't wish to press any further, and will not sue to hospital for what has happened, but that doesn't change the fact that I set the hospital up and made myself a liability. I didn't need to cause them any more pain.”

Listening deftly, Jennifer jotted notes on the clipboard. Not once did the glasses slide down her nose making Jennifer’s brown eyes appear wider than they were. After finishing a sentence on paper, she glanced up st Harry. “Yet you maintained a relationship with the family the entire time of Aspen's hospitalization?” A quirk of the eyebrow as she wrote something else down then held the clipboard against her barely there chest. She was one of those, pretty if she smiled and wore makeup and let her hair down kind of person, but Jennifer chose to look older than she actually was, which was forty-one.

“How did you feel coming back to work today? I understand after so many months it may be intimidating,” Jennifer began. She had all the time in the world, so she was going exactly by the book, not allowing herself to stray from the topic at hand. “John wasn't pleased. You are an asset to the hospital and death is rather common, so what made you do what you did? Did your fiance influence you in a way? Friends?”

Bouncing between the two questions before Harry even had a chance to respond to the first one, had the man blinking a few times with his head cocked to the side before he shook it, loose hair flying free, and crossed his arms over his chest. “While she was alive, yes. Aspen was one of my most critical patients. We grew close, and I know that is frowned upon, but I didn’t realize how much damage the relationship I forged with her, could actually do.” blowing out a deep breath, which whistled slightly through his teeth, Harry crossed his ankles and glanced out the window as he tried to will himself to stay calm.

“I wasn’t intimidated with returning. As you said, death is a common thing, especially in a hospital. My actions were on me, and me alone. My fiance, my friends, my coworkers, could have done nothing to prevent or influence what I did. I handled the news of her death wrong, and acted before even thinking, and I admit I missed work. But I needed a break. After a while of having death surrounding you, a person needs time to detach and allow themselves to heal. That is all that happened. I took time off to wash away all the blood on my hands.” glancing back at Jennifer, Harry picked at a loose string on his scrub ties and flicked it on the ground, both watching as it slowly fluttered in the air. “If I am insane for allowing a death to affect me the way that it did, then so be it. The day that I act unfazed and neutral about a death, is the same day I retire.”  
  


Everything Harry said was written down in Jennifer’s neat handwriting, with a few notes added. Nothing was alarming her, so she figured their session would be quick. “How is your relationship with your friends? And fiance?” She wasn't up to date with any gossip in the hospital, Jennifer was too invested in her job, so she was in the dark about Harry and Louis and anybody associated with them.

When his phone beeped letting him know there was 15 minutes until his appointment, Louis headed up to John's office to steal his fiance. “Harry and I have an important engagement right now. Are you done with him?” Even if they weren't, Louis was taking him anyway.

Harry leaned forward in his seat and rest his elbows on the table as his eyes moved over the woman. She was uncomfortable being in the same room as him. Harry was good at reading people, too. He had to be able to tell when a patient was lying, and when they were just getting another druggy, or a patient who was trying to cover up the extent of their injuries. She kept on shifting in her seat and pulling down her skirt, clipboard moving to cover the pale flesh between her breasts that was exposed through the slit in her shirt when she wasn't writing on it. She knew of him, of his.. Ways.

“Both are fine. My friends have been supportive and helpful, but I wouldn’t have made it without the support from my fiance.” He was being sincere, or as sincere as he could get. Frowning, he glanced up at the creaking door and noticeably relaxed when he seen Louis. “I believe she just has to tell me if I am insane or not.”  _No yelling? Wow. Harry Styles was getting weak._

A tight smile as Jennifer and Harry were interrupted again by the doctor's fiance. Adding more to her notes, Jennifer dotted an I extra hard then capped the pen. “I believe Doctor Styles needs no further uh.. meetings with me.” Who was she talking to? John wasn't here and by the look on the fiance’s face, he hadn't a clue what was going on, but knew who Jennifer was by sight and probably her occupation at the hospital as she was sure she'd met with the nurse last year regarding a case. “I will go tell John my decision. Good day.”

Once the woman was gone, Louis rolled his eyes. He hated psychiatrists. They made his skin crawl and he had yet to work with one who could easily suck the fun out of the room and actually crack a smile without looking constipated. “Alrighty…” He held hands out for the Dom to take and help him up. Once both were on their feet, Louis got on tiptoes to brush lips against Harry’s.

Nose twitching slightly at the kiss, Harry returned it lightly then kept hold of one of Louis’ hands as he led them to the door. “You do realize news of my meeting will spread fast.” He said, opening the door. Glancing down at Louis as they walked down the hallway, he chanced a look around the hallway and seen almost everyone was staring at the couple. “You'll forever be known as the nurse married to a mentally unhinged surgeon who had a mental breakdown over a patient. Ready for that yet?”

Pressing the elevator buttons, they both stepped into the cart and Harry forced his eyes to close when they began moving, the steady sway of the elevator as it rose giving him motion sickness. He had a lot to get used to, including Niall Horan, who was trying to take over Harry's job, though he just didn't have the same skills the head surgeon did. Michael has kept him informed, letting him know that Horan had temporarily taken over the title of head of the surgical department, and Harry would be damned if he gave up that position without a fight. He's worked too hard to hand it over to a child-eyed doctor with clumsy hands.

“Don't care.” Louis murmured. Shooting a look at people staring, he brought their conjoined hands up to kiss, pretty sure he was heart eyeing Harry. Harry wasn't the only one to have a mental breakdown, he'd seen other staff members lose it then rage quit. The medical field took no prisoners and consumed your soul if you'd let it. “Your reaction was perfectly reasonable to what happened. God forbid we show grief!”

Yawning, Louis leaned against the railing, eyes travelling up to the camera in the corner as he gave a wicked grin. If they weren't on their way to something important, Louis would push the emergency stop button and show Harry what he meant to him.

Brushing his thumb across the back of Louis’ knuckles, Harry leaned against the wall with his right hip and forced himself to focus on the steady breathes leaving the boys mouth. He easily matched them, and when the two were finally breathing in sync the elevator dinged and the two doors slid open. It seemed odd when he stepped out onto the OB/GYN floor, with pregnant patients and doctors and nurses running around like chickens who had their heads cut off. He felt out of place.

Nobody really looked their way, either. They were too busy too. “Who are we seeing again today?” Harry asked, tugging them to a stop by the front desk. Turning his back on the gabbing nurse, he looked around the busy floor before he looked down at Louis. It was still strange, wanting to be this close to the boy when only a few months ago he would have cut off and offered his left foot if it meant they didn't have to be in the same room.

“The prick..” Louis dead panned as he saw the doctor standing at his door. Upon seeing Arick, the two eyes met and Arick winked. Rolling his own, he brought free hand up to stick middle finger up at him. It only made Arick smirk harder as Louis walked over. Reaching out, Arick laid an uninvited hand on Louis’ arm and pulled him in close.

Squirming he turned head and bit down on the doctor’s hand then moved to the other side of his Dom, arm sliding around the surgeon's waist and snuggling into him. “Arick, you've never met my fiance. Doctor Harry Styles, the love of my life.” Louis stressed the name and love then got up on tiptoes to kiss him.

Immediately stepping forward when Arick put a hand on Louis’ arm, Harry was fully prepared to step in when he seen Louis sink his teeth into his hand followed by him twisting out of his hold and automatically going into Harry’s side. The dom eyed the doctor with distaste, the overheard conversation of his and Louis’ still fresh in his mind. “You were the one trying to pressure my sub into having sex with you, yeah?” Smirking, he pulled the boy closer into his side and looked down at him.

“Well, the bastards back and he’s very unhappy. Touch my sub again, or even look at him the wrong way and I’ll rip out your lungs and make myself a new set of bagpipes.” Raising an eyebrow, Harry smirked and drug his tongue across his scarred bottom lip. He was challenging the man, threatening his dominance and wrongful claim to a sub he obviously knew was taken.

Of course now that Arick was pretty much cornered, his immediate decision was to deny it. “Come on, we're both doms. You're going to take his word over mine? He's a lowly sub.” Scoffing, Arick was eyeing Louis. He wouldn't deny that Louis was attractive, so was the Dom, but he wouldn't let a sub drag his name through the mud. “Just worried because last time you were missing in action. Not a good idea to leave a sub to their own devices.”

Louis snuggled into Harry, welcoming the warmth of his body heat. Today had to be the day the hospital was freezing cold, apparently something was wrong with the heater. Harry being aggressive and dom-ish made Louis shudder, getting turned on slightly.

Harry sucked in his bottom lip, teeth clasping around it and air whistling through the tiny cracks when he inhaled. “Yeah, see, a relationship is nothing without trust. And I completely trust my sub. You seem to be the only problem here,” taking a step forward, Harry glanced around before pinning Arick again with his gaze. “The only reason we are here today is because I am respecting Louis’ wishes to follow through with this appointment. But I promise this will be the last time he sees you as his doctor.” Harry had ended up leaning in as he spoke, so by the last word his nose was nearly touching Aricks.

Pulling back, Harry shook off the anger he had suddenly felt and flexed his fingers around Louis’. “Let's get on with this. I have stuff to do.”

“Respect him, yet all you've called him is your sub.. Never his name or an affectionate name.” Arick pulled Louis chart and motioned for him to lay on the bed with his shirt pulled up. He fired up the ultrasound, then plopped into his roller chair beside Louis to grab the gel and spread it on the man’s belly. He didn't even seem fazed about the two switching doctors, Arick had ways of getting to Louis.

In the middle of the scan, a knock was heard and a familiar head popped in. Kyle’s face went from smiling to a shocked look. “Didn't know you'd have a patient right now. Hi Louis.” His smile was in place again, all teeth and bright, knowing he was making the two mad.

Jerking up, he glared at the man he’d hated for a long time. “Get the fuck out of here. This is a private moment for our family and you definitely not part of it.”

Harry didn't say anything, not wanting to feed into the man's personal enjoyment on arguing and potentially getting his ass kicked. Watching the screen, he waited to see the little blob appear when the door opened, followed a familiar, yet unfamiliar face popping in. It took him a few seconds, and Louis’ little rant, before he realized who it was. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

The glances the stalker doctor and the other man were sharing didn't go unnoticed, and Harry had to fight off the urge to just punch someone already. He was already on an unspoken probation. “You have two seconds to close the door and leave before I call security and have you escorted out.” Hansel and Gretel would be pleased to find someone in Harry's presence not beaten to a pulp.

Kyle and Arick had an unspoken conversation before the latter mumbled that he'd see him in a minute and to go sit in the waiting room for him to be done. Louis rolled his eyes as Arick finished the scan and gave them both an ultrasound picture to give Louis a towel. “Got another appointment, you know the way out.” He didn't go for polite anymore as he wanted both of them out of here. Arick gave them a forced smile and exited the room.

Wiping off his belly, Louis jumped on Harry to kiss him hard. Hand sliding down the front of his scrubs. He couldn't wait a minute longer and wouldn't care if they defiled the room.

Not in the mood for sex, and not at all understanding how Louis could be when his childhood abuser was literally just ten feet from him, Harry retrieved the boys hand from down his pants and pinned it to his side, eyes glossed over with an unreadable emotion. “Not right now.” He whispered, the electric jolt he felt through his heart at the sight of Louis’ frown honestly shocking him.

He couldn't have sex here, on this floor, in Arick’s room, when he knew Kyle was out freely roaming the hallways when his ass should be rotting behind bars. He knew his limits now, his boundaries, and he wouldn't push or cross them. But he didn't have to touch Kyle to get his point across. Harry was a scary person alone, he didn't need his fists he had found himself relying so heavily on lately. Sticks and stones may break his bones, but words will always haunt him.

A surprised squeak came out. Harry did look frightening, Louis’ eyes dilated as he gave a nod in obedience, not wanting to defy the Dom. Wait.. Louis didn't want to go against Harry? Shaking head, he patted himself down for his phone. Nope, still on the charger. Louis did, however lean forward to kiss Harry’s lips.

Reaching to pull open the door, he narrowly missed getting hit by it when someone on the other side had the same idea. “Your appointment is over,” Arick said then gave Louis the one-over. “But, we'd like to speak to Louis about what his birth plans are.”

Amazed that he had made an obedient side of Louis come out, Harry glared at Arick when the man appeared in the small crack of the open door. “We are discussing nothing with you.” grabbing Louis’ hand, he elbowed past Arick and stalked down the hallway, head down but eyes searching for the unfamiliar face he wanted to bash in, but knew he couldn’t.

“Go to work. I have to go discuss something with someone,” ushering Louis into the elevator, Harry quickly pressed the second floor button then stepped out, the doors sliding shut just as his foot pulled out of the cart. Huffing, he fixed his lab coat and glanced around the hallway then made a quick jog back over to Arick’s door. Without knocking, the dom slipped into the room and closed the door softly behind him, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden blare of bright light.

“But, Har -” Louis cussed loudly when the door closed and he was left alone in the car. Finger hovering over the button, he debated going back up, but a punishment wasn't really what he wanted. Defeated, Louis exited to go back to the nurses’ station and sit down, occupying his time with his phone. The ward was quiet with the holidays being long over. Yawning slightly, he picked up the phone to text Harry, even if he'd just seen him.

When nothing happened within the fifteen minutes Louis was at the desk, he slipped phone into the front pocket of his scrubs and went to the elevator. Sneakily, he rode it back up to the maternity ward and slowly walked the hallway. Sticking close to the walls to avoid being seen, Louis heard voices and jumped behind a cart, thankful he was still tiny enough to fit.

Arick apparently didn't like the idea of Harry entering his room unannounced, because before the surgeon could let his eyes fully adjust to the light, he was being shoved back into the door with the metal knob digging into his back. Growling, the dom didn't allow himself to give into instinct. Instead, he let his arms fall like limp noodles at his sides and his body go lax, making the other two men hold him up. “Damn, you've got me. Now what do you plan on doing?” Arching a brow at the silence that stretched, Harry nodded and pushed Arick off him easily. “If you are going to attack a man, at least do something worthwhile.” Fixing his wrinkled scrub top, Harry began to hum to himself as he aimlessly walked around the room, trying to keep his cool exterior inplace when he really just wanted to stab someone's neck.

Poking at a bobblehead with a hideous blue hat, he did a complete turn around in the room before he turned and found both men were just staring at him. “Ah, right, down to business.” Taking a few steps forward, hands clasped behind his back and resting above the curve of his ass, he grinned widely. Arick took a few steps back, still not saying anything. Throwing a disgusted glance in Kyle's direction, Harry sneered. “First of all, you both are to leave Louis alone. Either one of you so much glance in his direction, or look at him cross-eyed, and I promise you me making an unexpected appearance will be the last of your worries.”

“Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? He's my step brother. Sooner or later he's going to realize how fucked up in the head you really are, and he's going to come running back to me and my dad.” Arick hadn't realized he let his relationship with Kyle slip until it was too late. Blanching when he felt the wall meet his back and Harry’s shoes brushing the tip of his own, he turned his head towards his dad and waited for the punch, shoulder raised and tense to try and block some of his face.

“Oh, don't worry my dear princess. I'm not punching anyone… yet. I'm simply having a… Friendly discussion with two old acquaintances.” Fixing Aricks lab coat, Harry patted his chest and suddenly became serious again. “You will quit your job here, and return to butt fuck nowhere before midnight tomorrow. If I see you after that, you'll fucking regret it. As for you, pedo stick. I have enough evidence to throw you under the bus right now. Leave with your son, and never contact Louis or Jay again, and I'll consider keeping what I have found to myself. But do not take what I'm saying seriously, and all those children's stories will be heard, and you will be clutching onto a bar of soap for dear life with two biker dudes riding your ass. Do I make myself clear?”

With where Louis was, he could hear in the room. Hr knew Harry could handle himself, but with noise, he crept out of his hiding spot, but remained crouched as he talked himself out of bursting in. What could he do? Nothing. And he was pregnant.

When the conversation in the room continued, Louis quietly got up to creep closer and press ear against the door. He wasn't aware who Arick was until the word stepbrother came out. That's where he’d seen the man before! Shuddering, he leaned in closer, cheek pressed against the door, the coolness seeping in.

Grinning at Harry defending him, Louis forgot he was supposed to be silent and sneaky and yelled out “YEAH BABY!” Slapping a hand over his mouth, Louis took off for the elevator, at the last minute bypassing it and running down an empty corridor. He hoped nobody had heard that. It was going to be hard to keep a straight face or act surprised when tomorrow rolled around and Arick was gone.

Fishing out phone, he ducked into an empty room and texted Zayn what he'd just heard. He'd just chill in the room until the coast was clear.

Arick didn't know what to say, eyes darting to his dad for some assistance, but Kyle looked as flabbergasted as him. “Who would take your word over ours? My dad is an esteemed member of the council. He has higher power on his side.” Looking smug, Arick crossed arms in front of his chest.

“I am the son of Desmond and Anne Styles. I have the power of not only London’s council, but the entire UK behind me. You do not want to push me.” Feeling the need to take a step closer, Harry did and paused when his chest bumped into Aricks. “You have heard my name before, haven't you? Harry Styles? The lunatic child protected by the government. I am not to be fucked with.”

None of them had heard Louis, which was probably a good thing. The dom would have dropped the two douchebags to deal with his sub, even if it was a stupid decision. “I gave you your options. It is up to you to pick what you want to do. But just know, I am a man of my word.”

It was Kyle's turn to speak up when the Styles’ parents were named. “Desmond Styles, the drunken fool?” He gave a laugh and leaned in to get the surgeon's attention. “Your father isn't worth much, Harry. Your mom, yes.” Kyle flicked eyes to his own son then to the doctor again. “And I do know about Louis’ real father, his whore mother blabbed all to me one night. The things you can get a woman to say when you get enough booze in her.”

“And I'm betting Louis knows none of it. Shall I go find him and break his heart by telling him that his real father works in the same field as him, they've passed by one another quite a few times, but he wouldn't recognise Louis? How would that make him feel?”

Louis, figuring he was in the clear, was walking by again. The door was still closed making him worried that Harry had killed the two men. Curiously, he pressed ear against the door catching the tail end with his name and nothing more. Grunting, Louis knelt down, if they were talking about him, he wanted to hear.

Laughing, Harry nodded and suddenly, Arick was falling to the side after he was pushed and Harry was pinning Kyle to the wall, arm moving across his chest and pressing against the bottom of his throat. “You think you know me based on my father? He is no better of a man than you. But I don't need my father's name, or even Sarah or someone as powerful as Elder Gerald. I, meaning by myself, can make you disappear, leaving no trace of the filth you've left behind.” Applying a tad bit of pressure to cut off his passageway just a little, Harry pressed the bottom of his shoe against Arick’s chest to keep him on the floor.

“You think you can threaten me, but Louis knows all about his father.” He was bluffing, but his face remained stone, eyes cold and void of any emotion. “Try again, tiny prick. You have an hour to decide before I make the decision for you. Get started.”

The thud following Arick’s fall, made Louis furrow his eyebrows. Reaching to grab the handle, he let fingers smack against it before pulling back. No, if he came traipsing in, Harry would obviously know he didn't listen. For once, Louis was glad he was on Harry’s side, the man could be scary. Louis still freaked out when he disobeyed a rule.

Blinking, he jerked head up when be heard his name and father. What?! Deciding learning the truth was worth getting punished, Louis pushed open the door, wincing when it smacked into Arick’s head then looked up at Harry, “....what is that dick saying about my dad? He knows nothing!”

“Son of a bitch!” Arick grabbed his head, the throbbing from the impact was causing a headache to form behind his eyes. He placed a hand over them, choosing to lay still while his father had other plans.

Kyle had a wicked smile on his face and he quickly spoke in hopes of drowning out Harry. “But he just said you knew everything. So it shouldn't surprise you that Troy wanted Jay to abort you, he gave no fucks about you, nor your whore sister.”

Slamming the door shut in Louis’ face, Harry locked the deadbolt and drug Kyle forward only to slam him back into the wall. “What the fuck did I just tell you?” Applying pressure on his neck, the taller man grinned when Kyle’s face began to grow red. He needed this, needed the satisfaction of hurting someone so he didn't end up taking it all out on Louis, even though the boy would deserve it for disobeying and breaking at least three rules.

“One hour. I will not repeat myself.” Shoving him back, Harry fisted his hands into his own lab coat and jerked the door open, smacking Arick in the head, and stormed out. Louis wasn't in the hallway anymore, but Harry had a fairly good idea on where he was hiding.

The slamming of the door in his face made Louis huff, but he hoofed it when realisation set in that he was defying Harry, Harry was in a pissy mood ( probably ) and he was poking the bear by showing up. This time, he took the elevator down to his floor, debating whether to hide under the desk of the nurse’s station or an empty exam room.

He chose the latter and picked one at random then squeezed himself into a cupboard. Carefully closing the door, he held his breath, each pair of footsteps walking by made him nervous. Chewing on his fingernail, Louis shifted to get comfortable, forgetting the phone in his pocket as he hit a button and music blasted out. Jumping, he wiggled to get it out before anyone would hear it.

On his way to find his hiding sub, Harry was stopped by Alice, a hand on her popped out hip as she eyed him from beneath her overly mascaraed eyelashes. Her light pink lips were puckered off to the side and her black and white striped heel continued to tap impatiently on the tiled floor, the rhythm that she set both fast but paced. “You disappear for two months, don't call, don't text, and you don't even inform me that you are returning today? What the hell, Harold.” Shoving his shoulder in a soft but forceful way, Alice tried to mask the pain in her voice by taking on a deeper tone. “I thought that we had each other, always? I can't be there for you if I don't know where the hell you are.” she ruffled a hand through his short curls, liking the haircut but not commenting on it or the added facial hair.

Grumbling, he fixed his hair. Rolling his eyes, Harry popped out his own hip and he shoved his hands in his pockets and let his eyes quickly scour the hallway; empty. “You didn't look too hard. I've been holed up in my house, drinking alcohol like I'm a goddamn Irish man,” nodding at Niall as he passed, Harry sighed and pulled Alice into a quick side hug. “I needed time. You know that better than anyone else. I just.. I needed time.”

Cramping from being in the position too long, Louis could feel his bum starting to fall asleep along with a Charlie horse. Quietly getting out of his hiding spot, Louis took the time to stretch then find a new place to hide in the room. It was tiny, so options were limited, but Harry didn't know where he was so he thought he had all the time in the world.

Fishing phone out again, he looked to see if Harry had left a message, figuring the Dom would rather Louis come out than waste time looking for him. When he saw nothing , he frowned. Did Harry already give up? Reaching for the knob to go find his Dom, Louis jumped upon hearing Harry and Alice conversing then a single pair of footsteps coming his way. Oh shit, he was coming for him!

Diving behind the bed again, Louis pressed against it, curling into a small ball in hopes he'd be out of sight.

Hugging the woman goodbye, Harry promised they'd have a night soon, nothing sexual, then left to go find Louis. He was breathing low, footsteps light as he listened for anything out of the ordinary. Beeping machines, scuffing shoes, murmured conversations and wheels turning on the floor were all he could hear. For some reason, he picked out one wheel that squeaks every three seconds. It just played over and over again, until he heard the soft rattle of a doorknob followed by a muffled thud.

Whipping his head in the direction of the noise, Harry peeked through the blinds in the room and tried to pick out anything in the darkness, but he seen nothing. “So, Styles, come back to babysit others or are you actually going to do your job?” A low voice said behind him. Turning to find Michael, Harry gritted his teeth at his oldest friend and glared. “Calm down and listen. I'm only asking because I have a patient who was mugged. She's seventeen with three stab wounds, two of which are clean through, but the third is embedded in her upper back and it's pressing against her spinal cord. Up for the challenge?”

As soon as Harry was at the door, Louis pager went off. Sighing, he straightened up, back cracking as he peered at the screen. Confused, he opened the door, eyes going wide when he saw Harry standing there along with Michael. “Scuse me! I've been paged!” He pushed past the two and took off down the hallway to the stairs. The Labor and Delivery floor was empty, but that's where his pager had indicated him to be. He tensed passing by the door he'd had his scan in and involuntarily rushed by it.

“Pssst.. Lou!” Spooked, Louis jumped and turned toward whoever had said his name only to see Zayn peeking out a window. Walking over, he shook his head. “My fatass can't get up there.” Louis complained making Zayn roll his eyes as he reached to grab the nurse’s hands and yank him onto the rooftop with him.

Instantly shivering, Louis wrapped arms around himself, teeth chattering as he took the offered hot cocoa and Zayn smoked his cigarette. “How did you find this and why is this the first time I've been out here?”

Harry's scrub top was pulled up to reveal his tan hip as he scratched at his hip bone, fingernails digging a little harder than necessary. When he felt the burning begin and his nails nearly make the skin weak enough for his nails to pop through, he stopped and nodded at Michael. “I'm in.” Eyes floated to where Louis had disappeared to, and he was drawn to go find him but his body betrayed him and began to follow after Michael. He needed to do something, to remind Louis he needed to behave and listen and not just run off whenever he pleased.

Being greeted by half the staff as he made his way to the OR, Harry offered tight lipped smiles and just nodded in acknowledgement, not in the mood to stop and chit-chat. His hands were shaking slightly at his sides, tremors from the fear of the unknown racing through his body. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to operate on another child when the last one had a horrible outcome? But his decision was made before he even put on the surgical gown after scrubbing in. He wasn't a monster, wasn't some helpless idiot. He knew what to do, knew exactly what to cut and how to save the girls ability to walk. He was probably the only one in this hospital that could actually do it. So he had to push aside his crybaby feelings and just dive back into this before he allows himself to forget.

Glad to be back in the warmth, Louis swallowed the last of the drink then tossed the cup into the bin. Rubbing hands together to get circulation back in it then gave a nod. “I need more warmth to drink, preferably in the form of coffee.” Zayn frowned and opened mouth when his pager went off. Checking it, he gave Louis a sheepish look, Louis rolling his eyes then shooing his friend away with a promise to see them later.

Quickly getting coffee, he went to the board to check if he'd been added for anything, taking note that his boyfriend was in the OR, he headed in that direction to run up to the viewing area to sit down and watch Harry perform his first procedure since getting back.

The sutures on her abdomen were easy enough to do, even if she was sideways, and he was done with those within ten minutes. Stepping back with his hands raised up slightly, Harry waited for his team to carefully move her on her stomach with minimal movement of her torso or chest. With her body straight now, and the entry sight for the would clean, Harry pushed aside the blue surgical sheet and inwardly cringed at the rusty knife sticking out of her back. It was a simple pocket knife with a sharp steel edge that was two inches wide and four inches long, but the way it was angeled, they couldn't remove it without the chance of cutting her spinal cord.

Taking a deep, steady breath, Harry began. He focused on the steady beat of his heart, and got lost in the task, the clock on the wall ticking, signaling the seconds, minutes, and hours he spent in the or. By the time he was finished, blood covering the table, his gown and gloves, the blade was in a metal tin on the table and her spinal cord appeared to be fine. With the minor swelling, they would have to wait and see if she had any chance of paralysis or other potential risks from the stab wound. “Flush the wound, then close her up. I want a nurse watching her all night, sending updates to me or Dr. Clifford. If anything changes, page me immediately,” Harry said, a wave of warmth rushing over him at the command. He was back, he was where he belonged.

Beaming that Harry was looking more confident, knocking lightly on the window to get the surgeon's attention, he blew hot air on the glass to fog it up then drew a heart and mouthed I LOVE YOU while making a heart shape with his hands. He was cheesy, yes, but when your boyfriend proves he's still got it after two months, you let him know.

Pointing to the door, he walked out of sight to head down the stairs and find a bathroom. He gave himself enough time for Harry to scrub out and such then returned at the entrance to wait for the surgeon. Yawning, he leaned against the wall, scratching at his throat then wrapping arms around himself, still feeling the chill from being outside. Louis hoped he wasn't coming down with something, especially with the fun weekend coming up.

Rolling his eyes at Louis, Harry pretended not to notice all the looks he got from the nurses and Michael as he removed his surgical gear and scrubbed out. Using his elbow to dispense some paper towels, he left the soapy sponge in the sink and dried his hands, tossing the dark brown napkins on the trashcan. Feeling better than he has this entire year, more surer of himself, Harry stepped through the double sliding doors and grinned at Louis. “I did it!” He cheered quietly, fist bumping the air before he wrapped his arms around Louis and nuzzled his face in his neck, hands reeking of disinfectant soap fisting the back of the boys scrub top.

“Don't think I haven't forgotten how many times you've disobeyed me today,” he murmured, voice low as he blew gently on Louis’ neck.

Putting arm up to shield his cough, he purred when Harry wrapped arms around him and snuggled in. He hated the smell of the disinfecting soap, being pregnant enhanced the smell enough to kick in his gag reflex. Breathing through his nose, he scrambled for the small bottle of lotion he carried around and smeared it on his upper lip to mask the stench that was making him want to vomit. “So proud of you, babe.” And he was. He'd have to show him how much later as they were in public.

Shivering, Louis bit down on his lip. He breathed in hard, feeling the stirring in his belly. “Only once, Hazzy!”

Wrapping his arms tighter around Louis when he felt him shiver, Harry hummed and blew gently again. “You didn't listen to my strict command, made a scene, and ran off not once, but twice. Does that only sound like once to you?” Grinning despite his obvious disapproval, Harry pulled back but grabbed Louis’ hand and began to lead them towards the cafeteria. “Arick won't be bothering you anymore,” his tone went from soft and playful, to strong and cold.

A nurse they passed was talking to another nurse, informing her they needed to transfer all of Aricks patients to the next obgyn, and Harry knew then the man had listened to him. He should feel happier about this, more pleased, but he didn't. Arick and Kyle got off too easy, didn't get what they deserved. They hurt Louis, one far more than the other, but they both still deserved to rot in hell. And he had twenty four hours or less to right his wrong.

The second blow made Louis shiver more as he slid arms under Harry’s scrub top, immediately feeling the warmth of his skin. Practically melting into the surgeon, Louis laid head against him. “One order. I ran off twice because I got paged.” When the warmth disappeared and he was being lead away, he pouted slightly then remembered the promise of subs. The cafeteria subs weren't bad, it was one thing the hospital ordered in instead of making themselves. Thank God.

Almost coming to a complete stop, wanting to hear how the conversation went, Louis almost snapped at Harry, but realised he had to have something to do with it. Harry did care and was showing it by protecting him. A glimpse at the nurses before they disappeared into the crowd forming in the hallway that indicated the hospital was starting to get busy.

Biting the inside of his cheek as they got sucked into the crowd of hungry people, Harry held onto Louis’ hand tightly, an instinct, and pushed his way to the front of the line. Nobody said anything when they realized who he was, which wasn't surprising, and parted like the red sea to give them space and a clear walk way. Glaring at literally nothing, Harry flexed his fingers around Louis’ continuously as he ordered their food, getting nearly a tray full of cakes, pies and brownies per Louis’ request.

Letting go to grab both trays, Harry balanced one in each hand and nodded towards and empty table. “Let's sit there.” he didn't know how he felt as he set down with the boy and began to pick at his turkey sub, the fresh lettuce snapping between his two fingers. It was still odd being back, but it was even odder being here with Louis. Their relationship was doing… Better, he guessed. “Sure you want to sit by us Malik? Payne might get tempted.” Harry said when Zayn and Liam approached their table, a red tray in each of their hands. The latter of the two had his head bowed, lip caught between his teeth. He refused to look up, amusing Harry.

Louis’ eyes got wide when Harry just pushed his way to the front. “Haz, there were people before us.” He said quietly, giving the others apologetic looks, but none looked too bothered. It was weird how scared some people were of his fiance. Hell, he had been scared shitless of Harry, even though his sassy behavior said otherwise. And if anyone asked, he was still slightly terrified of the man when he lost his temper.

Opening his own sandwich, Louis disassembled his, the tomato and cheese flung to the side as he ripped open a packet of mayo to squirt on. Licking at his fingers, he froze when he heard Harry. Peering up at Zayn, he gave him a friendly smile then let it fade and snarled at Liam. The two sat across from them, Zayn rolling eyes at Harry’s comment. “I think Liam can refrain.”

Taking a sip of water from his bottle, Harry screwed the cap back on and grinned up at Zayn. “You think? My ass looks pretty great today.” Winking at Liam, Harry laughed and shook his head. He wasn't interested in Liam, never really was. He just liked fucking with Malik, and either the dark haired doctor trusted him now, or he just didn't care anymore. Either way, Harry wasn't fucking anyone at this table except for his own sub.

Glancing out the large windows that made up an entire wall in the cafeteria, he let his eyes roam over the snow covered grass and the idiots running across it. One person, who he instantly recognized as Niall, slipped on a patch of ice and nearly fell on his ass. Frowning that he hadn't, Harry grabbed a crisp off his tray and ate it, the saltiness from it lingering on his tongue even after he swallowed.

He felt restless just sitting here, like he was wasting time that could be better spent elsewhere. “I'm going to go talk to John.” He said as he stood, mind suddenly set as he grabbed his water bottle and just took off without waiting for a response.

Staying quiet, Louis took a small bite of his sandwich then pushed it away to nibble on a piece of carrot cake. He didn't have much of an appetite after seeing Liam join the table. He glared at the man when he had the audacity to blush at Harry’s comment. Tilting cup to his mouth to let a couple pieces of ice slide into his mouth as he crunched them loudly.

Louis grabbed his spoon, playing with the cream cheese icing of the cake and refusing to look up even once. He had been looking forward to lunch alone with his Dom. When Harry got up and left, Louis shoved his tray to the side and followed suit, but instead of following wherever the surgeon was going, he headed for the rooftop and sat down on a chilly chair.

Rather than actually going into John's room, Harry quickly ducked down the opposite hallway when he knew he wasn't being followed and all but ran to the stairwell to go up to his office. He hasn't been there for what seemed like years, but when he walked into the room that smelt of nothing but stale air, he seen it still looked the exact same. Not one thing was out of place, the thin layer of dust there to help prove that.

Skating his finger over his desk, Harry's finger came to rest on the silver cross Louis had bought him. He couldn't remember bringing it here, but then again he found he couldn't remember much anymore. Picking it up with careful fingers, he studied it in the soft glow of the afternoon light and watched as it caught the light and reflected it back in his eyes. It was cold, heavy, burning it's pattern into his shaking hand.

With a defeated sigh, he brushed it off and slipped it over his head, the cross coming to rest in the middle of his chest. It felt right there, right next to his heart. It was a stupid reminder of the past, that even when they were in trouble and fighting they were still thinking of each other. It was a reminder of Louis, of their shared life together, and for some odd reason Harry's heart lit a faint spark and chanted one word. “Mine.” Louis was his, and he was Louis’. A fact neither could ignore anymore. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would, firtsly, like to begin this by apologizing to you all for being so late on updating. With the holidays and everything, we've both been busy and didn't have much time to write.... But I bring you chapter 19! I hope ya'll enjoy it and I would love to hear your thoughts down below in the comments!
> 
> (It's late tonight, so I will be responding to ALL of the comments tomorrow. Expect that! :)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> XX

Not meaning to, Louis had fallen asleep the whole way there. He had intended to snuggle with Harry and keep him company but the rocking of the train on the tracks and how hot it was in their car got to him. Waking up with a snort, he grabbed his bag still half-asleep as he followed his Dom to the front desk. Resting his head against the back of Harry, Louis wrapped arms around him and closed eyes. Just as he was about to slip into a relaxed state, someone stepped up behind them with a squalling infant. Popping eyes open, Louis turned to glare at them then frowned seeing how red the little one's cheeks were. “Oh damn.. teething? Poor little one.”

When Harry finished checking them in, Louis smiled at the couple, who were giving him weird looks as their baby kept screaming. “Stupid clueless parents. Can we go steal that baby? I couldn't tell if it was a little girl or boy, but it doesn't deserve to be raised by those morons.” As they walked down the hallway, Louis took the time to look around. It was a nice hotel - nothing but the best for Harry’s birthday, and he was excited to see what their room looked like.

Harry had kept himself entertained on the ride over here, mostly just scrolling through Facebook or tuning into other people's conversations on the train, words muffled from the thin walls that separate them, but somewhere on the long ride he found himself sitting on the seat opposite of Louis, long lanky legs drawn to his chest as he tries to admire the different places they pass, trying to take in the scenery that's moving far too fast. He catches little flitters of things, like a weeping willow tree sagging low to the ground with the three inches of snow weighing it down, or the small creek with a crystal sheet of ice layered over it, thin enough for the fish to be seen, but thick enough to keep the numerous animals from drinking the water. And then his eyes wandered to Louis, who he ended up watching the rest of the time. He studied his face, the way his pale lips twitched with each breath he took, and how his eyelids would flutter as images passed behind them. He, for the millionth time, memorized each line and curve on his face; letting everything Louis brand itself into his brain.

When they finally arrived, he relied solely on instinct and allowed his mind to take over. Like a finely tuned machine, he spoke when necessary (Purposely not paying attention to Louis’ cuddliness) and took the key card offered to him, the plastic thick and cold. They gave their bags to the bellboy dressed in a white outfit with red and gold swirls tracing up his chest, the hotel name written in big bold letters across his back. Taking Louis’ hand, he tugged the boy forward and shook his head when his words finally registered. “Getting arrested on our weekend away doesn't sound fun. Maybe we can smuggle him home with us when we leave?” he teased. Throwing a glance over his shoulder at the couple, he frowned at the red faced infant and shook off his displeasure. He wasn't at work, that wasn't his patient or his responsibility. He just needed to brush it off.

So he did. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Harry pulled them out of the cart when it dinged and wasn't really surprised when they stepped out into a overly decorated hallway, lined with expensive paintings that had a pure, snowy white paint as their background. The hallway was warm, welcoming, the activity from downstairs silenced seeing as there was only six rooms on their floor. Flipping the card over to get their room number, he lead them down the quiet hallway and pulled them to a stop in front of a white door with a gold handle. Sliding the card, he held his breath, not yet turning the handle even when the panel flashed green because he wasn't sure if he was ready for this or not. Booking the room and agreeing to this was one thing, but actually going into the room was another. “Ready?”

Fully intending to say yes, a loud yawn came out, eyes twisting shut. He needed coffee. “Mmhmm” A petite hand fisted at his eyes, wiping the sleep crumbs from them then going to his fringe to fluff it up. Probably no use as he didn't put any product in it and took a shower last night so it was extra fluffy today. Shifting from foot to foot, Louis attention went elsewhere as he played with the zipper on his coat, sliding it up and down. “I need to do something. I'm restless as hell right now.” And their kid was kicking the crap out of Louis, obviously excited from the train ride.

It was way too quiet and Louis was getting annoyed at how long Harry was taking. He scoffed and pushed his hand to make the door open and stepped in. His jaw dropped at the amazing view from the large picture window. It offered a look into downtown Amsterdam with all the busy vehicles zipping by. “You know.. pregnancy brain and all.. just realised weed is legal here. We need to come back after I have her.” He smirked at the small kitchen and walked to the fridge. “Dude, they gave us a bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and a meat and cheese tray?” He pulled the card off and handed it to Harry as he'd made sure to tell the hotel it was his Dom’s bday.

Returning to Harry, he leaned up to kiss his lips then took a running jump and leapt on the bed. Falling on his knees, he rolled onto his back and starfished, stretching his limbs as far as he could. “Oh my god this bed is better than ours back home.” Turning head, he noticed a remote and picked it up, pushing a random button so soon soothing massage waves rolled under his back. Louis couldn't help it, he moaned at the feeling, biting down on his lip. “I want this bed forever.”

The card was simple enough, but taped to the back of it was a white envelope, two spa passes tucked safely in the thick paper. Tossing them on the table, not really having any interest in using them, Harry explored the spacious room, set with a living room, kitchen, seperate bedroom and small dining room. Flicking off Louis’ exclamation of the bed, he opened the thick curtains hiding the balcony doors and swung them open, the chilly February air gusting over him in icy waves. His hair became disturbed, small curls just beginning to grow bouncing around before he ran fingers through them and patted them down.

The sight was beautiful, breathtaking, with the sky growing dark, the last rays of the sun casting orange flames across the sky that sizzled into a calmer pink. Against the darkening sky, the life of Amsterdam sparkled in little flickers of light, soon overpowering the dark and chasing away the remaining shadows. Paired with the bright moon, the city shot off beckons of warm, welcoming light, touching everything for miles, offering to embrace the things still hiding within the comfort of the dark night. It was welcoming  _him_.

Closing the doors with a silent click, feeling much calmer now, Harry rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps painting his skin, and turned to face his fiance. “What's the plan for tonight?” He asked, remaining by the doors, fully prepared to open them and jump if he needed. Louis did make ridiculous suggestions, and Harry needed to have a clean getaway if the boy got too courageous.  _You'll die, idiot. You're fifty stories up._ But did he even care?

Louis had let himself drift too far and had fallen asleep, hands loosely splayed on his belly as he breathed in and out. Rolling onto his side, he mumbled something in his sleep just as their kid kicked again jolting Louis awake. Blearily eyed, he looked at the doors to the balcony, barely able to make out the shape of his boyfriend. “What? Did you ask something?” Squinting eyes shut, he slid off the bed to race for the bathroom to take out his contacts, eyes burning.

Wiping at his face with an icy cold washcloth, he picked up his bag to rummage through it. Turning when he felt Harry still staring, he quirked an eyebrow then took out his phone charger to connect his phone. Wandering to the patio door, he ducked under Harry’s arm to stare out at the city and slowly walked to the railing. “Nice. Picked a good hotel didn't I? Happy belated birthday, Froggie.” Louis smiled at Harry then ducked under his arm to hurry to the bathroom needing to pee.

He went to speak numerous times, but fell silent when he realized Louis was too occupied with what he was doing to listen. Moving to sit on the bed, Harry pulled himself back far enough that his legs dangled, allowing him to swing them back and forth, calves hitting into the soft edge of the mattress with every swing back. When Louis returned, shirt marked with hand prints from where he wiped them off at, Harry raised an eyebrow. “There are towels, you know?”

Pulling Louis on top of him when the boy got close enough, he flipped them over so he was straddling his thick thighs and pinned his arms above his head. “I said, what are the new plans for tonight?” Dragging his nose down the length of Louis’ neck, Harry nipped at his collarbone then soothed the red skin with a light kiss. He didn't know what got into him, he just suddenly felt… Playful? Horny? Or maybe a little or both.

Louis gave a surprised squeak when pulled onto the bed. He grinned at being under Harry as his eyes went shut and lips parting when the light kiss was placed, causing a shiver to run up his spine. “Mmm.. I was trying to make my eyes stop burning with a cold cloth.” Oh, he was talking about him using his shirt as a towel. Louis always did that, the shirt was right  _there_  and it didn't take long to dry, so why not? Turning head to the side, Louis breathed out hard, bringing his knee up to rub against the Dom’s crotch. Louis would never turn down sex.

“Um, sex? Go explore. Sex again in a random place? Maybe food even though I'm not hungry at all.” Which was rare for him, Louis was always hungry and blamed it mostly on his pregnancy. “Are you hungry?” Louis wriggled his hands, wanting to touch Harry and the baby curls starting to grow out. He missed the long locks mainly for the curls so he's excited to see them sprouting out again. They were adorable. “Ohh, we can go get a cake and make this a proper birthday.”

Harry hummed, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck to warm his chilled nose before he pulled back to stare down at the boy, pale eyelids closed and making his long eyelashes fan out across his cheeks. Gently thrusting into the knee working over his cock, he willed himself to stay unfazed by the touches even though he could feel himself giving in. “I was thinking maybe we could explore,like to suggested, or go to dinner and then have a lazy night up here and get started tomorrow?”

Thumb pressing harder into his wrist, Harry moved his other hand to rub beneath his bump, fingers teasing over the zipper that was rested above his cock steadily growing in length. “Or, we could order dinner and have the server deliver the food while we are fucking like rabbits?”

Pupils dilating, a breathy noise came out when Harry reacted to his knee touching him. Shaking head at the first suggestion, all Louis wanted tonight was Harry. “I'm not hungry, for food that is.” Tilting head to the side, Louis pursed his lips to demand another kiss from the man, on the lips this time though Harry’s cold nose felt good against his rapidly flushed skin.

He held his breath when he felt Harry’s hands moving. A strained noise came out when the hand didn't move to where he wanted it. “Yes! I pick the second option.” And he couldn't help but smirk at the reference to bunnies comment, rolling eyes up to look at his fiance. “Please? Please!”

Did he give into his begging now, or drag it out and have more fun? Harry was familiar with a body, how it ticked and worked, but he found himself wanting to become more familiar with the body beneath him, wanted to remember only his dips and curves and the way his heartbeat felt pounding away against his palm. So he gave in with little persuasion, found himself scooting down the bed so he was kneeling on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling awkwardly in the air.

“I don't want you to move,” he said, not commanding but also not saying it lightly. He wanted this weekend to be easy flowing, no fighting or even their rightful titles being thrown into their getaway. Right now, they were only Louis and Harry, two men trying to find their way in a relationship thought to be hopeless. Hooking his thumbs in Louis’ jeans after he undid them, he tugged them down, carefully removing each ankle before he threw the material off to the side of the room.

Louis was staying still, not saying or doing anything, only moving when Harry was the one who made him. They moved easily, the older man finding his place between the boys parted legs easily. He was cautious of his bump, not touching it as he removed the the thin shirt, the only thing blocking their body now was Louis’ pink panties. “What do you want me to do?”

His eyes got wide when Harry went backwards towards the edge of the bed. “Please don't fall off,” Louis was prepared to disobey and jump up to grab his Dom. He narrowed eyes playfully then brought a leg out to poke at Harry, giggling when he started pulling his jeans off, purposely wiggling toes.

“I'm not gonna move.” The look on Harry’s face was unreadable in Louis’ opinion. He watched his Dom, the way his arms bent then flexed to throw them on the floor. Staying still, Louis made a note of Harry not touching his bump, trying not to let a frown slide onto his face and risk ruining the moment. Instead his own petite hands smoothed over the bump, the purplish blue stretch marks running through the skin like rivers on a map, then rested at the bottom.to support it as he shifted to try to coax the baby from its present spot.

Swallowing, Louis sat up to kiss Harry hard, hand sliding into his short hair to pull at the strands. “Make love to me. Nothing rough tonight?” He licked into Harry’s mouth then pulled away to lay down again.

Harry's hand moved to cup Louis’ cheek, a gentle pressure there to keep his face where he wanted it, to assure he wouldn't pull away again. Nodding into the kiss, he moved deliberately slow as he laid Louis back, lips never disconnecting. It was a slow paced kiss, nothing needy about it. It was different for them, but they were just testing the other out, not needing to rush this. They wanted to make it last.

So he did. He took his time stretching Louis, fingers slicked with the flavored lube the boy had promised to buy and try out. The scent of green apples floated around the room, mingling with the light stench of sweat that began to slick their skins. Harry kissed away the pain, swallowed all the hurt noises and helped the pleasure increase by doing what he does best; exploring a body. The familiar valleys were different now, some more shallow now or deeper as his stomach continued to grow. He found his back arched more, that the visible dips above his hip bones were now hidden behind a tiny little humans home.

He traced the stretch marks with his tongue, paid extra attention to his sore nipples, and reassured Louis over and over again, between breathless kisses and quiet moans, that he was beautiful, that he is who he wanted, now and forever. And when he finally thrust into the boy, taking his time, he found he was already strung out, too far gone on Louis to even care about anything else. He hadn't realized it before, how much he'd honestly needed the boy. Not even just to have sex with, to feel as his insides quivered and his legs shook, to hear as he scream himself breathless as Harry slowly pounded into him, or even as he clenched needily around the older man and clung to him as if his life depended on it, but because of every other odd little thing.

He needed him there to give him random kisses for absolutely no reason, needed him to always be by his side and remind him that violence isn't always the right answer, but also lets him know that when it is, he'll still be standing right beside him, watching his back and protecting them both with a hairbrush. But it's so much more than that. He needs Louis to be there, to continue to show him that life is so much more than he thought it once to be. That outside of hospitals and clubs, there's late night cuddles and movie parties. That even after heartbreak, there can be the stupid rainbows and sunshine if you only wait for the storm to pass. He needs Louis to continue to be there for him, to show his heart how it is truly meant to beat, even if it has long since matched the rhythm of the one he has so carelessly hurt.

And it was then, in that moment, as they made love with their hearts beating in sync, that Harry realized maybe he had let himself stumble a little too much. His fall was inevitable now, and all he could do was tetter on the edge, hoping to god that when he finally took that jump, Louis would be at the bottom waiting to catch him.

And god, he was waiting for that little push that would finally send him over.

_The next morning_

Louis NEVER woke up early unless it was important. Cracking open an eye at 6:30 a.m. and Louis jolted. Lifting head from the pillow, he wiped at his eyes and looked out the window to the patio then back at Harry still sleeping soundly. Leaning to kiss his cheek, Louis climbed out of bed completely naked and went for a shower that would normally take fifteen minutes, but because of the complicated taps, it took almost forty-five. Rinsing off and jumping out, he dried himself with a fluffy towel then wrapped it around his waist.

“Haz, it's seven. You getting up?” Louis was sat behind Harry’s sleeping form on the bed, the occasional drip of water falling on the Dom’s skin. Kissing him again, he nipped at Harry’s earlobe and gave a quiet growl into his ear. “Their breakfast choices look yummy!” Louis hadn't eaten much last night, but was ravenous today.

Louis got off the bed, his weight making it dip. Looking back, he shook his head then purposely dropped the towel to lean over and rummage through his suitcase for some panties and an outfit for the day. And he probably should brush his hair before they ventured out.

Harry was awake, had been since Louis slipped out of the bed and went to take a shower. He just laid in bed, arm thrown over his eyes to block the sun. The blanket was kicked down to the bottom of the bed, the thin sheet the only thing covering his body as he rolled onto his side and drew his leg up, making his knee hit his belly button. He pretended to still be asleep, wanting it to be true but he his damn mind wouldn't shut off.

Relaxing once again, he made his breathing slow down when he heard the shower shut off, body wanting to tense when it felt the bed dip behind him, but he managed to remain unfazed. Nearly jerking at the first drop of water, Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything, nose twitching when Louis bit his ear. Rolling onto his other side when Louis finally moved, Harry cracked one eye opened, heart jumping when he got an eyeful of the boys full ass.

Quietly slipping out of the bed, Harry tiptoed across the room, semi hard cock bobbing with every step, and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist once he reached him, digging his growing arousal into his hip. “What if we skip breakfast, and I eat you out instead?” His voice was scratchy from sleep, words slow as his mouth slowly moved to form them.

Humming a song, he was about to stand up fully when a warm body joined him. Harry’s warm breath a welcome feeling on his bare shoulder as the temp in the hotel room was rather chilly. He made a noise at Harry’s suggestion, almost dropping the clothing he had clenched in a hand. Yes, he badly wanted that and loved how horny Harry seemed to be.

“Wh..where do you want me?” Louis slipped his hand between their interlocked bodies to wrap around Harry's member, fingers chilly from the shower and cold air as his fingernail pressed into the tip, pre-cum leaking out. Turning head he mouthed at the surgeon's jawline. His hand started pumping Harry slowly as he reached the shoulder blades and licked.

Harry stilled his movements at first, wanting to be the one in charge, but then he thrust his hips forward into the small ring of Louis’ fingers, too small to fully wrap around his length. Breathes already coming out puffy and shallow, Harry grabbed the tiny hips and squeezed, pulling him backwards with him as they blindy walked across the room.

“I want you to lay face first on the bed, on your hands and knees,” despite his own arousal needing attention, he pried Louis’ hand away and proceeded to help the boy do as he was told, guiding his legs to spread apart once he was on the bed, cock thick and heavy with need hanging between his legs, nearly brushing the bedsheets. Harry was silent for a moment, admiring, before he followed suit and climbed up behind him, knees pressing against the inside of Louis’ soft thighs.

“I understand we are equals this weekend, but I need you to trust me, to listen to me. I will not hurt you, I promise,” and as if to prove his words, his hands began to gently knead at his soft sides, thumb digging into the bottom of his back just above the curve of his arse to add pressure. He’d never meant to hurt Louis, to hurt anyone. He was a fool, always had been. But he wouldn’t do it again, never wanted to pull back and leave. He, a secret he’ll forever keep, had always knew Louis was meant to be his, he just denied it for so long he began to believe it.

Mewling at the squeeze, Louis followed Harry’s direction. He didn't want to let go of him at all, the thrusts into his hand leaving a delicious shiver down his spine.

When Harry helped him lay on the bed, belly brushing against it as he concentrated on staying on his hands and knees not allowing himself to fall. He knew being on his belly this far along could harm the baby, plus it wasn't comfortable and he knew Harry wouldn't allow any harm to come to their daughter even if he never touched the bump.

“I know you won't, Hazzy. I love you and trust you with all my heart and soul.” Cheesy. But Louis felt nothing but raw emotion for the Dom having seen him through the stages of grief and protecting Louis when he needed it the most.

Harry’s heart fluttered, feeling the affects the boys words had on him making him instantly move back an inch only to replace the distance with his weight moving to rest across Louis’ back as he leaned fully over him, chest to back, hearts beating against one another. One tight squeeze to his shoulder and Harry shifted again, moving his prickly face to brush against Louis’ upper back as his hands trailed down his body, up and over the smooth skin stretching over bones.

His tongue drew circles at the back of his neck, lips a wet warm suction as he moved his way up and licked at the shell of his ear before biting his lobe. His stomach was tied in knots, clenching with tightly-coiled control as he forced himself to just focus on Louis and Louis alone. His deep breath was warm against the boys chilled temple, where he placed a small kiss to silence the overwhelming need to confess, or run, or just fuck him like there was no tomorrow. “Just hold still, okay?”

The feel of Harry’s whiskers on his bare skin made him shiver as he completely melted. A soft gasp slipped out when the fuzzy beard went across a patch of skin that was sensitive making his eyes close as he held his breath loving the attention Harry was giving to him and vowing to do the same when it was his turn. “Really do love you, almost husband.”

Tilting head forward so it hung down to give Harry access to the places he desired, Louis’s breath caught in his throat at the sweet gesture. The simple kiss to his forehead tugged at him as he fought the urge to sob - damn hormones. “Do that again, please?” He nodded at Harry’s command, holding as still as possible as he stared into the green eyes of his future.

Harry didn't kiss him where he had asked him to, instead he kissed his way down his spine, across the bottom of his back, down his right thigh where he nipped above the back of his knee and drug his lips up the inside of his thigh. He moved with a carefulness he only ever had when treating younger patients, applying light pressure to all the right places.

When he finally felt Louis become relaxed beneath him, he blew out a deep breath and finally moved to where he’d been navigating to this entire time, the place that really counted. Moving so his knees pressed against Louis’ ankles, Harry smoothed a hand across the boys back and let his fingers trail down the crack of his ass, where he finally grabbed the two globes to spread them, revealing a pink, puckered hole still stretched from last night's activity.

Smiling softly at the memory, Harry popped a finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, the green bottle of lube thrown carelessly on the floor next to the dresser too far away. His slicked finger found its way down the trail again, caressing his entrance lightly before he became too impatient, the touch more insistent now as he circled and pressed firmly, finger finally slipping in seconds later where he stopped with utter care, letting Louis get used to the intrusion.

It was nearly unbearable for him, just sitting there waiting, his body thrumming as he struggled to keep still. His heated, stiff cock began to flex hard against the palm his free hand that had trailed to his own arousal. He rocked into it in tempo to his finger thrusting in and out of Louis, stretching the boy even though he was as ready as he would ever be. But fuck, he needed to draw this out. He didn’t want it to be over before it even began.

The moments leading up to the penetration felt like forever. Louis’ arms were trembling before, but they worsened by ten when Harry’s long finger entered him. Groaning, he pushed back against it, wanting the digit to hit a certain spot and mixed with the light touches Harry was providing.

“Oh, right there..” His hips jerked when Harry got down to business. Breathing heavily, his fingers clenched at the bedsheets as low whimpers shot out. “I..wanna suck you off after this, may I please?”

His finger brushed the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside the boy, a sly grin crossing his face when the shaking intensified and his finger was sucked in deeper. His own stomach was churning, his orgasm just beyond his reach as he completely removed his hand from his cock in favor of grabbing a fistful of Louis’ side, the flesh squishy between his fingers. “If you'll be able to move,” Harry breathed, eyes hooded. He had a lot planned.

He added a second finger, entrapped in the way Louis clenched around the digits greedily. The boy had no problem expressing his needs vocally, moans muffled from him burying his face in the pillow. Harry testingly wriggled his fingers, glad Louis wasn't facing him because his jaw clenched and his pupils dilated, mouth falling lax as his chest began to burn with the need to  _scream_  until his vocal cords shook and his throat was raw. This feeling, this need to be with just Louis was new and he didn't know how to express himself, how to keep his body from exploding with this… these… These  _things_.

Glad the hotel was nice enough for the walls to be thick, Louis still buried face in the sheets as he let out a scream just from the touch to the nerves, overly sensitive from the start or he hasn't recovered properly from last night. Pushing harder against the man, he circled his hips and let a hand slide between his legs to touch his cock, whimpering softly.

“But… but.. even if I can't move.. it's only.. blowjob..” Babbling now, Louis was numb, in a good way. His arms were starting to cramp from holding the position for so long. Picking up an arm, he felt relief at once, but Harry happened to hit the spot again making Louis lose his balance, face planting on the bed as he gathered fabric in his mouth to growl loudly, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Harry froze for a second, eyes moving to see if Louis was okay. When he heard a loud, cracking moan followed by the boy thrusting back on his fingers, he took that as answer enough and began moving again. In and out, stretching him enough to fit his cock. When they were both rocking, both needing more, Harry leaned forward and kissed a sloppy trail down Louis’ ass, tongue swirling above his fingers still thrusting in and out. The skin was taut, lightly flavored with the green apple lube still left over from last night.

He couldn't help the moan that vibrated his lips, eyes still glued to the back of Louis’ head as the boy continued to thrash and grind shamelessly back on not only his tongue but fingers. Finally removing the digits, Harry blew lightly over his puckered hole before placing a light kiss. “You fine?” He asked, voice rugged and low. His palms itched, tongue begging to just be buried in the boy already, but he needed reassurance. Wouldn't continue unless he got it.

When Harry stopped moving, even for a second, Louis brought his foot backwards blindly to kick at the surgeon. He did the motion carefully not wanting to injure his fiancee in the slightest and render him unable to perform. Then what? He was already dreading the month and a half of healing from giving birth and it hasn't happened yet. He lifted head to bring hand up and bite down hard on his knuckles, feeling the sensation in his lower abdomen start.

The feeling immediately went away and was left empty with just the cool breeze of Harry’s breath on his damp hole. He pouted slightly and looked over his shoulder, “I'm one hundred percent okay, babe. But now I wanna kiss.” Louis pointed at his lips not giving a damn that he'd be tasting himself plus the green apple from the lube.

Harry smirked, happily obliging though he kissed the place a little lower than Louis wanted, followed by his tongue sticking out and flicking over his hole. Immediately the boy scream, his entire body jolting forward but he couldn't get too far with Harry's one leg thrown over his and the surgeons grip on his side only tightening. Letting his eyes flutter close, he gave into his mind and just let his memories take over. He teasingly rimmed around his hole before plunging his tongue in, repeating the action until the muscles went lax and no longer constricted so tightly around his tongue.

Humming  _into_  Louis, knowing the vibration would drive him wild, Harry brought a hand around the subs small body and wrapped it around his thick, aching cock. He gave it a soft squeeze, thumbnail scratching lightly at the swollen head. The sounds and movements egged him on, made his tongue thrust deeper and his hand pick up pace until Louis was just on the brink of an orgasm, then he slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace and stayed there until he could no longer feel the tremors running through Louis’ body.

He did that, over and over again, bringing him to the brink before he slowed down again, tongue lapping and swirling and thrusting all the while his hand was pumping, jerking and twisting at all the right times. He was enjoying himself, despite not being touched in the place he most craved. Pleasing Louis, in one way or another, has become a sort of addiction of his. He enjoys the noises, the soft pleas and jerky movements. Loves watching as he comes undone from a few simple touches, but most of all, he loved knowing he was the only one that could please the boy like this.

Originally on his hands and knees, Louis was pretty much laying on his arms with bum high in the air from the pleasure Harry was giving. Not even caring where he’d put the kiss, Louis hissed at the orgasm denial, wanting to chase the feeling by humping against Harry’s face. He was a pile of goo at the mercy of tongue, fingers and cock.

Shifting on the bed, Louis pushed a pillow closer when Harry seemed to tease him with orgasm denial. Whimpering loudly, he kicked his foot out again, face burying in the soft material of the pillow as his need to release got stronger.

“Harry...please..” His voice sounded wrecked as he pleaded with his Dom. Louis was on the verge of crying again. His body was reacting to waking up too early and the teasing was gearing up to create a moody Louis. Huffing slightly, he grumbled into the pillow and let a knee collapse on the bed.

Pulling back with a very unflattering smack of his lips, Harry ran his numb tongue over his lips to collect any flavor of Louis and grinned as he flattened himself across the boys back, an arm hooking beneath his bump to lift him back up on his knees and crush his ass against his cock. “Tell me what you want, my little bunny, and I shall give it to you,” he filled the silence with sweet, slobbery kisses along the boys shoulder blades, slick cock sliding between the crack of his ass where he just continued to lazily thrust it, never once breaching his hole.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was beyond needy now too. If Louis couldn't think up. enough words to form a coherent thought, Harry wouldn't care. He'd take matters into his own hands and fuck the boy into oblivion, wrecking the entire hotel room by the time they got finished. His hunger was insatiable. He was a horndog before, but now it was beyond a joke. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, and even if he somehow managed to his mouth would have other plans. He wanted to feel Louis up, wanted to taste every inch of his skin and fuck him until his bones were Jello and all he could mutter was a nearly indecipherable version of Harry's name.

Moaning softly, Louis pushed back, feeling the tip catch every so often, but not enough to quench his desire. Remembering his request to suck Harry, he smirked and slowly rolled onto his back. Panicking when he thought he was now stuck, Louis gave a grunt and pushed himself to sit up then scooted toward his Dom.

“Your bunny wants to make Froggie Prince happy, too.” His petite hand took up the man’s heavy cock as he pursed lips to press a kiss to the tip, tasting the pre-cum and vague taste of green apple from last night’s events. Taking as much of Harry as he could, Louis tucked teeth behind his lips as tongue worked Harry’s cock, his hand taking up the slack in an effort to make him feel good. It was their weekend to celebrate Harry, so it should be about him.

Slowly inhaling, Louis pushed his mouth down Harry’s cock until his nose hit the pubes, swirling tongue around before pulling off with a pop, hand sliding to cover the length as he worked to catch his breath.

Harry was knocked breathless, hands desperately fisting at the sheets to get some sort of grounding as he fell back, ass resting on his calves with his heels digging harshly into his soft cheeks. Trying to fight off the quickly approaching orgasm, his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of what to say. Then again, he wasn’t really good at talking. Never had been. He was better at gestures, at showing what his brain wouldn’t let him say.

A rough squeeze to the boys shoulder was warning him, telling him to brace himself. Seconds later Harry had Louis pinned, a strangled noise escaping his lips when his cock got bent at an odd angle that definitely wasn’t natural. “I want to fuck you. Keep sucking me like that and you’ll never leave this bed,” it was a threat both would obviously enjoy, but with a pointed trust of his hips, Harry’s cock nudged against Louis’ hole and they were both groaning, lost to each other. He could still feel the wet warmth of Louis’ mouth wrapped around his cock, the smooth yet rough tongue swirling around his swollen head.  _Fuck, what was this boy doing to him?_

Not quite the expert at blowjobs but getting better with each one, Louis figured himself able to tell when Harry was about to cum. Squeezing his Dom’s balls, he licked along the length, tonguing at what he’d just squeezed as Harry’s pubes tickled his nose. His face was shining red as he wanted to get Harry that place.

A loud giggle, surprised, came out when Harry pretty much Tigger pounced him. Blue eyes were wide at the surgeon's declaration. “Can I ride you?” How long has it been since he'd done that? Probably since the day they fucked in the oncall room. Shuddering at the memory of how the day went down, Louis nosed at Harry’s neck to nibble at the collarbone, as a hand went up to twirl a tiny curl around and give it a tug.

Harry shuddered as the lips worked at his neck, the swirl of feelings confusing and nearly too much but he managed to have enough brain cells left to shake his head and form a somewhat decent sentence. “Later, I promise,” And without another word, he was silently lining himself and shoving in, the slowness from last night nowhere to be found. The same urge from the first night they had sex was back, only ten times stronger.

A moan, noise broken and nearly pitiful, vibrated Harry’s lips and the older man stilled above Louis, arms wrapping around his body in a vice like grip. He was still so tight, despite the surgeons attempts on stretching him so slowly and thoroughly. “There will be plenty of opportunities. Just let me… just let me have this one.”  _He needed it for reasons he didn’t even know._

Short fingernails dug into Harry when the surgeon pushed in, mouth opening to breathe hotly against his bare neck. Whining slightly, he bit down on the warm skin as hips rotated, legs wrapping around Harry to push him in further. “God.. I love the way you feel in me..” Was that weird? Too pornographic? He giggled again at his thoughts. Stupid. He brought arms up to slide around the Dom’s thick shoulders, still messing with the tiny curls at the base of his neck.

“Like I could deny you anything,” Despite their rocky road, Louis felt Harry was slowly making up for his transgressions with every gentle touch and word, the way Harry looked at him, the subtle peeks made Louis grin. They were like teenagers with crushes as the tiny sub felt his face heating up with a blush. Turning head, he captured Harry’s lips. “I love you..really I do.”

Harry arched into the touch, entire body igniting with this burn that began at the scratches marking his back. He grasped helplessly at Louis’ squishy hips, trying to find an anchor to hold him in this moment, in these feelings. “I know you do,” he breathed harshly, hips pulling back. He felt every single ripple and tiny tremors of pleasure that ripped through Louis as he slowly withdrew his penis, the long shaft aching and hard; harder than it has ever been.

Even though he may not necessarily return the feelings… yet, if ever, he knew Louis loved him. It wasn’t a fact he could question anymore. The boy wouldn’t have stuck around if he didn’t, helping drag Harry out of the deep, dark tunnel he had found himself so comfortable in as he wallowed in self pity over a death he didn’t even cause. All the touches, longing gazes and sweet words were proof enough, but they weren’t what made Harry finally agree to this relationship. It wasn’t until that one stupid night, where Louis had insisted on staying home and cuddling with Harry rather than going out with Zayn and Liam, even if he had been looking forward to the night they’d spent so long planning. He put  _Harry first_ , and not many people have done that.

Hissing through his teeth at the slow and teasing way Harry pulled himself out, Louis opened his eyes, flashing a look of desire as he clenched his muscles to keep Harry inside him. Lazily moving a hand between them, he stroked at the Dom’s cock, moving hand to his balls to squeeze them. It didn't hurt as much as it did when Louis first realized his feelings and Harry didn't reciprocate. He was trying to pile shit on him too fast and didn't want to push him away.

Locking their lips together again, he twisted his hips so what part remained still in him, brushed a certain bundle of nerves making a whimper come out, fingers clenching in the chocolate locks if his dom, not pulling hard, but enough to put pressure on Harry’s skull. “Best start of the weekend ever.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s mouth, pulling him down more so Louis’ bump was pressing on the surgeon’s lower body.

Harry growled, and all boundaries and thoughts slipped away. With a quick, sharp thrust forward, he was agreeing with Louis, darkening eyes growing even darker as his lust grew, core clenching and making his muscles ripple along Louis’ bump. He pushed himself up so he was resting on his hands, each arm barricading the sub to the bed, fingers twirling and gripping the sheet tightly. He would never tell the young nurse this, but his bump terrified him. He has dealt with pregnant patients before, but to think he helped create the living thing inside the shell of stretched pale skin marked with purple stretch marks, frightened him to his very core. It was  _his baby._

“Thought it was when I was fucking you into the mattress last night. You seem to like it best when you’re taking my cock nice and slow,” Harry didn’t care that he sounded like one of those old pervs from some fanfiction or dark fantasy. He  _knew_  dirty talk got Louis going. His thrusts began to pick up speed, fast and sharp with his hips twisting to angle every single thrust so it hit into that bundle of nerves and ignited every nerve in Louis’ body. A moan ripped through his throat, deep and raw, as the veils over his eyes slipped away and he was left bare; nothing hiding him or his thoughts but the short curtain of hair covering his eyes.

The growl made Louis whine slightly. Straining neck up to nose at the Dom’s neck, he sniffed along the warm, vanilla scented skin and gave a lick to the pulse point before wrapping lips around it to suck. His teeth clamped around the skin when Harry thrusted in, his small body jolting from the sudden moment. He let eyes flutter shut as head tilted to release the skin and continue nosing along, eventually ending up below Harry’s ear. Louis emitted a soft sigh as he kissed the lobe then let face bury itself in the warmth.

To be honest, the dirty talk turned Louis on as he moaned quietly, face rubbing against Harry’s neck as hips moved in sync with the Dom’s. Slow was nice, he loved being at the mercy of Harry. Stiffening up his back, Louis gave louder moan when the spot was hit over and over, body melting as he slid a hand out to grab one of Harry’s arms, eyes falling shut. “Mmm.. Hazz.. close.. oh fuck.” He definitely wanted more days like these before the baby came.

Harry’s thrusts grew faster, harder, the front of his thighs slapping harshly against the back of Louis’. The surgeon buried his face in the crook of the boys neck, where he inhaled the vanilla scent that clogged his nose and pushed him closer to the edge, making him grow relentless. He didn’t hold back his moans, too lost in the pleasure to care how ridiculous the deep noises sounded.

“I’m close,” he breathed harshly, cock spazzing as Louis clenched tightly around him. Groaning, Harry bit down on the soft skin on the subs shoulder, teeth sinking into the skin as nails scratched down him back, stinging and pleasurable. “Cum, Louis. I want to hear you as you cum,”

A stubborn part of Louis wanted to tell Harry to come first, but whatever Harry was doing was making it hard to hold back. Crying out when his vision blurred, he clung tightly to the surgeon as a wave of light headedness passed through him. Eyes fluttering at the sensation, Louis felt extremely warm as he yanked hard on the locks he'd grown to love, small fist filled. Sobbing loudly, he turned head to nose into it, burying face.

The bite made Louis shudder from pleasure. He was sticky, but it was a good kind of sticky. Wrapping arms around Harry, he purred lightly into an ear, kissing the lobe then pushing hair behind it. “My sexy Dom. So pretty.” He cooed.

Harry followed close behind Louis, arms tightening around the boy as white exploded behind his closed eyelids. Panting heavily, he collapsed off to the side of Louis where he struggled to steady the rapid rise and fall of his chest. His limbs were heavy, thighs lightly burning and scratches across his back stinging. He was thoroughly fucked, and felt content, but knew if he really wanted to he could go for another round, and possibly three more after that.

Sighing, he settled on spreading his arms out so one hung off the edge of the bed and the other laid across Louis’ sticky stomach. “ ‘m not pretty.” He mumbled, weakly arguing. “What are the plans for today anyway?”  _Besides fucking all day long?_

“Are too.” Louis argued as he gaped mouth wide in a squeaky yawn. Thr extra warmth of Harry made him purr softly as he nosed at his dom’s cheeks. Feeling Harry beside him, he rolled to his side to stare at the man. “You look amazing in this light. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green and those lips.”

Louis brought shoulders up in a shrug and leaned up to lick the surgeon's cheek playfully. “Your birthday weekend, you get to pick what we do.” The nagging feeling of needing to piss, but he was blissed out and warm. He didn't want to move. “My pretty boy. . so pretty.” Louis gathered hands to Harry’s cheeks and squished his face.

Rolling his eyes, Harry wiped off his cheek and sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument with Louis even though the boy was very wrong.  _He wasn’t just pretty. He was handsomely pretty._ “I have a few things in mind,” Harry said, grinning. A majority of those “things” may include sex, a lot of it, but he did have a handful of places they could visit while here. But… Sex. And Louis was still naked.

_Oh fuck. Were they even going your leave their hotel room this weekend?_

——

Turns out, this hotel and its employees were snoopy. Harry had just talked Louis into shower sex when there was a knock on their door. Apparently they hadn’t made an appearance for over sixteen hours, and the manager of the hotel wanted to make sure they were okay. Harry had, In not so many kind word, told her to fuck off and slammed the door in her face.  _Cock blockers._

The two showered, without having sex, miraculously, then got dressed to go to some weird restaurant for lunch, then they were going sightseeing and to a museum Harry had found. Remembering Louis’ distaste for nearly anything remotely educational, the dom has kept the museum a secret, planning on telling him when they were in line to pay.

“Ready?” He asked, smoothing hands over his light blue button up shirt. The top four buttons were undone, allowing a few of his tattoos to peak out. He had on a very tight pair of white skinny jeans paired with his black high heeled boots, with a pair of black sunglasses hugging the bridge of his nose.  _He looked amazingly fuckable again, even with his hair flopping around like a flaccid dick._

It was kind of great that the hotel was concerned if someone didn't show up in a certain amount of time, which lead Louis rp wonder if that had always been a policy or if they'd had some suicides happen here. Shuddering, he darted eyes around and got close to his fiancee. Louis was fascinated with the supernatural, but scared shitless at the same time. But it also cut down on shower time, as neither wanted sex anymore.

The soft, fluffy towel the hotel provided was warm and swallowed Louis’ whole body. He was contemplating stealing it, when Harry spoke. Startled, he didn't realize he'd been sitting there daydreaming until he noticed the Dom was dressed. Quickly losing the towel, Louis grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans and dark blue tee shirt, swiped a comb through his hair and called it good.

“You’re wearing white on a sightseeing adventure? You're gonna get dirty!” Especially if Louis decided to pounce his ass while they were in public. Public sex was on his bucket list. Jumping into Harry’s arms, he kissed him hard on the lips then smoothed away some fly-away baby curls. “I love these tiny curls.. so cute.”

Harry easily caught the boy, hands cupping his ass and fingers digging harshly into the soft flesh hidden beneath the thick material of the jeans. Kissing him back, he unintentionally hefted Louis up further, bringing his lips in closer. “I plan on it,” he said, breathless as he watched Louis’ hand closely as it moved push down his hard-working curls. They were trying to come back, the small brown ringlets especially bad after a shower.

Setting Louis down after a few seconds, Harry did a once over of his outfit and nodded, pleased to find everything was covered and the bottom of his bump wasn't peeking out from beneath the shirt. “I'm starving, and not just for sex. Apparently not eating for… Nearly twenty four hours is a bad idea.” Said the doctor…. Who obviously knew going without eating was a bad idea.  _Psh, yeah. He totally knew that._

A grin covered Louis’ face as he peppered Harry’s face with kisses. He loved that they were on the same wavelength. The baby curls were soft, Harry obviously taking good care of his hair and it smelling like vanilla was a plus. Whatever shampoo Harry had been using before Louis, hopefully was discarded forever. “Mmm.. sex record, babe? See how many surfaces we can fuck on before giving in to exhaustion?”

Jutting out hip when he saw Harry looking him over, Louis reached out to grab the surgeon's ass none too gently. “We haven't eaten in twenty four hours? Oops. Maybe we should get some snacks and water for beside the bed?”

Rubbing over his poor arse cheek and scowling at Louis, Harry patted his pockets and when he realized they were empty, he began the scavenger hunt to find everything he needed. “There's a fridge in the kitchen stocked full of food,” Harry said, making a mental note to thank the hotel manager later… And possibly apologize. “It's a room away. I don't imagine it would be too hard to keep myself from shoving my dick in every possible hole in your body, long enough for us to eat.”  _says the man already getting hard over just the mention of having sex._ Snorting when he picked up his crumbled pants from yesterday, stained with green lube, he wrinkled his nose and dug in his pocket to find the keycard.  _Right, two more items to go._

Throwing the pants at the wall, he was slightly amazed they didn't stick, but didn't show how amusing he found their messy sex to be. “Besides,” he paused long enough to grab his phone from off the floor, half hidden beneath the bed, and turned to face Louis with a raised eyebrow, “I give you a few more hours until you're tired of me and my overactive dick,” playfully, he bumped him with his hip as he passed him and grabbed his wallet out of the fruit basket on the kitchen counter.  _He wasn't even going to ask how that got there._ “Right, so, are we ready now?”  _this boy was already getting tired of him, even if Harry's fascination over the smart mouthed sub has only just begun._

A wink from Louis and he gave a mischievous grin, the scowl meaning nothing. Foregoing socks, he slipped on some Toms then grabbed his own wallet and phone, the latter with an almost full charge from no use. “Food..” Almost zombie-like, Louis went for the fridge and pulled out a couple pudding cups then grabbed the whipped cream to spray on them. He licked at his fingers, making sure to do it slow and lock eye contact with his Dom. “Mmm.. creamy,” Pink tongue darted out to lick at his lips then he brought the nozzle up to spray in his mouth. They could so have fun with this!

“Where we going anyways?” Louis inhaled food. He barely chewed. Licking the spoon, he dug into the second pudding. Sick of his dick? Louis’ eyes got wide as he threw the empty cups away then set the spoon in the sink. “Excuse you, but I will never be sick of it,” He walked over to kiss Harry, touching nothing but his shoulders for support when he went on tiptoes.

Harry looked away the moment Louis licked his lips, knowing if he stayed looking for a moment longer their trip would be spent with them fucking in a hotel room, sightseeing and exploring forgotten. Checking his phone, and not at all surprised to see the multiple text messages and missed calls, he frowned when he seen it was a little under fifty percent and dimmed the screen brightness.

Nearly stumbling back when Louis kissed him, Harry's nose automatically scrunched when he got the strong taste of chocolate with the light creaminess of the whipped cream, and pulled back. “No, none of that. We are leaving, Louis.” Licking his lips, he huffed and walked to the closed door. Opening it without waiting for the boy, Harry stepped out into the quiet hallway and shivered at the sudden temperature drop. Some dumbass left one of the windows at the end of the hallway open, letting the cold air waft through the hallways.

Replacing the whipped cream, Louis popped some gum into his mouth then with head bowed to scroll through his phone, he read a text, mouth moving along to it without his knowledge as he typed out his own, muttering under his breath about Zayn and pushed send. The chilly air hit him, Louis shivering instantly as he stepped back into the room to add a hoodie to his outfit. “Fuck the cold..”

Sliding phone under his armpit, Louis got his hands free to zip up the hoodie and flip the hood up to cover his head. The sleeves were so long that he had sweater paws. “So again, where are we going? If it's boring, I'm finding something else.” No matter if they were in a strange place and Louis probably couldn't find his way back to the hotel by himself, but damned if he wouldn't try.

Harry leaned against the wall as he waited for Louis, hands subconsciously patting his pockets from a small square box he hadn't realized was missing. Ignoring Louis, he quickly shouldered past him and grabbed his bag. Unzipping it, he dug through the overstuffed side pocket and sighed in relief when he felt the pack hidden beneath his toothpaste. Grabbing it and a lighter, Harry closed the door behind him and shoved his things in his too tight pocket, reminding himself to wear looser pants from now on.

“We are going to eat, then we are going to walk around for a little and at around five we are going to head to a… Surprise.”  _It was a surprise, just one that would possibly make Louis die from boredom or kill Harry with his constant whining._ Pressing the elevator button, Harry stepped into the cart when it arrived and waited for Louis to step on too before he allowed the heavy metal doors to close, revealing the couples reflection. He never really understood how people thought elevators were so special, or why they seemed to bring out the beast in people. They were always cold, smelled either like stale air or some overly sweet air freshener, and were loud with the obnoxious music blasting through the speakers.

Then again, they provide a limited space. Only two people alone, yet they stand so close, shoulders brushing as they unconsciously breath in sync. They create a thrill, knowing if anything was started they could be caught at any minute, even if they do stop the cart. The cold air always makes them cuddle closer together, and the music acts as a silencing noise, blocking out any noise either person makes as they act on their… Ridiculous urges. “Before we leave, we need to fuck in this elevator.”  _damn him and his tightening pants._

Fisting his eyes, he winced then grabbed a Kleenex to dab at them. “Cold.. and my eyes hurt. I should've dressed warmer.” He eyed his suitcase when he still had the option and darted off to grab a pair of mittens to slide over his hand and a scarf, wrapping it loosely so he wouldn't overheat for the time being. “And I’m starving.. again. I'm going to weigh over 200 pounds by the time I give birth.”

“Surprise? Why did you tell me? I'm going to nag you about it now.” What could Harry surprise him with in Amsterdam? Chewing on his lip, he stared at the door when it closed then widened eye to look at it. “My eye is red as hell. Irritants or allergies.”

Pausing at the need to fuck in the elevator, Louis gave Harry a smirk. Turning to face the Dom, he leaned up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, hand sliding between Harry’s legs to unzip his pants and rub at him. “I like that idea.”

“I didn't mean now,” Harry hissed, squirming from his place between Louis and the wall. He moved to stand on the opposite side of the cart, putting some much needed distance between them. “We need to eat. I meant before we leave here.” He gestured around them, hoping the boy would get the idea. Licking his lips, Harry zipped his pants back up and rolled his eyes when they stopped on the fifteenth floor and a man stepped on in a green suit with a woman hanging off his arm in a hot pink dress that was mid thigh length and left very little to the imagination.

“Oi, sorry there lad,” the man said when he stepped on Harry's toes, creating smudges across the shiny black top. Growling, the over irritated surgeon barely refrained from punching the dumbass in the face, hands clenched into tight fists at his side. “Step on my foot again and I'll shove it up yer arse.”  _Annnddd he's still a Dick._ Flicking eyes over to Louis cramped in the corner, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and got the lighter ready, not lighting it just yet. The blonde in the dress was eyeing him, pleased to see his shirt was open and displaying his stomach and chest. “Flick off barbie,”

Pouting slightly, Louis went to his own corner to quietly brood when he heard the door open and a growl from his Dom. Eyeing the eyesores the two newcomers were wearing, Louis gave a loud giggle at the comment coming to his mind. “Holy shit.. you look like a human booger.” Louis pointed at the man then turned to stare at the woman. All plastic. The dress was cute though. “See, if I had guts.. I'd wear that.”

Rubbing over his bump, he gave a soft huff when the chick eyed his boyfriend. Pushing around them he stepped in front of Harry, wrapping arms around him. He eyed the woman as he pushed the shirt open to expose more of Harry’s chest and leaned in to kiss his sternum then teasingly flick a tongue against the nipple. “Love you, Harry. So does your daughter.”

Turning head, he growled at the man when he laughed at Harry’s threat. “I'd shut up if I were you. I've seen him take down all sizes. He used to be an MMA fighter.” Louis smirked, looking back at his husband with a wink. A tiny lie didn't hurt.

Tensing slightly at the attention to his nipple, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and just held still, breath locked in his chest. Grinning at the mans widening eyes, Harry didn't say anything about the obvious lie and just shoved past them when the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival on the first floor. “By the way, Mrs. Plastic has toilet paper sticking out of her bra,” pointing at the piece of the thin tissue sticking out of her neon yellow bra, he curled his upper lip and sucked in air through his teeth. “Good luck,” waving them off, he grabbed Louis’ hand and lit his cigarette, ignoring the yelling from the employees.

As soon as they walked out into the chilly February weather, snow still sticking to the ground, goosebumps rose on his skin and an even thicker cloud of smoke trailed from between his lips. “Jesus. Ken and Barbie aren't as fun in real life,” fighting off a shiver, he wrapped his other arm around his torso and cursed himself for not bringing a jacket or something, or at least being smart enough to do up all the buttons on his shirt.

It was good Harry was the surgeon, having better vision than Louis as he peeked back and noticed the toilet paper sticking out. “Oh my lord, if you're going for bigger tits, get a damn padded bra. I could probably dress in drag and look better than her,” He didn't care how rude he sounded or was as he openly pointed at the girl. “Maybe I will..Harry, I'm dressing in drag someday.”

Seeing Harry shivering, Louis cuddled up close, wrapping arms around him to keep him warm as nose twitched from the scent of tobacco. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a package of bubble gum and popped two into his mouth so the scent of grape invaded his senses.

“Stupid Barbie and Ken. I was serious about dressing in drag once, I've been curious what a dress or mini skirt looks like on me.” He shivered and pushed his hands into the pockets of Harry’s jeans to keep warm. “Cold. So cold. I hate when the weather hurts your face.”

Entertaining the idea of Louis going drag, dressed in a thin pair of panties barely hid by a tiny skirt, Harry completely forgot where they were and a tiny grin tugged at his lips. Louis had the hips, the thighs, the curves; or at least the ones that Harry wanted. Although breasts used to be fun bags, and his favorite thing on a woman, they now were nothing more than two cups of fat on their chests.  _Yeah,_ he thought,  _Louis could out dress barbie anyday._

Taking a deep drag off his cigarette, Harry patted Louis’ hand then hooked his thumb in the wedge between the boys thumb and his jeans. It felt natural walking down the street together, entertwined with the other. And that's how it continued. The two red nosed men made their way down the street, completely content with talking to one another about anything and everything. 

_Including Louis wearing an edible thong when he goes drag._

But who were these assholes to judge?

The look on Louis’ face told him that his Dom was into the idea and probably picturing him in it already. Tilting head to the side, Louis purposely walked ahead to wiggle his bum, while dropping a mitten into the snow and almost falling on his own well-endowed ass while showing off. Laughing when he re-gained his balance, he shuffled back over to Harry to wrap arms around his front, fluffy and feathery hair tickling the dom’s nose.

Blushing hardcore at the mention of the edible thong, Louis was already seeing himself buying quite a few of them. Did they make them in chocolate? “Would you let me cover you in whipped cream and lick it off?” His walking was getting more erratic as the talk was turning him on and the rubbing of the jean material was making him hard.

“Babe.. shit..” Louis pushed himself against Harry, discreetly rubbing against the surgeon's leg for some friction and relief. “New subject?”

The doms chest was cold, bright red from the harsh air biting at his skin. Tugging the shirt closed but not doing up the buttons, Harry stepped over a large puddle and laughed when Louis nearly fell, though his hands were there to catch the sub if he fell.  _Harry was always prepared to catch the clumsy ass._ Kicking at a clump of snow, he sniffled and rubbed at his watering eyes, flakes of snow clinging to his eyelashes.

“Why? The restaurant has booths. I can wank you off and nobody will know,” smirking at the idea of Louis trying to keep quiet when he was the most boisterous person ever, Harry nudged him with his shoulder and nodded towards the corner they were approaching. “It's around there.” Not pointing out all the many beautiful things he had noticed on their walk, Harry let his mind wander to a different timeline, one where he had rejected Louis and came to Amsterdam himself.  _Damn. What a miserable block he'd have been._ He felt bad for the people in his head that had to deal with him in this fake universe.

Flicking his cigarette off towards the road, he flipped off a passing car just for the fun of it and dug his chin into his chest, the cold there much more welcoming than the sting of the air. His eyes wandered to Louis, who was laughing about some joke he'd said that Harry had missed. He looked absolutely happy, swollen belly out of display for all passerbyers to see.  _And… Harry was partly to blame for his happiness._ What has happened in the months that have passed them. Where were the two idiots who couldn't stand one another?

Cursing at how clumsy he was and mostly blaming it the pregnancy and hoping he'd maintain his balance better after the baby came or else he'd worry about dropping her constantly. Tilting head to look at Harry, he pulled phone from his pocket to capture a photo of his Dom looking absolutely gorgeous with the snowflakes on his shirt, dark brown hair and clinging to those long eyelashes of his. “So pretty..” Louis murmured as he took a couple pictures then uploaded one to Facebook with the caption, “My ❤ in Amsterdam!”

His cheeks instantly pinked from the idea, nodding. “Or I can ride you?” Not that Louis was paying attention to the surroundings, his eyes were too busy staring at Harry. He completely forgot they were in a different country and he was missing tons of picture opportunities, but they still had plenty of time left on their trip. Louis had requested off until Tuesday. Lord knows Harry needed it.

Coming to an intersection, Louis pushed the button even if they didn't need it and rushed around the corner. He was stopped by a large window with tons of chocolates on display, ignoring the fact that some was advertised as cannabis candy. His stomach growled as he practically smashed face into the glass. He was like a big kid when it came to sweets. “Oh my god. We are visiting this after we eat.” And it wasn't too far from the restaurant. Smirking at his fiancee, he started for the restaurant again, happy when they were indoors.

Harry stayed silent, choosing to instead admire Louis rather than discuss their public sex plans. He'd allow Louis to ride him one day, just not right now. He wanted to tease him, draw those moans out of him without fighting his own. Slipping his chapped lip between his teeth, Harry hid his grin and found himself missing the long silk curls that used to fall in front of his face and tickle his back. Back then he never had to worry about a scarf, an obvious plus to having long hair.

Letting himself slip free from the ties in London, Harry allowed himself of  _finally--freely_ laugh at Louis’ childishness and grin as cars honked as they came to a stop at the red light, furious it was brought on faster for people who had not even intended on walking across the street. Shrugging, and noting the name of the chocolate store, Harry followed at a sedate pace, in no hurry to go anywhere. He liked to stop and admire things far too much.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Harry slipped away from Louis long enough to get them a family sized booth that was, not so coincidentally, placed in the middle of the main room. “Have you ever fucked  _in_ a bar? Or fucked in somewhere public  _without_ getting caught?” Harry asked, a weird way to start a conversation (especially with the waitress walking alongside them), as they were lead to their table.

Happily skipping past the line of cars, he gave a wink at a particularly shiny metallic blue one. Louis wasn't even into cars, but the one caught his eye as he took a quick picture of it to send to Zayn, who would in turn send it to Liam, as he was the go-to car guy. Liam was the reason Louis ended up with a Honda Element after falling in love with it but not bothering to take note of the brand. “Oh my god.. if I get a second vehicle, I want that one. Maybe a darker blue.”

Twirling to walk backwards, Louis held hands out to Harry, bringing them up to his lips to kiss the palms then turned around. The candy was a reminder that he hadn't eaten anything yet and his belly was growling. Plus, he was eating for two. He took the time to rub over his belly when Harry went to find a hostess, staring wide eyed at the restaurant's decor. Harry had been right, it didn't take long for them to arrive.

Realizing Harry was talking about this now, making Louis believe that it might happen, he gave a nod. “A club. We did it twice in the bathroom. Once in the stall than once with me sitting on the sink,” Flashing pearly whites, Louis slipped into the booth and reached for the water when the waitress filled it. “Thank you.”

Harry had, when they met that night in the bar as two drunk strangers (at least that's what they had wanted to believe) just looking for a fun night, that Louis had been daring, but from his stories he knew he hadn't really pushed the limits. Smirking as he slid in the booth next to Louis rather than across from him, Harry took the menus offered then brushed the waitress off with a flick of his wrist, not even glancing in her direction. “I once fucked a girl in a crowded theatre,” he said smugly, remembering how her thighs had quivered around his and how she seemed to time her moans perfectly with a loud scene from the movie.

“I've fucked on a swing set, in the bushes on a college campus..” He went on to explain his many public sexual endeavors without divulging too much details. He was a wild teen, and and even more reckless adult. But there was a time, a span of a few years when he had silenced all of that in hopes of keeping a girl that was never meant to be his. He had known the moment he laid eyes on her that she'd break his heart, he just wanted to believe she'd too fall in love with him, so he changed himself. But now, he knew he didn't have to change. Louis was as crazy as him, as reckless. If Harry suggested they fucked on a rickety old bridge with a thousand foot drop beneath them, Louis would ask how hard. They were two sides of a coin, melded together to balance the other.

_Fuck._

Even if he refused to accept it, he was falling. Harry had walked into this strong, sure of himself, but somehow he had stumbled along the way and now he was falling with nothing to catch him. He wasn't afraid of the fall, per say, but of what would happen to him when he allowed himself to finally feel the wind as it moved over his body and through his hair.   
  
In this scenario, Louis just happened to be the wind he needed to allow himself to feel.  _And he was sort of okay with that._

With each place mentioned, Louis’ eyes got wider and wider. Of course now they would have to find different settings for their fuckventures, though he wasn't against a swing set or movie theatre. They'd done it in a car and elevator. Fishing out an ice cube, he popped it into his mouth as his jeans got tighter. He was getting incredibly turned on by all the talk, as he crossed his legs, squeezing them tightly together.

Another ice cube went in his mouth before turning to face his fiancee and pretty much attacking the man as he slid onto Harry’s lap and let one hand reach up into his chocolate locks and the other unbutton the tight pants to make room for his hand to reach into and wrap around Harry. He was slightly jealous others got to his man before him but Louis was determined to be his last. Nobody was taking Harry away from him.

“I love you. I'm so glad we got over this rocky shit together. This vacation is exactly what we need.” Not caring they were in a public place, his petite hand moved inside Harry’s boxers to wrap around him, fingernail digging lightly into the mushroom tip as Louis unashamedly started rutting against Harry’s leg, searching for some kind of friction.

Hands moved to Louis’ chest to pull him closer, but Harry found himself instead pushing the boy back as he struggled to keep his breathing under control. Pupils dilating, he hissed sharply through his teeth and swatted Louis’ hand away, eyes quickly shooting around the room to assure they hadn't been caught. It wasn't like he didn't want this, he just… He wanted… “I may not be your dom out here, but that does not mean I cannot still control you. Sit your arse in your seat and behave so I can finger fuck you under the table without getting thrown out.”  _That's what he wanted. Control._

Seconds later the waiter was returning with Harry's red wine, face set in stone as she pretended not to see the very hard and very large dick sticking from between their two bodies. “Ready to order? We have some amazing appetizers that I think will help.. urm… Hold you guys over?” She was blushing, pretty pink cheeks disappearing behind her clipboard. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, but must have felt sorry for the girl because he sighed and nodded once, hand moving to hide his erection.  _Fucking Louis._

It was hilarious the way Harry reacted to him. He fluttered his eyelashes then gave a low hum as he was reprimanded, surprised Harry wasn't stuttering on his words. “Oh come on.. it's your birthday, I should be the one doing the work, not you.” Dainty hands went back to his lap then to the table to take a drink from his ice water. Looking around the restaurant, he saw nobody was paying attention, too engrossed in their own conversations.

A buzz of his phone made him look back down to his lap when he pulled his phone out to check the text. He'd leave Harry the decision if they wanted an appetizer or not, his day and all. Quickly typing back a reply to Zayn, he set phone next to his bundle of silverware then smirked, catching Harry putting a hand over his cock. When the waitress left, Louis scooted close to his Dom.

Harry ordered the first appetizer his eyes fell on then dismissed the embarrassed waitress, fully prepared to either be kicked out or have another waiter take their orders for the rest of the night. Sipping his wine in hopes the chilled liquid would calm his nerves, Harry let the light, crisp drink sit on his tongue for a few seconds before he swallowed it, a shiver running down his spine as the alcohol fell in his empty stomach. “Food first, then fucking. I'm starving.” And he really was. Who knew having sex like an animal would create such an appetite.

Zipping himself back up in his pants, and trying his best to ignore as a precum began to leak down the inside of his thigh, Harry took a calming breath before he turned to face his fiance with darkened eyes and lips pulled into a thin line. “You think this is funny, you little shit? Wait until I return the favor.” Maybe he'll sneak them off in the museum and get Louis all hot and bothered, then leave him unsatisfied with a throbbing hard on to walk around with. Then they'll see how amusing he finds it.

Giggling hard, Louis was biting down on his lip with enough pressure to draw blood. The copper taste made him wince, as he licked to catch it then took a few sips from the ice water. Chewing on more ice, he had his mouth full, gazing down at the menu as Harry ordered their appetizers. Leaning in to kiss his fiancee’s cheek then pulled back to wrap arm around his shoulder as petite fingers played with the baby curls on Harry’s neck. “Sounds good to me. I'm craving pasta.”

“Oh Harold, you don't have to threaten me with a good time.” Louis winked as he flattened his menu on the table to look at the pasta options. His fingers itched to do something as he'd completely pulled away from Harry to skim through the menu and unwrap his silverware to tap the spoon against his rapidly emptying water glass. “And, I think I want either a cherry Pepsi or milkshake. I don't care what the temperature is outside.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry took the opportunity the space brought and began to look through his own menu, lip caught between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed. They had hamburgers, pizza, fish, numerous pasta dishes and pretty much anything you could ever want at a  _Mcdonalds,_ yet he couldn't really find anything he wanted. “It's not a threat,” the older man suddenly spoke, tan skin around his throat stretching around his bobbing adam's apple as he swallowed thickly. “It's a promise.”  _one he planned on keeping._

Taking yet another drink from his wine, Harry was amused yet surprised when the same waitress scurried over to their table when she seen both men were done with the menus. “I'll have the grilled salmon caesar salad and he'll have…” he turned to face Louis, sighing heavily when he seen to boy take a deep breath in as his eyes lit up. “Uh, get your notepad ready,” flicking his wrist towards Louis, Harry leaned back in the booth and glanced up just as a young man came to their table with a plate of chicken wings and a basket of breadsticks. Fina-fucking-ly. He was absolutely  _starving._

Snorting, Louis finished his glass of water. He was pretty sure what he wanted, but he needed to quit looking at the menu now before he changed his mind. Throwing arm up to put it around Harry’s shoulder, he none too gently pulled at the baby curls, while keeping a huge grin on his face. They were equal, anything went! “Oh yeah? What happens if i buy something  _edible_  and refuse to let you near me? Or a tiny pair of pink panties with a short skirt?”

Salad? Of course the dork ordered a salad. Shaking head, Louis asked for a basic mac and cheese dish with breadcrumbs on top and broccoli florets. He was already salivating, mac and cheese was his absolute favorite food. “And some applesauce and pears.. maybe some red grapes too? The baby wants fruit.” Looking at his Dom, he gave a smirk. “Obviously it's yours.”

Dinner passed by in the same way it usually did. The two bickered back and forth, Louis making fun of Harry for ordering a salad yet he ended up stealing some, then their dessert was served and Louis got the handjob he had been promised. Harry had, which was obviously a smart choice, waited for the chocolate cake to be served because he knew nobody would look twice at a pregnant person moaning as they ate cake. Only if they had truly known that while they were eating dinner, a pregnant sub was five feet away from them having his world rocked as he stuffed his face.

Wiping his hand off on the pretty red napkin that had been folded in some sort of animal, Harry licked the overly sweet yet creamy frosting off his lip that Louis had smudged there, and tossed the soiled napkin on his plate. They'd have fun cleaning that plate.  _Was it odd that it pleased him so much that someone would one day be eating off a plate once soiled with Louis’ cum?.... Probably._ “Are you ready yet?” He asked, a tad bit irritated as he situated himself in his jeans for the fifteenth time in the last three minutes. He was hard, full, and  _needy,_ a combo he has never been.

The handjob was unexpected but very much welcomed as it meant Louis could shove lots of cake in his mouth to cover up the noises. Almost choking a couple times, he'd fumbled with clumsy fingers for his milkshake, almost knocking the cold drink over. When he was sated from the combination of an orgasm and the sweet buzz of a sugar high, Louis ran off to use the bathroom needing to pee and wash his hands that were sticky from icing.

Returning, he swallowed hard and peered at the bill. Should they tip the waitress more? They did accidentally flash her and their little tryst a few minutes ago. God, he hoped the people cleaning the booth didn't find anything after they left. “Huh?” Finishing the last slurp of his milkshake, Louis saw the movement and smirked around his glass. He licked the strawberry from his lips then scooted from the bench to get up, “Come on. I'll blow you or we can find somewhere public to have discreet sex.”

Finally. Taking a stack of bills out of his pocket, Harry stuffed it into the check folder the waiter had brought them, intentionally adding an extra fifty dollars, then unfolded his too long body as he stood from the cramped booth. His arse was sore, his chest was bare and he oddly found himself getting grumpy because he had just remembered he left his cross necklace at home. He took it off for five seconds and it somehow slipped from his mind that he was  _always_ supposed to wear it.

Grabbing Louis’ hand, he jerked the boy from the booth and drug him out of the dining room and into the waiting area. “Get yer coat on.” He was an idiot to have forgotten his own. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, Harry slipped into the coat closet (surprised that they even had one) and quickly took a denim jacket with white fur covering the inside and quickly slipped it on, making sure there was nothing in the pockets. It was a perfect fit, and matched his one at home. The arms weren't too short and, surprisingly, it just the right length for his torso.

“Come on, let's go.” Most people would be all sneaky and suspicious when they steal something, but Harry was as normal as ever and the jacket even went with his outfit. Perfect. He glanced around, smirking when he eyed a lad close to his build. If it was his jacket, he did him a favor. Denim does not go on denim. Everyone knows that.

Bossy. Louis reached for his black jacket and slid it on, doing up the huge buttons then flipping the hood up to cover his ears as he was very prone to ear infections like a child. Turning to say something, he blinked when Harry disappeared. “Ok then,” Unwrapping a piece of gum, he shoved it into his mouth then took out his gloves to slip them on, glad he'd invested in the ones that had the touch fingers so it responded to your phone screen. Pulling it off then back on to use the device would be annoying.

When his fiancee came out with the hideous looking denim jacket, Louis’ mouth dropped open. He glanced at the phone before putting it in his pocket, taking the hand that had been offered as the two exited the restaurant.

Waiting until they were down the path, Louis cleared his throat and gave Harry’s hand a hard squeeze. “So, what's with the hideous coat? I could have given you mine, ya know!” Louis paused when they passed a window display of clothing, eyeing a cute lacy bra set in the corner. Amsterdam's version of Victoria’s Secret? Chewing on his lip, he shook head.

“So, how did you feel about edible panties? Or.. me wearing tiny panties and skirts? I mean, not on a daily basis, it'd be just for you.”

Harry gasped when Louis called the jacket ugly and smoothed his hands over it, fingers pausing to play with a button already chilled from the air. He thought it was cute, and had at least hoped Louis would compliment it or him. “Then what would you wear, idiot? I'm fine with my stolen hideous jacket.” Rolling his eyes, he threw a glance over his shoulder at the chocolate store they had passed and grinned, thankful Louis hadn't remembered they were supposed to stop there.

Suddenly coming to a stop in front of the lingerie store, a lip slipped between the older mans teeth and he groaned, already imagining what the sub would look like in a pair of skimpy panties.  _Fuucckkkk._ “Fuck the museum. Let's go shopping in here,” they still had another two full days here, the goddamn museum could wait. Panties couldn't.

“Yes, call me an idiot when you wanna get laid.” Louis wouldn't deny him, but it felt good to be able to snap back without a repercussion. The chocolate store had been forgotten about, at least until next time they walked by here, then nothing would stop him from running in. “Denim.. is that even in style anymore?”

Louis smirked hard at Harry’s reaction to the store. “Wait.. museum?! Oh fuck that noise, Harold.” He hated museums. Too boring. He'd rather go to the dentist than wander through a museum. Grabbing Harry’s hand, he tugged his dom through the shop door, the bell chiming loudly above them to announce their presence.

Before the employee could even approach them, Louis had found a pair of mint green silk panties and an orange pair. “Ooh, I need to try these on. Wanna come with?” Rules be damned. He wanted sex in public, this could be stop number one.

Harry ignored Louis completely, letting him wander off on his own because a section of crotchless undies caught his eyes, and it was too good to pass by. Shaking him off, he waved Louis in a random direction. “No, go. I'm going to look over here,” and like a child in a candy store, he did. He looked through the shelves and bins, taking more than he left. He got crotchless ones, assless ones, ones with sparkles and ones with hearts. He was then steered towards the lacy/silk sleepwear, arms full and Louis still lost in the store.

An employee ended up bringing a small hand basket, to which he looked at with a raised eyebrow and asked, incredulous, “That's supposed to fit all of this?” He raised his arms, showing off his large selection, “I have an entire store to explore and a large bank account. I either need a bigger basket, or someone to follow me around like a good little puppy and hold all my pretty panties.”

He hadn't  _actually_ meant it, but the woman scurried away and brought back a large man who apparently worked here and insisted he was willing to carry around the panties because the store didn't have a larger basket. “Whatever. If he sniffs them, I won't be purchasing them.” Fun fun fun, he has his own little play toy now and was going to run him around.

Tossing his armful of underwear at the man, Harry spun around and began throwing random things behind him that he grabbed off the shelves, smirking childishly to himself as he continued walking. He grabbed nightgowns for Louis, ones that would accommodate his pregnant belly and a few that he expected the boy to wear after giving birth. “What the fuck are these?” Harry suddenly asked as he lifted up a pair of short shorts (that were Lacy) that looked like they would fit a baby doll.

“They're shorts, sir. The largest size the store has to offer in that kind,” the man said, obviously not from London with his light southern accent.

“The largest size? Bloody hell. I could maybe fit my nutsack in these. Do they actually expect  _healthy_ women to fit in these? Fucking ridiculous if you ask me. A woman would starve herself to get a pair of these cabbage patch kids shorts to fit around her waist.”  _Fucking hell._ No wonder he had so many anorexic patients. They  _had_ to be tiny to find anything that was somewhat cute. He threw the doll shorts at a wall, which he had crumpled in a ball, and stalked past that entire section, knowing damn well he'd be kicked out if he were to explore through the doll clothes.  _Ridiculous expectations._ Nobody was that small!

Rolling eyes when he got the whole lecture about trying on the panties over his clothes. Duh. It wasn't his first rodeo. Slamming the door and locking it on the saleswoman, he quickly tried them on then grabbed his own basket from a pile. A couple times he caught a flash of his Dom out of the corner of his eye. Turning to fully look, an eyebrow quirked when he saw a bigger male following him like a puppy with what looked like a good armful. He was about to call out when he saw the accessory section. Louis wasn't a big hat fan but he always sneaked off to try on the many that Harry had.

When he got bored with that, he found the section that Harry had avoided going through earlier. Chewing on his lip, he picked up a shirt and held it to his body. it would maybe fit if Louis wasn't pregnant. Tilting head, he threw it in his basket anyway to save for after he gave birth. He scoffed at the same lacy pants Harry had been bitching about - they were uglier than hell anyway.

His eyes got wide when he found the section Harry and him had been talking about. Giggling, Louis picked up a thong made up of candy, eyes going big at what Harry would think. Sneaking a couple pairs into his basket, then hesitating as he grabbed two more. Candy. Who turned down candy? Poking around more in the section, he grabbed a pair made of bubble gum. Harry chewed gum. Might as well.

When finished, he snuck up to the counter to make his purchases without Harry seeing then plopped himself down on a bench provided. His feet were already killing him. Damn this pregnancy.

Harry had noticed his sub in the edible pantie aisle, but didn't approach him. He wanted to act surprised and didn't want to ruin the boys fun. Grabbing a few, or a lot, more things, Harry spun around to find his little chaperone and grinned when he seen the man's arms were completely full, underwear and nighties sticking out all over. “You reckon I have enough?” He honestly did, maybe even more than he needed, but he always went overboard.

Smacking his lips, he shrugged when the man went to speak and quickly held up a hand. “Go start to check out. I'll be over in a minute.” He ushered no-name away then quickly scurried over to the section of the store closed off with dark red curtains. Grinning as he slipped behind them, he was greeted by walls of toys, whips, lubes, vibrators, and just pretty much anything he could ever need. He hummed to himself as he skimmed over the different choices, fingers going to reach out for something before he quickly retracted them and moved on.

He ended up grabbing a vibrating tongue clamp, some more flavored lube, new furry handcuffs, flavored (and edible) body paint, candy nipple tassles and a box of condoms. He was pretty much set for the rest of the weekend, so with his arms full of numerous sex toys and candy, he walked to the front of the store and grinned at a mother and her teenage daughter as he passed them. Both blushed, the older woman in particular a lot brighter than her daughter.  _Wow. He was a cougar magnet._

Seeing his puppy in line already, Harry deposited his things on the counter just as the woman finished ringing up his clothing selection. “I'd like these in a separate bag, preferably one you can't see through.” Louis had secret toys, so Harry wanted some too.

It was fun to people watch though when his Froggie passed a woman and her daughter with both sets of eyes were fixated hard on Harry’s bum did Louis’ eyes narrow, bristling as jealousy rushed over his skin. Pushing himself to stand up, he wandered over to his Dom at the counter, ducking head under Harry’s arm to wrap arms around his front, nose twitching as he peeked to see if the two were watching. They were and funnily, both had disappointed looks on their faces.

Not paying attention to the things on the counter or the big man standing by them, though Louis side eyed him then let out a little growl when he glanced over, looking surprised when Louis was suddenly standing there. Louis was possessive and didn't care who knew as he tilted head back to nibble at Harry’s chin. Stiffening when he felt someone bump into them, he gave a louder growl, head bouncing up to see who had done it.

“Sorry. My kid running around and I wasn't watching where I was going.” The woman gave a fake smile as she leaned up to scoop a two year old into her arms. She made a big show of giving Harry a look. “Oh damn. I'm single and wouldn't mind that. Think you can give your brother my number?”

The woman scrambled to pull out a notepad and pen while Louis’ jaw dropped. Brother?! Stuttering, Louis reached out to grab the pen and threw it hard so it bounced off her head. “He's my fiance you bitch! And I'm having his baby! Get the fuck out of here!”

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis, not responding to him being over affectionate in public, but also not pulling away from him. He took out the black debit card ( that Louis insisted he get instead of leaving his money all over the house) just as he heard the boy yelling.  _Jesus. They couldn't go anywhere without some scene._

He turned around just in time to watch the pen clatter to the floor and roll away. Wrapping an arm around Louis’ chest, Harry hauled him back and kept him firmly in place as he tried to stifle his laughter. “I'm sorry for my fiance. He gets a little grumpy when his blood sugar drops,” offering his most dazzling smile, Harry winked then turned his face so his lips were pressed against Louis’ ear. “Apologize, now. Or we'll leave Amsterdam tonight.”

If Louis was a cat, his eyes would be narrowed, ears flattened and hissing under his breath, since he wasn't, Louis let out a low growl. He snapped eyes up to look at Harry, shaking his head fast. “Equals this weekend. You promised.” Though he didn't want the weekend to end if Harry was going to take back what he'd said. The woman had already run off when Louis threw the pen at her. “She's gone, Haz.”

Angrily throwing another piece of gum into his mouth, Louis chewed it, blowing bubbles as he stepped away from Harry to examine a display near the front door of collars for submissives.

Harry shrunk back at the equals comment, realizing any real power or authority he had had been signed away the moment he had said that stupid bloody sentence. They were equals, always, but dammit it he didn't like knowing he could always control Louis. Hell, he still could and he wouldn't even have to use words. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, the dom huffed and flicked Louis off behind his back, which was childish, and finished paying for his five bags full of stuff.

With his arms laden with the bags, Harry jerked his head towards the door and whistled quietly under his breath to get Louis’ attention.  _Yes, he knew he wasn't a dog._ “Let's go.” He smiled awkwardly at the man who had followed him around and nodded at the cashier before he used his foot to open the door and step out into the busy street.

The two fell into step, Harry keeping his pace slow to accommodate preggo over here who waddled even though he insisted he  _didn't._ “I have a question,” the older of the two suddenly asked, wanting to start a light conversation. “I heard you used to do plays. Well, I was wondering which one was your favorite and what one you felt you connected with most.” The fact that Louis used to act in drama class has haunted him since their engagement party. He had so many things he wanted to ask, but didn't in fear that it would appear he wanted to actually take an interest in Louis and his past. Because trust him,  _he didn't._

Hearing nothing after his argument, Louis hid a smile, chewing harder on the gum. The collars were skimmed over again as he waited for Harry to be done. Pulling phone out, he took a few steps to the door, almost jumping out of his skin when in his peripheral vision he thought he saw a person when it turned out to be a mannequin - a realistic looking one. Laughing, he put a hand over his beating heart.

The low whistle made Louis’ eyes slide into slits. Seeing if anyone was watching, he threw on a big grin as he brought hands to his chest, curving them with tongue sticking out as he bounced to where Harry was and gave a loud bark. Treat him like a dog and Louis will respond accordingly to embarrass the man if needed. Raising an eyebrow, Louis barked again then walked up beside Harry to grab some bags to lighten his load, “You're lucky I didn't hump your leg.”

Huffing at how slow Harry was going, Louis tried to speed up, or at least speed up enough in his eyes, but it seemed to not work. Maybe he was waddling. Stiffening up when Harry said he had a question, he wrapped the handle tighter around his hand. “Grease is my favorite and the one I feel most connected to, followed by RENT. The latter more as I grew up and learning how to adult.” Why was Harry asking this? Peering up at his Dom, he gave a shrug. “I would've been a great drama teacher. Probably still would. I could quit my job and go back to school for drama.”

Harry nodded and sniffled, nose already bright red from the cold. Shifting a bag so it was no longer digging into his arm, where it had ended up shoving his coat up and out of the way, he rounded the corner the restaurant was on and flicked eyes up to the chocolate store, hoping to god Louis would miss it. “Would that actually be something you're interested in? Why did you even become a nurse in the first place?”

He wasn't disappointed with Louis’ answers, could actually see the boy taking part in the play though he seen him as Sandy… Which… Did they allow males, even beautiful ones, to play the woman's part? It was the twenty first century, after all. Sniffing again, Harry brushed the back of his hand against his nose and swaddled his arms closer to his chest, trying to keep his jacket closed and the air from attacking his nipples.

“For fuck’s sake, babe.” Louis stopped their pace and pulled the scarf from around his neck. “Stoop down a little,” He wound the fabric around Harry’s neck then buttoned up the denim jacket he'd stolen. This was a trip he was never going to forget. Yanking his hat off, he tucked it onto Harry’s curls then pulled up his own hood. Kissing his Dom’s red nose and cheeks then looped free arm through his. “I know what would warm us up.”

A building nearby looked empty, no lights or movement from the windows. Trying the door, Louis smirked when he found it unlocked. “Um, because Zayn and Liam were headed for medical school.. actually, both were already involved so by the time I decided I didn't want to be left behind, it was too late for me, so I went the nurse route so I could get a job with them.” Louis pushed Harry into the wall, leaning up to kiss him as he pressed knee between his legs to situate himself there.

Harry hated being bundled up like this, with his ears compressed by warm fabric and his neck warmed by a too tightly wound scarf, but the immediate warmth the two brought automatically squashed his discomfort. Humming along to what the boy said, Harry absentmindedly followed him into the empty building and didn't realize they had strayed off their course until he was being shoved into the wall. The plastic bags swished and crinkled, hitting against Harry's leg and the wall as they swung out of control before finally coming to rest against the cold bricks.

He didn't plan on letting this progress to the stage Louis wanted it to, seeing as he wanted to save all of that for the hotel room so they could try out their new toys, but he decided to amuse the boy. The bags fell to the floor with a near silent thump and a few crinkles, and the doms large hands moved. One cupped the side of Louis’ neck, his pulse beating rapidly against the palm, and the other threaded through the soft hair on the back of his head where he pulled harshly before dragging the sub forward, crushing their two bodies together to… Uh… Try and save their body heat?  _Mhhm. Styles is just a horny bastard who wants a hot make out session. It's okay boo._

Staring lustfully at Harry, he pressed lips hard against his as fingers crept down the Dom’s lean body to his fly. Skilled fingers pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned it to give him access. “i did say I wanted to try public sex with the added risk of being caught.” Louis moved to pull Harry out of his pants when he heard a loud crash behind them. His eyes got wide as he yelped and jumped into Harry’s arms.

Maybe Louis had looked up haunted places in Amsterdam with hopes of visiting them, but accidentally walking into one? No thanks. “Harry, let's get out of here?” He may act big and tough, but Louis was pure yellow. It was a miracle he wasn’t pissing himself at the moment.

Harry had protective arms wrapped around the boy, ready to defend them when he realized he couldn't actually see anything past the front desk. There was a small little night light plugged in, the yellow glow dull but still enough to see three inches in front of you.  _Wow. Get real close and personal with you killer._ Setting Louis down but keeping a tight hold of his arm, Harry scooped up the abandoned bags and pulled them out of the building.

“What the fuck were you even thinking?” he asked, irritated. He forgot his pants were still unzipped and buttoned, but at this point he really didn't care. Louis was always trying to pull then into dangerous shit. The cold was no longer a problem either, the slight rush of adrenaline making his entire body buzz with this nice warm, fuzzy feeling.

Really?! Louis snarled at Harry, getting mighty sick of his short temper. “The fuck was I supposed to know that was going to happen? I'm not psychic! Sorry I didn't bring along my fucking Ouija board!” Louis stomped a foot, then jumped away when the crash was heard again, but closer. “Oh my god.. we are going to die!” He gripped Harry’s hand and took off running, blindly. The detour into the building threw him off course so he was pleasantly surprised when the hotel loomed before them. Speeding up, he didn't stop running until they were on the elevator.

Out of breath, Louis leaned forward to put hands on knees, he really needed to work out more. Maybe he'd join a gym after he had the baby. Straightening up when he could breathe again, he let go of Harry’s hand and slowly leaned down to re-tie his shoe.

Harry had ran along with the boy, not really seeing the point but also wanting to watch and feel as his feet skated across the icy parts on the sidewalk. He had managed not to slip and fall, though he had noticed a woman crying by the hotel doors because she had, after being a dumbass, slipped on the ice with bare feet and ultimately dropped her three large boxes of pizza. He didn't doubt that would get blamed on the hotel for being “unsafe” and not salting their walkway.  _Bunch of idiots._

Breathing having just picked up slightly, Harry nudged his cheek pulsating with warmth against the fur of his jacket and kicked his left leg out only to fold it over the top of his right, ankles crossed. “I said we could have sex in public, not a building that was close to being abandoned.” He finally spoke up, frozen fingers flexing around the bags. “I understand you are crazy horny right now, but stop being stupid and reckless.”

It was a miracle Louis hadn't fallen when he scrambled across the sidewalk, but luck seemed to be on his side. The sad pizza boxes on the ground had made Louis a bit hungry and nauseous at the food abuse. He gave a gasp, “We forgot to go to the candy shop!” Close to tears, he pulled down his hood, unzipping his coat to the midway point. They kept the hotel nice and toasty, Louis was already starting to sweat.

“Bullshit. You wouldn't have sex with me in the restaurant.” Louis kicked lightly at the heel of Harry’s boot, the ugly footwear his fiance chose drove him nuts and if he had a death wish he'd burn or hide them. “I am not being stupid or reckless. If you didn't notice, the building we ran into was a church. There was a light on, so obviously it wasn't abandoned.” When the door opened, he huffed out and to their room, heading for the bathroom.

Harry grumbled under his breath, mimicking Louis as he pressed the button on the elevator as soon as the boy stepped out. The doors slide closed, the last sight he seen before his own reflection was Louis waddling at full speed to their room. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall in the cart and let his head fall to rest on the glass. He had no idea where he was going. He just needed to wander for a second and clear his head.

Unraveling the scarf from around his neck, he stuffed it in his bags with the hat and pulled out his pack of cigarettes that were squished, the top of the pack bent in on itself. Sticking one between his lips, he waved off a guard growing close to him and made his way back outside, cursing when he nearly lost his balance like the pizza girl. “Fucking sidewalk,” he grumbled, kicking at a chunk of ice.

Walking to hide behind a large pillar, he lit the fag and inhaled deeply, feet automatically crossing and eyes moving to find the darkening sky. Amsterdam had, so far, been fun and more than worth the trip. But he just… Sometimes he needed a second or two alone. Cooped up with Louis all weekend would be bad enough on its own. He didn't need to have an asshole episode and blow up over nothing like he almost had minutes ago.

It took a few minutes for Louis to realise Harry wasn't following. His loss! Throwing clothes off as he went for the bathroom, the panties he'd had on were chucked in the sink as he went to the bathroom to decide what his next move was. A free for all weekend, Louis could do what he wanted. Like go find that chocolate store! Or take advantage of the swimming pool the hotel had. A swim sounded awesome. Louis had bikinis for this sort of occasion, he just didn't wear the top part for obvious reasons.

Louis grabbed a teeshirt and joggers to pull over the pale yellow lacy bottoms then slipped on some sandals. Should he leave a note just in case? Nah, he'd have his phone if Harry got upset enough to wonder where he was even if the surgeon had been the one to run off first. Throwing towel over his shoulder, Louis was quick to find the pool area, pleasantly surprised to see only one other person, and they were in the hot tub leaving the main area for himself. Sweeping a foot through the water after undressing, he backed up then took a running leap and tucked feet into his body to cannonball.

An elderly woman, around fifty seven, came to greet Harry with a sweet smile and shaking hands, eyes glazed over and nose bright red. “I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have a cell phone by chance? Me and my husband,” she turned to gesture towards a man who looked absolutely pissed off as he leaned against a wall on the opposite side Harry was. He had a cigarette tucked between his lips and tattoos, large and small, covered his arms and the visible part of his neck. He was in his early sixties, at best, and looked like a complete dick. “Have seemed to misplace ours and Daryl isn't too happy that we'll be stuck here if we can't call our daughter. She doesn't live too far from here. We actually came to visit,”

Harry had already been patting his pockets, in search of his phone. He unlocked the screen and handed it over to the woman, eyes unconsciously finding all the bruises and gashes that littered her arm peaked out from underneath her jacket when she stretched to grab the phone. His lip curled in disgust when eyes moved to find her husband again. If that prick was the cause for those, it'd be the end for him.

Turns out, he was. Martha, the elderly woman's name, divulged too much of her personal life to Harry as she waited for her daughter to arrive, who had answered on the fifth try. She had been married to him for 33 years, the couple having been paired by the government. Back then a dom rejecting their sub was very, very rare, so they followed through with the wedding and tried to make the best of it. But Daryl never changed. He stayed hateful and mean, constantly telling Martha everything she was doing wrong and how much he regretted her. And some days he got a little too drunk and a little too handsy, but, and he quotes, “It's nothing my old body can't handle. He's old, dear. Not much strength left in him.”

And for some reason, Harry related to the man. It both disgusted and terrified him. He'd never lay a hand on Louis, but if he continued the way he was, in thirty years he'd be the abusive nearly seventy year old man beating the shit out of his wife. Dread and anger uncoiling in his stomach, Harry was reluctant to let her leave but after some persuasion, he finally backed off. He had her personal information and her daughters number. Wouldn't be too hard to turn him in.

Sneaking back into the hotel, Harry couldn't shake the emotions twirling in his intestines and clogging his heart. He didn't want to be  _Daryl._ He didn't want to regret his wife, or his kids, or his life. He reached the room a few minutes later and found a maid in there, cleaning the mess the two seemed to have made. “Have you seen my finance? The short boy I arrived with yesterday?” He asked when he found the room was empty, Aside from the maid. He was already preparing himself for a run through town to try and find his runaway bride.

“He left about twenty minutes ago. I didn't see where he was going, but he had a towel,” she responded, nose wrinkled as she hooked a thumb towards the door.  _Swimming pool._ Louis had a weird obsession with swimming.

Happily floating away on his back, belly protruding out of the water like a demented shark, Louis let his mind wander. There was music piped in through a speaker somewhere above him, the poppy beats of some hit station. The woman in the Jacuzzi had been singing along as she relaxed in her bubbles, making Louis want to throw something her way to stop the dying cat noise before someone rushed in from animal control. When the woman had had enough and got up to leave, she merely glanced Louis’ way, eyes finding his bump immediately as nose turned up. Oh, she was one of  _those_ people.

Rolling over to dive under the water, he waited until she was nearly dried off to send a wave of water her way, un-doing the process and making her look like a drowned poodle. Perms were so twenty years ago. “Oops! Did I get you wet?” Louis batted his eyes as the woman huffed out, not bothering to dry herself off again. “I hate women.”

Hopping from the pool, he wandered over to the Jacuzzi and sat down, legs dipping into the warm water as a soft moan came out. The warmth was welcomed on his chilly skin and sore feet, he hadn't packed the right kind of shoes. Damn pregnancy!

Harry, without bothering to tell the maid to leave, changed into a pair of swim trunks Louis apparently packed for him and draped a towel over his shoulder. Grabbing a pair of flip flops he found in the bathroom, that were fuzzy and white, he slipped them on and grabbed the room key and his cellphone. “My fiance is a pig, I'm sorry.” He mumbled to the woman before he left, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Taking the elevator down, he followed the signs to the indoor pool and was pleasantly surprised to find Louis alone…. And preoccupied with kicking at the water. Tiptoeing to a table, Harry quietly set all his things down and kicked his flip flops off underneath the table before he made his way to the side of the pool closest to the hottub. With the purple swim trunks hanging low on his hips, he took a running start and jumped into the water, body curling and folding in on itself as he cannonballed.

He was submerged into warm water that swished around him and lapped at the edge of the pool as it shot up and over, soaking Louis and surprising him enough Harry heard his high pitched, muffled scream even below the water. Air bubbles floated past his head as he let out a silent laugh, eyes open and burning from the chlorine. He really needed to buy some goggles.  _Oh, playful Harry is back?_

The sound of someone jumping into the pool made Louis whip his head around before he got engulfed by the giant wave of water. Gasping, he stood up, glad he wasn't completely dry yet, and walked over to see who the jerk was. The anger on his face disappeared when he recognized the hair color and the swim trunks. “Harold Edward Styles!”

Jumping into the pool, he swam to his submerged fiancee and dove under. Mouthing asshole at him, he swam closer to kiss his lips underwater. His hand tugged at the curls floating above Harry until his lungs burned for air and he pushed off from the pool bottom to break the surface. Rubbing at his own eyes, he pushed his fringe out of his face and waited for Harry to come up for air, latching onto him when he did.

“Hi baby.” Louis nosed along Harry’s collarbone then up to his jaw, licking at it and tasting the chlorinated water. Yuck. De-taching himself, Louis swam to the ladder to climb out then went for the diving board. “Cowabunga!” Taking a running start, Louis did a flip into the water, skimming underwater toward Harry to climb onto his hip again like a monkey. “Love you…”

The boy came and went in a whirlwind. Scrubbing at his chest and up his jaw to try and get rid of the feeling Louis’ tongue left behind, Harry floated to the edge of the pool and hooked his arms over it to watch as Louis jumped. His jump was weak, and the splash he left behind was pitiful the water  _barely_ lapped at his chest. Wrapping an arm around Louis when he reached him, Harry greeted the boy with a soft kiss and a mumbled, “Hi Bunny,”

He pushed Daryl and Martha out of his head, refusing to let them put a damper on their vacation, and planted his feet firmly on the scratchy bottom of the pool. “You need to take flipping lessons. You barely even managed to do a full flip,” he teased, free arm skimming the top of the water.

Preening when Harry called him Bunny, Louis wiggled his nose. “I wasn't going to do a full flip.. I'm pregnant and don't wanna harm our daughter,” He wiped at his face then leaned in to kiss Harry, nibbling on his lower lip as he ground himself against his Dom’s leg. “And second, I wasn't trying to impress you, just wanted to use the diving board since it's been forever.”

Picking up Harry’s left hand, he placed it on the tiny bottoms he was wearing. “Did you even notice what I wore? Packed them with you in mind.” He grinned wickedly at Harry as his own hand went to palm the taller man’s crotch.

Harry's eyebrow quirked as his hand explored the skimpy swim bottoms, the material thin. He wasn't sure how he'd missed what Louis was wearing, or lack of, but when he recalled watching the boy do a flip he had apparently been more focused on his face to watch all the expressions he made. But he did quite enjoy the way his ass felt in them. Hooking his thumb beneath the elastic band, Harry drug his nail down Louis’ arse cheek and moved to press it against his hole, still stretched and begging to be intruded.

“Mm, you did, did you know?” Voice dropping a few notches lower, Harry swung Louis around so his legs were now wrapped around his waist and their chests were pressed together, or would be if Louis’ bump wasn't in the way. Licking at his bottom lip, the dom gently eased Louis’ hand away from his crotch and instead put it on his shoulder, where he made the fingers curl. “No touching.” He said in a breathless command, “I'll be the only one to do that,”

His breath quickened feeling the fingernail and he swears he stopped breathing for a second when the surgeon's finger got near his hole. He knew Harry would appreciate the bottoms, he had more, some mixed in with the lingerie he'd packed for the trip, and maybe one silky piece Harry would like later. Pressing back against the finger, Louis shifted his bum to brush the digit, a soft ‘oh’ coming out from the slight jolt of pleasure. He wanted more. “Can.. please.. “ Louis darted eyes to the door, knowing someone could walk in any minute, the knowledge making it even hotter.

“Please.. can I ride you? Either against the wall or on the slide?” Why was he now noticing it had a slide? He was definitely going down that later. Whining slightly, he captured Harry’s lips with his again, hips rolling to get some friction. “Please? I'll beg if I have to.”

Harry hummed and finally let his thumb slip in, silently marveling at how Louis’ entire body shook and he moaned, noise so broken yet needy. “You wanna take charge for the night?” He asked, actually kind of liking the idea of that. He was always the one in charge, the one did what he wanted, but what if the roles were reversed, even just for an hour? Would he trust Louis to lead him?

“Fine,” he mumbled, giving in with little persuasion. Nodding, he pressed a kiss against Louis’ temple before he let the boy go completely and swam back a few inches from him. “You're in charge, the temporary dom. Do me wherever you please, however you please.”  _Fuck. His stomach was rolling._ He'd never done this, never handed this kind of power over to  _anyone_.

A small squeaky whine escaped when the thumb breached that line of muscle. “ _Slight_  charge.. just be on top once, but you control the speed?” Did that make sense? Fucking back on Harry’s finger, Louis moaned a little louder when it hit a certain part, that jolt making his body jump as he went breathless and almost came just from that. Whoa. Slow down, stupid. Don't need to embarrass yourself  _again_ , not that Harry hasn't seen the worst of him. He wanted nothing but good things between them, just so neither had blackmail on each other.

Swallowing hard, Louis shook his head and latched himself onto Harry again. “No, no, not in charge, I just want the chance to ride you for once,” He slid a hand between their bodies to loosen the tie on the purple swim trunks in order to pull Harry out of them. Wrapping his hand around his length, Louis groaned, feeling the Dom already half hard. “Shit, Froggie. You're as much a sex fiend as I am, aren't you?” Positioning himself over Harry, he pulled his bottoms down enough to expose himself, catching Harry’s tip on his rim. “Fuck..”

Harry suddenly grabbed Louis and moved him, holding him at arms length and making sure they weren’t touching anywhere except for where his hands were gripping the boy's shoulders. “No. You want to ride me, you can take charge.” His dick was bobbing freely in the water, hard and swollen as his precum became mixed in with the water.

Letting Louis go, he pushed his shortened, drying hair out of his face and tucked himself back in his shorts before he got out of the pool and turned to face Louis, shorts hanging dangerously low due to them not being tied. “I can be a good little sub,” grinning wickedly, Harry got the bright idea to drop to his knees, hands splayed on his thighs and head bowed. He was playing this off as if it wasn’t a big deal, but his heart rate had picked up and he was forcing himself to swallow past the large lump in his throat. He wanted to see what the big hype was about being a sub, but was also terrified.  _Would Louis accept what he was offering? Or would he reject him for the hour like Harry had nearly their entire relationship?_  Fuck, he was growing a vagina.

And there was the stomach dropping feeling again. Swallowing back the bile threatening to come up, he gave a whine at the loss of touch, watching helplessly as Harry got out and took what Louis could only suppose was a submissive position. Was Louis expected to do that for Harry? Oh shit, he  _was_ a bad sub wasn't he? No wonder Harry didn't want him in the first place. Holding back tears, Louis waded to the side to stare at the Dom.

“Harry, come back here, please?” It was barely said above a whisper as Louis ducked down into the water to hide the evident boner in his tight little bottoms. Louis needed to be fucked at the moment though, if he was the Dom, would he be expected to fuck Harry? “Harry, get in the damn water, please!” He tried to hold his voice steady. Their good luck couldn't hold very much longer and someone would come to use the pool.

Harry didn’t move, didn’t flinch, didn’t even react or let on that he had heard what Louis was saying. This started out as a little game, just some light teasing to scare the boy, but he wanted to follow this through now, see if Louis had what it took to be a dom, aside from doing the actual penetration. Harry was  _not_ a bottom and would make no exceptions. He was a full top now.

“Is that a command?” He asked in a breath, head not moving. He had seen subs, knew how one was expected to act to their dom. He’s had temp ones too just for fun, so he didn’t break character. He kept himself still and voice soft, all traits and tale tell signs that he was a dom gone. His body has relaxed, ass resting on his heels and boner bulging against his loose swimming trunks.

It was sad how much better at being a sub Harry was. Frowning slightly, Louis stood upright and gave a nod. Words, stupid, he can't hear you nod. “It is a command now get your ass over here and let me ride you.” Dick. Louis mumbled under his breath. Or Louis was going to give up completely and walk back to their room to have a wank.

Tilting head to the side, Louis pushed himself away from the edge to tread water. “Is that how you want me to react to you? Because it's kind of pussyfied.” He wasn't a big fan of overly eager subs and any kind of submissive pose even if they'd been pounded into his head from pretty much birth, as both him and his mom knew Louis was  _not_  a dominant. “No offense, Froggy.” Louis added.

The submissive streak came just as quick as it left, and all need or want to be controlled was gone. Head tilting up ever so slightly, the corner of Harry’s lip twitched and his eyes grew a shade darker. “Did I have you scared?” He didn’t answer the questions Louis asked or respond to the command he had been given. Instead, he rose to his feet and winked at Louis before he took off for the slide, taking two of the stairs at a time.

His heart was beating wild against his chest, the thought of being a sub both exhilarating and terrifying. He was almost willing to hand his body over to someone without being able to have any say in what would happen.  _Almost._  When he reached the top of the stairs, he leaned over the railing and grinned down at Louis. “Coming to join me?” He asked, taking off and throwing his swim bottoms down into the pool. They landed on the water, feet away from Louis, and began to float lazily on the water.

His mouth opened then shut. “No, you didn't have me scared.” Louis scoffed, completely lying. He was a bad liar, his hand always twitches when he lied. Following his Dom’s movements to the slide, Louis gave a grin. He was loving the playful side of Harry right now, but would it still be there when they returned home in a few days or would he forever have the shell of his former dom who had been on the cusp of breaking free and accepting the relationship, but still had doubts?

Louis rushed up the steps, not as fast as Harry had, due to shorter legs. Reaching the top, he yanked his own barely there bottoms off and tossed them toward the pool. Reaching out, he wrapped arms around his Dom and gave a soft hum. “Gotcha, Froggie.”

Harry laughed, surprising himself, and wrapped his own arms around Louis. “I let you catch me,” he mumbled, playful mood disappearing as his cock demanded to be paid attention. Easily lifting Louis, he pushed the boy against the large plastic side of the slide, the part people use to push themselves down, and wrapped his fingers around his cock. “Why does it terrify you to be a dom?”

Leaning forward to nip at Louis’ chin, Harry began moving his hand slowly, thumb pressing into the boy’s slit before he spread the precum along his shaft and continued to movement. “Don’t think you have what it takes? Can’t make me scream your name or beg for your touch?” He licked up the column of the subs throat, tasting nothing but chlorine.

“Sure babe, whatever you say.” Louis breathed out as Harry touched him. Feeling the hard plastic against his back, he swallowed hard as as he tried not to let it distract him from what Harry’s hand was doing. Hips stuttered as he bit down hard on his lip, metallic flooding his mouth when he realized he'd drawn blood. “Because I can't, can't take charge or make life decisions that affect anyone else, but apparently that's ironic because we have a little girl on the way.”

Shivering slightly, Louis gave a jerk and a soft moan, his own cock already standing at attention and pretty much melting from Harry’s touch. It seemed to know his Dom and was a traitor at times. “I know I don't, I'm well versed in teasing..” He spoke softly, tilting head to the side to give Harry full access to his neck. Just so he didn't feel useless standing there, he brought hands up, one to rest on Harry’s hip, thumb splayed across his left laurel leaf and the other around Harry’s cock to mirror what the Dom was doing to him.

Louis talked too much. Harry wouldn't have a problem with it if one word out of his mouth had been somewhat arousing or dirty, but all he was doing was agreeing to everything the dom said. Frowning at the realization, he kissed at Louis’ left collarbone before he nipped at the smooth skin. “Just… no talking.”

Automatically thrusting into Louis’ hand, Harry clenched his teeth and buried his face in the boys neck, the pressure in his stomach growing and his balls hurting from all denied attention and blue balls. Throwing a quick glance towards the closed door to the pool, he made sure they were alone before he moved Louis just a little and pulled his hips back to line himself up with his hole, stretched and ready. He was more or less going in dry, but he didn't care at this point and thrust up and into him, breath stuttering in his chest as he fought off his orgasm, the tight warmth nearly too much.

When told to be quiet, Louis opened mouth to answer, then decided just to give a nod. Pulling Harry closer to him, he sucked air through his teeth. Louis’ stomach twisted slightly in anxiety as he wondered if Harry thought differently about him now? He shouldn't, Louis was made to be a submissive, not give orders at all. “I love you.”

Crying out when Harry plunged in dry, he dug fingers into the dom’s shoulder at the burn, shifting his feet. He moved arms to wrap around Harry’s neck, hips pivoting against Harry’s. “Mmm.. let's get in the pool?” Louis didn't want to disconnect them though as he wiggled as a sign for Harry to move, do something.

Harry didn't want to move to the pool, or really even move at all, so he didn't. He tried to reign in his orgasm, tried to fight it off so he didn't look like some teenaged boy who had just lost his virginity. With a few calming breaths, he was finally able to roll his hips without feeling on the brink of jizzing himself. “To answer your earlier question,” Harry began when he seen the anxiety on Louis’ face, eyes panicked and bottom lip worried between his teeth, “I have never expected you to be a dom. You are a sub,  _my_ sub. You will never be anything but that, in terms of titles. I was just kidding with you earlier,”

He hadn't actually been kidding, not entirely, but Louis didn't need to know that. He was worrying over nothing, or at least that's what the dom thought was probleming him. Shrugging internally, he ground his feet against the ground to get a better stance and finally he pulled out, tip nearly falling out, and thrust back up in him. The angle was awkward, but he was still deep, still had enough leverage to add power behind each thrust.

Not entirely believing Harry, he gave a nod to end that topic. And he wanted to be a drama teacher? Fuck his life was complicated. Though when Louis got into a role, he played it fiercely and way too well for his own good. He'd become a whiz at fabricating stories in high school so his mom didn't know what was actually happening. “Good. Because I want to only be yours and take orders from just you.” Suggestions more like it. When did Louis ever listen?

He sucked in a breath when he felt empty, leaning forward to rest forehead against Harry’s chest, feeling the hot breath of his Dom wash over his skin. When Harry thrust back into him, a loud moan cracked from deep within Louis’ throat. Harry was going to have marks all over, as evidenced when Louis bit down hard on the surgeon's collarbone. “Fuck.. yes…” He could already imagine the bruises and such riddling his body after this, marks of great sex.

Thoughts and words were lost as Harry picked up speed, groans and grunts of pleasure tearing through his throat as he got lost in Louis and his body. It was so easily done for the dom, to have time and everything else slip away when he was buried to a hilt in his sub. He didn't mind anymore, though, gave into the void so easily because he  _enjoyed_  being connected like this with Louis. It was the only time the two never really fought.

Teeth sinking into his bottom lip, Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck and inhaled the faint vanilla scent that was nearly overpowered by the chlorine. He was growing closer to that edge he'd been dancing along all day, could feel as his toes began to curl and his muscles were pulled taut, spazzing with the neverending spurts of pleasure that skittered along them. “Fuck Lou,”

Crying out, Louis gripped hard onto Harry’s short locks as a string of cursed spilled from his mouth. The edge leading into the opening of the slide was digging into his skin. Growling into the damp curls, he gave a short screech when jis movement caused Harry to press right against his prostate. “Fuck.. Harry.. fuck.. “

Quieting down, Louis turned head to kiss the dom’s hair then yanked hard at it, feeling the familiar sensation starting in his lower belly. It was too soon, Louis wanted to prolong this as long as he could as he pushed himself backwards to sit on the ledge, pulling Harry with him. Sliding a hand between their bodies, he lifted his leg up to the ledge, giving Harry more room.

When Louis resituated himself, Harry paused in his movements for a second before a hand went to the inside of the thigh now propped up. Shoving the boys leg up, Harry used the new position to his advantage and picked up his speed, thrusts fast and sharp as he fucked Louis into oblivion. “Cum, Louis, I want you to cum,” the command only came after the boys entire body began to shake, thrumming silently as his hole quivered around the doms cock, pushing him that much closer to the edge.

Relentless, Harry angled his thrusts to hit perfectly against Louis’ prostate, teeth grazing the soft skin on his neck where he littered purplish bite marks to show his dominance, his claim over the boy. Amsterdam may have been a lot of things, but right now it was the eldest mans favorite place.  _Then again, he found every place was growing to be his favorite as long as Louis was standing next to him._ Fucking hell. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO! I'm not going to make a long author's note because I am SCAREDDDD.
> 
> I'll go hide now, Kay?
> 
> K.
> 
> Much love, Xx

Sitting at the table with a bowl of fattening cereal situated in front of him, Harry wiped the milk dribbling down his chin off, evidence of the bite he stole on the walk in here. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and he was just now crawling out of bed, house quiet besides the occasional meow and tiny claws scratching across the hardwood floor. He had worked a night shift, a full thirty six hours tucked under his belt with a minimal three hours rest during the extended shift.

Foot tapping on the cold floor, Harry took another bite of cereal, ears unconsciously straining to hear the jingle of keys in the door knob that would signal Louis’ arrival. It's been a week since their weekend away, a week since they were drug back into the real world with candy thongs and flavored lube staining their tongues. He wasn't sure what had happened out there, in Amsterdam, but something between the two had changed. They were… More affectionate, more willing to accept simple cuddles and cheesy shows of affection. Harry had made the most change, even if the surgeon refused to admit it.  _He wasn't giving in…. Even if he did count the minutes until Louis got home and set alarms to make sure he was awake to greet him._

Shoving off the unwelcoming thoughts, Harry shoveled another spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth, rings coated with an artificial sugar, when he heard the front door suddenly open, followed by a some loud yelling and a very worrisome thump. “Lou?” The dom called out, hesitating in his seat. He sounded like he was in a bad mood, and when Louis was in a bad mood then fights over nothing started and the two would end up sleeping in separate rooms. Grabbing an ice-cream sandwich as back up, Harry slowly crept his way into the foyer, bare feet sticking to the floor and tight boxers (the only clothes he had on) rolling slightly up his thighs.

Right as Louis entered, his favorite cat - beside Mimsy, that is - decided to latch herself on his jean leg and frantically claw her way up to Louis’ shoulder. Sharp nails dug into his flesh causing him to flinch as he carefully turned to hang his coat up. He jumped when soft fur and loud purrs exploded in his ear indicating Phoenix had made it to her perch and was happy daddy was home. “You're a spoiled shit.” Louis stroked the kitten, digging into the fast food bag to pull out a French fry to feed her. “Yes, I know you love these. I'll share my shake, can I go sit down?” Now Louis was talking to Mimsy who was at his feet meowing loudly.

Right as he took a step, he almost tripped over his own shoe he'd just toed off. He was clumsier thanks to his belly and to the point he could barely see his feet anymore or lean over. Catching himself on the door jamb, he grabbed Phoenix when she started to slide off and managed to step on Mimsy at the same time. Mimsy let out a screech then took off running, probably to go seek comfort from Harry who was rapidly becoming her person. “I told you not to get in my way, idiot!” Louis yelled after the cat.

Looking up, he grinned widely, eyes crinkling as he scurried over to his Dom. Sliding the plastic bag he had his newly bought school books in over his wrist, Louis wrapped arms around the surgeon and kissed him hard. “Glad to see you, babe.” Taking in what he was wearing, Louis wiggled eyebrows. “Like the tight boxers.”

Harry cringed when Louis yelled again, a terrified Mimsy coming to weasel her way between the surgeons parted leg. She was purring, soft fur tickling the side of his calf before she hissed at Louis and took off running up the stairs. Harry wasn't her favorite person, she was just growing more and more angry at the boy as all of his attention were stolen away by the kittens. Tsking softly, Harry shooed the cats away and wrapped arms around Louis, frozen ice cream sandwich still pinched between his pointer finger and thumb.

“Hi Bunny,” he mumbled, eyes flickering to the fast food bag by the door and the shake sitting on the floor, wedged between the wall and one of the boys abandoned shoes. “You snuck and got fast food? Of course you did,” shaking his head as he exhaled an irritated sigh, Harry brought his peace offering into Louis’ line of vision. “Guess you won't be needing this, and you'll get twice as many vegetables for dinner,” Harry didn't care if Louis ate out every now and again, but it seems like all the sub wanted now was greasy, deep fried food that wasn't good for him  _or_ the fetus…..Urm, baby.

Taking notice of the bag that smacked against the side of his leg, Harry quickly snatched it from Louis and dug into it, fingers finding nothing but books.  _Ew._ Pulling one out, his nose wrinkled slightly when he seen it was a book for drama. “You were serious about quitting the hospital and becoming a drama teacher?”  _why the fuck did that hurt to say?_

“Don't hiss at me, little lady!” Louis yelled after the retreating cat. Rubbing Phoenix’s fuzzy head, he placed a kiss on it then carefully reached down to grab the shake and take a sip, just as the kittens cold nose dug into his skin, making him jump as he sucked up some liquid in the straw then held it up to the animal's mouth, her pink tongue darting out to lick at it. “Does my Nixxy like strawberry? I think she does!”

Louis rolled his eyes at the Dom. Of course he'd be against the fast food, as he'd just had Chinese yesterday for supper. Sipping loudly at the shake, he wiggled past Harry to go sit at the table. “I'll just have that for dessert and that depends on what vegetables you decide to make with dinner. You know I'm extremely picky about this.” Setting the bag and shake down, he grabbed some napkins then fished out a burger, “I didn't  _sneak_  to get this. And I got you something, too.” Holding the wrapped food out, he took out a container of curly fries and another shake, this one chocolate.

Why did Harry have to have that look on his face? Calmly grabbing the bag of books back, he set it on an empty chair. “Yes. I told you nursing wasn't my first choice,” Sitting down, he popped the lid off his shake, dragging a fry through it. “Why are you upset? I feel like you're mad now.”

Harry stayed standing in the entrance of the dining room, below the archway. He watched Louis closely, almost as if he was studying him before he shook it off and sighed. “Not mad, no. I just don't understand why you've waited so many years to become a drama teacher,” shrugging, the dom ran a hand through his hair and eyed the food on the table, stomach rolling at the thought of eating again.

Bypassing Louis, Harry walked into the kitchen to return the ice-cream sandwich to the freezer, irritation slowly sinking in his stomach. He didn't know why he was suddenly upset with Louis. They talked about him going back to school, but the dom hadn't really thought it to be serious at the time. He figured Louis loved his job, the people he worked with, he'd never guess the boy was actually  _serious_ about leaving.

Sighing, noise defeated and low, Harry leaned against the counter and drug a hand over his face. He remembered welcoming the nurse into the hospital. It has been four years, four years of constant torture and bickering and wishing he would finally leave. But now with the possibility there, staring him right in the face, he realized what Louis leaving really meant. He couldn't put the boy on his surgeries just so he could annoy him, couldn't make him work the er or help with the disgusting cases when he got mad at him.  _Yet, this was his dream. Shouldn't he be happy he was pursuing it?_ Yeah right.

It was a question Louis had wondered himself. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the day, he could go back to school and pursue his dream career. Nursing had been his second choice being younger than Liam and Zayn, he waited to see what the two did before copying them. Louis was afraid of being left behind. “I.. wanted to see where life took me? I'm pregnant and going to marry the love of my life, so I figured it was time to make myself happier by becoming a drama teacher.”

His blue eyes tracked Harry’s every move, maybe fixating on how tight the boxers were. Licking his lips, Louis focused on bringing the kitten off his shoulder to set her on the table. “No, my burger, little girl. You get the fries!” Breaking a couple in half, he laid them at her paws. Pushing the food for Harry over to the edge of the table, “Eat.”

Opening arms, Louis held them for Harry, not caring that it would look weird for a dom to be on a sub’s lap, but he just wanted cuddles at the moment. “Come here, please? I wanna talk about this.”

Harry had only heard the end of Louis’ explanation. He had to force himself to walk back into the dining room, silently watching the boy before he shook his head and took a seat on the opposite side of him. He nudged the food closer to the edge and as far away from himself as he could without really having to move. “Talk then. I'm listening,”

He didn't want to have to listen to Louis explain why this was a good idea, why he should allow him to do it. Because Harry would never tell him he  _couldn't._ He was a dom, had that kind of power, but he wouldn't deny the sub a chance to  _finally_  pursue his dream career, even if it meant he lost his favorite play toy to work with. If this had been a few months ago though, the topic would have never even been brought up. He was too big of a Dick.

Louis wasn't going to let himself be denied cuddles, so his stubborn ass got up from the chair and planted himself on Harry’s lap, directly on his crotch, the thin material of the boxers letting Louis feel him. “I could do both if you wanted? Nursing on weekends,” Which is not what he wanted, all the free time coming up was like heaven. He could catch up on some Netflix, clean the house for Harry so it'd look nice when he got home, and look up some recipes and cook dinner for him so Harry wouldn't have to worry. It'd be stress off him.

Fingers went up to comb through the chocolate locks, leaning to kiss his Dom on the nose. This would mean going longer without seeing him, especially if Harry worked 36 hour shifts. “I can come visit for lunch or if you're in the mood. I can come visit when I need you, which might be a daily thing as I'm transitioning, I tend to get homesick for you easily.” Tears sprung to his eyes, remembering his car ride earlier, throat constricting. “I actually.. burst into tears on my way to registration. I wanted you so bad.”

Harry stayed silent, eyes focused on a blank spot on the wall behind Louis rather than the boy himself. He forced himself to listen, to stay still rather than explode like he wanted to. The words licked at the back of his throat, so badly wanting to be said, and he was tempted to let them roll off his tongue but then he  _finally_ looked at Louis.

He was a boy, a simple boy in love with a man who was no good for him, a man willing to ask for him to give up his dreams to stay with him. Harry wanted to be selfish…. But then something flickered in Louis’ eyes. He was trying to keep himself from crying, from showing how he truly felt, which was hopeless. He couldn't win in this situation, and if that didn't have Harry's heart stopping in his chest, he wasn't sure what would.

“You aren't going to push yourself like that,” the dom whispered, thumb stroking Louis’ cheek lightly. It was sweet, gentle, and all wrong.  _This wasn't him._ “You'll go to school, become a drama teacher, and blow me away with the plays you put together. Because, with or without me, you will always do amazing,” he wanted to say something different, to beg the boy not to leave him alone at that god-awful hospital, but right now wasn't about him. He was being selfish even considering his feelings in this. Louis deserved what little happiness he had a chance at, and Harry wanted to give him this opportunity, would support him even if he failed.

The with or without me part made Louis stiffen up. He thought they were making so much process in this life together that Harry was happy. Was he still planning on leaving Louis? Nuzzling into the touch, Louis made a soft noise, he was trying to relax and tell himself he was being paranoid. “ _With_  you.. I don't want this if you're not going to be along for the ride. We had our ups and downs and I hated you so much at first, but you grew on me, Harry.” He was avoiding the blow me comment, his mind definitely steering towards the dirty things Louis wanted to say.

Ignoring the fact that his food was getting cold and his shake was melting, and being rapidly licked up by the overzealous kitten by them, Louis threw arms around his Dom’s neck to hug him tight, shifting on Harry’s lap. “It's going to be weird not getting up with you and carpooling to work and fucking in the elevator,” Louis giggled into the side of Harry’s neck as he softly kissed there, hand travelling down Harry’s abs. “There is an elevator at the school. We can bless it?”

Harry warmed beneath Louis’ body and laughed slightly, fingers moving to trace down the boys back, fingernail dragging over the ridges through the material of his shirt. “We can still carpool, and have hot elevator sex.” He actually didn't mind the sounds of that. Shifting, he sighed deeply and rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. “I didn't mean I was leaving you before. I meant that even though I won’t always be by your side, you'd do amazing.”  _He didn't doubt that for one second._

Reaching around Louis, the dom grabbed the hamburger and fries that had been given to him earlier and offered a fry to Louis, the limp yellow thing dangling between his two fingers. He still wasn't happy Louis was leaving, and wanting to start all this while pregnant but… Wait, what the fuck? “When do you plan on starting classes?”

His eyes rolled in the back of his head when Harry ran his finger down his back, body reacting by shuddering in pleasure as Louis wriggled on his lap. “Mm.. sex. Something I am never going to get sick of because my Dom is a nymphomaniac and managed to make me into one.” Raising hands, he lightly scratched at Harry’s scalp with his nails, sliding hand into the curls to stroke them. Leaning in close, he could smell the vanilla that was now both their signature scent, the smell more intoxicating on Harry than him. “Can we take a bath later? I got this vanilla bath bomb with sparkles I wanna try out.”

Instead of taking the fry, Louis knocked it from his hand. Licking at Harry’s skin, he could taste the salt from the fry and something sweet? Glancing at the table, he now noticed the half eaten bowl of cereal. Froot loops. “Oh hey, I was looking at places online, there's a nice place near the hospital  _and_  college. It's fate!”

Harry wasn't too pleased that Louis had completely ignored the question he had asked. Glancing down at the fry on the floor, his nose wrinkled when a cat quickly scurried to it, paw playing with it for a second before she began to eat it.  _Weird ass cats._ “Why the hell were you looking at places?” Harry growled, body tensing. Louis had never let on that he'd wanted to move, so why the fuck was he suddenly looking?

Moving the boy off of him, Harry stood and threw his food on the table before grabbing his bowl of soggy ass, colorful cereal. “What's wrong with this house?” Harry loved this place, loved how he'd decorated it and had all of this extra shit installed. It was large, and bigger than they'd ever need, but it was  _his_ , and was the first place he'd ever bought that felt like a  _home._

An eyebrow quirked at Harry’s question. Louis could tell he was getting kind of riled up, if the growl wasn't a dead giveaway. “First of all, name me a good memory in this place? What has happened here that will make me miss it?” Louis could name more negative than positive. He glanced toward the French doors that lead to the patio and remembered the day of the engagement party. “There's bad memories linked to this place and I'm 99.9% positive the laundry room is haunted or something because I feel uneasy and like something's watching me, and no, it's not a cat as they won't go near the room.”

Now that he was standing, Louis carefully crouched down to grab his bag and take out his laptop. Powering it on, he clicked his bookmarks tab then scrolled to the place he'd fallen in love with, turning the screen to show Harry. “Bigger than here, indoor pool. Huge room for our role-playing nights and to keep under lock and key so our future kids won't find it. Big backyard for said kids. Good neighborhood and like I said, close to our hospital and my college.” He rubbed at his nose, sliding onto a chair to pick up his burger and take a bite then following it down with a slurp of shake.

Harry shook his head, his automatic response a yell that bubbled up his throat but didn't come out because he got momentarily distracted by Louis’ idiocy. This house was his, not the subs. He was only supposed to reside in his because of their wedding, of the government, not because he had a say. Louis may not have good memories here, but the dom did. Sure, the walls were stained with the bad ones, but what home didn't have haunting echoes in the hallways? It was his first real home, the place he'd gotten on his own and made his own. He'd found himself within these walls, always got comfort here.

“ _You_ have a problem with the memories here. I witnessed my nephews first steps in my living room, watched as my sister fell in love with her husband in my backyard. It's not about the size or the goddamn supposed ghost or your feelings. This is my house Louis, and I'm not fucking moving,” he could still hear the faint whispers of children's giggles as he chased them through the house, could still see Gemma perched on the edge of the pool with Jax seated next to her, could still feel the flurry of emotions he'd got when he first unlocked the door to this house and seen it.  _There was so much more that Louis didn't see. This was… Their place… The place he'd realized Louis was… His? That he wanted to keep him, now and forever._

A hand swiped over his face. Louis had been prepared for this, knowing Harry would say no. He  _was_ being irrational, going ahead with looking at houses with the wild idea the Dom may agree with it. Louis didn't know how long Harry had had the house and it was unfair to even ask this. Closing out of the website, Louis brought up Facebook messenger to check who was on.

“Then my memories must mean shit because  _I_  had to get uprooted from my apartment. Did you know that's the first one I lived in after I left home? Originally, Zayn and Liam lived in it with me, but then they met their third and moved out. But, so many memories for us.” Louis slammed the lid of his laptop closed and stomped his foot. He didn't have to slip into little space for some actions to shine through. Yanking the bag with his books up, he stomped towards the stairs and took off running up them to their room and slammed the door loudly then locked it. He didn't doubt Harry had a key to every room in the house.

“Fucking ass..” Swiping at his leaking eyes, he rolled onto the bed and pulled Harry’s pillow against his chest as he curled up the best he could and stared off into space.

The bowl of cereal left his hand before he could stop it, and he watched, heart stopping, as it sailed through the air and hit right against the wall, instantly shattering and sending shards of glass everywhere. Milk shot out too, the soggy pieces of cereal sticking to the wall as everything else slowly clattered to the ground. It had been so long since he's done something like that, or even did something somewhat violent. It felt way too fucking good, and he was suddenly worried he'd end up snapping on Louis one day and doing worse to the boy than he had that bowl.  _The fuck he would._

 _Fuck._ He should have just went right upstairs when Louis got home. He'd known the boy was in a bad mood, yet he decided to test the fucking water. Dumbass. Why'd they always fight when they were just starting to get along? “Fucking house,” he kicked at the wall as he passed it, fingers tugging restlessly at the loose strands of hair. He hadn't meant to start a fight, he just really didn't want to move, to let go of  _their_  place. “Louis! Get your fucking ass down here!”

Not even flinching when he heard the shattering of something against the wall, Louis grabbed his earbuds and plugged them into his phone, picking the loudest song he had and turning the volume up. He wasn't about to listen to his Dom, his attitude too bitchy. Plus, they'd only argue more.

Rolling to face the window, Louis mouthed along with the song as he slid in between the sheets and yanked blankets over his head to make a temporary cave for him, his sanctity til the big bad wolf came charging in to blow it down. Jerk!

When only silence answered him, Harry stomped up the stairs and went straight to their door, not even trying the door knob because he knew it would be locked. “Instead of being a child, come out so we can talk!”  _About what? He didn't know._ Pounding on the door, Harry growled and felt as the entire wall began to shake from the force of his fist. “Louis!”

His set of keys, the one he kept at home, for the house was tucked safely in the bottom of his underwear drawer, and the other set was locked in a drawer in his office at the hospital. Hitting the door one last time, Harry finally stopped his efforts of being heard and let his overheated forehead rest against the chilled wood for a second before he spun around and went straight for his office. Louis wanted to be childish? Well so could he. Slamming the door and locking it, Harry went straight to the couch that was facing the glass door overlooking the backyard and plopped down in it, the practically new cushions sagging beneath his body.

Wait… Was this an episode? Had Louis reverted back into his little headset for protection? He hasn't done it for so long, well not around Harry, and the dom had temporarily forgotten Louis was even a little. Shit. Did he just scare a practically innocent child? “Fucking hell. Bravo, dumbarse.”  _talking to yourself was normal, okay?_

It was coincidence his earbud fell out right as Harry pounded on the door, resulting in Louis jumping from the loud noise and smacking head on the headboard. Pouting, he felt the little in him trying to creep out more when his hand went up to grab his now aching head, only to pull back wet from a cut. Lower lip wobbling, he got out of bed and completely forgetting about the ensuite, Louis padded down the hallway to the bathroom to use that one.

Turning the water on, Louis tried to remember where Harry kept the first aid supplies, but his mind was useless at the moment. He stared at the clear water hitting the porcelain basin as he contemplated what to do. Yelling for Harry would admit defeat, but for what? Once Louis started slipping down, his mind didn't hold the memories older Louis had and vice versa, so when Louis aged up again, he might not remember the arguement either.

Peeking out the doorway, he looked at the room he'd just left then the stairs. Did Harry head back down? Louis shrugged and went that way, leaving the tap running as he wandered down the stairs in search of the Dom, or curly haired daddy when he was little.

What little hair he had pulled back with a hairband to keep it out of his face, Harry grabbed his laptop from off the desk and slipped into the rolling chair. His knee caught the edge of the desk when the chair suddenly spin, and he had to force himself not to scream like he wanted to. He could hear Louis walking out there, could hear the tap running and the soft squeaks of old floorboards. He just didn't want to give his location away.

But he needed to do something about this… about Louis. He was not very familiar with Littles. The one nurse, whatever her name was, had been one but he'd never stuck around long enough to actually see her through her episodes. And Louis has only went under a handful of times around Harry, and the older man  _always_ froze and had zero ideas on what to do. So he pulled up his old trusted friend Google and typed in;

_My fiance is a little. What do I do?_

And when that generated absolutely nothing close to what he was looking for, and the twelve other different searches, he had a small meltdown before finally typing in;

_Bdsm. What is a dom/little dynamic?_

Finally webpages about D/S popped up and he clicked on the first one provided, eyes quickly scouring over it like he was physically starving for the words. The entire first paragraph was just explaining the different titles in a relationship, and the different roles and genders, so he skipped over that entirely and scrolled down to the second one.  _Blah blah blah;_

_The dynamic instead focuses on care and guidance for the little, where rules enforced ensure that. While the Daddy stills holds characteristics of a typical Dom, he now also plays a more intimate and nurturing parental role._

Parent role? He was supposed to play a fucking parent role? His eyes quickly skipped to the next paragraph when he seen something about incest roleplay.  _He was not into that._

Panic was setting in the more he couldn't find Harry. Chewing on his lip, he ran to the back door that opened to the garage and yanked it open. All vehicles were present and accounted for so he was home, but where? Louis went to the patio, another of Harry’s spots, noticing the butts in the ashtray, a nagging voice in his head was craving the pack of Marlboros sitting there, but there was also a baby to think about. His little self had been wondering why his belly was getting heavier and feet disappearing.

After grabbing the rest of his shake and Nix, Louis rushed upstairs to check Harry’s office. The door was locked, but if he pressed ear to the door, he could hear key strokes. Bringing a hand up, he was about to knock, needing to see the Dom’s face when the doorbell rang.

“I got it!”

Rushing to the main level, Louis went for the front door and yanked it open to the UPS man standing there. Since when did they ring the doorbell? The delivery man held out an official looking envelope and his tablet, “Are you Mister Harry Styles?”

Shaking head, Louis stepped back and screamed, “HARRY EDWARD STYLES, YOU HAVE A DELIVERY!” Then shut the door on the man to wander away, remembering he was still upset with him. Bipolar much?

Harry was quickly swallowed by his computer, eyes taking in everything he could. Aside from the incest thing, and being told not to judge if the sub/little was into that kind of thing, the website has been incredibly helpful. If a little starts to act up, the dom needs to show he is in charge and assure the sub knows their place, and rules are to be set and followed. When one goes under and goes into little headspace, they are no longer to be viewed as a sexual partner, but a child.  _Not like Harry would ever try anything while the boy was under. Pedophilia was not his thing._

He was currently scrolling through comments and talking to  _MistressLisa69_ about best possible rules and actions to take when a little acted out. He was apparently not supposed to give the sub their way, and was supposed to shut him down as soon as he began to throw a tantrum or even raise his voice. And if the sub was reluctant to follow rules, he needed to be even stricter.  _Which, hello, Harry can definitely do that._

He was just typing back a response to the weird but helpful woman when he heard Louis yell something right outside his office door followed by him stomping down the stairs. Figuring he was just being a shit again, Harry finished the response and sighed when he heard Louis yell yet again. Signing out, he slammed the computer shut and opened the door, palms sweating as his stomach worked to digest all this new information.

_A little and doms relationship needs to be intimate and full of trust and love. If either shows reluctance, end the relationship now. When a pairing is meant to be, they trust each other completely and without hesitation._

“What?” He asked as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, but he realized quickly he was alone. Glancing around, he was just about to turn around and walk back up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Again.  _Great._  “What?” Oh, UPS. “Yes, I'm Harry.” Signing off on the package, Harry took the envelope and slammed the door, a habit of his. “You could have signed off on this, shit,”  _what the fuck was it even?_

Curling up on the couch, Louis pulled his laptop from the charger and pulled it open. Smirking at the screen, he logged in to see his schedule for the upcoming term, checking it over to see if everything was correct. Bouncing, he couldn't wait for his first class. Nix gave a meow at her sleep being disturbed and burrowed into Louis’ neck to hide in his hair to keep warm. “Yes, I'll miss you when I'm at class, Nix. BUT, I will be home every night for supper.” That was going to be weird.

Coughing slightly from an irritated throat, Louis sipped at his shake then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cuddle up with. Glancing up when Harry walked by to get the envelope, he brought shoulders up in a shrug, “They asked if I was you and I said I wasn't, didn't think you'd want me to lie.” Though, he wished he had. Louis looked at the letter in his Dom’s hand. “Who’s it From?”

Harry stopped in the entrance of the front room and leaned against the doorframe, skilled fingers easily slipping beneath the flap on the envelope where he ripped. Dragging his finger, and feeling as the paper ripped as he went, he finally had it open and pulled the neatly folded letter out, but it still felt far too heavy. Tipping the yellow envelope up, a necklace slipped out and into his palm, chilled and heavy. It was a simple rose, black with diamonds making up the stem. It was honestly beautiful.

Throwing the envelope off to the side for now, he looped the necklace around his finger then finally opened up the letter, eyes alight with curiousness and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  _Who the fuck still sent letters?_ “Don't know,” he said simply, tongue dragging across his bottom lip before he finally let his eyes rest on the perfectly scrawled handwriting.  _Oh fuck. No. He knew this persons handwriting all too well._

_Dear Harry, or Harold, whichever you prefer now,_

_It's been years since we've last talked, and I've always regretted leaving things the way I did. You were my best friend for so long and I hurt you, but I wasn't ready to get married. I wanted my freedom, and I know now how stupid and poor of an excuse that is now. I would like to talk to you, and hopefully at least mend our friendship enough that we can be civil towards each other? I'll be visiting London the day after you get this, and I do hope I'll be able to see you._

_Xx, Shirley._

_P.S (I'm not a child Harry, so keep those thoughts to yourself. I just enjoy the idea of adding more to a letter when one thinks it's over.) The necklace was going to be a gift for you, but I left before I could give it to you. I've kept it for all these years, and I hope you haven't forgotten why black roses were such a strong liking of mine. I hope to see you soon._

And he remembered, he just didn't want to.

His eyes were staring at Harry as he opened the envelope and took the letter and necklace out. Wait.. necklace? Growling under his breath, he managed to wake up Nix again, her cold, pink nose pressing into his skin as she gave another meow, shifting on his shoulder, tail tickling his neck. “Fuck Phoenix, sit still!” Louis yelped, poking the kitten.

Standing up, Louis wandered over to his fiance to slide between his arms and swipe the letter to read it.  _Shirley? Why did that sound familiar?_ Squinting eyes, Louis thought back to Thanksgiving at Harry’s and his aunt’s warning to not turn out like her. OH, Harry’s ex fiancee. He let out a huff and ripped the letter, as he gave another growl and tilted head back to look up at  _his_ Dom.

“The fuck? Is this bitch going to try to get you back?” Louis slapped at the now ripped letter. Setting mouth in a line, he let the paper drop from his hand then reached up to look at the new necklace. “Black rose? Doesn't that mean something bad?” The bitch was going to come tomorrow?!

Everything was blurry, a slight fuzziness surrounding his vision. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, could feel as his entire body clenched and a surge of anger and forgotten sorrow washed over him. After all this time she wanted to suddenly make amends? That wasn't the type of person she was, no matter how much he wished she had been. She was selfish, and had a different motive for this surprise visit.

Louis’ voice just barely registering past the ringing in his ears, Harry shook his head and tried swallowing, but his throat was swelled up, closed off with his heart. “No. Black roses were my favorite type of flower. There isn't really a true black rose, but there is a breed I love that gets as close to black as they can and… She… Shirley drove four hours to get me that specific black rose for our second date.” His voice was thick with memories. He didn't want this, had thought he finally moved past the stage that talking about her no longer brought pain. And although it has dulled significantly, it still  _hurt._

“You never told me black roses were your favorite.” Louis said, the hurt apparent in his voice. Hell, he knew stuff about Harry, but not that, he wasn't even aware the surgeon liked flowers. Crossing arms, he ducked out of Harry’s arms and went back to the sofa to settle down again. it was bothering him, but he wasn't going to let Harry know.

The sound of Louis tapping on the space bar was heard as he pulled up Twitter, pausing to read a few tweets made by friends. He quietly read one under his breath, then settled hands on the keyboard to type back. Glancing at Harry standing there, he sunk back and pulled the covers more around him as he grabbed for the remote to turn on the television.

Louis was hurt, that was evident, and despite Harry's own personal pain he  _couldn't_ stand by and watch as his sub slowly boiled. “They aren't… Not anymore.”  _Reassure him, you ass._ Dropping the necklace on the floor, Harry left it to be forgotten and crossed the room so he could sit next to Louis, knee drawn up against his chest so he could turn and face the boy. “I liked them for a while, because I… I think I tried to hide my sexuality from her. All males like black, right? So I lied.” Stupidest mistake he'd ever made, too. He was happy with who he was now, didn't care if anyone knew he was a male who enjoyed fucking another male in the ass. Despite how much things have changed and how common gay government pairings are, people still had a problem with it.

“I don't think I truly have a favorite flower,” he went on, trying to let his mind slip away from the unwanted memories of Shirley prodding at his already weak mental walls. “Although I've always enjoyed Daisies.” Shaking his head, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he placed that same hand on Louis’ bump, still prominent through the thick blanket. “She isn't who I want anymore,”  _truth,_ “I don't think she ever was. But you are, Lou. You and the baby.”  _Cheesy Styles is back!_ He may just be trying to calm Louis, but there was still truth behind his words.

A warmth rushed through Louis when he felt Harry’s hand on his bump. The dom usually avoided it like the plague. Their daughter was active at the moment, kicking happily at hearing mommy and daddy’s voices. Wincing when she kicked harder, Louis gently moved the surgeon’s hand lower to feel where the baby was, only making her go crazier. “God.. your kid is making me hurt.”

Climbing onto Harry’s lap, he leaned up to suck on his neck, “I hate black. I've always loved a soft purple though I don't like flowers, I prefer chocolates.” Sliding a hand between them, he grasped Harry through the thin material of his boxers, “I love you.”

Harry stiffened slightly when he felt the baby kick, the idea that he was going to be a father still terrifying him. Humming at Louis’ admission, he nodded and forced himself to relax, even when Louis grabbed his dick. He was a sex addict, always has been, but he couldn't help but notice the boy  _always_ brought up sex when they had an argument or when they weren't agreeing on something. It didn't bother him really, sometimes he just wished they could go without having sex for at least one night. Maybe he'd be more willing to open up then.  _Not._

 _Speaking of arguments._ “Do you honestly want to move?” Harry didn't, he honest to god didn't, but if they found something he enjoyed even a little, maybe he'd agree to it. This house did have a past he didn't want anymore, had memories of random girls and guys screaming their lungs out as he fucked them and he could still hear their crying when he stared at the tear stained pillows still left in the guest room.  _He never fucked in his own room. Until… Well.. Louis._ It wasn't like he believed it was time for something new, either. He's had enough change in his life…. But then again, a fresh start in a new home did sound alluring.

Pulling hand away from Harry, he shifted to get comfortable, taking phone from his pocket so it wasn't poking him in the side. The baby was still ruthlessly kicking, so Louis really couldn't get comfortable. Damn kid! He gave a grunt, when the little foot went in his ribs, using Harry’s hand to push at her and hope she'd change position. “Fuck.. she's using my ribs as a monkey bars.”

“Yes! What if we want more than one kid? There's  _one_ spare room, plus what we already turned into this one’s nursery. Where would we put number three? I refuse to make them share rooms, that's a horrible thing.” Louis luckily didn't have to, but knew plenty of others who did and often escaped to Lou’s for peace and quiet, though Louis preferred their house full of people. “I want a nice big family. Maybe with a dog? One who won't eat the cats.” He nodded at the kitten Harry had fallen in love with as it climbed the sofa and into Louis’ lap because the man was taking up Harry’s.

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice. He didn't want a bigger family or a dog or a new house. He didn't want change, but he found he had no choice. The moment him and Louis were paired he lost all of his true freedom, something that wouldn't have happened if Shirley had stuck around. He didn't miss her anymore, he just missed the thought of her, the thought of what they could have been. He wouldn't have had an arranged marriage and children far sooner than he was ready for if she'd stuck around, wouldn't have to move when he didn't want to.

But he also wouldn't have been himself. He hid with her, wouldn't allow himself to hang around with friends in fear they'd let secrets out. He changed completely for her, did things he swore to never do, and pretended they were happy when they were really just living a lie held together by sweet words and false gestures. Maybe he did truly love her at one point, but what was love if he couldn't flaunt his short shorts, or pretty toenails or Gucci suits. What was love if he couldn't wake up in the morning and roll over to find her there, waiting patiently for her good morning kiss even if their morning breath was horrendous.

With the boy sitting on him now, in the flesh with his heart bared more than once, all of that was possible. They were dorks together, fucked like no other, and didn't care if their morning breath smelt like ass. Louis was everything he didn't want, but maybe he needed? With a hand moving to cup below Louis’ stomach, Harry smiled small when he felt his daughter kick right against his palm, quick and powerful.  _She was his._

Shirley may want to make amends, but did he even want to hear her excuses? Did he even want to see her? The faint whisper in his heart answered for him, the part that didn't belong to him.  _No. She wasn't his. He didn't want her._ But fuck, the idea of seeing her one last time was too perfect of an offer to pass up. Even  _if_ he no longer wanted her.

_He wanted Louis. The boy with wild hair, curious eyes and a heart too big for him to handle._

_Fucking shit balls._

THE NEXT DAY

Already pouting because someone his fiancee had been in love with was coming over, Louis allowed his mind to wander and dip into the little mindset, not fully but enough for the bratty side to come out, Shirley would get the brunt of it.

Louis was wandering through the house, kind of sneakily watching Harry try to tidy some things. When he left the room, Louis ran over to knock the neat stack of magazines over then ran off. That was kind of fun, but he couldn't let Harry see or know his mindset was going to be little or he might try to interfere. When he was given a rag and bottle of Pledge, older Louis took it with a sweet grin, little him was laughing maniacally. Running away to do his “job” Louis sprayed the walls to make them slightly slippery along with the floors, fingers pushing down on the button until it gave a weak sound and gave up.

“Da.. rling, my Pledge is gone.” He frowned and held the empty bottle to his Dom then gave a shrug. “How much do I have to dust anyway? Not like she’ll notice.” Though, she'll notice the sickly sweet artificial lemon smell.

Harry was panicked, but he wasn't. The last time he had seen Shirley they were cramped in a small one bedroom apartment. She didn't know of him anymore, of his new wardrobe or even his new, and very updated, house. He had to make sure everything was perfect, even if a voice in the back of his head was telling him to put down the dusting rag and pick up the bottle of wine chilling in the bucket of ice.  _He had to show her he'd upgraded when she left, that she hadn't hurt him at all._

Like hell she'd believe that. Snatching the bottle from Louis, Harry lifted the can to his ear and shook it, just to make sure it was empty. “This was brand fucking new. Ho--” he cut off when he noticed the walls behind Louis glistening, his rag dry and the floors slick with the pledge. “Louis!” He groaned, ripping off the gloves that had covered his forearms. They were a godly yellow color, and he made a mental note to buy the pretty colored ones they sold.

“You are acting like such a childish shit. Clean this up,” his finger waved towards the walls and the hallway, “or you won't get sex  _or_ ice cream for the rest of the week.” The sub had been a brat since he woke up, not so sneakily sneaking behind Harry to ruin and scatter everything the dom had picked up. In the past two hours, all Harry had managed to clean was the kitchen and living room, having to keep up with Louis and his messes. “Now!”  _Shirley would be here in two hours._

He hadn't even talked to her, but rather heard from Michael that she was coming, and that he'd be dropping her off. He, at first, thought that she was a pathetic bitch l going to his friends, but then realized she knew absolutely nothing about him anymore. He changed his address (which she somehow got again), phone number, office number, emails and even his parents and sisters cell numbers. The moment he realized she wasn't coming back, he made sure she wouldn't….. Until, apparently, she decided to.

Widening eyes to look more innocent, he took a step back, foot almost slipping on his own handiwork. Mimicking Harry, he pointed where the dom was then slapped his rag at the wall to “clean” before something else caught his eye and he ran off. Rushing to the couch where the kittens were laying, he picked up Phoenix and Harry’s favorite. “Kitties..”

“Denying me sex is just going to end up bad again.. remember what happened last time?” Peering through the hallway, he gave Harry a look. If Harry cheated on him  _again_ Louis wouldn't look back as he walked out the door and Harry knew it. “Thank God Liam’s not here to be a temptation,” He added sarcastically.

Why was Harry even trying hard to impress Shirley? He had Louis. Tossing his own rag to the floor, he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands of the lemon smell then got undressed. He should take a shower before the chick came over. Louis debated staying greasy and not showering, but he didn't feel human unless he did it. “But, I am naked in here if you want some before the thing gets here.”

“Just shower!” Harry yelled back, lemon scented fingers brushing through his growing hair. He exhaled deeply and quickly got to work once again, pushing off the comments about Liam and Shirley that Louis had made. He scrubbed the entire kitchen, cleaned the living, both dining rooms and all the hallways, wiped down the mop boards and cleaned the windows. He may have went overboard, and smelt of multiple different cleaners by the time he crawled up the stairs to shower, but it was clean and everything was going according to plan.

“Stay up here, and away from the downstairs. I'm not in the mood to beat your ass.” Harry said, stripping from his sweat and water covered clothes. He truly did reek, and vowed not to clean again until next year. “Not that I won't,” he added as he slipped into the bathroom, leaving Louis to lay alone on the bed, naked and very, very wet. He turned the water on, as hot as it would go without melting his skin off his bones, then he slipped into the steamy shower and let his body go limp as the water slowly worked the knots out if his back and shoulders.  _He was way too fucking worked up over someone he supposedly didn't care about._

_Right._

Right. Louis flipped Harry off then threw the bar of soap from the sink at him. “Asshole.” Quickly showering, Louis grabbed his favourite bottle of lotion to rub on himself as he got cozy on their bed. Humming, he got himself lotioned up - well, the parts he could reach then. By now, he was ignoring Harry as he slid on a pair of light blue lacy panties and one of the surgeon's shirts. He loved how big the top was on him, it was like a dress, a short dress.

He rose to his feet and walked out of the room and down the stairs, feet making wet footprints in the still slightly damp floor. Chuckling, he grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge and the laptop he'd left in the living room. Not really wanting to go back upstairs, he let himself out onto the patio to log into a chatroom for the college he was attending. Might as well make some friends before starting in two weeks. He'd already flipped through all his textbooks in anticipation.

Harry took a long, and very much needed, shower before he got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. While in the shower, though, he'd had time to think and thinking was bad. Louis had been fine before, rarely had outbursts or acted up, but since finding out Shirley was visiting, he'd been a little shit. Last night he'd intentionally dug his ice cold feet into Harry's back, and got up at least fifteen times just to wander around or make a lot of noise, so they were both running on little sleep. Not that Harry would have been able to sleep anyway.

He's been anxious, anticipating and dreading the moment his once dream walked through the door into his new wonderland, into the place he was most comfortable in. He'd meant what he said to Louis last night, meant it when he said he didn't want Shirley anymore, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder  _what if._ Did she want him back? Would he go back to her and abandon Louis and the life he has worked so hard to build?  _No? But who knows._

He got dolled up in a suit that was dark purple with light golden spirals and different designs running along his arms, chests, legs and back. His hair was left alone, though he did add a little something to it to add a little more volume, and he,  _regrettably,_ painted his dull fingernails black just to make them pop. He knew he was overdressed, yet he still slipped on his designer dress shoes and had little regrets. He looked fucking amazing, and his ass seemed to really pop in these pants.

Speaking of ass…. “Louis?” The dom yelled, hands waving frantically in the air as he jogged down the steps.  _The damn polish wouldn't dry and he couldn't smudge it._ “Lou? Are you ready?” where the fuck was he?

Happily still chatting with people, Louis had made a few potential friends, a couple in the same program as him. Not wanting to reveal too much about himself, he kept his details simple - name, age, marital status and occupation, some were shocked he'd give up being a nurse to become a drama teacher, but after explaining some of the horror stories, one of which may include a surgeon who made his life miserable and how they got matched. Surgeon seemed to be the magic word as some of the medical students asked which hospital he worked at and his fiancee’s name, which he didn't give, he wouldn't want Harry giving his full name on the internet so he wasn't about to do the same.

It was too quiet outside. The fenced in yard was a little too high to see over, even if he tried to stand on tiptoes. Maybe he could talk Harry into pulling it down and building a shorter one, chain link with a gate at the end just in case any of the kitties got brave and escaped. Turning on Pandora, he let it auto play, the volume going as loud as it could get.

It was getting chilly out. Louis’ bare legs were suffering the longer he sat out there, but he didn't want to head back inside. Not just yet. Perking ears up, Louis could hear his Dom yelling for him. He could find the submissive if he wanted him.

A cloud of cologne followed Harry as he practically ran through the bottom level of the house, trying to find Louis before Shirley showed up in… Less than ten minutes. He was just beginning to think Louis was upstairs, and had somehow tricked the dom, who had heard him walk down the stairs, but then the glass doors caught his eye. There was a four little finger smudges.  _He was outside._

Struggling to open the door, and realizing how much women have to go through every time they paint their nails, Harry finally jerked it open and nearly hit himself in the face with it. “Jesus, Lou. It's like, ten degrees out and you have no pants on. Come on, let's go inside. I'll make you something for lunch.” he could always be the strict asshole everyone has come to know and love, but he wanted today to be good. He wanted Louis to be nice, and that wasn't going to happen if the dom was a Dick to him.  _It probably still won't happen. Who was he kidding?_

The overpowering cologne floated outside to Louis. Cringing, he usually liked the smell, but either Harry was nervous and didn't realize he put on that much or he was covering up the tobacco smell. Louis turned back to his screen to type more then grabbed his Pepsi to take a swig. “I don't want to come in yet. I'm busy.”

A car pulling into their street made Louis look up. He tilted head and held his breath as he waited see where it would stop at. When it drove by their house, he let out the breath then typed again, blue eyes now focused on the bright computer screen. This was Harry’s day, not his, Louis showed no interest in meeting his Dom’s ex girlfriend.

When he heard a car pull into their driveway, Louis jerked up. He grabbed his laptop closer to him then wandered passed Harry to use the bathroom. Ignoring the doorbell when it chimed as he slammed the door and locked it.

The dom could barely keep himself in check, barely managed to  _not_ bite off his tongue so he didn't yell at Louis like he wanted to. Throat burning and hands twitching at his side, Harry let out a low laugh and jerked the front door open. “Come in, I'll be back,” he didn't even look at them,  _at her._ He just quickly spun around and ran up the stairs, the itching in his palms growing stronger by each passing second.

Fishing the set of keys from his pocket that he'd remember to grab this morning and keep on his person at all times, Harry unlocked the door and slipped into the too quiet bathroom. “Hate her, hate me, but you are coming downstairs. You act like a brat, or say one rude thing and I'll paddle your ass in there regardless of who's watching. And you need to put on some damn pants. Do you understand?”  _he can't do this alone._

Jumping when Harry came in, he let out a growl and sprayed his deodorant in Harry’s direction. “Excuse you, I'm trying to have a pee and brush my hair and such.” Capping the can, he put it up in the medicine cabinet then dropped his panties to use the toilet. Seeing Harry still standing there, he washed his hands then ran a brush through his caramel colored fluff, if he was to stay at home today, he wasn't going to style it.

Without a word, he walked from the bathroom to the stairs ready to head down and meet the bitch, er woman, who had abandoned Harry. He wanted to pretend she'd be hideous, but knowing that Harry wouldn't date ugly people, could only groan. Ok, maybe she had the big tits going for her and was a few fries short of a Happy Meal. Probably. The chill made Louis remember he had nothing on under the shirt, except panties. Groaning, he turned to grab his favorite silver leggings and slipped them on then headed downstairs, jumping the last three steps.

Turning the corner, he scooped up Nix, whispering into her ears then halted. Why was he entering the room first? Whirling to face Harry, he gave the Dom a shove to the living room, following close behind with petite fingers dangerously close to going in the mouth.

The smell of Louis’ fruity deodorant clung to Harry's eyelashes and hair. His eyes burned slightly, irritated from the sudden attack. Rubbing at them as he followed Louis, Harry silently cursed under his breath and nearly tripped down the stairs. He was still too distracted by the boy to really allow himself to think about what he was doing, about who he was going to see, but his heart still remembered. It was beating erratically in his chest, each thump more painful than the other.

Stumbling into the living room, Harry glared at Louis over his shoulder and flipped him off, then his entire body froze when he looked back and seen Shirley sitting on the edge of his couch, looking so out of place. She looked exactly the same, like she had the first day he met her. Loose curls of light brown hair fell from her ponytail to frame her small, heart shaped face. Her petite nose was hidden behind a curl too, stormy grey eyes cast down to the floor.

And everything was suddenly wrong in the world. His heart, it no longer hurt for her. She wasn't… She wasn't who he remembered. He wasn't giddy seeing her, didn't feel as if he was going to pass out. If he didn't actually remember what she looked like, he would question if this was even the girl he had loved.  _He had changed._ “Shirley?” it was asked in a whisper, barely audible to his own ears. Her name even sounded wrong.  _He felt wrong._ He thought that when he seen her he'd realize he never stopped loving her, but that wasn't the fucking case, was it?

Not liking the way Harry was staring at Shirley, he shoved his way under the Dom’s arm to get a better look at the girl. Light brown hair, like his, he took notice, but her facial structure was much different. Louis thought himself to be slightly feminine and tiny, Shirley had nothing on him. He felt like a jealous teenager, but damnit, why did she have to come back? Selfish bitch.

“Are you going to be rude and sit there or tell us why you're here?” Louis tapped on his baby bump, other hand running down the fur of Nix, lightly stroking her. He was nervous himself and didn't know why.

Shirley rolled eyes up, noting the baby bump, but choosing to ignore it. Didn't mean it was Harry’s. “Sorry, and who are you to speak for my ex boyfriend? He lets his maid speak for him? Or are you the cook?” Smirking, she crossed a leg over the other, black cherry painted nails smoothing the silk dress pants she had on.

Help?! Louis gave a low growl, peering up at Harry then back at Shirley, “I'm his fiancee and mother of his baby,” Pointing at his stomach, then gave it a rub. “I don't see any children with you. Weren't you going to marry him? Or were you too much of a prude to put out for him?”

Harry stifled a laugh, shock melting from his body as an arm wrapped around Louis’ waist to draw him into his side. “Louis, nice,” he whispered harshly in his ear, giving a warning squeeze to his hip before he finally turned eyes up to Shirley. She wasn't the same. “This is my fiance, Louis,” he was no longer worried about what she thought of him, because he didn't care.

Tugging Louis with him, Harry lead them to the couch across from her and they both set, the boy practically on top of the dom. “Even though my s--Louis has forgotten his Manners, does not mean you can ignore him. You must have came here for a reason. Spill it.” god, it felt good to just be… Him. To let his cares slip free and his assholeness out. God, he wanted to make her hurt.

Squirming on Harry’s lap, Louis still let out a soft hiss, making Nix jump in his arms and meow loudly. Jumping to the ground, the kitten ran off. Ignoring the warning from his Dom - not that he didn't notice Harry almost said submissive and caught himself. Was he embarrassed to say he was a Dom?

Shirley nodded at the man then focused on Harry again. “So forgetting that you downgraded to a tiny little man, I do have a favor to ask, Harry. You're the only one I could think of to ask as I'm maybe moving to the area.”

“Downgraded?” Harry asked, both amused and shocked she'd say such a thing. Laughing, the dom laid a protective hand on Louis’ stomach and pulled him in closer, drawing comfort from the boy so he wouldn't just… Snap. His nerves were already wore thin, on the verge of snapping beneath the force. Just. One. More. Rude. Word. “I do not feel as if I downgraded. You left me, Shirley, a fact you shouldn't forget. Louis has been there for me, has never used some pitly ass ‘I needed my freedom’ excuse, and he is carrying my child. I have upgraded in every way possible, and hope to never come across another woman as cruel and selfish as you are,”

Brushing a hand over his subs stomach, Harry smirked up at Shirley then cleared his throat. “Enough talk about the coward move you made in the past, or how big of a bitch you  _are,_ what is it you need?” Has she always been this bitchy? God, and her voice has went up two pitches higher. He didn't understand how he could have  _ever_ liked her, or think that he loved her.

It was Louis’ hormones that made tears spring to his eyes. Ducking head under Harry’s chin so feathery hair tickled the Dom’s nose, he kissed his throat where the scar from that fateful day would always linger. Shirley didn't have that. Well, she might have some good memories, but she got the boy and Louis got the future, the man he's ferociously proud of. Without thinking, Louis bit gently at the Adams apple then sucked on it. He was trying to ignore the other one in the room.

Shirley scoffed and sat up when Phoenix wandered over to sniff at her then Harry’s kitten. Little pink noses wiggled, darting out of reach when the woman tried to touch them. They could sense the hatred from their owners to the girl. “Like I was saying, my dear father is being transferred to your hospital. He needs a double bypass done, as he'd had a few heart attacks. And who better to operate than my dear ex fiancee? My dad loves you.”

Harry laughed when Cleo began to play with the woman, running over to her and acting as if she was going to let her touch, before running off again just as Shirley would lean forward. Watching the kitten with the golden markings climb up the side of the couch, he watched curiously to see what she would do, but quickly averted his eyes when he seen her hunch up her back and start to creep across the couch. She was going to pounce in Shirley, and he wasn't going to stop her.  _She talked shit on his sub._

Shuddering when Louis licked at his neck again, Harry squeezed his hip lightly, another silent warning. “Why me? There are many other surgeons who are just as qualified as me.” Eyebrows rose when he seen her grey orbs flicker to Louis for a second before they found the older mans face again. Squinting his eyes, he tugged Louis in closer. “I have no idea what games you're playing, but I will not participate in them. I will operate on your father, only because I actually like Tom. But I do not want to speak with you, or even see you in  _my_ hospital.”  _what was she playing at?_

Louis was watching Cleo and Nix himself. Pretty smart animals to know when someone wasn't good. Clicking tongue when Nix got bored and started attacking Harry’s feet, he shook head and gently brought foot down to push the kitten away. Nix swiped at the bare foot, meowing loudly as she lost her balance and fell on her back.

The warning squeeze made Louis snicker as he sucked harder on the skin, his hand going to one of Harry’s hips to rest there. He wasn't against completely rutting on his Dom’s leg to show Shirley that Harry had moved on for the better and nothing she would do or say would make him leave Louis.

“Oh Harry, my dad was excited with the prospect of getting a son. He's going to be thrilled to see you again!” Shirley gave him a bright smile that turned to horror when Cleo pounced, claws first into her leg. “What the fuck?!” Jumping up, she smacked the cat off her, Cleo immediately running away. Brushing away stray cat hairs, she walked over to stand in front of the two. “You can't stop me from visiting my father in the hospital. I'm his daughter and you should be his son in law, not engaged to tiny tot over there.”

Harry, on instinct, pushed Louis behind him as soon as Shirley moved to stand in front of them. She was tall, but when Harry stood he still towered over her, still had that intimidating tick of his jaw as his eyes flickered between hers. “Continue insulting my fiance and you can find someone else to perform your father's surgery.” He wasn't playing, didn't feel like he could take another jab at his sub. He was already stretched thin, one small wrong rub and he'd snap completely.

“You have to accept the fact that I moved on. Louis may be tiny, but he isn't some airhead who relies on his father's money fo…” He cut off when everything suddenly clicked to him. His hand that was stretched behind him squeezed Louis’ hand, fingernails digging into the side of the subs soft flesh. “Your father's going broke.” He'd read about in the paper the other day, seen how many headlines the old council member had made. “And you need… you're trying to get back with me for my money?”

When they had been together, Harry wasn't exactly… Well, his bank account didn't have as many zeros as it does now. He'd been an intern, trying to pay off the few student loans he did have. But now?? He was featured in newspapers, in magazines, was the most successful doctor in the UK. He had more than  _enough_  money, and someone like Shirley could smell that, could have easily found that out.

Gold digger. Narrowing eyes behind Harry, he growled lowly. Louis himself didn't make too bad a paycheck being a nurse, he had had some inheritance from his grandmother who'd pretty much raised Lana and him. “Fucking whore. My fiancee loves  _me_ , we fit together better than you and him ever did, not to mention I willingly worked. Did you? Or did you sit on your ass all day while he put himself through internship?” Louis doubted it. To him, she looked like she cared for nobody but herself.

He grimaced at the sharp nails digging in. Harry needed those trimmed! Kissing the surgeon's back, he wrapped free arm around his baby, slowly sliding to the front, but still clinging to the man. “Get the flying fuck out of our house. Using your dad’s illness to try to weasel your way into an engaged man’s arms. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Scoffing again, Shirley gestured to Louis, “Are you going to let this mini-me freak say this to your first love? I thought we had something special.” Shirley batted eyes, stepping closer to Harry as she played with the buttons on his shirt. “Come on, Haz. You don't wanna be a dad with that. He's just a rebound, you want the real thing back.”

Seething now that she had the balls to touch Harry, Louis had to quickly think. Slapping her hand away from the Dom, he gave another growl then pushed her to the front door. “Get out you hussy! Fucking come in here and insult me in my own house!”

Harry laughed and stepped in once again, hand grabbing Louis’ to yank the boy back and out of hitting distance. “You think he's the rebound?” Shaking his head, Harry walked towards Shirley until he was millimeters away, close enough to her ear that if he tried licking his lip, he'd touch the soft flesh weighed down with large, diamond earrings. “Honey, you were never the  _real thing._ Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not that little straight boy you left all those years ago that would have followed you to the ends of the earth. I'm a queer now, baby. His arse is the best I've  _ever_ had. And trust me, I've had lots,”

Winking at her as he pulled back, he licked his bottom lip and let his eyes stray over her body. She had decent size breasts, but he could use her arse as a table. He couldn't see what he had seen in her before. Behind the make-up and innocent bat of her eyelashes, was a disgusting woman who just used those around her and left when she no longer needed them. Hell, she thought Harry wouldn't amount to much, yet here he was…. And there she was. “Now, get your arse out of my house before I call Gemma.” Harry was a lot of things, but he wasn't a woman abuser. Gemma though… she would happily beat the shit out of Shirley… And she was only fifteen minutes away.  _God, Jax’s job has never brought Harry such happiness. The travelling businessman may_ actually  _have done something useful._

Frowning when the smaller male was pulled out of reach, she pointed at them both. “I could sue for him mishandling me! I fucking might!” Shrinking back when Harry got close, she let eyes widen at the name Gemma. Shirley had always been scared of her once almost sister in law. As she took a step back, ready to turn and walk out, Shirley got a good look at Louis then back at Harry. “You two asshole deserve each other.”

Still behind Harry, his hand crept to shakily brush fringe away from his rapidly moistening eyes. The whole anticipation of seeing his fiancee’s ex girlfriend and then meeting the hot mess, who did nothing but insult him, sort of got overwhelming and the tip of his thumb was in his mouth. The hand went to grab onto the one at Harry’s side as he pressed closer to his Dom’s back, nose.twitching.

Harry reacted before he even realized it, and Shirley was thrown out of the house, the back of her shirt wrinkled where he had fisted the material to more or less drag her. “Go ahead, call the police or whatever the fuck else you wanna do. I'm sure Greg would love to see you again,” Harry snarled, of course using the woman's younger mistakes against her. Greg was the sheriff, who has had it out for Shirley since the day he caught her stuffing mailboxes with firecrackers. She got away with it, but the man hated her…. And Harry and his money were very… influential.

Slamming the door shut, Harry's entire body suddenly fell forward when his legs gave away beneath him. He folded in half, crumpling into an odd shaped ball that was pressed against the cold door. Why'd he even agree to this? He knew it was a bad idea, would end up being a big mistake. But he never thought it would go the way it did… He thought when she came back, with her would come all the answers to the questions he's been asking, that everything would finally make sense. But nothing had been answered. Infact, more questions has arose, ones he was afraid to  _have_ answered.  _Oh fuck. Louis._ “Louis? bunny?”

When Louis realised he was holding onto nothing, as he heard Shirley’s shouts and the low rumble of Harry as he answered. He was alone and instead of running to them, he whimpered, thumb shoving itself in his mouth as he felt his head getting fuzzy, tingling from head to toes as he climbed into the couch, pulling blankets and pillows to cover him so he was hidden as he continued to sob.

A loud thump interrupted his thoughts. His eyes got wide as he heard nothing but silence. Fearing the worst. Sniffling, he slid from his warm nest and tiptoed to the door of the kitchen, peering inside. Seeing nobody, he whimpered and ran into the room and around the corner, ready to head outside for help if needed. He stopped, seeing Harry on the floor, eyes lighting up as he started mumbling under his breath and trying to climb into his Dom’s lap.

Harry's body tensed, every muscle in his body wanting to push Louis off and his brain screaming for him to run, to hide and never come out. But something inside him fought against his natural instincts, and he was wrapping his arms around Louis, drawing the boy in as close as he could. His breathing was ragged and shaky, and for some reason unknown to him, he was as close to tears as he'd ever been in years. He made no effort in hiding it, because the boy squished against his chest wasn't  _his boy,_  but rather a shell of him.

“Hi, little one,” Harry mumbled hoarsely, throat feeling as if he'd just screamed at the top of his lungs for three hours straight. Chin moving to hook over the top of Louis’ head, Harry brought a hand back to play with the hair at the nape of the subs neck. “It's okay, I'm okay.”  _He never thought the day would come that he would be sitting on the floor, comforting his two year old fiance._

The smell of Harry was instantly comforting as he wrapped arms around his Dom and snuggling in tight. His blue eyes looked around for the intruder that had been there just moments before, holding his breath with ears on alert for a squeaking floor board. Nothing, except the cats running around. Louis giggled when Cleo came strutting in and headed straight for Harry, her meow soft as she rubbed against his body then took off when a noisy ball rolled past them.

Relaxed from Harry’s touch, Louis babbled again, wiping hard at his face smeared messily then up at the surgeon's. Frowning at how glossy his Dom’s face looked, Louis took out a dummy he'd kept hidden away in his pocket for times like these. Pushing it at Harry’s lips, he made an angry face when the man resisted it. A dummy was awesome at soothing! He gave up after the fourth try then held up his favorite blanket, the same one Harry had seen him cuddling in the car.

The gestures were sweet, making Harry remember little Louis was completely different from big Louis, and sharing was something completely new to him. Taking the offered blanket, and not questioning where they had came from, the dom silently thanked him before carefully rising to his feet, Louis glued to his side but standing on his own two feet.

“Let's go get you something to eat, yeah?” He said in a soft voice, blanket slung over his shoulder as he led them to the kitchen. His feelings and his uncomfortableness for littles was pushed aside, locked away in a chest he never wanted to find the key for again. Louis was… he was the literal definition for a train wreck, but he was still  _Louis…._

_And in that moment, Harry knew. He knew why Shirley wasn't his Shirley anymore._

His Shirley was now a man. A man who made him crazy and who he has hated for longer than he has actually liked him.

But he was a man nonetheless.

_And he was falling in love with that man, even if it terrified him to admit to himself._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! How are ya'll this lovely night? I had planned on going to bed, but then I realized I had a perfectly readable chapter just sitting there, waiting to be updated... So, I had to update. Anywho, I would like to let ya'll know this story is drawing an end. We'll have a few more chapters, five max, but then that'll be the end... Unless you guys would be interested in a sequel.... Let us know in the comments below??
> 
> Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Much love, Xx

It was Louis who made them sleep apart the night before, not wanting to bring bad luck to their wedding, and Louis was slightly superstitious. Scurrying to the church their wedding would be at, Louis had his tux, shoes, and coffee at the ready as he waited in the bridal suite - he  _was_ the bride, but he wasn't about to wear a dress, but he did have something on for after wedding sex. Nervous, Louis was chewing hard on his lip as he carefully smoothed down the light grey jacket of his tux then made sure the peach and cyan handkerchief was still in his pocket. His mouth was dry, palms sweaty and he was sure he'd either faint or throw up. Rubbing at the bump under his jacket, he whispered soothing words to their daughter. She must have sensed Louis’ anxiety.

Popping a piece of gum in his mouth, he chewed vigorously as he uncapped the stick of eyeliner and carefully outlined his blue eyes. It looked good, made them pop as he eyed the mascara. “Zee, will you help me with this? I hate putting it on myself.” He held the tube out to his long time best friend and “maid of honor”. Zee smirked and shook the mascara then applied it to Louis.

“I made sure you got the waterproof, you tend to cry a lot at weddings.” Zayn gave Louis a wink as he put the mascara on himself then threw it in his bag.

The entire ‘waiting to see your bride until the actual wedding’ concept was ridiculous, but Harry stayed locked safely in his room, afraid that if he tried to go and see Louis again there would be more than one old woman beating him with her purse full of hard candy and stale dinner rolls from twelve weeks ago. Rubbing at his sore arm, littered with tiny bruises shaped like butterscotches, he blew out an irritated breath and checked the watch on his wrist that wasn't even there. Like he expected, the time hadn't changed much.

“Why the fuck can't I just go out there?” He groaned, in a whiny mood since he didn't even get a proper bachelor party. Prissy ass John insisted he worked a night shift to assure he wouldn't try and sneak to see Louis, so not only was he running on only two hours of sleep, but he was a grumpy groom who was way too fucking sober for this shit. And nervous. Fuck, his hands haven't stopped shaking since he rolled off the couch in his office this morning. His heart wouldn't shut the fuck up either, even though he's tried reasoning with it and even tried bribing it with a promise that he'd stop eating greasy food.  _Fucking weddings._

“Nice try, mate. Pretty sure Elizabeth has brought back up,” peeking his light blonde out the door, Michael quickly pulled back right after and barely missed the floral printed sandal that hit the same wall his head had been in front of seconds prior. Eyes wide, he gulped loudly and smoothed shaky hands down his dark grey suit. “There's twelve, Harry, and they're done with playing games. They want blood.”

Waving his idiotic friend off, Harry pulled on his light purple suit jacket, leaving the buttons alone for the time being. Throwing the horrendous rainbow tie Louis has picked out for him on the couch, Harry unscrewed the lid on the whiskey he had stuffed in his bag and took a large swig of it, the burning a very pleasant distraction from his stomach twisting and turning as large ass bats flapped away in there.

“I better get a proper send off after this shit. Murderous granny's, no titty bar  _and_  I have to be sober enough to tie my own shoes? Fuck that. I want a hotel room stocked full of booze and joints after the baby's born. You and Luke can watch the fetus-baby thing.”  _He was done._ It has gotten to the point that Vegas was sounding welcoming and a shotgun wedding no longer seemed like a ridiculous thing hillbillies do. Fuck, he'd turn into a hillbilly if it meant he could tell this place and all its occupants to just  _fuck off_ already.

When Zayn left, Louis took off running for his bag, he couldn't drink, but he could call Harry to find out where he was so they could maybe bang before the ceremony. His nerves were shot with each hour that passed. He didn't know about Harry’s antics or run ins with any relatives out there, most were Harry’s, the only blood he had was Lana and the kids, so they had no specific seating arrangement for the church.

Slipping away from the suite, he peered into the main part of the church then went for the bathroom. Hurrying back out, Louis’ stomach was growling, he had been too nervous to eat anything, even under the watchful eye of Zayn. Now, it was coming back to bite him. “Wonder if I'd get in trouble for ordering in a pizza?” Wandering past the guest book table, he stopped to see if anybody had written in it yet and was surprised to see Dr. Niall Horan had scrawled an illegible message. Did Harry invite the whole hospital?

A few guests were still filtering in as Louis made his trek back to the bridal suite. Waving at ones he knew, Louis grabbed a handful of mints from a table, shoving them into his jacket pocket. Feeling a hand grab his elbow, Louis jumped, hand going up to defend himself when he heard the soft voice of his best friend hiss in his ear that they were about to start. Oh shit. This was it.

Harry wanted to be two sheets to the wind, but just as he was taking  _only_  his second swig of the bitter liquid, someone was knocking on the door. He froze for a second, but then quickly defrosted when he remembered how superstitious Louis was. It wouldn't be him. Just to stay on the safe side, though, he quickly took a large drink before screwing the lid on. Warm brown droplets tickled his chin, but he only had enough time to squish the bottle between the couch cushions before Michael was opening it.  _Ass._

Relief swamped Harry's body when he seen his mother there, thin body hugged by a lovely lilac dress that would compliment Harry's suit.  _Wonder if Gemma is wearing fucking purple too. Jesus._ “They're ready for you,” she said, small smile curving her lips stained with a light tan color, most likely nude lipstick.

And despite the bats that have now turned into fucking dragons, Harry offered a smile in return and nodded, fingers moving to wipe away the alcohol on his chin. “Fine, alright, let's go,” as they all walked down the quiet corridor that smelt like freshly blooming flowers and light perfume, the nerves and reality of this all began to sink in. This was his wedding, the only one he would ever have, and it was with a man carrying his child. Months ago he would have just showed up to this thing drunk and probably would have ruined it for everyone, but today he  _couldn't_ wait to be married to the fuzzy little rodent, and he surprisingly wanted to be nearly sober.

Without looking around, in fear that seeing the room and it's decorations would make him back out, Harry took his place next to the priest, alone and terrified. Michael and Luke would come in first, followed by Gemma and Jax, Lana and her new boy toy, Ashton and Emily, Zayn and Liam, then Louis. Despite having multiple people offer to walk him down the aisle, Louis refused, and his stubbornness both amused and irritated Harry.

Pacing in the chamber, he had his nails chewed down to the point of almost bleeding as he tried to take deep, calming breaths. When Anne came to let Louis’ party know they were ready, a soft screech came out. He grabbed his small bouquet of peach colored roses, the bunch tied up with a cyan ribbon, then smoothed down his suit and tugged at his silk tie. This was it!

Following the crowd to the double doors that were open, the path from them up to the altar would be where he’d leave his maiden name behind and become a Styles. He couldn't wait, even if they did it ass-backwards and got pregnant before a marriage happened. Playing with the leaves on his bouquet, he kept eyes downcast, the temptation to look up and see his husband was too great.  _Not until you are right next to him!!_

When the wedding march started and everyone rose, Louis looked up. He swallowed hard and took his steps, feet making soft shh-ing noises on the white fabric they laid down. Smiling wide, he walked past rows, each one adorned with a white lantern and either a cyan or peach ribbon around it. Louis wanted the decorations simple, something in the pews and up front where they did the unity candle. There they'd displayed photos of people who played a significant part in their lives - related or not.

Hurrying up the last step to his husband, Louis finally took in Harry. The man always took his breath away. Sliding hands into his, Louis’ lip twitched with the urge to kiss him, but that’d come later.

The room that had been buzzing with activity, so much so Harry could literally feel every movement made and every word said as they crawled across his skin and twirled around his heart, clenching it, was now silent. Breathing normal was no longer an option, and keeping a steady hand was a joke. As a slow, sweet song started, Harry's attention was immediately grabbed by the couples walking down the aisle, setting up the anticipation for Louis’ big reveal. One after another, they all kept their paces slow and their heads high, footsteps never once faltering.

It felt like too much. Every set of eyes was pinned on the door, but he could feel them watching him, judging him for getting a male pregnant out of wedlock. He's never been perfect, despite the image he has built at the hospital. He has always like to believe he was untouchable, immune to everything in the world, never to be made weak or feel out of control. In his eyes, he was a sort of superman; invincible…. Until his kryptonite would show up, if it ever did.

But then it happened. Like a string was wrapped around his heart, he felt this insistent tugging that had his eyes moving to the doors just as his bride appeared before them, any and all thoughts slipping from Harry’s mind as his jaw nearly dropped. And if everything wasn't so fucking  _right_  in that moment, he didn't think it ever would be.

Proudly showing off his swelling belly, Louis took his time coming down the aisle, eyes never straying from his feet though Harry was silently pleading for him to look up. Just one glance, that's all he needed. He carried himself with such confidence, with ease. His indifference to those around him remained, even if every pair of eyes was glued to him.  _And he was fucking beautiful._

Then, they were finally face to face, bodies aligned. Fingers twitched as Louis’ gentle ones wrapped around them, and Harry's entire body began to hum. He was sure he was imagining it, but the moment blue eyes so carefully rimmed with black peaked up at him, he felt his entire body become jelly. Perfection was an absurd word most often used by self conscious girls fishing for compliments or claiming their bitchy attitudes were normal, but in that moment -cheesy or not- that was the only word that popped into Harry's mind.  _He was absolutely perfect; the definition of perfection…._ Even if most days he was a tiny asshole.

“I think you've stunned every person in this room,” Harry whispered quietly, needing to say something-- anything. “You and your need to make a dramatic entrance. You were born to get married,” he was rambling about nonsense, but in reality he was secretly fonding over his boy. Oh Christ.  _His_ _boy._

“I was nervous I'd trip. I kept repeating over and over, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.” If they weren't in front of a large crowd, Louis would bury himself in Harry’s front, feathery hair tickling the older man’s chin and nose as he laid kisses everywhere. He was longing for Harry’s touch, but that would come later. “And I do not need to make a dramatic entrance.. all the time.”

His mind drifted as the priest began to speak. Harry and Louis had given him some fun short stories and antics to talk about, but it seemed the man liked to hear himself talk and spoke as slow as Harry. Darting eyes around, he fought back a yawn as he gazed to the man standing next to him, his best friend of twenty something years, standing here to watch him get married. Shifting to the audience, his breath caught in his throat when he seen two people who looked like the last two men he wanted to see in his lifetime, let alone at his own wedding. He had to blink and look again, the faces morphing into relatives of Harry’s who wore confused looks.

Squeezing Harry’s hands hard, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, jutting out his hip. It was uncomfortable standing in one place too long, his feet and back were killing him, and yes, Louis did consider getting married in a pair of comfortable trainers.  _Wish the damn priest would hurry the fuck.. I mean freak up._

Harry caught himself the few times he went to tell the priest to hurry the fuck up. They were on a schedule, and the old fucking man was saying maybe one word every five seconds.  _Ironic. He talks like this on a daily basis._ His foot began to tap impatiently, a mixture of nerves and irritation causing his skin to grow warm. The only thing that was keeping him somewhat sane was the small hand holding his, a reminder on who he was doing this for.  _Christ._

When the time finally came for them to exchange vows, Harry realized his mind had completely went blank, his long, well thought out speech forgotten, buried in the pits of the unknown.  _Fuck. He was starting._ “Uh, urm…” Eyes moved to the audience, finding everybody was watching him. Then he turned and found Louis, and nothing else mattered. “The day I met you, you were a stubborn nurse just starting his first real job. You created problems for me, and always had something to say back. I  _hated_ you, as most can attest to,” there were a few muffled laughs, but nothing else.

“Then we got paired and I found out I got you pregnant. I didn't want you at first, or our child, and I was okay with leaving you both to fend for yourselves,”  _you're mumbling, Harry. Go mushy._ “But then, through some freaking miracle, something changed. Rather it be from your stubbornness, or your constant need to be reminded that you are  _wanted,_ I began to realize maybe I did want you. It wasn't until I had already left you that everything began to sink in, but I stayed away, figuring I was no good for you, that I had to let you go so you could finally be happy,”

“Then you came back, and I refused to let you go again. My guard was still up, but I was starting to trust you more. The more time we spent together, the more I found myself craving your presence, your attention. I couldn't get enough of you, but I also didn't cherish you. My own stubbornness refused to allow me to see that I was hurting you, hurting us. It wasn't until my ex fiance came that everything began to fall into place,” he paused, not caring he was just fucking rambling, and grabbed the ring from his pocket, the band beautiful yet simple.

“The day I finally let go of her, I began to really want you. And I want you everyday for the rest of my life. You annoy me, and piss me off, and some days my office couch looks way too appealing, but I would rather give up everything I have, than lose you. You  _are_ my other half, and I guess I should have realized the first day that I seen you that you were my  _ending, my good as it gets.”_

The titters from Harry saying he hated Louis, made a smile crawl on his face. Every word that his soon to be husband said, his eyes swam more and more with tears, appearing like liquid sapphire. Thank god Zayn had used water-proof mascara. These were words he didn't expect Harry to ever use, Mr. Cold heart.

When it was his turn, Louis gave Harry’s hands a hard squeeze, breathing in then out to steady his nerves. “You, were a complete dumpster fire to work for. That huge ego, the sleeping around with most of our co-workers and getting moody at me for daring to break your concentration during an operation, made me want to grab the scalpel and stab you with it. When you found my daily planner and my um..” Humming to try to think of how to phrase it without giving it away, he furrowed brows, nothing came to mind except, “Uh  _condition._. and threatened to blackmail me with both, I was at the end of my rope. But then you swept in and saved me from my demons and bullies and that fire,” Louis brought a hand up to gently touch the scar.

Licking over his lips, he heard people shuffling behind them, a man cleared his throat. “I.. thought you were superman. I thought you were my forever, and you are my forever. All the shi..  _stuff,”_  He corrected himself, feeling cheeks tinging pink and some giggling, “we went through was a test. Like that song says, I'm missing half of me when we're apart. I love you, Harry Edward Styles.”

Words have never slipped his mind, and his tongue has never felt so heavy, his heart full of bittersweet ashes. This was everything he  _wanted,_ but didn't realize he needed. One small breath from Louis and he would blow away, body decaying into fiery ashes that would  _finally_  set free the tornado of emotions he has kept bottled and hidden within his heart. Every Clark Kent needs their Lois Lane, but christ if he didn't strike out and get someone even  _better._

“And I, you, Louis William Styles,” it wasn't an admittance. It was just a way to get everyone off of their backs. Louis knew of Harry's growing emotions and followed him with every step, so the older man knew his words wouldn't be taken to literal.  _But Styles? Fuck, that sounded better than anything else he's ever heard._

The ring was held so carefully between two steady fingers, pinched so hard that etched into his pads would forever be the “LWS” carved into the front of the diamond band.  _Time for the bloody traditional vows his mother made him promise to do._ “I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” And the ring was slipped on to the small finger, looking so perfect with the engagement ring. The two didn't compete for the attention. They were both beautiful, both complementing each other.

The tears started coursing down more, as Louis tried to calm himself down enough to say his vows. His full name with his married new name sounded like angels coming from the surgeon’s mouth. He wanted to kiss Harry as he felt Zayn nudge him to hand him Harry’s ring. Oh yeah.

“And I, Louis William Tomlinson take you, Harry Edward Styles to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part,” His voice wavered and hand shook as he pushed the ring onto his Dom’s hand then slid fingers through it to hold it once again.  _And now it should go faster so they can get to the limo and have sex before the dinner._

With the ring now a heavy reminder, the couple turned to face the priest, waited for permission to finally seal this and have it be done. The Dom's lips twitched, the urge to kiss Louis too strong. The room was silent, everyone's breath held as the old man  _finally_ lifted his hands and announced them as wed, telling them to kiss their partner. Harry didn't waste a second.

He spun Louis towards him and their lips crashed together, a new hunger settling in his stomach as a hand moved to cup the side of the subs head to deepen their kiss. Their audience was forgotten, the two easily getting lost in the other until a hard, firm kick was felt against the front of his stomach. Laughing breathlessly, Harry pulled back, forehead resting against Louis’. “I think she's happy,”  _and daddy will be too when he gets to fuck mommy into oblivion and finally have a legal claim over him._

Laughing when Harry spun him to capture his lips, Louis’ eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, hand moving up to cup his husband’s face.  _Husband!_  He was definitely on cloud nine right now and would never come down. Pulling away, he blushed hard when the audience erupted into applause, their sisters looking pleased as punch. Lana gave him a wink, as he grabbed Harry’s hand and nodded to the exit.

Their daughter was indeed happy as Louis took off running, dragging his new husband and not letting go until they were outside. He grabbed for the handle of the limo and crawled in, eyes wide like a child’s. Finding the button to open the sunroof, he stepped on the seat to push his body out, head and shoulders appearing. It was too tight to go any farther. “Look Harry, I'm a jack in the box!”

People laughed and cheered them on, small pieces of rice sticking in Harry's hair as it was thrown at them. And despite their size, it fucking hurt to get pelted by one of those things, let alone hundreds. Shaking his head at Louis and his childness, the dom slipped into the back seat of the limo and set on the seat facing Louis’ crotch. Before the sub could react, or even sit down for that matter, Harry had his pants down and was swallowing his cock in one go, not at all surprised to find he was already half hard.

The bitter precum assaulted his gag reflex, but he pushed past it and let the prickly pubes tickle his nose, vanilla clogging his nostrils. “I wanna make you cum this way. Stay up there,” despite having a cock in his mouth, his words were barely muffled, proof that he's done this one too many times since being with Louis. Hands grabbed both of the boys hips to anchor him in place, ensuring he couldn't bend or squirm his way down from the sunroof.

Disturbing or not, Harry enjoyed the idea of pleasuring Louis while strangers on the street watched, completely oblivious to the fact that the boy grinning like a fool with the air disturbing his hair and making it fly in every direction, was actually getting head.

Waving at everyone happily, he was about to duck down, when he felt Harry’s warm mouth around his cock. Not at all surprised, Louis maintained a grin on his face, fighting back the moans wanting to erupt. He cleared his throat, trying to keep a straight face as he waved at his new mother in law as Anne got closer to the vehicle. Beside her was the aunt Louis had fallen in love with.

“Haz, your mo… fuck.. “ Disguising it as a cough, he reached a hand to the women. When Anne asked where Harry was, he kicked a leg, purposely getting his Dom in the leg. “He.. is busy on the phone with his boss.” He sucked in a breath, the two women promised to find Harry at the reception later as the families would be sitting together.

When nobody was looking their way, the din of the crowd making it hard to hear, Louis gave a strangled moan, “Fuck.. Haz, fuck.. me.. please.”

Harry grinned around Louis’ lengthening cock, the ache in his shin way worth it to hear as the boy stumbled over his words, entire body shaking as he fought against his natural responses. Fingers moving to rub at the boys arsehole through the material of his pants, Harry grinned again and pulled off for a second, a line of saliva still connecting his lips and Louis’ cock. “Nope. I'm waiting for tonight. Give you a proper first fuck on your wedding,”

Then he was swallowing Louis again, throat constricting around his length when he felt the tip of his thick head brush against the back of his throat. He began bobbing, cheeks hollowing and tongue swirling as he made absurd slurping sounds, enjoying this far too much for just being a giver. His own length was thick and heavy in his pants, so, just to kill two birds with one stone, he unzipped his trousers and freed himself, cock springing free and bringing with it a splatter of milky precum.

With one hand still gripping Louis’ hip, Harry picked up his efforts as he began to jerk himself off  _and_ suck Louis with an aggression he almost feared. His need to be gentle was forgotten, even with the damn bump hitting him in the forehead everytime he swallowed Louis far enough that his chin hit his balls. He was just  _starving,_ a hunger he knew wouldn't be satisfied until he had Louis sprawled out on their mattress, begging to be fucked already with handprints marking the pale skin on his bum.  _Fuck_. But this would have to do. He wanted to wait and properly fuck Louis in their bed, considering it would be their first time as a married couple.

Thank god the crowd was thining as the people congregated to their cars. Usually the wedding party was the first to head out, but the driver had been given specific orders to wait until everyone was gone. He waved off his sister and her brood as the strong burning began in his groin.

Not able to suppress this moan, Louis felt it reverberate in his throat and down to his heels. Whining, he wiggled foot from his shoe to rub against Harry’s crotch. “Please Haz, I want… fuck…,” Very close, he wedged his hand down into the vehicle to grab at Harry’s hair, giving it a hard yank when the feeling of wanting to just spill it over came. He felt sorry for whoever had to clean the car.

Jerking hips in Harry’s grip, Louis let himself go into his husband’s mouth. He felt slightly better, not completely, but satisfied. When he was allowed back in the car, he collapsed on the leather seat with pants still down and dick hanging out. He'd felt the ghost of a touch to his hole earlier and intended to get it filled.

Pushing Harry onto a seat, he straddled his Dom’s lap, attaching their lips so Louis tasted the bitter and salty tang of himself. He'd been too nervous to eat anything that morning, surviving on nothing but coffee and several pieces of gum to keep his mouth busy. “Can I ride you?”

Harry followed shortly after Louis, his cum splattering across the back of his hand and the floorboard of the car as silk rope after silk rope of Louis’ semen shot down his throat, hot and bitter. He swallowed every last drop though, and didn't pull off until he was sure Louis was spent. The milky liquid of his seed stood out against the black of the floor, but he didn't feel bad about it. Everybody knew what happened in the backs of these things, and if he was being honest, what him and Louis just did was  _very_ mild.

Arms heavy with the after affects of his orgasm, Harry barely managed to lift them to wrap around Louis’ waist, a streak of his cum marking the spot on the seat next to him where he had wiped his hand. “Not yet,” he whispered against the boys lips, intending to stay true to his promise. He wouldn't fuck Louis until tonight, even if he did already feel himself getting hard at just the thought.  _Fucking hell. He couldn't even walk around on his wedding day without a tent pole in his pants._

A soft sigh, Louis pressed lips against Harry’s again. Cuddling up against his husband, Louis yawned widely, jaw clicking at the effort and eyes watering. He would have to keep himself content even if he wanted nothing more than to feel Harry deep inside him. Wow, he was a nympho. Sliding off Harry’s lap when eyes went to the mini fridge and television set. Damn. He wanted a limo now.

Fiddling with the remote on the tv, he opened the fridge to dig through it, frowning at everything being alcoholic. Seriously? They didn't think of people who didn't drink or couldn't? Feeling the limo stop at a red light, he threw an ice cube across the car at his Dom, pegging him on the head. “We're finally fucking married Haz. Can you believe this?”

Zipping up his pants but leaving the button undone, Harry leaned across the seat to roll the window down a crack, needing the fresh air to come in and wash away the heavy stench of cum and sweat. He didn't even have a chance to dodge the ice cube before it was hitting him, forehead aching as the tiny shards of ice that fell on his cheeks melted and left a trail of cold water on his face.

“I'm starting to rethink my decision,” he mumbled, rubbing at his temple before he wiped at his face. Leaning down to grab the ice cube, he tossed it back at Louis and managed to hit him in the shoulder. “Next time, throw something at me that has alcohol in it,” his nerves may have been calmed from his orgasm, but they were still there, still sizzling beneath his skin. He needed something,  _anything,_ to calm himself down. And a bottle of alcohol sounded just right.

Humming, Louis ducked down, bum in the air as he rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He wasn't going to throw it. Standing upright, he almost lost his balance at the limo taking a sharp turn, grabbing onto his husband's leg for leverage then held out the alcohol. “There's another bottle of this and some sodas and water.” He held up his own Coke can, snapping it open.

The cool air felt good. Louis crawled over Harry’s lap to pull it open more. “They probably have wet wipes in here. Want mw to clean you up?” Louis winked, being the nosey bunny he was and going through every nook and cranny. He gave a laugh, coming upon a few different bottles of lube - flavored in vanilla, butterscotch and chocolate, Louis maybe pocketed the vanilla one, then found what he'd been looking for.

“Hold still.” Louis climbed into Harry’s lap, ripping open a pack of wet ones and started wiping at the surgeon's face then brought hands to his hair to sweep away the grains of rice from the baby curls. “I love you, Froggie.”

Harry grumbled the entire time Louis was cleaning him up, nose stinging as the scent of the nasty wet wipe clung to his face.  _He felt like a two year old.. Oh, a two year old with alcohol._ Arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, for the sole purpose of opening his bottle of champagne. Harry quickly got it opened and threw the cork and weird wire thing on the floor, hands becoming sticky as some of the drink fizzed out of the top. Slurping at it, he rolled his eyes and tipped the bottle back, filling his mouth with the chilled drink. “Trying to butter me up on our wedding night?”

Eyeing Louis suspiciously, the surgeon suddenly turned to look out the window when he realized the vehicle was moving. How he didn't notice before was beyond him.  _Way beyond him._ “Where are we going anyway?” No I love you back, or even kiss to show he accepted the affection and sappy sentence. He was… He had strong feelings for Louis, and he was in no rush to admit something he wasn't even sure of yet.

Kissing Harry’s nose, he swiped the bottle from his Dom to sniff at it, making a face at the overpowering sweet smell. “Yuck. When I can drink again, I'm getting Kinky Blue.” He smirked when Harry asked where they were going and turned to look out the window. “We have some time before the dinner, so I thought we could just cruise around. Anywhere you wanna go?”

He took a long slurp from his Coke then set it into a cup holder. Yawning again, he pressed hand to his mouth, squeak coming out. “I couldn't sleep last night. Too nervous and anxious at the same time. I've been waiting for this day since you proposed.” Louis groaned, shifting on Harry’s lap again. “And I think our daughter is getting antsy to meet us. I’ve been having Braxton-Hicks for a few days now.”

Cruise around? Wow, Louis really out did himself with planning this car ride. Rather than being a sarcastic asshole like he wanted to though, Harry simply nodded and kept his mouth shut. He didn't have much room to talk. He didn't take much part in planning the wedding because he claimed it wasn't his thing, when in reality he would have went overboard and tossed out all of Louis’ ideas. He just needed to be extra, and he wanted to give the boy a chance to do something by himself.

“Idiot. You've been pushing yourself too far. After today you are resting, fuck work and your stupid college classes,” Harry said, irritated Louis hadn't told him until just now he was having Braxton Hicks. “Don't give me that look,” the dom quickly said, “I'll chain you to a fucking bed and let you do nothing more than go to the bathroom and eat.” The sub pushed himself any further, and he could end up going into preterm labor.  _Fucking idiot._

Sucking in a breath, he narrowed eyes at his husband. “Resting.. and how long do you plan on me being out of commission? I didn’t pay to skip classes,” Whipping out his phone to look at his schedule, Louis shook his head. “Two tests coming up. Paper due. Not going to work.” Looking out the window, he pointed at the park, “Remember you cornered me at this park when I ran away from you and your friends? I didn’t like you very much then.” He gave Harry a wink as he reached up to slide the window open, the fresh breeze feeling awesome.

Loosening his tie, he swallowed down some of his drink. “And, I’m not too far from my due date.” He swiped a hand through his hair, tugging at the locks. Leaning back in the seat, he tried to pull legs up to sit Indian style, but his belly wouldn’t allow it, causing him to huff. He gave a pout and climbed into Harry’s lap again, tucking head under his Dom’s chin.

It was Harry’s turn to move. Sliding Louis from off of his lap, he shimmied from underneath his leg and stood in the car, crouching so the top of his shoulders brushed the roof. “You’re eight months pregnant, Louis. Now isn’t the time to start pushing yourself. You can take time off from school and work. If you don’t, you’ll be dropping both,”

He set the bottle of champagne in the rack on top of the mini fridge and turned around, eyebrow cocked. “Don’t push me,” straightening his spine, the dom shoved himself through the small sunroof and instantly choked on the air. “Fucking windy City,” he growled, trying to wedge an arm out to lay across the cold roof but all he managed to do was get it stuck for a second before he  _finally_ popped it out, arm slightly aching.

The wind was cold and stung his eyes, but once he adjusted to the thousand tiny crystals stabbing at his eyes, he was able to take in their surroundings. The park Louis had been talking about was already a few blocks back. They were by a few stores now, homes a few random spots in the distance. It still felt surreal. As he took everything in, he tried to imagine a time he looked at this road; these stores when he wasn’t with Louis, and it just felt wrong. His gut twisted as his brain worked to try and recall the memories, but nothing came. It was like he’s always been with Louis. Not just a few months, but always.

Not happy with being moved, Louis gave a light growl. There's Harry being Dom again when they  _just_  got married not even an hour ago. Opening mouth to say something in protest, a soft burp came out instead and a wiggle of his hips when the cold air hit him. “Crap. I need to piss.”

Eyeing his husband copying what he’d been doing, Louis got an evil look on his face and got up to quietly stand below his husband. Slender fingers undid his fly then pushed his hand in to wrap around his girth. He flexed his wrist, fingers rubbing the underside, skin rapidly warming up from the friction.

“I just got the new job at the library. They're already going to be short staffed when I go on maternity leave, please don't make me quit,” Louis purred, peeling Harry’s boxers down to take him out, licking at the tip.”

Harry froze, fingers clawing at the roof of the car in search of something to cold, but when his fingernails just scraped against it his entire body tensed, the unknown of what Louis intended to do nearly overpowering how good it felt. “You don't even need the fucking job. I don't care if they will be short staffed, you are either going to stay home and be allowed to go out as long as you aren't working or going to school, or I'll put you on bed rest.” His words were a slight muffle due to the wind carrying them away, forcing him to shout and have a few people on the streets eye him.

Growling, Harry got himself unstuck and climbed back in the limo, hands moving to push Louis and his mouth away. “You make everything so fucking complicated. If you think you can do a better job, why don't you be the fucking dom?” His cock was half hard, awkwardly resting against the crease where his thigh and stomach met. He wanted the blow job, and knew it would help calm him down, but he didn't just want to forget about this. He wanted Louis to actually hear him when he was speaking, not blow him off.

Eyes flashing with anger, he scooted away from his husband. He could hear Harry shouting through the open window. Feeling slightly embarrassed and glad the windows were tinted, he pushed the button to roll it up. When the sunroof was clear, Louis made sure to close that, too, so the whole city wouldn't be privy to their argument. “Go out as long as I'm not working or going to school? Basically with you then? And you will NOT put me on bed rest, I get so damn bored easily. “

Letting out a scream, Louis snatched up his bouquet and started smacking Harry with it. “I never said I could do a better job at being a Dom, don't put fucking words in my mouth,” Popping open his soda, he took a drink then set it back in the cupholder. Ignoring Harry for the time being, he grabbed a bag of goldfish crackers from the fridge and tore them open, pretty much inhaling the food.

Harry had enough. Hell, he'd had enough three weeks ago, but has played nice for the sake of their wedding. But he didn't have to be the perfect fucking fiance now. “First off, you  _will not_  tell me what I will or will not do. You are  _my_ sub, my husband-wife, whatever the fuck you want to be called, and that is the  _my_ child. You will listen to me, Louis, or I will be a big enough dick and take everything from you, including your chance to become a drama teacher,”

Zipping himself back up, the mood gone as well as his erection, Harry folded his arms over his chest and scooted down the seat so he was pressed against the door. “And I never said you did say anything. I was simply saying if you think you can do so much fucking better, be my guest. I'd love to be a carefree idiot who gets to prance around all day and be pregnant and happy.”

With more room, Louis rolled eyes, sliding to lay on his back to soothe the pains. Sighing heavily, he rubbed a hand over his swollen belly, resting it there. “If it deals with me, yes. I am not laying in bed the remaining months i have left. I’m too active a person to sit down or be still for long periods of time.” Closing eyes, he pulled leg up to his body, undoing the buttons of his tux to pull it off.

“Fuck you for even calling me an idiot you bitch kitten. Not my fault you were born with a humongous stick up your ass. _”_ Rolling to sit up, Louis found himself trapped. Eyeing the floor, he pushed off the seat, right as the car turned another corner and landed Louis at Harry’s feet like a turtle stuck upside down. “Shit!”

Is he being serious? Bitch kitten? Harry laughed at the entire fight, but he was far from amused. He was just laughing off his irritation, hoping it would help so he didn't end up blowing up and losing his shit. “Go fuck yourself Louis. If you aren't going to listen to me and take it easy the  _last_  month of your pregnancy, then I want nothing to do with the child or you until it's born,” when Louis ended up on the floor, he eyed the boy for a second before he popped open his car door and climbed out, the limo stopped at a red light.

“You have fun at  _our_  wedding reception. I'm going to walk. If I make it there, so be it, but don't fucking count on it,” slamming the door shut, and leaving Louis stuck on his back, Harry took off at a fast paced jog across the road, not having a single idea where he was going but also not caring. Louis could be such a fucking dick and not listen, and Harry always kept his calm but sometimes it just got to be too much. He needed a break, needed to get as far away from Louis as he possibly could right now.

\--

The limo driver wasn't the most observant person. When it arrived at the venue, he was surprised to see one person in the back. After helping Louis up and driving away, Louis gulped. He could either strut into the reception and answer millions of questions about where his husband was or find a restaurant nearby and chow down. His stomach was trying to eat itself, plus there was a huge meal waiting for him. Food won this round. Counting to ten, he entered the building with the fakest smile on his face, teeth on display.

The room erupted into applause as the deejay announced the married couple only for it to die out when they realized half was missing. Waving a hand, he grabbed the microphone, explaining it was only him for now and to go ahead and eat. Setting his coat on a chair beside Zayn, he joined the dinner line, feeling like everyone’s eyes were on him - they were, but nobody made a move to ask Louis for details even if he could see the look in his in-laws eyes, particularly Anne and Gemma’s.

Harry walked for a long time, legs carrying him this way and that way before he found himself going in complete circles. He finally made his way back to the park they had drove past earlier, the playground vacant except for a bird sitting perched on the long metal bar above the swings. Kicking at a few twigs, he quietly walked over to the swings and collapsed back in the hard plastic that instantly made his butt and arse ache.

He stayed there for what seemed like forever, not one single thought running through his mind as he absentmindedly kicked his legs back and forth, only getting enough speed for the swing to just barely move. His fingers were curled around the cold metal chains that squeaked and whined in protest with every move he made when a kid suddenly came out of the shadows, long blonde hair pulled up into a small bun and freckles littering his small face, seemingly framing his bright blue eyes.

“Why are you dressed like that?” The kid asked him, voice soft and nose wrinkled. “My daddy has a suit like that, but his is black.” He didn't seem to care about stranger danger as he made his way over to Harry, taking a seat on the swing next to him. Harry told him he'd just gotten married, which earned him wide eyes and a few small giggles as curious blue orbs looked around the park.

“Where's your wife?” He asked, short legs pumping fast. He tried to mirror Harry, even if his legs were four times shorter.

“He's at a party,” Harry simply told him, curious as to where the boys parents were. “You ask a lot of questions,”

“My Muma tells me I talk too much. But why aren't you with your wife?”  _damn kid didn't give up._

“Because, I'm mad at him,”

The boys mouth went into an ‘O’ shape before he nodded, sniffling quietly. “My muma and papa get mad at each other too, but they always tell me if you love a person, you can't stay mad at them or it will break their heart,”

“Did they now?” When the kid nodded, Harry did too and sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Well, I don't think I can break my wife's heart. He's too stubborn.”

A voice off in the distance suddenly caught both of their attention. It was a young woman who looked exactly like the little boy next to him, with freckles and eyes to match. “Timothy! You can't run off. Come on, now. We have to go get your papa,”

The little boy let out a sigh of defeat as he jumped from the swing, eyes suddenly sad as he looked back up at Harry. “That's my muma. I have to go,” he went to turn around, but before he did he held out his hand and offered a rock to Harry, “Muma said if you love someone, give them something pretty, so I think you should give this to your wife so he knows you aren't mad anymore. My muma is stubborn too, but my papa buys her pretty stuff all the time.” Dropping the rock in Harry's hand, Timothy smiled at him, all crooked teeth and dimples. “I bet your wife is pretty, but pretty people can still be hurt, even if they don't want to,”

Then he left, and Harry was left with a small blue rock with purple dots littering it resting in his palm. The kid talked a lot of shit, but at the same time he made a lot of sense. And fuck anyone judging him for taking advice from a kid. He didn't want that to be their kid one day, telling a stranger about how much mommy and daddy fought, and hoe daddy bought mommy stuff to keep her happy. He wanted to make a life for their child, one where she didn't have to worry about shit like that, or even know what a broken heart was until she was fifty.  _Fuck it. He's blaming it all on electronics._

The dinner went by quickly, thankfully nobody brought up toasts. Chugging down a glass of water, he stood up to point at Liam and Zayn then at the dance floor. Of course, there was a dance for his besties and him, then one for Lana and him, then his nieces and nephews. It made up for not having a mother or father involved.

When the dance with the kids was done, Louis was pooped. “Uncle Louis is going to go sit down. Your cousin is making me tired, I need to go potty then I'm going to sit for awhile.” Hurrying to the bathroom, Louis did his business then took his seat next to Zayn. Checking his phone, just in case Harry texted or called. It was hard to hide the disappointment when nothing new was on the screen. Louis sighed, resting his chin in his hands and fighting back the urge to cry.

Harry left the park soon after the boy left, the odd colored rock tucked safely in his pocket. He was slow to get back to the church, long legs refusing to pick up speed even as he watched the seconds turn into minutes and minutes into nearly an hour. He was taking his time, admiring the city he already knew and loved, and allowed himself to sort through his thoughts. He wasn't going to back down, let Louis throw himself into preterm labor because of some stupid dream. He was going to make sure he stayed home, off his feet, and got as much rest as he could.

By the time he reached the church, an hour and a half has already passed since he last seen Louis, since he childishly stomped down the street. He quietly made his way into the building, sneaking into the dance room where he watched for a second as two families merged into one, as strangers became friends and…. Two seperate people became one. Blue eyes immediately found green, and everything disappeared in that moment, Harry's breath hitching in his throat. Their story wasn't some fairy-tale, it was far from it, but he'd be damned if he ever thought back on this moment and didn't remember the exact second he realized Louis  _was his happily ever after_ , dressed in his shiny blue armor with his tattered heart wore on his sleeve.  _Fuck._

For once, his legs moved when he wanted them to, and in several hushed strides he was standing in front of Louis, a hand offered to him. “May I have this dance?”  _He was a fuck up, but fuck you if you thought he'd let this party end without one dance with his…. His boy._

Standing on the dance floor just moving foot to foot, he giggled at a move Zayn made with Liam, then spun himself around, singing to the song. Groaning when the music turned slow, he was about to step back to his seat when he saw those beautiful green eyes he'd fallen in love with and the body they belonged to. Louis had been sure the Dom would be walking out of his life forever. His blue eyes watered up and he made grabby hands for his husband, “Yes, yes you can.”

Melting into him, Louis tucked head under Harry’s chin, eyes closing as he listened to the steady heartbeat and breathing of his forever. Sliding arms around Harry’s skinny waist, he rubbed circles into the fabric of his jacket, eyes wetly staring adoringly at his Froggie Prince. “I love you, Harry Edward. I'm sorry for what I said earlier.”

The crowd around them thinned, and left to dance in an off rhythm circle was the main couple, both completely contempt with just swaying back and forth lazily. Humming, Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head before he hooked his chin over it, easily slotting Louis against his body. “Not now, love. Later.” He kept his voice quiet, just above a whisper so the boy could hear him above the slow song echoing throughout the large room.

And they just danced to Christina Perri's voice, the soft words speaking more volume to Harry than they ever have before. It was crazy to think that, even after all this time, after listening to this song on repeat, he was only now  _just_ hearing it. The depth, the connections, the emotions,  _them._ Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis, two fucked up men against this fucked up world.  _And he wouldn’t have it any other way._

Sleepily cuddling more into Harry, the world around them forgotten as he listened to the song and Harry at the same time. He let his eyes closed until the song ended and a faster paced one came on. A questioning noise came out when he was jostled from behind by an overzealous dancer. Not recognizing the person, Louis snapped at them then buried face more into his lover’s shirt. “We can leave early can't we? I need to be naked and finish that blowie I was giving you in the limo.”

When a hand tapped his shoulder, Louis almost turned around to scream, but the perfume invaded his nose and he knew who it was immediately. “Lana, babe.” Turning to hug his sister, he grabbed the baby from her arms to plant kisses on her. “Hi my little bit. Uncle Louis loves you.”

Lana laughed and pointed at Harry, “Hey new brother in law, could I have this dance? Louis is busy with the baby now.” She nodded to where Louis headed for the table where his nieces and nephews were. They'd made sure to keep the parents and siblings of both sides on the same table.

Harry paused for a second, lips drawn into a tight lipped smile as he watched Louis retreat, leaving him alone with his sister, who would no doubt give him the talk most big brothers did, and try to intimidate him. Brushing off his discomfort and overall displeasment for the entire party, he offered Lana a hand and forced his smile to twist, a grin soon stealing his face with two craters on each cheek. “I would be honored,”

He didn't dislike her, quite far from it, but he was still pleasantly surprised that she could  _dance…_ And also a bit disappointed. He now had to kick himself in the ass and force his limbs to awaken from their thirty five year slumber. He could dance, was actually quite good at it even though he played it off like he couldn’t. He just didn't enjoy it. But something about having a woman this close to him, with his now wife watching them, he felt like showing off.

So he did.

When their bodies weren't pressed together, one of his hands splayed across her lower back in attempt to get his wife's attention and make him jealous, then he was spinning her in circles and dipping her, never once allowing the woman to catch her breath, a shit eating grin on both of their faces. They danced easily together,  _surprisingly,_ and were familiar with the others moves only a few steps in. “Is there a reason you asked for this dance,” Harry asked breathlessly when the song was drawing to a close, Lana’s chest pressed against his with her forehead nearly brushing his chin. She was short, but damn could she keep up.

Hurriedly rushing for the bathroom, Louis perched himself on the lid of the toilet trying to make the nausea go away. When he felt he had it under control, he ran a cool cloth over his face and neck then headed for the drinks to grab a strawberry lemonade. Sucking through the red and white straw, Louis turned to the dance floor to see his new husband and sister dancing better than he ever could. Huffing slightly, he counted to ten then slammed drink on the counter and marched out to grab his Dom.

 _It's just your sister, she isn't trying to steal Harry._ Shaking off the voice, he gave a growl, stopping short when he noticed how close Lana and Harry were.  _Mine!!!_  The green-eyed demon roared in his mind as Louis squished himself between his husband and sister, hand sliding to slot into Harry’s easily. He loved how well their hands fit.

“Scuse me. I need to steal my husband,” Yanking Harry from the dance floor, he didn't stop until he found an empty room. Pushing the Dom in, he locked it then turned to give Harry the once over. “You are mine. All mine. “

Attaching lips to Harry's, his free hand slid the surgeon's fly open enough to fit his hand in, wrapping fingers around Harry ‘s girth as he gave a squeeze, fingernail teasing the underside of his cock. “All mine. “ Louis repeated. Jealousy was not a good look on him.

Lana didn't have time to give him an answer before he was rudely ripped away, his fingernails no doubt scratching the side of her hand after he had unconsciously gripped it tighter in an effort to stay put. He followed closely behind Louis, not having much choice, and didn't even offer a sympathetic look over his shoulder for Lana. She was a grown up, she'd live.

Harry didn't argue, didn't even fight as his cock was yanked out of his pants and was being very manhandled. His body seemed to melt against the wall he was pressed against, every word dissolving in his tongue and turning into ash that tasted so bitter yet so good. His attempts to push Louis away were futile. “Yours. Yes. Yours. All yours.”

Happy that Harry complied and didn't try to fight him, he licked into Harry’s mouth then slowly got down on his knees to lick at Harry’s cloth covered dick. Growling still, he yanked the boxers down to expose his husband then take him slowly in his mouth, remembering the advice from Thanksgiving and wrapping hand around the part he couldn't fit. Louis was getting better at the blowjobs.

The only sound in the quiet room was the obscene slurping Louis was making, mixed with their breathing and the dull thump of music still being played. He knew Harry wanted to wait until tonight for actual sex, so he might as well make this last him until then. Pushing more of Harry in until his nose hit the coarse pubic hair, Louis moved hand to squeeze at Harry’s balls.

Hands fisted the material of his shirt to keep from pushing Louis’ head down, not wanting to choke the boy by forcing him to take more of him than he could. His head fell back against the wall, the sound of his brain sloshing around in his skull ricocheting around in his head and overpowering the rapid thump of his heart. Noises strangled him, wanting to be set free even though he was aware someone could walk past the door at any moment and catch them in the act.

But then he decided fuck it and let a loud, low pitched moan rip his throat raw, tearing through him and his only hope was that Louis could  _hear_  how he made him feel, how desperate he was for  _more._ The caged animal within him grew impatient, the chains using to hold it growing weak. He just wanted to set it free, to bend Louis over and fuck him, to make him beg for his cock, to make him  _scream._ “I want you-- christ. Leave. I wanna leave, plea--” his pleading was cut short when Louis bared his teeth, lightly scraping them down his shaft. Pleasure skittered up his spine and shot throughout his entire body, green orbs sizzling with the electricity sparking under his skin.

The sounds finally erupting from Harry made him preen as he pulled off to catch his breath, hand taking over for the time being. There was a reason Louis chose the room farthest from the reception. He had first thought of going into the bathroom, but with people downing drinks from the open bar, they'd get interrupted quite a few times.

Harry’s pleas didn't fall on deaf ears, he wanted to get fucked badly. Pulling off again, he got up to grab Harry’s hand. “You want to leave our wedding early?” Louis ‘ eyes twinkled like sapphires as he got to the door and peered out. It was empty, everyone was enjoying the dance and drinks. Rushing from the room and dragging Harry with, he ran for the double glass doors, pushing the bar to open it. The cool evening breeze swept up to meet them as Louis went for the limo, climbing inside.

Harry's dick wasn't even put away. It bobbed freely, the sharp zipper stabbing into the underside with every step they took. Feeling like a child ditching school, he looked around to make sure they weren't followed before he went outside, the cold air instantly turning the saliva on his dick into a chilled blanket. A shiver ran down his spine, but with his heart pumping as fast as it was he wasn't even bothered by the cold, or the old woman passing them who turned to gape, dentures slipping to rest on her lower lip.

“Have a lovely night!” He called out, waving his hand through the dark air before he climbed into the limo, too. The moment he was seated he was attacking Louis, the boy pulled to sit on his lap with the curve of his ass digging into the tip of Harry's cock, where he continued to grind as the dom pulled and sucked on his bottom lip. His taste buds were assaulted with this sour tinge, mellowed out with this sweeter berry flavor, and he found himself realizing this was suddenly his favorite flavor, even if he hadn't a clue what it  _actually_ was.

A low groan when Louis was set on Harry’s lap, feeling the cock brushing against him. Licking over his lips, Louis kissed Harry back, fingers finding the chocolate locks as he gave them a hard yank. Reaching to undo his own pants, Louis got the zipper down, along with the material sliding down his hips so the only thing between them was the thin material of Louis’ boxer shorts.

Gasping, he rubbed his hole over the cockhead, feeling it catch. He wanted Harry in him now, too impatient to wait the entire ride home. Rolling thumb under the waistband of his boxers, he pulled them down, the air conditioning causing the exposed skin to break out into goosebumps. Whimpering into his husband’s mouth, Louis shifted to get the boxers out of the way, leaning forward to reach between them for Harry’s cock and tease it against his opening.

They rutted against each other, Harry's hand moving to brush over Louis’ cock as the boy rubbed his puckered hole against the tip of the dom’s dick. Lost to each other, they forgot everything around them, too focused on the feeling of the others body to really pay attention to anything else.  _And Christ, did he love the subs body._ When the limo suddenly went over a really harsh bump, Harry was jostled forward which resulted in him  _barely_  sliding into Louis’ hole, just enough that he got a small taste of what was awaiting him when he got home.

Moaning, Harry gripped Louis’ hips to still him, thumbs rubbing impatiently at his sharp hip bones. “Stop, breathe. I need to breathe.” He felt like he was suffocating, too far gone to remember how his lungs were supposed to work. His eyes were hooded, yet still sharp as he peeked at Louis from beneath his curtain of curls, hair growing fast. He was heaving, fingers flexing around the meaty flesh on his sides. “Just a second.”  _he couldn't go any longer without needing to fuck him._

Breathing heavily, Louis stared up at his Dom, the urge to rub against him like a cat was strong. Ducking head down, he slid it under Harry’s chin so feathery locks brushed against the underside of his chin as a soft purr came out. Groaning when Harry entered him briefly due to the bump, he twisted hips to get the feeling again, body wanting his Dom more and more.

Louis froze when Harry told him to still. His blue eyes going wide as he looked around for the intrusion. He made a humming noise, ducking back down to his safe spot with ear next to Harry’s heart, the thump and harsh breathing soothing him.

What began as a moment or two stretched out to be a minute, then a few more. Arms snaked around Louis’ waist to hold him in place, to meld their bodies together and allow their heartbeats to steady and match in rhythm. There, he could feels Louis’ heartbeat fast and strong against his chest, creating an almost thrumming in his body that registered as a whisper in his ears. Almost like it was asking permission to enter.  _As if he hadn't already let it in._

Forever was impossible, and everything good had to end, but Harry created a small little forever in his mind of this moment, locking it in his brain so on days he simply wanted to look back, he could remember how strong and solid Louis felt against him, how he reeked of cologne and tasted of sweet berries and sour lemons. And how, even with their hard cocks aching and begging for attention, they seemed to only be paying attention to the others eyes.

He may have liked to pretend before, liked to hide how he felt, but he knew now that was ridiculously impossible. Blue ocean eyes with rough waves and sparkling with life locked with murky green ones, where monsters hide below the calm water and hope seemed to not exist; but as the two stayed there, testing the others water, they seemed to merge and create their own little place. A place where the monsters were banished away, and the blue water now darker in color was calmer, life and hope sparkling in the dull sunlight.

And he was gone, heart wore on his sleeve as a soft smile curved his lips. “I think I love you, Louis Tomlinson,”  _an admittance that stopped the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT!?! Did any of you get teary eyed or emotional at all??? Ugh, I know I did! I would love to hear your thoughts!!!! I am dying for feedback, haha.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been done for quite some time, but I honestly thought I posted it the day after we finished it! I've been taking a break for a small minute, so I haven't checked my AO3 account for a little while, so I didn't know I hadn't posted it. I am so sorry! I will be getting on today and reading through the comments, and will try to respond to as many as I can! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

~ _One screwed up month later~_

If there was one thing Louis was good at, it was ignoring pain, except for this one. The laps around the house weren't easing it at all and he was afraid to try climbing into the tub, as he'd get stuck and end up drowning more than likely. Stopping for the fiftieth time, Louis groaned loudly. “OK, so that's not a fucking Braxton Hicks.. that was re - ..” He gasped, grabbing onto the counter when the pain hit him again. Shit, their daughter wanted to meet them.

Quickly grabbing his overnight bag, cell phone, and shoes, he headed for his Honda. Right as he slid behind the wheel, another contraction hit, tears springing to his eyes as he sped to get to the hospital, breaking the speeding limit and luckily, not running across any cops.

“Need my husband,” Louis croaked out when he made it to the right floor. Out of breath, he held up a finger for the nurse to give him a second then licked over his lips. “Page Doctor Harry Styles. I'm his husband and I'm in fucking labor!”

Harry had been reluctant to go to work, the purplish bag beneath Louis’ eyes and the quiet padding around the house at all hours of the night tell-tale signs of their end game. He was usually good at reading people, so when he seen Louis up and running about that morning, he figured he'd be fine. Besides, he had an extra long lunch today and could always run home to check on him.

He was only three hours into his shift and was scrubbing in for his nine o'clock surgery when somebody began to impatiently tap on the glass door. Hands held up, he pressed the button with his elbows and raised an eyebrow at the nurse flushed red with droplets of sweat collecting at her hairline. “What? I'm trying to go and crack open that man's chest,” he growled, irritation dripping from his words as he dried his hands that were permanently stained with that godly antiseptic soap.

The nurse rolled eyes. “Your husband is currently being admitted to the hospital in active labor. John is sending up Dr. Hemmings to take your place.” When she'd done what she'd been sent up to do, Kelly exited to head home.

Louis was a floor below, refusing to lay down in the bed. Honestly, it felt better to stand, leaning over the bed. He hadn't even changed into a hospital gown when another contraction hit, the nurse assigned to him was the victim of his hand crushing hers as he let out a cry from the pain. God, he wanted his husband.

Painkillers weren’t even on Louis’ mind as he wanted as natural a birth as possible. When the contraction was over, Louis sighed and apologized, dropping the nurse’s hand and shakily grabbed for the mug of water to soothe his dry throat. “I want my husband, please?”

The blue towel he had been using to dry his hands fell to the floor as Harry's entire body froze, locking in place with fear and shock before he was quickly dissolving and sprinting towards the staircase. “Page some fucking quack for the surgery!” He yelled at one of the nurses who had been assigned to his surgery. He didn't care about them or anything else, really. His fucking wife was in labor and his grubby handed, childish and idiotic friend was getting nowhere close to Louis.

“Where's Louis?” Harry asked a nurse he passed when he finally burst through the door on the labor and delivery floor. His heart was racing fast, wild eyes trying to stay focused on the woman who had once been Louis’ friend.

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, popping her gum with her teeth. “He's over there, room 1442.”

Not even a second later they heard screaming, followed by Louis yelling a few loud curse words. Harry hide his grin behind his hand as he ran to the room, still dressed in his surgical gear with his booties slipping and sliding on the floor. “Idiot! You should have called me,” he yelled as soon as his eyes fell on Louis, who was hunched over the side of the bed with Luke’s hand in his own, the taller males fingers bright red and pain contorting his face.

When the contraction was over, Louis looked over at his husband, venom seeping from his eyes. “Fuck you. I did call, went to voicemail. Called the hospital and some ditz put me on hold, promptly forgot about me so I hung up, so I drove my ass her… oh my fucking god..” He squeezed eyes shut, burying head in his arms as he let out a loud cry, “Get your daughter out of me now. “

Luke made a noise of pain when Louis’ hand squeezed his hard. Nauseous and light headed, Louis barely glanced up at him as he turned head, vomiting the contents of his stomach onto Luke’s scrubs and shoes. No regrets as he weakly wiped at his mouth then scrunched up face. “You can leave now, you smell like vomit. “

The man narrowed eyes at Louis, holding scrub top away from his body as he ran from the room, muttering about the psycho pregnant person. Louis lifted head to grab an ice cube from his mug and launched it at Luke’s retreating figure.

Harry just stood and watched in amused horror as vomit trickled down Luke’s chin, narrowly missing his mouth. He reeked of vomit, and had the brightly colored puke covering 90% of his body. Quickly moving aside to miss chunks flying off of his friends body, Harry waved a nurse over and tried his best to breathe through his mouth. “I am legally not supposed to, but I can either perform your C-section,  _or_ I can be by your side while someone else delivers our daughter.”

They already had their answer before Harry even finished. Through fitful contractions and broken finger bones, Harry managed to get Louis cleaned up and dressed in a nice blue surgical gown, material open as he set on the bed, hunched over. He whispered sweet nothings to him as he got his epidural put in, the moment the needle was injected causing both of them to jerk slightly. He had been worried how Louis would react to such a big needle, but apparently the pain from the contractions stomped down his fear of needles.

“Quit fucking being a baby and relax. You have another hour, that's it. Then you'll have little miss crybaby out,” Harry said from his place next to Louis’ bed. He was still dressed in his surgical gear, curls trapped and sticking flat against his head from the cap he wore. His booty covered shoes were on Louis’ bed, the yellow fluorescent light irritating his eyes. Hospital rooms were horrid. They smelt of death, had poor lighting, and echoed every noise made in the hospital. Soft voices carried through the door cracked open, and before Harry even seen who they were, he could tell it was Michael and Niall.  _Fucking bitch._

The green curtain meant to enforce some type of privacy, was thrown back and the two men stood grinning, Michael's more forced than Niall’s. The heavy door was propped open, a convenience for both the nurses and Louis. He liked to eavesdrop. “What the fuck is he doing here?” Harry growled, everyone -including Louis, who had abandoned his pathetic whining- stopping to stare at him. Well, he knew he didn't grow a third fucking head.  _“_ Earth to moron. Why is the leprechaun here?”

Louis pulled Harry down to the bed, wanting to cuddle with him. The vomit smell was still there, a teensy bit, but not enough to bother him, he was feeling better after throwing up and the epidural numbing the pain. He hadn't wanted the drugs, but apparently had looked pathetic enough for Harry to make the decision.

“I'd like to see you go through labor and tell me to quit being a baby,” Louis pulled up Harry’s scrub top to expose a nipple, leaning in to lick at it then wrap lips around it to suck. Hormones were in overdrive at the moment, he wanted to slaughter Harry for knocking him up and he also wanted his Dom to fuck him into the mattress. “And don't call our little girl a crybaby, you'll hurt her feelings!”

Peering from behind Harry at the visitors, he quirked an eyebrow. “Why are they even in my room? Neither are my doctor. “ Louis took a loud slurp of his water then grabbed for his phone to text Zayn. He really wanted a damn strawberry banana smoothie.

Harry tugged down his scrub top to hide his exposed nipples and curled a hand around Louis’ numb leg, it not registering in his mind that the boy couldn't  _feel_  his warning squeeze. “Actually, Michael is performing the surgery,” he chirped, snagging the phone from Louis to then text Zayn and tell him  _not_ to bring his sub a milkshake. “No eating,” he bopped Louis’ nose, then powered off the phone and slide it into his pocket.

Returning his attention to Niall, he quirked a brow and let a sarcastic smirk curl the corner of his lips. “Did you come here to try and be Captain save-a-hoe again? Or did you simply miss my presence and constant bitching?” he couldn't forgive Niall no matter how hard he tried. He knew he would have died without the Irish doctor, but the light pink scar on his neck would  _never_  disappear and always acted as a reminder. He absent-mindedly brushed his fingers over the skin, having a hard time believing it was only seven months ago.

Not paying attention to anyone, Louis gave a slight growl as he pulled up the scrub top again to lick at the nipple, getting extreme pleasure out of making Harry slightly uncomfortable. Wriggling nose like a bunny, he popped head out long enough to see Harry pocket his phone. “But, but, I'm not being put to sleep,” His lack of sleep lately was catching up to him as he whined, a tear falling from his eyes as he ducked under the top again.

Struggling to keep up with the conversation, Louis huffed warm breath onto Harry’s nipple as he felt his eyes getting heavy. Yawning widely, he reached for his cup of water to drink the rest of it then popped open the top to slide some ice cubes into his mouth with a loud crunch as an idea popped into his head. Pushing the ice cube to rest between his lips, he pressed it to Harry ‘s nipple.

Harry jerked, fingers unconsciously squeezing around Louis’ leg, thumb digging into the sensitive spot on his inner thigh. He tried to pay no attention to the boy as he talked with Michael and Niall, soon finding out the Irishman was here to inform Harry he was taking over his current surgery, the one the older man had abandoned. He flicked him off with a single flick of his wrist, and then they were down to three, Michael shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he looked everywhere  _but_  Harry, whose nipple was getting attacked.

“Louis, stop,” he nudged Louis’ head with his shoulder, just hard enough to get the boy to disconnect his teeth from around his frozen nipple. “Knock it off, I'm not kidding,” when he got no answer, only a simple grunt, he flipped onto his side, forcing Louis to lay flat on his back, and tugged both of the boys hands to rest above his head. Running his nose along the length of Louis’ neck, Harry tried his hardest to ignore the lingering smell of vomit as he murmured, “I will handcuff you to this bed, and will not let you free until our daughter is born and your hornyness has turned into hatred towards me, understood?” he was all for fucking, or having a little fun, but the simple touch from his nose had Louis’ heart rate skyrocketing.  _Well, and the fact that the sub can't feel anything from the waist down._

Closing eyes when Harry flipped them over, he gave giggle from the touch of his Dom’s nose, bringing shoulder up as he exhaled from the sensation. If he could feel below the belt, he’d probably be tingling and his right foot twitching as it normally did. Shivering from a sudden gust of cool air rushing through the room, Louis looked down at his legs as shoved them under the blanket for warmth, even if his legs and feet couldn't tell the difference. Rolling eyes to stare at Michael, Louis lifted head, “You can go away now. “

Twitching nose, Louis gave a sniffle then tried to yank a hand free. “Get off me, I'm not comfortable on my back.” His limbs were very slow to respond to his orders as his knee came up to meet Harry, the speed of the impact barely making a dent. Turning head, he saw Michael hadn't listened and was still standing there pretending to not be watching them. He was. Creeper. “Ok fine, if you're gonna stand there, how about you get me to the OR?”

Harry grinned and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, nose digging into the boys collarbone as he peaked at Michael through the one eye that wasn't blocked by Louis’ body. The boy was soft and smelt fairly good, vomit aide, and his heartbeat was a gentle lullaby only Harry could hear, like it was playing a song just for him. “They're getting an OR cleared, fiesty one,” Harry mumbled against his wife's neck, words tickling the smooth skin. Nipping playfully at Louis’ neck, he cuddled in closer to him and, with force, moved Louis’ head to rest beneath his chin.

“Go, put some yogurts and jellos in the staffs fridge so he has something to eat when he wakes up.” He said to Michael, waving an empty hand towards the open door. “Oh,” he added in a softer voice, “Don't come back until you're ready to take him back.”

His slim hands went up to run through Harry’s hair, nails gently scratching at his scalp. Also smelling the vomit, he crinkled nose and sniffed at himself. Was that him? “Am not, fiesty,” Louis argued, voice muffled when Harry moved his head. Kissing softly at the exposed skin above the.v in the scrub top, Louis let eyes flutter closed. He loved being this close to his husband.

At the mention of wake up, Louis eyes popped open. “Wait..wait.. I'm not being put to sleep.” His fingers tightened around the strands of chocolate locks, as he inhaled the semi-sterile smell of Harry’s scrubs and the lingering scent of the soap used for scrubbing in. “And yeah, the baby wants to meet her parents!”

Harry shook his head, eyes shifting to watch as the material of his scrub top lifted, revealing a smooth span of skin beneath his belly button. The room was hot, the air feeling good on his heated skin as he turned more on his side and maneuvered Louis to do the same. “No, but you know as well as anyone else that you can't eat until you pass gas, not that you'll want to.” Sometimes Harry questioned if Louis was really even a nurse, or just some lost boy running around in scrubs.

Folding his body around Louis’, Harry cozied down in the bed and enjoyed having their bodies aligned like these, even if he was noticeably bigger than the boy. Michael was gone now, probably running off to fetch the yogurts and things. He was a weird person, and an ass sometimes, but he had too big of a heart and would drop anything for anyone, even if he's loathed them since kindergarten. “Just, calm down and get some rest. We're in no rush to meet her,”

Rolling eyes, Louis snuggled into his warm husband, reaching to grab the covers to pull over them. “Everything nurse has failed me right now. Our daughter is number one priority right now. “ Nuzzling into Harry’s body, he kissed the scar on his throat then slid both hands up Harry’s scrub top for the warmth radiating off his body. “And pass gas, you still talk so.. I don't know. I can't wait to see you babbling in baby talk to her.” Louis had no doubts Harry would. And he’d make sure to have his phone on him at all times.

The quiet tick of the clock on the wall was making Louis drowsy. Rubbing at eyes, he gave a snort then wiped at his mouth when he realized he'd been drooling. Heavy eyelids closed as he concentrated on the breathing sounds and movement of Harry plus the clock as he fell into a light sleep, fingers clutching hard at the surgeon's scrub top.

When Louis was finally snoring, Harry slipped out of the bed and found himself standing in front of the nurses station, flirting with, and indimiating them all into giving Louis the biggest, nicest recovering room they had. His left hand was hidden beneath his arm, fingers folded so the golden band was hidden. Most knew he was married, but everyone forgot when he gave them just the tiniest of smiles. That, or they just didn't care enough about Louis.

Then he was walking around the hospital, nerves and restlessness causing his entire body to go into overdrive. Even though his legs were tired, he still walked, still made his way outside to light a cancer stick and greedily suck the black tar into his lungs. When his movements were sluggish from a nicotine buzz, he went back up to Louis’ room just in time to see a nurse coming out, lips set in a hard line as she removed her gloves and squirted some hand sanitizer on her dry, cracked hands. “They don't hurry with that room, and that baby is coming out the only way it knows how,” she grimaced as she said it, kind eyes with wrinkles framing them glancing up at Harry.

“Most men think they can have a natural birth, but their bodies just weren't built for it. A woman's vagina will go back to normal, or as normal as she can get, but once you stretch an anus too far, there isn't any coming back from that. Not to mention he'll hate his partner for the rest of his life,” a knowing eyebrow quirked as she eyed Harry, taking in his surgical attire before she pulled him off to the side and handed him a new set of clothes. “Don't put these on until he's ready, hun. Good luck,” she patted his arm then left, leaving him standing alone in the hallway with terrifying images of Louis having the baby naturally popping to mind.

~~~~

Harry stood outside Louis’ hospital room door, the new set of clothes hugging his body in an uncomfortable way. She'd given him two sizes too small. Louis was sitting up, working on an ice chip as he wiped sleep from his eyes. He looked exhausted but much happier now, body no longer rigid from the pain of contractions. “You ready, dad?” Michael asked his oldest friend, nudging his shoulder with his own.

One of Louis’ nursie friends was getting him prepped, going over the possible surgery complications and what to expect after the cesarean section. “Don't really have a choice, do I?” Harry asked, trying to laugh it off but the noise caught in his constricting throat. He wasn't ready for this, for her, to become a father. He still needed time, but christ. She was coming today, and whether he liked it or not, he'd be a father to that little girl in an hour or so.

The closer they got to the birth the more nervous Louis got. When he was situated in bed, under the covers with the remote near by. He cracked an ice chip between his teeth then pointed controller at the television to turn it on. Yawning widely, he looked around for his phone, panic settling in when he couldn't find it. “Fuck.. just what I needed, something else to stress about,” He gave up and turned the channel to the movies, eyes going wide when he saw the selection of horror movies in stock. How long was he going to be stuck in here?

Half listening to the instructions from his friend, Louis leaned over to whisper in her ear then pointed at the bag he'd brought with. When it was handed over, he dug through it then pulled out a gold and white onesie with pink tutu on it. “See.. going home clothes. I love that it's going to be warm enough for her to wear this. Plus, I hope Harry loves the daddy’s little princess on it. He hasn't seen it yet.”

Hearing footsteps outside, Louis turned head, but saw nothing. The door had been closed while he was out, probably a Harry doing. Frowning, he ate the last ice chip then waved goodbye to Courtney as she left, promising to see Louis in the OR in a few.

Another clatter happened outside the door, this time it was a stretcher pushed by a couple people. “Wait.. we can't go until my husband comes back.” His eyes filled with tears, making them look bluer than normal. One of the women pointed to the door just as Harry came walking in. Louis’ emotions went from sad to hysterical laughter, the sight of him in clothes a little too small for him. And it was the second time, too! The scrubs looked like they'd fit Louis, when the pregnant man got back to his normal weight.

Harry glared at his wife, hand lifting to show off his middle finger before he turned to Michael. “I need to call my mum, I'll be back,” tugging at the tight scrub top, he brushed fingers through his hair and fished Louis’ phone out of his pocket. It took a few seconds for the phone to boot up before he was greeted with a picture of him, arms wrapped around Louis’ waist with his head resting in the boys lap as he slept. He didn't know when this was taken, but the swollen belly pressing against the side of his head as an obvious sign it was within the past few months.

He found his mother's number saved under ‘Angry Hag,’ and rolled his eyes before he clicked the call button, the reality of this all kicking him in the ass when he heard her soft voice answer the phone. “Hi, mum, it's me. I just called to let you know Louis is in labor,”

Louis brought hand up to mirror gesture, a big smile crossing his face. “Love you too, Froggie. Make sure to get scrubs in your size so if you bend over you don't rip your pants.” Like that had never happened to either of them. Louis had been vomited and bled on, then managed to dump a urine sample on himself after changing. It hadn't been his day. “And find my phone, I think I lost it.”

Anne had been sitting at her kitchen table trying to sort out her cookbook when Harry called. “Hello?” Tucking the phone under her chin, the woman continued to pull random papers out of the book and lay them nearby when she stopped. “He's having the baby?”

Jumping to her feet, Anne went to the lounge room to poke her boyfriend. Mouthing that it was Harry then mimicking rocking a baby in her arms, she ran upstairs to grab overnight bags. Nothing would stop them from driving down there. It was her son’s first child and damned if she didn't want to be present as she'd visited Gemma after the birth of hers.

“Your sister and I will be heading down,” Filling up both bags, she carried them downstairs then dropped them beside Cian’s chair, startling him awake. “And I want no arguments. We'll stay for awhile to help you with her. “

Harry drug a hand over his face an exhaled slowly, eyes closing when he started to literally feel his mother already suffocating him. “For a few days, mum. That's it.” Glancing back at Louis’ door, he leaned back on his heels to peek in the room, seeing they were just now moving him. “I need to call Lana. Let Gemma know, will ya? Bye mum,” he hung up the phone before she could say anything else, already done with her and her visit even though he has yet to see her.

Quickly calling a squealing Lana, he filled her in then took a selfie of himself standing in front of Louis’ open door with the boy in the frame, face red as he yelled at a nurse for just standing around. He then sent it to Gemma, adding an additional message that said, “My Happy Bunny is getting a little cranky,”

Turning off the volume on the phone once he was done filling everyone in, he quietly walked back into the room and smiled at Louis, who was now set up in the stretcher, swollen belly making the hospital gown ride up his thighs and expose the… Nothing. He had no underwear on.  _Fuck._ Fixing the gown so it bunched up between his legs and hid all his family jewels, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “Keep that there. Anybody moves it, and I'll cut your fucking hand off and sew it to your mouth,”  _odd, but it worked._ A little growly from the lazy nurse, Louis barely noticed that Harry had taken a selfie, because if Louis had been aware, his husband would be in a lot of trouble. Shaking from a cool breeze when he slid onto the gourney to be transferred. “It's freezing in this damn hospital. Can I get more blankets?” The nurse he berated was glaring at him, Louis didn't know her name, nor did he recognize her from the years he'd worked there. “And quit ugly facing me. Fuck I hope you're just here to take me to the OR then you fuck off, I don't like you.”

Confusion crossed Louis’ face. “Are you talking to me, Haz? I can't feel whatever you just did, so it might be impossible for me to do that. “ He made grabby hands for his husband when Harry walked over, the team taking that as their cue to move Louis to the OR. The moment was getting so close!

It was also weird to be in the operating room as a patient and not a nurse assisting Harry with a surgery. He'd never had surgery before. Sliding onto the table when requested, Louis laid back and immediately held hand out for Harry. He was getting so nervous, yet excited to meet their daughter.

The moment was drawing in as a blue curtain was put up, blocking the view from Louis’ waist down. Harry felt antsy just standing there, not at all used to being the one watching the surgery rather than performing it. He glanced down at his least favorite nurse and smiled small, fingers moving to thread through his. “If this was us performing the surgery, this is about the time you'd fuck up,” he joked, stool squeaking in protest as he set on it and rest his chin on the bed next to Louis’ head, both of their hair trapped by a hideous green surgical cap.

Looking up as the double doors opened, Harry nodded once at Michael, the colorful haired man already knowing so much was at stake if he fucked this up even the tiniest bit. When Harry looked up at the theatre room, he seen familiar faces staring down at them, all teary eyed and smiles. John, Lana, Luke, Liam, Zayn, Emily. They were all here to welcome his child. Emotions swirled in his chest and constricted tightly around his heart, the heat creeping up his neck the first time he's actually felt anything today besides fear and irritation.  _His… Were his eyes stinging? Nah._  “I love you, Louis Styles,”

Squeezing Harry’s hand, he playfully rolled his eyes then turned head, pursing lips to kiss at his Dom’s chin. “I wouldn't and never have screwed up once in a surgery. You just used to hate me alot and had to find tiny reasons to scream at me and show off for your fellow ass kissers.” His thumb came out to stroke Harry’s knuckle, too engrossed in his husband. Louis jumped when Michael burst through the double doors, swallowing hard and squeezing tighter at the surgeon's hand. “I'm freaking out.”

His mouth fell open when Harry said that. When Michael said he was beginning and held up the scalpel, Louis turned head to Harry. “I love you too, Froggie. I can't believe our family is going to grow today.” Choking up, Louis gave an unattractive snort then closed eyes, hot tears squeezing from dark eyelashes. How many times was he going to cry today?

It all passed in a slow blur from that point on. Harry didn't really even remember it, or anything that happened in the span of that hour. He just remembered feeling so entrapped in Louis, in his raspy voice as he tried to talk to fear away, and the way his face twisted and jerked with every cut and tug from Michael. Fear swam deep in his orbs, but everytime they found green ones he always hid behind fake smiles and salty tears.

He couldn't remember what he was doing at the exact moment he had heard her, either. All he could remember was how his heart stopped as this loud, high pitched scream sliced through the room and had everyone stopping for just one second. That was all the time he needed before he was standing on shaky legs and peeking behind the curtains, green eyes glossed over when he finally seen the… Fetus…  _infant._ She was tiny, covered in blood and goop, but she was  _perfect_. “Louis,” at the time, that was the only thing he could say without sounding like a complete moron on the verge of tears as the entire world stopped around him.  _It all came crumbling around his feet._

The shrill cry that erupted in the semi-quiet room was all Louis needed to burst into tears again. When Harry stood up to peek over, Louis squeezed his hand. “Harry, how does she look? I know they have to clean her up, but I wanna see our daughter,” He was impatient. Murmuring then the blue sheet was taken down and a blanket laid on him. Michael walked over to the table and set their little girl on Louis’ chest. “Holy sh.. crap...we made her and she's right here. Haz, look at our beautiful girl,”

Desperately wanting to sit up, Louis wriggled his other arm free in order to reach up and gently touch the infant’s tiny face, startling the baby so her face crumpled up, lower lip jutting out into a pout. Holding his breath, he anticipated her crying, but instead she made a little gurgling noise. Michael held out the scissors to Harry, eyebrow raised.

Harry already had the phone out and snapped a few quick pictures of Louis and the baby, the moment forever being immortalized. He didn't get the chance to actually see her before he was cutting the cord and she was being whisked off, the high pitched cries picking up again as they poked and prodded her. He stood back helplessly and watched, fingers frozen around the warm metal scissors.

“She… Louis,” he wanted to take a step forward, but also wanted to turn around and run away, afraid he would fuck everything up. Fighting back the emotions suddenly clogging his throat, he looked down at Louis and offered a half hearted smile. “She's here,”

Frowning deeply at sound of their daughter’s cries, his mama bear instincts kicking in already, Louis turned head to where they were coming from and instantly missed the weight of her on his chest. The gurney was set up beside the bed again, Louis shaking head. “I am not going back to our room without our peanut.” He looked back at Harry then held both arms out to him, wanting to offer comfort to his emotionally stricken husband.

“She IS here and she's ours.” What neither knew was that Louis was having the exact same thoughts of screwing up their kid completely. But they were both professional, having dealt with babies and kids. Huffing when the nurse from before none too gently slid Louis onto the gurney, he sent her a venomous look before they wheeled Louis back to his room. “I want my baby, too!” He yelled after their retreating backs.

Michael had managed to close Louis up while the baby was being cleaned and weighed, the metal from the staples catching the light before his gown was pulled down and a blanket was thrown over his body to offer some coverage. Harry hadn't meant to ignore Louis, but he was too focused on the nurses manhandling his daughter, having to fight back his usual assholeness. His attention was only stolen away from her when Louis was moved, and he had enough time to turn before Louis was disappearing through the door with a very angry nurse pushing him.

“Alright, bye,” he watched as the doors closed before he turned to face Michael, heart stopping mid pump when his friend turned around with a pink faced newborn swaddled in a light purple blanket. He didn't know what to do, or even say, before the baby was shoved into his arms and he was forced to cradle the tiny thing in careful arms.

“6 pounds, 5 oz and 22 inches long,” Michael said, watching as Harry held the child and just stared at her. She was a long, small thing, with light brown spurts of hair sticking everywhere. She had chunky cheeks, plump lips that where downturned in a frown, and a cute little button nose to match Louis’. He could see himself in the child, in the way her long fingers peaked out from the tip of the blanket before they curled to grasp the material. She had his face shape, his chin, but she had Louis’ bright blue eyes, unfocused but even then her stare could hold you, entrap you in a whirlwind of emotions and blue waves.

“Sophia Grace,” he whispered, not knowing what to say or even do. He wanted to scream from the rooftops, but also run and hide. Everything made sense then, the pain, the fear, the shit they had been through, was all for this little girl. She deserved the world, and so much more than Harry could offer her, but he would fight for her, and make sure she  _never_  knew the pain of this world.

If the nurse was unhappy, Louis was livid. He watched helplessly as the walls and ceilings rolled by leaving his husband and daughter behind. When they got to the room, the rude nurse helped Louis back into bed then pointed at where the call button was if he needed help. “And do not try to get up without any help. “  _Duh. He used to be a nurse._

“One question, are you getting any? You're really bitchy,” Louis batted eyes at her then pushed the blankets off him. It was way too hot in the room and he couldn't feel his legs yet. “I used to work here and I never saw you, thank god.”

The nurse rolled eyes and exited the room. Smirking, Louis tried to sit up, hissing when pain shot through him. “Fuck.. I hate this already. “ Louis was debating screaming for his husband, but the door opened and he prepared himself for round two with the nurse.

“Louis!” Zayn and Liam came rushing at him for hugs. The darker haired male had a bouquet of flowers and pink balloon in one hand and a box of cigars for Harry in the other. “Because it's a thing to get a new daddy a cigar.” Zayn had said when Louis looked at them with disgust. Pipe smoke and cigar smoke were nasty!

Louis jerked a hand to the door right as it opened again to reveal Harry and the baby. His eyes lit up and he patted the spot next to him for his little family, wanting a better glance at their baby, and getting someone to take their first family pic.

Harry left, not wanting to share his daughter with these people anymore. A nurse told him as he passed her that they'd be by Louis’ room in a little while to take Sophia and do her bloodwork and all that jazz. “I'm a fucking doctor, idiot. I know how this works,” he growled at her, eyes immediately going to his daughter to see if she had heard him use that nasty word, but then he was reminded she was only an infant, one who couldn't yet pick up on words.

Walking around the nurse when all he really wanted to do was shove her, Harry walked into his room, fully prepared to let his mushy, gooey side out until he seen the two idiots in there with Louis. “Hi,” he greeted them quietly, mood surprisingly good. Taking the seat on the bed next to Louis, Harry handed the baby over to him before he brushed a strand of hair off of the boys face. “Sophia Grace Styles,”

All three were shocked. Louis had been expecting his husband to kick Liam and Zayn out for family time. Shrugging, he happily turned head, hand going up to grab Harry’s wrist and kiss the palm. “I love you.” Sliding hand into Harry’s their fingers entwining as he took the baby, immediately cooing at her. “Very nice, babe. I love it. Little miss Sophia.” Reaching over to his bag he'd brought, he grabbed a bow and gently slid it onto their baby’s head. Sophia’s face scrunched up from the feeling, a cute little pout happening with bottom lip stuck out.

“No bow? But it makes you look so pretty?” He cooed at the baby just as she let out a wail. Louis rubbed at Sophia's cheek, not surprised when she chased his finger hungrily, wailing louder when she didn't get anything. “Oh, mummy is sorry for teasing you, glitterbug.”

Harry was content with staring at her and watching all the faces she pulled, but only a few minutes later there was a knock on their door and nobody else seemed to want to answer it, so he had to abandon admiring his daughter to open the heavy wooden door. “Move your arse. I broke fifteen laws to get here, and I'm not about to go to jail without seeing my granddaughter,” Anne said, shoving Harry out of the way. He wasn't at all surprised either, that she turned a three hour drive into a drive that took a little over an hour.

He was, however, shocked when he seen this heavily pregnant woman round the corner with a puppy looking man following quickly behind her. It took him a second to recognize his own sister, actually having forgotten that she was pregnant.  _Oh damn._ “My feet are swollen, my boobs hurt and I want eighty cheeseburgers. Move out of my way before I mistake you for food,”  _Christ, what was it with the women in his family?_

“Nice to see you too, Gems,” Harry said, not letting anyone ruin his good mood. Drawing Jax into a half hug, Harry spun them towards the room and tugged him in. “How far along are you anyway? Eleven months?” He was joking, brain overworking to try and remember when he had found out she was pregnant…. Thanksgiving! Two months. “Holy fuck. You're only seven months?”  _She was huge, which honestly shouldn't shock him considering she's been bigger with her other kids._

The commotion made Sophia pull a funny face mid-wail, mouth wide open and eyebrows furrowed like the infant was contemplating what was going on. Leaning down, he kissed her head making her jump again. “Damn she's skittish like a cat.” With both hands free, he put hands under the baby’s arms to bring her to his face. “Aren't you my pretty little baby? Yes, you are.”

He had just gotten Sophia and even though he'd have all the time in the world to hold her, Louis wasn't ready to hand her over to anyone. Brushing hand gently over her head, Louis pointed at Harry, “That's daddy. You probably recognized his voice.” He made Sophia wave at Harry then blow a kiss, further aggravating the hungry baby as she gave another wail, wanting nothing but food.

If Louis was Gemma, Harry would be on the floor with a broken nose. “Harold Edward Styles, apologize to your sister!” He was trying to ignore Anne’s grabby hands as she tried to swipe the baby. After the fourth scratch, Louis turned to her with growl, “Can I help you with something? Can you ASK if you can hold my baby instead of clawing me up?”

Anne stumbled back, hand moving to rest over her heart as she gasped, hurt clouding her eyes. “I didn't mean to scratch you, I'm just excited to see my granddaughter,” her eyes moved to find Harry, hoping her son would say something, would come to her defence, but he just looked down at his feet and shrugged, the man she once knew him to be gone. It was all Louis’ fault. He's made him weak! “Can I hold  _my_ granddaughter,  _please?”_

Harry chewed on his lower lip, need clawing at his throat as his body began to desperately crave a cigarette. “Liam, Zayn, Jax, let's go light up a cigar, yeah? Leave them up here to chat,” apparently he was speaking a lot more through his eyes than he was letting on vocally, because each man looked at him once before nodding, every single pair of eyes cast to the ground as they hurried past Harry to go out in the hallway. “Louis, be nice. Mum, you too. And Gem’s, I'll be back with your eighty cheeseburgers,” _any excuse to get away from here._

A little growly and sore as the pain meds were wearing off and Louis had to piss so bad, he handed the baby over to Anne and pushed the covers back. “Fine. Hold her so I can go to the bathroom.” He looked at his husband, surprisingly quiet, not defending his mother like he had at Thanksgiving. Hiding a smile, he reached up to grab Harry’s hand for a hard squeeze. “Forgive me, Anne. I'm a bit cranky. “

When Harry mentioned stepping out, Louis gave a huff and pushed the button for the nurse to help him to the bathroom. “Oh fine, leave me up here. You better get me a burger and shake.” He wasn't addressing just his husband as his two best friends were leaving. “And curly fries? Please?”

The nurse walked in right as Louis gave his request, echoing what Harry had said earlier about passing gas before being allowed to eat. Louis rolled his eyes at her as they headed for the bathroom so he could do his business then head back to bed.

“Gems, that nurse scares me.” Louis whispered to his sister in law once the nurse left. Gemma chuckled and sat on the chair next to the bed, watching her mom baby talk to Sophia.

Harry slipped out of the room once the nurse walked in, thankful for the distraction. Looping an arm through Jax’s, Harry pointed towards the stair door and puffed out his chest. “Onward, my little pack!” He was an idiot, but at least he was having fun. Jax easily slipped into the role Harry wanted him to, and began to skip with the older man, happily moving one leg in front of the other as his slightly shorter legs matched the doms pace.

“Where to first? I have weed in the car, cigs too. We can smoke on the way to get food,” Harry said as they walked down the stairs, glancing at the pair behind him and Jax. They were slower, much less enthusiastic, but they were still grinning, enjoying the show. Harry let his fatherly side, which had only just begun to rise, slip away as he tried to enjoy his last little span of freedom. He was, without a doubt, hopelessly in love with the little girl, but…. He wanted to say goodbye to his other side, give it a proper send off. This all seemed to happen too quick.

Not liking being left behind, Louis pushed himself to a sitting position to watch the women coo over his daughter. Humming to himself, he turned on the television, finding nothing at all interesting to watch. Still without a phone or laptop, he was slowly growing bored and on the brink of falling asleep when the door was shoved open and a nurse came in to take the baby. Opening an eye, he waited until she was gone to look at Gemma and Anne, “They'll bring her right back? I miss her already.”

He didn't want to be rude and fall asleep, but he was tired and his eyes were starting to close without his permission. Grumbling, he rubbed at them, hissing at the burning sensation from lack of sleep. Everyone told him to take advantage of the quiet time in the hospital and use it for sleep. Yawning, he gave an mhmm even if nobody had said anything. Frowning because there wasn't a warm body next to him, Louis jerked and pointed at the bag he'd brought. Thanking Gemma when she gave it to him, he pulled out a jumper that Harry had worn once before snatching for his overnight bag. Cuddling up with it in his arms, Louis slowly drifted away to sleep, softly snoring.

Liam being the wet blanket he was, passed on the weed and cigarettes. Zayn rolled eyes, figuring that he'd cop out, pulled his boyfriend to the car, “Weed. Cigarette on the way back.” Sliding into the backseat, he did his seatbelt, fingers itching for the joint. “Louis’ going to kill you for smoking this and getting it on the baby.”

Harry climbed into the driver's seat, stomach dropping when Zayn’s words settled in. Did he really want to get high, then go and actually get a chance to meet his daughter? Is that really what he wanted one of his first memories with her to be? Swiping palms down his scrub pants, Harry started the car and glanced at the jockey box before he elbowed Michael and pointed towards it, “Roll one for you and Zayn,” he ignored the look his friend gave him and pulled out of the parking lot, leg a mess of jittery nerves that wouldn't hold still.

Despite what Zayn had said, Harry still pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it, letting the nicotine work it's magic and control his out of whack nerves. Nothing had really settled in yet, with the whole birth. He still felt like he had before, but something around his heart, like a thin string, was tugging him back to the hospital. He needed to go back, to make sure Sophia was okay, that nobody was hurting her. A new protective side seemed to be rising, one he has never felt before. He felt as fire and ice clashed in his heart, sharp chunks spearing the beating thing before fire chased it. He… Christ, he didn't know what he needed. He needed time to  _think. He needed Louis._

Smirking, Zayn took the joint, proud that Harry had passed on it. “So where are we going to grab burgers from?” Inhaling, he held the smoke in his mouth then grabbed Liam, pulling him in for a kiss and to pass the smoke onto him, knowing Liam wouldn't be too pleased. As predicted, Liam made a noise then started coughing, glaring at the darker haired male.

“Can we just hurry? I wanna see your baby before my shift starts in an hour,” Liam piped up as he pushed the button for the window to go down and ventilate the vehicle. “There's a Sonic coming up by the way.”

Louis managed to catch a ten minute cat nap before Sophia was brought back in making both women squeal loudly. Jerking awake, he rubbed his eyes then glared at his in laws, “Seriously? I was trying to sleep. I'll make sure to wake you up as soon as you fall asleep tonight.” His snarky attitude had returned with a vengeance. He was overly tired and sore, ignoring the morphine drip.

After stopping at sonic to get far too many cheeseburgers, fries and shakes, Harry slowly pulled out of the parking lot with a cupholder of freezing ice cream resting on his lap. “You two seriously can't hold anything?” he asked, irritated as he struggled to turn on his blinker. Michael and Zayn were both slumped back in their seats, eyes barely open with drool chasing down their chins. Liam was in the back, brown bags full of food taking up his lap with another cardboard cup holder squashed between him and Zayn.

Michael shook his head, the movement barely noticeable but it made the man's brain roll around in his skull and his entire body shake with an odd vibration. He was too fucking stoned. Bloodshot eyes moved to look out the window, just focused on the people in the cars next to them when he seen a familiar car coming from the road on his side, going far too fast for his comfort. The person driving looked familiar too, but he couldn't quite place who it was. “Watch out, Haz. This car is spe--” Michael began to warn, but was cut off when they were suddenly hit, the tires squealing on the asphalt as the entire passenger side caved in.

The last thing he remembered was sharp pains shooting throughout his leg before the entire car went sideways, ice cold ice cream splattering all over the inside of the car.

Then it went dark, the only thing to be heard the sound of glass shattering and people screaming. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter with a heavy heart! I have loved being able to be one of the first people to witness Louis' and Harry's relationship evolve, and both of them turn into the people we know and love today. I understand that this is my story, but even I couldn't have thought of the outcome when we first started to write. I have loved getting on and reading every comment, seeing all the people enjoy the story we all got carried away with. This may not be the end of our boys, or this story, but this is the end of a wonderful book. I hope you all stick around long enough to read the sequel, and see all we have in store for them. Enjoy, and thank you for your support.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

Anne shifted in her chair, the worn plastic cover split down the middle and digging into her thighs. She had thought about moving to the other more comfortable looking chairs, seeing as the room had  _plenty,_ but she enjoyed being close to Louis and her granddaughter. She still couldn't believe that her little Harry had a baby. She looked so much like him, and even had his never ending hunger. Her sleeping habits, however, must have been adopted from Louis.

Glancing at the infant sleeping in the pushable cart, her eyes drifted up to find Louis was staring at her, too, looking as if he was lost. “He'll be back soon, Love. No worries,” she promised, despite the uncomfortable ache she had in her gut. _No sense in worrying the boy_. She smiled softly at him before standing, stretching her aching limbs as she reached up to turn the flat screen television on. “Harry must have pulled a lot of strings to get this room, yeah?” Clicking through the channels, she paused on the local news and turned to Gemma, who was fast asleep, then to Louis. “This alright?”

There was nothing really interesting on, just a woman reporting the most recent, and boring, news. But then suddenly a few police lights blared through the screen, red and blue lighting up the dimly lit room. Sliding up further in her seat, and preparing herself for what appeared to be a very interesting and  _juicy_  news story, Anne tucked her feet in beneath her butt and set the remote on the arm of her chair.

Sighing, Louis was about to lay back to take a nap when Sophia’s foot kicked out of the blanket. With how close the baby was, the minute the smell hit, Louis’ nose crinkled up. “Oh my god, child. Did you crap out something evil?” He slowly slid off the bed and over to his daughter to pick her up, the baby immediately fussing at being disturbed. “Shhh peanut.. have your dummy.” He stuck the green soother in Sophia’s mouth as he went to change her, managing to not throw up all over her from the sight of the sticky black poo. Though he did wash his hands twice to make sure it was all off.

Sophia was now sucking hard at the soother, unfocused eyes staring at mommy. Louis leaned down to kiss her forehead then sat up when news of an accident came on. Locking eyes with Anne, he chewed on his bottom lip as more info was given.

“Louis, it's probably not them. There’s alot of people out driving,” Anne said as she picked up the remote to turn the volume up. Whoever said trust a mother's instinct was wise as the crash site was shown behind the reporter and Harry’s vehicle was recognized - well, the personalized plate Louis gave him just because. “I spoke too soon. But at least they're being taken here, Lo - where did he go?”

Both Louis and Sophia had disappeared out the door. His legs were going strong, though his pace was slow as he held the baby tight to himself, easily navigating the familiar hospital grounds and coming upon the ER right as the red and blue lights filled up the room along with the siren.

“Louis? You can't be in here, love. “ He felt himself being grabbed, whirling to face who it was. “Hi. What are you here for?” Amber, one of the nurses Louis had first befriended when he came to work here. She was a bubbly ginger, one of the few Americans they had working here, but she slowly adopted the slang here with a hint of accent.

The double doors opened and Michael was wheeled in unconscious then Harry. Louis nodded at his husband, begging his friend to let him through just this once? He was about to puppy dog eye her when Amber gave him a shove with a wink that he promptly returned as he mouthed  _thank you_ then ran over to his Dom.

Harry didn't realize what had happened until his front windshield was ripped off and men dressed in firefighter outfits reached for Michael. His friend was unconscious, blood covering his face and staining his shirt. He vaguely recalled feeling the melted ice-cream soaking his clothes, and there was a sharp ache somewhere in his body that he couldn't pinpoint, but then his attention had been grabbed by Liam and Zayn. The car was on its side, his side to be exact, and laying in a crumpled mess of food and ice cream was the couple, unconscious with Liam's body bent at an odd angle.

He couldn't hear anything but a loud buzzing in his ears, like somebody was using obnoxiously loud buzzers. He tried to focus on the men undenting and cutting his car to get his friend out, but everything grew black around the edges and he fell into the dark pit that had been hovering below him.

The next thing he knew, his seatbelt was being yanked out of the buckle and strong arms were grabbing him below his armpits. He tried to co-operate and help them, but his body was numb, limbs motionless until he was pulled to lay in a bed of broken glass. At first he didn't want to crack his eyes open, having the false belief that he was at home asleep, but then he got this nagging voice in his head that forced his eyes to crack open.

The sun was too bright at first, but then he realized it wasn't the sun, but was, in fact, multiple flashlights. His arm felt like led as he lifted it to block them, not having the slightest idea who they were…. And then it came crashing down on him. He reacted without even thinking, and the previous pain was quickly forgotten as he jerked upright, nearly headbutting one of the men, and looked inside his car.

The entire one side was dented in, the door ripped off in their effort to get Michael out. The vehicle was empty, aside for the abandoned food. “My friends. Where's my friends?” His voice was scratchy, words nothing more than a croak as he stood on shaky legs. When a hand moved to his shoulder to push him down, he shoved it away. “I'm a fucking doctor you dickweed. Where's my friends?”

His occupation had once made him feel like he was invincible and had some sort of power, but it means nothing now as his legs buckled beneath him and he was falling when he seen the three bodies lying unconscious on the stretchers. Michael looked so broken, so not  _alive._ Before he could fall, he was caught by a male and moved to lay on a stretcher. “What happened?” Desperation seeped into his words as he looked at each face, hoping for an answer, but receiving none.

He was pushed into the back of an ambulance and they were off. He refused the neck brace the paramedic tried to put on him and shoved off every small thing he tried to do. “I'm fine. Fuck off,” he repeated multiple times, but had no luck. He was checked from head to toe, though he was too busy in his own mind to really notice.

When the blaring ambulance came to a stop and the doors opened, he half expected to see some other shit hospital, but when he seen his own he nearly scream.  _Louis. Sophia._ They hadn't been with him, right? “Where's my wife and baby?” Panic replaced desperation as he craned his neck to stare at the woman pushing him, but then he seen Louis and everything was forgotten.

Relief flooded his body, and for the first time since this entire ordeal, he was able to feel  _everything._ “Louis,” he tried to sit up, but was pushed back. “You have a severely broken collarbone. Sit still until we can find out more,” the woman paramedic said, gesturing towards his neck. He somehow just barely realized his shirt was ripped open, revealing dark, angry looking bruises that littered his chest and covered the entire span on his neck and shoulder.  _Damn._

Biting down on his lip, Louis looked at where Michael was being worked on. “Wait.. there's two others who were with them?” Louis’ eyes began to fill up as he watched an unconscious Michael then looked at his husband.

A doctor walked in, his strut telling the whole room how important he thought he was. Dark chestnut hair framing his face as he looked up at Louis, mouth open to question why he was here when an ambulance pulled up. Louis would be relieved, if he didn't know what that meant and if he wasn't waiting for people to arrive.

“No, tell me you don't have anyone back there. It's empty?” The back doors opened and a stretcher was rolled out and quickly maneuvered through the ER. “No! I have to know who is on there!” Kissing his baby’s head, Louis half jogged / half walked to the stretcher.

The EMT looked uncomfortable. He stopped his movement to let Louis catch up then pulled back the sheet covering the body. “Jane Doe. No identification on her or in the vehicle, which has been reported stolen,” Louis barely heard what was being said as he looked at the body, well, corpse.

 _Oh fuck no. When the hell did she come back into my life?_ Shaking head, Louis could feel the anger taking over his body as he held onto Sophia a little tighter. “No idea who the lady is. Sorry. Wrong person,” Stepping back to let the employee on his way, he turned back to Michael seeing no progress, but whispers of him being whisked off to surgery were floating around.

Harry, oblivious to how upset Louis was, began to check over his injures, fingers moving over the sensitive area above his collarbone. The doctor with the unfamiliar face walked over to him suddenly, arrogance radiating from his pores as he began to poke and prod and Harry's chest, moving the older surgeons hands away. “You have--”

“I have a severely broken clavicle, but it does not need surgery. My left leg is sprained, and I have a mild concussion. As long as I wear a sling, keep off of my foot, and not drive any vehicles for the next thirty six hours, I should be fine. Now, fuck off and find somebody else to bother.” Harry wasn't in the mood to play or have some random guy sit and tell him what he already knew.

“Ho-- Oh, Dr. Styles, I didn't recognize you. My apologies,” and just as quickly as he had strutted in here, he was running back out even quicker, tail tucked between his legs and head bowed. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed up in the bed before throwing his legs over the edge. Cautious not to put too much weight on his leg, Harry cradled his left arm against his chest and limped over to Michael.

He didn't let the emotions cloud his judgement as he began to look over his friend, didn't let the gate open or the tears fall free. This was a patient, a nobody, and the longer he thought that, the easier it was to believe. “He has swelling of the brain. Get him to an OR now and page John!” He hadn't even had the time to get a good idea of what was wrong with Michael before he realized his brain was swelling, something that could very quickly end his life.

A sudden screech caught everyone's attention. Glancing in the direction of the noise, Harry felt as his entire body froze when he seen Luke. Poor fucking Luke. “What happened? Harry! What did you do?”

Still daydreaming as he stared at the spot the gurney had been in that held his mother's dead body. The last thing he'd said to he, he couldn't recall, but it did warrant throwing her out of the house. The engagement party. A day that should have been wonderful had been shit from his mom’s touchy feely boyfriend then his own fiance cheating on him with his friend. Holding the baby tighter, Louis gave a low growl, hand clenching into a fist.

When Sophia let out a whimper, Louis looked down at her. “Mummy’s sorry,” Kissing her forehead, he looked up in time to see his husband limping over to Michael then the man being taken away. It wasn't until Luke squealed causing Sophia to jump and start wailing did Louis finally say something, “It wasn't Harry’s fault. He's a good driver.”

Walking toward the two men, he put his hand out to link into the larger one and give it a squeeze.

Harry glanced down at their pinkies before he looked at Sophia, then Luke. “Nobody has told me what's happened,” he said softly, brain pulling up only shattered and partial memories. He couldn't remember what they had been doing when they got hit. He could see a stoplight, Michael, and he could remember the smell of too salty french fries. But after he left the hospital, was nearly a complete blank. “I could have caused the wreck. I don't k-- I could have,” he went to shrug, but was drawn short when this blazing fire began in his shoulder and shifted to blow across his chest.

Hissing, he unlinked their fingers and let his pointer finger graze over the purple and swollen area. “I can't fucking remember,” it pissed him off and hurt him more than anything that he couldn't  _remember_  if he had possibly killed his best friend, and injured Liam and Zayn. He couldn't fucking remember  _anything_ _._ What was he worth right now? He was hurt, couldn't tell them anything, and couldn't comfort anyone or try and come to his defence.  _He was fucking worthless._ _Fuck!_

Frowning, he darted eyes to the others then at Harry. Licking over dry lips, he wanted to lean down and kiss him, but did he lose his memory? “Wait..you do have a traffic cam on your dash you insisted on getting when someone nicked the back of your vehicle. “ Louis pointed out. Glancing down at their daughter, Sophia was half asleep, but staring at Harry with unfocused eyes. “You hear daddy don't you?”

When a doctor approached, giving Louis a look ove horn-rimmed glasses, he stared back. Jutting a hip out then hissing from his own pain, he gently reached out to play with Harry’s short locks. “Can I help you?”

The doctor held up the Dom’s chart. “Obviously he's Harry Styles, but who are you and that?” He rudely pointed at Sophia, who now had her head laying against Louis’ chest as she continued to stare at Harry. “And why are you in here?”

Harry shifted towards the doctor on some possessive instinct, blocking Louis and the baby from his view. “ _She_  is none of your fucking business. Pull your head out of your arse and go help the other two ambulances pulling up,” jerking a thumb towards the double doors, Harry tried making a mental reminder to have Doctor Asshole fired.

Turning back towards Luke, Harry held out a hand as he impatiently began to curl and uncurl his fingers, making grabby hands. “Phone,” he needed a device that could connect to the internet, and his seemed to have been misplaced or shattered. When he was handed the phone, not without a curious look and a small, “Why?” he opened the safari tab and typed in the link, surprised his fucking brain didn't forget it.

The website loaded immediately and he typed in his information before he waited a few more seconds. “I didn't buy some cheap ass dashcam. Mine has a livestream I can watch online, and it saves older videos,” as he was explaining what he was doing, he clicked on the most recent video uploaded and cringed when he seen the timestamp, which was when they were waiting in line at Sonic. Every three hours, a new video starts so you aren't left scrolling through a seventy five day long video.

He immediately pushed pause when it began to play, his intestines tying themselves into uncomfortable knott's. He was about to watch a wreck, was about to find out if he was at fault or not. Wide green eyes flickered up to find unsure blue ones. Louis seemed to have sensed his husbands hesitation, because thin fingers were taking the device out of his hand and Sophia was passed off to Luke. “Watch it with me, please?” Harry pleaded almost silently, the fear trying to escape through small tremors in his fingers.

It still made Louis warm inside when protective Harry came out. Sitting beside his husband on the bed, he watched Luke to make sure Sophia was safe in the man’s arms while fighting the urge to jump up and grab her back. Focusing on the surgeon, he pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, sliding his free hand in to squeeze.

Should Louis mention his mother’s obvious part in this? If it was Harry’s fault, which Louis doubted it was, then he might be responsible for Jay’s death. Though, if Louis manned up and came forward about his mom, her boyfriend and son, then the blame wouldn't be on Harry. They had to watch the video.

“Ready?” Louis locked blue eyes to meet mossy green ones, frowning that the light that had shown up in his husband's eyes the last few months was gone temporarily. Smoothing back his love’s hair, he cuddled in close then unpaused the video, the frozen vehicles on the screen coming to life, along with the hum of voices in Harry’s car.

The voices were too muffled to hear anything, that or his ears were just echoing his erratically beating heart. Trying to focus on the images passing on the screen, he fast forwarded the video a few minutes and stopped when they were pulling out of the parking lot. His heart stopped then, when he seen the familiar stop light. The broken memories began to come back together in slow images. He could hear himself bitching about something, he couldn't make out the words, then Michael said something and the entire car shook.

His body vibrated and jerked with the memories, fingers curling in a bruising grip around his own wrist. His eyes closed for a brief moment before he sucked up enough willpower to open them again, only catching the very end of their car tipping and glass shattering. Rewinding it a few seconds, he pinched the screen and zoomed in on the video a little, watching it from the moment they stopped. It took them a few tries, but then he caught sight if the woman  _intentionally_ ramming into his car that was, in fact, stopped.

 _Jay._ “That's your mum,” Harry breathed out, the dread he had been feeling disappearing, only to be replaced by a wrongful sadness and anger.  _She_ had crashed into them,  _she_  tried to kill them. He didn't do anything wrong, yet he still didn't feel any better. “She fucking crashed into me on purpose. Where is she? Where the fuck is the woman who was brought in with us?” He shouted the last part, hoping to gain the attention of everyone in the ER.

That dreaded moment. Louis winced as he jumped to his feet to snatch their daughter back from Luke. “Um, shouldn't we be getting you fixed up? That broken clavicle and sprain has to be uncomfortable. And, i think your daughter wants daddy time?”

Sophia was quiet the whole time, turning head when Harry spoke. Little tongue darted out as she made a noise, startling herself. Gently getting down on the bed with Harry again, Louis met eyes with Luke and shook his head. Luke had to have seen the gurney holding Jay’s body go by. Luke made a face at Louis, going completely against his wishes and opening mouth to speak.

“Excuse me! I'm looking for Jay Tomlinson? I got a call saying she was brought here?” The voice made a shudder run up Louis’ back. He looked up to meet the eye of his mom”s boyfriend. “Oh, hey, Louis, seen your mom?”

Harry glanced down at Sophia, the same need to protect forcing aside the pain radiating in his body. The infant was taken from Louis’ arms in one skilled movement, her tiny body easily curling in Harry’s good arm. He brought her to his chest and turned her body up slightly, making it so Kyle couldn't see anything but the back of her fuzzy head. He didn't fucking deserve the opportunity. “What the fuck did I tell you the last time I seen you?”

Anger chased away the last little spouts of pain. He took a unsteady step forward, angling his bad side towards Kyle. Even injured, he was still an intimidating fuck. When he felt fingers brush his elbow, he jerked his arm back and glanced behind him, ready to bash whoever it was in the face until he seen the watery eyes of his sister. She nodded once, a tear streaking down her cheek. “Please, Hazzy? She doesn't need to be in here for this,”  _and she was right_. He let her take Sophia, an emptiness settling in the pit of his stomach as he slowly turned back to Kyle.

Buried emotions began to swamp his heart, missed opportunities were no longer something that would haunt his dreams.  _Not anymore._ “I told you months ago to leave, and that I never wanted to see you again. Yet I see you and your fucking filthy wife in the same day. Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Thankful that Gemma came and took their baby, he watched until the woman was on the elevator to jump to his own feet. They were both a mess of pain at the moment, Harry worse than him, but the sight of his abuser in the same room as his newborn made his skin crawl. A low growl emitted from his throat as he clung to Harry’s scrub shirt, afraid to touch him anywhere.

“Yeah Kyle, I did see my mom.. she was rolled away UNDER A SHEET about a half hour ago. She died trying to kill my husband and friends.” Louis snarled out then turned and rushed from the room to head back up to his. He needed his sister.

Kyle watched Louis take off as the words sunk in, his expression turning to anger. “Jay would never have done anything if you hadn't booted us from your party. I should sue you! And I'm pretty sure my son would take my side and maybe Lana. Your threats mean nothing to me anymore. “

Harry laughed, a slight wheeze in the noise as his lungs expanded and pain shot through his chest. “Sue me for what? Huh? You have nothing against me,” he took a step forward and, even with his foot aching and screaming as he put pressure on it, poked Kyle in the chest. “Your wife was a mentally insane woman. She let her fucking boy toy abuse her son. She hit  _me_ and tried to kill  _me_ , reason or no reason.”

Eyes flicked over to Luke, who was watching the two at a distance. He was a giant teddy bear, who couldn't fight to save his life, but he was still big and scary looking, and he knew it. All he had to do was look intimidating, and with a few forced facial movements, he was glaring, arms crossed over his chest. He would have Harry's back, no matter what. “Jay is dead, Lana wants nothing to do with you, and Arick is a childish pussy who has to hide behind his daddy when things get tough. Tell me again, who is on your side?”

Feeling like shit once he hit the floor his room was on, Louis pushed back his fringe. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Lana gave her brother a big smile then held up a pack of cigarettes. “Shall we? You deserve one after this day.”

Louis nodded eagerly, following Lana outside and to the little area he used to take smoke breaks when he still was a nurse. Seating himself on the picnic table, very slowly and making sure to keep his legs closed, he lit a Marlboro, taking in the taste then blowing it out. “God, I missed this,”

Back at the OR Kyle was still standing there trying to look menacing and failing as the two younger men were watching. He didn't stand a chance in this fight. “Well, just remember that this won't be the last you see of me or Arick.” Then he fled right as Dr. Horan stepped in, eyebrow quirked at the two.

“So, working? Either of you know what it is?” He asked, oblivious of Harry’s injuries.

Harry scoffed as he watched Kyle practically run away, planning on holding the man to his promise. He wasn't going to just give them the option to flea anymore. He would make them disappear, with or without any help. “So, lawsuits, do you know what those are?” gesturing towards his most obvious injuries, Harry rolled his eyes and began to limp towards the elevator. “Stick to sucking Dick, Horan. We all know you didn't get to the position you are at because of your brains,”

Jamming his finger into the button, Harry stepped into the elevator and held up a finger coated in the sticky substance left behind from the milkshakes. “I salute you,” his middle finger waggled, then the doors were closing and he was slumping against the metal rails, entire body suffering from the pain radiating in his shoulder. He didn't really give himself a chance to focus on the pain before, but now he had no other choice. What else could he do?

Gritting his teeth together, Harry grunted as he pushed up from the wall and walked out into the semi busy hallway. “I need Alice,” he wheezed out, nearly collapsing again. Leg jerking, Harry all but crawled to the closest empty room and fell back on the bed in a not so graceful fall of long limbs.

Hissing, and on the verge of tears, he tried to focus on the lights on the ceiling but nothing could take away the insistent stabbing in his chest, or the twirling of the knife and the ripping of his skin. He had to feel as each nerve ignited before they sizzled to life, hot and angry. “Harry? Oh my god, what happened?” Alice’s panicked eyes glanced over his entire body, taking in the broken canvas she once thought to be the most beautiful piece of art.

“No talking, just help me, please?”  _It hurt so much._  And, he only trusted her.

Returning from outside, Louis went to his own room to sit down. Yawning, he noticed the in-laws had left, probably to the nursery to see the baby or to grab a bite to eat. Frowning, he grabbed his cell from the nightstand and texted Harry to see where he was at the moment then to Lana to ask her to find out about their friends. He hated not being in the know.

He hated waiting. Sitting for a couple more minutes then getting up to wander around right as a nurse came in. It was one Louis had worked with before, a young one named Becca Fowler. Her eyes lit up at seeing Louis, carefully reaching out to hug him.

“I'm here to check vitals and re-start the IV  _someone_ pulled out.” Becca gave Louis the look as she re-did the line then did a check. “Take a nap, Louis. You just had a baby, this will probably be your only chance at napping.”

Louis shook his head, too worried about his husband and friends to even lay back. “I'm okay, thanks. Have you seen Dr. Styles?”

Becca shook her head, one of the group of admirers of the surgeon and who didn't know they were married. “Not since this morning. Why? Was he the doctor who delivered your baby?”

“No, he's.. “ Was he allowed to say It? Wait. His patient chart would give his name. “He's my husband and the baby’s daddy.”

Becca’s eyes widened, the news that her long time crush was married  _and_ had a baby nearly crushing. Clearing her throat, and trying to remain professional, she nodded once then excused herself. Quickly scurrying through the hallways, she was about to run into the bathroom to freely cry when she peeked in through the door and seen Harry on a bed with the one blonde woman working on him.

Curiously, she crept over to the door and peeked her head in. “Everything alright?”

Alice had managed to realign Harry's collarbone, which had caused the surgeon to yell a little louder than necessary, and was tightly wrapping it when the bubbly nurse came in. “Actually, I need a few things. Will you get me a vial of morphine, a mid calf boot and a suture kit?” Strewn across the bed, next to Harry's crumpled form, was alcohol wipes, packages of wraps, an iv, scissors and pieces of his bloodied, chocolate stained clothes.

Freely running a hand down Harry's torso, she lightly poked the area and moved on when she felt no bloating or signs of internal bleeding. A large bruise ran along his hips, up to his chest and disappeared beneath his wrap, a mark from his seatbelt. She just thanked god he wore one. Harry was in and out of consciousness, too tired to even try and stay awake.

When the nurse returned with the stuff, Alice shooed her away and closed the door with a soft click before she drew enough morphine into the needle and carefully injected it into Harry's iv line. When that was done, she cleaned the large gash on the side of his thigh, sutured it, put the boot on his sprained leg and sutured the tiny cut above his eyebrow. By the time she was done, Harry's body had been cleaned and thoroughly looked over, leaving the surgeon looking much better than he did when she had first seen him.

The younger nurse went to inform Louis that Harry was just down the hall, prompting the new mom to slide out of the bed with Sophia against his chest as he stood up, free hand grabbing the IV pole. “Then I'm going to go see him,”

Despite Becca’s protests, she helped him clear the door with the pole and to the room Harry was in. She gave Alice an apologetic look as she helped Louis sit in the chair by Harry’s bedside. Quickly walking out of the room, Becca glanced back then went for the nurses’ station with the new gossip.

“Hello, Louis and who is that little lady?” Alice asked as she filled a water cup then slid the straw up to Harry’s lips.

Nodding at Alice, he gently turned Sophia around so Alice could see her, “This is Sophia Grace Styles.” he ran a hand over the baby’s fuzzy head then dropped a kiss on it. “She's so perfect.. or I'm biased because I'm mommy?”

The morphine had long since kicked in, Harry's entire body light and fuzzy. He knew she had intentionally gave him a slightly larger dose than he should have got, but he couldn't do anything about it now. Besides, he felt good. His body no longer hurt, his mind no longer throbbing as his thoughts clashed together and created unclear memories and jumbled thoughts. Nothing really made sense anymore, either. Louis was just a blurred blob made entirely of odd shaded colors.

Heavy arm moving to gesture to the infant, Harry let a crooked, lazy smile from his chapped, bloody lips. Mouth still full of water, he pressed his fingers to his lips and moved to blow a kiss, but water shot out and rather than making a scene about it, he just quickly shushed everyone and tried to turn the attention towards the open door. “How's Zack and Leslie?”

Harry’s imitation of fountain had Louis giggling. He picked up one of Sophia’s tiny hands to wave at him, the baby making noises. “She says hi daddy. “ He nodded at their daughter then reached free hand out to gently grasp Harry’s. “Last I heard, Zayn had bruises and cuts, Liam smashed his head from the impact and might have a concussion. I haven't heard anything about Michael,”

Alice had seen herself out, winking at the both of them. Louis was glad they were alone, it seemed like forever, even though he'd been in the room when he gave birth. Yawning slightly, he chuckled when the baby did it also. “Should we all go to our beds and have a nap, Miss Sophia?” Louis made his voice slightly higher than normal to speak to Sophia. “Hell, I could crawl into the second bed in here. Maybe I will.”

Before either of them could move to do anything, there were three firm knocks on the door followed by it opening and a man dressed in an officer's outfit stepped in. “Harry Edward Styles?” He asked, hesitating in the threshold of the room. Sobering up rather quickly, Harry gave a single nod. “I have a few questions for you. If you'd like to st-” the officers voice trailed off as his eyes shifted to Harry's leg, then to his shoulder. “Your wife and the baby will have to wait in the hallway while I ask you some things,” he said instead, smiling softly at Louis to try and show he was here to do good.

“Lou, go. When this is done, I'll meet you in your room, okay?” Despite his knowledge that he wasn't at fault and did nothing wrong, he couldn't help but feel like this would be the last time he seen Louis, as silly as that was. “I love you,”  _a promise he would never break._

A roll of the eyes upon seeing the officer's uniform, he never trusted them. Kyle had been on the force for a year before getting fired for something that had been quickly swept under the rug, but Louis would bet his life on that it was similar to what he'd been doing to Louis. He squinted at the man’s tiny name tag then at the badge and walkie talkie. “Really? I have to leave because you're questioning him about a car accident? Is this your first day?”

Kissing his daughter’s nose, he went for the door while muttering at Sophia to never become a cop or date one as they were idiots, or at least that one was. He bypassed his room to head to the nurses station.

Finding it difficult to focus on the officer without feeling the need to vomit, Harry let his glossy eyes focus on the blank television screen that was reflecting his rather skeleton looking body. “I assume you are here to ask questions about the wreck,” Harry said quietly, but when his eyes finally shifted to the man, he knew that wasn't the case. “And something else?”

Officer Jonathan nodded, clearing his throat as he walked across the room and took a seat in the unsafe looking chair that had peeling seat cushions and wobbly legs. “We have already seen the footage, thanks to your friend Luke Hemmings, but you know that isn't why I'm here. We are rather curious about the stash of… Illegal drugs you had in your glove box,”

Harry swallowed thickly, bile rising in his throat. Tugging at the wrap around his shoulder, he craned his neck so the material no longer scratched or dug into the sensitive area. “I wasn't high while driving, if that's what you're getting at,”

The cop quirked an eyebrow. “So if we subjected you to a drug test to confirm this?” He took a notepad out of his pocket and a pen. “I realize you're a doctor, but..” He trailed off not knowing what else to say. Licking over his lips, he looked at the door the wife and baby went out of. “Nice family. You don't want to be sent to jail right after being released from the hospital, do you?”

Louis has wandered back after nobody interesting was at the nurse’s station. He looked at the door his husband was behind then his own. Harry would probably be upset if Louis eavesdropped so he settled back into his room, setting Sophia on her bed as he fell back asleep.

Harry didn't smoke today, but could he say the same for yesterday? Or even last week. It didn't matter in the eyes of blood tests, either. Even if he didn't smoke in a car full of people who  _did_ smoke, you still smoked it. Contact high and, not such a great bonus, dirty drug test.  _Yet_ , “Drug test me. Do whatever you want. Waste not only my time, but yours,” unwavering, he held his head high and hid all his worries and lies behind a cocky grin and steel eyes.  _Try me._

At the mention of his family and jail, Harry's eyebrow jerked but he otherwise remained unfazed. “A cop trying to scare and/or intimidate me is rare, but for one to do so while including my family is rather rare,”  _pause, random hand gesture, deep breath to try and will his wildly beating heart to calm down, “_ Tell me, what is it you actually want? Why you're really here.”

He has played these games for years with the police; actually had two judges in his back pocket because of undocumented surgeries and medical appointments he has done for them. It was only a matter of trusting that his “street name” was even still good, or had reached the other person. It's only happened to him once before, but even then he got off with a quick diagnosis or… In the not so rare case…. A quickie in the back seat of a cruiser.

The officer prided himself on being good looking, using it to his advantage with both sexes and having a good success rate, he assumed everyone was the same. They'd see him and be unable to say no, especially this man, after Officer Lincoln saw the other half, body ruined by pregnancy, there was no way Harry would want that.

“I won't make you do a drug test if you do something for me.” Link turned on his silky voice, ringless fingers going out to touch Harry’s hand. “I'm in dire need of somebody and you look like the perfect guy. Good looking, successful, cocky, the total package. I can make you feel like a god, better than your wife. Don't you wish to be able to screw someone you want without worrying about your wife and baby?”

Harry's natural instinct was to jump and take the offer, habits hard to break. But then small fingers brushed the side of his arm, and a small giggle echoed in his ear as blue eyes filled his vision. There, laid out before him like it was happening in the presence rather than just a water clogged memory, was Louis, laid out on the bed with his silky dress falling in pieces around him after Harry had ripped it off of his body. Their wedding night had been one he always knew he would cherish, and he never wanted to lose those memories, never wanted them to be replaced with guilty images of some cop he fucked on his daughters birthday.

His heart was already pumping ashes of bitterness through his bloodstream at the idea of losing  _his boy._

Rather than letting himself give into the anger that suddenly fueled his body, he simply let two fingers skirt down the man's arm before he grabbed the officer's hand and squeezed. “How about you leave the hospital, call off your mutts and cover up my little….  _Fun…_ Before I decide to withdraw my offer; my kindness, and have your ass thrown in prison for not only tampering with evidence, but a few other colorful crimes I decide.” He was grinning, fingers tightening around the slightly shorter ones. He could feel the knuckles pop, could see as the tips turned purple and the blood pulsed through the wriggling digits.  _This was fun._

 _Best thing yet? He could get away with it._ Maybe he was a little cocky.

The cop was aware the man slept around, he visited the hospital enough to hear the gossip floating around so he was surprised Harry turned him down. Squirming in pain, he yanked his hand away to flex it and his fingers. “Nah, you just made this worse for you. “

When the feeling was back in the hand, Link whipped out a pen and notepad to jot down notes then snapped it closed as he went out the door. “We'll be in touch,” Link made a noise when Louis was standing there. Had he been there the whole time?

Louis raised an eyebrow at the cop. Instead of greeting him, Link ran off like a guilty dog with tail between his legs. He apparently woke up at the right time. Twisting open the door, he headed in and over to Harry’s side to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Hi Froggie. “

Harry was smirking, despite the obvious threat that hung over him like a dark cloud. Shifting on the bed, his good hand moved to cup Louis’ hip, fingers squeezing the squishy flesh. “Hi, Bunny. Care to hand me that phone over there?” He asked, keeping his intentions vague as he gestured towards the white phone sat on the table next to his bed, nestled between a pamphlet and one of the hospital water mugs.

He wasn't stupid, knew the officer would take his threats lightly, but he wasn't  _that_ stupid. When the phone was placed on his lap, white cord dangling over his leg and falling to the floor, he picked the cold plastic up and dialed the number from memory. “Hello? Gavin?”  _His first corruption when it came to sleeping with someone to later get a favor._ Gavin was a judge, a very corrupted one at that, but he was smart. He had evidence planted, never just drew up charges without some sort of backing. And he'd never been caught, or suspected. “I need to cash in on that favor you owe me,”

Nodding, he went to sit down after handing Harry the phone. Thank God for the recliners the hospitals sprung for. Easing into it and leaning back so the foot rest came popping up, he stretched legs out then laid Sophia on them to unswaddle her as she was sweating and fussing, obviously not a fan.

“Look babe, the cutest sleeper ever,” He held their baby up to Harry to show off the polka dotted outfit with pink ruffles, then turned her around, “Best part, the ruffles on the bottom.” He couldn't wait to put Sophia in the million outfits he'd gotten her, most of them consisting of dresses or skirts.

Setting the baby back down on his legs, he rubbed finger along her tiny foot, grinning when she jerked it back and grunted. Trying not to listen to the conversation Harry was having on the phone as he'd never heard of a Gavin. Ex lover?

Louis’ voice was only background noise, mingling together with the muffled noises of the busy hospital. They were too loud to be passed off as just a soft noise he happened to hear, but too quiet for him to actually focus and listen to the words spoken. Still, clueless, he smiled over at Louis as his ears picked up crinkling papers on the other side of the phone. His shoulder suddenly demanded to be felt as a hot branding iron sizzled through the first layer of skin, burning and melting his flesh as it shot down his arm. He curled his fingers to try to catch and stop it, but he ultimately gripped at thin air, fingers around nothing but resulting in the pain intensifying.

He hissed, quickly having to come to his defence and tell Gavin that no, he wasn't in fact hissing at him like a damn cat. “It's not important what happened,” Harry sighed after listening to the man pressing to know what had happened for three minutes straight. “What is important, however, is getting my name cleared and this bastard taken care of. He was too busy riding on his fucking shopping cart to realize who I was,”

Frowning when he saw his husband in pain, he grabbed his own phone from the makeshift carrier he'd made and texted his nurse friend to bring an ice pack to Harry’s room asap. He laid the baby against his chest and crossed the room to the bed to scoot in next to Harry. Yawning slightly, his blue eyes watched the cord on the phone, following it to where it met the receiver pressed against Harry’s chin. Leaning in, he brushed a curl away from the surgeon’s face then kept running fingers through it.

The curse noises made Louis squeak as he looked down at Sophia, “Don't repeat those words, Baby boo.” He laid the baby on the bed to let Harry see her, too. “Think she'll be tall like you or short like me?”

It took little persuasion before Gavin agreed he would do the job, making Harry promise to come over one day for a friendly lunch. He was completely ignoring Louis at this point as he mumbled the officers last name, trying hard to recall what he actually looked like and what would honestly be believable. Scrubbing at his face when he finally hung up the phone, Harry glanced down at the infant who was curiously looking around the room, eyes unfocused yet he knew she was seeing  _everything._

And then it all suddenly hit him. He was fine one minute, heart locked tightly behind the thick bars he has put up through the years, then the next he was sinking down into the uncomfortable bed with his eyes watering. His throat went tight, a large ball nestling right in the middle of it that somehow affected his eyes, which were now burning. “I fucked up, Lou. I fucked up.”  _He could have died today._ “I'm a fuck up,”  _and the realization hurt more than he thought it would._

Startled, Louis wrapped arms around his husband and pressed a kiss to the side of his head as an uneasy feeling was starting in his stomach along with feelings of nausea. Already thinking the worst, he looked down at Sophia. “What..what did you do? Who did you cheat on me with?”

Harsh, but Louis was still a little jaded from Harry sleeping with Liam. Shifting, he grabbed the box of Kleenex from the night table and held it out to Harry. He shifted to look at their daughter again.

Harry laughed, noise nasally from his clogged nose. Of course the boys first thought would be that he cheated. What else would he think? Harry was a fuck up, one who had ruined things and lost people's trust just to prove he didn't need anybody… But fuck, he needed Louis now. It was a low ache in his belly, the longing enough that he  _needed_ to wrap himself around the boy, to merge their bodies into one until he could  _feel_  everything that was right in this world. He just… He needed Louis.

“I didn't cheat,” he admitted in a soft voice, reluctantly taking the tissue offered to him even though his tears weren't falling. “I should have seen her coming. What if you and Sophia would have been in the car? I can't.. I could have  _lost you.”_  Love was a dreaded thing. Most thought it was all butterflies and rainbows, but it was staying up at three in the morning thinking about everything you've done wrong, about everything you couldn't give them. It was about thinking about how useless you were. “And Michael…. How is he? Fuck?”  _And the first tear finally fell._

Quietly, Louis let out a relieved sigh. He was expecting the worst, dreading having to live by himself with an infant. He didn't want to re-start his life if Harry wasn't in it. Wrapping an arm carefully around the surgeon, he brought his mouth up to meet his, lips brushing together. “Shh. We weren't in the car. I haven't heard anything about Michael, nobody will tell me anything. I guess I'm not important enough,”

He kissed Harry again. “The only person that died was Jay. And if you can't tell, it's not bothering me in the least. And why would it? She was never a mother to me.” He looked down at their daughter, running hand down her tiny face. “We'll be better parents than her. Right Soapy?”

Louis might have thought he was being reassuring, but in reality he just made the ball of panic grow larger on Harry's chest, crushing his lungs until he could do nothing but sit there and gasp for air he wouldn't get. In a blind haze, he wobbled out of bed, movements far from steady, and began to walk towards the door despite his entire body screaming in protest. “If they won't tell us anything,” he began, answering Louis before the boy could even ask where he was going, “then I'll go find out myself.”

He was walking slow, or more like limping. He gave up on trying to put any weight on his bad leg, so he just drug it behind him, having to pause every few seconds to rub at his aching thigh before he began again. “Michael Clifford. How is he?” He was out of breath by the time he reached the nurses station, face red as pale hands clenched and unclenched around the air. The few tears that fell were gone, only slightly swollen eyes enough to prove he actually had a heart.

“Harry, where are you - “ Louis blinked, watching his husband limp out of the room. He learned long ago that the surgeon hated secrets, he had to be in the know. “Daddy is crazy. We better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself more.”

Heading into the hallway, Louis grabbed the first wheelchair he saw and followed the sound of the man's voice. It took him awhile to run after, Louis’ legs being shorter and trying not to jostle the baby and steer the chair. Glaring at Harry, he slapped his Dom hard on the ass then drove the wheel chair into the back of his legs to make him sit. “Now who is the idiot?”

The older nurse at the desk gave Harry a look over horn-rimmed glasses with raspberry colored lips stretched in a straight line as she obviously recognized either of them. “Are you a relative of Mr. Clifford? If not, then I cannot release anything to you and you should head back to your room. “

Even from his seat, he could peer over the edge of the desk, right thigh stinging from a chunk of skin getting pinched. Swiping a hand across the desk, and managing to knock over a jar full of marbles and a file full of fairly important papers, Harry ignored the little tinks as the marbles fell to the floor and jammed a finger into his own chest. “Either you tell me, or I have you fired  _and_ find out everything I need to know about Michael,” his eyes floated up to Louis for a moment before he yelled in frustration and began to wheel himself towards the elevator. Even with one hand, he still got a decent speed

“Fuck you all,” he said in department as he slapped a hand over the button on the elevator, watching as it closed with a satisfyingly quick pace. When he was staring at his own reflection, he quickly looked down, not having it in him to stare at his half dead reflection. When he reached the floor the OR was on, he ignored the nurses telling him to stop and went straight through the double doors. “Where the fuck is Michael Clifford?”  _He'd find out how Michael was on his own._

A loud exasperated sigh came out, the day starting to take a toll on him. Choosing not to chase his his husband, Louis shifted their daughter and went for his room to have another lie down. He was exhausted and in need of more pain medication. Walking into his room, he shut the door, ignoring the people walking by outside and laid Sophia in her bed then climbed into his.

Spying his phone on the nightstand, Louis grabbed it to send a message to Lana to swing by the house and grab his phone charger before coming to the hospital.Setting the phone back where it was, he slid under the cover, pulling them up to his chin and was out just as his head touched the pillow.

Nothing was new, or they just didn't care to tell the seemingly mentally unstable surgeon. This time when to guards came over to him, he didn't try to fight. He gave in and let them drag him off to a room on the second floor, where they then decided to sit outside the door to babysit him. Hansel and Gretel kept on passing by, too, nodding at Harry through the open door every time they caught the surgeon staring. “Am I on house arrest, Mommy?” He asked after a few minutes, the shock of seeing his friend wearing off. His limbs seemed to unthaw, jaw hinging and finally closing.

He rose to a painful stance, entire body now aching. He gave into the weight of the pain and fell back on the mattress, barely able to keep himself from sliding off the cheap, paper thin sheets. “I need some fucking morphine, or my damn wife!”  _he just wanted something_. It seemed like the moment he was finally finding his voice in his new life, it was taken away.

The giggling and whispering made Louis awaken. He rubbed at his eyes and slowly sat up, the blanket falling off his body as he set both feet on the cold floor and got up. Padding to the door, he peeked out to see people stopping to stare into his husband’s room then walk away. He made eye contact with the guards then crept out from his room to cross the hall and enter Harry’s. They both opened their mouth to question him, but Louis held up the hand with the ring and continued inside, closing the door behind him with a click.

Slowly turning to face Harry, he studied the surgeon's face then scampered over to climb into bed with him. Louis immediately wrapped arms around him, fingers running through his curls as a soft kiss was placed on the man’s lips. “Are you giving those guards trouble, babe? They gave me the stink eye when I was coming in.”

Sighing happily, Louis took a hand off to pull the covers up to hide their bodies, reaching for the pillows to fluff them only for the skimpy material to sag again. Stupid cheap material. “Are you in pain, my love? I can get a nurse in he -” He was about to push the call button when the door opened and a nurse walked in with an injection. Louis eyed it and scooted closer to Harry, his fear of needles rearing its ugly head.

“Doctor Styles, I've been informed you requested morphine?” The nurse, whose name tag read Lydia approached the bed, a wandering eye still on the smaller man. “Who is this?”

After the nurse had her head bite off by Harry, and got a long rant about knowing her fucking place and not to question who a person was unless they had some sort of affect on her, or it was her business, the older man became a pile of jello on his bed. His entire body was floating, the only thing anchoring him down was the small boy clinging to his side.

Sometimes, and though Harry would never freely admit this, all he needed was some attention from his wife, even if it was just a harmless little brush of his arm or a playful smile. His body seemed to ache for Louis, and when they were apart it was more unbearable than the stabbing sensations in his shoulder. “Never leave me, Louis. Please? I can't take it,” and with that quiet admittance, said in voice barely heard above the beeping machines, the surgeon drifted off to sleep, arms like steel wrapped around Louis’ waist.

The boy once thought to be his enemy, was now the only thing holding him together. His hatred uncoiled like thin, bare branches on a tree during winter, and as time passed, the leaves grew and so did his love. The one thing he swore to never do, was now the one thing keeping him from madness.

Well, even the mad hatter deserves a happily ever after, doesn't he?

*Cue ‘History’ by 1D and cry your eyes out.*


End file.
